Links in a Chain
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: Years have passed since childhood, and Sakura and Syaoran are once again needed as Card Captors to fight against a pack demons that have been released on Tomoeda. Rising to the occaision, they are thrust into a battle they never could have imagined! S
1. Dangerous Dreams

Hi everyone, this is my first actual fan fiction story so please be nice about it. Set several years beyond the series, the gang is approximate 17/18 by now.

***Author's Note:** To everyone new coming into this story for whatever reason, I would like you to take note that this story was first started in 2004 and finished in 2008. This is an _old_ story; the formatting is wonky and the writing is admittedly immature. I was fourteen when I first started posting. So many years later, I have no intention of changing or editing this story. I have more important things to consider in life. Please keep this in mind while reading.

Disclaimer: Okay, okay I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I just like writing about them.

**Links in a Chain**

**Tomeada Apartments**

Within the moderately large apartment, there was complete silence pierced only by the desperate shouts and cries of the sleeping occupant of the bedroom. The Chinese warrior tossed and turned amongst the green sheets of his bed and continually called out into the night.

"No! Don't you touch her!" Li Syaoran called out, "Sakura!" Sweat was breaking out all over his body; his bare chest rose and fell quickly with his rapid breathing. He tossed and turned with a sense of desperation, trying to wake from whatever nightmare that held him.

**In Syaoran's dream**

He was in a clearing that seemed so familiar; green grass padded the ground, and trees thick with glossy leaves encased the clearing. From what Syaoran could see of the sky it was night and the moon was completely full. He glanced around at this beautiful forest clearing with a slight feeling of familiarity, when something pink caught his eye.

"Sakura? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home?" Syaoran questioned. She didn't answer though. On closer inspection to see if she had heard him, Syaoran noticed she was unconscious and chained to the trunk of a towering tree. Sakura appeared fine besides the fact that she was tied up. She wore only a light pink pyjama t-shirt that barely reached her knees to cover her lithe form. Her pale skin shone with the reflected moonlight and her auburn hair came to just above her shoulders framing her angelic face.

"Hey Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran shouted, again Sakura didn't answer.

That's when they came.

First more chains slithered out of the forest and began to coil around her tightly; Syaoran could see the red welts that the harsh metal bindings were leaving on Sakura's flesh. He tried to move forward to remove the chains and found that he was bound to the spot by an unseen force.

Then people began to emerge from the dark forest behind Sakura. There were four of them; Syaoran could see that two of them were male and two were female. But at the distance that Syaoran was at, he could not make out any of their faces. Their magical auras though were clearly tainted with dark magic.

Syaoran's body tensed as the unknown people drew nearer to his precious Sakura. One of them, a male, reached out his hand and stroked the side of Sakura's face. She stirred slightly in a disturbed sort of way. The group of people hissed excitedly to one another in low voices.

To Syaoran's horror the females of the group stepped back as the males stepped forward and began to run their hand over Sakura's body. They touched her where no one should ever touch her letting their hands roam as the two females laughed and pointed. Wherever their hands went, more red welts appeared and Sakura cried out in pain.

"No! Don't touch her!" Syaoran shouted out of fury. They were hurting his Sakura, his beautiful angel. Anyone who was willing to do anything like that, Syaoran hated and was willing to tear these strangers to pieces for the pain that they caused her. He struggled in vain against the binding spell the held him in place. "Sakura!"

At the sound of her name being called, Sakura's eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings and situation. The men who were feeling her never stopped their movement they continued as if she were still unconscious. Fear was visible within Sakura's astonishing emerald eyes.

"Syaoran?" her voice quivered, then she cried out in a combination of fear and pain as one of the men moved his hand to her breast, burning her with his touch.

"Sakura!" Syaoran rush forward, but his bonds held him back. 'No, I will not let them do this to you my beautiful Sakura!'

The two females who had been laughing through Sakura's pain finally took his struggle. Their eyes watched him with interest, whispering to each other and pointing.

"Is your Sakura that important to you that you fight your bindings? Risking your own bodily safety for her, she doesn't appear that special?" One woman taunted, her voice spiked with deadly mischief.

'Bodily safety?' he wondered what they meant. As if hearing his thoughts both of them cackled and advanced toward him. Their twin smiles had an evil taint two them. The one who spoke before ran her long fingered hand up his arm, suddenly like an illusion lifted deep red welts appeared on Syaoran's arms identical to Sakura's marks.

"Don't you get it? The spell that holds you isn't really a spell."

"What?'

"Look down at yourself and see how our Master and Mistress has held you from your love." One woman stated.

Syaoran looked down quickly and gasped. Identical chains that held Sakura were bound tightly around his body. With his desperate struggles Syaoran forgot to notice the pain that he was causing himself when he tried to get to his Sakura.

"Will you stop your futile struggles for the girl now?" The other asked.

At the moment Sakura gave a horrible scream, Syaoran saw that both of the men's hands were beginning to snake up her legs and under her t-shirt. Trails of red skin followed their hands and Sakura moaned and twisted in agony. This only made him struggle more to save her.

"Please help me Syaoran, I need you..." Her voice trembled. Syaoran began to thrash desperately, tearing his skin letting blood creep down his body.

"Get your hands off her!" Syaoran bellowed.

As if all four off them were burned, the two men and two women jumped back from the furious Chinese Warrior, and the half conscious Card Mistress. They circled around to the middle of the clearing, forming a tight group to have all their sides guarded. All of them hissed and clawed at the air in Syaoran and Sakura's direction.

"Nasty human, you wait! Our power reaches far beyond what mere magic you posses!"

"Lovely Cherry blossom you will suffer at our hands!"

"Curse you, Warrior!"

"Damn your weak magic!" They all curse and swore at the both of them, until a screeching noise came from the surrounding forest. This stopped all voices and movement, the chains binding Sakura and Syaoran were ripped away from them like lightning. The strangers had an odd fear surface among them.

"The Master has found us!"

"The Mistress does not sound pleased!

"We shall flee and spare more torture for these mortals later."

"I hope the Master and Mistress kill them before they kill us!" With that they fled in a blink of an eye.

Without any chains to support her battered half conscious body, Sakura fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. Syaoran ran forward, ignoring the shocks of his wounds that still seemed to trickle blood. Sakura's wounds looked way worse up close and her half closed eyes reflected pain, confusion, and sadness.

"Syao-ran?" Her breathing was shallow.

Syaoran flung himself to the ground next to Sakura, and pulled her weak form into his lap holding her close. "Shh it's alright Sakura. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from them." He ran his hands slowly through Sakura's auburn tresses try to sooth her shaking body.

"They were touching me." She whispered, Syaoran growled at the thought. He brought Sakura as close to him as he could with out crushing her. "Promise you won't let them do that again? Every time they touched me it burned like fire-oh Syaoran!" Sakura broke down into tears and curled into a ball on Syaoran's lap hugging him fiercely.

"Sakura as long as I live I promise I'll make sure those people will never touch you like that again." He whispered into her hair.

"Thanks Syaoran."

At that moment the chains returned, moving like they had a mind of their own towards the two teens sharing a moment. Syaoran got into a defensive position ready to fight despite his injuries. Strangely the chains stopped short of the two, allowing the two to see that there were two sets of chains; one gold set of chains and one silver set of chains.

Their eyes followed the chains to their source, being attached to thick manacles that were locked around the wrists of two figures shrouded in the darkness of the forest. These were new people, not the ones that they had just encountered. Both of them walked like royalty, intimidating and graceful, demanding respect from those around them despite the hulking chains that dragged at their wrists and ankles.

One of them kneeled before Syaoran its face still unseen, "As compensation for your pain, we shall personally see that those four are punished." The figure that spoke had a deep even man's voice. The golden chains attached to him shook slightly at his words.

The silver chains of the other figure rose to Sakura's face; she saw this and quickly turned away. Syaoran drew his arms around her and let her hide against his chest. The chains lowered to the ground immediately after.

"My pardons, I merely wished to observe your face, I often forget that some are frightened by our chains." The second person's voice belonged to a woman; a silky elegance was laced within her voice. Sakura cautiously looked around at the woman. "You are a beauty all on your own young Clow Mistress." The lady stroked the side of Sakura's face. "It is a pity what they have done to you Cherry Blossom, but you are strongest with your warrior by your side." Sakura and Syaoran's cheeks tinted light pink at the comment.

"This the best warning that I can give you, stick close to each other. They will come again and you must face them with all you have. We can punish them for what they just did, but it is up to you to capture them." The Man patted Syaoran on the shoulder in an encouraging way.

"Capture them? Were those people Clow Cards?" Sakura asked

"Maybe...maybe not." The Woman teased, her chains jingled.

Syaoran growled, "Will you please give a straight answer. Why would those 'Clow Cards' hurt Sakura like that!?"

"They used our chains to tie you up and torture you for FUN! They wanted to hurt the both of you for their own amusement! They'll do it again if they get the chance, you are lucky we noticed what they were doing or they would have done much worse." The Man spat.

"They are out there in reality, and there are more than just those four you met, each one of them waiting to test you to your limits. Be ready. Together you can do anything."

"We shall be off. Good night." Both turned and faded. Just as they were almost gone Sakura's hand brushed against the woman's silver chain. A shock ran through out both of their bodies, and the woman turned to face Sakura.

"Good luck." She whispered.

The moment that they disappeared, two magical beings were ripped from their dreams.

Somewhere in a dark park

"You see! I knew it, they're the ones!" It was she, the woman from the dream. She had dropped her regal act and was now whispering excitedly to the man beside her. The branch they sat on was bouncing slightly with their movement.

"Calm down woman! We don't know if it's them." The man answered.

"_Not them!_ My silver chains it's not them! Look where the Clow Mistress touched me, my chains are cracked! No one is supposed to be able to even chip the chains and she cracked them!" The woman shrieked.

"We can not trust them to help us! The only thing they can do is capture these bakas before they cause any more damage."

The woman sighed, "Yes you're right it was probably a fluke that she cracked my chain..."

"There now, we still get to punish these four for attacking before those two had a proper warning." A smile played on the mysterious man's lips as golden chains lifted to the branch revealing four captives that squirmed within the extremely tight hold. Fear was obvious on each of their faces.

"Yes, Sakura and Syaoran deserve to be compensated."

"Please Mistress we only wanted to have fun!"

"Don't hurt us!"

"They were so vulnerable in their sleep we had to do it!"

"It is in our nature to cause fear and pain, don't punish us for that!"

The four protesting cries fell on deaf ears as the woman gathered her chains into her hands. "We are aware of your nature Sorrow, but it was clearly stated that the Li Warrior and Clow Mistress would be forewarned of your coming before you did anything." The Mistress's voice had a sharp edge to it that made the four captives flinch.

The Master cleared his throat and spoke in a loud clear voice, "You other spirits of the Clow we shall make examples of your brothers and sisters so you can see what happens when you do not follow orders!"

Hissing came from the surrounding forest as an answer.

"Now for your punishment" The Master and Mistress turned to the unlucky four: Chains raised and expressions grim.

And screams lit the air.

**End dream sequence.**

Ripped from his dreams roughly, Syaoran barely registered that he was back inside his own apartment, when these searing pains shot through his body. 'What the!' Quickly taking a look at him self, Syaoran saw horrible lash marks slashed through his tanned skin. 'But these are the same cuts I got in the dream! How can they be real?'

That's when the image of Sakura shoot through his mind. "No Sakura was in that dream to!" unaware that he said it out aloud, Syaoran rushed to slip a pair of pants over his green silk boxers. 'What if the wounds traveled to her through the dream, if she is hurt I swear that I'll kill those bastards for doing this!'

Anger was now boiling his blood at the thought of his Cherry Blossom being hurt. Opening the balcony glass doors, Syaoran leapt right off the railing of the top floor five stories up. It was good that he had received such excellent training when he was young, for now the jump was nothing to him.

Syaoran moved from rooftop to rooftop picking up speed as he went. The idea of using his aura to check on Sakura struck him, easily reaching out with his magical senses he felt his way to Sakura's aura. He found the beautiful pink aura fairly easy, but the state he found it in was most disturbing. Instead of the normally bouncing happy aura was now flickering and very distressed, everything about Sakura's aura screamed fear and confusion. 'Hold on I'm coming!'

After what seemed like hours of running and jumping, Syaoran finally made it to the source of the distressed pink aura. Hopping up to the tree branch that was set perfectly outside Sakura's window, he peered in at his secret love. What Syaoran saw nearly shattered his heart...


	2. Bleeding into Reality

Thanks for holding on through the first chapter. Here's the second. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Links in a Chain  
Chapter 2  
Bleeding into Reality**

**Outside Sakura's window**

What Syaoran saw through that window made him forget all about his injuries. Curled up tightly into a ball on her bed was a crying bleeding Sakura, some of the cuts that she had gotten from the dream seemed to have opened when she woke up quickly making her pink sheets riddled with blood.

Inside Sakura's room

Sakura woke up with a jolt from the horrible dream that she was having. Her clock above her bed indicated that it was nearly 1:00 am in the morning.

That was when images of Sakura's dream began to surface in her mind. People – no worse than people- they were touching her. Their hands roamed to places that she only wanted one certain Chinese Warrior to touch. (Even though she slightly blushed at the thought of even Syaoran touching her.) The nightmarish horror that took place in her mind seemed so vivid and real, the warning of possible new cards, the people in manacles and chains, those horrible men and laughing women at Sakura's pain, all of it was too much.

That was when Sakura felt the warm trickle of a liquid besides cold sweat run down her arm. Looking for the source, Sakura discovered the angry red welts and lashes that riddled her body and it seemed that when she had jolted up from sleep the wounds opened letting them trickle her crimson blood.

Upon the discovery of these wounds, each one seemed to ignite into a fire of their own. Sakura felt as if she were being poked with red-hot knives along every open wound, she gave off a cry of agony then curled up into a tight ball letting blood soak her pink sheets.

"Syaoran, where are you..!" she moaned.

These cries awoke a certain golden beast of the seal. "Sakura! What's wrong, what happened to you?" Kero did a 180 from sleepy to panic. Seeing that his Mistress was hurt so badly in her bed. He flew over and hovered above Sakura's crying body, easily sensing magic from the wounds.

'How'd this happen?' 'Why do they hurt so much?' 'Where is Syaoran!' Thoughts were running wild within Sakura's mind. Some comfort was offered in the form of Kero carefully patting her shoulder.

"Did this happen in your dream?" he asked quietly. She nodded quickly, the small floating beast cursed the dream that did this to her.

"Who in the dream did this to you?" Kero asked. Sakura took a breath and was able to squeak "Cards".

_"Clow cards did this to you!"_ Sufficed to say, there was more than a little incredulity behind the outburst.

Sakura flinched nodded, continuing her rocking back and forth.

"Where is the brat when you need him?" sighed Kero. Although most of the time he hated Syaoran and like wise, there were times when he was useful for figuring out magical things. This was definitely one of those times.

Sakura was now on the brink of passing out; the hurt never seemed to dissipate it just kept the painful throbbing under her skin. Suddenly another feeling cut through the others like light in the dark, this was a magical feeling. Someone was reaching out to her aura, someone with a gentle green aura. 'Syaoran.' A slight calming relief spread through until her magical senses picked up a minor disturbance in his aura. 'Oh no! No, no, no, Syaoran was in my dream to! What if he is hurt as well?'

That alone made Sakura curl into a tighter ball and cry a few more tears. She was so occupied with her thoughts of her Chinese Warrior being hurt that she missed her window slowly being opened. And through it stepped a tall, tanned teenaged man with red patterns of lash marks across his exposed chest.

The sight of his beautiful angel body bleeding freely over her bed made Syaoran want to just drop to the bed, and hold Sakura in his arms until she stopped crying. "I'm so sorry Sakura." He mumbled.

'That voice, I know it!' Sakura turned around slowly to meet owner of the voice the voice almost afraid that she was imaging the man she loved standing in her room. To her great joy, Syaoran stood there in her room with his unruly chocolate hair, deep liquid amber eyes and toned body.

"Syaoran!" as quick as she could, Sakura tried to get to him but it strained a ragged red wound that lay across her chest. "Oooowwwww" A few tears leaked out. Seeing her pain up close was really tearing Syaoran up inside. The wounds he obtained in the dream were nothing compared to the marking that stained Sakura's body.

"You have got some explaining to do BRAT!" Snarled Kero from behind.

"Look you stuffed animal, Sakura and I got these wounds from the Clow cards in our dreams." Growled Syaoran, he made a move towards Sakura to comfort her. Kero saw this and flew straight in front of Syaoran.

"You are not touching Sakura until I know exactly why you didn't protect her from this!"

This time it was Sakura who spoke up, "He couldn't help me because both of us were tied up with chains." Sakura gave a small sniffle, "If Syaoran _could_ have stopped them he _would_ have. Kero, you don't actually think he would sit by and let those people do this to me?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," mumbled Kero. The fact was... Kero was already aware of the deep feelings that each ex-card captor harboured for the other. Just because he knew this, didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Syaoran to tell Sakura his feelings in any way. There were just some stubborn grudges he had to maintain.

Syaoran bristled at the accusation that he purposely let someone harm his little Cherry blossom. "I would never do that! Look at her, do think I would let anyone do this to her?"

"Oh yeah, well a couple of years back you wouldn't have had a problem with letting that happen." Kero said smugly.

"Kero that was out of line!" Sakura warned.

"I've heard enough of this!" Syaoran reached up swatted the stuffed animal looking guardian out of the way. Kero gave a cry of surprise before he toppled out the window.

Slowly Syaoran came up to the side of Sakura's soft pink-sheeted bed and sat lightly beside her curled figure. Sakura sighed gratefully at the welcomed weight of the man sitting next to her.

"Syaoran why do these cuts hurt more than yours?" she sniffled turning so that she could finally see Syaoran properly now. She shuddered slightly at the sight of the angry red welts making their way across his chest; they didn't seem to affect him that much. He was able to move without wincing, his wounds weren't even bleeding unlike the painful cuts that covered her body.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran kept his voice soft.

"Well look at you, you came all the way from your apartment and I can barely get out of my bed." Sakura knew that she probably sounded stupid and a bit whiny but it was true.

Syaoran felt a pang of guilt, he could move with little irritation from the cuts and she didn't have the luxury. "My training back home was much worse than these little cuts and..." Syaoran trailed off, letting his hand run gently up and down Sakura's back.

"What? And what?"

"And- well where they- they touched you. Those magical wounds you have must have an enchantment on them to make them hurt more." Syaoran mumbled almost ashamed that Sakura had to suffer more.

"Oh." The word came out defeated and dead. Both teens sat in silence for a few moments, with only Syaoran's hands moving over the soft pink fabric of the back of Sakura's night shirt. Out of the blue Sakura began to sob into her pillow.

"What's wrong Sakura!" Syaoran stopped his ministrations encase he touched a sore spot.

"Syaoran! I don't want (sob) I don't want to deal with this! (sob) (sniff) These cards are different from the cards (sob) we faced before, I-I can feel it...and someone is going to (sniff) someone is going to get hurt." Sakura looked up at Syaoran with her tear shinning emerald eyes. The last part of her sentence was hardly audible and Syaoran had to strain to hear her. "I don't want you to get hurt-Syaoran."

Something about the sincerity of her voice, and the deep concern for him that almost no one else showed really melted Syaoran's heart again like this cherry blossom angel has done so many times before.

Before Sakura new what was happening, strong arms wrapped around her curled body, being gentle enough not to hurt her. She felt her body slowly being lifted into Syaoran's lap, and being held so close to his bare chest that Sakura could feel his slightly quick heart beat through her thin nightshirt. Syaoran's warm breath just behind her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't get hurt, and I promise that I'll make sure you won't get hurt either." Just the feel of Syaoran being so close, holding her in his lap whispering in Sakura ear made her feel so warm like everything was alright. The feeling of them being like this was so right. Being so close to Syaoran even made Sakura forget about the painful sores that were marked all over her.

Sakura tilted her head up to look into Syaoran's gentle liquid amber eyes. "Do you promise? Promise that you and I won't get hurt?" She questioned, unknowingly pleading with her brilliantly emerald green eyes.

'Oh gods she is so beautiful, what ever I did to deserve her in my life, I'll do anything to protect her.' Syaoran nearly lost himself in Sakura's eyes but was able to reply softly in her ear "Of course I promise. No will get hurt." He took in a deep breath taking in Sakura's scent of cherry blossoms.

Now this would have been the most romantic moment they've had with each other; Sakura cuddled in Syaoran's lap breathing in his of autumn and sandalwood and Syaoran sitting with his strong arms wrapped protectively around Sakura's lithe form breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms. Perfect fluff moment if it wasn't for all the noise made earlier that woke up Toya. (Who was staying the night here instead of his apartment because there was a party next door that got too loud for his taste.) It took him a couple minutes to wake up but the second he heard a certain Chinese gaki's voice Toya bolted from his bed.

His footsteps coming down the hall didn't go unnoticed by the pair of magical teens.

"Oh no it's Toya, he woke up! If he sees me like this he'll go nuts, oh wait- if he sees you and me like this he'll go nuts and probably try to kill you!" Sakura gasped wide-eyed. She shot up from Syaoran's lap and collapsed back down because her wounds still protested to movement.

"Then, there is only one thing to do." Syaoran said in an abnormally calm voice.

"What?"

"Take you to my apartment." Syaoran could feel a slight blush creep over his face after he purposed such an idea. "We have to hurry if you are going to come."

Part of Sakura hesitated a bit at the thought of going to Syaoran's apartment in the middle of the night, the other part of her felt of thrill run through her at the thought of being at Syaoran's apartment in the middle of the night.

"Alright let's go to your place." Sakura gasped as Syaoran swiftly stood up and took Sakura into his arms again, carrying her bridal style.

Some where from outside Kero came flying in through the window like lighting blocking their only escape! Kero took one look at Sakura in Syaoran's arms and the determined look on Syaoran's face, and then heard Toya coming down the hall. In an act of almost out of character kindness Kero transformed into his true form Cerberus.

"You better take good care of her Brat!" He growled going to Sakura's door and leaning his weight against it. "Now hurry before Toya gets here."

"Thank you Cerberus!" Sakura praised. Syaoran nodded his thanks.

Toya just got to Sakura's door and tried to open it when he found it blocked. "SAKURA! You better open this door now, if I find the gaki in there you both are dead!" bellowed Toya through the door, shoving all his weight on the door.

Sakura couldn't take the insult on Syaoran, on impulse she shouted back, "Syaoran in not a GAKI!"

"I'll take that as a confession that he IS in there! I'm coming in right NOW!" Toya gave a mighty push on the door surprising Cerberus, and ramming the door open. All he was able to see was his little sister in the arms of a shirtless Chinese gaki leaping out the window.

Toya ran to the open window and stuck most of his body out able to see the silhouette of the two teens making their get away running over roof tops of houses. "You get back here this instant Sakura! I mean it if that gaki does anything to you I'll kill him!" Toya yelled into the night "I swear if you don't get back here now I won't let you back in this house!"

Feeling a little good of him, getting away unscathed Syaoran turned his head to shout a message "Sakura is welcome at my place for as long as she wants, so she doesn't have to come back here!"

"Yeah, and Toya you don't even live here anymore so you can't keep me out!" Added Sakura, suddenly not even the nasty magical cuts on her body felt bad enough to stop her from laughing. Toya was immediately shut up after the last statement.

He turned from the window with steam practically coming out his ears, so he missed Kero flying desperately back to his drawer to hide. 'I swear if that gaki does anything to Sakura I'll rip him limb from limb.' Toya continued with his violent string of thoughts until a speck of crimson on Sakura's pink bed caught his eye. Going closer to her bed, Toya felt the slight spark of magic there on then recognized the substance on Sakura's bed. It was blood.

Not just a drop like if you prick your finger, it was more like trails of it through her bed as if Sakura had cuts all over her body. By the dark feeling of the magic Toya knew it couldn't have been Syaoran, someone else wanted to hurt his sister. 'The Chinese gaki was probably trying to help.' Toya painfully admitted. 'You better take good care her!'

Back to the escaping duo...

The thrill of getting out of Sakura's house seemed to be wearing off slightly, as the even rising and falling of Syaoran's chest while he breathed lulled Sakura into a half sleep state. Without realizing it she turned towards his chest and snuggled closer to him taking in as much of his scent as possible, while trying to keep warm in the night air.

A vivid blush began to make its way on to Syaoran's face. What the hell did he think he was doing? First going to Sakura's house in the middle of the night, and holding her in his arms for comfort. Then sneaking Sakura out to take her to his apartment and saying she was welcome there as long as she wanted. And now here was his very own angel snuggling against him in his arms, this was probably the best day of his life. 'Now if only I had the courage to tell you that I love you.' Syaoran thought sadly. 'I know why, you are so beautiful you could have any guy why would you go for me?'

Unknown to him Sakura was thinking somewhere around the same line as him. Her emerald eyes stayed glued to his face while her cheeks tinted pink. What in the world was she doing in the arms of the man she loved, in ONLY a thin nightshirt? Sakura had dreamed of being whisked away in Syaoran's arms but she never thought of it happening. The way he was holding her so close but gently made Sakura only love him more and wish that he could feel the same way.

But finally they made it to Syaoran's apartment, landing gracefully on the balcony. Making his way inside Syaoran made a decision (a decision that caused another blush attack), Sakura would get his bed and he would sleep on the couch. Being the gentleman that he was Syaoran would never let Sakura sleep on his couch.

Of course Sakura had been here before, but at night Syaoran's apartment seemed different. She could see bits of all the furniture by the silvery light of the moon, enough to see that everything was green. Sakura began to blush as she thought, 'where am I going to stay?' That's when Syaoran began to move towards his bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sakura yelped then moaned because she jarred some of her bleeding cuts.

Syaoran saw the pain flash once again across Sakura's face and flinched, 'You wouldn't be in this pain if I had been able to help.' "Don't worry Sakura I'm just taking you to my room so you can be comfortable." Syaoran turned his head so Sakura wouldn't see him blush.

"Me, stay in your bed!" Sakura's face turned an un-natural shade of red due to blushing. "I can't take your bed Syaoran, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way, you are hurt way worse than me and I'm making sure you are comfortable." Syaoran said forcefully.

"Fine I'll sleep in your bed." Sakura pouted. The look was too cute for Syaoran and he chuckled quietly. They made their way into Syaoran's bedroom and Syaoran flicked the overhead light on with his shoulder.

Sakura took a look around the room and saw nothing really out of place or messed up. The walls were light green, along the left side of the room was a large window and along the right wall there was a dark wood drawer. Beneath the window was a large forest green bed with the sheets slightly ruffled. There was also a bookshelf full of old leather bound magical books, they probably belonged to the Li clan.

Syaoran carefully placed Sakura in his ruffled bed and straightened up unsurely. That's when Sakura noticed something, "Syaoran my blood is to stain your bed."

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran shrugged and pulled the sheets up over Sakura's body. "I can always get new sheets. But it has been a while so shouldn't the bleeding have stopped?"

"Um I guess...Uh Syaoran can you turn around so I can check." Sakura asked nervously. Syaoran's cheeks heated up and he spun around.

Sakura blushed profusely as she rolled up her nightshirt to see that all the painful lashes had stopped bleeding, but left trails of blood down her chest and stains on her shirt. Painful reminders of where those men touched her. Wincing and pulling her shirt back down Sakura signalled it was all right for Syaoran to turn around.

"Did they stop bleeding?"

"Yeah but they still sting and will probably leave scars." Sakura mumbled.

"Wait! I read about a spell for healing wounds somewhere!" Syaoran offered, "If only I could remember what book it was in." he sighed.

As a silence between the two magical teens settled, but out of nowhere their magical senses were sparked. Another magical presence entered the room, completely invisible but extremely powerful they didn't seem to want to harm anyone. Sakura and Syaoran stayed completely silent and still as this new entity made it's way throughout the room.

"Syaoran do you hear something?" Sakura asked unsurely. She inched towards Syaoran keep a grip on the almost forgotten star key around her neck.

"Yeah, I think so, quiet so I can listen." Syaoran's eyes swept the room trying to pinpoint the source of the new intruders.

Sakura held her breath, and then she heard it. A slow rattling noise crossed the room; it sounded like eerie ghost chains that they drag around t frighten you. "Ghosts!" Sakura squeaked.

"It's not a ghost, it's something else." Syaoran whispered. They had heard this noise before recently, like in a dream or ...nightmare.

"Chains." Syaoran breathed the word.

It was like a flash almost superimposed onto reality; yards and yards of gold and silver chains were wrapped and twisted all through Syaoran's room like a horrid spider web. As if knowing they had been caught the chains withdrew, but not before the golden chain raised itself and knocked a single book from Syaoran's bookshelf. After that the chains disappeared.

"They were from our dream weren't they?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, let's see what they wanted." Syaoran walked up to the fallen book and skimmed the page. Sakura saw the ends of Syaoran's lips turn upward in a smirk and he shook his head. "I don't believe it."


	3. Spells of Healing

Disclaimer: so unfortunate but I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Links in a Chain**

**Chapter 3**

**Spells of Healing**

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know what those creatures are up to, but they just found book and the page where the healing spell was." Syaoran handed the book over for Sakura to see. Something was strange about this, how could they get in un- noticed and why would they help a second time? He brushed of the suspicion in favour of helping a certain Cherry blossom.

Sakura wasn't exactly fluent in Chinese, so trying to read whatever was written in the old book was pointless. "Syaoran I can't read it, how do we do the spell?"

"Um let's see." Syaoran took the book and read the page quickly. Then he read it again and his face began to take on a tint of rosy blush.

"So do you know how to do the spell?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to the hint of pink on Syaoran's face. Syaoran nodded but refused to meet Sakura's eyes, his head remained down cast scanning the old yellowed page.

"Well how do you do the spell?" inquired Sakura. 'He's acting weird.' She crawled up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

The surprise contact made Syaoran jump a little and his face turned a dark shade of blush red. "Do you really wish to know?" Sakura nodded. "Alright, for the spell you need two people; the injured and the healthy."

"That would be us right?"

"Yep, now the injured, you, is supposed to relax while the healthy, me, conducts the magic from me to you to heal all of your injuries. There is only one problem..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Come on, you can tell me." Sakura encouraged.

"I'm supposed to have contact with all of the injuries to heal them..." he mumbled.

Sakura thought about the new information, not seeing the problem. (Yet) "So you've touched me before," She watched as Syaoran's face when so red that it was in danger of nosebleed. That's when one of her cuts across her breast gave off a slight sting. 'He has to make contact with all of my injuries...' Sakura gasped when she realised what she said and her face blushed to the point that it matched Syaoran's blush.

"Hoooeeeeeee! I didn't mean it that way!" Sakura shouted, looking mortified.

Syaoran shook his head trying to clear a few images that shouldn't be there. "No of course you didn't Sakura." He reassured her. "Maybe we should forget about this spell."

Sakura shifted on Syaoran's bed thinking the situation through. 'Don't do the spell; I may have scars when they finally heal but since they're magical they may not heal at all. OR. Go through with the spell; no scars for me but Syaoran will be touching me.' A shiver of either excitement or fear ran down her spine. 'And while he is performing the magic on me I can do the same for him!' Sakura concluded eyeing the chain pattern of lashes across Syaoran's chest.

Looking into Syaoran's deep amber eyes Sakura gave him a determined look. "Lets do the spell." She whispered. With those beautiful emerald eyes on him, Syaoran nearly lost himself in their depths. He just faintly heard Sakura agree to the spell, and his heartbeat quickened.

Yeah they've known each other for nearly 8 years, and are the best of friends, and are both mature adults (or mature teenagers depending on your view). And the two are secretly in love with each other and would never do anything to harm the other but could Syaoran really do this? It was just a spell right? He was only doing this to help, it meant nothing if he was only touching her due to spell requirements. Plus Sakura was hurt and Syaoran would never take advantage of her like that.

"Alright we'll do the spell." Syaoran whispered back to Sakura. Both of them seemed nervous and refused to make eye contact as Syaoran got up on his bed and sat in front of Sakura. "You need to relax Sakura." Syaoran instructed. Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled the built up tension, trying to relax.

"I'll start with your arms, okay?" Syaoran moved closer to Sakura, reaching out for her arm. Sakura nodded and held out her right arm that had chain burns coiled around it from when she was held against the tree.

All the nervousness that was building in Syaoran before slowly dissipated and was replaced with new calmer meditative state as he began to concentrate his magic to Sakura.

The effect was immediate, Sakura felt a wonderful tingling feeling run up her arm as Syaoran's powerful warm magic fill her body, going as far as to even tickle her aura. Once Syaoran had felt every chain mark and healed every burn left by those men, he moved to Sakura's left arm without hesitation.

Going through the same movement again over Sakura's left arm as he did the right, Syaoran felt the drain on his own body. With every wound healed, he grew more tired and drained. 'But I'm doing this for my Sakura so I won't stop. Besides my training back home was way worse.'

Soon Syaoran was done both of Sakura's arms and pulled back, unsure of his next move. But Sakura had already decided for him which body part would be healed next. With an impish grin on her face that was so out of character, Sakura lifted her right long slender leg and placed in Syaoran's lap.

"What?" Syaoran looked up with a blush.

"My leg next!" Sakura smiled. The feeling she was having right now towards Syaoran were unfamiliar but she went along with them.

Outside Syaoran's window

What these two teens didn't know was, just outside Syaoran's window, there was a group of eight people crowded around the window. Going unseen and un-sensed was their speciality as they laughed at the two magical beings blushing and growing more confident with each other.

"Oh ho! Seduce take your spell off the Card Mistress this instant!" one of the spirits demanded. His voice was childish and his moon lit form was small.

"No way Lost! This is my revenge for getting chain beaten by the Master and Mistress!" Snorted an indigent female voice.

The rest of the spirit crowd either hissed in agreement with Seduce for revenge- The ones in the dream-, or growled in agreement with Lost for leaving them be - The Clow cards not part of the dream.

What all of them failed to realize was the platform of gold and silver chains that they stood upon was beginning to shift on its own.

"Look you little imp, it's bad enough you took pity on those two and used Master's chains to knock down that stupid book" Seduce was cut off by Lost.

"Which you tried to stop me with Mistresses chains and failed miserably." Lost snorted.

"You didn't feel those chains as punishment Lost! I want revenge; this is how I'm going to get it. Any way using our power against those bakas in there, aren't we are supposed to do that any way!" Shouted Seduce motioning to the window.

It seemed the Chained platform they stood upon had had enough because it twisted apart, leaving the group to float five stories up in the air. Unfortunately floating wasn't the worst of their problems.

_"You little demonic spirits, what do you think you're doing!"_ screeched the owner of the silver chains. The Clow spirits froze and slowly turned to their furious Mistress.

"We, we are introduced miss-mistress so this is perfectly in line isn't it?" squeaked Sorrow who had tried to defend before.

"Leave those poor things alone! They've been through enough!" bellow Mistress. Out of nowhere her living chains rose and wrapped around everyone. "Don't come back until tomorrow!" she ordered, and then flung them into the night.

A manacled hand was placed calmingly on her shoulder. "They may stupid, but I'm pretty sure they won't come back tonight." The Master's deep voice seemed to sooth The Mistress.

"I know I just didn't want them to harm Sakura and Syaoran." The Mistress sighed. "Remind me to reward Lost for helping them." The Master nodded in agreement.

Back inside Syaoran's bedroom

The spell that had been weaved between the teens was suddenly broken and their eyes unglazed to see Syaoran's hand had travelled a little too far up Sakura's leg. Quickly he brought his hand back and blushed furiously.

"S-sorry I-I didn't know w-what I was do-doing." He stammered.

"It's alright." Sakura said, "I don't think either of us had control so let's just blame this on a Clow Card."

Syaoran looked up into the smiling/blushing face of his angel 'You are always so forgiving.' He thought then chuckled despite what happened. "Alright we'll blame it on a Clow Card as long as we tell no one of this incident."

"Deal."

Soon both of Sakura's legs were healed and tingling from the magic.

"Um Sakura how am I supposed to do the rest of you?" Syaoran asked, aware of how that sounded in his head.

"The rest of me? Uh how about with your eyes closed," offered Sakura blushing at the thought of Syaoran touching her. (Even with his eyes closed.)

"That could work, but how will I know where to heal?"

"I could guide your hand."

"Yeah, but your shirt..." he trailed off not wanting to mention that it had to be off.

Sakura caught on to what he was saying, and was sympathetic of Syaoran's situation. "It will be off. But I trust you more than anyone else Syaoran, and I know that you would never take advantage of me like that."

Her confidence in him was encouraging but he still had his doubts. Sakura saw this and decided that she'd have to do something out of character. Gabbing the ends of her nightshirt she began to lift it, Syaoran saw this and yelped.

"What are you doing!?"

Sakura just giggled. "I wasn't really going to take it off. I just wanted to snap you out of your little zone out."

Syaoran blushed slightly, "No delaying the inevitable," he sighed and closed his eyes tight. He heard the shifting of cloth, that meant Sakura's nightshirt was gone, and of course that caused him to blush. ' No don't picture her in your head. You are such a hentai; don't think of Sakura topless like that! Bad me!'

'Okay this is it.' Sakura surveyed the damage on herself and it looked worse with the dry blood trails. Redden trails of flesh crept along her pale creamy skin, going around her breasts and trailing down to her panty line. 'I just have to trust Syaoran.'

He jumped a little as he felt Sakura's warm slightly shaking hand take his hand and gently pull it forward. It seemed that both held their breaths as Sakura guided Syaoran's hand toward herself, placing his hand just below her collarbone at the tip of a particularly painful touch mark.

"S-should I start now?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Yeah- you can start now." Sakura answered equally nervous. With the little magic he had left, he began to concentrate it at the tip of his palm. Sakura watched as the skin Syaoran's hand touched became normal again and ceased the painful throbbing. Looking to his face Sakura saw he was deep in concentration. 'Perfect now I can try healing him!'

Sakura was careful to keep her attention to where she guided Syaoran's hand so she didn't guide it somewhere it didn't need to be, reaching out with her free hand toward Syaoran's own chain burns.

That is when Sakura really began to notice how shirtless Syaoran really was. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as Sakura surveyed the strong slim build of her warrior, as he moved fluidly to heal Sakura. His muscles underneath his skin moved in an almost seducingly slow way.

'Okay Sakura just breath, you are just returning the favour of him helping you by healing him.' She told her self. Sakura had been training with her magic since the cards were sealed so concentrating her power to heal Syaoran was a fairly easy task.

'What is she doing?' Syaoran wondered as he felt the warm comforting pink magic of Sakura wash through him, and the dull sting on his chain burns fade. He didn't dare open his eyes to see what she was doing so he settled for asking. "Sakura- uh what are you doing?"

Both of Sakura's hands paused trying to think of a good answer, "Don't worry Syaoran, I'm only healing your wounds so you're not bothered by them."

"Oh arigatou." He mumbled, "You always think of others don't you Sakura?"

"Yeah kind of..." Sakura trailed off not sure if it was a statement or a complement.

A silence sort of settled in as Sakura finished healing Syaoran, for he had obtained far less wounds than she had. At the same time her attention slipped and so did her hand, which meant Syaoran's hand went with it, landing on her...

"_ACK!_" Sakura involuntarily screeched, surprising Syaoran making his eyes open, and of course he got an eye full. Once his brain processed the information he snapped his eyes shut and began spouting apologies.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Syaoran babbled.

"No, no it's my fault I was guiding your hand! I lost my concentration and let my hand slip. I'm really sorry about that Syaoran!" They were getting nowhere apologizing continuously to each other, but the light tenderness of Sakura's last remaining lash brought her back. "Syaoran do you have enough magic left for one more?" she asked timidly.

"I think so..." Syaoran let his hand be guided to the last place he wanted to go. The heat in both their faces was almost unbearable just about to the point of nosebleed. Sakura slowly guided his hand over and let it enclose over her breast. The feeling that ran down her spine and tickled her insides surprised her a little. Did she enjoy his touch?

On the other side, Syaoran had nearly a full-fledged war going on inside his head. Two sides of him raged within his mind. One side was his proper well-raised future Li Clan leader who always saw things logically side, which was shouting to pull back before he did something regrettable. His other side was the wild hormone driven teenager that stayed locked up inside his head so no one ever gets to see him, but right now that side of him was screaming to go farther and tell Sakura how he felt. 'I love her so much that I don't want to spend a day apart. I never want anyone else to touch her!' 'What if she doesn't like me that way, maybe I shouldn't tell her how I feel just yet.'

In the end his proper side won and as soon as the wound was healed he drew back from Sakura, never opening his eyes. But in the back of his mind there was a feeling tugging at him. Was it loss?

As Syaoran drew away, Sakura immediately felt the loss of warmth and comfort and the other strange feeling she couldn't name. 'Maybe I should tell him that I love him... no, he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to burden him.'

Before Syaoran could leave for the couch, or even before Sakura could go for her nightshirt an over whelming sense of exhaustion over took both their bodies. The magical drain on both of them was greater than they had thought. Blackness edged Syaoran's vision as he fell back on his bed, his head hitting the pillow falling. Sakura took a similar fall, except her head did not hit a pillow, instead her head rested upon Syaoran's chest.

Both were out like lights dreamlessly sleeping on the large bed, as Syaoran reached his arms out in his sleep wrapping them around Sakura's lithe form protectively. It seemed as he did so that a small smile appeared on both of their sleeping faces.


	4. Revealing Situations

Back again, are we? =P

Disclaimer: such sweet sorrow that I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Links in a Chain  
Chapter 4  
Revealing Situations**

**Syaoran's living room**

"Rattle...rattle, rattle, rattle." The noise broke the gentle calm silence of Syaoran's apartment.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhh!" hissed a shadowed man, "Would you shut your chains up before you wake the sleeping ones!" he growled to the second figure who was just fitting through the balcony door.

"Sorry, they are just a little agitated from those little- little- oh you know!" the second figure's voice hissed back, revealing that she was the woman who had thrown a fit on the lingering Clow spirits outside Syaoran's window.

The man who had entered before her shook his head in the dim light of the dark apartment, "The temper you have is only worthy of one so full of life such as your self." His deep voice was deathly smooth. "Come we must see if they have succeeded in repairing the damage that our charges have wreaked."

With a simple hand movement his golden chains came to his companion and lifted her gently. "I guess that I do wish to check on the small sorcerers. But you really need not carry me." Her voice as lively as the silvery chained that danced around her.

**Syaoran's bedroom**

The light that spilled from the overhead light finally illuminated both of their figures, (Along with illuminating the sleeping pair on Syaoran's bed. . ) shedding light on their shadowed faces.

"Ooohhhhh. Look at them, they are so adorable together." Cooed the woman, spotting the sleeping pair cuddled with one another. Her eyes were dark sparkling black dancing with life as she watched Syaoran tuck Sakura closer to him. Her eyes where much contrast to her almost glowing snowy white hair that was so long it pooled around her feet. To match this magical woman's adult voice, her body was very tall and slim and adult like.

Her creamy skin was covered in many layers of silken white, silver and blue cloth; her silver pants were tight over her long legs covered in the loose light blue skirt that went down to her feet. It was slit straight up the side to the waistband so that it showed the manacles that were attached to her ankles. The woman's white top was very loose not showing any curve or womanly attribute, the flap came over to the right and buttoned down with silver moons and light blue suns. The sleeves were extremely wide and were trimmed in a silver chain pattern.

The three single details that seemed out of place amidst all the silver, white and blue were her black eyes, the small black braid that trailed in front of her left her and the stitched in black Japanese character for life. The character seemed appropriate because she absolutely radiated a sense of life.

She seemed the exact opposite from her friend who was prowling around the room observing the details, "It does appear that any damage caused has been repaired, we shall go now."

Opposite of his companion, this man was dressed in all black, gold and deep blood red. His hair was jet black and trailed down his back tied back with red tie, but his eyes were such a light blue that they almost white (Possibly a little dead looking.). Now I have already said what his voice sounded like so to match it this he was about a head taller than the woman with a tall slim and toned figure.

His clothes were all black, red and gold, but unlike the woman who's pants were tight, the man's blood red pants were very loose, like the shrine caretaker pants. Unfortunately the legs of the pants covered his bare feet and manacled ankles that attached to his golden chains. Worn over his pants was strange gold skirt like thing that was merely a piece of cloth in front and in the back, not much of a skirt. Now his black shirt was left open exposing his tanned chest, but the sleeves ran down his arms loosely and were very wide at the cuffs covering the manacles on his wrists.

Unlike the woman who had the black stick out on her, this man had three white things that really stuck out. First was the snowy white braid of hair that hung down in front of his right ear, second was his almost dead white eyes and third was the stitched in white Japanese character for death. How appropriate was the character for someone who emanated the calm dark aura of death.

"Go we can't go now! Look at them." She motioned to Sakura and Syaoran; "we need a camera for this!"

"No, there will be other opportunities."

"Fine, I shall merely make their situation more comfortable." With a flick of her wrist, silver chains began to slip off Syaoran's pants.

"What are you doing!" the man hissed, intervening with his golden chains.

"As I said I'm making them more comfortable. Who likes sleeping in their day clothes?" she replied, while tossing his pants on the floor.

"When you said more comfortable I thought you meant pulling up the sheets for them, like this." His golden chains raised and pulled the green sheets up over the sleeping pair.

"They're not going to get cold any time soon being cuddled so closely." She replied loftily.

Just the sheet made it to Sakura's lower back; Syaoran's hand shot out and gripped the golden chain. "What the!" The man pulled back and gripped his wrist as if he was burned or shocked, raising his chain to examine the spot where Syaoran had grabbed.

Syaoran never woke, but he rolled to his side so Sakura was cuddled closely to his chest and his back faced the intruders. The woman came over and glanced at her companion's chain. "See! Right there, it's chipped! It wasn't just a fluke that my chain was cracked!" She seemed excited despite the grimace on her friends face.

"Protective little Wolf aren't you..." he muttered looking at his wrist underneath the manacle. The flesh was slightly burned, "We must be going my lovely, before this couple are rudely awakened to the sight of us."

"Yes of course, we shall be going. Give me a moment." He watched as she began to mount the bed and lean over Syaoran. "I meant it when I said you are strongest with your warrior by your side." She whispered and kissed Sakura gently on the forehead then backed off when Syaoran growled. "And you, Little Wolf, better take care of her. Better yet take care of each other."

The man shook his head; his friend always had such sentimentality.

Silently both of them left the room, turning off the overhead light for the sleeping couple and stood upon the balcony to see the grey light of pre-dawn morning.

"I really do believe that they can do this...Don't you- Death?"

Death turned to his companion and sighed, "To be honest, I really don't know...If they can do this- Life." Both of them disappeared with a flick of their chains with only a slight rattle in the wind to say that they were even there.

**Hours later, at the dawn.**

The sun's light filtered through the grand window, washing over the resting occupants of Syaoran's bedroom. Sakura was brought into the waking world in the most pleasant of moods, feeling so warm, safe, and comfortable with her blanket wrapped around her. A blanket that smelled of autumn and sandalwood, Sakura snuggled closer and found her blanket seemed to move closer to her.

'A moving blanket?' Sakura open her eyes to investigate, only to find that she wrapped up in someone's strong arms and pressed against their chest. 'S- Syaoran?' Indeed it was him holding her close, the colour in her checks began to rise while she tried to move out of his embrace.

Two things happened when she moved; one, Sakura found out that Syaoran was in nothing but a pair of green silk boxers; two, even if she wanted to move, Syaoran only pulled Sakura back to him in his sleep.

'Hoe... how am I supposed to get up?' She thought desperately. Memories of what had happened last night seemed to be coming back. The nightmarish dream, waking up in pain, Syaoran coming to her house, whisking her away to his apartment (Her heart gave a little flutter) the healing spell, and of course the last memory of becoming so tired that she passed out.

'Is this what it would be like to be married to him? Every morning I could wake up in his arms feeling so warm and safe?' she wondered. Some how Sakura had forgotten the fact that there was no shirt to cover her as she raised herself to look upon Syaoran's sleeping face. 'He is so kawaii when he sleeps.' Sakura thought seeing his relaxed face that sported a somewhat happy smile. 'You never smile like that in public,' Sakura reached out a hand to brush away his chocolate coloured bangs, 'you always seemed to be able to smile at me though... maybe you really do love-.'

Her thoughts were cut off as Syaoran began to stir. '_Hoe!_ What do I do? I know I'll pretend that I'm still asleep. Hopefully he won't get mad.' Sakura dropped back down into Syaoran warm embrace, snuggling closer for comfort.

Syaoran stirred a little bit, trying to keep hold of a delightful dream where he was holding his Cherry blossom. Opening his eyes Syaoran was still under the pretence that he was still holding his Sakura in his dream, not aware that he was actually awake. 'Another dream where you tease me with the ability to hold you in my dreams, and yet I am denied the pleasure of holding you in the waking world.' He mentally sighed. Something tugged in the back of his mind, a detail that he should be paying more attention to but Syaoran brushed it off in favour of Sakura.

"So beautiful." He mumbled into Sakura's hair. Sakura shivered a little in delight, Syaoran must have taken it for something else because he drew his body closer over Sakura's. 'If only you were mine, I'd never let anyone hurt you.'

Her scent of cherry blossoms was so intoxicating and the feel of her warm body pressed to him, he let out a dazed happy sigh. 'If only I was awake.' That's when the fine details of his situation began to become clear, a little too clear for a dream. 'No... I can't be awake...' Syaoran panicked slightly, his logical side telling him that he should get out of there.

Syaoran slowly tried to slip from the bed, but Sakura wanted to play her sleeping act a little longer, so she latched onto his arm. Weighing his options, Syaoran decided that Sakura was too kawaii to wake so he turned to get back into the bed.

Syaoran's face became severely red as he realised the absence of Sakura's nightshirt. Flashes of last night resurfaced and Syaoran recalled everything including why Sakura's shirt was gone, but he had been sleeping with her...

Syaoran happened to glance down and notice that his pants had taken a leave of their own also. "S-Sa-Sa-Sakura..." he was able to stammer.

"What is it?" Sakura sat up, dropping the sleeping act. Wrong thing to do because it caused the green sheet to drop down, Syaoran stared for a moment then dropped his gaze to the floor respectfully. "Huh? Syaoran what is it?"

Suddenly it seemed a little breezy to her and she looked down to discover why it felt breezy to her. There was no shirt, where there should be a shirt. 'I took it off for the spell, that was alright... but I was next to him- I was sleeping really really close to him in nothing but my panties!' Sakura caught sight of Syaoran in nothing but his boxers. It all really sunk in then.

Sakura's scream that followed was possibly heard by residents of China... and maybe the moon.

Syaoran jumped at how loud Sakura screamed and rushed out the room to save further embarrassment. Running into the living room, he took deep breaths trying to cool his immensely hot face. Glancing around he spotted the wall clock that read 10:00 am, extremely late for his standards.

Once his face had cooled and Sakura's screaming had ceased, Syaoran made his way cautiously back to his room. Knocking lightly on the door, he poked his head in to see Sakura wearing a bed sheet as a toga and her face was cherry red. "Uh- Sakura are you alright?" really stupid question, look at how they both just woke up.

She didn't seem to hear him. 'HOE! I can't believe I had no shirt! Syaoran must really think I'm something, he is probably so mad or really disgusted with me...' Sakura sighed. A persistent knocking coming from near by knocked her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Syaoran knocking on the door.

"Sakura- Sakura? Are you alright?" He seemed slightly concerned not angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she trailed off. He came into the room stopping short of the bed. Bending down, Syaoran picked up the pair of pants he should have been wearing when he woke up.

Out of nowhere Sakura blurted "I'm sorry!" then averted her eyes.

"Sorry? No you shouldn't be sorry Sakura." Syaoran sat attentively on his bed next to Sakura, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Sakura looked up, Syaoran continued, "I mean I should have been able to protect you in the first place. If you weren't hurt I wouldn't have had to bring you here and do the spell. Without the spell we both wouldn't have passed out from magic depletion. Thus this wouldn't have happened."

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was still beating himself up over what those Clow Cards had done to her. His face went downcast and his shoulders were tense. Her modesty took second place as she came over to lightly hug Syaoran around the neck.

"You shouldn't be sorry about that, because I'm not sorry about what they did. I'm mad! I know that we can capture all of them. That will show those Clow Cards not to mess with us!" Sakura declared fiercely. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at the kawaiiness.

"What I am sorry about was uh..." even though Syaoran was unable to see her face he knew Sakura was blushing. "I'm sorry for- no shirt... and... snuggling. I faked being asleep so I could stay next to you longer. Please don't be mad at me..."

"You weren't asleep?"

Sakura shook her head.

"How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to hear that 'so beautiful' comment."

"Oh." Syaoran blushed. "I thought I was dreaming when I said that..."

Sakura sat back on the back on the bed and questioned him, "Who were you dreaming of?"

"No one, really. It was just a dream." Syaoran lied. "Nothing about anyone." He got up off the bed. Sakura stood with him, bringing a whole bed sheet with her.

"Come on, please there had to be some one beautiful in your dream for you to say that." Secretly Sakura wished it were she that Syaoran dreamed of. Syaoran remained stubborn and refused to tell, saying that he dreamt of no one.

"Okay, you didn't say it to any one in particular." Sakura was disappointed slightly. She brushed off the small defeat by grabbing her blood stained nightshirt from the floor.

The shirt reminded her that she still had blood streaked across her body from the opened wounds that were now non-existent, healed last night, courtesy of Syaoran. 'How will I get clean, I don't even have a change of clothes...'

Syaoran seemed to read her thoughts. Or he saw the look Sakura gave to reddish/brown streaks that showed over her exposed skin. But he solved her little problem with out even thinking. "You can use my washroom to take a bath."

"Really?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled her wonderful angelic smile.

Sakura's smiles were one of the things that Syaoran could never resist, practically melting on the spot because her smile was just for him. "Yeah go ahead, you know where it is?"

Sakura nodded, "I've been here before you know." She walked passed him with her blood stained nightshirt, taking the green sheet toga with her. Syaoran followed her out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to think.

'Baka! I can't believe what you just did.' Syaoran reprimanded himself. 'She is in your washroom taking a bath... That means she is...' Syaoran's face blushed before he could even finish the mental sentence.

At the time, Syaoran could hear from the kitchen, a sound of a lithe body moving around in his washroom. (Blush) Then the rustling of cloth being dropped on the floor (blush, blush) and of course the stating of the water. After a moment there was a splashing noise, which meant that Sakura had finally dropped into the tub. (Blush, blush, blush)

A short moment of silence, then Syaoran heard Sakura's voice float from the washroom. "Syaoran can I ask something?"

"Yeah go ahead." He walked up to door to be able to hear what she was asking more clearly.

"Uh- well- um... I'm already in the water so I have to ask you. I got in here with out thinking, and I forgot to get a towel...could you maybe-." Sakura voice tailed off, but it was obvious that she wanted him to grab a towel for her.

"S- Sure..." Syaoran answered. (Blush, blush, blush... holy crap near nosebleed.)

There was a small linen closet that Syaoran got as a bonus for getting the big top floor apartment. He kept all of his sheets, towels, facecloths and other thing in there to save space.

Grabbing one of the biggest fluffiest green towels, and a large light green facecloth he made his way back to the washroom. (Blushing all the way because of some teenaged thoughts that were running around inside his head.

"Sakura how am I supposed to give you the stuff?" Syaoran asked. Silence came from inside then Sakura's answer.

"I don't want to soak your floor so just drop the towel off inside the door." Her voice slightly squeaked in nervousness.

"Inside the door." Syaoran froze.

"Yeah, I think I left it unlocked." Sakura voice got a little bit quieter. The sound of a shower curtain being pulled came from inside.

"Okay here goes nothing." Syaoran reached out his free hand and turned the knob on the door slowly. Careful to keep his eyes down, he deposited the towel on the floor and slid it with reaching distance of the bathtub.

"Arigatou Syaoran," Sakura's voice floated from behind the shower curtain, which had the picture of a wolf underneath a Sakura tree at night on it.

"Don't mention it." Syaoran mumbled. Then by accident he glanced up to see the silhouette of an angel in front of him, through the shower curtain. Forgetting himself, Syaoran stared at the shadowed figure of Sakura. 'She is so beautiful' he thought seeing all of her well-shaped curves in the silhouette. But the splashing of water brought Syaoran back, and he realised what he was doing.

Quickly he backed out of the room and shut the door, berating himself for doing such a thing.

From inside he could still hear the swirling of water, and the slight giggles from the girl who was bathing.

Syaoran seemed to be starting to control his blushing now, but a single thought ran through his mind that made all of blushing come back.

'What is Sakura going to wear when she gets out?'


	5. Baths Breakfasts and Brief Visits

**Links in a Chain  
Chapter 5  
Brief Introductions  
**  
**In Syaoran's bedroom**

Sakura stood there in Syaoran's room with only the sheet she grabbed and tied around her for cover. Sakura pondered if she could ask for a wet cloth to wipe off her skin, but was leaning away from the suggestion.

That's when Syaoran's offer was voiced, "You can use my washroom to take a bath." Sakura looked up, feeling a smile twitched her lips.

"Really?" Sakura couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. Syaoran was being so generous towards her lately Sakura really liked it.

"Yeah go ahead, you know where it is?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "I've been here before you know." She decided that it was kind of stupid to just stand there, so Sakura held tightened her hold on her nightshirt and made her way past Syaoran.

He followed her out of the room, but Sakura heard him make his way to the kitchen as she went to the washroom.

**Inside the washroom**

Stepping inside, Sakura pulled the rest of her toga in after her. 'Wow.' The washroom was bigger than the usual apartment washroom, with both a shower and tub. The walls were dark blue and there was a dark forest green mat on the tiled floor.

Sakura spun around to see that the shower curtain was a beautiful picture of a wolf that sat underneath a Sakura tree in full bloom at night. 'I guess Syaoran has really good taste in shower curtains.' She giggled at her own joke.

'I guess I should strip the sheet toga and get a bath.' Sakura pulled off her panties first. Then she reached up to the knot that held up her toga up, but she hesitated untying the sheet. 'If I take it off, I will be basically naked in Syaoran's washroom.' Nervously Sakura glanced towards the door. It was closed.

'Wait, what I'm I worried about, Syaoran isn't going to burst in on me.' Sakura reasoned, dropping the sheet and turned on the water. She turned the taps so the water was steaming hot, and then dunked her self in the water.

"Aaahhhhh. That feels so nice." She sighed. Sakura reached for a facecloth or towel only to find that she forgot to grab any before she got into the water. Now there wasn't even something to dry off with so she could get it herself. 'I guess I could ask Syaoran...' Sakura blushed.

"Syaoran can I ask something?" The colour in Sakura's cheeks increased. She heard footsteps near the door.

"Yeah, go ahead." He replied.

Sakura began to stutter, "Uh- well- um... I'm already in the water so I have to ask you. I got in here with out thinking, and I forgot to get a towel... Could you maybe-." Sakura let her voice trail off from embarrassment. 'I hope he knows what I want.'

"S- Sure." There were sounds of Syaoran walking off then returning shortly after. "Sakura how am I supposed to give you the stuff?"

Sakura froze, 'How am I going to get the stuff? I could get out of the tub and just open the door a crack...' she looked down at her self, where the hot water had already dissolved most of the dried blood. 'Though by accident the door might swing open... Nope that option is out of the question!'

'Hoe... how about Syaoran just comes in. I could pull the shower curtain closed. No wet floor, and no naked body!' Sakura blushed at the though of Syaoran coming in and seeing her naked. "Although, he already got a pretty good look at me when we woke up.'

"I don't want to soak your floor so just drop the towel off inside the door." Sakura's voice squeaked.

"Inside the door?" his voice sounded shocked, or nervous.

"Yeah I think I left it unlocked." Sakura's voice just kept getting quieter as she pulled the shower curtain to hide her from view.

Sakura heard a quiet mumbling that sounded like, "Okay here goes nothing." then the door slid open and Sakura heard the towel and facecloth being slid across the floor. For some reason Sakura had an impulse to just rip the curtain away to see Syaoran but see fought it, just being able to say, "Arigatou Syaoran."

He grumbled back, "Don't mention it." But he never left.

'What is he doing?' Sakura shifted in the water causing it to splash. Syaoran snapped out of his little daydream and left. 'Maybe he dropped something.' Sakura reached around the curtain and grabbed the facecloth to being her quick bath.

Sakura ran her hand over what was left of a bloodstain where a touch burn had used to be. Not even a scar was left in its place, 'I have Syaoran to thank for healing all of my wounds.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe I'll make him breakfast as an arigatou to him.'

Once she decided that, Sakura really began to relax in the warm steamy water. 'I can't believe that I am actually taking a bath in Syaoran's tub. I mean he's taken a bath in this tub...' Sakura paused, and thought what it meant that Syaoran had bathed in the tub before her. (A/n Well duh he's bathed in the tub before, what do you think? That Syaoran's never had a bath before?) 'But if he's taken a bath, that means that he was na-naked in here...'

Sufficed to say Sakura's face had turned red again.

Sakura pushed those kind of thoughts out of her mind, and relaxed in water once more. A fine amount of time had passed that Sakura spent inhaling Syaoran's scent from the steamed bathroom, at one point she was sure that she had fallen asleep.

Finally Sakura realized the time she was spending and finished up her bath quickly, making sure that all of the remaining blood was gone and giving her body a once over scrub with the soap and facecloth so she felt a lot more refreshed and clean for the day.

Using the large fluffy towel that was given to by her Syaoran to dry off with, Sakura only had one problem... "What am I going to wear now?"

She could deal with wearing her panties, but it was absolutely out of the question that she would put that bloody nightshirt back on her just cleaned body.

**Back with Syaoran **

'Is she almost done?' Syaoran began to wonder if Sakura had drowned by now, she was taking a long time in the tub.

He had taken advantage of the time Sakura used in the tub to train on the roof of the apartment building. It was far later in the day then he usually trained. Usually Syaoran was up at around 5:00am to go through his training exercise, but due to circumstances beyond his control, Syaoran had awoken from his sleep late.

Putting on a pair of light, loose training pants and grabbing his sword, Syaoran had spent a good hour up on the roof practicing his martial arts or sword techniques. All the while he was training, Syaoran had the foreboding feeling that he might need all of his skills in the near future.

The threats that were issued from the dark Clow Cards and his promise to protect Sakura from them, rang in his mind fuelling him to work harder,

_"Lovely Cherry blossom, you will suffer at our hands!"_

"Curse you Warrior!" 

"Sakura. as long as I live I promise I'll make sure those people never touch you like that again."

"Yes Sakura. I promise that I will protect you better in the future." Syaoran promised under his breath.

Deciding that Sakura was most likely done taking her bath Syaoran went back down to his apartment, where he now sat at his small table staring at the bathroom door.

"Sakura. are you alright in there?" Syaoran asked.

At first she didn't answer, then he heard her mumble, "Syaoran, I have another problem."

"What? Wait I know what it is." Syaoran sighed.

"Oh, you do?" Sakura stepped closer to the door, "In that case, can I please borrow some of your clothes to wear?"

Even if Syaoran knew that was coming, there was something almost surreal about Sakura asking to wear his clothes.

"I'll go find you some of my clothes, uh, for you to wear." Syaoran turned to go back to his room to find something for Sakura.

Syaoran dug through his closet to find the smallest thing in there to cover Sakura's small from. At the back of his closet, Syaoran luckily found a pair of faded cut off jeans and a yellow t-shirt that was in excellent condition. "I hope these will be alright for her, I mean hopefully they're not too big on her."

Quickly Syaoran went back to the washroom door, "Sakura I found you some clothes- ACK!" Syaoran had only turned the knob slightly and the door swung open with such a force that it sent him tumbling back.

Sakura had been leaning against the door waiting for his return and was not prepared for when Syaoran turned the doorknob. The only thing Sakura was able to do before toppling to the ground was secure her towel around her dripping body.

Sakura screeched as her unbalanced body headed towards the ground. She closed her eyes waiting to meet the floor hard, but the impact never came. Instead, Sakura hit something warm and muscular that smelled of autumn and sandalwood, 'Oh god! I didn't fall on him did I?'

"S-sorry, Sakura," Syaoran stammered in her ear. He was only confirming that she really had fell on him.

"No, I should be sorry." Sakura really only began to realise what kind of position they were in; Syaoran was wearing only a pair of training pants, and Sakura in nothing but her panties and towel, "I shouldn't have been leaning on the door..." her voice trailed off as amber met emerald.

The world seemed to be fading around them as the magical sorcerers locked eyes. If you were in the room that moment and processed magical ability, you would have seen their auras slowly begin to flow into one another, like a dance of souls who have finally found their match.

"S-Syaoran..."

"S-Sakura..."

They were only breaths away from one another when Sakura realised what she doing. 'I can't. Not yet!' her mind cursed. Getting up from Syaoran and taking the bundle of clothing Sakura darted for the washroom once more.

After she shut the door, Sakura slid to the floor, 'I was so close and yet he is so far out of my reach. I should have never tried to kiss him!' her thoughts were only slightly blurred from the contact she had established seconds before. 'He almost looked like he wanted to kiss me to.' 'Hai, maybe in my dreams!'

"I can still feel your aura surrounding me..." Sakura mumbled half dazed. Similar feelings that had been tossing within her resurfaced, making her long for Syaoran to hold her again and feeling his warmth surround her. It felt so right to be like that. "Oh well."

Sakura quickly changed into Syaoran's clothes, finding that the jeans only stayed up if she held them and the t-shirt slipped off her shoulder occasionally. 'Syaoran nearly saw me naked, so I guess this isn't so bad.' She giggled despite herself.

**With Syaoran **

He still lay on the ground where he'd fallen. The feeling of Sakura's aura mingling with his was still so fresh, and the sight of her moist skin shine in the sunlight nearly hypnotized him into daze.

It felt as if some higher force kept driving them together into such predicaments. Her presence felt so good being so close to him, like it had when he woke up with Sakura in his arms.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Syaoran sighed. Getting up from the floor, Syaoran's eyes darted to the door as it opened. Out came an angel beyond beauty, her clothes hung off her loosely and her auburn tresses were still damp, but those emerald eyes really drew him in.

"How do I look?"

On impulse Syaoran breathed a single word, "Beautiful..." Sakura immediately blushed.

"W-what?"

"Oh!" Syaoran gasped and blushed. "I meant that you look alright."

"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura suddenly found the floor was very interesting.

"Yeah, um I think that I'll take a shower." Syaoran mumbled, darting quickly to the side for a towel then into the washroom. Within his mind Syaoran couldn't help but think Sakura looked so right wearing his clothes, even if they didn't fit her, it added to the pure beauty and fantasy of it.

With Sakura

"Okay." Sakura nodded, making her way to the kitchen to cook Syaoran's arigatou breakfast. From the kitchen Sakura could hear the water from the shower start, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"Now where do you keep everything?" she muttered. It was a good thing Syaoran was so organised, that made the job of hunting everything down for breakfast really easy. Once Sakura had eggs and bacon going, she turned on the small radio in the kitchen and hummed along with on of the tunes.

Careful to keep her eye on the eggs so they didn't burn, Sakura walked over to the balcony and began to think. The sun had already risen high in the warm April sky. You would think it would be hard to sigh on such a Sunday, but Sakura found that thoughts of the new dark Clow Cards were enough to make her sigh.

"Why do things like this always happen to you and I, Syaoran?"

"Because you are the Clow Mistress and he is Clow's Descendant. Things like these are drawn to the both of you, to challenge what magic you have. Such is your fate in life." Then a flash went off.

"That voice!" Sakura gasped and spun around, "You were woman- HOE!" Sakura began to trip over the railing of the balcony because she spun so fast.

"Watch yourself now." Life's silver chains nudged Sakura back to safety.

Sakura slid down on the ground and stared and the pale woman who sat on top of the couch in front of her, "How- how did you get in here!"

Life smiled kindly at the confused girl, "I sort of popped in here, forgive me for your distress." She left her perch on the couch and kneeled in front of Sakura. "You appear far better now then you did last night," Life's hand traveled over Sakura's face pensively, and then trailed down her chest.

"Remarkable," commented a man's voice, "all your wounds healed by that single Warrior."

"Hoe!" Sakura's head jerked to the familiar man who appeared behind Life, "Who are you two! How did you get in?!"

Her shouting had alerted the showering sorcerer down the hall, "Sakura!" From Sakura's distressed tone of voice, it sounded as if Clow Cards had snuck into his apartment. Thus the basis of Syaoran bursting out of the washroom with only a small towel wrapped around his mid-section, "Are you alright?" he immediately Syaoran headed to Sakura, as Life and Death backed off.

"I- you- yeah I'm fine- but."

Hot water from his body dripped down on Sakura's body, as he leaned over her in concern, "But what?"

"Um, Syaoran...Guests." Sakura motioned to the standing pair in the living room. Syaoran took notice and his face turned tomato red from embarrassment. Before he could move to hide, a flash went off.

"There! I am so glad I brought a camera this time!" Life waved two Polaroid pictures in the air happily.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Syaoran dived for the washroom, and Sakura screeched in surprise, from inside the washroom Syaoran demanded furiously, _"Who do you think you are, invading my apartment!"_

Life smiled amusingly, "I think I am Life and my friend here is Death." She chirped.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Life and Death?"

Death smirked, "Yes, Life and Death."

"Sakura, do you think you could grab me some clothes." Syaoran mumbled from within the washroom.

"Of course." Sakura scrambled to Syaoran's bedroom. Opening his closet she was met uncertainty. "What would look good on him?"

**With Life and Death**

"Now if that wasn't a loving married couple, I don't know what is." Life giggled, "I mean did you see their auras, each one was threaded with the other it was so beautiful.

Death didn't seem to notice anything that Life had said. Instead he stared at the blackened eggs in the pan, "she killed their breakfast."

"How about we could do a friendly favour then. I mean if Clow's promise remains true, this could be the least we do, making breakfast for them I mean."

Death sighed, "Very well."

**Sakura with Syaoran's clothes **

"Here, I think you'll like these." Sakura opened the door slightly and Syaoran's hand snatched his clothes. "Arigatou." Sakura heard him say. She walked back to their unexpected guests so as not to be rude, only to find they were gone leaving behind a pleasant surprise.

Syaoran came out off the washroom wearing a real hot looking green button up t-shirt and denim shorts. Silently he walked up behind Sakura. "So where did Life and Death go?"

"They're gone but look what they left." Sakura looked over the table. In the few minutes that Sakura had been selecting Syaoran's clothes, Life and Death had managed to create a full spread of eggs, bacon, oranges, hash browns, sausages, pancakes and a large pitcher of chilled orange juice all arranged with utmost care for a two people.

"Look, they left a note." Syaoran glared at the little piece of folded paper, while Sakura happily picked the note up, which had a cute looking thin chain dangling off it.

"Listen to this Syaoran;

_Dearest Sakura and Syaoran_

Please enjoy this simple breakfast that we have made for you, no thanks is necessary for this. Hopefully you don't eat the hash browns; because Life slipped something in them I know it. Sakura we noticed that Syaoran's jeans were far to big for you so we supplied you with a belt that should do for  
you.

If you still wonder about us, don't worry we are your friends. We wish for your forgiveness off our invasion, but both of were curious as to how you  
were coping after such a nightmare.

Do watch out for each other from now on because we're pretty sure Life  
pissed off the Clow cards and now they're planning something.

Enjoy yourselves today. We shall meet again.

Yours sincerely, Life and Death

After reading the note, Sakura slipped on the slim chain belt. "Wow, they are so nice to do this."

"Something is weird about those two." Syaoran growled.

"Yeah, but guess they are on our side. Maybe they can help us with the cards. In the note they were even kind enough to warn us about the cards."

"That was because Life pissed them off in the first place."

Sakura sighed and sat down, "Come on let's not waste this food!" Syaoran smiled and joined her at the small table.

While avoiding the hash browns, Sakura and Syaoran had a fine time eating their practically gourmet breakfast in comfortable silence, until Sakura decided to try to strike up a conversation.

"So have you ever heard of those two before Syaoran? Those Spirits, Life and Death." Sakura asked while spearing an egg at the same time.

"I could have, I'm not sure."

"Well we could always ask Eriol if we really need to." Sakura offered.

"Hiiragisawa! No! No way will I ever be that desperate!" He exploded. Sakura pouted a little bit.

"I don't see your problem with Eriol, he is really nice."

"Maybe a little too nice." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Once again they slipped into another comfortable silence. Finishing off what was left of the wonderful food, Syaoran began to clear the table.

"No, let me wash the dishes Syaoran." Sakura leapt up from the table.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you're a guest so you don't have to do the dishes."

"Hey! Come on, I slept over here, took a bath in your tub and now I'm wearing your clothes, I practically live here now, let just wash the dishes. You can dry them." Sakura said, while blushing. The thought of living here, in the same apartment with Syaoran was really pleasing to her. Not only her, once those facts were laid out Syaoran was blushing but also thinking that it would be great if Sakura really did live with him.

"Alright you wash, I'll dry."

"Great. We will be done in no time!" Sakura cheered.

So while they worked together, Sakura decided that she really wanted to do something today, "Syaoran do you want to go to the park with me today. It could be fun."

"Yeah sure why not." Syaoran shrugged, "Maybe we could swing by your place and get you some of your clothes."

"I didn't even think of that, your clothes are so comfortable. We could do that afterwards."

Syaoran chuckled a little bit, "Fine, how about after today at the park, we go to your house."

Sakura giggled, "Sounds good."

Outside on the balcony, in a spot where you could see

"You hear that everybody, they're going to the park," Whispered the voice of Sorrow.

"Which means we will be going to the park today," Hissed Seduce joyfully.

"And we shall introduce ourselves to them, Whether Master or Mistress likes it or not," Growled a new voice.

"You are positively evil, Evil..."


	6. Introductions at the Park

Hey everybody! How are you doing? I think it is the most wonderful day today! Also I think you are the best people in the world! (If you are worried, don't worry I just feel so happy today, so I'm going to share the happiness!) I love You! You love Me! My mom says I hug trees! With a lot of smoked dope and a great amount of hash, lets throw someone in the TRASH!!!!! (Who says that drugs make you say weird things?)

Um, hopefully you like this chapter. Please enjoy!

Links in a Chain 

Chapter 6

Introductions at the Park

At Tomoeda Park

"Look at the sky it's so blue today!" Sakura spun in a happy circle on the park path. "I wish every spring day could be like this!"

Syaoran chuckled, watching the girl who secretly held his heart, frolic around the park like a child. It was about 12:00 when they left Syaoran's apartment and now both of them had walked a fair way into the park. The cherry blossoms were all in bloom, so pink petals rained around Sakura and Syaoran, as they walked.

'I have known her for nearly nine years, and yet she's barely changed.' Syaoran thought as Sakura did a cartwheel into a pile of cherry blossoms. (A/n They were 9 in the fourth grade when Syaoran first came to Tomoeda, now they are 18, in the last year of high school. 9 to 18 is nine years.) What Syaoran really meant was Sakura's attitude and personality had hardly changed, other things had really changed about her. Like the fact that her childish body was replaced a well developed curving woman's body. (Always making Syaoran blush every time he got a good view.) But her kawaii qualities of being naïve, caring, optimistic and a little dense had hardly changed.

At that moment, the said woman came flying towards him in a flurry of cherry blossoms and tackled him playfully into another large pile of cherry blossoms that lay just off the side of the path.

"Whoa!" yelled Syaoran in surprise.

"Hey, earth to Syaoran! I've been calling your name for five whole minutes and you didn't answer me!" Sakura pouted from her spot on his stomach. "Finally I decided you would probably hear me if I jumped on you!"

"..." Syaoran seemed to be speechless as he stared up at Sakura, who's borrowed t-shirt had slipped off a shoulder exposing her pale skin. She took his speechlessness as a bad sign and face darkened with concern.

"I didn't hurt you when I push you down, did I?"

"No! I mean no, you just surprised me that's all." Syaoran half lied, it was sort of the reason he hadn't reasoned. (The other half was he was preoccupied with her "exposed skin". Although it's nothing he hasn't seen before. .)

Sakura's face brightened considerably, "I'm glad I only surprised you. You kind of had me worried when you didn't answer me."

"Oh sorry about that. If I buy you an ice cream would you forgive me?" He asked mockingly.

Sakura's face scrunched kawaiily at his mockery "Better be a good ice-cream."

"Of course, nothing but the best for you." Syaoran blushed, 'Man, that sounded so lame.' Sakura blushed as well.

Since people were beginning to stare at the fallen pair, both scrambled into a standing position. Just as Sakura composed herself, as in fixing her shirt and brushing sakura petals off her, something seemed to shoot past her and a pain erupted in her upper arm.

"Owww!" Sakura gripped at the throbbing spot on her arm.

"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran looked at her in confusion and concern.

"I'm fine, but my arm feels like a wasp stung it." She motioned to the spot on upper left arm.

"Can I take a look?" Syaoran rolled the short sleeve of Sakura's borrowed t-shirt up carefully and saw nothing to indicate a wasp sting. "Nothing there." He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply, "We better get moving, this could be a Clow Card."

Sakura eyes widened and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can sense some sort of dark magic around here." That very moment another thing shot from the bushes, causing twice the amount of pain to course through both teenagers.

Sakura doubled over and whimpered. Syaoran growled, 'how can I keep my promise to protect, if I can't even catch a glimpse of what we're up against.'

The crackling of a bush alerted the two, and both swung around to see the glint of metal beckon them beyond the bush.

"Come on let's follow it!" Sakura recovered quickly from the magically brought on pain, straightening up she shot off through the foliage with Syaoran hot on her heels.

Somewhere above Sakura and Syaoran, hidden within the branches of trees

"Holy crap, I didn't know they could run that fast. Look at them go!" cheered a man. There were two others with him, leaping from branch to branch watching the duo below follow the fleeting glint of metal. They laughed in agreement.

"I would like to congratulate Pain for his excellent job down there!" Seduce clapped, she was riding on the back of a spirit beast, which gave his opinion rudely, "I could have done better!"

"Of course you could have, but you will get you chance to demonstrate your power later Fear." Seduce soothed.

The man in front of the two nodded, "Yeah, sorry to steal your glory buddy but we are on orders that this was just a 'spook mission'." Pain glanced down at the wildly running humans, "All we got to do is make sure Sakura and Syaoran follow Mistress's chain."

Fear snorted with contempt, "I just hope that stupid shrimp, Lost, keeps his hold on her chains long enough for those two to get to where we planed."

Pain rolled his eyes at the beast, "Ye of little faith Fear." Seduce smirked, "Lost may be a goody- goody child spirit, but he is strong. Now shut up and run, we are being left behind!"

Back with Sakura and Syaoran running

Sakura was beginning to tire from all this chasing, but a quick glance towards Syaoran showed that he hadn't even began to pant or sweat.

This was really starting to irritate her, it was almost like they were being led some place on purpose by the familiar metallic chain. Along with the never ceasing pull on her senses that an immense amount of dark magic was near and more drawing nearer, Sakura felt like she was on a twisted goose chase.

'Something about this isn't right!' Sakura thought, watching the steady flash of metal disappear underneath some brush and reappear even farther ahead, "Hoe! Syaoran (pant) doesn't that look like Life's (gasp) chains?!"

Syaoran squinted slightly, "Yeah it looks like it, it must be the Clow Cards! Remember how they manipulated the chains in our dreams to tie us up, my guess the cards are controlling the chains again."

"Then this could be a trap! We shouldn't be runn-HHHOOEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura's foot caught on a hidden root and she went flying to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran dived to catch her falling body, but he missed and both went skidding across the ground. Fortunately the ground was padded with a thick layer of green grass, cushioning their falls.

Syaoran leapt up from his spot and rushed to Sakura's fallen form. He helped her up slowly, seeing that his yellow t-shirt and cut off jeans had grass stains up and down them, not to mention a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Thankfully that seemed to be the extent of the damage.

"Syaoran look where we are." Sakura whimpered. His head shot up to see that they had entered a clearing surrounded by tall trees with thick glossy leaves, and the ground was carpeted in lush grass. 'This clearing... Oh Kami! This is the clearing we were in, in our dream!'

Sakura laid a hand on Syaoran's chest worriedly; someone or something was out there beyond her range of vision, she felt their cold stares bearing down upon the both of them. Tension in the clearing was becoming unbearable; they were just sitting there waiting for something to happen. Finally something did happen, a bush that sat opposite of them began to shake, like something was walking through it.

Sakura watched as a small boy stepped from the cover of the shrub, for an instant Sakura thought him kawaii, until she saw his small hands were wrapped around the lengths of silver that had led them here. Short and childish was his figure with mushroom cut hair and large baby eyes. He was dressed in a green outfit with swirls decorating it and in the tight grip of one hand was a huge lantern that glowed blue.

He giggled and bowed, letting the chains drop and slither away. Although the spirit's eyes seemed vague and oddly distant, he opened his mouth and began to recite,

"We are the Clow Cards left for you to try to seal. There are eight of us in total, each of us strong and deadly in our own rights. We have waited hundreds of years for this time, when the powers of Life and Death weaken over us and we are set loose to wreak havoc and mayhem on your two insignificant lives.

And since all of us doubt your abilities as Card Captors we are going to enlighten you as to who you are dealing with! This is just so you know what to expect. You may try to prepare for our attacks, a fair offer considering that Master & Mistress would kill us if we killed you. Although we don't really care if you live or die...I hope you the our introductions." The small spirit boy stopped, like he was snapped out of his daze.

The pair watched as he turned to the tree behind him, and began to yell "Hey! I can't believe you made me say those nasty things you big jerk! Unlike you heartless evil spirits I Do care if they die! I mean they may be human but that is no reason to think they are incompetent!" he shouted furiously, waving his overlarge lantern over his head, "And one more thing you bunch of meanies, YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!"

To Sakura and Syaoran complete surprise the tree the boy was yelling at swayed and a voice answered: "Shut-up you pathetic little imp! If you were not willing to take orders, some persuasive possession was in order. Now introduce yourself before we tie you down and let those bakas capture you!!!"

The boy spirit seemed to get the message. Turning to Sakura and Syaoran with tears in his eyes the boy bowed again, "I reluctantly introduce myself as the Clow Card Lost." Lost looked to the ground and stepped aside muttering, "your turn."

Sakura's eyes widened as a navy blue mass slid out of a tree, once it straightened itself out it became the form of a skeletal man. He wore a strange navy blue jesters outfit, complete with striped stocking and pointy shoes and a hat ending in multiple points. Somehow his clothes seemed to make him more of a nightmarish figure, matching with his slightly luminescent skin and shocking blank eyes.

He smiled devilishly and tipped his hat, "What a pleasure it is to see you once again Cherry Blossom, I do miss the feel of your creamy soft skin."

"You- you were one of the men who- who..." Sakura's breathe picked up pace and she backed herself into Syaoran's chest. The spirit seemed to enjoy her alarm taking a few steps forward, stopping only when Syaoran stepped protectively in front of Sakura.

"Ahhh, I see the Little Wolf does not approve of my advances toward his precious little Blossom." He laughed wickedly, "Would it do if you knew my name? For I am the bringer of bad dreams, you may address me as the Clow card Nightmare."

Syaoran growled and narrowed his eyes, 'He must be the one who was able to tap into our dreams. I wonder who the others were... I guess I'm going to find out.' He watched as Nightmare took a spot standing next to Lost.

The next to enter the clearing were two female spirits, one entering from the right and the other from the left. Both caught sight of Sakura and Syaoran, then glancing at each other they dashed to the centre of the clearing, pointing and giggling.

The taller woman was dressed in deep violet robes with no shoes, long pale lavender hair and a depressing air about her. Even the grass below her feet wilted away from her. Beside her was a woman in something reminiscent of tight sickly yellow Chinese dress, with small sandals and what looked to be a tiny yellow nurses hat on top of her crudely cut blonde hair. Underneath her feet the grass had become sickly brown was beginning to die.

Both spirits hung off each other bizarrely, while they ogled at the human pair. Finally they made a move, curtseying crookedly and winking at Syaoran.

"Nice to see you again hottie!" the yellow spirit.

"You know, I'd say you looked far better in those boxers of yours then in these clothes." The violet spirit eyed his green button up t-shirt and denim shorts.

Syaoran gave his classic death glare towards the two obviously insane spirits making them shrink away from him. Sakura peeked out from behind Syaoran to give a glare of her own, which by the way didn't seem to have as much effect as Syaoran's glare did.

"You two were the two women in the dream, weren't you?" Syaoran growled. Both of the girls puffed up with pride.

"Yes we were able to sneak away from Mistress and get in to your dream with the others!" said one.

"Uh-huh, and what a fun dream that was!" squealed the other, "Although, the punishment for it was so not enjoyable." They both shivered in disgust. While they stood reminiscing over their punishment and stone flew out from nowhere and hit one spirit then rebounded to hit the other spirit.

"Alright! We get it! No more blabbering" the violet spirit clutched her head where the stone hit.

"We'll say our names already! No need to get violent!" The yellow one actually flipped her middle finger off in one direction. (Which caused another stone to come at her head.)

Sakura seemed to be getting less and less afraid of these two, and more amused with their actions. Once they sorted their selves out the violet robed woman stepped forward and crookedly curtseyed again.

"I am to be addressed as the Clow Card Sorrow." Sorrow then did a weird pirouette and then stepped aside for her friend in yellow to come forward. The sickly yellow dressed woman repeated the actions Sorrow and curtseyed horribly. (Almost tipping over.)

"I have been given the name of the Clow Card Illness." Illness then adjusted her tiny nurse hat proudly and shot a look of superiority towards the Card-Capturing duo. Syaoran maintained his glare, but Sakura felt a wave of nausea rush over her from Illness's look.

After their little presentation Sorrow and Illness took their places standing next to Lost and Nightmare, apparently waiting for the next Clow Cards to come.

And they did...

First came a fearful serpentine beast that seemed to melt right into the clearing. With the head of some mangled animal and the mismatched body parts of every monstrous creature imaginable making up the rest of its form. One look into its bloody eyes sent Sakura backing away in terror. Something about the creature made her think of every possible frightening thing there was, and it was only making her panic worse, Syaoran even broke his glare with the thing because it was starting to unnerve him.

"Well if it isn't the famed Card Captors, don't look so tough cowering there now do you?" its voice was male, and very fluent, like oil. "I bet you can guess what card I am... But from what I heard I doubt it so I tell you." he bent his large head gracefully, "I am the Clow Card Fear."

Almost like a sneer, Fear bared his dagger like fangs at them. But he stopped when a tugging came at his ear. Rolling his eyes Fear quickly turned so his side was visible, revealing a scandalously beautiful female spirit sitting meticulously on his back.

Smiling towards the entranced humans, she slid from Fear's back sensuously, all the while watching Sakura and Syaoran with her ruby red eyes. In every aspect of her, this was a beautiful woman with a full curved figure covered only in a sparkling crimson strapless dress that scooped to an extreme low in the back with only thin ties criss-crossing in the back to hold it up. Even the skirt to the dress came to an extreme with two slits coming up to her upper thighs.

As this spirit moved towards them, her fiery hair swung seductively and her heeled shoes poked from beneath her dress invitingly. Syaoran found that his eyes were drawn to this woman in red, like she was a magnet of some sort. He tracked every move that she made, until a voice in the back of his mind gave him a good kick. 'You shouldn't be looking at that thing like that! You are in love with Kinomoto Sakura no one else!' He shook his head and glanced to the girl who was behind him.

Sakura watched this woman who had hypnotized her, 'She is so beautiful.' But then Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt a pair of amber eyes gazing down at her. She blushed and kept her eyes downcast from both the woman and Syaoran.

Finally this entrancing woman came to a stop a few feet ahead of Sakura and Syaoran. Unlike Sorrow and Illness who seemed tipsy and unbalanced, her posture was tall and confident. Slowly she curtseyed low, giving Syaoran and Sakura a generous view of her beasts from the top while keeping her ruby eyes on them. Once she straightened up, she began her introduction, "It is my pleasure to meet the two of you and I count on many more enjoyable encounters. Clow Reed created me as the Clow Card Seduce." Seduce smiled seductively and turned back to Fear who had waited for her to finish.

Mounting him easily, Seduce and Fear went back to the line up. Fear almost sat down on Lost but he scattered away cursing, then Seduce adjusted herself to be more comfortable on Fear's back while waiting for the last Cards.

"Syaoran, we've seen six Clow Cards so that means there is only two more to go." Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded waiting apprehensively for the last two to show themselves.

It wasn't a long wait; the seventh card emerged from the trees just behind Sakura. They only realised he was there when Sakura collapsed from a sudden shock that went through her body. Syaoran spun around and came face to face with his reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" he cursed as the spirit who looked like him raised a hand and patted him on the shoulder (which caused Syaoran to gasp as the sudden pain that awakened in his shoulder) then the doppelganger walked around the two calmly and stood there watching the Card Mistress being helped up by the Chinese Warrior.

Sakura panted from the effort to ignore the pain leaning heavily on Syaoran for support. When she looked up she had to blink a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. There standing in front of her was an exact replica of Syaoran, except for the simple differences that were seen. This spirit's hair was more a lighter bronze rather than Syaoran's chocolate hair, and his eyes were blank and had a coppery colour to them. Beside that it was Syaoran- or the evil Clow spirit that looks just like Syaoran.

The seventh card wore an autumn orange vest that was buttoned closed with spikes and a pair of loose deeper orange pants. Around his neck was a spiked choker and belted to his side was a whip that gleamed a shine of recent use. He was of the more plain dressed spirits but he didn't seem weak or anything. More like he commanded respect and fear from all around him.

"He's the one." Syaoran muttered.

"What?"

"He is the second one who was in our dream. The other man who was- was."

"Touching her." Finished the spirit, who clearly over heard them, "Yes I was the one." His voice was smooth, and deeper than Syaoran's. His statement of confirmation only proved to make Syaoran angry, but he was unable to say anything because his double continued talking.

"Don't worry Warrior your little Blossom is of no interest to me unless she is in pain. I am little more attracted to her then I am attracted to you." he chuckled slightly, as did other Clow Cards. "Now since it would be rude of me to keep you in suspense I shall give you my name now, I am known as the Clow Card Pain." As he said that a shattering fire swept over Sakura and Syaoran making them both collapse on to the grass.

As Pain made his way back to stand next to Fear and Seduce, he received applause from all the spirits except for Lost, who was looking at the two with pity and grief.

"Excellent show of power Pain." Nightmare patted him n the back. Sorrow and Illness cheered strangely then tipped over, and Fear nudged Pain with his snout, "Show off. All you wanted to do was show you were stronger than them."

Pain smiled and patted his friend's neck, "Ahhh, but Fear we both know that that I am." And with a wave of his hand Pain lifted his power off of Sakura and Syaoran leaving them to gather them selves on the grass. Lost made a move towards them, but was grabbed but the scruff of his robes by Nightmare and dragged back and given a swat in the back of his head.

"S- Syaoran?" Sakura stuttered trying to gather air into her lungs.

"I'm here." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked over at him, his whole body seemed to be shaking as hers was. With out even meaning to, Sakura fell forward on to the grass her limbs refusing to hold her up any longer. Both of them just lay there catching their breath and listening to the cackling of the spirits when something dark over came the clearing.

Once the Clow Cards realised the presence, they all silenced themselves and stood in a military style line each with such an anxious look on their faces. They directed their attention to just behind Sakura and Syaoran, who found that their bodies had become paralysed and unable to see what was coming out of the trees.

She could feel it, the darkness seeping into the atmosphere. Tendrils of some oozing substance began to wrap around her body from behind, she couldn't explain it but they felt like evil itself was trying to strangle her. Every inch of her skin where the thing touched Sakura made her feel like she was drowning in a deep dark place. Glancing over at Syaoran, she could see that he struggling to fight the thing through his paralysis.

Through the overwhelming darkness that threatened to over take them, they heard a single hissing voice. It pierced down to Sakura's very heart and constricted her throat so that she could no longer breath, something was so nameless and awful about this voice that it was in describable. And it didn't come from any physical body, sounding only in the depths of their minds echoing slightly.

"Konnichiwa..."

Syaoran stopped his struggles against the tendrils, just the sheer evil with the hissing voice made his breath catch in his throat.

"I hope that my fellow Cards have not frightened you too badly, that was my job."

Sakura was on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen and the want to get this spirit out of her head.

"I believe that it is my turn to introduce myself as the eighth and last spirit..."

The other seven Clow Cards straightened up and drew in a collective breath in anticipation of this dominant card's name. It seemed that they could hear what the bodiless card was saying in Sakura and Syaoran's heads. They obviously had immense respect for this formless Card. (Or an immense fear of it...)

"I am the Clow Card... Evil..."

As soon as the name was said the tendrils of Evil withdrew leaving Sakura and Syaoran drained. In a quick flash all of the Clow Cards that had stood the line disappeared. With darkness beginning to overcome their vision, the two weakened and shocked teenagers were left unconscious in the hidden clearing within the park.

Not long after our stars passed out

The small head of a wary spirit peaked into the clearing and spotted the two teens. With his glowing blue lantern held out he made his way quietly over to them, and leaned over the body of the girl.

"Hey. Hey Miss. Card-Captor wake up!" he whispered. Sakura moaned and slowly opened her eyes only to see that the young boy spirit was only mere inches from her face.

"You're the Lost Card!" she gasped and backed away. Her gasp alerted Syaoran and awakened him. He immediately spotted Lost and summoned his ceremonial sword ready for a fight.

Lost gasped and tried to back away, but he tripped on his green robes and fell on his back, "No! Please don't hurt me Mr. Card-Captor, I want to help!" he squeaked while hugging his lantern.

"Syaoran let him talk." Sakura had recovered from her shock and was now crouching down to help Lost up. Somehow Sakura got the feeling that Lost really didn't mean any harm, he was just a child who was frightened and trying to do the right thing.

Lost looked toward Sakura with a clear look of admiration, and he scrambled to stand. "We got to get out of here because if the others find out what I'm doing they'll hurt me!" he said. His big wide eyes pleading Sakura to understand, she smiled nodding taking Syaoran by the arm and looked toward Lost.

The spirit took the hint and scurried off not even looking back to see if Sakura and Syaoran were even following. After five minutes of following the scurrying boy the card-captors came upon an overgrown old path that was shaded by the branches of tall trees.

Glancing ahead to see where Lost had gone, Sakura was caught by the sight of a floating blue orb the size of a basketball. It made its way over to Sakura and then bounced off Syaoran's head coming to a stop at their feet where it morphed back into the small form of Lost.

"This way is the best way." He motioned with his lantern to the right. As he marched off Sakura made a move to follow but Syaoran stopped her.

"How do we know he is trying to help us, he could just be trying to get us lost. He is the Lost Card after all." Syaoran glanced at the back of Lost.

Sakura laid a hand on his arm comfortingly, "I know, but there is something about him that I think I can trust. He doesn't have the dark aura like the others do so can't we give him a chance?" Sakura gave Syaoran one of her best pleading faces, one that Syaoran couldn't say no to, even if he tried

"Fine." Syaoran sighed. Then he felt a strange tugging on his shorts, looking down he saw Lost standing there. "What is it?"

"Please trust me Mr. Card-Captor, all I want to do is help." Lost responded then began to walk ahead again. Sakura cocked her head and looked at Syaoran before jogging up to Lost.

"Lost you keep saying you want to help, why do you want to do that?" Sakura asked gently.

Lost looked at the kind human walking next to him and decided she was safe to talk to. "I want to help because the others started acting really mean to me lately and I want to get them back to normal!" He stated desperately.

"Oh well that is a good reason." Sakura smiled down at Lost who blushed. (Both oblivious to Syaoran death glares at Lost)

Syaoran decided to intervene at this moment "So Lost, can you tell me how you were able to use Life's chains or the fact that we had no idea you guys even existed...?"

Lost's face took on a pinkish hue and he and looked at the ground, "Well you see I'm the Lost Card of course so my job is to get things lost or to find things that are lost. All I had to do was make those chains so confused and lost that they would obey anyone." He then looked up in seriousness "But I can't answer your second question as to why you didn't know about us. That is for someone else to tell you, Mr. Card-captor."

Syaoran sighed at the strange name he was being called, "Just call me Syaoran, alright?"

Lost looked up at the tall teen in shock, but then smiled happily "Alright, Mr. Syaoran." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Suddenly Lost's lantern began to pulse. "This is great, it means we are close now!" Lost then scampered off into a bush with Sakura and Syaoran running after him.

Next thing they knew they were standing on an old shady road with a crumbling rock wall standing next to it, a single huge house stood off in the distance beyond the rock wall. It looked like no one had been down this road in a while, Sakura didn't recognize where they were.

Noticing that the small spirit that had guided them there was nowhere in front of them, Sakura turned to see Lost standing off to the side of the road in the shadows. He looked up at the too Card-Captors with such an expression of hope and respect that Sakura wanted to duck down hug him.

"You know we have to capture you now," stated Syaoran. Lost nodded and sighed, but Sakura shook her head.

"No, he's willing to help us so I'm willing to put off his capture. He seems like a good spirit compared to the others so next time we meet I'll capture him." Sakura turned to Lost. "It's the least I can do."

Lost bowed respectfully in thanks than straightened up, "Follow this road down that way," he motioned toward the house, "There are people there who can help you with- well... this" he trailed off, it seemed like there was a double meaning behind his words.

"Oh, arigatou." Sakura figured Lost was just directing them to some nice people who might spare a t-shirt to replace the stained shirt she was wearing. Syaoran just nodded, not liking the idea of just letting the Card go even if he wanted to help. With that they began to set off down the road to a wrought iron gate covered in ivy.

"Wait." The pair turned once more to the small spirit, "Miss. Card-Captor, Mr. Syaoran – uh" Lost became slightly nervous, "You know it's not- it's not their fault!" he sputtered then quickly turned into the floating orb and zoomed away.

The two teens just stood there dumbfounded at the boy spirit's outburst. Sakura was the first to break the weird silence, "What's not whose fault?"

"Don't know come on let's go." Syaoran offered his arm to Sakura. Blushing she accepted it. They came upon the towering wrought iron gates quickly and silently, wondering about what just happened. Seeing a bench just outside of the gates, Sakura motioned for the two of them to sit down.

Once they had taken their seats, Sakura sighed shook her head, "This has been the weirdest day. Clow Cards introducing themselves- that's a new one." She ran her hands through her auburn locks. It was only mid-day but she seemed drained after their rough encounter with their new nemesis.

Syaoran looked over at the woman that sat beside him with a sort of sympathy, "Yeah. I can't believe all the Cards names; The Lost, The Nightmare, The Sorrow, The Illness, The Fear, The Seduce, The Pain and The Evil. We have a real challenge ahead of us."

"I just don't get it with these new cards! How come we've never heard of them? Why are they so violent, I mean Lost isn't, but the others! They're like twisted or something, completely evil."

"Of course there are evil, look what they did to you Sakura! Attacked you in you dreams and put you through such terrible pain. From what I gather about these hell bent cards, they must think we are the weakest things next to kittens."

Sakura turned to look Syaoran in the eye then leapt onto his lap unexpectedly giving him a look of utmost determination "We'll show them who is weak! We'll capture them all in no time you'll see!" Syaoran was taken back at the intensity of her words and the indignation that blazed in her eyes.

"I know we can do this," Syaoran chuckled. "You and I together are an unbeatable pair." He blushed at how his own words sounded.

"You think so?" Sakura blushed also and her t-shirt slipped off her shoulder again.

Syaoran began to respond, but he only began to notice Sakura's new position in his lap. Her legs had spread so her knees were on either side of him, and her hands had come up to his shoulders so that she was looking at him from an arm's length and she was staring him straight in the eye.

Seeing how Syaoran was now looking at her, Sakura lowered her gaze and shifted self-consciously in his lap. Being oblivious to Syaoran feelings towards her she had no idea what her little movements were doing to him. Electricity moved through Syaoran setting a fire in side him and causing peculiar sensations to come from below his belt.

Sakura tried to back off but lost her balance, but Syaoran's arms caught her around the waist and brought her in even closer to his chest. Her arm's that had been left out stretched on Syaoran's shoulders slowly began to fold so that her face slowly inched towards Syaoran's.

Both teens had become so lost within each other's eye's they started to lean towards each other, intent on one thing once their hormones mixed with what feelings they held for each other. The world around them instantly faded and their senses were oblivious to the pair of azure eyes appearing above them and begin to watching them.

'His mouth looks so good right now. I wonder what it be like to kiss him? Please just let him kiss me...' Sakura moaned longingly inside her mind.

'Man do her lips look so rosy and inviting. I wonder what would happen if I kiss her. Please just let me kiss her...' Syaoran's thoughts locked on the angel in front of him.

With their eyes just glued to the other they began to speak.

"Syaoran I-."

"Sakura I-."

Both stopped and realised that their faces were merely a breath apart. The daze that had settled upon their senses lifted and the moment was completely ruined, both teens were blushing profusely. Sakura shot off Syaoran like lightning and scooted to the other side of the bench. They both started stuttering apologies and what not, until a single voice form above descended onto their ears.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my cute little descendant. You look like your enjoying yourself..."

"HIIRAGISAWA!!!!!"

CHAPTER SIX IS DONE!!!!!!!! My god, is it long enough for you? I hope so because I worked really hard on it. I gave you the names of all the Clow cards so you kind of know what is to come. Do you think that what I gave away of their personalities was fitting considering who they were? How did you like the part with Lost coming in and doing his little bit? Weird little hints he giving, try to remember them if you can because they will come up later on. And for all you Eriol fans, I have finally placed him in, well not really but in the next chapter he really will be in it.

If any thing I hope you enjoyed this recent instalment of Links in a Chain, you have been the most wonderful people ever in your reviews. I do ask that you please review me again and renew my writing spirit with your positive energy reviews. I do love you all and think you are the best. No Flames are welcome here, only positive things for the happy box, thank-you. Good-day or good-night.


	7. Meeting new Friends, Seeing old Friends

Okay so the last chapter really really really sucked, can you please forgive me? It was just that well I sort of had this vision of all the Clow Cards gathered to show off who they were. Unfortunately it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. But on a lighter note, I got around to place Eriol in the story and if you are wondering why he was at the old house or even where that old house was you'll find out soon enough.

READ THIS! ---- I rewrote the end of chapter six, now it way more fluff filled and better. Also I fixed Pain's appearance a bit. PLEASE READ THE FIXED CHAPTER 6, I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOSER!!!!! (Runs off crying in a corner.)

Links in a Chain

Chapter 7

Meeting new friends, Seeing old friends

Our cute couple is sitting down on the bench out side of the gates

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my cute little descendant. You look like your enjoying yourself..." Someone's taunting voice floated down from somewhere above them.

"HIIRAGISAWA!!!!" Syaoran knew that voice anywhere, who else would call him his cute little descendant? A light chuckle gave this person's hiding place away. Syaoran's head shot straight up to on top of the rock wall hidden somewhat by a thick clump of ivy was none other than the reincarnation of Clow Reed; Eriol Hiiragisawa.

"Eriol!" squealed Sakura when she spotted the source the chuckling, Syaoran glared at the hidden sorcerer 'why does she have to be so happy when she sees him?' his mind pouted. Seemingly she never caught on to what Eriol said about enjoying them selves and was just happy to see a good friend of hers. The moment that She and Syaoran had just shared seemed to have forgotten by her in an instant.

Eriol jumped down from the high rock wall and landed gracefully in front of them, with his little smile still present. He stood tall and had the same well built body that Syaoran did, his midnight hair swaying in the spring breeze, and his azure eyes sparkling behind his glasses. At the moment he was wearing a loose dark blue t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Eriol what are you doing here?" Sakura asked politely.

Eriol's smile widened, "I should be asking you two the same question..." he looked Sakura up and down, taking in the fact that she was wearing Syaoran's clothes and both of them looked pretty mussed up from their encounter of the Clow Cards and red faced from their activity seconds before...( a/n man I make it sound like they were actually making out). If he didn't know any better he would have said that it looked like his cute little descendant finally had his way with Saku-.

"It's not like that Hiiragisawa." Syaoran cut off his trail of thoughts, seeing that their appearances did look a little questioning. Eriol simply looked over to Syaoran and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like what, cute little descendant?" the look on his face betrayed the innocent tone of voice he used.

Syaoran blushed; no way in hell was he going to fall for Hiiragisawa's trick to say something embarrassing, instead he just shot the reincarnated sorcerer a nasty glare that had little effect on him. So Syaoran attempted to explain, "Something happened last night-." He interrupted by Eriol's snort. "No! Not what you are thinking Hiiragisawa! We were attacked, by these new powerful-."

"ERIOL! Where did you go?" A new voice interrupted Syaoran's explanation.

Eriol turned and called back to whom ever was over the rock wall, "I'm outside the gate at the bench Tomoyo, come see whom I just found!"

The gate that stood behind Eriol swung open suddenly, only to have a woman with long dark grey/ amethyst hair come darting out and stop quickly at Eriol's side. (A/n, sorry I can't really remember what Tomoyo's hair colour is and I'm too lazy to find out. If you do know the colour feel free to tell me.)

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cheered and ran up to her best friend giving her a hug.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted happily, while whipping out her new top of the line digital video camera. Aiming the lens at Sakura, she began to fire off questions "So what is with the new style of clothing Sakura, it very new grunge millennia? That t-shirt looks familiar, aren't those Syaoran's clothes..." Tomoyo laughed mischievously, "Is there something you want to tell me Sakura?"

"Hoe! N-no, Tomoyo it's not what you're thinking! I-uh-I spent the night at- at Syaoran's (insert Tomoyo's squeal) and um yeah..." while Sakura struggled to explain the situation under the pressure of Tomoyo's camera, Syaoran shot Eriol a look that said, 'I'll explain what happened later.' Eriol merely nodded, then casually walked over to the two girls.

"Come on Tomoyo, you can pester Sakura later. Right now I believe we should escort both of them in, and maybe they can explain their appearances later." Eriol offered while laying a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. For a second Tomoyo pouted because she would loose the chance to tape her precious Sakura, but gave in to Eriol's request to lay-off for the moment.

Hooking her arm around Sakura's arm Tomoyo dragged her through the gate entrance not even glancing back towards the guys.

Watching the giggling girls disappear behind the blackened iron gate and thick rock wall, Syaoran turned to the midnight haired teen that stood next to him, "What are you doing here Hiiragisawa?"

Eriol considered his descendant for second before shrugging, "Some friends of mine from way back are moving in to this house. I decided to help move them in, and of course I invited Tomoyo with me so that I could introduce her." Eriol looked up at the strange Victorian style black painted house with it's faded white shutters and moulding. Oddly it sat out of place amongst the beautiful Japanese scenery, sort of like someone had dropped there over night and never really considered what it would look like.

"Right, this might seem like a strange question but where exactly are we? I've never seen this road before." Syaoran asked, looking around at his surroundings. It was weird how every tree, bush and blade of grass was as green and full of life when it was only April.

Eriol gave him a questioning look but answered anyways, "We're standing on Tsukama Drive, in the Ookami Estates one of the oldest estates around here I think. It's just on the outskirts of Tomoeda."

Syaoran gasped and stared at Eriol, "But how, we were only at the Park. It doesn't go out this far, unless that little spirit brought us here..."

Eriol was completely confused at Syaoran's statement, 'Spirit?' He covered it up his confusion though and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Come on, you can leave this business to the list of things you will tell me later. Right now I must insist that we follow the lovely ladies through the gates, because I fear it is not good to leave them unguarded around my old friends." Eriol stated this with a good-natured smile, but Syaoran glared at the teen anyways.

"Syaoran, Eriol, what are you doing out there. Come on in!" Sakura's voice traveled over the wall, her voice held no suspicion of where she was only the joy and childish laughter it usually held.

Inside the gate

After a second the two guys followed in, but the moment Syaoran stepped through the gate a strange feeling of over whelming power wrapped around his senses making his head spin from the immense sensory overload. Somehow this magic was familiar yet it wasn't the Clow Cards doing this, he had felt this magic before somewhere...

Looking up towards Sakura he could see that she had stopped and was looking around mystified for the source of whatever possessed such magic. The feeling itself only lasted a second or two then it faded. Syaoran recovered quickly and turned towards Eriol for answers, who seemed unaffected by wave almost as if he had been expecting it to come.

"What was that?" Sakura voiced the question that was on his mind. She untangled her arm from Tomoyo's and came to stand next to the guys. Eriol just gave his usual smile and nodded his head toward a shaded bush that was nearly hidden by the black coloured house, Sakura gasped as she saw a silvery glint of metal slip back beneath the greening foliage.

Syaoran's attention was drawn else where, to the stationary white moving truck that was parked on the inside of the crumbling rock wall. Was it just him or did he see a golden chain slip in there? Then it all clicked in his head, he knew who the overwhelming magic belonged to, and he also recognized the chains that were attempting to hide. It was only morning when he saw them in his apartment, Life and Death were somewhere around here.

"What are they doing here Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. She wasn't scared of them; on the contrary Sakura was just a little offended with Life and Death. They had seemed concerned about Sakura and Syaoran's well being and had warned them of the cards but they hadn't helped like they did in the dream. Even if she had only met them twice, Sakura had felt a strange trust between them and her, and now it was like she felt slightly betrayed.

Syaoran shrugged, he wasn't as emotionally affected as Sakura was. He didn't trust as easily as she did, and their unpredictable behaviour made it hard for Syaoran to guess what they were up to and why were they here now. Unless there was a good reason for them to be here... 'Could Lost have led us here because he knew Life and Death were here? Or maybe that was just coincidence, maybe he knew Hiiragisawa was here and he could help us... Yeah right HIM help us! I'd rather ask Takashi for help. '

Tomoyo was just standing there with her camera, it seemed that she was unable to spot the chains. "What are you looking at Sakura? Who's here, is it something bad?" her interruption made both the sorcerers to break eye contact with the chains and they disappeared in the second Sakura and Syaoran weren't looking.

As Sakura was about to answer her friend, the moving truck gave a very violent shudder and a voice yelled from deep within the white metal confines,

"Eriol Hiiragisawa, where the hell did you go?! I am going to break my back lifting this desk by myself!" Everyone jumped as the sudden yelling. The voice belonged to a man, it sounded strained and really agitated at the moment.

"Gomen Dren, I was merely showing some other friends of mine into your yard. I hope you don't mind, they just sort of showed up." Eriol called cheerfully.

The sober and serious mood that had been set completely dissipated, and was replaced with a more humanly welcoming feeling, like everything was just bursting with life and wanting to play.

For a single second, Sakura glanced back at the large black house, only to be caught by the image of Life waving at her from the very top window, she seemed sorry.

"Come on Sakura you have got to meet Dren, he is really nice!" Tomoyo squealed and took Sakura's arm once again to guide her over to the white truck. Eriol had already disappeared inside the truck and was just reappearing with his arms full of a gigantic solid wood desk.

"Man you weren't kidding when you said you were going to break your back lifting this thing!" panted Eriol. Sakura watched as the head of another guy peeked out from behind the desk.

He looked about their age with a mass of dark raven hair that was cut similarly to Toya's except for a funny little white fringe of hair that stuck out oddly in front of his right ear. His eyes were beetle black and glittered with an old knowledge that they possibly held, but aside from his eyes the rest of Dren's face was smirking, "I don't lie Eriol, and it's Miaka who has the inhumanly big mouth." (A/n Miaka's name is pronounced; ME-AH-KA, only if you were wondering...)

The second Dren said that a window shattered on the second floor and a large book flew out straight at Dren's head. It hit and bounced off making Dren loose his balance and the desk began to tip over onto Sakura.

"HHHOOOEEE!!!!!" Sakura tried to back away but tripped and fell.

"No, Sakura!" Syaoran cried out. Dren attempted to rebalance the desk but slipped on the book that had hit his head.

It was apparent that Sakura seemed too hypnotized by the falling desk to move to safety, and Syaoran was much closer to the truck than Sakura. Using some skills that were thankfully trained into him, Syaoran manoeuvred behind the desk to catch an edge. Unfortunately the desk was far too off balance to pull it back and Sakura's fate to become crushed seemed sealed.

Syaoran and Eriol were using all the strength they had to desperately pull the desk back; but using any magic was out of the question since Syaoran was unsure if Dren had any knowledge of magic. If Dren had no knowledge of magic, it wouldn't be the best of times to demonstrate any powers.

"Sakura get up!" Syaoran strained for the words as his breath only came in pants. Somehow out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran could have sworn that he saw Dren flick his wrist slightly. The strange action could have been a nervous twitch, except the desk miraculously lightened and began to upright itself with only gentle coaxing from Eriol and Syaoran.

Once the desk was safely righted and placed on the ground, Syaoran and Eriol hunched over their knees to catch their lost breaths. Looking over to see how Eriol was, (He wasn't worried or nothing, he was only curious to see how he was) Syaoran was shocked to see that Eriol was smiling tiredly. He must of noticed Syaoran's glance because his smile widened and he nodded over to Sakura.

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran rushed to the shocked Sakura, and as they made it to her side she keeled over backwards and fainted.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shook her lightly with no response from Sakura.

"Don't worry Syaoran she just fainted, she'll be alright." Tomoyo gathered the unconscious girl into her lap. She looked reassuringly at Syaoran, "You know, you don't have to worry so much over Sakura, Syaoran... she is always safe when you are around." Tomoyo hinted smiling devilishly towards Syaoran.

He caught on to her hint and turned a couple shades of red and turned away from her. With her giggling in the background, Syaoran turned to Eriol, Dren and the evil tipping desk that tried to crush His Sakura. (A/N Okay that was little odd, but I couldn't help but put in) He shot Dren an accusing/questioning glare as the strange boy rose from the ground with the book that assaulted his head.

Dren wore an expression of pure shock, like he couldn't believe what just took place, "Hey man, are you alright? I don't know who you are but that was a wicked stunt that you just pulled." Then his face broke out into a very shy smile, "You must be some seriously strong guy if you were able to lift that damn desk! I mean you basically saved that lady friend's life, no thanks to me, eh?"

Syaoran stood on the spot staring at Dren 'It doesn't seem like he did any magic after all...' the trails of his thoughts were cut off as Dren came up and formally shook his hand while mumbling some embarrassed apologies to him and Sakura, asking for Syaoran to please excuse him for almost dropping the desk on 'His lady friend' as Dren put it and that he was very sorry for "that crazy freak of a woman- Miaka" for throwing the book that initiated the whole ordeal.

While Dren did this, Eriol took the time to come up behind Dren and gently pried him off Syaoran.

"You alright, Syaoran?" Eriol questioned. Syaoran nodded then glanced towards Sakura who stirred lightly.

"I'm fine and I believe Sakura is alright."

"Good. Now I would like to introduce you too-"(Syaoran flinched at the word introduce, he had, had enough of introductions for the day.) "The co-owner of this house and a really old friend of mine Owari Dren." Syaoran nodded politely towards Dren. "Dren I would like you to meet a good and close friend of mine Li Syaoran and his girl down there in Tomoyo's lap is Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran shot a nasty glare at Eriol for the 'good and close friend' comment and announcing Sakura as 'his girl', but he didn't bother to correct the mistake. He secretly savoured the thought of Sakura being 'his girl'.

Dren nodded respectfully to Syaoran, "I'm honoured to meet you Li Syaoran."

"Like wise, Owari Dren."

Suddenly the paint chipped front door flew open and out came watch looked like a screaming ghost covered completely in white sheets. From the pitch of the scream, it sounded like a woman but you couldn't be sure until it bowled itself into Dren. Syaoran caught the flash of a woman's face before she brought her skull down and slammed it to Dren's skull in a very powerful head-butt.

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT I HAVE A BIG MOUTH AGAIN, IT WILL BE MORE THAN A BOOK THAT I THROW AT YOUR HEAD!!! I MEAN LOOK, LOOK AT WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED, YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE YOU STUPID SON OF A-!" The woman shrieked, but Dren seemed prepared to deal with her and cut the ghostly coloured woman off.

"YOU THREW THAT DAMN BOOK AT MY HEAD MIAKA! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LISTENING IN ON PEOPLE, WITH YOUR TEMPER ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU HEAR GETS YOU MAD, WHITCH GETS YOU INTO TROUBLE!!!!!!" Dren picked up the supposed ghost and threw her off. She landed like a cat a few feet away and attacked him again, this time forcing Dren to roll a couple times.

Syaoran backed away in shock from the fight; it was almost like the woman had come out of nowhere and now it was like watching something from Mortal Combat or some other stupid video game. One minute Dren stood there calm as could be, the next second he was on the ground wrestling with the ghost/woman. It only got weirder from there; Syaoran also caught sight of Tomoyo holding Sakura with one hand and video taping the fight with the other. It seemed she had been expecting the fight to arise.

Soon Syaoran backed himself into the desk, which had almost crushed Sakura. Turning his back on the brawling pair he looked over the heavy piece of furniture for anything that would explain why it had just suddenly lightened on it's own.

Running his hands along it, Syaoran came upon an abnormality in the wood so he bent closer to see it. Surprise ran through his system at the sight of the patterned gouge that made its way over the surface of the polished wood. It was as if a chain had been wrapped tightly around the desk and pulled real hard.

"No way." Syaoran breathed. He jumped lightly when a hand was laid upon his shoulder.

Eriol leaned in curiously, "What are you looking my cute little descendant?" he asked in a whisper.

"This." Syaoran growled and revealed the gouge to Eriol.

The reincarnated sorcerer ran his hand over the mark, not surprisingly he smirked and turned to Syaoran, "Well it seems that there is some powerful magic at foot, judging by your calm standing I expect that you have some knowledge of this marking here?"

"Hai I do. But somehow I get the feeling that you know something about this Hiiragisawa..."

Eriol only gave his usual smile and shrugged, "Possibly." Then he glanced over his shoulder at the on going fight between his two old friends, "Keep watching those two cute descendant, I'm going to repair this before they see it. This desk is Very old and special to those two, it being damaged would upset them greatly."

Syaoran nodded and stepped in front of Eriol hiding him from view. Soon after he felt the steady flow of magic tug at his senses signalling to Syaoran that Eriol had begun to repair the chain gouge in the desk. For a moment his body tensed as Dren and the ghostly white form of Miaka froze their fight in mid-punch, like they sensed the magic, but both shook it off and went back at it.

Seconds later Eriol was standing next to Syaoran, "I'm done, and it was quite a good job done too."

"Don't you think you should brake them up?" Syaoran growled. It unnerved him how Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't made a move to stop the two teens from fighting, if something wasn't done soon someone was going to get hurt.

Eriol only looked at him then laughed lightly, "Don't worry my cute little descendant, this is basically a routine fight. Miaka and Dren fought like this when I knew them so long ago, they won't get hurt." He reassured.

"Oh."

It seemed that the fight had come to an end with Dren grabbing Miaka's wrists and pinning her to the ground roughly.

"Except it Miaka! You apologise to Eriol's friends for your actions NOW!" Dren roared. The woman under him growled dangerously but dropped her glare in submission. Dren eased himself off her and she got up slowly and made her way to Syaoran.

He finally got a good view of Miaka; she wore a simple white slip dress held up by only two flimsy white straps, it was summery peasant dress that was barely enough to cover any of her. Her colourless white hair on the hand flowed straight down to her knees creating a veil around her and giving her the ghost like appearance that Syaoran had mistaken her for before. She stood about the same height as Sakura but their faces were drastically different.

Where Sakura had a sweet face like an angel and soft emerald green eyes full of innocence, Miaka had face of a pixie and her fiery blue eyes full mischief.

She marched up to Syaoran and looked up at him, "I am very sorry for my actions earlier- um?"

"Syaoran, Li Syaoran."

"Yes Li Syaoran, please except my apologies for throwing the book even if I didn't hit you. My name is Inochi Miaka, I welcome you and your girlfriend to my new home."

"Girl- girlfriend?" Syaoran sputtered.

Miaka tipped her head and smiled, "Yes I thought that the hottie in Tomoyo's lap was your girlfriend or something. My mistake." Syaoran just blushed and nodded walking over to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Do you want me to take Sakura now Tomoyo, she must be getting heavy in your lap?" Syaoran offered. Miaka's smile grew into a grin.

Tomoyo nodded and gladly slid the unconscious girl into Syaoran's lap just as Sakura woke up. First thing she caught sight of was the most attractive man she ever saw hovering over her head. Certain it was a dream; Sakura reached up and stroked the side of Syaoran's face making Syaoran blush.

"Well- uh- I think Miaka and I can leave you to your Sakura for a while." Dren voiced while watching Sakura's hand run over Syaoran's chest. "We have things in side that need tending to right now, if you need anything just come in." Dren made a hasty break for the house; Miaka hesitated looking at Sakura longingly but followed shortly after Dren into the house.

As Sakura's hand still traveled lower, it was stopped by Eriol taking hold of it, "Oh Sakura, if you had not noticed you are awake..." he teased and watched as Sakura's eyes snapped opened wide in realization and bolted from Syaoran's lap. Sitting a good distance away from him, Sakura's face reddened considerably while keeping her eyes down

'I can't believe I just was feeling Syaoran. I didn't mean to, I fainted and thought that I was just dreaming of him again!' Her thoughts were running wildly in her head 'What if he is mad, or thinks I'm just plain out of it? Wait, that's what I can do, I'll say that I was out of it from fainting and it didn't mean a thing. Even if it is a lie...'

Syaoran was basically transfixed to staring at Sakura's blushing face, 'S-Sakura what are you doing to me?' he thought, 'from the moment that your hand touched me I could feel my heart begin to beat so fast that I thought you might hear it Sakura. My very soul told me that I should have just leaned down and kissed you, to finally shows what I have kept secret for so long. How do you manage to this to me with only a simple touch my sweet Cheery Blossom?'

Tomoyo smiled knowingly to Eriol who had his usual smile present on his face. Moving a little closer to his side she nodded to Sakura and Syaoran who both sat silently on the ground looking anywhere but each other.

"It seems so obvious that they love each other, but neither of them can see the love the other has." Tomoyo sighed, only to be startled by a warm arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Such a beautiful lady shouldn't worry so much over the love life of her best friends. There are forces out there natural and supernatural that will make sure those two get together, you needn't be concerned over this matter." Eriol comforted while giving Tomoyo's shoulders a light squeeze.

"You think so?" She asked, her face had heated up lightly by his actions but she kept her composure.

Eriol cast his gaze from the young woman beside him to the silent house close by, somehow it seemed that he was reassured by some presence there that only he could see, "Hai, I know that they will together. Trust me." Eriol's confidence in the matter really encouraged Tomoyo to smile.

"Alright! Well we can't leave there sitting like idiots let's get them up." She laughed and took Eriol's arm shamelessly. Once they stood in the space between the two ex-captors they spoke up.

"My cute little descendant, I think you can stop with the metal battle and come back to reality." Eriol chuckled and watched as Syaoran came out of his daze with a nasty glare directed at him.

"Sakura you can stop your blushing now, your hand didn't go that far down." Tomoyo new that would snap her best friend out of her daze, and it did, only to make Sakura's face heat up a couple more degrees.

Syaoran quickly regained what composure he lost and straightened up, Sakura followed suit after.

"Now that everyone is in reality and Miaka and Dren are in the house, I would like a brief explanation of what has been happening with you two."

"Wait! I want to record this just in case it is something important!" Tomoyo squealed and brought out her video camera, "Okay now you can start!"

Sakura looked to Syaoran to see who should start and Syaoran nodded to say that he would talk. Tomoyo aimed the lens at him and focused so she had a good view of him.

"Clow Cards." He stated grimly. "New, powerful, dangerous, (then he thought of Illness and Sorrow) and possibly insane Clow cards that are out for our blood."

Tomoyo gasped and peeked out from behind the camera. Eriol stiffened and his eyes blazed with something... could it be a slight touch of fear? His eyes went serious after and gave Syaoran a hard stare.

"Somehow this sounds like a longer story then I thought it would be, we will have to save it for later. Tomoyo please turn off your camera now." Eriol gently commanded. It seemed that the reincarnated sorcerer knew something about this after all. (The plot just gets thicker and thicker.)

Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement while Tomoyo snapped her camera off. Eriol seemed to have changed his whole attitude, before he was relaxed now you could see the tension that had built up in his frame. If Eriol got this worked up over the mention of these new Clow Cards, you knew this could only be trouble.

Sakura snuck her way back to Syaoran's side and gripped one of his arms, "Is this bad Eriol?"

"I'm not sure, the mention of these new Clow Cards is bringing old Clow Reed memories to the surface, and these are not good memories." He stated. "I purpose that we go inside, that will let me sort through these new memories and maybe shed some light on this new possible threat that you two have come upon."

Sakura nodded and she attempted to lighten the mood, "So who are your two friends Eriol, I kind have missed the introductions being unconscious and all."

"Gomen I forgot, the guy's name is Owari Dren and the girl's name is Inochi Miaka." Eriol lightened a bit, "Come on we can go in so you can meet them and I could possibly negotiate lunch from them in exchange for helping them unload and unpack."

Sakura clapped happily, "That sounds great, I may have had that huge breakfast but I'm hungry again." She began to march off to the house in front off everyone but Tomoyo's call halted her.

"Wait Sakura!"

"Nani?"

"I am not letting you go any further until I get you a change of clothes! No offence Syaoran but Sakura you don't look so good covered in those grass stains." Tomoyo pointed to the remarkably obvious green stains that stretched over her t-shirt she was wearing.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Sakura asked nervously afraid that Tomoyo had brought one of her homemade costume creations for her. Tomoyo gave Sakura a look that said 'What, you don't like the clothes I make for you?'

"You'll be happy to hear that I didn't bring any spare change of clothes but I could always ask Miaka if she would lend you one of her slip dresses. They would look so kawaii on you Sakura!"

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad, I mean I never saw her slip dress but how bad could it be?" Sakura happily made her way to the house with Tomoyo. Syaoran on the other hand gave Eriol another famous glare of his and Eriol returned with a serious stare of his own.

"So these cards gave Clow Reed a bad feeling, Hiiragisawa?"

"If I am interpreting his memories right, they gave him a very bad feeling."

"This is just great! My day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Look at it this way, you have you health and magic."

Syaoran nodded, but secretly he added 'for now anyway.'

Inside the house

"They seemed so serious." Miaka frowned watching Syaoran and Eriol stand there as Sakura and Tomoyo approached the house.

"This is a serious time." Answered Dren, "Eriol's memories are faded and faint but even that greatly increases their odds of doing this."

Miaka rubbed her wrist as if something was there that you couldn't see, "It's funny his memories of us are fine but his memories of the others or our deal seem to have become faded." She sighed, "Oh well, I totally know they can do this. No matter what, they have to do this." She added quietly, then turned to the unpacked and set up oven and took out a fresh batch of hash browns.

"There! Fresh batch of hash browns and there is nothing in them!" she stated proudly. Dren shot her a look as he heard the sound of two girls entering the house.

"We'll see if there's anything in them..."

Miaka shot him a nasty glare but brightened as Sakura and Tomoyo came around the kitchen corner, "Hey you two, would you like some hash browns?"

THE END OF THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! This one sort of sucks too but you get a lot of info in the next chapter so please just review and pity me cause I'm starting to feel like a loser.

ALSO I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! It took me so long to up date because I was away with family for a long time and never was able to work on my story. I just love you all and ask that you review. I'm desperate for reviews.!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!


	8. Like her Dress?

Hey my lovely readers, I hoped you enjoyed my story thus far! Sorry I took so long to update. And I sincerely hope that you like the future chapters that I hope to post. I love you all! Enjoy the eighth chapter! (Even though it kind of sucks…)

Disclaimer: I don't freak'n own Card Captor Sakura, get that through your thick skulls you damn lawyers!

_Links in a Chain_

_Chapter 8_

_Like her Dress?_

(Sorry I'm going to back track through the story to Sakura and Tomoyo coming into the house.)

"Sakura hurry up!" Tomoyo pulled playfully on Sakura's arm.

"Hoe! Tomoyo you are going too fast I'm tripping over my own feet!" Sakura giggled and Tomoyo slowed for her. Soon she was dragged up to the chipped white door of the black painted house, but hesitated to enter.

'I saw Life in the upstairs window; it doesn't make any sense why would she even be in this house? If I go in will she still be there, could I talk to her again?' Sakura thought uncertainly. Tomoyo saw her pause and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh gomen Tomoyo, I must have zoned out for a second I'm fine now." Sakura pasted one of her cheery smiles on her face in hopes that Tomoyo wouldn't spot the uncertainty in her eyes.

It seemed that her friend had caught the doubt lingering in Sakura's eyes but decided that she would just pretend not to have seen it. "That's good, come on let's go in." Tomoyo opened the door then stepped in with Sakura following behind.

"Wow." Sakura whispered.

The interior of the house was unlike anything that Sakura had ever seen before. The entry was open to the living room, and the kitchen it seemed was just around the corner of the entryway. Although her eyes had to take a second to adjust to the dim light Sakura could see mismatched furniture everywhere; a good portion of the stuff was Japanese, but some appeared Western, Chinese, Egyptian, Victorian, East Indian, a tiny bit of Celtic and other styles that Sakura didn't recognize.

Most of the stuff was just in random places to be sorted out later and Sakura wondered how four people could get all this stuff in the house so quickly in just one morning. Brushing aside the mental questions Sakura leaned over to her best friend.

"It doesn't seem like they care about what they have in their house, does it?" Sakura whispered, she heard movement in the kitchen and didn't want to insult anyone.

Tomoyo sighed and looked around the place dreamily, "It's not that they don't care, it's just from what I've heard both of them have been all over the world and these are just some of the souvenirs they picked up. Oh Sakura I have gotten so many great ideas for some new costumes, all thanks to seeing Miaka and Dren's wonder stuff." The stars in her eyes twinkled brighter "And with these new Clow cards I have an excuse to make you wear them! Ohohohohoh!" Tomoyo laughed happily.

"Hoe…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Come on we still need to ask Miaka if you could borrow one of her dresses so we can get you out of that grass-stained ensemble of Syaoran's that YOU are wearing." Tomoyo emphasized the fact that Sakura was wearing his clothes, and it only served to make Sakura blush. Rounding the corner into the kitchen both of them were surprised to have a steaming hot cookie sheet laden with hash browns shoved in their faces.

"Hey you two, would you like some hash browns?" Chirped Miaka.

"No thanks Miaka, I was wondering if you could spare one of your slip dresses for Sakura? The clothes she's wearing aren't hers and they got all stained from something she was doing earlier." Tomoyo motioned to the grass stains the yellow t-shirt was sporting.

Sakura looked to the girl named Miaka as she set down the tray of hash browns and looked her over. 'This must be Inochi Miaka' She could feel the colour in her face rise as the ghostly girl in the revealing peasant slip stepped in closer to her and looked Sakura up and down.

"Hmm." Miaka circled around Sakura and let her hand trail behind her over Sakura's stomach and back; "I believe I can spare a lovely slip for her. Kinomoto Sakura is it?" She purred.

Sakura stuttered a couple times but finally was able to say, "Hai I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You must be Inochi Miaka."

"Indeed I am, might I say that with your form you would look lovely in one of my outfits."

"That's great." Tomoyo clapped her hands together thoughtfully, "Oh Sakura you have been introduced to Miaka but not Dren, come her so you can meet him." Tomoyo led her away from Miaka's grasp to the man dressed completely in black sitting in front of the window.

"You must be Owari Dren?" Sakura asked and bowed politely when he nodded. "It's really nice to meet, my name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Yes I know. I wish to apologize for what happened earlier, I do hope that you are alright." Dren said courteously.

Sakura smiled brightly, "No it was an accident and I wasn't hurt or anything, so I think that we can still be friends." But as she said that Sakura heard a quiet mumbling coming from behind her.

"What was that Miaka?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said 'It wasn't an accident, I sort of threw a book at Dren's head which made him loose his grip on the desk.' Dren forced me to see the error of what I did." Miaka picked a piece of grass out of her hair then looked down in embarrassment letting her veil of white hair cover her face. "I'm really sorry that I threw the book, even if it was Dren who let the desk slip out of his hands and almost crush you."

Even if the apology was still blaming someone else, Sakura still found that it was nice to see that Miaka would fess-up that she was partly responsible for the incident that resulted in Sakura being out cold on the front lawn.

"I'm glad that you apologized to me, it tells me that you're a good person. I accept your apology."

"Really?" Miaka squealed and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. "Thank you! That apology was just eating away at me!" Sakura laughed at Miaka's enthusiasm.

"Alright you two, we still have to get Sakura into some new clothes." Tomoyo reasoned while giggling along with the laughing teenaged girls. Dren only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Unwrapping her arms from around Sakura's neck Miaka straightened up, "This way to my room. Don't mind the mess I haven't unpacked or anything."

"Sure," Sakura heard her stomach growl a bit so she began to reach for one of the hash browns, "You don't mind if I have one of these do you?"

"No! Of course not eat as many as you want!" Miaka cooed. Sakura had almost had one in her hand but Dren shot up like lightning and sneezed on them.

"Oops I don't think you should eat that one Sakura. ACHOO! Don't eat that one either. ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! I don't think you should eat any of those now." Dren wiped his nose with the back of his hand and shot Miaka a triumphant look.

"Jerk!" Miaka bristled and grabbed the tray dumping all its ruined contents into an open garbage bag. "Don't worry Sakura we'll get you something to eat after!" she chirped then whacked Dren with the tray and muttered something like, "Just because we had to have poison control in here last time doesn't mean there is anything wrong with my hash browns this time!"

She then marched out letting Tomoyo and Sakura follow behind.

_In Miaka's room_

Miaka flitted around her moderate sized room in a light rage, digging in random boxes, drawers and closet throwing articles of clothes and little trinkets everywhere in search of something fitting for her new friend Sakura.

Her room was much like the rest of the house, moderate sized and no sense of cultural coordination. Random boxes boasted their unusual contents as Miaka dug through them in search of the perfect dress. A large glass window faced the front yard and gave a wonderful view of the surrounding trees and roads. To Sakura's shock it was the same window she had seen Life waving in.

She and Tomoyo sat side by side on the messed up cot that was Miaka's temporary bed. According to Miaka, her bed got busted in the move and she had to buy a new one.

Letting her eyes wonder around the room, Sakura picked up a pattern that seemed constant throughout the room; everything was basically white, silver or light blue. Even stranger was the fact that every time Sakura turned her head she could swear she saw the familiar silver flash of chains in the corner of her eye.

'This is all getting so weird, too many things are happening at once. And why is it that I keep on getting the weird sense of deja vu in this room?' Sakura thought to her self. Unfortunately she wasn't given time to think any further because Miaka came out of nowhere and dived underneath the cot still mumbling remarks about her dark haired friend among other things.

"Damn, damn, double damn why do I to live with such a jerk! And why do I have all my stuff everywhere! He drives me nuts!" Most of the things she was saying were muffled from the cot and sheets she was under but the two teens still was able to hear bits and pieces. "Sneeze on hash browns will he! Just because the last few people had to go poison control and the hospital doesn't mean that my hash browns were spiked this time! I'll show him!"

Suddenly another thought struck Sakura and she leaned over to Tomoyo again, "Hey, you know I think Dren sneezed on those hash browns on purpose!" Tomoyo sweat dropped and patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hai I think he did."

"Duh! Of course he did!" Miaka cried and threw what appeared to be a light blue silk bundle at Sakura.

"What is this?" Sakura held it up to the light of the open window.

"It's your change of clothes." Miaka smoothed down the hem of her own slip that reached her mid-thigh in mild irritation. "I knew I had a couple extra dresses somewhere in here."

"Arigatou Miaka, do you think you two can turn around so I can change?"

"Sure." Miaka and Tomoyo spun so their backs faced Sakura as she slipped off Syaoran's t-shirt and shorts and threw the thin slip of cloth over her lithe form. "You can turn back now." Sakura signalled and was met by the beaming eyes blue eyes of Miaka while she rubbed her wrist anxiously. She stopped her actions when Sakura cast her a glance,

"Oh it's just my nervous habit, some people twirl hair others chew their nails I rub my wrist." Miaka smiled happily, "Enough of me, how do you like my dress?"

"It's wonderful, I love it!" Sakura twirled around in silky garb, letting the skirt of it fly up around her thighs. It seemed that the simple, informal style slips and dresses were definitely Miaka's ultimate choice of clothing.

"You look so Kawaii!" Tomoyo whipped out her ever-present camera and began to record Sakura's every movement in the dress.

"TOMOYO! Just this once would you not record me, who cares about what I'm wearing, it's just a dress." Sakura cried. Tomoyo pouted and put the camera down.

"I know two people who really care about what you wear, number one; I care all about what you wear! I've made your clothes since the fourth grade! The second person is Syaoran, what ever you wear his eyes are glued to you!"

"That's not true-."

"Yes it is Sakura! Just look at yourself he won't be able to resist you!" Tomoyo reasoned and dragged Sakura in front of a full-length mirror to see herself.

Sakura's dress fit much more snugly around her upper half than Miaka's did, hugging to her curves and dipping down a fair way in the front leaving little to the imagination, held up with braided silk strands for straps. The skirt of the dress danced loosely around her long legs ending at her ankles.

" It's not done yet though, I have to tie the bow in the back." Tomoyo offered sneaking behind Sakura and tying together the dangling strips of silk into a kawaii bow, "Now you look perfect." She praised.

"Yeah I think you look real hot, in whimsical cutie sort of way." Miaka attempted to complement. "That Syaoran of yours is so going to go for you in this outfit."

"Mi- Miaka." Sakura blushed lightly, "Syaoran isn't my- he doesn't see me that way- he wouldn't care, would he?"

"Sakura when will you stop be so naive and see what everyone else sees." Tomoyo sighed. "If you care so deeply about Syaoran like he does for you, you should just tell him how you feel."

Miaka grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically, "Hai! You do that Sakura! I've only met you two like thirty minutes ago and even I can see the way your eyes just light up at the mention of him. And when I was introduced to Syaoran I saw the way he looked at you, it was like, I don't know, magic between you two,"

Sakura's face heated up a couple degrees and she spun around to hide the blush, "Come on stop it you two! Let's just drop the subject and go down stairs okay?" Her want to change the subject made the two longhaired teens to giggle.

When they were done Miaka leaned down to gather up Syaoran's clothes from the floor when her and landed on the chain belt.

"What a lovely accessory, why don't you wear it?" Miaka held it out for Sakura. As Sakura's fingers wrapped around the chain her body tingled with a powerful force of magic that was not her own. Her eyes shot up to Miaka, only to see indifference written on her face.

"What?" she didn't seem to notice the power.

"Nothing. Come on Tomoyo let's go down stairs now." Sakura hastily clipped the chain on and left the room. Tomoyo followed happily behind her, camera firmly in hand to record anything that might happen.

Miaka remained in the doorway of her room, when something nudged her leg. Looking down she spotted a length of the living silver chains waiting at her feet expectantly, "You almost gave me away." She sighed and walked off down the stairs with two new friends.

/_Down with the guys in the kitchen_/

Syaoran and Eriol had eventually decided to follow the girls into the house. At first glance around Syaoran had felt he just entered a dimly lit museum of culturally mixed furniture only to have a shiver of familiar ancient magic run down his spine. The magic faded quickly into the background but his suspicion of the house increased greatly.

"Come on my cute little descendant, Dren is in the kitchen." Eriol motioned for Syaoran to follow him. He either didn't notice the magic or was ignoring it.

In the kitchen they caught sight of the mass of black that could only be Dren.

He was staring out the window pensively, tugging thoughtfully at the fringe of white in front of his ear. Eriol smirked and put a finger to his lips signalling Syaoran to be completely quiet. The infamous mischievous smirk appeared on Eriol's face as he snuck up behind his old friend.

"Hey Friend!" Eriol shouted and brought his hands down to clap Dren on the shoulders. Syaoran watched in amusement as Dren yelped and slipped off his chair with a thud. Eriol chuckled at the out come of his little surprise and held his hand out for the fallen man.

"I will never get used to your sense of humour Eriol." Dren brushed off his backside.

"Some people just don't find me funny, eh Syaoran?" Eriol looked in his direction. Syaoran merely rolled his eyes. "So old friend, would it be too much if I asked you for lunch? Surly we could negotiate something?"

"Yeah, unpack my stuff and I'll consider feeding you."

The conversation had no need for his participation so Syaoran tuned to two men out and let his eyes wonder around the kitchen. Something on the table really caught his eye; it was a thick leather bound book with very old Chinese script written over the cover, he recognized it as the book that Miaka had thrown at Dren.

"What the hell?" Syaoran bent over to take a closer look and saw the faded symbol of Clow sketched into the cover. The characters written across the front were very hard to make out, but reading ancient Chinese was part of his training as a young boy and he could decipher the words with little difficulty.

"Records of Clow"

"I- impossible." Syaoran gasped, gaining the attention of the two other men.

"What is it Syaoran?" Eriol looked at the book and something like recognition sparked in his eyes. "How, how is this possible?"

"What is all the fuss about?" Dren also came up behind Syaoran and spotted the weathered old book. "Oh this old book, a very old friend in China gave this to me and I thought it was cool looking so I kept it." He laughed lightly, "Never been able to read a word of it though, but damn, does it ever hurt when it hits your head." He laughed and threw it down again.

"Wait a second, Syaoran your Chinese aren't you" Dren asked innocently. Syaoran nodded, "Well- um I know the book is a little bit old school and all but how about I lend you the stupid book. You and Eriol look like you have more interest in it than I do."

"That would be nice. Arigatou." Syaoran nodded. Eriol nodded along with Syaoran but still held a look of astonishment; it only took a moment for him to regain his usual flamboyant mischievous self.

"Alright, now that we have matters of lunch and where that book is going, could you please inform Syaoran and I of where the three lovely ladies have gone to?"

"They would be upstairs in Miaka's room, they will be down in a moment." Dren glanced out into the hallway and grinned, "It seems that Miaka has taken a real liking to Sakura and Tomoyo, I'm glad that you dropped by Eriol to introduce Tomoyo to her. But I have yet to figure out what you are doing all the way out here Syaoran. I doubt you just showed up all the way out here like Eriol had said."

"Uh- well you see…" Syaoran looked to Eriol for some kind of excuse he could use. He couldn't just say that he and Sakura had had an unusual (And nearly deadly) encounter with magical card spirits and that one of them somehow led them all the way across town to end up just in front of his house. Fortunately he was spared from saying anything when a flurry of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs.

"Ah, it sounds as if my Miaka is done playing dress-up with your Sakura, Syaoran. I can only guess what she'll be wearing now." Dren patted Syaoran on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"You make it sound like she'll walk out here naked or something." Syaoran countered, but the look that Dren gave him said anything was possible.

"You never know, when Miaka is involved they might as well all walk in naked." Dren shrugged as if it happened all the time. Syaoran gulped.

Suddenly his senses were sparked, the sweet pink aura of the object of his affections stopped just outside the doorway along with two other presences. Almost automatically Syaoran felt his own aura go out to brush against the soft magical presence of Sakura. Her aura flared and began to brush back when Miaka strolled in and ruined the moment.

"That is just what you want to happen isn't it? Us to parade around like exhibitionists." Miaka launched a bundle of clothes at Dren's head. (Think revenge for sneezing or wanting them to walk out naked, either way…)

He caught it and passed it to Syaoran, since they were his clothes being used as a projectile. "Unlike you Dren, I can tell Syaoran here is a man of taste and well up bringing. So he wouldn't want Sakura to just walk in here naked, he'd want to watch her strip first." Miaka stated matter-of-factly.

"Miaka!" Dren reprimanded. Syaoran swiftly turned and looked away out the open window. Her comment only brought memories of what he saw of Sakura that night and morning rushing back. They weren't bad images or anything; more like unforgettably lovely memories that were likely to haunt his dreams the rest of his life.

"Why are you getting your pants in a bunch Dren? You don't see Syaoran arguing with me!" Miaka stuck her tongue out.

"That's because he agrees with you." Eriol said. Syaoran felt his hand on his shoulder and turned to say something but the sight of Tomoyo skittering into the kitchen with a curious expression stopped him.

/_Sakura's POV/(Back-track it a bit.)_

"So he wouldn't want Sakura to just watch in here naked, he'd want to watch her strip first."

Miaka's voice floated clearly out into the hall where it reached my ears with ease. I felt the colour rise in my face and gave a whine of embarrassment; it didn't help anything when I never heard Syaoran protest to the comment. Sliding down the wall so I could hide on the floor, I ignored whatever was said next in the kitchen.

'Does that mean he really want me to strip? No, Syaoran's not like that, it's Miaka who said it! And I thought he saw enough of me this morning…' I shook my head to try and clear those thoughts out to no avail, 'It would be sort of funny if I was to pretend to, just for a minute for Syaoran…' My thoughts were interrupted but Tomoyo giggling from above me.

"Sakura, come on it's not that bad. Eriol told me Miaka was a bit of a bid mouth and you shouldn't pay attention to what she says." Tomoyo came down to my eye-level. I merely smiled up at her.

Unknown to her my mind was slowly being processed by thoughts and feelings that were definitely not my own. Sort of like someone was sneaking in to my head and taking control of my every move and thought. The consideration of fighting such feelings was lost against the wonderful wave of unrecognizable pleasure and confidence.

"Tomoyo go into the kitchen and turn on the radio for me."

She gave me a strange look like she saw something weird in my eyes but complied and walked into the kitchen.

/_Back with the kitchen crew_/

Tomoyo switched on an old radio and tuned it to a good station. The music began and a twirl of light blue caught Syaoran's eyes. Sakura stepped into view with a beautiful silky dress encasing her body.

Everyone watched as the noted naïve and innocent girl began to sway her body to the perfectly timed music, her eyes kept eye contact with Syaoran at all times. Slowly the Chinese Warrior felt his world melt away again as Sakura twirled seductively in front of him letting the skirt fly up a little too high.

"Isn't that the dress I got you in Cairo?" Dren whispered. (Cairo is Egypt's capital; I have friends who didn't know that, honestly I do.)

"Shh! I don't give a damn if you got for me in Cairo or down the street, this is better then T.V!" Miaka batted him away a watched the proceedings with interest.

Syaoran felt his back press up against the window when she swayed in front of him and let her hand ran across his chest. The instant her hand came in contact with his body, the power that had processed Sakura began to leech it's way into Syaoran's body and entwine itself around his mind. He felt the intruder enter his mind, beginning to move his body in time with Sakura's.

'I- I shouldn't be doing this.' He thought and tried to build up some resistance to the warm seducing power. Syaoran's attempts at repossessing his body seemed to be futile as, whatever it was, sent him a wave a blissful pleasure and confidence.

That tipped him over the edge and the future leader of the Li Clan was now lost in the churning pleasure that was hazing his mind. Now the world consisted of only the two of them, the feel of their bodies as each moved to brush the other.

Whatever the seductive power was that held both of the card captors, it had them both now.

_/Changing point of view/_

"Tomoyo does it seem like our friends are not in their right minds at the moment?" Eriol whispered to the woman next to him. She had been video taping the somewhat dirty dancing that had been going on in front of her. Making sure her camera was focused on them she turned to face the questioning azure eyes of Eriol.

"I thought I saw something strange in Sakura's eyes before I came in here. I didn't think much of it though." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol nodded and turned his eyes back to the scandalously close pair in the middle of the kitchen.

Taking a closer look at his good friends he saw an underlying crimson glow in their eyes that wasn't there before. Stretching his magical senses Eriol found that the same reddish hue covered their entire bodies pulsing with a seducing malevolence.

"It appears someone or something has taken control of Sakura and Syaoran and by the looks of it, they are having a lot of fun controlling their bodies." Eriol growled under his breath so only Tomoyo would hear.

She gasped and looked toward her friends, "You don't suppose it's those new Clow Cards that Syaoran had spoke of earlier?"

"I have no doubt that it is them, and we have to find a way to snap those two out of it before something worse happens." Eriol watched, as Syaoran pulled off some very- adult- moves that he would never have done in his right mind.

"What about those two?" Tomoyo signalled to Miaka and Dren who seemed to be getting slightly suspicious of the dancing pair. Eriol shrugged but didn't answer. It seemed a blessing when the song finally ended, except Sakura and Syaoran never noticed that it was over. Their moves only got more sexually based and were beginning to move out the room.

A light seemed to go on in Dren's head, and then discreetly whispered something to Miaka and her eyes widened with an embarrassed shock and broke out into a fit of coughs. (Which in any case sounded a little fake…)

"You know everyone I think it's getting a little chilly in here." Miaka said quickly after her coughing resided and walked over to the open window. Reaching for the glass to close it, Tomoyo thought she saw Miaka's eyes flicker from blue to black. She blinked a couple times and looked again, Miaka' s eyes had returned to normal. She took hold of the opened ledges of the window and swung them closed a little more firmly then she should have. The aftermath left the glass vibrating.

/_With Sakura and Syaoran exiting the room_/

The magical pair deftly heard what was going on around them; their hazy worlds only consisted of each other. Whatever force held them was compelling them to leave that room and go somewhere, anywhere, and neither of them were objecting.

Even though most of their senses were dulled, the sound of a window slamming shut cut through the blur like a knife. Immediately their bodies drained of the magical pleasure, it was so quick to exit from the two humans that Sakura collapsed on the ground and Syaoran stumbled a few times from the shock of regaining his senses.

/_Kitchen_/

Eriol briefly caught sight of retreating crimson ribbons streaking out the window and sensed the mysterious thing that had processed his friends was gone. 'It must have controlled them through the open window.'

"Sakura!" Tomoyo leapt from her place beside Eriol to go to the side of her fallen friend. (Again, except this time Sakura is conscious) The confused girl sat on the wooden floor in a puddle of blue silk; Tomoyo saw her lithe form was shaking slightly.

Syaoran was holding up much better, stumbling into the kitchen with little help from Eriol.

"How about we go into the kitchen Sakura, you can sit down." Tomoyo whispered and assisted the shaking girl up.

"Tomoyo, what happened? I don't remember."

"Don't worry, I recorded it so you can see what happened later." Tomoyo's voice held little humour; but it was more of a grave statement. The two girls came into the kitchen and Sakura was deposited into a chair next to Syaoran.

The two teens shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the other four. No one had anything to say, Eriol and Tomoyo looked grave but Dren and Miaka looked confused. The silence was nearly deafening, all Sakura wanted was to know what just happened, her mind was blank to what ever had just happened.

It was Eriol who finally broke the silence clearing his throat, "Maybe it would be best if we leave right now." He suggested. Miaka and Dren shot him a questioning glance then nodded curtly to him.

"Of course, that's fine, here take the book. It's alright that you didn't finish helping us unload our stuff." Dren hastily shoved the book into Eriol's hands. "Miaka and I should manage fine with just the two of us un loading the moving truck."

"Yes, it seems that it would be better if you left. Possibly that would make it easier for us to unpack all of our stuff…" Miaka trailed off giving Sakura and Syaoran a strange glance, quickly clapping her hands together "Sakura I just remembered you were hungry when you came in the house! You probably still are! Wait a second I'll grab some things for you."

With that said Miaka flitted around the kitchen in an almost ghostly fashion grabbing rice cakes and other treats shoving them into a bag. The she stuffed Syaoran's clothes into the bag and handed the bag to Sakura. Miaka then proceeded to push the group of guests to the door and out of her house.

"Bye! Nice meeting you all!" Miaka chirped quickly and Dren waved until the faded door was closed in their faces.

"Did it seem weird that those two wanted to get rid of us as quickly as possible after that thing happened…" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yeah, kind of." Eriol agreed.

_At an out door café in Tomoeda_

The group of teens just finished watching what had taken place at the old Victorian house outside of Tomoeda only half an hour ago. Tomoyo silently put her video camera back in her bag keeping her eyes on the two shocked teens that sat across from her. Sakura had her face down cast but you could easily see the faint blush that had appeared on her cheeks and the slight fear in her eyes of not remembering a single event that she saw on the video.

Syaoran quietly put his arm around Sakura's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Here you really should eat something Sakura, you look like you are about to faint." Eriol offered her one of the rice cakes that Miaka had gave them. She took the offered treat and merely nibbled it slowly.

"I don't remember anything." Sakura muttered. What she had seen on the video would be seared into her brain the rest of her life the image of her dancing with Syaoran. Although it wasn't really dancing in her opinion, more like foreplay. (A/N I was going say sex with their clothes on, but that took it a little far…) The way they had moved against one another entwined their limbs and pressed their bodies twirling to the music in the background. Sakura knew that it was her pressing into Syaoran but without a single memory of the event left her spooked.

"No it doesn't seem you do remember anything" Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his midnight locks. "I believe this was the work of the Clow Cards that you had mentioned earlier. Maybe you should start with that, tell us all that has happened since you first found out there were new Clow Cards."

Syaoran sighed and proceeded to tell the events of last night and that morning. Sakura nodded along with his words adding in things where her point of view could clarify things. Syaoran told about the nightmare that caused Sakura so much pain, their two saviours who the Clow cards seemed to fear then bringing her to his apartment. (Conveniently leaving out the part of the whole healing spell fiasco and other details of the next morning.) How Life and Death had come introduced themselves and made breakfast then of course the introductions of the eight new Clow cards and how The Lost card had lead them to Miaka and Dren's place.

In the end Eriol sat there in his seat with a guarded expression on his face.

"What is it Hiiragisawa, does some of this ring a bell to you?" Syaoran questioned.

"Not the cards, but Life and Death sure bring up some old memories from Clow Reed."

"Oh like what?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol with interest.

Eriol shrugged and fingered the old book he held, "Nothing of importance right now, just that he had known Life and Death very well and had trusted them a great deal."

"Is there anything else about them? Maybe why they are chained up or something, it kind of seemed sad how their wrists were locked in those manacles." Sakura sighed.

"No nothing like that, but maybe we should concentrate a little less on them and more on these new Clow Cards it seems to me that they are more dangerous then the Clow cards that you have faced already."

"Yes, there was eight of them you said: The Nightmare, The Fear, The Seduce, The Illness, The Sorrow, The Pain, The Evil and The- the oh what was the name of the cute one you talked about!" Tomoyo scrunched up her face in annoyance.

Just at the moment Syaoran felt a slight tugging at his shorts. Casting Sakura a glance he ducked under the small café booth to see what was tugging at his shorts. There he came face to face with the luminescent face of a small spirit boy holding a lantern.

"Hi Mr. Syaoran!"

"LOST!"

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT! I can't believe it took me so long to up date. I feel so horrible that I did that; my excuse is that high school really bites and it took me a while to adjust to the slight work increase. I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me and be kind in your reviews I need something to make me feel better because I totally feel in the dumps that I made you, my beautiful readers, wait this long for the next chapter. If you excuse me I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry!


	9. Get Lost!

Oh my god! I can't believe I got this far the story is turning out exactly as I planed! Thank-you for choosing Links in a Chain and staying this long to read this story to chapter nine! Give your self a pat on the back or do one better and give your self a hug! Please enjoy the chapter; I know the last one was a major suck fest…

Links in a Chain

Chapter 9

GET LOST!

(In a Café somewhere in Tomoeda.)

"LOST!" The shocked teen yelled in surprise and accidentally smashed his head on the café table they were sitting at. The dull thump was heard throughout the small café, drawing some questioning stares that were ignored.

"Syaoran what is it?" Sakura ducked underneath the table and gasped when she saw the luminescent face of the boy spirit waving at her. This in turn sparked Tomoyo and Eriol's curiosity and both of them came under the table to see what was so shocking.

The young innocent spirit Lost merely stood there under the table smiling brightly at everyone, seemingly oblivious that the four humans staring at him were completely in shock. With the four humans watching Lost gave Sakura a small hug and she giggled as his soft blond hair tickled her chin.

"Lost, what are you doing here!" Syaoran hissed.

"I've come to see you Mr. Syaoran and Ms. Card Captor! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay!" Lost stated cutely. Tomoyo giggled lightly finding the boy spirit irresistibly cute, even if he could be possibly dangerous. Eriol on the other hand looked to Syaoran and mouthed the words, 'Mr. Syaoran?' and Syaoran shot him a glare that only made Eriol chuckle lightly.

"Didn't you just see me a couple of hours ago when you lead Sakura and I to Miaka and Dren's house?" Syaoran growled.

Lost scuffed his feet on the ground and looked away from Syaoran's piercing gaze, "Uhh- well maybe I was worried about if you were alright, I kind of had a feeling that maybe something happened."

Sakura placed her hand on Lost's shoulder, "I think that is so sweet you were worried about us but we are just fine Lost, nothing too big happened." Sakura lied slightly and gave the worried boy a bright smile but Lost's face only became confused.

"But-." Lost began but was cut off by Sakura giving him a slight hug.

"Doesn't it look like we're alright?" She asked lightly, maybe Lost still was able to sense the dark magic on her.

Lost looked Sakura up and down then observed the crouched form of Syaoran who was glaring at him, they both _looked_ fine even if Sakura was little pale. "Okay you two look fine but I was still worried about you."

Sakura smiled sweetly, "How about you tell us what made you so worried about us that you had to come see if we were alright later, okay?" the boy nodded and Sakura saw no need to worry the boy anymore then he already was so she looked to the two friends who were crouched in front of her for something.

Tomoyo caught the hint the hint, "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Hello Ms. Daidouji."

"Please call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo giggled, too much cuteness.

"Okay Ms. Tomoyo."

Then it was Eriol's turn and he held out his hand to the boy spirit, "So you must be one of the new Clow Cards I've heard so much about today. I'm Eriol Hiiragisawa." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the dark haired teen that was crouched down in front of him; he was definitely up to something.

Lost, sensing no danger, reached out at shook Eriol's hand, "Hi Mr. Hiiragisawa, I'm The Lost Card!" Suddenly the boy stopped laughing and shaking Eriol's hand his face quickly drained of happiness and slowly became shocked and fearful, " I know you! C- Clow Reed…This is impossible, I didn't think- well I thought you were dead."

The spirit tried to pull away but Eriol gripped his hand harder, "Clow Reed is dead, I am only his reincarnation." At that moment there was a slight glow that came from between Eriol and Lost's hands. The glow didn't last long and it wasn't very bright, but anyone with magical ability could sense the silent incantation weaving its self around Lost.

Eriol took his hand away the instant the spell was done and observed his handy work. Where the Clow Card had stood amongst the teenagers under the table a small human boy now stood shaking, pale and looking like he was about to cry. His cute green swirl patterned robes were now green overalls and his blue lantern now a blue lollipop.

"What did you do?" Lost's lip quivered and he backed away from the crouched sorcerer.

Eriol smiled, except now his smile was more friendly and less scheming. "There is no need to worry. I performed a simple spell that makes you look human, it makes it a lot less awkward if we could all sit up at the table instead of crouched under it."

What he said made sense as Syaoran glanced out and caught the eye of a couple people staring at them. It was a good thing that Syaoran and Eriol's bodies were preventing anyone from seeing Lost before the spell because it would have been a lot to try and explain the luminescent boy. With a quick glare to the people he straightened himself and sat back into his seat, the others following suit and Lost squirmed his way up on to the seat between Syaoran and Sakura. (Although the boy was so small that his head wasn't even above the table so you couldn't see his face)

"Um- Mr. Hiiragisawa-."

"Eriol."

"Okay Mr. Eriol will I be human forever?" Lost asked.

"No, not forever."

"Oh that's good! I feel a lot better now!" You could here the relived sigh from beneath the table.

The group sat at the table silently glancing at one another then looking to Lost. (Or looking to the top of Lost's head since you still couldn't see his face) What could they possibly say now in front of Lost without the situation getting even more awkward?

Eriol was the one to thankfully break the silence that had come to the table, "About this book, I can't believe that Dren had it in his possession all this time and didn't tell me." He placed the dusty old book on the table.

The girls hadn't been down stairs to know about the book's significance so they stared with mild curiosity, Syaoran glared at the book hard almost like daring it to do something.

"What does it say on the cover?" Sakura asked leaning over the table to see the book better.

"Records of Clow." Stated Syaoran. Both Sakura and Tomoyo gasped, spooking Lost who accidentally slid off his seat and fell on the floor.

"You mean Clow Reed kept a record of the cards? I wish we had this book a few years ago that would have made capturing the Clow cards way easier." Sighed Sakura.

"Yes a lot easier, I wonder if there is anything in there about _them_?" Tomoyo motioned to the struggling boy who was trying to get up in his seat again.

"Most definitely there would be some sort of record about these new cards." Eriol nodded, "But it is also my belief that this book contains more that just records of the Clow Cards. There could be secrets of Life and Death or ancient powers in there that have long since been forgotten." Eriol's eyes took on a strange light as he spoke like he was drawn to the book. And it was perfectly understandable, this book was a connection to Clow Reed a chance for Eriol to find out more about his incarnation and maybe about himself.

"Maybe it would be safer if we opened the book somewhere that was less out in the open." Sakura offered snapping Eriol out of his slight trance. He nodded his agreement. Sakura smiled and began to nibble on the rice cake that had lain nearly forgotten.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" Lost called pathetically from below the table. The poor boy was trapped under the table and couldn't crawl up onto the seat again.

Syaoran sighed and ducked under the table to rescue the distressed spirit/human boy. As Syaoran came up with Lost in his arms Sakura gasped in shock and quickly took Lost from Syaoran.

Turning him to face her, Sakura looked into the face of a boy who had a developing black eye, multiple dark bruises and scrapes, and an obvious crack going down his lantern/lollipop. Lost refused to meet her eyes as Sakura examined each cut scrape and bruise.

The other three at the table caught sight of the boy and drew in closer to see the extent of the damage. (And to cover Lost from view so no one could see him)

" H- how did this happen Lost?" Sakura asked gently while letting her hand rest on Lost's cheek. The fact these injuries had actually gone unnoticed when the group had been talking underneath the café table really amazed her.

Lost's lip quivered gently and a tear slipped from his eyes, "This is why I was worried about you Ms. Card Captor." He whispered, "I was afraid that something like this had happened to you and Mr. Syaoran."

"Oh Lost, please just call me Sakura!" Sakura cried quickly and brought Lost in for a tight hug, "Who could have possibly done this to you?"

Lost drew away from Sakura's hold to look into the young woman's face, "They found out." He whispered so the rest of the group had to lean in to hear him, "They found out I helped you to- to them. All of them were really mad at me, calling me a worthless traitor and a disgusting human helping imp. All of them grabbed me and dragged me back to the clearing in the woods. Fear and Nightmare somehow got the idea to punish me for what I did..." The small boy broke down in silent tears while recalling his best friends turning on him and beating him.

Sakura looked to the others is shock, why would this band of Clow Cards beat one of their own kind, it didn't make sense, "Is that why you were concerned about Syaoran and I, Lost?" Lost shook his head.

"No, I knew that you two were strong enough to fend off any stupid attack they throw at you, you're not as weak as they say you are. But while Fear and Nightmare were ganged up on me, Seduce was using her magic. She doesn't have real power or anything, merely the power of suggestion, to make people fall for there own desire with a little coaxing from her." This made Syaoran and Sakura's faces tint a good pink, Lost basically said they wanted to dance with each other like that in their heads and Seduce only seduced them into it. Boy, Syaoran was never going to here the end of it from Eriol; he could already here some snickering coming from him despite the serious mood.

Lost continued with his talk seemly oblivious to the exchanges of glances, blushing, glares and snickering, "I heard Sorrow and Illness cackling about the "Card Capturing kittens," and "their inability to combat a weak possession spell." I thought that it was you two in danger, so I pretended to pass out and watch what Seduce was doing from the ground.

"What happened next really surprised me, out of nowhere Seduce's ribbons snapped back to her and since everyone was crowded around her at the time, well…" Lost giggled lightly for a second, "They were all thrown back across the clearing screeching. It reminded me fireworks although not as nice looking far, far too loud." He paused in his story to look at Sakura and see if he made her smile. She was smiling! Yeah! He made her feel better, mission accomplished!

Eriol leaned across the table to the boy who was across from him, "My guess is you waited till all the other Clow Cards left the clearing you were in, and once it was safe you came to find Sakura and Syaoran to see if they were alright from what Seduce did. Am I right?"

Lost nodded.

"But how did you find us here, in Tomoeda? We could have been anywhere." Sakura questioned. Lost brightened and proudly held out the blue lollipop/lantern.

"I may be called The Lost, but I can still find things. All I have to do is tell my lantern who I want to find and it will take me to who I want to find!" His statement wasn't as impressive as it could have been, holding his cracked lollipop instead of his oversized lantern.

"That's really impressive Lost." Tomoyo complemented.

Lost beamed, but winced in pain after. "Thank you Ms. Tomoyo." he bowed politely. The pure cuteness of the beaten spirit boy attracted both girls to him and left the men feeling slightly jealous.

Not wanting to be ignored any longer while Sakura and Tomoyo fawned over Lost, Syaoran cleared his throat pointedly, "Maybe we should be going now, I thought we all wanted to open the book." Nodding to the dusty old book that lay forgotten near Eriol.

"I agree let's leave now." Eriol nodded quickly.

Both girls gasped and Sakura hugged Lost to her, "We can't just leave Lost here! He's all beat up and defenceless, what if the other Clow Cards come back to beat him up again!" Syaoran snorted something that sounded like, " He's hardly defenceless." Lost was squirmed against Sakura's chest as her protective grasp tightened.

"Ms. Sakura, your breasts are crushing my face!" At this Sakura promptly let the spirit go and blushed a good shade of red. Syaoran shot a death glare to the boy who was gasping for air, in turn Lost sent him a cute 'What did I do?' look. The other occupants of the table politely laughed behind their hands.

"Maybe we can take Lost with us, we can clean him up at Syaoran's apartment and look at the record book at the same time. It's perfect." Tomoyo offered. Sakura brightened and nodded in agreement, but looked to Syaoran with pleading eyes to get him to agree. Syaoran, not being one to resist Sakura pleading, sighed and nodded.

Almost at once he felt to pairs of arms around him in a hug. His face pinked as he saw Sakura hugging him around his torso, but made a strange face when he saw Lost hugging him around his stomach. In the back ground you could here Tomoyo giggling and Eriol was snickering again.

(At Syaoran's apartment)

The door opened to the dark apartment and everyone walked in and took off their shoes. Lost walked up in front of the group and looked to Eriol.

"Do you think you can lift the spell now please? I think it is starting to make me itch." He then scratched his side.

Eriol chuckled and nodded to the scratching boy in front of him, within seconds the illusion of his humanity faded and his spirit form returned. Delighted that his old was restored Lost reverted to a blue ball and bounced around a few times, landing on Syaoran's shoulders and retuning to his boy form.

Now Sakura could see why she and the other never saw the scrapes and bumps on Lost before, his luminescent skin, combined with all the shade under the table made it so that the bruises and bumps only looked to be shadows and smudges. With careful hands she lifted the boy off of Syaoran's shoulders. (A good thing to since the warrior on which Lost was sitting on looked ready to kill)

"Come on we still need to get you cleaned up, you coming Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, making her way to washroom.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Tomoyo skipped after them and closed the door behind her, leaving two sorcerers just standing there in Syaoran's apartment.

"Imagine that, we were ditched for a small boy. In your own apartment no less." Eriol said.

"We were ditched for a Clow Card boy who we are supposed to capture. Does anyone other than me think he could just be trying to gain our trust?"

Eriol paused for a second and looked at Syaoran. "Okay, if that didn't sound paranoid I didn't know what does."

"Shut-up Hiiragisawa."

Both men walked to the table and Eriol looked to the letter that rested on the table, the letter that Life and Death had left. He read it and looked to Syaoran, he shrugged not wanting to comment on his morning. Just at that moment two familiar high-pitched squeals rang out from the washroom, than loud splashing a couple thumps and gurgling noises.

With a quick glance to each other they were off like a shot to the closed door of the washroom. Wrenching the door open the sight that met them was the last thing that they had actually expected to see. Lost was sitting in the bathtub with only a towel tied tightly around his waist, his lantern was floating off to the other side slowly filling with water from the crack. Tomoyo and Sakura were draped across the edge of the tub, one on either side of Lost, their entire upper side of their bodies soaked. Apparently those three had gotten into a little water fight and Lost ended it by pulling Sakura and Tomoyo into the water with him.

Their laughter at the situation died down as the two men surveyed the situation from the door.

"Do you want to play with us to Mr. Syaoran, Mr. Eriol?" Lost asked while taking the sunken lantern and dumping the water out.

Sakura glanced up at the amber-eyed man who was staring down at her with a strange look, until she realized that her silken dress was sticking to her a lot more snugly then it should. The light blue colour did nothing to help cover what was underneath.

"Syaoran!"

"Sorry!" Syaoran spun around and immediately walked out. Damn, what was he thinking!

"My cute little descendent is a little high strung right now, isn't he?" Eriol smirked and walked to Tomoyo's side to help her up from the tub. Always the gentleman, he kept his eyes averted from Sakura and Tomoyo.

After that fiasco, and once Lost was all bandaged up the group sat down at the table.

"So The Records of Clow, who want to open it?" Eriol asked.

"Well he is your incarnation, why don't you open it?" Syaoran challenged.

"Oh, but cute little descendent, he is you ancestor so you should be the one to open the book."

"Ah, but Sakura is the chosen one and the Master of the Clow Cards so she should open the book!" Tomoyo said merrily.

"Hoe! No Tomoyo I say you should open the book. While capturing the Clow Cards all you did was make the costumes and I say you should have something more to do this time."

"Your incarnation."

"Your ancestor."

"You are the chosen one."

"You didn't have anything to do the first time."

"You're all weird!" Lost exclaimed. For a moment there was silence, in which Lost had to ask, "What?" then came some giggling and chuckles, which lead to a bout of laughter. The tension in the air seemed to have lost its hold on everyone and it made everything so much more comfortable.

"Do you have any idea how stupid we must sound, fighting over who should open a book?" Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't want to open it. Maybe cause the last time I opened an old book I released all of the Clow Cards." Sakura admitted.

"It only stands to reason that we were all nervous about what we would find in this very record book and if it was something bad, none of us wanted to be responsible for uncovering it." Eriol said matter-of-factly.

"So we should get the only person who hasn't been complaining about the book to open it." Tomoyo purposed.

"Who?"

"Lost. Wait where did he go?" The gathering of teens looked about for the Clow spirit until they heard his childish voice not far from the table.

"What does this button do…?"

"You have 15 messages, first message…" Toya's voice filled the room.

"SAKURA! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! THE CHINSES GAKI BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU BETTER GET HOME NOW OR YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" "End first message."

"Second message…" This time is was Kero.

"HEY BRAT! I KNOW YOU HAVE SAKURA THERE YOU BETTER SEND HER HOME! Oh wait she was cover in cuts and bleeding everywhere… YOU BETTER ESCORT SAKURA HOME RIGHT NOW! DON"T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE OR I'M GONNA OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON YOU!" "End second message."

"Okay I think it is safe to say that they want Sakura home right now." Eriol muttered as Syaoran got up and pulled the plug on the message machine so they didn't have to listen anymore.

"Hoe… If the rest of the messages are like that one I think it is safe to say that Toya and Kero want me home right now." Sakura giggled slightly.

"I suggest that you go home, the book isn't going to go anywhere so it's safe. But if either of those two decide to come here looking for you, none of us are safe." Tomoyo said looking to Sakura with a smile.

"Alright, let's do as Kero said, Syaoran you have to escort me home!" Sakura got up and went to the door for her shoes. Syaoran blushed a little but followed after the girl. After they put their shoes on Syaoran turned to the two teens still at his table.

"Don't worry, we can let ourselves out. Now go escort the beautiful Lady Sakura home." Eriol waved, Syaoran glared.

"Wait I want to come too! Please Miss. Sakura!" Lost pleaded. He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I want you to come but I don't know how to make you look human so you don't draw any attention to your self." Sakura patted the boy's head.

"Oh that is really quite easy, all you have to do is focus on what he would look like as a human." Eriol instructed. Sakura looked at him a little surprised, she hadn't expected the spell to be as easy as that.

"Okay, let me try…" Sakura kneeled down and took Lost's hands in her own. After a second of concentration a glow of pink magic began where their hands were clasped. Another moment later, a boy with a lollipop, overalls and green band-aids all over his face stood there.

"I feel tingly all over now!" Lost laughed, causing some giggles to come from the girls.

Syaoran only rolled his eyes and left, letting Sakura and Lost catch up on their own.

(On the way to Sakura's house.)

"How are we going to explain things to Toya and Kero?" Sakura asked.

"We?" Syaoran looked to her.

"Yes we! You are so coming in with me, I'm not facing Toya or Kero alone!" Sakura hissed.

" Then take Lost with you."

Sakura stopped for a second and thought about the offer, "Okay I'll take Lost but you're still coming as well." Syaoran groaned. "But that reminds me…" Sakura glanced to the human Lost frolicking in the bushes ahead of them, "How do we explain him to my family, what do we call him, because we very well can't call him Lost all the time."

"Uh Lost come here for a second!" Syaoran shouted to the small boy. Obediently he came trotting back to the teens with a bouquet of flowers for Sakura.

"What is it Mr. Syaoran?" He squeaked, handing over his bouquet.

"While at Sakura house we have to pretend that you are my cousin who is up from Hong Kong to visit me, is that okay?"

"Sure!"

"We can't call you Lost but will Li Shieng be alright?" (A/N I do believe that is the best name that my brain could come up with. I know it sucks, but please can you live with it?)

"Cool!" The new Li Shieng did a little dance for his new name but tripped and skidded on the ground, "Owww…."

Syaoran sighed and picked his up, "If you would stop dancing and twirling you would fall down like that." And to everyone's surprise (A/N even mine!) Syaoran lifted the boy higher and placed him safely on his shoulders.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran knowingly and smiled, 'Just because you are rough and tough on the outside doesn't mean you don't have a soft spot on the inside. I guess Lost, I mean Shieng, just found that soft spot.'

(At Sakura's House)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Toya's voice traveled throughout the house down the street and roughly was able to be heard at Miaka and Dren's.

"Calm down Toya and let Sakura explain herself." Fujitaka Kinomoto put a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to the living room, motioning for everyone at the door to follow.

"So, I myself have been a little worried about your well being Sakura, from what Toya has told me it sounded like Syaoran here snuck into your room last night and kidnapped you straight out the window." Fujitaka chuckled a little, "I think I might want to hear the true events, then maybe you could introduce me to your little friend here." He waved to Lost, who waved back enthusiastically.

"Sorry dad, this is Li Shieng, Syaoran's cousin who is up visiting from Hong Kong." She leaned in close to her dad to whisper, "Don't mention the bruises or cuts, he got in a fight at his school."

Fujitaka looked surprised for a second but recovered to greet the small boy. "Well hello Shieng, it is very nice to meet you." Fujitaka shook hands with the boy while Toya tapped his foot impatiently for thing to being.

At last Sakura cleared her throat and began the strangest story she ever told, possibly worthy of Yamazaki Takashi and his tall tales. It started with Sakura realizing that she and Syaoran had a project due the next day that they hadn't finished. Without thinking she immediately called Syaoran and he agreed that they should finish the project, so he rushed over. But when he got here they both realized that all their stuff was back at Syaoran's apartment and instead of making Syaoran go get the stuff and come back, they just should take one trip to Syaoran's. That would be when Toya walked in and got the wrong idea.

"That's all good and well Sakura, but how would you explain the blood on your sheets huh?" Toya gave a death glare to both guilty teens. This cost Sakura dearly in the embarrassment department but she took a deep breath and stated in a deathly calm voice,

"It isn't my fault that it is my time of the month." The colour inn her face was at an all time high. Why? Why did it have to be her to say something like that!

The three older guys in the room were silent as death that was the one thing guys never spoke about, even with the opposite sex. It got them every time when any girl started talking about their 'time of the month' but Lost just had to ask.

"Time of the month for what, Miss. Sakura?"

All the guys tensed but Sakura only patted Lost on the head, "You will find out when you are a little older, Shieng." There was a collective release of breath.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson Sakura, please finish your school projects ahead of time. I don't want to be repeating this affair again." Fujitaka rose from his seat but glanced over at the two male guests that Sakura had brought home with her.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

Toya shot a poison filled glare towards Syaoran, a look that promised pain later on.

"No, I think that I should be going Mr. Kinomoto. I promise that if Sakura and I ever have to complete another school project together that we won't leave it to the last second." Syaoran bowed slightly and motioned for Lost to follow him out.

"But I want to stay with Miss. Sakura!" he squealed and ran to hide behind her skirt.

"Sorry Shieng, but you have to come home with me or your mom might get worried."

"But I want to stay and protect Miss. Sakura!" Lost shouted. Toya and Fujitaka shot the group questioning glances.

"We recently told him about bed bugs and the boogie-man." Syaoran quickly explained.

"What if they come in at night and try to get her, you already know they can!" Lost squeaked and hugged Sakura around the legs.

Fujitaka couldn't help but smile at the sweet situation; it reminded him of when Sakura was afraid of things that went bump in the night. She was so terrified one night that Toya was gonna get eaten by a bed bug that she stayed in his room that night to protect him, even though she was scared. Maybe it was the same thing with little Shieng.

"Shieng, if we call your mother maybe she would allow you to stay over the night with us so you can look after Sakura. Is that okay?"

Lost looked absolutely delighted. Turned out when they phoned Syaoran's apartment Shieng's mother wasn't in, but his father was (Thank god Eriol had stuck around that long in Syaoran's apartment) and he gave his permission for Shieng to stay.

(That night in Sakura's bedroom.)

While it did take some time to convince Kero that Sakura was a hundred percent fine and that the Lost was perfectly safe, once the two boys got acquainted they hit it off fine with Zailon Warriors 5.

(Deep in the woods, in that far to familiar clearing)

"If that is not the most disgusting thing I have ever saw, I don't know what is." Fear gagged. Through a viewing glass that one of the spirits had stolen they had been spying on the traitor spirit.

"Oh Miss. Sakura! Mr. Syaoran! Save me from the big bad Clow Cards, cause they're gonna kick my ass again!" Nightmare mocked in a high pitched voice that somewhat sounded like Lost, "That imp has got far to big a heart and an even bigger mouth!"

"Maybe be should do something about it." Gurgled Illness who was currently hanging off of Sorrow who was hanging off of Illness; it was a continuous circle of drunken hanging and swaying.

"Yeah we should tie him up and burn him with lit cigarettes!" Proclaimed Sorrow. Both Spirits wobbled dangerously from laughing.

"That is a prefect idea Sorrow!" Illness punched the air triumphantly.

"I Know!" Sorrow squealed. Both spirits attempted to turn so they could hug each other but they ended up falling over in a heap on the ground. From off to the side Pain was watching the proceedings, 'How pathetic.' He thought and shook his bronze hair.

"Fear, Nightmare, separate those two or we'll never have a decent word from either of them!" Pain barked.

At once the two male spirits chose a female and dragged then to separate sides of the clearing. Nightmare took Sorrow by the arm and guided one way, Fear grabbed Illness by the back of her dress and dragged her the other way. When they had gotten far enough away from each other the strange spell that seemed to be draped over the two insane spirits was lifted. Sorrow and Illness straightened themselves respectively and glared at the two male that had taken them away from each other.

Nightmare scratched his head underneath his jester's hat, "It's funny how easy all of us forget that you two are actually sane." Nightmare chuckled, "You two are together so often that I just think you're permanently smashed."

Sorrowed growled and stomped on Nightmare's foot, "Stuff it, clown boy! You know that when a human gets sick and depressed they tend to act a little out of character, that naturally would only be reflected in us since we are the to who cause such misery. It was the limitation that Clow Reed put on us!"

"Yeah, stuff that in your hat and eat it!" Illness threw a well-aimed rock towards Nightmare's head. Only one made contact before Nightmare had enough sense to duck out of the way.

"Bitch! Dammit, I also forgot how nasty you two are when you're separated!" Nightmare yelled. Fear pointed one of his mangled paws at his companion and laughed heartily until Illness preformed an extremely actuate chokehold on the beast like spirit.

Seduce watched her fellow companions quarrel until the idea came to her. "We can get him back."

"What did you say Seduce?" Fear looked up from his wrestling match with Illness.

"I said we can get him back, and cause some damage to." The lovely spirit said.

"Why would we want the imp back?" Sorrow snorted.

"Because he is valuable now. Both of those idiot card captors now trust him so if we were to turn him against them, they wouldn't have the heart to hurt him."

"How do we get him back though?" Nightmare asked.

"You." Seduce pointed her finger to the jester styled spirit. "Sneak into Sakura's dreams tonight, Lost is there to protect her so when he goes in to fight you grab him. It's as easy as that, once we have Lost here the rest is easy." Seduce paused before continuing, "Evil will most likely have to force Lost to see it our way, but after that it's clear sailing."

"All I have to do is sneak in sneak out? Where's the fun in that, if I do this job I'm gonna make sure I have some fun, Nightmare style." Nightmare smirked.

END OF CHAPTER 9! Wow it didn't take me that long to write! Not as long as the Last chapter did! Okay I just want to say well Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah and good tidings to all the other religious celebrations that I wasn't able to write.

Thank-you to my dearest (and most annoying) friend Talum, you have been so consistent in telling me that Illness is yours and that you have been too lazy to read my story. Another big thank-you to the best person in the world, Illusion Dragon, you have been so kind and very sweet to me and with your last review in mind I wrote this chapter as quick as I could, school, work, and family permitting. I LOVE YOU!


	10. Having Nightmares

Hello, how's it all going? Hope you like this chapter; I think the action picks up in this one. I am so sorry that this was such a late update I had exams. I HATE EXAMS!

-

_Links in a Chain_

_Chapter 10 _

_Having Nightmares_

Sakura sat perched on the end of her bed (the bloody sheets had been changed) watching the games take place in front her. Syaoran had left for his apartment a while ago, so it as only Sakura, Kero and Lost in the room. Kero had challenged Lost to a couple of video games, but since Lost had never played the video games before he was doing badly.

"Not fair Cerberus, you know how to play and I don't!" Lost wailed, this was his tenth attempt at beating the sun guardian and once again he lost.

"Now I know why Clow Reed called you The Lost card, because you _lost_ ten times in a row!" Kero taunted, doing some sort of ridiculous victory dance.

"Ooohhhhh! Miss. Sakura tell Cerberus to stop right now!" Lost whined and came up to tug on Sakura's pyjama pant leg. "Isn't time to go to bed or something?" He still was in his human disguise, which was recently named Shieng and was no longer dressed in his overalls but in one of Toya's old t-shirts.

Sakura shot a nasty look to Kero, as if to say 'stop being mean' then looked down fondly to the sweet boy/spirit and patted his head, "I guess we really should get to bed, I mean there is school tomorrow." She began to roll out a spare sleeping bag for Lost to sleep in.

"Hey Lost, do Clow cards need sleep?" Sakura glanced over to spirit standing at her side.

He shrugged, "I don't know I've never slept before so I don't know if I need it or not."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, 'I guess that means he doesn't need sleep.'

Kero yawned and floated over to his drawer where his bed was, "Well I think I did enough butt kicking tonight, I'm going to go to bed. Night Sakura, night Lost." The stuffed animal like creature was asleep as soon as his hit the pillow.

"But- but shouldn't he stay awake to protect too, Miss. Sakura?" Lost looked up to the young woman. Obviously he was serious about protecting Sakura.

Sakura smiled brightly to the boy, "I'm not worried Lost, you said you would protect me." Lost instantly blushed and looked to the floor.

"Yeah I'll watch you, but you need to get to bed so you get to sleep and go to school tomorrow." Lost began to usher her to her bed.

As Sakura slid underneath her sheets and Lost began to borrow into his sleeping bag, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Toya opened the door and suspiciously looked around like he was expecting to see Syaoran hiding somewhere the room, "Just came in to say good-bye and good night, I'm going back to my apartment."

"Bye Toya." Sakura waved to her brother, but instead of him leaving, he came further into the room. He came to a stop in front on Sakura. To her surprise he bent down and enveloped Sakura in a hug. The hug was only a pretence so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I'm not stupid you know, I know that something is going on." He whispered to her, Sakura when rigid in her brother's hold. "Your little friend there better be able to protect you from those…nasty bed bugs." Quickly he straightened himself and patted 'Shieng' on the head.

"You better protect my sister Shieng, or else." Toya warned playfully to the supposed human boy. 'Shieng' nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir, I'll protect her." He saluted from the sleeping bag.

"Good." Toya proceeded out off the room.

Once he was gone Sakura got up from her bed and locked the door so she would have no intruders in the night. She couldn't have her dad walk in and catch sight of the true form of 'Shieng' patrolling around her room.

Turning to make her way back to the plush and temping bed that called to her, Sakura saw Lost looking to her pleadingly.

"What is it, Lost?"

"I don't want to be any trouble Miss. Sakura, but do you think you could lift the spell now, I think I have a rash developing." Lost scratched at his chest.

With a nod of her auburn haired head the spell that surrounded the Clow spirit dissipated. Promptly the young spirit shot out of his sleeping bag and bounced around the room.

"No more itching!" He cried with joy.

Sakura giggled at his antics and settled down into her own bed, "Lost you're going to have to settle down if you want to stay in my room. I have school tomorrow so I need sleep."

Lost shut his mouth and ceased all movement at Sakura's word. A small smile graced her lips in thanks for his silence. She reached to her night side lamp and clicked it off leaving her little guard to watch over her from his floating spot on his lamp in the corner.

(Hours later, sometime real late at night)

Lost remained vigilant on his watch. Not once had he moved from watching his precious Miss. Sakura sleep. All was well and it seemed like no one was going to attack that night, for which Lost was completely grateful.

Slowly, so as not to make any noise, the spirit boy slipped from his lantern to the floor and skittered over to Sakura's desk. Lightly he knocked on the draw that contained the Star Cards.

"Hello? Star Cards, do you want to talk, I'm lonely?" He whispered, "I'll understand if you don't."

A glow came from within the drawer signalling that the Star Cards did wish to talk to the Clow Card. The large book drifted out off the draw and hovered before their spirit brother. The book opened on it's own accord, the Cards came spilling froth and danced around the sitting boy. Lost giggled and reached out to the Cards.

"It's so good to see you to!" Lost bubbled, "You all look so good, I see Miss. Sakura has taken really good of you guys…" He paused to listen to their answer, "You really think I would look that good as a Star Card… Oh stop, your embarrassing me…why would I be stuck with suck nasty creatures like the Dark Clow Cards? Well, they used to be really nice and were my best friends… Of course I want to join you guys! But not until the others are fixed… You guys are so sweet, I love you to!"

While he chatted with the many Star Cards, Lost let his guard down. Unfortunately he was so wrapped up in his talking, Lost missed the blackened shadow that slipped past the window and made it's way towards the sleeping form of Sakura.

Suddenly the Cards stopped their dance and froze in the air. In a sudden frenzy they began to shoot around the room silently screaming so that only Lost could hear.

"What?! What is it?!" Lost called frantically. A random card flew over and smacked his head so that his eyes were turned towards the bed. He gasped at the sight; a dark mass was slipping into Sakura's body through her mouth.

"No! Nightmare don't do it!" Lost shot to Sakura's bed and gripped the last inches of the mass.

"It's my job to protect Miss. Sakura, I can't let you hurt her!" Lost strained to pull Nightmare from Sakura's mouth. For a second Nightmare seemed to hear Lost's plea, he backed out of Sakura's body and rematerialized to his original spirit body.

Lost relaxed his grip on Nightmare and smiled hopefully, "Thank you for stopping, Nightmare!"

Nightmare grinned and raised his fist, "It wasn't her I was after you idiot." He sneered and brought his fist down onto Lost's head. The smaller spirit let out a surprised squeal before he was knocked out from the blow.

The Star Cards went into a further fury and crowded around Nightmare, trying to force him out of the room.

"Get away from me you half wit playing cards!" Nightmare growled and swatted at the pink zooming cards.

"Who are you calling playing cards, you horror movie reject!"

Nightmare and the rest of the Star Cards froze as the voice of the Card Mistress cried out in the dark room. All eyes turned to see Sakura standing on her bed with her star key at the ready to transform into the star staff. Her green eyes blazed in the darkness full of anger towards the intruder who had slipped into her room.

The navy demon who stood opposite of Sakura smirked, "You don't actually think that you can be a match for me, do you oh beautiful half dressed one?" Nightmare taunted, letting his eyes roam over Sakura's body.

He frowned slightly; "I liked you better in that nice little pink number you had on the other night."

"Shut up and get out of my room Nightmare!" Sakura yelled.

"What will you do if I don't?" Nightmare taunted.

"This!" Sakura transformed her star key into the star staff and summoned Windy to attack Nightmare. Little did that do, the demon merely stepped out of the way and smirked.

"Come on, I know you're weak but that was pathetic. Now here is an attack!" Nightmare gathered his energy and prepared to unleash an attack on the Card Mistress. At that exact moment, Kero had awoken to the ruckus that was going on in the room.

He exited his drawer quickly, only to see the form of Nightmare hovering in front of his Mistress, ready to attack. In an attempt to save her, he transformed into Cerberus and threw himself at Nightmare, jabbing his claws into the demon's lower back.

"What the!" Nightmare was pitched forward from shock toward Sakura. Nightmare saw where he was headed and saw this as his opportunity to have his fun. At the last moment, he grabbed the still knocked out Lost.

"Got'cha!" he hissed before morphing into the dark mass that he was when he tried to sneak into Sakura's body. His dark form enveloped the poor Clow Spirit, trapping him inside the nightmarish depths of the demon. Sakura was unable to move or look away at the fearful sight until it was to late.

Nightmare came forward in a dark flash forced himself through Sakura's mouth. She felt him inside of her, making his way through her body to her mind. The world began to haze over as dropped to her bed, clutching her head.

"Sakura!" Cerberus rushed to Sakura's side.

"No! Please don't do this, stop it!" She cried. She could feel Nightmare within her body, exploring her and going throughout her most personal places. There was such a violation that Sakura felt it was overwhelming her.

It was no use, any magic that she tried to use to expel Nightmare was not working, he was too powerful for her. He began to twist her mind to his will, making Sakura bend into the tormenting sleep that he presented. She fought hard, and the Star cards around her tried all they could, but eventually her consciousness soon faded into unconsciousness.

"No, Sakura stay with us, don't give in! You can over come this!" Cerberus shook her shoulders, but to no avail. He couldn't help her now, but there was one person who may be able to… As much as it pained Cerberus to say, he had to go get the Brat. So as fast as his wings could take him, Cerberus took off into the night towards the Chinese warrior that could hopefully save his Mistress.

Sakura's body was left writhing on her bed, tears spilling down from her closed eyes. As the nightmares began to play within Sakura's mind, she still called out a single name into the dark room.

"Syaoran!"

-

_(At Syaoran's apartment)_

-

Eriol and Tomoyo had left a long while ago. Eriol had taken his time leaving; making sure to poke fun at Syaoran for everything that had went on that day. Then he had the audacity to expect Syaoran to thank him for pretending to be "Shieng's" father over the phone. Syaoran had enjoyed forcing the reincarnated sorcerer out of his apartment.

Now Syaoran was alone in his apartment. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had taken the Records of Clow book from the table. The warrior sat on his couch, debating whether or not to open the book. If it held information that would help him and Sakura, how bad could opening a book be?

Syaoran took a deep breath; he was going to open the book. Carefully he pried open the first page, the old yellowed paper crackled from the movement. He looked down at the faded writing and let out the breath he had been holding. No explosions, no traps, no big obnoxious words scrawled across the page that read "HA! HA! GOT YOU!" It was completely safe. The only thing in it was writing.

"_I have created the Clow Cards. There are so many of them, each is a beautiful and unique spirit, I look forward to getting to know each of them. Along with the Clow Cards, I have given them guardians: one of the sun, the other of the moon. Cerberus and Yue. How I enjoy their company, it gets lonely here without any other humans around to talk to. No other person dares to come near me for fear of my power..._

_With so many people in the world who fear and hate me, I have decided to keep a record of all the Clow Cards. Some day I will pass on and a new master will be chosen. I can only hope they find this book to help them with the immense task of caring for the cards and their guardians."_

With the dim light of the table lamp illuminating the words, Syaoran flipped through a few of the pages. It went over the 52 Clow Cards that Sakura had transformed into Star Cards. Talking about ways to sub-due each spirit with least amount of force and other useful tips. Next to each description, there was a beautiful sketch of the described Clow Card.

Syaoran sighed, "Now why couldn't we have had this book eight years ago. It would have made Sakura's and my life way easier."

As he made his way further into the book, he came upon a section that was sealed by both a wax seal and magic.

"What the…" Syaoran narrowed his eyes and pried at the wax, it gave away easily by the magic seal that kept the pages closed remained in place.

"Why would Clow Reed seal his records book?" he wondered. Syaoran got a sneaking suspicion that if he opened the back section of the book, he would get quite a few of the answers to the many questions that were floating around in everyone's head.

From his room, Syaoran retrieved some of his more powerful charms and sutras in hope of breaking the seal. After a fair amount of time and spent magic, his attempts were rewarded. The seal that had been placed of the pages was broken, and the first page revealed something that made Syaoran gasp and stare at the book.

Right there on the page was a striking sketch of both Life and Death. They stood side-by-side, tall and proud with their living chains attached firmly to their wrists. If Syaoran didn't know that this was just a sketch, he probably would have thought that the two spirits were alive and real on the page.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Syaoran ran his hand over the sketch. 'I wish Sakura was here to see this…' he thought just after he ran his hand over the drawn in chains. They cracked under his touch. Syaoran pulled his hand away like it had been stung and brought the picture close to his face.

The chains weren't cracked anymore. 'Was that just a trick of the light?'

"I must be seeing thing." Syaoran sighed and rubbed his eyes, "might as well see what Clow Reed wrote in this book." He turned to the next page and tentatively began to read what had been written hundreds of years ago.

_"They have come for me. After so long, Life and Death has come to claim me and take me to the after life. We have met few times before hand and from those delightful past meetings I have learned of the curse that they carry. My fascination with these unusual benevolent spirits is still present as they inform me that my time has come to die._

_An idea comes to me as Death is about to take my soul, I could lift the curse that they have carried for so many years. There is no way to describe the way Life had reacted to the news; she was so overjoyed. In the end, I was able to strike a deal with the great beings. Life granted me one more year of life, in return I find away to break the chains that bind them to this mortal plain…"_

That was the end of the first entry; the second was written right under the first.

_"My year has been spent and I now have the solution to the curse, but the magic it took to create the solution has drained me severely. I welcome the time in which Life and Death come to collect on their end of the deal, for I am tired and weary. All my affairs have already been set in order; the Clow Cards have been sealed away and Cerberus and Yue have been informed that they will have a new master soon. I can feel Death with his ever present companion Life, this shall be my final entry in these records."_

'Why would Clow Reed seal this away, it doesn't have anything important written-.' Syaoran stopped as his eyes came upon more writing on the next page. It was not the writing of Clow Reed, it was much more spidery and delicate. His amber eyes were drawn to the writing, even if he had wanted to turn away he couldn't.

_"Oh my dear friend Clow Reed, Death has taken him. He had worked so hard to help us, and now we have this slim chance of being free. Within the year that I gave Clow Reed, he had worked with the many forces of nature and divination to help us. Somehow during his toiling the man came upon what will be in the future. Somehow his descendent and his successor are of great importance to us if we were to be granted freedom. _

_He gave us Clow Cards, eight of them and told us to take care of them until the time was right, when the new master was chosen. He told us that they were the key to seeing true love, whatever that means. I don't see how baby-sitting Clow Cards, waiting for mortals to come along, and seeing true love has anything to do with me getting away from these mortal binds. But if I get to be free, I swear to God I'll tie myself to either the descendent or the new master to make sure I get my freedom!_

_I wonder how long me and Death have to wait?"_

Syaoran stared at the page disbelievingly. So everything that Sakura and he has to go through, the things that the cards did to them, was just so Life and Death could be free! How selfish was that?!

There was a spark of anger that welled up inside him, a hatred for the forces of Life and Death that he couldn't control. They had given the impression that they were fair and noble spirits, when in truth neither Life nor Death wouldn't have bothered with him or Sakura if it weren't necessary for their freedom.

'If I ever get the chance, I'll make both of them pay for the pain they put Sakura and I through!'

In an in-the-moment kind of anger, Syaoran tossed the book from his lap and let it hit the wall with a satisfying thump. After it hit the floor he remembered that it wasn't his book, he was only borrowing it and it should be kept in good condition, so he got up and went to get the book. It had fallen open to a sketch that he didn't recognize, so Syaoran brought the page up to take a closer look.

"No way." The title to the page said 'Nightmare' but whoever the sketch was it definitely wasn't the demon jester that Syaoran had seen in the park. This spirit was tall, in sweeping formal Chinese robes, with funny horizontal stripes and a bat pattern. He was drawn with a bright smile and lively eyes, looking far more friendly then the terror that he knew.

"If this is the real Nightmare, then who the hell was the guy we met?" Syaoran growled and started to flip to the next page, but he stopped when something huge hit the glass door to the balcony.

"Hey Brat! Sakura's in danger, I hate to say this but you're the only one who can help!" Cerberus yelled.

The instant those words left his mouth Syaoran had ripped open the door and was in the guardians face, "What do you mean Sakura is in danger! I thought you and Lost were watching her, you stuffed animal!"

Cerberus growled threateningly, "Look, do you think that the kid spirit would be able to stand up to Nightmare! And in my defence, I was asleep!"

"Maybe you shouldn't go to sleep anymore because bad things tend to happen when you do go to sleep!" Syaoran yelled, running back into his apartment to grab his sword.

"Come on Brat, we don't have time for this, Nightmare is inside of Sakura doing God knows what!" You could see the worry that was etched out on his furry face. "Hop on my back, it will be faster that way!"

Syaoran nodded and leapt onto the sun guardian's back. They took off into the night flying faster than you could imagine. When the two of the desperate males had made it nearly have way to their destination, the moon guardian unexpectedly joined them.

"Yue, what are you doing?!" Cerberus hissed.

With his cool blue eyes Yue looked over to the winged beast that flew next to him, "Recently there have been strange powers around Tomoeda. I sensed that something was wrong; I was going over to check on Sakura to make sure that she was alright."

"You're a little late for the party Yue! Where were you when Sakura woke up with wounds all over her body, huh?!" Cerberus roared. Yue only shot him a look and kept on flying.

"Come on, can't we go any faster!" Syaoran yelled and kicked Cerberus in the sides.

"I'm not a horse you know! I'm going as fast as I can!"

Soon the house was in sight and the group of three rushed through the open window of Sakura's room, only to be confronted with the sight of a writhing and crying Sakura twisted on the bed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran dived to his secret love's side. Her aura was dark and contorted with pain. Carefully the amber eyed young man shook Sakura's shoulders, "Come on Sakura you have to fight this, you're stronger than Nightmare! Please don't give up!"

Random Clow Cards zipped about in the room, hovering worriedly over their mistress. Sakura tossed on the bed, arching her back as if something had hit her from behind.

Yue and Cerberus stood above their Mistress surveying what was going on. How could they fight an enemy that was inside of Sakura with out hurting her?

"What can we do? This is really bad!" Cerberus lifted up onto his hind legs and attempted to shake Sakura awake himself. It didn't work; all he accomplished was shaking her body uselessly and getting Syaoran mad.

"Get off her before you hurt her you idiot!" Syaoran shoved the sun guardian away.

"If trying to wake her does not work, why don't we try combating the nightmares?" Yue offered. Sakura cried out as a bloody slit suddenly appeared on her cheek. Immediately Syaoran took part of the bed sheet to cover the wound.

"If we're going to start fighting something, we might want to do it quickly before something worse than this cut happens!" He hissed at the moon guardian. As he said that a bruise began to appear on Sakura's flailing wrist and she whimpered.

"No- no please don't do that! Someone, help me! Syaoran!" Sakura curled up into a ball with tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, I'm right here. I'm going to help you so hold on!" Syaoran hollered and hugged Sakura's frail body closer to himself. He turned to the guardians who stood behind him, "We've got to think of some way of fighting Nightmare while he's inside of Sakura!"

_"I can help you with that…"_

Everyone in the room swung towards the window where the graceful figure of Life sat balanced just outside the window on a seat of silver chains. She looked somewhat worried sitting out there looking in on Sakura, Death stood behind her with a similar look on his face. Syaoran growled remembering that all they wanted was their freedom; anything that was happening to Sakura right now was their entire fault.

"This is all your fault!" Syaoran bellowed and lunged at Life.

She evaded his attack easily, letting the young warrior get caught off balance and have Death catch him. Syaoran straightened himself quickly and glared at the white haired creature.

Yue came up and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder to hold him back from attacking uselessly again, "You are Life and Death are you not? What is your business here?"

Life opened her mouth to say something rash, but Death intervened, "Our business is the girl. As Syaoran had said, her condition is partly our fault and we wish to assist in correcting the problem." Death looked to Syaoran.

There was something in his white-blue eyes that let Syaoran drop his guard on Death, though he still kept it up with Life. There was something unpredictable about the woman that he didn't trust.

"How can you assist us?" Yue inquired.

"We can get one of you in there to help poor little Sakura." Life cooed and ran a hand through Sakura's auburn locks slowly. "It's easy for either Death or I to displace life forces into different bodies."

Syaoran stepped forward with a determined look on his face, "You can do that, get me into Sakura's head so I can help her?"

"Hai, we wouldn't be here if we couldn't." Life rolled her eyes.

"Right, then I volunteer to help Sakura, but not before you answer one of my questions." Syaoran stated with an icy glare.

Life tipped her head, "What question?"

"Nightmare, in the Records of Clow book his portrait was completely different from what I've seen. Are there two different Nightmares, or is this some kind of sick joke of yours?" Syaoran asked forcefully.

Death cocked his head, "His portrait? You mean you read the Records of Clow?"

"Yes, now answer my question!" Syaoran stamped his foot.

Death nodded, "Humans are not the only ones who can be possessed young warrior. The spirit you know is not the same one who was given to us, this evil Nightmare is not the friend who Lost so desperately wants back. He is merely a puppet now to the master who is controlling him."

"Yep!" Life shot up and rattled her chains excitedly, "So now that you know, in you go!"

Next thing Syaoran knew he was wrapped up in the many layers of chains and hoisted up into the air. A feeling of something pulling at him from within came to his attention but it was it only lasted for a second, then all of him felt like he was ripped inside out. He was on the other side of the room still wrapped up in silver chains, staring at his own body that lay limp in the chains grasp.

There was no time to ogle at the scene, for a second later he was hurtled into Sakura and thrust into and very dark place.

"Good luck Syaoran. I hope you kick Nightmare's ass in there!" Life called cheerfully.

-

_(Inside Sakura's mind/body)_

-

"Sakura! Sakura where are you?!" Syaoran yelled. He saw nothing but blackness around and heard nothing but silence from his surroundings. Secretly he wondered if he was even in the right place, Sakura is such a nice and bright person how could the inside of her mind look so dark.

"Wait, what's that?" Syaoran squinted to get a better look at the light off in the distance. What ever it was, it was coming closer by the second.

When the lights were close enough to see clearly, Syaoran gasped. The many lights were windows and each window held a different scene. The first few were from when Sakura was very young, before she had even met Syaoran. With each memory that Syaoran saw hey got worse and worse, bullying and fights, in some of them ghosts were chasing Sakura around her school.

'Nightmare is twisting all of Sakura's memories into nightmares!' Syaoran thought alarmingly. He banged his fists on a few of the floating windows.

"Don't fall for these tricks Sakura, this never happen! You were never chased by ghosts, or bitten by bed bugs or-!" Syaoran stopped as the last window came up.

It was a cathedral with a huge pipe organ in the back. He could see up to the front were Syaoran could see the form of four figures. Lost was squished into a tiny birdcage floating behind a cackling Nightmare. Sakura was crouched on the ground clutching at her head and whimpering. What shocked Syaoran the most is the image of himself standing protectively in front Sakura, facing off with Nightmare.

"Watched closely Cherry blossom as I kill your little protector." Nightmare sneered. He dove forward and drove his own fist through the Syaoran in the cathedral. Syaoran screamed as Nightmare wrenched fist around in his body, then with drew and pushed Syaoran backwards toward Sakura.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed and ran forward to the warrior's falling body. He landed with a dull thump in a puddle of his own blood.

"No please don't die, Syaoran you can't die!" Sakura sobbed into Syaoran's shirt.

"Sakura, I- I tried…" The dieing Syaoran mumbled and slowly caressed Sakura's tear stained cheek. "Good-bye." With that his hand went limp and fell to his side.

"Syaoran? Syaoran NO!" Sakura wailed over Nightmare's laughter and Lost's yells of "You are a very bad person! You killed Mr. Syaoran!"

Syaoran backed away from the window. There was such a weird feeling welling up inside him.

He just watched himself die.

-

END OF CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope it is okay. Illusion dragon, if your reading this, thank you so much for being so kind to me. To the rest of me reviewers, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story.

Please review me! I'm starting to get desperate and lonely for reviews!


	11. A Cracking Mask

I would like to say Thank you to all of you. I find all of you, my readers the nicest and sweetest people I have ever met. Each and every one of you are my inspiration for writing each chapter, I hope you like this new chapter!

P.S. If anyone is interested, I re-wrote the very ending to chapter 9. It sounds better now.

_Links in a Chain_

_Chapter 11_

_A Cracking Mask_

Syaoran stared at his unmoving body with a strange mix of disbelief and surreal-ness. It was only some sort of illusion created to mess with Sakura's head, but watching his own death really struck a cord with him. Could he really die like that, in a single blow? Would Sakura cry for him like she was in that nightmare that the Clow demon created? Questions circulated inside his head like a whirlpool of jumbled thoughts.

'What am I thinking?' Syaoran shook his head forcefully, 'I have to help Sakura; she's the one in trouble! Whoever that boy is in the window, it isn't me, it's just some sort of illusion created by Nightmare! That bastard is going to pay for messing with Sakura by forcing her to think I am dead!'

With a renewed determined spirit Syaoran placed his hands on the seemingly solid window. To his surprise the window rippled and his hands slipped through like the window was made of water. He pulled back to examine his hands, when they passed through it was like they felt frozen but on fire at the same time; all of his nerves were tingling.

A scream broke through the deep silence of Sakura's mind. Syaoran's head snapped up to see Nightmare advancing on Sakura with a couple of long, sharp daggers in hand. He was taunting the sorceress by juggling the daggers dangerously over the heads of everybody. Sakura was backing away from the demon as quickly as she could, while clutching her now bleeding side where he had struck her with one of the daggers.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled frantically. It was no use; she wasn't able to hear his yells from where she was on the other side of the window. He stood stalk still in horror as Nightmare proceeded to attack Sakura, she had no time to retaliate or defend herself.

Syaoran felt a fire hot anger boil inside of him and he leapt through the window without a second thought. He his feet hit the polished wood floor with a soft thud, his arrival was unnoticed by most of the beings in the cathedral. Only Lost noticed Syaoran come out from nowhere and the little boy spirit waved frantically from inside his birdcage prison.

"Mr. Syaoran! You have got to save Ms. Sakura, Nightmare is really going to hurt her!" he called out.

Nightmare heard Lost's yell and looked to see what he was looking at. Once his blank eyes had rested upon Syaoran, the Chinese warrior charged down the isle and struck Nightmare mercilessly in the stomach. The Clow Demon was sent sailing into a wall with a resounding thud. In an instant Syaoran was at Sakura's side.

"Sakura everything is alright now, I'm here." Syaoran kneeled down to Sakura's level. Sakura's eye's widened in fear and scrambled away from Syaoran like he was one of the Clow demons. "What's wrong? It's _me_ Sakura, _Syaoran_."

Sakura gasped and tears began to spill from her eyes, "No you're not! Nightmare killed Syaoran right in front of me so you can't be the real Syaoran! He's dead!" Sakura wailed.

Syaoran swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He spoke in a soft pleading voice, almost begging Sakura to believe him, "You can't really believe that I'm dead, can you Sakura. That body over there is the fake one; Nightmare was using it to taunt you and mess with your head. None of that was real, I am alive and perfectly fine."

The look in Sakura's eyes told differently. The words that Syaoran was saying had little effect on her, she was too in shock to believe that Syaoran could really still be alive. Slowly her body began to inch away again, only to be stopped by the wall she backed herself up against. There seemed to be such a lost and scared look in her eyes that Syaoran's heart wrenched painfully in his chest.

"Don't lie!" She yelled pathetically.

"You heard her party crasher, stop lying." Nightmare taunted as he got up out of the newly made dent in the wall. "You're nothing but an illusion, I just killed the real Syaoran!"

"Shut up Nightmare!" Lost squealed from inside his cage, "Ms. Sakura, listen to Mr. Syaoran! He's telling you the truth, Nightmare didn't kill-." He couldn't finish off his sentence for Nightmare shot over to the cage and rattled its contents angrily.

"Shut your big gapping mouth you twit!" Nightmare hissed.

"No I won't, not until you let Ms. Sakura out of this nightmare of yours!" Lost yelled indignantly.

Nightmare snorted, "Not a chance on your life imp boy! I'm just staring to have my fun with her and now the her little warrior has arrived I can have a lot more fun!" Nightmare shook the cage one more time then turned his attention back to the card captors who were on the floor before him.

"Oh yes, I'm going to start having a lot of fun!" The jester waved his hands in the air deftly. Where his hands met the air demons, monsters, ghosts, ghouls, and every other nightmare that Sakura had ever had in her life came shooting straight at her.

There was nowhere for Sakura to go as the frightful fleet of monsters closed in, the dagger wound she sustained wouldn't allow her to move any further from where she was. Terror was brimming in every fibre of her being and was released as an ear piercing scream that rung throughout the great cathedral. Sakura closed her eyes and covered her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself from the impending attack.

An attack that never came…

A pained grunt came from somewhere in front of Sakura and she opened her eyes to see what had happened to the fleet of attacking monsters. Her eyes met the straining back of the 'supposedly fake' Syaoran. He stood between Sakura and her attackers, erecting a powerful magical shield to try and keep the monsters away.

'Why is he protecting me?' Sakura sat on the floor watching Syaoran strain against the fighting nightmares. 'If he is just an illusion created by Nightmare, than why is he shielding me?'

Something was nagging at the edge of her mind. Sakura turned her head to the spot where the dead body of the Syaoran she watched die lay, to her complete horror the body was no longer on the floor. The bleeding body was up and tracking its way toward Sakura in a swaying fashion much like a zombie from the horror movies. The un-dead Syaoran ignored the inclosing armada of monsters who were fighting to get through the magical shield; he stepped around the screaming crowd and made his way towards Sakura.

Nightmare was laughing hysterically in the background, loving every minute of the watching the struggle. It was absolutely priceless the look on the little cherry blossom's face when she saw Nightmare's replica of her beloved warrior die. Now he was walking towards her and she looked as if all the blood in her face had gone south, leaving her looking much like a ghost.

Suddenly Nightmare was aware of someone grabbing the back of his hair and yanking him backwards.

"You suck!" Lost shouted. It sounded weird coming from him, but the grip he had on Nightmare's hair made the small spirit sound slightly more threatening than he really was.

"Let go pip-squeak!" Nightmare swatted at Lost' small hand.

"Ms. Sakura and Mr. Syaoran are going to beat you, Nightmare! And when they do they'll fix you so you're not a psycho anymore!" Lost yelled and pulled on Nightmare's hair a little harder for good measure.

"You're the one I'm gonna fix you imp!" Nightmare bellowed and tore away from Lost's grasp. The demon stood angrily before Lost rubbing the back of his head where a small chunk of hair was missing. "The only reason I'm here right now is because of you, ya little ankle biter! But, being the superior and good-looking guy that I am, I decided to have a little fun." Nightmare smirked, "I think I'm going to end it now."

In an immense display of power Nightmare increased his attacking forces by at least ten fold. The barrage of monsters rained down mercilessly on Syaoran's weakening shield, he wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

Unknown to the struggling Syaoran, who was trying to keep Sakura safe, the un-dead Syaoran had finally made his way to Sakura. Blood dripped down from his wound and splattered on Sakura's smooth skin, he had her pinned down with her wrists above her head with one of his hands. No matter how much she struggled, Sakura was not able to free herself from the iron grip that held her wrists bound. With his free hand Syaoran drew out a dagger that was identical to the ones he was juggling earlier.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and she let loose a gut wrenching scream. Syaoran spun around in time to see his doppelganger begin to bring the dagger down on Sakura. His heart literally skipped a beat as the warrior made a mad dash to try and save his love, it was really unfortunate that when he dived to save Sakura.

The warrior dived in front of the descending blade just in time to stop it from piercing Sakura. Unfortunately the blade ripped through his flesh, tendons and scraped dangerously against his bone, lodging itself deep with Syaoran's shoulder. The un-dead Syaoran smirked and disintegrated; his task of stabbing someone was completed. The real Syaoran gasped painfully and rolled to the side clutching his shoulder.

"Are- are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking up into Sakura's terrified eyes.

"Yes, but you- I- oh my Syaoran!" Sakura threw herself down to Syaoran's side. It was painfully obvious who had been the fake Syaoran and who was the real Syaoran. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into Syaoran chest. "Please forgive me Syaoran! I never wanted this to happen to you!"

"It's alright Sakura, I'm fine." Syaoran mumbled. Even if it was only his spirit in Sakura's mind he still felt pain and the blood loss was making things to appear blurry. "You have got to wake up, this is all a nightmare. If you don't stop Nightmare, we're both goners…" Syaoran trailed off as he faded into unconsciousness.

The magical shield that protected the two of them flickered for a moment then disappeared completely allowing the monsters that had been held back to spill forward. Sakura's head shot up to see the on coming cascade of her nightmares. She had nowhere to run and even if she wanted to Sakura couldn't because she had to protect Syaoran like he had protected her so many times before. On shaky legs Sakura rose to face her enemy, her wounds were nothing but a dull throb in the background now. Her face was set with a look of determination, and with one last glance back at Syaoran, Sakura summoned all her magic and unleashed it in a torrent of power…

_(In Sakura's Bedroom)_

Life stood anxiously above Sakura's unconscious body with a resolve to stay there until the woman woke up. The pale spirit hadn't moved from her spot above Sakura ever since Syaoran's spirit had been shoved into Sakura's mind; no matter what Death or the two Clow guardians said she refused to budge from her place. Anyone could see the barely masked worry that was painted across her as she stared unblinkingly at Sakura, and jumped ever time the young woman would gasp or cry out. It was by the grace of God that Life remembered that Cerberus and Yue were in the room so she attempted to look somewhat regal. (She was failing miserably in the regal department.)

"Oh no you don't!" Life mumbled as she watched Syaoran begin to roll over from his place on the bed and shielded Sakura from view. It would have been cute to anyone else watching, Eriol would have had months worth of black mail and taunting if he had been there to watch. With a flick of her wrist, silver chains came up and gently pushed Syaoran back to his spot on the bed.

Death was conversing with Yue and Cerberus quietly; every now and again the dark spirit would glance over to see what his companion was doing.

"So Death, you say that Clow Reed gave you these Clow Cards to break your curse?" Yue asked,

Death nodded, "Yes, in return for his offer Life gave him an extra year of life to live."

"That explains how Clow Reed would know when he was going to die." Cerberus sighed.

"Yes, it is highly unusual for us to bend the rules of life and death for anyone, but you must understand that Life and I are desperate to break the curse that is upon us." Death said. "But at the moment it feels like the cards he gave us are doing more harm than good."

"Clow Reed would never do anything to intentionally hurt another person!" Cerberus growled dangerously.

"Cerberus is right, the evil that emanates from these cards is so unlike anything that Clow Reed has ever created before. I seriously doubt that he meant for anyone, especially Sakura, to get hurt." Yue stated icily.

"Yes, I know." Death laid a hand on Cerberus's head and looked to Yue with a sort of half smile. "Your old Master was a special man, a human that was unlike any other that I have ever encountered. I know he would never want to hurt any other living being, but sometimes things don't always go as planned…" Death trailed off and his eyes took on a far away look like he was remembering something from long ago.

At the moment Life shot up and waved her arms about to alert Death. "Death! Death something's happening, its Syaoran! His shoulder is bleeding like hell!" Life screeched. Her chains went up in a flurry and dragged her companion to her side. "Look at him! He's a mess; the wound is so deep!"

Death looked down to the warrior on the bed who writhed in pain as blood flowed freely from the deep stab wound that had just appeared on his shoulder. "It appears that Syaoran has been struck down."

The two guardians of the Clow came up to look down at Syaoran.

"That looks bad." Cerberus growled, "I can't stand the scent of blood." The sun guardian turned his head away from the bleeding boy.

Yue gazed down coolly at Syaoran then turned to Death, "Is the wound too serious for Syaoran to be able to carry out his mission of rescuing Sakura."

Death shrugged, "Possibly."

Life gasped and spun to face Syaoran fully and leapt up onto the bed.

"NO!" Life grabbed Syaoran by his collar. "No! No! No! You have to save Sakura dammit! Don't you dare die on me Syaoran, I swear it, don't die or I'll kill you!" Life yelled hysterically and shook Syaoran's unmoving body. (Everyone was pretty happy that The Silent was stationed outside of Sakura's room at the moment, if she wasn't Fujitaka would have surly woken up to Life's yelling.)

"Life, stop that! It won't do any good if you snap his neck." Death stated calmly while trying to pry Life's hands off of Syaoran's shirt collar; eventually the women let go and gathered back the composure that she usually had.

Just as she let go, the room was suddenly spiked with some sort of powerful magic, a kind of magic that made every magical being in the room tense. Sakura's body began to jerk and convulse, moving erratically on the bed. Her guardians both rushed to her side to aid their Mistress, but they could do nothing but watch helplessly as Sakura flung about the bed as if she were possessed.

"What's wrong with her?" Cerberus roared, he reared up and spun to face Life and Death accusingly.

"She's gathering every ounce of magic she processes for something..." Death stopped and gasped, he senses the attack coming and it was too big to be kept within Sakura's body. It was going to spill out into the room and attack the rest of them as well.

"Life get down!" Death attempted to grab Life and dive away but it was too late. Sakura arched on the bed and unleashed a tidal wave of magical energy throwing all four occupants of the room against the walls.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Sakura screamed.

There was a series of cracks and chinks that were heard throughout the room as the powerful magic inflicted its great damaging power upon everyone. The pink waves angrily continued to roar until they broke through the thin glass windows and soared out into the night sky where it erupted into bright pink explosions!

_(Within Sakura's Mind)_

The sorceress was left panting heavily after she spent all of her magic. Before her lay the piles of ash and dust that once were the legions of nightmares diving to attacker her. She was only dimly aware of Lost's cheering from across the room and a curious howling that was echoing throughout the cathedral.

"S- Syaoran, speak to me." Sakura dropped to her knees and gently nudged the unconscious warrior. After what seemed like forever to her, Syaoran groaned painfully and came to.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"I- I- um… I saved you…" Sakura whispered gently and fell into Syaoran's with a dull thump. "Sorry Syaoran, I just feel so tired."

"That's alright, you just spent up a lot of your magic so it's understandable that you are tired." Syaoran used his uninjured arm to draw the young woman closer to him.

"Oh no! It's not alright, look what your little bitch did to me!" Nightmare howled. Syaoran's neck snapped to the side where he was met with a horrific sight. The demon Nightmare stood only meters away panting and gasping with great difficulty; his face and body had cracks going along them, as if the spirit was made of some kind of porcelain.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Nightmare roared and lunged forward, some of the chips of the strange cracking mask fell away.

"No you won't." Both Sakura and Syaoran moved as one as they gripped their hands together and combined their powers to send Nightmare flying straight into the far back wall of the large cathedral.

"This can't be happening, I'm cracking! I'm falling apart!" Nightmare struggled to rise; more of the chips had fallen away from his body. In the places where the opening were relatively large, the two sorcerers caught sight of someone underneath; someone who wore striped robes with a bat pattern.

"I can't stand it when I lose!" Nightmare growled and stumbled towards the birdcage that held Lost. "Come on, I was only here for you anyways!" As the demon moved, more of the chips fell away revealing bits of the person who was hidden beneath the porcelain. Lost stared hypnotically at his kidnapper as a look of recognition dawned on his small face.

"Nightmare, is that you under there?" Lost squeaked.

"No brat, you're seeing things!" Nightmare snatched the cage and gathered up remained of his power and morphed into the dark mass that had snuck into Sakura's room. There was nothing that the two Card Captors could do as they watched Lost be swallowed up by the dark mass.

"Lost!" Sakura cried out and tried to run forward, but the injuries she had sustained from Nightmare were now throbbing full force and kept her from saving the boy spirit.

Nightmare snarled dangerously and shot upwards through the ceiling of the cathedral and out of Sakura's mind. His exit from her did not go unnoticed as Life screeched and sent her chains flying towards the spirit. By the skin of his teeth, Night just avoided being captured and flew out of the shattered windows. Life leapt for the windows but was pulled back roughly by Death.

"He's not worth it." Death warned.

"I don't care if he is worth it or not, that bastard has Lost!" Wailed Life.

Death winced and shook his head, "I know, but the boy will be alright. Our main priority is these two." The man motioned to Sakura and Syaoran, both of whom were starting to awaken.

Life bit her lip and sighed. "As always you're right, Sakura is far more important."

"Hmmm…" Sakura stirred gently then opened her eyes to take in a pair of deep black eyes that were just inches away from her own, "Hoe!" "Eep!" the two females shot away from each other.

"Sakura argh!" Syaoran shot up into a sitting position when he heard Sakura's cry but the pain in his shoulder halted him. "What's going on!"

"Life!" Sakura yelped.

"Sorry!" Life yelped, "I apologize for the scare, I was just wanted to make sure that you were alright!"

"Lost, Nightmare! Where are they!" Sakura twisted about quickly looking for either the kind boy spirit or the evil dark spirit.

"Please Sakura, calm down. Unfortunately Nightmare has taken Lost with him, but don't worry we will get him back." Death stated calmly and guided Sakura back down to her pillow.

"No, we have to get Lost back." Sakura moaned miserably. Seeking some sort of comfort she turned to Syaoran to hold him, only to have him gasp in pain when she held his shoulder.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry I forgot about your shoulder! You got that because of me!" Sakura wailed and raised her hands to try and heal the wound like she had done for Syaoran the night before. The instant the young woman tried to summon her power an intense wave of weariness washed over her and she slumped forward. Before Sakura was able to land though lengths of silver chains wrapped about her lithe form and laid her down once more.

"Don't even think about trying to heal up Syaoran, you have no magic left over after that stunt you just pulled." Life scolded gently. Then she turned to Syaoran, "And you! Thank Yo!"

"Don't even try to thank me! This is your fault in the first place!" Syaoran roared and glared his most ferrous glare at the two entities of Life and Death. At least they had the honour to bow their heads in shame.

"We know." Death sighed.

"What are you talking about Syaoran, what is their fault? This is Life and Death, we can trust them…" Sakura trailed off as she saw both Syaoran and Death shake their heads, Life kneeled down to Sakura's level and looked into her eyes.

"We took advantage of you Sakura, do you think you could ever forgive us?" Life looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes with her own pitch black eyes.

"How did you take advantage of Syaoran and I?" Sakura asked quietly.

When no one answered Syaoran growled and answered, "they made a deal with Clow Reed. Life gave him an extra year to live and in return he agreed to give them a way to break the curse that they are under. He gave them eight Clow Cards to hold on to for a certain time until they could release them, on us."

Syaoran got a slight bit of satisfaction as he saw the horror spread across Sakura's face, but all that satisfaction drained away as she spun to face the kneeling Life.

"You're under a curse, how awful!" Sakura reached forward and hugged Life around her neck. Syaoran sat in shock as he watched the cheery blossom envelope the spirit in a great hug; he had been expecting her to be angry or upset not sympathetic.

'Of course Sakura isn't that kind of girl, she's too nice to care that she's being used to help someone else. If someone is in pain and she can help, there is nothing that matters more.' Syaoran mentally sighed.

"What kind of curse do you have? What is it that you need from us, I'll do anything that I can to help!" Sakura declared as she ended her hug. Life and Death looked to each other, apparently they had been expecting what Syaoran had been expecting not the kindness and sympathy they were being shown.

"It is a special curse, unlike any other on earth." Death stated and kneeled next to Life before Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"Can you see us Sakura?" Life asked.

"Of course I can." Sakura tilted her head, what a strange question to ask.

Life lifted her hand to Sakura's face and cupped the sorceress's cheek delicately, "Can you feel us Sakura?" Life asked.

"Yes…" Sakura answered, she didn't know where this was going.

"Can you hear my voice?" Life asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me dear girl can you break these chains?" Life let her silver chains slide up onto Sakura's lap. Sakura looked down at the silver and saw that the chains were far more chipped and cracked than the last time she had seen them, Sakura tugged on the offered metal gently but it didn't budge under her hand.

"No."

Life nodded, "That is our curse Sakura. You shouldn't be able to see, feel, or hear me. These chains shouldn't be here… Before the curse Death and I were not tangible things, we merely existed as the forces of life and death. There was no thought or pain, we just were, but now we are real, we have bodies and all that comes along with being alive." Life sniffed and laid her forehead down on the sheets of the bed.

Death placed a hand on his companion's shoulder, "we long to go back to what we were; nothing."

Nobody spoke after they heard the truth, there was nothing to say that would be right to respond with.

"Now that you know the truth, will you still capture the cards and set us free?" Life asked, ending the silence. "Will you end our pain?"

All eyes turned on Sakura since it really was her decision of what to do. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "What do you think?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever you decide I'll follow along. As long as you are okay with your decision."

Slowly she nodded and looked back at Life, "Of course I'll help you Life. If Syaoran and I are your only hope of being free than I would never just leave you to suffer."

"Truly!" Life asked. Sakura nodded happily. "Thank you Sakura! Thank you! I don't know what to say, how can I repay you!" Life wiped her eyes even if there was no tears, "Wait I know, I'll heal those nasty wounds!"

Without warning Life dived forward and sealed her lips to Sakura's. Sakura gasped and stiffened in shock but Life merely stayed where she was in the lip lock. Within seconds Sakura felt the magic enter her, it was unlike anything she had felt before. The power was so soft and gentle like a mother's touch and washed away all the pain and tiredness that inhabited Sakura's body. Wounds began to seal and her skin was even being cleansed of all the blemishes that had appeared there throughout her life. There was such a feeling of gentle kindness and purity that it overwhelmed all of Sakura's senses.

But before she knew, Life ended the kiss and backed away, "There all better!" she proclaimed. The male population of the room stood dumbfounded with their jaws hanging open. A light twinge in Syaoran's shoulder brought him sputtering back to reality and he looked wide-eyed at Life as she grinned down at Sakura who was staring with an amazed shocked look on her face.

Syaoran grew very red in the face as he realised Life had been kissing _his _Sakura! The warrior swung his head around to glare at Death as if it were his fault.

Death caught Syaoranglared and must have interpretated it the wrong way becuase he raised his hands and stated,"I don't swing that way."

Syaoran snorted and shook his head, "I'm glad you don't! But couldn't you have controlled her!"

Death shook his head, "I've been trying to do that for thousands of years, it's not like it's an easy thing to do."

Life tilted her head to the side, she missed the short exchange between Syaoran and Death but must have guessed they were talking about healing him as well. "Right! I can't leave your poor shoulder like that! Here let me help you." Life leaned over Sakura to Syaoran but he drew away quickly.

"Oh no you don't! I don't want your kisses!" Syaoran yelled indignantly. Life shook her head, not taking no for an answer, and pecked the young man on the cheek innocently. In an instant his shoulder healed up, as well as the various wounds, marks and blemishes.

As Life stepped back from the newly healed humans, her silhouette was illuminated by the first licks of sunlight coming over the horizon.

Sakura gasped and looked to Syaoran, "We have school today Syaoran and we haven't slept a bit, we're going to be dead tired today! I wanted to get enough sleep so that i was wide awake to meet Miaka and Dren."

"Oh that's right! And I still have to get back to my own apartment!" Syaoran groaned and began to rise from his bed.

"Wait!" Life cried and whipped something out from her sleeve. There was a bright flash and seconds later the woman was waving a developing picture of Sakura and Syaoran in the same bed together. "Okay, now you go!" Life cheerfully waved and stepped upon a platform of chains and left through the window, Death trailed out after her without a word.

"I should be going now that everything is in order." Yue said and began make his way to the window, "Syaoran, I could fly you home if you wish?"

"Uh…sure!" the warrior scrambled from the bed and left quickly with the moon guardian.

Cerberus became Kero once more and floated over to his Mistress who began to sniff sadly.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Kero asked, "Did Life forget to heal one of your wounds?"

"No I'm fine Kero, it's just that I feel so sorry for Life and Death. They are going to all this trouble to be free and I'm not entirely sure that I can help them."

Kero shook his small teddy bear head, "Of course you can help them, I know that you can. You have to believe that you can."

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled, "Yeah I should believe that I can do this or I'll never succeed. And the same goes for rescuing Lost, I know that we'll get him back!"

"That's the spirit, now try and get some rest before you really have to wake up." Kero ordered and tucked in his Mistress. With help from The Sleep, the Clow Mistress was off into dreamland quickly without a nightmare in sight.

_(In the clearing of the Clow Cards)_

"Let me go you bunch of jerks! What did I ever do to you huh? I don't deserve to be treated this way!" Wailed Lost as he was tossed about between Illness, Sorrow and Fear.

"Aw, isn't that cute. I don't think he likes our game of toss the imp." Fear taunted then caught Lost in his jaws. With a vicious fling, Lost was once again thrown into the air screaming.

"We're going to make him one of us! We're going to make him one of us!" Illness and Sorrow sang. They had been pushed together recently and now they wouldn't stop singing their little song. Together they caught Lost but toppled over on the ground and Lost made a break for it.

"Not so fast!" Pain bellowed as he grabbed Lost by the back of his robes, "It's time you start seeing thing our way!"

Lost gasped and began to struggle desperately, "No! I don't want to!"

"That is too damn bad!" Pain growled and dragged the boy to the end of the clearing where Nightmare was emerging. The Clow spirit was now fully healed and not a crack on his person could be seen. There was a new malicious glint in his blank eyes as he looked towards Lost.

"Hope you have fun with Evil, little Lost boy." Nightmare snarled and snatched Lost by throat. The boy sobbed and struggled weakly against Nightmare's hold.

"We used to be friends Nightmare." He whined pathetically.

"Oh and we will be friends again, just as soon as Evil gets through with you!" Nightmare cackled and threw Lost into the thicket of trees.

The boy got up unsteadily and looked around himself, wasn't someone supposed to be here? The clearing he stood in was silent and dark and there was am ominous feeling of pure hellish evil in the air. From the bushes, tentacles began to sneak out towards Lost.

"Evil, please don't do this, can't we just be friends?" He squealed desperately and tried to run. It was no use; the thick drowning darkness caught him and enveloped him, dragging the boy down into the darkest pits of his own being.

It was like being drowned by terror, being ripped apart by hell, and slowly dieing by melting apart from acid. Evil soaked into Lost like water to a sponge, churning his insides and destroying his mind. Lost cried and screamed until his throat was raw and sore, it seemed like no one could heard him. Soon the spirit boy was nothing but a sobbing shell of what he used to be.

"Hush, we will be friends soon enough." Hissed Evil before everything went black.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN! Wow, I want to apologize so sincerely for the long wait. I feel so horrible and wretched. I couldn't stop feeling like I was a bad person for making you, my precious reader, wait this long for the next chapter. I just want to say in my defence that I had a lot of work to do and I had a major project on prostate cancer I had to write up.

If you do not hate me inside out I would like to hear from you and your thoughts on this chapter. I certainly gave a lot away about Life and Death. I truly hope that all those Lost Lovers out there are not too horrified with me he's not dead.

PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Interesting School Day

So sorry for the long wait! I feel so horrible. In my defence for the long wait I am a horribly slow writer and the other story was keeping me away. Sorry for any inconvenience, I'll try harder to write faster.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 12

Interesting School Day

Tomoeda High School (This is what I will be calling it because I don't know the real name.)

_-_

Sakura rubbed her eyes gently in attempt to clear the small tears that welled there as she leaned on Syaoran for support. Thanks to The Sleep, neither teens were tired they were actually fully rested, but the events of a few hours earlier weighed heavily on their shoulders. Sakura felt that it was her fault for letting Lost get kidnapped, if she had tried a little harder to save him along with Syaoran and herself, the boy spirit would be safe.

Syaoran felt the delicate cherry blossom's shoulder quiver again and he brought her closer to him to try and ease her pain. He also felt the guilt of not being able to save the innocent boy. He looked around to see if any other student was around, no one was around since it was still miraculously early for anyone besides them to be there. After making sure no one was able to see what Syaoran was about to do, he brought Sakura into a gentle hug.

The strong warrior wrapped his cherry blossom in his arms and held her like she was a glass rose, tucking her close to his chest so that he could offer as much comfort as he could. Sakura gasped in surprise from the sudden move, but quickly wrapped her arms around Syaoran. Slowly the salty tears that flowed from Sakura's emerald eyes dampened the front of Syaoran's uniform. He did nothing to stem the flow; instead he slowly lifted Sakura from the ground and walked to a secluded tree that was just behind the school. He found a relatively good spot underneath the tree to set Sakura down, letting the plush grass cushion her where she sat.

The soft morning light and the gentle tune of morning bird song soon soothed Sakura so that her tears eventually stopped.

"Lost is going to be alright, right Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly as she leaned on Syaoran's side for a little more comfort.

"Shh, don't worry Sakura, it's going to be alright." Syaoran whispered to the sniffling girl next to him. "We'll get him back." He felt her head nod against his shoulder.

"May I ask, get who back my cute little descendent?" asked someone from just behind Syaoran.

In surprise, Syaoran spun around to come face to face with Eriol and the lens of a camera that Tomoyo was holding. For once, Syaoran, did not shoot away from Sakura in embarrassment, he only glared at the two behind him. Did Eriol and Tomoyo have some sort of radar or something that just honed them in on Sakura and his "moments"?

"Aren't you going to answer me, get who back?" Eriol asked again.

Syaoran growled angrily, "Get Lost back. There was a huge fiasco last night that you missed; Nightmare came to Sakura's room and went inside her body. The stuffed animal came and got me, then Life and Death showed up and it all went to hell from there. In the end Nightmare got away and he took Lost with him."

Eriol stood in shock, how could this have happened without him even being aware of? Tomoyo on the other hand gasped and leapt to Sakura's side.

"Oh Sakura are you alright?" She cried and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Sakura accepted Tomoyo's embrace and returned it.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks to Syaoran but I can't help but feel scared that Lost is going through something horrible right now."

Tomoyo bit her lip and looked at her best friend, Sakura's eyes were red from crying and you could tell that she was holding back from crying more. There wasn't much that Tomoyo could say that would ease any of the young sorceress's fears. So the dark haired woman merely brought her friend into another tight hug. A prickling sensation came to Tomoyo's eyes and some tears began to flow like twin rivers down her cheeks, just as the dam broke on Sakura's tears and she let them flow from her eyes.

Eriol still stood in spot until he was rudely snapped out of it by a very rough shove.

"It's not polite to stare." Syaoran stated and abruptly sat down next Sakura on the opposite side of Tomoyo. Eriol immediately took a seat next to Tomoyo. Shortly after, both of the new comers were filled in on every detail of what happened last night, right down to Life stealing a kiss from Sakura just so she could heal her.

"Eriol, why would they take Lost? What would be the advantage of taking a little boy?" Tomoyo asked quietly, both she and Sakura had stemmed the flow of their tears and were calming down.

Eriol sighed, "The Lost card is a very weak and insignificant card, he does not hold a lot of power and isn't strong enough by himself to be any threat to anyone…unless you call losing your socks frequently a threat. (_A/N You may not think this is a very dangerous thing but if it happens enough to you, it threatens your sanity severely!_) That's why Lost has not been bothered with up till now, instead of wasting the power it takes to turn him evil they have just pushed him around like bullies to get their way."

Syaoran glared, "Your giving reasons why Lost shouldn't be bothered with. Give me a reason why they took him!"

"I was getting to that." Eriol stated, "My guess is that it is partly your fault that Lost was taken-." Eriol was cut off as Syaoran growled and glared very dangerously. "Now hear me out, you and Sakura made Lost a very valuable spirit to the other Clow cards. He has a connection to you. You're friends with him, and that can be used against you."

"You mean they're going to use him as bait or something?" Sakura asked horrified.

"Possibly, your guess is as good as mine, but I think that whatever happened to the other Clow Cards is going to happen to Lost. They're going to somehow brainwash him to fight against you." Eriol stated gravely.

"That's terrible!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "But how will they brainwash Lost, doesn't that take a lot of magic or something?"

"Yes, it does take a lot of magic, but I have a guess on where the magic the magic is coming from." Eriol said, then he leaned forward to Syaoran, "Remember at Miaka and Dren's I told you that the Clow Cards had given Clow Reed a bad feeling. I sorted through the memory and found it wasn't all eight of the cards that he disliked, it was only one that got a bad feeling from."

"Evil." Syaoran hissed

"Yes, this card's creation seems to be an accident. During the formation of the other seven cards Evil somehow slipped itself in and formed itself into a card." Eriol stated his face was a mask of concentration as he brought forward memories of his pervious life. "Since Evil was an unexpected creation, it does not have a true body. The magic that gives it form is so unstable that it is unable to bring itself together to make a real body like the rest of the Cards."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah when Syaoran and I met Evil in the park, it was like solid darkness or liquid smog." She shivered as she remembered the experience; "It was more like I felt him rather than seeing him."

Eriol nodded, "That sounds about right. But with its condition it gives him an advantage, it is able to slip into another living being body and manipulate that person from the inside."

"The way you say it Hiiragisawa, it sounds like this card doesn't need a master to do what it wants." Syaoran growled.

Eriol looked over at his descendent with a strange glint in his mysterious eyes, "That's the thing my dear descendent, it doesn't need a master. It is able to be wicked on its own without the command of anyone."

"How come? I thought all Clow Cards and Star Cards needed a master." Sakura asked. She was quite shocked at all the new things that she was finding out this morning.

"Think about it, the Cards themselves are not evil in anyway, shape, or form. If an evil-hearted person were to command them to do wicked things it would be the master that was evil, not the cards. All of them are supposedly "neutral" on their standing on good and bad. Evil on the other hand was bad before it was put into a card, he had sentience before this whole mess making him able to decide what side he wanted to stand on. Apparently he decided the sides of the other cards for them as well."

"Isn't there anything that we could do? If it really isn't the Clow Card's fault because Evil is controlling them, couldn't we break the spell somehow?" Tomoyo asked. "Wouldn't they be "neutral" after they're free?"

"My guess is they would return to how they were when they were first created, but how do we accomplish breaking such a powerful control?" Eriol sighed.

Syaoran tensed. There was something he was forgetting, something very important. He dug through his mind in an attempt try and find what was tugging so desperately at his consciousness.

Sakura sensed that the man beside her tensed and now he took on a far more pensive stance. "What is it Syaoran?" She asked and lightly laid her hand upon his shoulder.

Syaoran jumped as he was brought out of his thoughts; at least he found what he was trying to remember. Without even answering Sakura's question Syaoran stated bluntly, "I think we almost broke the spell last night."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura tipped her head to the side. Eriol and Tomoyo directed their attentions over to the pair as well. Syaoran looked up to see everyone looking his way; he sighed and reached into his bag to draw out the old book that was on loan to him.

"I'm not completely sure, it's just take a look at this." He flipped to the few last pages of the book and held the page that had the picture of the original Nightmare on it. "Take a look, this is what Nightmare is supposed to look like, but that isn't what we saw, is it Sakura?"

"No, the Nightmare I know doesn't look this nice." Sakura said while running a delicate finger over the yellowed page. Her finger stopped when it ran over the pattern of stripes and bats that was on Nightmare's robes.

"Wait, this looks familiar," she whispered, "I saw this… I saw this underneath the cracks."

"Cracks?" Eriol asked. He was quite intrigued by the picture of Nightmare, apparently even if he had memories of the Cards he wasn't able to recall what they looked like.

"Yeah. The first time I attacked nightmare he got these weird cracks all over him, like he was wearing a shell or something." Sakura explained. "Then when both Syaoran and I attacked together with our magic he really started to fall apart."

"His whole body!" Tomoyo gasped. The image of a man falling apart limb by limb entered her mind.

Sakura shook her head quickly, "Not like that. Just the top layer, underneath was another person and he was wearing these robes." She tapped the picture of Nightmare to emphasize her point.

"Exactly, like we had cracked through whatever spell he was under." Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol smiled his mysterious smile, "Yes it would seem that there is something about the magic that you and Sakura possess that gives you the advantage over the brainwashed Cards. Somehow, you two can break through the shield that Evil put around the others, with this knowledge we know that getting Lost back will be far easier."

"You hear that Sakura, you can get Lost back!" Tomoyo brought Sakura in for a tight hug. Sakura returned the gesture wholeheartedly. Syaoran nodded and placed the old book away in his bag.

Everyone was now feeling a bit lighter in spirits now that they thought there was a chance of having a good defence if any attack came their way. It was just some of the smaller details that were still eating away at Syaoran but he shoved those thoughts away so that he could better enjoy the rest of his day.

Soon the 'none magical' crowd of friends began to arrive. It didn't take them long to find the group of four who was relaxing out in the back of the school underneath a shady tree.

"Morning!" Rika chirped joyfully. Once she spotted Sakura her eyes flew to the watch at her wrist, "are you early or are we just really late?" she asked jokingly.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm just really early for once. Too was too excited about today that I just couldn't stay home."

Naoko tipped her head, "what do you mean, what's happening today?"

"A couple of Eriol's old friends just moved here and are going to attend this school." Tomoyo explained.

"Really, isn't it a little late in the school year for students to be coming in, I mean it's April already. School's almost done!" Chiharu exclaimed as she came around the corner, followed by poor Takashi who's in was in Chiharu's vice grip.

"Did you know that students coming in at the tail end of a school year always means bad luck for everyone. In the old days when a student transferred into a school late the crops in that town would fail and-."

"Enough of that Takashi!" Chiharu yelled and shook her fist that held Takashi's ear. "No more of your lies, no one believes you!"

Eriol chuckled and shook his head; he got that mischievous glint in his eyes. "On the contrary this is all very true, what schools used to do to kids when they tried to transfer in at a late date is test them is ridiculously hard trails until they went mad and couldn't attend school anymore."

Sakura stared at Eriol, he looked as serious now as he did talking about the Clow Cards, so she found herself leaning towards the idea of what was being said was true.

"Are you sure, Eriol?" Sakura asked lightly. "No one would really do that would they?"

Syaoran growled and glared murderously towards Eriol. "No Sakura, what Hiiragisawa and Yamazaki said was all lies, horrible lies at that! You shouldn't fall for such stupid things."

Sakura felt a blush creep on to her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she actually had started to fall for it. Syaoran caught her embarrassment and softened his expression. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He apologized. "I'm still a little riled up from, you know '_this morning's discussion_'. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sakura just nodded and blushed, the sincerity that she saw in Syaoran's eyes really warmed her. Both of them became caught in the gaze of their secret love, identical smiles appearing on their lips. Unfortunately this moment was very public and every teenager witnessing the scene were big fans of the supposed 'secret love' that was between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Get a room you two." Rika teased. Everyone aside from the two card captors laughed.

Syaoran and Sakura shot apart from one another and their cheeks flamed red. This fuelled the crowd to laugh harder.

Naoko calmed down first and wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes, "come everyone, we've got to get going inside, it's getting late."

"Wait, Eriol what about Miaka and Dren? Shouldn't they be here by now, do they even know the way?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I'm not completely sure that they know the way, but they have maps so as long as Miaka isn't the one reading them they should be able to find the school."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Classroom

Everyone in class was already assembled in the classroom; the bell was about to go any second.

"Eriol, they're still not here!" Sakura whisper desperately.

"Don't worry, Miaka and Dren will get here…eventually." Eriol stated.

The bell rung and Mr. Takahata came in to take attendance. Shortly after he cleared his throat to make an announcement to the awaiting class.

"Today we were supposed to have two new transfer students in our class but it appears that they are not present right now-." He was cut off by the screeching of tires that came from outside. Sakura's head swung around to see what was the matter only to catch the brief glimpse of a speeding car with something white and billowing in the passenger's seat. It was out of sight in a matter seconds, ripping around the corner of the school to the parking lot.

Eriol clapped his hands together grandly. "It seems that Miaka and Dren have finally found their way here!"

Mr. Takahata calmed the class down and coaxed his students back into their seats. The excitement of seeing such a thing outside in the morning had everyone chattering excitedly about who the two new students really were.

Chiharu stopped in the middle of her conversation with Naoko, Rika, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were in the middle of trying to get every detail of information about Miaka out of Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Does anybody hear that noise?" Chiharu asked. Some people stopped to listen; their ears caught a strange noise that was coming from down on the first floor. Slowly the loud banging/screeching/crashing noise made it's way upstairs and could be heard galloping down the hall that Mr. Takahata's classroom was in.

"What in the world?" Mr. Takahata exclaimed. He went over to the door and slid it open to see what the disturbance was. He wasn't able to get a good look at whatever it was because a ghostly white form flung itself into the room with a mighty cry. Following directly after the ghostly form was a much blacker form that came in silently. The shadow dove for the ghost and knocked the teacher out of the way.

The class went wild with questions and rushed to the front to get a better look at what had crashed in. they crowded around in a circle but no one seemed to be able to get a good look at what was happening. Only thing they could make out was that the ghost thing was brawling with the shadow.

"Hey, is this a fight!" "What are they!" "Is Mr. Takahata alright!" "Wait a second I think one of those things is a ghost!" "Then the other has to be a demon!"

"Ghost? Demon!" Sakura cried out in fright. She tried to back away but Syaoran caught her by her shoulder.

"That's no demon and there's no such thing as ghosts." He stated firmly. "Take a closer look."

Sakura turned hesitantly back to the pandemonium at the front of the class. Amidst the raucous, the forms of Miaka and Dren gradually became clearer. Dren had Miaka pinned harshly to floor and Miaka was struggling for all she was worth.

"It was your fault that we were half way to Kyoto before we realised we took the wrong way!" Miaka screeched.

"My fault! You were the one reading the map!" Dren roared.

Eriol quickly stepped up to the front; he would have to break them apart before another fight erupted. "Miaka, Dren, get up. You two are making a ridiculous scene, on your first day of school no less."

Silence descended upon the pair as they guiltily looked up into Eriol's face.

"Uh…Hi Eriol." Miaka chirped unsurely. Dren released his hold on the albino girl and stood up quickly, Miaka followed suit as soon as Dren was up.

"Whoa, now that was quite a ride." She exhaled. Her uniform was rumpled and faded so light it was almost white. Her veil of white hair was tied back in a tremendous braid that proudly sported a bright blue ribbon at the end.

"That is absolutely the last time I let you ever try and navigate." Dren growled.

His uniform was just a rumpled but its colours were darkened to a shade that it appeared almost black. Unlike Miaka, who took no notice of the crowd of stupefied students, Dren surveyed his surroundings while tugging on the strange fringed of white hair that grew in front of his ear.

Mr. Takahata rose from the floor where he had been knocked aside. "You two must be the new students we were expecting, are you not?"

"Hai! That would be us!" Miaka cheered. Some of the guys in the class nodded their approval, she wasn't as pretty a Sakura but none the less the ghostly girl wasn't half bad looking.

"Alright. Class please take your seats so our new students may introduce themselves, then I'm going to talk to them out in the hall about the proper way to enter a classroom." Mr. Takahata smirked. Some of the students chuckled lightly.

Everyone quickly obeyed the teacher and quieted down so that everyone could here Miaka and Dren introduce themselves.

Miaka stepped boldly forward and waved her hand in a single grand arc. "Hi! I'm Inochi Miaka, it's really nice to meet you all!" Then Miaka paused to look around at the rest of her classmates and she spotted Sakura right away. "Hey Sakura! We're in the same class! Hi Syaoran! Hi Tomoyo! Hi Eriol, even though I already know you're there!" She cheered.

All persons mention in Miaka's little cheer sunk down in their seats to hide from the laughing stares they got from their classmates.

Dren stepped forward before the class solemnly and bowed respectfully to everyone, making a few of the girls swoon and a couple of the guys huff jealously at the attention he received. "Hello everyone, I am Owari Dren and I am very pleased to be in this class. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

"He is so adorable in a dark, mysterious, puppy dog kind of way." Rika whispered.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Naoko whispered back. Chiharu leaned forward to whisper her own thoughts.

"That Miaka girl is probably his girlfriend, why else would they both be transferred into the same class. One of them must have asked the principal if they could stay together."

Naoko sighed delightedly, "that sounds so romantic." Her friends just rolled their eyes.

Mr. Takahata flipped through the papers he had received on his two new students. "Well this is interesting, it says here you two have been all over the world together. Is that true?"

"Oh yes! We've been everywhere, but mostly for- business." Miaka chirped.

"Business?"

Miaka glanced to Dren quickly. Sakura could she it in Miaka's eyes that she was trying hard to come up with something to say. Eriol actually was the one who saved the two's butts.

"They study the educational systems that are around the world." Eriol stated, "That how I met them in Hong Kong a long time ago."

Miaka grinned and nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! That's right we met you there and learned so much!"

A random student raised his hand. "Where else have you guys been?"

"All over, Germany, Russia, Canada, America, England, France, China, Australia, Africa and even Antarctica." Dren listed off. "Those are a few of the places."

"Whoa…" the class breathed.

Things got going again when the teacher took the two of them out into the hall to talk. Sakura, Tomoyo and the two guys were bombarded with questions from others about how they knew Miaka and Dren and what they really were like. It was a little over whelming and Sakura was very glad when the teacher came back into the room.

Thankfully the rest of the day wasn't as action packed. Miaka stuck to Sakura and Tomoyo like glue, dragging Dren behind her like a really odd shadow. Lunch got interesting when Sakura was offered a dish full of Miaka's hash browns. Dren who had swooped in and threw the supposed "food" away saved the poor cheery blossom's life before she ate it. To everyone's shock the projectile food smacked into the side of the school and left a dent.

A slight brawl ensued, but nothing too big.

It was the end of the day that things started to take a turn. As Sakura fished through her locker to find the bag that contained the freshly laundered dress that had been lent to her the day before, familiar voices came into range.

"Thank you Eriol for saving us this morning." That voice was Dren's. "This is our first time in a real school and as you can imagine, we're a little out of our element."

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Eriol's cool voice stated.

"How awkward would it be if we told the class the truth about why we go all over the world." Miaka laughed. "We'd be put in the loony bin faster than you could say 'crazy people'!"

Sakura heard Eriol sigh. "That wouldn't hold you for long, now would it? But do you realize how hard this is on me? Keeping such large secrets for you two is really weighing down on me."

The small group was getting closer to where Sakura was standing although they hadn't noticed her yet. For some reason it felt like this wasn't a good conversation to eavesdrop on but she couldn't stop listening. Thinking fast, Sakura side stepped into the nearest classroom and kept the door open a crack.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but it is better this way. And a lot safer for everyone." Dren stated. Slowly Sakura watched they the three made their way passed the classroom door she was hiding behind.

"Ohh! I just wish that for once _they _didn't have to hide behind us, I mean aren't we supposed to be their curs-." Miaka cut herself off as she halted just beyond the door.

"What is it?" Eriol asked.

"I feel like we're being watched." There was silence in which Sakura held her breath and stood stalk still in hopes of not being discovered. It seemed like forever until someone finally said something.

"You're just being paranoid Miaka," Dren reasoned.

"Right I guess I am, silly me." Miaka sighed. At the same time Sakura nearly collapsed in relief of not being discovered. "Hey some teacher left their door open, hag on I think I'll close it for them." Miaka chirped.

Sakura felt the bottom drop out from her stomach. She surely was going to be caught now! But no footsteps were heard to signal the pale girl's approach. Instead there was the odd metallic rattle of something in the hall and without warning the door snapped closed on Sakura.

'What happened!' Sakura mentally gasped. She could hear the progress of the three she was listening in on as they got further and further away.

'This is really freaky! What in the world is going on, what was Eriol talking about with Miaka and Dren? What did they mean by 'the truth'? Is there some sort of secret that Eriol is holding for them? How did Miaka close the door?' Sakura's mind questioned. 'Maybe there is something more to those two…'

School Parking Lot

Sakura shifted nervously as she held out the bag that had the silky blue dress that belonged to Miaka. It was hard to try and conceal the fact that she had seen and heard some very odd things earlier. Every now and then Sakura would glance over at Eriol with questioning emerald eyes.

"What is it Sakura? Are you feeling alright, you've been acting a little strange?" Syaoran asked.

"Hoe? Oh yes, I'm fine, just fine! Don't worry about me." Sakura chattered.

"Okay."

"Well, here's you dress Miaka." Sakura chirped and thrust the bag in Miaka's direction.

"Thank you." Miaka came out to give Sakura a hug but Sakura involuntarily tensed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that I kind of, sort of need to get home right now." Sakura said quickly. Everyone exchanged glances quickly. Dren motioned for Miaka to get in the small black and white car.

"I think we really should be going. Good day to you all. I hope we see each other tomorrow." Dren bid good-bye. Miaka whined about going home so soon but climbed in any way. The pair left in a lot slower speed than they had come in that morning.

"You want to explain what that was about?" Tomoyo asked lightly. Sakura shifted as Eriol and Syaoran focused in on her.

"Well, I was listening to something I really shouldn't have." She peeked up at Eriol, hoping that he would catch her drift and say something to help her. "Its about some friends of mine that have a secret…"

A look of recognition passed over Eriol's face. He paled in shock and immediately broke out in a fit of violent coughs.

"Eriol are you alright?" Tomoyo went to his side and patted his back.

"I- (cough) need a- (hack cough) drink!" He gasped. (It was a fake fit, but thankfully everyone fell for it.)

"Come on, we can go to the corner store to get you a drink." Tomoyo offered. Eriol nodded and looked to Sakura with a peculiar glint in his eye. Sakura merely nodded her thanks and followed after Tomoyo as she lead Eriol to the nearest convenience store, Syaoran tagging along in behind.

They walked down the familiar streets of Tomoeda only to find that with each step they took everything became a little less familiar. Soon nothing looked right and they were just wondering aimlessly through the streets. Finally Syaoran got tired of the endless walking and asked.

"Guys, does it feel like we're lost?"

"Yeah, it's strange I know we were going the right way but now I don't seem to know where we are." Tomoyo said confusedly.

"We're lost?" Sakura asked. "We're lost…lost…that means, Lost!"

"That's what they call me, babe." Sneered a voice that was somewhat reminiscent of a small boy spirit.

Sakura spun around to come face to face with the Demon Card, Lost. tears sprun to her eyes as she looked upon the once cute spirit now turned demon.

"Lost, what have they done to you?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

END CHAPTER TWELVE!

How was that? Any good? Review me and tell me you thoughts but do be kind because I don't like flames at all! I really want reviews so that I can pass the almighty 100-review marker! Please help my wish come true!


	13. Being Lost is a Nightmare

This is for everyone that has reviewed for we have hit the hundred-review marker. As a matter of fact we have passed the hundred-review marker! I REPEAT: WE HAVE PASSED THE HUNDERD REVIEW MARKER! Oh my gosh! I feel like I should make some sort of a speech! Lucky for you I won't! Just read the story and review me! Oh Yeah, I want to say sorry for the long wait, I kind of had a writer's block and it took some time to figure out what would happen.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 13

Being Lost is a Nightmare

Demon Lost smirked. "They made me better, babe, can't you see that?" He spread his arms out and turned on the spot so that the four teenagers could him from all angles.

Sakura bit her lip, there was nothing left of the old Lost in this demon. Now he easily stood at Syaoran and Eriol's height with long dirtied blond hair that trailed down past his shoulders. Lost's eyes were no longer what they used to be either, they were no longer the blue that they used to be; now they were two spots of pale frozen ice etched onto his face. Instead of the adorable green robes that Lost used to wear, he now was adorned with a ripped and dirty green yukata and a pair of black hakamas (A/N I believe those are the names for those articles of clothing, if I got screwed up somehow I apologize) which were also torn around the edges. Decorating the back of Lost's yukata was the image of a large crumbling eight-point navigational star.

"Now be honest, what you think? Am I sexy enough for you?" Lost flirted shamelessly with Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and looked away. It hurt to see such a sweet and benevolent spirit be corrupted and changed into this foul demon. The others were having similar reactions to the new appearance of the boy spirit.

Syaoran glared nastily at Lost, seizing him up so if it turned into a fight he would know how well a chance he had. This was an abomination; this creature didn't deserve to be called Lost! From his side, Syaoran heard Sakura sniffle a bit and he putting a comforting arm around her and summoned up his sword with the other. Lost saw Syaoran raising his defence and the demon snickered.

"Don't even bother with that toy of yours, most you could do with that thing is use it as shish kabob stick." Lost taunted.

Eriol narrowed his eyes dangerously. This was his first encounter with a corrupted spirit and so far he was not impressed. The original Lost was far better than this cheap knock off. It was almost an insult to see Clow Reeds hard work sullied like this, it was an insult to his name! Subconsciously the sorcerer summoned up an amount of lethal magic to his palms.

'Ugh, look at that outfit! That's horrible, how could he even consider walking out in public like that?' Tomoyo wondered incredulously. Her eyes drifted disapprovingly over the ripped and roughly hewn clothes that the demon wore. 'I really hope that Sakura and Syaoran turn Lost back soon, that is a big, serious, fashion DON'T!'

Lost seemed to get bored of the crowd ogling over him so he flipped back away from them and beckoned the group forward, like in those old kung-fu movies.

"I know you want a piece me, come and get it!" He taunted.

Syaoran stepped forward and levelled his sword directly where Lost's heart would be. "I don't care who you used to be, you're going down!" He rushed forward with a furious look blazing in his amber eyes. It looked as if the sword-wielding warrior had the demon but at the last moment Lost whistled a screaming high note and a strange sphere of light came down and intercepted Syaoran.

"Argh!" Syaoran screamed as he was thrown back with immense force. He landed on all fours with his sword skidding over the pavement beside him. Thankfully he wasn't hurt, whatever flung him back didn't hurt him it only knocked the wind out of him, like being close-lined.

A bright flash went off and blinded the teens momentarily.

"Hey my baby, I see Evil fixed you up real good!" Everyone heard Lost coo.

"What is that?" Eriol asked while shielding his eyes against the pulsing light.

"Take a look." Lost sneered. The light dissipated to a less painful brightness, enough so that everyone was able to get a good look at what was clutched tightly in Lost's grip.

"Your lantern?" Sakura wondered as she stared at the piece of horrid blackened cracked glass. The light inside was muddy and dull, pulsing in a sludgy strained kind of way.

Lost grinned, almost like his child-self would, he hugged the lantern close to his chest. "Isn't my baby beautiful now!" He cooed. "Take a look at what she can do!"

To everyone's shock the lantern broke free of Lost's grasp and shot forward towards the sorcerers. It hit Eriol dead on in the chest and threw him back into Tomoyo, then it bounced over to Syaoran and repeatedly jabbed itself into his back. A definite bruise was going to form later.

Sakura shot forward to try and get the lantern away from her friend but it ended its assault before she could shoo it away. Sakura ducked down to help Syaoran up but the lantern floated before her at head level. She slowly moved with Syaoran away from the floating sphere but it followed. There was something about it. Some how Sakura sensed an emotion coming from the dirty smudged lamp, it was desperate for her to see some thing. It almost felt like a child was calling to her through tears of pain.

"Lost, are you in there." Sakura asked fearfully. With her free hand she reached forward to touch the begging light, but it shot away before she could touch it. Immediately it went back to Lost.

"Nasty little girl, what were you trying to do to my poor baby!" Lost yelled, "don't try and corrupt my baby or I'll give you what's coming to you!"

"No, Lost! We're not trying to corrupt you, we're trying to get you back!" Sakura called out. "Don't you know how much we care for you!"

As Sakura said this something snapped in Lost. He shot forward as a blur of green and black until he towered before Sakura in a fearsome stance. "You never cared for me! Nobody ever cared for me! I was never loved nor will I ever be loved! Evil showed me the truth and I'm never going back!" He shrieked before driving his fist forward into Sakura's ribcage.

Tears flowed unbidden from her emerald eyes as Sakura felt the fiery pain that erupted from within her chest. Every rib felt like they were being bent, snapped, or ripped apart from one another. The force was so great she lost her grip on Syaoran and thrown back into the trunk of a tree. Her head hit first, successfully knocking her unconscious.

"Sakura!" Syaoran reacted quicker than anyone could imagine, throwing Lost away like lightning. His bruised back protested sharply to the rough movement but the pain really didn't matter. Sakura mattered was all that mattered at the moment, and Lost hurt her.

Gathering his sword from where it had fallen Syaoran made his way to Sakura's unmoving body. From where he was he could see a small trickle of blood was running its way down Sakura's uniform. It infuriated him; his own blood felt like it was boiling beneath his flesh.

Syaoran carefully cupped Sakura's cheek. "Please be okay." He whispered into her ear knowing that Sakura probably couldn't hear him. Quickly the warrior straightened up, his face set in a fierce stony glare.

"Tomoyo, you look after Sakura. I'm dealing with Lost." Syaoran growled.

Tomoyo nodded and scrambled to Sakura's side. Sakura would be in good hands so Syaoran had nothing to worry about. Eriol rose from the pavement and brushed himself off; his eyes had the same steely glint that Syaoran had.

"Maybe it's time that you tried your magic on Lost." Eriol suggested wickedly, "I think that this has gone a little too far, I'll hold him down and you hit him with all you got."

"Right." Syaoran shifted into a fighting position and faced where he had thrown Lost.

"That was very mean Syaoran!" Lost whined while patting dust off his rear, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw people around, it hurts!"

"Then what the hell were you doing punching Sakura like that and throwing her into a tree!" Syaoran demanded.

Lost shrugged, "never had a mother to teach me." He stated matter-of-factly.

Giggling laughter suddenly became obvious in the background. It sounded from up above and was vaguely familiar to Syaoran, like he had heard it before…

"He's got a point, we don't have mothers!" Squealed a girl, her tone slightly drunken and slurred.

"Or fathers if you want to get techni- uh- tecic- um- all smart like." Said another girl. More drunken laughter sounded after this. Oh yeah, Syaoran was definitely starting to get an idea of who it was…

"What's going on?" Eriol hissed and scanned the area to spot whoever was laughing. Finally he did, it was coming from to swaying spirits who sat up on a power line watching the activities below. One was dressed in a sickly yellow outfit; the other dressed in lavender.

The spirit in yellow noticed Eriol's glance and she smiled crookedly. "Hi down there! You won't believe how much you remind me of someone!" She called.

"Clow Reed!" Snorted her companion. They both giggled idiotically. Syaoran groaned. This was just what he needed, more demons to fight. Not that it would be hard fighting the two females, it didn't look like they could stand straight.

"Sorrow, Illness, get away from here! This is my fight, I want to kick their asses!" Lost yelled.

"We're not going to fight!" Sorrow called.

"We're cheerleaders!" Illness cheered. From out of nowhere they both pulled out pom-poms and began waving them in the air.

"GOOOOOOOO LOST!" They cheered, almost toppling off the power line.

Syaoran and Eriol stared blankly at the two female spirits. It was completely obvious that the two females on the line were out of it.

Lost shook his head and smiled. "At least I get a cheerleading section, which is more than I can say for you two!" he sneered at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Don't forget your mascot!" Illness yelled pointed across the street to the roof of another house.

"Or the extra cheerleaders!" Sorrow added, pointing in the same direction as Illness.

On the roof of a lone house sat a fuming Fear whose body had been covered in signs stating "Go Lost Go!" "Fight Lost Fight!" "Card Captors can GET LOST!" and of course everyone's personal favourite sign "I LOVE YOU LOST!" The signs had been magically placed on so that the giant horrifying beast was unable to remove the humiliating words of encouragement from his sides.

Next to him sat a prim Seduce who held a single pom-pom and was waving it half-heartedly. "You can do it, yeah Lost." She stated in a flat voice. It didn't appear that she was too enthusiastic about being dragged out.

Nightmare was on Fear's other side and he was quietly chuckling at the pathetic humans down below. He had a bet going with Pain, who was back at the clearing with Evil, that Lost would be strong enough to defeat the card captors without much difficulty.

"You can do it pip-squeak! They're not that strong, they couldn't even beat me I got away remember!" Nightmare yelled.

"Of course I remember idiot, you took me with you!" Lost yelled back.

Eriol looked back and forth between the exchanges made by the spirits. With his magically heightened senses he saw the aura around each demonic spirit was thick with Evil's control. If the magic Evil was using on the Cards became a tangible thing it would've coated the area in a thick black sludge, enough to drown the entire street.

"When did this fight get so weird?" Syaoran growled. He was also keeping track of the exchanges between spirits.

"They're trying to distract us, get us off guard by talking amongst one another as if we weren't here." Eriol whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly Eriol was thrown back once again by Lost's lantern heading straight into his chest. The dull light pulsed for a second, then dived on the sorcerer; bouncing like some invisible force was bouncing a bouncy ball.

"That's exactly what we were doing and apparently it was working." Lost chuckled. The demon turned to his lantern and gave it a loving pat on the side. "Keep Eriol down for me, I want Syaoran for myself."

His lantern flickered for a moment, like it didn't want to comply with the order. At once, the lantern ceased its bouncing and hovered unsurely above Eriol. Hadn't Eriol been beaten enough? Why did it have to keep Eriol down? It seemed caught like a deer in headlights, it didn't know what way to go. Lost sighed and summoned his lantern back to him with a gentle wave of his hand.

"It's okay baby, the nasty little boy won't hurt you. I'm only asking you to do this and then we can go home." He cooed.

"Who are you calling little boy, just yesterday you were three feet tall!" Syaoran yelled.

Lost sneered at the warrior, "yeah, but I grew up. Which is more than I can say for guys!" He released his lantern, which flew over to Eriol and rounded him up so he was packed next to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Keep them all together baby, don't let any slip away." Lost warned.

Syaoran took a last glance back at Sakura's still form. Tomoyo had ripped the bottom part of her skirt to use as a bandage to stop Sakura's head from bleeding. Tomoyo nodded reassuringly to the warrior to silently say that he needed to concentrate on the fight; Sakura would be fine.

"Hey, over here lover-boy! You're fighting me, not making eyes with your unconscious girlfriend!" Lost snapped his fingers to gain Syaoran's attention again. In the background Illness and Sorrow giggled lightly and waved their pom-poms.

Syaoran turned to his opponent and glared furiously.

"Careful Lost!" Sorrow called.

"I think you made him mad!" Illness taunted.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a human." Lost said in a mock fearful voice. "Give me a break, he's a pansy." Even as the demon said this, his lantern flashed angrily like it knew that was a lie.

"I'll show you a pansy!" Syaoran roared. This attack was much more successful than his first. Lost didn't move out of the way in time so the edge of the sword sliced into his arm in a clean sweep. As soon as his sword left Lost's flesh Syaoran summoned up his magic and let it flow into the very blade of his sword. It took on a green aura as the shining metal sunk deep into Lost's stomach.

The demon let loose a screech so loud that the windows of nearby house shattered into thousands of pieces. Sludgy black blood issued from the slash on his arm. He curled up on himself around the wound on his stomach. It seemed like forever that Syaoran stood above the defeated spirit while he twitched painfully upon the pavement. Slowly a feeling of guilt crept into Syaoran's mind. An image of the old, innocent Lost flickered in his mind and he suddenly realized that he had just shoved his blade into that small boy.

"Lost?" Syaoran knelt down behind Lost's back and slowly rolled him over. Now was the time to try and use his magic to turn Lost back, hopefully it would work.

"Hey! No fair! You used magic on Lost, that's the only reason he's down!" Nightmare yelled. "If you had played fair you little bastard we'd still be watching a fight!" The spirit rose from his spot and adjusted his jester's cap like he was preparing to jump down and fight.

Syaoran ignored the demon's words; instead he concentrated on his magic. From within him he saw the flow of his power, slowly bringing it out, placing it in his palms so that he could transfer it into Lost.

Just as the green light began to waterfall gracefully from Syaoran's hands onto Lost's bleeding stomach, Lost's eyes snapped open furiously.

"Get the hell away!" The spirit bellowed and shoved Syaoran away from himself.

The warrior was caught off guard so he was easily shoved to the side.

Lost rounded on him and pinned him down without mercy. "Don't you dare try and turn me back into that weak, disgusting form that I used to be! I will never go back to being what I was! Never again will I be picked on because I was small, I won't be babied because I was cute! This is the form I want and I'll kill whoever dares try and take this away from me!"

Lost ignored the pain that seared in his stomach. He was a demon not to be toiled with! Now the little brat who was pinned beneath him was going to pay! Syaoran was going to be ripped apart limb by limb. The black sludge that slowly leaked from Lost's open stomach wound onto Syaoran, acting like an acid burning away at the school uniform Syaoran was wearing and searing the skin beneath.

"Let me go!" Syaoran struggled valiantly, but to no avail. Even injured, Lost had an inhuman strength that Syaoran couldn't match.

Eriol tried to leap forward and help his friend, but the lantern that watched him suddenly shot forward and knocked him back. He yelped loudly as his head banged of the trunk of the tree.

"Eriol! Eriol are you alright?" Tomoyo leaned over as far as she could with Sakura balanced in her lap.

"My head." Eriol growled and clutched the throbbing spot on his skull.

"Come here, lean down so I can take a look." Tomoyo beckoned him closer to her. Gently he crawled over to Tomoyo and leaned his head down so that she was able to sweep his mid-night hair away from the throbbing red scrape.

"Oh, look at this you have a poor little bump on your head." Tomoyo cooed. She came closer to Eriol and softly placed her lips upon his warm head.

Eriol gasped in surprise and nearly dropped on top of Sakura who was still unconscious in Tomoyo's lap. "W- what was that?"

"I kissed your head better," Tomoyo giggled.

For once, it seemed the reincarnated sorcerer was speechless, which only made Tomoyo giggle and blush more. Too bad that that was a really bad time to become a flirty with one another, they were on a battlefield after all.

"I mean it you little demon, get off me!" Syaoran roared. In his anger, Syaoran sent forth a torrent of his power that threw Lost off him. As the demon skidded along the ground painfully, Syaoran saw pieces of Lost's shell chipping off.

'Yes, I'm breaking through!' Syaoran thought triumphantly. Slowly Lost began to rise from his fallen position but Syaoran knocked him back once again with a blast of magic.

"No, this can't be happening! I just got this body, I don't wanna go back!" Lost cried as he struggled to rise. His entire body was cracked and in several places the shell had completely chipped away revealing the true spirit beneath the demon. It looked kind of odd to say the least, the head and chest of the demon were empty, little Lost was only able to fit in the legs and lower abdomen of the demon shell.

From above there was total havoc, Illness and Sorrow was wailing at the top of their lungs for Lost to get up. Desperately they begged for him rise and fight, all the while crying like two year olds. Nightmare was shouting down from his perch for Lost to give the word so that they could come down and help him. Seduce only bowed her head, like she knew that one of their group was not going to go back to the clearing that day. Quickly the lovely demon mounted the back of Fear and left silently.

"Please Lost you got to get up!" Sorrow squealed; she was pulling at her lavender hair desperately.

"Don't let him turn you back, you don't want to go back do you!" Illness screeched; her voice was now hoarse and scratchy from all her wailing and screaming.

"Say the word pip-squeak, come on all you have to say is that I can fight for you and I'll be down there!" Nightmare shouted. For demons, it was surprising how well they all stuck to their word of not fight when Lost didn't want them to.

"I can fight on my own!" Lost struggled to say as he began to rise unsteadily.

"Stay down Lost!" Syaoran ordered. The wounds and burns he had received from Lost's black, sludge like blood were no concern to him now. At the moment all Syaoran felt was the welling of victory churning in his stomach. Lost was down and a couple more powerful blasts of magic would turn him back completely. The sooner this was over the sooner that Sakura could get her head looked at, never mind the other various wounds collected on the bodies of himself and Eriol.

"No, I don't think I will." Lost taunted. "I think I want to play a little longer." He began to chuckle deliriously, like there was a funny joke being told that only he could hear.

Syaoran's eyes widened as the air spiked with the familiar powerful magic of a certain pair of powerful spirits. The world around him suddenly became charged dangerously, all of it concentrated around Lost and what he was doing. From every nook and cranny imaginable, the chains of Life and Death suddenly slithered forth like great metal snakes toward Lost.

"Come chains, loose your way away from Master and Mistress. Loose yourselves to me and do my will." Lost chanted. The chains circled around him and lifted the demon up on a platform made of themselves.

"Whatever kind of trick this may be Lost, I'm still going to beat you!" Syaoran shot a couple of magical blasts in Lost's direction, but a shield of silver chains easily blocked the attacks.

"Never expected this now did you?" Lost chuckled. He gained cheers from his fellow demons who were now very relieved that Lost had gained the upper hand.

'This is just great!' Syaoran thought angrily.

… … … … … … …

Unaware of the seriousness of her surroundings, Sakura began to stir in Tomoyo's lap.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She felt the auburn haired girl shift in her lap unsurely.

"Hoe?" Sakura's voice was a little hoarse and her head throbbed painfully every time she attempted to move. "W-what's happening?"

Eriol glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes; most of his attention was on the battle before him. "Syaoran is in trouble. Lost now has the upper hand by using his powers and summoning the chains of Life and Death as his defence." He said gravely.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened considerably as she shot up from Tomoyo's lap to see for herself what was happening. A wave of nausea rushed over her but she struggled to keep the bile down in her throat. Before her was Syaoran with his back to her, around him his aura flared dangerously. His shirt had been burned off revealing his badly bruised and bleeding back, looking just as bad as his burned chest.

Lost looked a little worse off; his body being cracked all over and from some of the cracks a black sludge poured. Lengths of shifting gold and silver chains surrounded him and moved agitatedly, like they were struggling to get away, but couldn't.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as she watched Syaoran leap forward and throw several blasts of concentrated magic at Lost. The attacks were blocked by a summoned shield of golden chains, letting the magic rebound toward the warrior who narrowly missed his own attacks by diving out of the way. In a lightning quick assault the silver chains came forward and wrapped around Syaoran like an anaconda.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out. Without a thought for herself she attempted to move forward to help. In a flash the nearly forgotten lantern that was stationed to keep them together impeded her progress.

"Please move lantern!" Sakura begged, dimly aware of how stupid it was to be begging for a lantern to move. "I have got to help him some how!" She motioned to Syaoran who was struggling for breath.

The lantern flickered where it floated and seemed to take Sakura's pleading into consideration.

"I can't let Syaoran get this beat up like this when I know that I can help! You understand don't you? If there was something that you could do for your master wouldn't you do it?" Sakura desperately asked. She got down on her knees and clasped her hands together in front of her in a desperate pleading way. Her emerald eyes wide and beginning to blur with tears, "Please lantern, let me go…"

Slowly the lantern lowered itself to be level with Sakura. For a spilt second it almost was like the sludgyness of the lantern lifted and revealed what it used to be. Sakura was transfixed to the silently bobbing light; it was drawing her in once again, trying to tell her something.

"You understand, don't you?" Sakura asked quietly. She began to reach out the floating orb, wanting to touch it, somehow feel what was going on inside the silent light-giving object.

As her hand touched the dirtied glass an image suddenly became clear through the glass. It was the small Lost, his original form. He was trapped inside the lantern with tears streaming down his adorable little face.

"_M-Miss Sakura, I- I'm really sc-scared!" _He bawled. _"I-I don't have any control! I can't get out of here!"_

"Lost, you are in there! Are you alright!" Sakura cried out as she stared in wonder at the miniature version of little Lost.

"_It doesn't matter, you need to help Mr. Syaoran!" _Lost choked. He threw himself to the side and looked as if he was pulling an invisible rope. To Sakura's amazement the lantern he was trapped in began to inch out of Sakura's way.

"_G-go Miss Sakura! I can only hold it for so long!" _Lost struggled.

"Thank you Lost. Don't worry we'll free you, somehow!" Sakura ran for Syaoran, who face was now turning blue from lack of oxygen. Just as she left, Lost's image faded back into the smudgy, foggy light of the lantern.

_"I know you can do it, Miss Sakura…"_

… … … …

Syaoran struggled against the metal grip he was being held in. His vision began to become blurry and his consciousness was beginning to slip… That was until he felt a familiar pink aura flare up magically. It engulfed him and ran through the chains like electricity through wires, shocking Lost with an extreme intensity. The demon screeched and swore as he was entangled in the wildness of the pink magic.

Syaoran was released and dropped to the ground with a dull thud. He gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as possible, only ending up choking and grabbing his chest in pain. The vice grip he had been under must have cracked a few of his ribs making it painful to breath.

From somewhere behind him the light tapping of someone's feet came closer. Soon, Sakura came into his blurred vision and dropped down beside him quickly, taking his head and cradling it close to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran tried to chuckle but it came out as a weak cough, "I should be asking you the same question."

Tears of relief flooded Sakura's eyes but she blinked desperately to keep them at bay. "You shouldn't have tried to fight on your own, what would I do if something really bad happen to you? When all this began, didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get hurt, now look at you!" (A/N see chapter two if you don't remember Syaoran promising)

"I'm not hurt that badly, these are just scratches honest." Syaoran said, then flinched when he tried to move. "I had to fight so that you would be alright because I have no idea what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Syaoran…" Sakura brought Syaoran closer to her and held him in a close embrace, not caring that his blood was staining her uniform or that he weight was pushing down on her bruised ribs.

"How did you get away, what about that lantern?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura giggled lightly, "Lost helped me get away."

"Wha-?" Syaoran gave her a questioning look.

"Honestly, this is a very touching scene but may I remind you that you're fighting a battle here!" Lost shouted. He looked even more worse off than her did before. Holes cover the shell of his body and one of his eyes had completely cracked away. Trails of the strange acid like, sludgy blood made its way down his body and pooling at his feet.

Sakura looked to Lost with a disgusted look on her face, then turned to Syaoran with a unwavering look of determination on her face.

"Let's finish him off, together." She stated firmly.

"Right, together. Just like we did to Nightmare last night." Syaoran nodded and they both rose to stand side by side determinedly.

The pair of sorcerers reached for the other's hand and laced the fingered together. In that instant it was like they completed a circuit and their powers flowed together like a clash of waves.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Lost demanded.

He was ignored as Syaoran and Sakura raised their hands together and concentrated with all their might to summon up the deep well of power that resided in their souls.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked, his amber eyes burned with the flames of the intense power he felt flowing through him.

"Ready!" Sakura answered, her emerald eyes burning with the same intense flame that Syaoran's did.

"**_NOW!"_** They shouted in unison.

At their command a blast of pure white power shot from their hands and headed towards Lost with frightening speed.

"LOST!" Sorrow and Illness screeched. "Nightmare, save him!" Without thinking the pair shoved the jester demon off the roof of the house in an attempt to save Lost.

There was an enormous explosion as the white-hot light hit, blinding everyone with its intensity and deafening everyone with a roar like no other.

It could have been minutes, hours, or evens days until the light dissipated, one could tell. Moments like that, it just seemed like time had stopped or was just gone all together.

Gradually the smoked and dust cleared. Illness and Sorrow had taken their leave some point during the moment when everyone was unsure if time was moving or not. Sakura And Syaoran were left shaking where they stood, so drained of all their magic that even the littlest of movement was costing them great effort.

Tomoyo and Eriol inched forward from their spot at the tree, the lantern was no longer around to keep them there.

"That was the most amazing display of power that I have ever seen." Eriol said, his voice sounded hoarse and oddly uneven.

"Did you get him? Lost I mean, did you get Lost?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-I don't know." Sakura stuttered. It was a challenge enough to try and keep her eyes open.

Everyone turned to where the dust was still clearing. You could make out the odd shape of someone beyond the shifting clouds of obscurity.

Syaoran took an unsteady step forward, only to have Eriol rush forward and support him as he began to fall.

"I've got to see if we got Lost." He muttered. Eriol nodded understandably and gently lead the warrior forward, toward the shape beyond the clearing dust.

"Come on, I have to see Lost too." Sakura said and stumbled forward with Tomoyo by her side. As quick as they could, the four teens stumbled forward to see the small spirit boy they all so desperately wanted back. Soon it was clear enough so that they could clearly make out the form that lay before them on the ground unmoving.

"Dammit!" Syaoran growled.

"No! That's not Lost!" Sakura cried out as she dropped to her knees miserably.

… … … … ... …

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the very long wait, I really did have trouble think of what to write, but now that I have that out of the way I feel much better! I hope that you stick around for the next chapter, I really will try to update as soon as I can!

Just a question for my readers, did anyone like Lost's new look? Personality? What did you think?

Please review me and say what you think. But please do be nice, as I do not like flames! Have a really nice day! I love you all so much! Until next time! BYE!


	14. I Lost It!

Hello! I apologize that this chapter is a little boring; I hope that you can forgive me!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 14

I Lost it!

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Sorrow yelled hysterically.

"PAIN! EVIL! SCOTTLAND YARD! I DON'T CARE, SOMEONE HAS GOT TO HELP US!" Illness cried.

The pair of spirits crashed through the underbrush of the surrounding woods in a stampeding, frantic fashion. Supported between them was the cracked and dying Lost who could barely manage a groan every time he was tossed about from Sorrow and Illness's poor carrying abilities. His lantern flew about like a hyped-up over sized firefly, swirling around the trees then swooping in and circling around the frantic spirits.

"Stay with us Lost!" Illness cried into what was left of Lost's ear.

"We're almost there, hang on!" Sorrow yelled. With an obnoxiously loud crashing noise, they entered the wooded clearing. With a flourish they threw Lost forward without realising that it might hurt him. He skidded along the ground as small chips of him flaked off leaving a trail of himself in his wake. Seduce stepped away as Lost's body came to a halt before her.

She starred down at the dying spirit with narrowed ruby eyes. "What happened to Lost? I thought that there wasn't going to be enough of him left that you wouldn't be able to drag him here." She asked while nudging him with her foot. Fear snorted and stalked over to get a closer look at his fallen comrade.

"He looks like he's been put through the wringer." He growled then the beast lifted his monstrous head and barked out for Pain to come. "Oi, Pain are you there! The two retards brought Lost back and it looks like he's falling apart!"

What Fear said was true. Lost only had part of one eyes remaining and there was a horrendous hole straight through his torso. All around him were trails and puddles of black sludge that burned the grass were it touched. Since he was face down in the ground you were able to see the small body of the real Lost hanging out a large hole in demon Lost's lower back.

"You called for me?" Pain waltzed in from behind the bushes.

Sorrow and Illness immediately rushed to him and fell before his feet in a wailing mass of two bodies.

"You have got to get Evil to help Lost, Pain!" Sorrow begged.

"He's going to die with he doesn't get any help, I don't want him to die!" Illness wailed and flung herself upon Pain's legs desperately.

Pain looked to the two wailing spirits at his feet with a look of incredulousness, than he glanced up to Seduce and Fear for a better explanation.

Seduce shrugged and shook her head, "Lost is in pretty bad shape, it would be best if you summoned Evil…unless you wish for those two to continue their blubbering…" Seduce motioned to her wailing companions.

Pain shot a look to the groaning Lost, who was trying to turn himself over desperately so his face wasn't in the grass anymore, then he looked to the other four spirits in the clearing. Clearly each of them waited with baited breath for what his decision would be. After what seemed like an eternity, Pain sighed and gave in.

"Fine, as you all wish. I shall go to Evil to heal Lost," he stated. Prying Illness off of his legs, the Syaoran look-a-like left the same way he came.

Seduce stuck her foot under Lost's side (in a part that wasn't severely cracked) and rolled him over so that he was on his back. She surveyed his damaged body with almost a pitying look. She had no idea what he was going through, but it had to hurt regardless.

"Wait a second! Hey Illness, Sorrow, where is Nightmare, isn't he supposed to be with you two?" Fear asked.

The two female spirits stopped their bawling to look at each other with a look of horror on their faces. In unison they exclaimed one word that no one wanted to here at that moment, "Oops…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That's- it can't be- it's Nightmare. The original Nightmare!" Syaoran exclaimed.

True enough, it was. Before the four teenagers lay what seemed like a completely new spirit; in actuality it was just a finally free spirit from his demonic encasing. Around his unmoving form were various chips and pieces of his demon shell, but the spirit itself was unharmed.

This Nightmare looked far finer than his sketch in the record book. Although the details of his navy, striped bat robes were dead on, and the picture of his face was correct, there was nothing like seeing the real thing. But that was how it was with all things in life; it was always better to see the real thing.

Slowly Sakura lowered her shaking form to kneel at Nightmares side, her eyes blurring with tears of happiness or sadness, she did not know. Her aura tingled as she reached out with her senses to feel for Nightmare, as his spiritual essence touched her. It was pure. There was no taint or evil to it. He was no longer a demon nor was he under the control of Evil.

"Syaoran, how did this happen?" Sakura asked in a voice no higher than a whisper. "Where's Lost?"

Syaoran kneeled by Sakura solemnly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, I could have sworn that we hit Lost dead on, there was no way that we could have missed."

"Well, it seems that you did miss since that certainly is not Lost on the ground." Eriol stated with a slight shrug.

"But- but- AH!" Tomoyo cut off whatever she going to say with a shriek for Nightmare began to stir and his hand accidentally brushed against her foot.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the awakening spirit. He rose stiffly from his spot on the ground and shook his head as if to clear it.

"What's happening?" He grumbled still unaware of the four pairs of eyes that were on him.

"N- Nightmare?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Nightmare stiffened and spun to meet Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sakura?" Nightmare gaped. He waited for the impulse to destroy her. It didn't come. He didn't feel that small voice in the back of his head telling him what to do anymore. His body was no longer heavy from the demon shell that he wore. He was free. After so long Nightmare was finally free.

"M- Miss Sakura, I don't know how to thank you…" Nightmare trailed off as his voice cracked.

Sakura bit her lip as the spirit said her name the same way the Lost had when he was good. It was only a reminder that she had failed to bring back the little spirit boy.

The new, free Nightmare saw the slightly saddened look in the sorceress's eyes and came to the conclusion that she was saddened by the fact he was still alive. The blast was meant to kill. Swiftly he grovelled low to the ground before her.

"I see that I cannot be forgiven for the atrocities that I have committed as a demon. If it would ease you soul Miss Sakura, you may destroy me now, I will hold no grudge against you if you wish to do so. I only ask that my end be quick by the blade of your warrior so that I do not suffer, unless that is what you wish…" Nightmare stated humbly. He was bowed so low to the ground that his nose brushed the cracked pavement.

Tomoyo hid her mouth with one of her hands so that she could giggle discretely. This new Nightmare was so polite and formal. It was kind of funny to say the least…

Syaoran cleared his throat at the end of the grovelling spirit's request. He had felt that he had been forgotten during Sakura's exchange with Nightmare. "If you wish me to end your existence now than I shall do so, Hiiragisawa, go get my sword will you?" This would be repayment for all the pain, suffering and absolute hell that Nightmare had given to them in the past few days.

Eriol nodded and turned to fetch the metal blade that laid several feet away from the group.

"No! Don't do it!" Sakura cried out and grabbed Syaoran so that he would face her. "Please, I don't want him to die. He didn't mean what he did as a demon, it was Evil's fault, not his! Somehow us capturing these cards are supposed to help free Life and Death and if we destroy one of them we destroy their chances at freedom! Syaoran, you understand don't you?" Sakura pleaded. Against her will tears began to well up in her eyes.

Syaoran could do nothing but stare helplessly into the pleading eyes of the sweet, angelic girl before him. He sighed in defeat, "fine, he lives." Sakura smiled thankfully and hugged Syaoran close, forgetting that his back was severely injured.

"Ack-!" Syaoran choked out as Sakura accidentally pressed on one of his more painful wounds.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura squealed.

Nightmare cautiously glanced up to the two teens before him, "does this mean I get to live?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, you get to live." He answered for Sakura and Syaoran.

"Thank you." Nightmare bowed his head and rose from his grovelling spot. "You- you look so familiar- I know this shall sound very strange but have I ever met you before?" Nightmare gazed at Eriol with a strange look of almost recognition.

Eriol smirked and held out his hand toward Nightmare, "I am Hiiragisawa Eriol, reincarnation of your creator, Clow Reed."

Nightmare's eyes widened and he sputtered, "you- you are- but you can't be? Can you really be?"

Tomoyo stepped forward and laid a hand on Nightmare's shoulder. "You better believe it, he really is the true incarnation of Clow Reed!" She chirped proudly. Eriol puffed up with pride as Tomoyo turned her gaze towards him with a brilliant smile adorning her face. Nightmare ducked forward and grasped Eriol's outstretched hand in a firm grip and shook it with enthusiasm.

"Mr. Hiiragisawa, it's an honour!" Nightmare breathed reverently.

Tomoyo giggled once again and made her way over to her friends who were still on the ground. Sakura was still on the ground fussing over Syaoran, never minding her own injuries.

'You're so selfless Sakura, Syaoran's lucky to have you- even if he doesn't know that he holds your heart.' She thought.

"Please, Syaoran let me just try and heal your back! I know I can do it!" Sakura attempted to get behind Syaoran but he continually turned away.

"No, you are too low on magic! I'm not letting you use up what you have left on me, I'm fine!" Syaoran reasoned. Sakura made a pouty face and kneeled before the warrior.

"Please Syaoran, I just feel so bad!" Sakura whimpered. Syaoran's defences quickly dissolved.

"But- but Sakura, you really don't have to…"

"Syaoran, you know you're never going to beat her puppy dog eyes so just give in and let her help you." Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran glared at her half-heartedly. "I- I can't, Sakura is really weak right now and if I allow her to use up the last of her remaining magic on me she might hurt herself or worse!"

Sakura sat back on her heals as Syaoran's words registered in her head. The only reason he wasn't letting her heal him was that he was concerned for her well being. "Oh, Syaoran. If you're that concerned about my well being I guess I'll do as you want, I won't use up the last of my magic on you." She bowed her head humbly to hide the slight blush that was making its way onto her cheeks.

"I- I'm just trying to look out for you, Sakura. You're already hurt enough and I don't want to make it worse."

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's shining amber eyes to see the sincerity of his words reflected in their twin depths, "Syaoran, you are such a sweethear-."

"_**DEAD MAN!"**_

Suddenly the lengths of silver chains that had lain dormant on the ground in the coils that they had dropped in came to life and shot up with a fury. In a lightning quick move they shot out and coiled themselves around Nightmare in a constrictor's hold. The spirit had not been expecting the attack so he was helpless to defend against his crushing cage.

"M- Mistress-?" Nightmare choked out.

"How dare you! How dare you show your face here you low life, yellowed bellied, sewer sucking slim spirit from hell! I'm going to crush you into fairy dust then throw you into the nearest pit to hell!"

Out of nowhere, the entities of Life and Death suddenly materialized in the area. Life clearly looked enraged with barely bridled fury. Death actually had a restraining hand on her shoulder to hold back his companion so that she didn't shoot forward and rip Nightmare apart.

"_I'm going to kill you Nightmare! Have you any idea how much suffering you forced poor little Sakura and Syaoran to go through? You caused all the pain and tears and stress that have weighed down on their shoulders since Lost was spirited away! I'll make you pay!" _Life howled and tried to run at Nightmare; she was jerked back by Death's firm hand.

"Honestly Life, you are not helping any.' He stated monotonously. "Take a breath and assess the situation. I believe you are scaring the others…"

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Life took a calming breath and turned to face the group of teenagers with apologetic black eyes. The spirit took one look at Sakura's beaten form and leaped forward with her arms open wide. No it wasn't an attack, worse, it was a hug.

"Oh, you poor baby! Look at how beat up you are! Come here so I can make you feel better!" Life cooed and wrapped her arms around Sakura in a motherly (smothering) embrace. "Look at those wounds, oh those must really hurt! I wish I could have gotten here sooner to prevent this, I feel so bad!" Life snuggled into Sakura and stroked the girl's hair like you would stroke a kitten's fur.

Nightmare twisted vainly from within his confine of chains, "Master, Mistress, it would be much appreciated if one of you were to release me for I believe I have lost all feeling in my feet."

Life bristled as swung her head in Nightmare's direction. "_Silence you cretin! I'll deal with you when I'm ready!" _She hissed venomously. Everyone jumped back from the unexpected lightning switch from gushing over Sakura to hissing at Nightmare.

"Bipolar that one is…" Death sighed.

Syaoran felt a pang of protectiveness as Sakura was mauled by Life. He marched up to the pair on the ground and slipped his arms around Sakura's waist as gently as he could and disentangled the sorceress from the life spirit. His arms shook slightly as he held the girl close to his chest glaring down at Life, who in turn looked up at him with confused black eyes.

"What is the matter Syaoran, I was only greeting Sakura?" Life asked.

"Use your eyes! Can't you see that she is injured? You can't maul her like you would to some sort of rag doll!" Syaoran growled angrily, subconsciously bringing Sakura's form closer to his chest.

"Syaoran, I'm alright, really I am." Sakura squeaked and looked up at her warrior. "Life wasn't hurting me! She wasn't doing anything bad, honestly! Actually I feel kind of better now."

Syaoran stared down Sakura with a questioning gaze. "Are you sure? It looked like mauling to me."

"Life means well, she's just overly energetic about it." Death stated. "You can put Sakura down now if it would please you, I would be more than obliged to heal both of you since it would be the least I could do."

Syaoran snorted and set Sakura down on her feet as gently as he could. "What could be the most, since this is basically all your fault?"

"Syaoran, that's mean." Sakura chided.

"Yes my cute little descendant, they're only trying to help now. There's no need to be so rude." Eriol wagged his finger in Syaoran's direction.

"Shut up Hiiragisawa!" Syaoran yelled.

"I implore anyone who is willing to listen to me, I really want to get down now!" Nightmare uselessly called.

Life once again bristled and spun to meet Nightmare face-to-face. _"You have absolutely no idea much I want to hurt you right now!" _She hissed.

Nightmare squirmed and looked down at his keeper frightfully. "I believe I have quite an idea." He stated.

In the blink on an eye Life motioned for her silver chains to crush the ex-demon. Nightmare screamed as he the immense pressure around him built up and slowly squeeze him. Sakura watched in horror. Her throat suddenly seemed too dry to work.

'_No! Life can't kill him!' _Sakura thought desperately, _'I lost Lost, I'm not going to let Nightmare be destroyed.'_

Without thinking of the consequences, Sakura leapt forward and grasped the metal bonds that were wrapped around Nightmare.

"Miss S- Sakura please- d-don't-I-I'm not worth it." Nightmare choked.

"I said that I forgive you Nightmare, I won't let you get hurt anymore!" Sakura yelled and struggled against the chains. "You're not a demon anymore! You don't deserve to die!"

"YES HE DOES!" Life roared.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. Subconsciously she summoned what little magic she had left and let it soar out of her body. It flew into the chains that she struggled against and raced along each link until it hit Life's manacles. Almost like seeing someone electrocuted; Life soared back through the air and skidded along the ground from the force of the magic. Nightmare's cage was immediately undone in a flurry of metal flying to catch their Mistress.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

She didn't hear him call her name. She didn't see the ground coming up to meet her falling form. All she felt was a numb, tingling sensation of being completely empty and drained. She had used the last of her magic to free Nightmare from Life and now there was noting from stopping her from falling into the oblivion of unconsciousness. Thankfully Nightmare was close enough to catch the girl before she hit the ground.

"What- what happened?" Tomoyo asked cautiously. Tears prickled at her eyes as she saw her best friend fall into the arms of the nightmare spirit.

"She used up the very last remaining drops of her magic to save Nightmare from being crushed." Eriol stated.

"Is she alright!" Tomoyo turned to Eriol as if he was her only lifeline and looked into his dark eyes pleadingly. "Please tell me she's alright. I mean this is just like the fainting spells she used to have when she was turning the Clow Card into Sakura Cards, right!"

Eriol looked away from Tomoyo imploring eyes, gently reaching to stroke her cheek as if that would soothe her. "I wish I could say."

"Miss Sakura, why did you do that?" Nightmare asked the unconscious girl in his arms. It dumbfounded him that this human would do such an unselfish and sacrificial act for a spirit who had committed so many horrid acts against her.

"Give her here!" Syaoran demanded as he charged up to the spirit.

"Of course." Nightmare handed over the light burden to the warrior but continued to stare into her face. "Why did she-?"

"Sakura's heart is far different than any of ours, she cares for everyone. If there ever was anything that she could do to help someone she cared about she would do it- even if it meant sacrificing her own safety to help others." Syaoran growled without even looking at Nightmare. His amber eyes were focused on Sakura. 'Why do you always have to do the right thing?'

… … … … … … … … … … …

With Life and Death

… … … … … … … … … … …

"She- she hit me…" Life stuttered uselessly from the ground where she remained sprawled out haphazardly. "All her magic- Sakura used all her magic on me."

"Yes and she did it to save the spirit that you were going to kill." Death's voice floated down to Life as his dark form made its way over to her.

"But- but I was just trying to-."

"You took it too far Life."

"I didn't mean- everything just got out of control-." Life struggled to defend her actions. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Death looked down at the pitiful form of Life, who was slowly starting to curl up onto herself like a frightened kitten. "I know how you feel Life, if anything I too wish to seek vengeance on Nightmare, but we cannot. No matter how strong the urge to do so is. The revenge is not ours to take and those who should seek the retribution have chosen to forgive instead."

"I feel like the lowest creature on earth. Sakura will hate me now." Life whimpered.

"You are wrong yet again, Life. Sakura will not hate you for she should hate Nightmare yet she risks herself to help him. I believe it is not in her heart to hate." Death whispered and grasped a length of chain that was near his foot. The links were worn and tarnished where he held them and if you didn't know any better it looked as if you could snap all of them apart.

"I guess, but still I do not wish to approach Syaoran at the moment because I _know_ he hates me big time right now." Life said.

"At least you're right there."

Life's lip trembled slightly, "you're supposed to make me feel better, not worse!"

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to. As it is, since you don't want to approach Syaoran we shall have help them from a far for the time being." Death instructed.

Life brightened a bit. "Okay, I can do that."

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"**Three."**

Together they raised their hands summoned for the land to mend. Before them the pavement melted back into place and buildings rose once again to their former glory. Windows rebuilt themselves and trees suddenly righted themselves in the ground, reattaching lost branches and flourishing their leaves. The blood that had trailed into puddles on the ground was absorbed by the earth and left no sign behind. And at last, for the last of their duties to the area Life and Death allowed their spirits to flow over the teens in a wave of healing magic. Sakura's magic was replenished in seconds and her flesh mended together like it had never been touched. Syaoran was the same, he felt his strength return and his magic come back ten-fold. His shirt reappeared completely repaired. And for the sake of being subtle, both Life and Death made their spirits undetectable so that no one would sense what was going on until they were gone.

It worked out wonderfully. They were done before anyone figured out what was happening. Then without anyone the wiser, they were gone.

… … … ... … … … ... … … … … … …

"Mmm- Syaoran, what's going on?" Sakura murmured against Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran stood in shock as he took in his transformed surroundings. Everything just started moving and rebuilding and healing all at the same time. No body had time to react as they felt their own bodies began to mend at speeds unimaginable by humans. It all happened in a matter of seconds and was over as quick as it began.

Sakura open one of her eyes to see why she was never answered. She shot up in surprise at what she saw; unfortunately Syaoran had not been expecting her sudden movement and nearly dropped her.

"W-what happened? Everything's repaired!" Sakura gasped, then realised that even as she was jarred in Syaoran's arms she felt no pain. "I'm- I'm healed! How!" No body answered her; they just seemed too preoccupied with staring at their surroundings as if it was suddenly going to start changing again. That was when the answer hit her.

"Life, Death, where are they!" Sakura asked, turning her head about to try and see where the duo went. She was wriggling so much that Syaoran had to set her down on her feet. Her eyes settled on the spot where she had thrown Life, nothing was left except a slight sparkle in the air. "Oh no, they left without saying good-bye…"

"Isn't it better that way, they caused enough damage today." Syaoran growled bitterly.

"Yes, but they repaired all the damage in the end." Eriol pointed out.

"Don't defend them Hiiragisawa, they really don't deserve it." Syaoran snorted.

"Syaoran, please don't be so mean, you were going to do the exact same thing to Nightmare as Life was. You wanted to kill him too." Sakura said.

Nightmare rubbed his left arm with his right and glanced around trying to make himself a little more unobtrusive. He didn't want to get mixed up in this conversation; both sides had a reason to kill him so there really was no point in bothering to speak.

"But- but how were they able to do all this? It happened so fast I barely knew what was happening until it was over." Tomoyo exclaimed, successfully steering the conversation in a better direction. She was still in awe of the newly repaired building that stood around them serenely as if nothing had happened.

"My Master and Mistress are far more powerful then you seem to give them credit for, Miss Tomoyo." Nightmare said as he observed the handy work of his keepers. He sent Tomoyo a grateful look for changing the conversation.

"Far more powerful than any of us could ever imagine." Eriol added.

"You know, I think we should really get moving, standing out in the open like this must really be suspicious." Sakura said.

"Oh, and he's not?" Syaoran asked sarcastically as he jerked his thumb in Nightmare's direction.

"Ah, we have to change you before someone comes along and sees you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Nightmare cocked his head. "Change me? What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing at all, it's just that normal people around here aren't used to seeing- um- glowing men in- interesting clothing standing around the streets." Tomoyo explained.

"I'm just going to make you look human." Sakura said before grabbing Nightmare's hand and concentrated her newly replenished magic to cover Nightmare in a human illusion.

In a flash of pink magic Nightmare stood before them with a completely human looking countenance. He was dressed in a dark blue work shirt and a pair of black work pants; very professional looking.

"I- I look like a human!" Nightmare exclaimed in a horrified voice and began picking at his shirt. "And I look weird!"

"You do not, I think you very good." Tomoyo stated seriously.

"There you go, approval from a fashion queen, feel better?" Eriol grinned.

"Not really."

"Oh well. Come on; let's go to the park or something, anywhere away from here. I just want to find out how we got stuck with Nightmare instead of Lost." Syaoran said and began making his way down the street.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

The Park

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Everyone's eyes were trained on the spirit in disguise. He was leaning against a tree trying to think back to what happened earlier so that he could tell them.

"I remember you two shot a blast of white magic, it was colossal! I knew that Lost was a goner for sure- then I felt Illness and Sorrow's hands on my back. They pushed me off the roof to save Lost… I bounced on the pavement and ended up in the direct path of the blast…" Nightmare trailed off. "I- I don't know if Lost got hit or not. He could of because I remember seeing him crumbling behind me before everything went blank. My guess is that Sorrow and Illness took Lost and forgot about me."

"You mean we really did hit Lost!" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Most likely he got hit with some indirect magic." Nightmare nodded.

Eriol began to swing gently on the swing he sat on, "I can only imagine the condition that Lost is in right now, he was pretty beaten up to begin with but when you add your attack on top of that…"

Sakura's face fell, "I never really thought of that. What if Lost is hurt really bad- so bad that we won't be able to get him back?" She asked worriedly.

Syaoran gently nudged Sakura so that she would look up at him. "Don't worry Sakura, no matter what, we'll get him back."

"You can count on us to help." Eriol piped in, volunteering himself and Tomoyo.

"As well, you now have me to assist you, Miss Sakura." Nightmare offered.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Discreetly wiping her eyes she looked up at Nightmare with a question gleaming in her eyes. "Why do call me "Miss Sakura" and call Life and Death "Mistress" and "Master"? Even Lost did that."

Nightmare looked thoughtful for a second, "don't know- more respectful I guess. It just feels right to call you "Miss Sakura"… As for the reason that I refer to Life and Death and my Mistress and Master…it's because for the hundreds of years in which they held us bound, they ruled us- like our real Master and Mistress."

But Sakura is your real Mistress now, right?" Tomoyo inquired.

Nightmare grinned and nodded firmly. "Yes, she is now my true Mistress and may I say-." He turned to face Sakura and kneeled before her formally, "- I shall serve faithfully to your word Miss Sakura, to the best of my ability will carry out your orders."

Sakura blushed and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Nightmare was so formal; him kneeling before her reminded her of the time she saw that show about a knighting ceremony in England.

"Ah, but Nightmare you seem to forget Sakura has yet to capture you and transform you to your Sakura Card form." Eriol pointed out.

"Hoe! I forgot- ah my key! Where's my star key!" Sakura yelled and patted around her neck for her key. She didn't find it right away and began to pat down her clothes and search around the ground to see if she could find it. "I lost my star key! I can't believe I lost my star key! Kero is going to kill me!"

"Hold on, are you sure it's not around your neck?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head vigorously and pulled at the neck of her top to reveal that there was nothing around her neck.

"You _lost_ it?" Eriol asked.

"Yes! Yes! I lost it! What am I going to do!" Sakura panicked.

Eriol shook his head, his face taking on a far more serious expression. "No Sakura, you _lost _it?"

"Yeah I- I-." Suddenly it dawned on Sakura what Eriol was trying to say, "_I lost my star key…" _

"That little brat, he took your star key!" Syaoran exclaimed. "How are you going to transform Nightmare now!"

"I don't know? How am I going to get my key back!" Sakura cried. Tears began to well up in her eyes; her star key was very precious to her. She never took it off, unless she had to transform it into its staff form. Without it she was somewhat useless in capturing the Clow Cards.

"Miss Sakura, please dry your eyes." Nightmare said. "I won't go anywhere so you need not worry about changing me. I'll wait."

"But still Nightmare! How could I have let Lost take my key!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders and brought her close to his chest, regardless of the peering eyes of those around them. "Hey, come on, it's not that bad Sakura. We'll find Lost and when we do we'll get your star key back. Please just stop crying I hate it when you cry, a smile looks better on your face any day."

Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's warm breath tickle her cheeks, her lips curling into a sweet little smile. "Thanks Syaoran…" She whispered, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"HEY! YOU! GAKI! WHAT DO TO THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Toya's voice unexpectedly split the air.

"Who's that?" Nightmare asked as he watched the approach of the obviously angry human male.

Sakura leaned out of Syaoran's embrace and stared at her brother with wide eyes. "It's my- my-."

"It my worst nightmare." Syaoran finished.

………………………………………………………………………………………

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

Just kidding, there's just a bit more! I decided to make this chapter extra long because my exams are coming up and I'll be studying real hard! Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Toya marched up to his little sister who still was in the arms of the Chinese gaki.

"Sakura what the hell do you think you're doing!" He demanded angrily. Sakura jumped out Syaoran's embrace and stared up at her brother with desperate eyes.

"I was- um- you see Syaoran was just- well we were-." Sakura stuttered pathetically as she was put on the spot. Syaoran narrowed his eyes into a dangerous glare and matched the fierce look he was receiving from Toya.

"We weren't doing anything Kinomoto." He growled warningly.

"I'll be the judge of that you little gaki!" Toya snapped back.

Nightmare watched helplessly as the strange man bombarded his Mistress and her Warrior with angry glares. What could he do? He sworn to help and protect Sakura but that was against Clow Cards, what do you do against a human?

"Sir, I do think you should lighten up on the young lady." Nightmare stated firmly, trying his best to seem intimidating though it seem useless in his wimpy form.

Toya rounded on the stranger, "who are you?"

"Me?- I'm-." Nightmare thought for a second how he was supposed to respond.

Toya narrowed his eyes; there was something familiar about this guy, he had the same strange feeling about him that Shieng had … "Hey, you wouldn't be that little kid's father would you, the kid who stayed the night last night- Shieng?"

"Huh- I'm not a father!" Nightmare yelped. What the hell was this human talking about!

Syaoran grinned at the opportunity that had just been presented. "No, this is my other cousin Feishing, he's Shieng's older brother! And would you look at the time, Feishing and I are expected back home to look after Shieng for his mother, better get going! I'll call you later Sakura!" Syaoran said hastily and grabbed Nightmare by his arm and left as quickly as he could.

"Stupid kid." Toya mumbled as he glared after Syaoran and Feishing's retreating backs. Then he turned to his sister who mow stood defenceless before her brother. "That still hasn't explained why that little gaki was all over you."

"Oh! I can explain that!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. She held out her camera to show the screen that had been focused on Sakura and Syaoran. "They were doing this as a favour for me, I wanted them to act out a scene in a play for me. I was thinking of turning it into a movie that would star them."

Toya looked down at his sister's best friend with questioning eyes. He smelled a lie. But either way, he had nothing to disprove them so he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Do what you want, but if I ever catch you two together like that without a camera on you, you'll both get it." He warned.

"Don't worry Toya, Tomoyo and I will make sure there is a camera on them at all times." Eriol said smoothly.

"Whatever." Toya snorted and turned to run back to Yukito, who stood waiting a small ways off for his friend to return.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much you guys."

"No problem Sakura." Tomoyo smiled gently.

"Let's just hope Syaoran does this well with keeping Nightmare at his house." Eriol chuckled.

… … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran swung the door open and flung the spirit into the apartment.

"Okay, don't touch anything, don't move anything, for that matter; don't breath on any of my stuff." Syaoran ordered.

"No problem, I don't breath in the first place." Nightmare stated. "What was the whole "Feishing" and "Shieng" thing back there?" he asked.

Syaoran made a face. "Sakura's family thinks that Lost is my cousin named Shieng and now Kinomoto thinks I'm related to you as well."

"Me- and the pip-squeak- brothers?" Nightmare made a face.

"Trust me, it's no better for me." Syaoran growled. "Look, today's been a long day, as you can imagine, so I'm having a hot shower and going to bed. You can have the couch or something." Syaoran said.

"Mr Syaoran wait, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you remove this illusion now? It really is beginning to itch badly." Nightmare asked as he scratched at his chest.

Syaoran snorted at the request. In a second the simple disguise was broken and the normal Nightmare stood in place.

"Thank you very much Mr Syaoran." Nightmare bowed.

Syaoran's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't! Don't call me "Mr Syaoran" only Lost can do that! Find something else to call me by."

"So just Syaoran, then?" Nightmare asked.

"Fine by me." Syaoran shrugged and stalked of to the washroom, leaving Nightmare to find his own way around the apartment.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Somewhere in Darkness

… … … … … … … … … … …

Lost floated in nothingness. He was a speck of nothing in a void of enclosing darkness. It seeped into his being and slowly brought the crumbling pieces of his shell body back together. It hurt unlike any pain that existed on earth. A burning sensation that ate at every fibre of his being and felt like he was being doused in acid then rubbed on sandpaper and scraped on sharp rocks, never ending, seeming to go on forever with no end.

"_Why?"_

Nothing seemed to fit in his head.

"_Why won't the pain stop?"_

Has he always been in this place?

"Am I alone here?"

It's so dark that not even the glow from his dim luminescent skin could be seen.

"_I want to leave." _

Suddenly there was a light in the darkness. It called to him in a strange, gentle child's voice. The unknown entity came forward at a slow struggling pace. Lost wanted this light to come closer, it could help him. He knew it. The child's voice was so familiar, why couldn't he recognize the voice? The light was so close now, so close that if Lost could move he would be able to reach out and touch it.

With every ounce of determination that he had Lost twitched his hand. It burned like fire and moved as if it were rusted. It took hours- or was it minutes? Decades? Millennia? However long it took, Lost eventually brought his cracked and damaged hand up to touch the begging light.

The result was instantaneous. For a blissful split second all the pain was gone. He was washed over in the most beautiful and soothing feeling he could ever imagine. It didn't last long though, soon all the torturing pain returned and Lost found himself kneeling in the darkness of the clearing with his hand placed over his lantern.

"W- what did y-you do?" Lost struggled to form the words in his mouth. A small spurt of black sludge dribbled from his lips. He was still far from healed. The large hole in his lower back had been mended so the real Lost didn't hang out of him anymore but the gap in his torso was still open.

The lantern bobbed gently in the air and swung around to show a strange dangling object that hung from it. _The star key._ It was glowing slightly with a faint pink light.

"Sa- Sakura." Lost breathed.

Slowly the lantern began to bob away, beckoning for Lost to follow.

"Alright. I'll come." Lost crawled painfully after his lantern. After a second the lantern turned back and scooped its master onto it's itself. "W- where are we g-going."

A child's faint voice floated up from the lantern in an echoing reply.

_"We're going to find Miss Sakura. She can help."_

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Wow! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written! This is all for you! I wanted to give you all a gift because I might not be able to update, or even work on my story for a while, my exams are coming up and they are freaking me out!

I hope that you liked this chapter! I do hope to hear from you, so please review me! The more reviews I get the more I will try to update as soon as I can! I want to know what you thought of this chapter, but please be nice about it! I love you all so much, BYE!


	15. Scary Things, Part 1

Hello everyone! I feel so honoured to be here and typing for all of you! So far you have been so kind to me and I really do appreciate all the very kind words that you have sent to me! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Just a word to all of you, the following three chapters are a little gory and dark, but I hope that you enjoy them. There is a reward at the end; part 3 of scary things has a really fluffy part in it.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 15

Scary Things, Part 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"There are scary things that lurk in the dark… 

_They reach out with claws, _

_And rip me apart…_

_From them I receive nothing but pain…_

_As they twist my flesh,_

_And my blood runs like rain…_

_They are all very scary…_

_They make my mind bend…_

_And I wish, I wish, my life would just end…" _

A haunting child's voice floated up through a bobbing blue lantern, it was weak and shaking, like whom ever the voice belonged to the child was very scared as if he were in a very dark place.

"W-what are you talking about?" Demon Lost asked in a hoarse whisper

"_Nothing, just talking about the scary things…" _The small child answered. _'Scary things that are circling in around me, closer and closer…'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Water cascaded in rivulets across Syaoran's flesh and swirled down his strong body; making his tense muscles glisten in the light. Over and over again, he scrubbed at his skin, causing it to pink then redden from the ferocity that he washed with.

'I've got to get her off me…' Syaoran thought angrily to himself. 'I've got to get the feeling of Life's magic off of me…'

There was a boiling anger underneath Syaoran's skin and the hot water he was using to shower with was only bringing his anger out. Today Life had gone way too far, crossing lines that were not hers to cross. It angered the warrior to think that the whole battle that took place today was nothing but a way to freedom for Life and Death. They didn't appear once during the battle, and only after the danger was gone did they appear and make things worse before making them better.

What kind of 'life' was Life anyways? In her own rage Life had almost destroyed Nightmare. For something that represents all life to kill something, wouldn't that upset some sort of balance to something? And where does that woman get off being all over Sakura? Was it to just annoy him? Because if that was the purpose, it sure as hell was bugging him that another _woman_ was all over his precious Sakura, especially when she was as injured as she was today.

Syaoran's thoughts began to turn to Sakura and the way she had felt as he embraced her in the park. The wonderful feeling of her small form pressed up against him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His chest swelled with a kind of male pride that he was able to comfort Sakura, but he deflated as he thought of his chicken tactic of running out on her with Nightmare.

'I can't believe I left her to face her brother alone just because I didn't want to deal with that bastard.' Syaoran berated himself. 'She must think I'm completely spineless or something; and what did I get for running away? Stuck with everyone's worse nightmare, Nightmare.'

'Although, it is hard to believe that that well mannered, polite spirit out in my apartment could be the same thing that has been taunting and torturing Sakura and me for the past few days.' Syaoran snorted and rinsed the soap off his body. 'I don't know what it is but no matter how hard I try I don't seem to be able to trust this new Nightmare. Some how I think that the whole nice act that he's putting on is nothing but a charade. As soon as I turn my back, he'll revert back to the demon he was and hurt someone- hurt Sakura… Not to mention that now when I have to take him out in public for something in his human disguise I have to act like he's my cousin.'

Syaoran ran his fingers through his chocolate coloured locks, combing through the wet tangled locks. With a tired, almost pleading look Syaoran tipped his head up to stare up at the ceiling, trying to see past it. He tried to focus his eyes to the heavens where some group of gods were up there laughing at him for the situations that they put him in. It was obvious that he had made some sort of enemy up there or that his life was some sort of fun game to mess around with but it always seemed like he got the raw deal or the short end of the stick.

"Somebody up there really has to hate me…" Syaoran grumbled. In his mind's eye the image of the laughing gods tormenting him faded and was replaced by the image of a smiling mortal angel. An angel with emerald eyes and an endearing smile, a girl who always knew how to make Syaoran's own rare smile twitch his lips.

"…Well maybe not everybody up there hates me, since somebody gave me Sakura…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura in her room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

From the moment that Sakura had gotten home she had stayed up in her room. Her father didn't bother her about going straight to her room without staying hello, he only thought it was due to her long day at school. Kero had sat patiently before her, listening to every word, every detail that was told to him. He now knew of the fight the went on with the new, demon Lost; how the battle had ended with Nightmare being changed back instead of Lost; and how Sakura's Star Key had been stolen without her even knowing until it was too late.

Kero had tried his best to comfort Sakura over her lost Star Key but it seemed that with the loosing of her key she lost a little more hope. Was she becoming so incompetent that she couldn't even keep track of one little necklace? What if what the Clow Cards were saying about her was true? What if she really was weak?

"I'm not weak, am I?" Sakura asked herself quietly.

Kero heard this from his place in front of his video game that he had started a short while ago and turned around to face his Mistress. "Sakura, you are anything but weak. Your heart and your magic are very strong. Don't let this get you down, everything will turn out for the best."

Sakura reached for one of her pillows and clutched it close to her chest. "But- but Kero I feel so stupid- so useless. What if it doesn't turn out for the best? What if Syaoran and I fail? It took so much out of us to fight Lost and we didn't even get him back, it was only an accident that Nightmare got caught in the blast and turned back. That won't happen every time, we can't always be lucky…we're not always going to win." Sakura couldn't help the tears that began to flow from her eyes.

Kero dropped his game pad and flew over to hug his Mistress. She reached out to him and drew his little form into a crushing hug, letting tears splash onto his yellow fur and soak through. Sakura drowned herself in her tears, just letting herself rock back and forth clutching both the pillow she had held earlier and Kero to her chest.

"Don't be this way Sakura, I know everything looks real bad right now but I know that if you put all of your heart and mind into doing this you'll succeed," Kero whisper into her hair.

Sakura pulled her small guardian away from her body to look at him with watery eyes. "Do you really think that Kero? Can I really get my Star Key back and capture all of the Clow Cards?" She asked.

"Sakura, I've known you long enough to know that if you put all your heart and soul into doing something, you could you do anything. That why you're the Mistress of the Clow Cards." Kero said warmly.

Sakura felt her eyes well up with more tears and she brought Kero close again so that she could cry into his fur once again. These were not tears of sorrow anymore though; the tears that now fell unbidden from Sakura's eyes were tears of renewed hope. She had so many people on her side saying that everything was possible; Syaoran was there for her as her ever-lasting support; her guardians, Cerberus and Yue, were always by her side no matter what; Eriol and Tomoyo were her friends till the end; the Sakura Cards would always be with her; and of course Life and Death were on her side routing her on… in their own kind of way.

"I don't know what I was thinking Kero, of course I'm strong enough to do this. I'll always have the strength when I know that I will always have my dearest friends by my side."

A small light of comfort began to spread through Sakura's body, starting for her heart outward. It was so warm and familiar, like the touch of an old friend, but as her exhaustion swept over her Sakura no longer was able to place why it felt familiar. In a record time Sakura's eyes feel shut and she was asleep with Kero cradled in her arms.

"I can do this. There's no reason for me to not believe that I can…" 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At a black Victorian house in the Ookami Estates

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That's my girl, Sakura, keep up that spirit and there is no reason for you not to succeed…"

"Miaka, what are you doing on the roof? I've been looking for you for the longest while, didn't you hear me calling your name?" Dren asked as his dark haired head appeared above the edge of the trapdoor that led into the house. He quickly spotted Miaka's pale, white-clothed form sitting on the very edge of the roof with her back to him. She made no indication that she had heard Dren in the least.

"Come on Miaka, what did I do to deserve the silent treatment now?" Dren asked. He easily lifted himself onto the roof and walked to his friend. As he came up to stand just behind her shoulder, Miaka still made no move to turn around, which began to worry Dren.

"If this is about what happened today, you shouldn't dwell over such things. You cannot help how _she _chooses to act. No one is angry at _you_; you have done nothing wrong." Dren said in hopes of getting Miaka to snap out of whatever trance she was in. His words seemed to work for Miaka tensed and stiffly began to turn her head back to look at Dren.

"_Are you so sure I've done nothing wrong?" _It should have been Miaka's voice that came out of her mouth, but it wasn't. As her eyes lifted to Dren's dark ones he was met by not Miaka's impish blue eyes, but the black eyes of someone else. Dren did not seem shocked or frightened by strange and sudden changes in his friend; instead, he let anger flare in him.

"It's _you." _Dren growled. His eyes immediately hardened and he backed away from the body of his best friend. "What do you think you're doing? Haven't you caused enough trouble today, can't you just leave Miaka and I in peace for a little while?"

"_I wasn't doing anything bad Dren, I was only offering some long-distance comfort to the dearest Sakura."_ The black-eyed Miaka said while brushing some of her snow-white hair out of her face. _"I was even nice enough to wait until Miaka was asleep to take over."_

Dren turned his head away from the girl before him as if he was disgusted by what he saw. "If you were going to take over, you should have changed completely, not half way; I hate it when you masquerade around in Miaka's body. It's like getting your own bodies wasn't enough." Dren said coldly.

Miaka rose from her place at the edge of the roof and brushed off her white slip. _"I'm done with my business out here so instead of changing her body I'll just give you Miaka back." _The Miaka look-a-like closed her eyes and Dren instantly felt the decrease of magic in the air, signally the presence within Miaka had gone back into dormancy.

Miaka swayed precariously on the edge of the roof; she was still asleep, just as she was before she was taken over. Dren felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as he watched Miaka tip over the edge and began her decent to the earth.

"Miaka!" Dren yelled and leapt forward for his falling friend. His fingers just missed hers as she fell out of reach. "No!"

As a last resort, Dren pulled back his arm and lashed it forward in a whipping motion as his eyes flickered to a pale white-blue. As if from nowhere, golden chains materialized out of thin air and shot down to coil around Miaka's sleeping body. With no difficulty at all, Miaka was lifted to Dren's side and the teen let out a sigh of relief.

The sleeping girl gave a small snort and jerked awake. Her bright blue eyes first registered the fact that she was no longer in the place she went to sleep in; second, she noticed the great golden chains wrapped around her and leading to the manacle around Dren's wrist. She noted that Dren's eyes remained their natural black colour, signalling that it was him, not the _other _him.

"Let me guess, I wasn't sleep walking, was I?" Miaka asked.

Dren shook his head. "Damn her, she's so careless that she almost let you fall off the roof!" He growled venomously. The golden chains that surrounded Miaka slowly lowered her to her feet; occasionally they twitched as they felt the anger from Dren flow into them. "If circumstances had been different, you could have died."

"Yeah, but circumstances aren't different, as it stands even if I had fell I wouldn't have died. I wouldn't even have been hurt if I fell off the roof. You know that." Miaka said as she straightened out her white slip, which had ridden up a little too high. With a mind of their own, the golden chains reached up to assist her but she slapped them away and watched as they faded back into nothingness.

"I know! It's just a reflex, you see someone falling off a roof you have to try and save them…" Dren tugged at his white fringe of hair. "She aggravates me so badly, almost as bad as she aggravates Syaoran. I just- I wish we didn't have to live like this; her inside of you and him inside of me. Now with the new hope that Sakura and Syaoran will be able to break our curse, co-existing with them is becoming so difficult. Take tonight for example; sure she has done this to you before but never so carelessly- never in such a disrespectful manner."

"Can you blame her? They've waited so long for this- _we've waited so long for this. _Lay off them for the time being because nowadays we have no idea how long we have left. As soon as the curse is lifted, Dren, we will finally be _free." _Miaka stared up at Dren, her eyes wide with hope and meaning. It was enough to crack Dren's shell.

"Alright, I'll do as you ask I'll lay off them for the time being, but that doesn't mean I'll excuse them for anymore disrespectful behaviour." Dren stated firmly.

Miaka nodded vigorously and wrapped her arms around Dren in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Dren, for everything. You even protect me from the scary things."

Dren reached down and picked Miaka's light frame up and held her close as he sensed sleep over taking her body again. "Life and Death aren't scary Miaka, they're just a part of us I don't like."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam feeling very confident that he had scrubbed every remaining ounce of Life off his person. He was feeling very refreshed in a pair of loose flannel pants and a plain t-shirt. His eyes swept over his apartment in a search for his magical guest. A cold feeling seeped into him upon realizing that Nightmare was nowhere in sight, and the balcony door was wide open.

'He must of escaped while I was taking a shower! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!' Syaoran's mind seethed. He marched forward to slam the glass doors shut but the flapping of a certain navy, bat patterned robe halted him.

More slowly now Syaoran crept forward to see the spirit standing out in the night staring up at the dark sky with awe written in his eyes. Nightmare deftly fiddled with a small length of his robes as he stared straight up to the sky, still unaware of Syaoran. As the warrior kept silent to watch what Nightmare might do next, the spirit under observation tensed and looked over his shoulder.

"Syaoran, out of the shower already?" He asked.

Syaoran started out of surprise; how had Nightmare sensed his presence? "Yeah I am. How did you know I was behind you? I didn't think I made any noise."

The spirit turned to fully face the man, lifting himself to sit upon the wrought iron railing that wet around the balcony. "You wouldn't need any noise to know where your Master is, that's just something you know." Nightmare stated matter-of-factly.

Syaoran snorted and looked at Nightmare as if the navy spirit had grown another head. "M-master? What are you talking about! I can't be a master of the Clow Cards, Sakura is the only one!"

Nightmare looked a little surprised by Syaoran blatant denial of leadership towards the cards. How could he not know? It was kind of obvious. "But you are, Syaoran, you are one of my masters. It shows in your aura."

"My aura, how can it show in my aura!" Syaoran demanded.

"We as Clow or Star Cards recognize our masters by their aura. Faces can deceive, and a lot of tricks can be played, but an aura never changes; it is unique to every individual. That way we are insured to always know at all times who and where our master is. Since I am still Clow Card, my connection to Miss Sakura and you is very weak but I can still feel you." Nightmare explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you think I'm your Master." Syaoran pointed out.

Nightmare cocked his head, "I thought it had…" Then it seemed to dawn on the spirit why Syaoran hadn't understood. Nightmare tried his best to think up a better explanation; it was only while Syaoran had been in the shower that the spirit had figured out why he felt a strange connection to Syaoran. A smile formed on his lips. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Nightmare chuckled. "You don't know about your aura… now it makes sense why you and Miss Sakura seemed oddly distant for a pair so closely entwined together. Your aura and Miss Sakura's aura are weaved together, closely, never one without the other in a permanent bond. We recognize our masters by their aura and since you share yours with Miss Sakura we are able to recognize you as our master."

"Re-really?" Syaoran stuttered. When had that happened? When did his aura start to merge with Sakura's? He had been taught at a young age that when two hearts are truly destined for one another their auras would start to merge with one another so that they may never part, but if that were true that would mean Sakura was destined for him. Could he really be that lucky?

Nightmare began to chuckle even more. "How far into denial do you have to be to not realize that your aura is making moves on your girl faster than you are? This is classic! I love it! I wish Clow Reed were here, he's sure get a kick out of this!"

"Hey, Nightmare, it's not that funny!" Syaoran tried to reprimand the spirit, but no such luck. Embarrassed anger began to bubble underneath his skin as a blush crept over his face. As a last resort to cease the spirit's laughter, Syaoran gave Nightmare a shove off the railing he sat perched on. The spirit tumbled off and fell a few feet until he regained composure and floated back up with a straight face.

"You could have just told me to stop." He stated. Syaoran allowed a smirk to appear on his lips.

"Where'd the fun be in that?" He taunted.

In that instant as the spirit settled back down on the ground before his master and their eyes met, a weird, indescribable bond was formed. Sort of like a rag-tag, bandit team between the two of them. Man to- um- spirit. If you've ever had one of those epiphany moments, that's sort of what it felt like. Syaoran still harboured distrust for the spirit, but now it was far less than it had been before. The air calmed as the two of them just stood there looking at each other with the new knowledge that Syaoran was as much the Star Card's master as Sakura was.

"…So, what were you doing out here, Nightmare?" Syaoran attempted to break the silence.

"Me? I was just enjoying the fact that I no longer have a voice in my head telling me destroy. You can't imagine the feeling of being so cold and dead inside that not even the light from the sun can warm you. I'm just thankful that my nightmare is over, thanks to you and Miss Sakura." Nightmare admitted, visibly relieved that Syaoran had started a conversation to end the silence.

"Your welcome Nightmare. But that feeling you had, the one of coldness inside you, I can relate to that. When I was younger I was trained to be a warrior, to collect all the Clow Cards and become their master. That plan didn't exactly work out. Instead I got to know Sakura and she became the sunlight that started to- to-."

"Warm your heart?"

"Yeah." Syaoran breathed a sigh of content as he thought of his precious Sakura.

Nightmare smiled as he looked upon his master's face. Syaoran's eyes shined as he thought about Sakura. His lips even began to turn up in a contented smile. Silently Nightmare made a vow to his master to try his best to help Syaoran admit his true feelings to Sakura. It was least he could do for the pair off sorcerers who obviously were destined for each other.

Suddenly both males froze, a dark, familiar feeling shot through the air. Syaoran knew this feeling as the magical wave that brushed his senses every time a Clow Card was near.

"Syaoran?" Nightmare asked questioningly.

"Come on, I have a strange feeling about this." Syaoran motioned for Nightmare to follow him back inside the apartment so that Syaoran could fetch his sword and change into his robes. For a second it occurred to him that he should really call Sakura.

'No, she's been through so much lately, I think I can take care of this for her…' Syaoran thought before rushing out the door with Nightmare in toe.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the clearing of the Clow Cards

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOST IS GONE!" Sorrow wailed. The lavender spirit darted about the clearing screaming for all she was worth. Illness was screaming after her partner, rolling on the ground pounding her fists in the grass.

"HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE ALL HURT AND DIEING!" Illness screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Fear roared. With his monstrous claws the beast lunged forward for the wailing retards and pinned them to the ground with as much force as he could muster. "You two are not helping anyone by running around scream! Lost is injured so he can't of gotten far without any help, if you want to find him you must shut your gaping mouths and calm down!"

"Yes sir!" The two spirits squeaked from underneath Fear.

Seduce flipped her hair and looked out into the dark wood with uninterested eyes. "Look at the trail on the ground." She pointed to a trail of slick, black sludge on the ground. "I believe he went that way."

Illness struggled to get out from under Fear. "Alright, so that's the way I'm going!"

"Me too!" Sorrow said. The pair flopped about until Fear allowed them to rise; as soon as they were free they ran to exit the clearing.

"_Halt!"_ Pain's stern voice commanded.

Sorrow skidded to a stop and grabbed Illness to stop the other spirit.

"What is it Pain?"

"Isn't this the right way?" The two of them coursed.

"That is the correct way, but you are not to take it." Pain said "Lost is on his way to his own destruction, he is too injured to come back to us now. If you were to follow him, you would meet the same fate that has befallen Nightmare; life of servitude to the card captors."

"But what about Lost?" Illness squeaked.

"It is far, far too late for him in any case. Evil had made it so that the boy will not be able to live out the week." Pain said.

"How?"

"Evil has summoned creatures from a place so dark that light is nothing but a myth, these creatures now inhabit the lantern with Lost's soul. If he is not joined with his body soon, the creatures shall destroy him- or drive him insane. Which ever comes first…"

"But, there must be something we could do?" Fear ventured.

Pain bowed his head. "I am sorry, there is nothing we can do. Lost has made his choice and we must let him suffer with it."

Sorrow and Illness immediately dropped to the ground clutching each other, bawling their eyes out.

"How unfortunate, it seems the card capturing duo are stronger than we actually give them credit for." Seduce sighed. Pain's eyes flashed and he leapt forward to slap Seduce hard across her face. She was sent reeling across the clearing.

"_Never! Never say that they have strength, bitch! We are, and always will be stronger than those bumbling idiots!" _Pain hissed; his voice overshadowed with that of Evil's voice. Seduce nodded dazedly as she picked herself off the ground. Pain/Evil nodded to her, then turned to the three other spirits who sat gathered together in shock from watching Pain's attack. _"We will always be stronger! Do I make my self clear!" _

In answer to Evil's question the four spirit's eyes glowed demonic red._ "Yes Evil. Perfectly clear_."They all stated unanimously.

Pain smirked as he felt Evil's presence leave him. "Yes, Evil, you make everything perfectly clear."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Streets of Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran ran over rooftops and leapt over the spaces between the houses. He was completely silent, due to all his training as a child. The only noise in the silence of the night was the flap of his green robes as they whipped about in the wind. At his side Nightmare was flying through the air, doing his best to keep up to Syaoran's fast run.

"Syaoran, do you know where we are going?" Nightmare asked.

"Yes." Syaoran replied. He made a final leap off a roof and landed in a cat like stance on the pavement of the main square of Tomoeda.

"Then, where are we going?" Nightmare asked as he floated down to Syaoran's side.

"Nowhere, what we're looking for is coming here." Syaoran said seriously. He drew his sword and moved into a fighting stance in anticipation for the coming spirit. In his chest, Syaoran's heart beat a little faster as if he was afraid- no, not afraid- _anxious _was more like it. He was anxious to see what demon would appear, from the weal feeling that was coming from the spirit he already had a guess who it was, but that could always be a trick.

Off in the distance a strange bobbing light suddenly became apparent. It came forward through the darkness at a sluggish pace, as if something was holding it back. Syaoran recognized the dull black/blue light as that from Lost's lantern. As soon as the lantern entered the square it came underneath a streetlight and exposed its luggage.

"Pip-squeak, is that you?" Nightmare asked.

In all honesty, Syaoran had to do a double take to make sure what he was seeing really was Lost. The spirit that was dangling off of the lantern was nothing but a mangled mess of cracked demon shell, ripped clothing and oozing black sludge. The pair who stood in defensive positions watched as the lantern set it's master down with great care and bobbed its way towards them.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly, he felt kind of stupid for asking a lantern. The piece of floating glass swirled around the man before gently nudging him in Lost's direction, clearly it meant, _'Help him.'_

Nightmare was already making his way towards Lost. "Hey, Lost, it's me, Nightmare. Can you speak? Is there anything that I can do?"

Lost mumbled something unintelligible before waving his hand uselessly.

Nightmare dropped to Lost's side and attempted to use his own robes to stem Lost's bleeding. "I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I-I said 'get a-away from me, you cheap, traitorous, bastard'. I don't need your help!" Lost choked out. He raised his cracked hand to try and shove Nightmare away but the force he used only succeeded in cracking the remaining of his hand off.

'_My God, is that what we did to him?'_ Syaoran thought. It was a horrific sight to look upon. He was glad that Sakura wasn't here to see this; she would have nightmares for weeks just from the mangled sight of Lost on the ground. It made Syaoran almost regret ever using his magic like that.

The lantern gave Syaoran another more forceful shove from behind. It was demanding for his master to be helped. It bobbed close to Syaoran's face and from the proximity Syaoran could almost see something through the mist. A body- a person- someone very small; like a child… That was until he saw something else a lot more shocking, Sakura's Star Key dangling off of the living lantern.

"You're the one who stole it! You're the one who took the key!" Syaoran yelled and made a move to snatch the key back. The lantern evaded his hand and floated high out of reach. "Give it back you little thief, I need to return that!" Syaoran jumped up to grab the swinging piece of jewellery but every time he jumped, the lantern floated higher.

"Syaoran! Isn't there anything you can do for Lost!" Nightmare called over. The spirit's robes were now covered in black sludge and starting to burn way from the acid like properties of the strange blood.

Syaoran sighed. Where was the harm in taking a look? Lost couldn't even pick himself off the ground. So Syaoran turned away from the lantern he was playing monkey in the middle with and made is way to Lost.

As the warrior came up to inspect the fallen demon he was dimly aware of the dirty lantern swaying happily in the air. Bile rose in Syaoran's throat the closer he got to the body. He kneeled slowly to Lost's side and looked to Nightmare to see how the spirit was taking this; Nightmare didn't look good, his eyes were wide and his hands were shaking.

"C-can't you do something _Master Syaoran?" _ Nightmare asked.

A strange choking feeling constricted Syaoran's throat as he stared at Nightmare; the spirit didn't seem to know what he had said. In all truth, he looked too devastated to know much of anything at the moment. To Syaoran's horror Nightmare didn't wait for his master's reply; instead the spirit dove forward fiercely and began to tear at Lost's shell.

"AAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lost screamed out into the night and Syaoran was only dimly aware that someone might awaken from the high-pitched shriek. Nightmare ignored the screams and kept on digging. He tore through the shell piece by piece and threw it in piles around him. Blood spurted into the air at strange intervals and made rain patterns on the ground. Deeper and deeper Nightmare dug in his crazed fashion, not stopping to consider what he was doing, only knowing that if he went deep enough he'd find Lost; little Lost, the innocent child that didn't deserve to be a demon.

"N- Nightmare, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Lost, I'm getting him back! He's in here somewhere! I don't care what he wants, I'm not letting him stay a demon!" Nightmare answered feverishly. The lantern bobbed down to Syaoran's side and nudged his hand urgently.

"What do you want now?" Syaoran asked without taking his eyes off the occurring massacre that was happening in front of him. Before he knew it, the Star Key was dropped in his hand. It felt warm. Syaoran glanced down and saw it glow pink in his hand. Obviously he was supposed to do something with it.

"Nightmare, move away." Syaoran ordered. Nightmare's hands paused in their work and he looked up to Syaoran with a questioning gaze. "Now Nightmare! Move away from Lost!" The spirit did as he was ordered to.

Syaoran stared down with now hardened eyes. He felt Sakura's magic pulse through him from the key. It weaved within his aura and delved deep into his soul to bring out the magic that had created the blast he had used earlier to get Lost back. Behind his amber eyes a churning torrent of power was awakened.

The Star Key flared pink and slowly transformed into its staff form, melding with his outstretched sword to create a new staff. It was one with a great long golden handle and a large sword-like spear at the top, decorated with intricate stars and moons. In the dim light of the streetlights the staff gave off a golden-white aura of its own. As Syaoran hand enclosed the golden length he noticed that the staff was vibrating with all the magic it contained.

'Sakura.'

It could have just been him, but Syaoran could have sworn he felt Sakura's presence very close by. To him it felt like his hand was enclosed over her small delicate hand. Their magic was flowing into each other in a complete circuit. He felt stronger. To him, the feeling of Sakura being so close to him felt so right…

"Incredible." Syaoran whispered in awe.

He raised the staff above Lost's writhing body, pausing to feel the intensity of the power that ran through him, before bringing the magical item down in a quick, slicing motion. For an instant all that existed was screaming. Lost's shriek was over-powering as he felt every inch of his shell being ripped off. Syaoran's yell was mixed in as he felt all his energy being drained from him. Nightmare's strained yelling could barely be heard as he was thrown back from the blast.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

From among the mess of sheets and covers, Sakura's body shot up to sit rigidly. Her heart was pounding wildly as if she had just run a mile.

'What was that?' she asked herself. Before her eyes the fast flashes of her unusual dream blurred together. Demon Lost laying on the ground, battered and mangled. Nightmare was digging Lost's body apart in a crazed manor. Syaoran holding a long golden staff over lost and bringing it down in a wide arch to rip Lost's demon shell off completely.

His eyes glowed fierce amber in the dark… 

_She still felt the ghost of his hands as if she holding the staff and his hands were enclosed over hers…_

_The pull of her magic, flowing into him, his magic flowing into her, making them complete… making them feel whole…_

_Then there was a wide sweep of the staff and all the magic that had built up rushed out at Lost's decaying body…_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kero asked as he head popped up from his drawer. His face seemed worry that there was going to be a repeat of what happened earlier in the evening.

Sakura glance over to her guardian and smiled sleepily. "I'm fine Kero, I just had this very odd dream."

"I bet it was nothing. You should go back to bed." Kero said before turning and disappearing back into his drawer.

"Yeah…" Sakura glanced wistfully out her window, maybe searching for something. What she saw was nothing but the clear night sky. There was nothing to say that the images in her head were real visions or just figments of dreams.

'_What I saw couldn't possibly be happening. Syaoran would call, wouldn't he?'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	16. Scary Things, Part 2

I want to apologize about this chapter, as I wrote it I realized that it jumps around a bit and is kind of boring and I just hope that you can deal with that. There are just so many points of views that I need to cover to make this story work. This is just the chapter that sets up the next action packed chapter. It is my hope that you like this chapter and the chapters that are following! Do enjoy Scary Things, Part 2.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 16

Scary Things, Part 2

Scary things sneak through my room… 

_They growl in shadows,_

_And bring me doom…_

_Every night I wish to die…_

_And hope to God _

_That the scary things were lies_

_Too bad for me…_

_Because they're real…_

_If I'm not careful, my soul they'll steal…_

… …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran dropped to his knees, dimly aware that the lantern had come in and was helping support his shaking body. He vaguely registered that the lantern had returned to it's original form, polished and clean, but the light was a little dimmer.

The staff golden staff that Syaoran held on tightly to fell from his hand and separated on impact with the ground. His sword splayed on the ground with a metallic sound and the Sakura's staff transformed back into its key form.

Lost was on the ground unmoving with shattered pieces of his demon shell all around him. He was back to his innocent child form. His small, luminescent body looked limp and unharmed on the ground amidst the horrid remains of his demonic self. Syaoran though, seemed a little too preoccupied with his own mind to notice.

'Sakura, I felt her so near… for a second I thought she was right here, at my side.' Syaoran thought to himself. The lantern lowered Syaoran so that he was able to rest near Lost's body, then the piece of floating glass swooped down and picked up the Star Key.

"_Mr. Syaoran, you did it! My body is free now!" _Lost's voice squeaked. His image appeared in the lantern looking a little worse for wear. Tattered robes adorned his body and his face was tear streaked.

"L-Lost?" Syaoran looked up to the lantern with confusion. "Shouldn't you be in your body?"

Lost's sniffles could be heard coming from within the lantern. _"I'm stuck in here Mr Syaoran! I really can't get out!"_

"Why didn't you say something before? It would have been easier if you had said something earlier." Syaoran said as he gathered himself and his sword. His amber eyes turned to Lost's body and he reached out to hold the child. The body was cold and very stiff. It felt like Syaoran was picking up a sack of potatoes or worse- a corpse.

"There's scary things in here with me Mr Syaoran! They won't let me out and it really, really scares me!" Lost cried. "I think they want to kill me!"

Nightmare came forward and took the lantern gently in his hands and turned it so he could look through the glass and mist to the spirit within. "They will kill you." He stated seriously. "I remember over-hearing Evil telling Pain something, I had forgot before now but it's coming back. You were too good, too pure, to be able to be turned into a demon; instead he ripped you apart. Half of you was encased in the demon and the other half was to be trapped in your own lantern, where you will die from something he put in there."

"How do we get him back in his body?" Syaoran asked, clutching Lost's body closer to him.

"_Yeah, how do I get back in my body!" _Lost squealed. _"I don't want to stay stuck in here! It's really scary and cold in here!"_

Nightmare held the lantern closer to his chest in an almost hug. "Sorry pip-squeak, I don't think you're supposed to get out. I think Evil wanted you to die in there and if you and your body remain separated too long, you're really going to just fade out. Both of you." Nightmare motioned to both Lost's body and his mind trapped in the lantern.

"_No! No, no, no, no! Let me out! Get me out of here! Help me Mr Syaoran!" _Lost screamed. The two men watched as little Lost flung himself around the small space and continued to scream. _"I can feel it! They're coming for me! It's getting so dark and cold! Help! Mr Syaoran Please Help Me! Nightmare, make the pain stop! They're ripping me aaappppaaaaarrrrrrtttttttt!"_ The last echoes of Lost's voice dispersed into the night as his image disappeared from the lantern.

"Lost! Lost come back!" Nightmare shook the lantern desperately. "Come on you little imp, don't do this!"

Syaoran shifted Lost's body in his arms so that he could use his free hand to halt Nightmare's assault on the lantern. "Nightmare, I don't think he can come back. The things that are inside of the lantern with him must have over powered him."

"You don't seem worried!"

"It's like you said Nightmare. I'm the co-master of the cards, which means I have a connection to you as well and I just know that Lost is holding on right now. He's getting weaker by the moment but he's still holding on." Syaoran said, meaning every word of what he said. "He's a strong little kid, I know he'll make it through."

"Of- of course, Master Syaoran." Nightmare nodded and stood with the lantern still in his grasp. Syaoran fisted his hand and banged it off Nightmare's head. "Ow! What was that for!" Nightmare yelped.

"That was for calling me _'master', _it sounds weird." Syaoran flipped Lost so that the small body was being piggy backed on Syaoran's back. "We got to get out of here, people are starting to wake up; I can see their lights turning on."

Obediently Nightmare floated after Syaoran as he led the way over the rooftops back to his apartment building. They had traveled in relative silence. As they neared the apartment building the Syaoran lived in Nightmare finally broke the silence with the question that had been bothering him.

"Syaoran, what are we to do now? This is quite a big accomplishment, getting a Clow Card back, especially since it's Lost. Do you think we should contact Miss Sakura, surly we can't keep this good news from her?" Nightmare asked. "I believe she'd truly want to know if Lost was back."

Syaoran remained silent for a while, thinking about what to do. On one hand, yes it would be the right course of action to tell Sakura… But what about Lost's condition, that needed to be taken into consideration? It wasn't fair to get Sakura's hopes up by having her have Lost back, only to have him die on her. That would be cruel.

"I don't think we should tell her, think about it, Nightmare. She gets Lost back only to find him broken in two, intended to be tortured in his lantern and die. I don't want her to know about this. I think- I think that we should keep this to ourselves and try to find a spell or something to fix this. Once we've helped Lost back to the way he was originally we'll tell Sakura." Syaoran instructed.

Nightmare looked over at Syaoran with an unsure look. "Are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

Syaoran nodded firmly before crouching down to take the huge leap up to his apartment balcony. Lost's body flopped around uselessly on his back and Syaoran had to hold on tighter to the small boy's legs. Once up to the balcony he opened the glass door and walked in, making his way to the bedroom. With great care Syaoran placed Lost on his bed and placed a hand on the spirit's forehead, it was cold and clammy.

Nightmare came into the room and placed Lost's lantern next to its owner. The light from the glowing lantern flickered dangerously and became even dimmer. That only served to darkened the hearts of the two men staring down. Nightmare ran his hand through his navy hair then plucked the Star Key off of the lantern and held it up to Syaoran. "Even if Miss Sakura isn't going to be informed about Lost, she doesn't deserve to be parted from her key any longer than she has to be. Shall I return this to her?"

"Yes, go give her back her key but don't wake her up." Syaoran ordered. Nightmare bowed and left. Syaoran remained in his room and sat down next to Lost. The lights were off in his room but the dim light given off from the spirit and lamp was enough to be able to see. 'We'll figure this out Lost, you'll be back in your body soon and whatever scary things are in your lantern with you, we'll beat them. We have to…'

It could have been his imagination, but as Syaoran fell asleep on the floor of his room he could have sworn he heard a child screaming…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare had flown the whole way to Sakura's house, following his senses to his destination. He entered the room through the window and immediately spotted his Mistress asleep on her bed. Slowly the nightmare spirit snuck up and stared down at the sleeping woman. She began to toss and turn fitfully in her sleep the longer the Nightmare stared down at her. He could sense a disturbing dream beginning to penetrate her mind.

"Miss Sakura, dearest of Syaoran, let your nightmare no longer haunt your sleep." Nightmare whispered. His hand ghosted over Sakura's face and glowed a slight navy light. Seconds later her face relaxed and a contented sigh.

"Syaoran…" 

"That's right Miss Sakura, dream of your dearest Syaoran and know that I have vowed to get you two together." Nightmare said warmly and deposited the Star Key next to Sakura's head. Unconsciously her hand reached up and took hold of her key tightly.

Nightmare left without another word back to Syaoran's apartment.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran was asleep on the floor when Nightmare returned. As expected, Lost had not moved at all. He appeared somewhat dead if you were to stare at the boy long enough.

Syaoran squirmed uncomfortably on the floor and groaned when he couldn't find a comfortable position. As a kind gesture to the man, the spirit lifted him up and carried Syaoran to the couch. A blanket was thrown over his body and pillow placed under his head. Once Nightmare was satisfied that his master would be comfortable he went to the bathroom to try and clean up his robes, which were still dirty and burning with demon blood.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the morning

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura had awoken to a most pleasant surprise. As she untwisted herself from the confines of her sheets the sorceress was aware of an object in her hand. She opened her hand and couldn't hold back the squeal of joy when her eyes rested on her very own Star Key!

"Hoe! Kero! Kero wake up, look what's in my hand!" Sakura jumped from her bed and wrenched open the sun guardian's drawer. The small beast blinked confusedly.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked with a sleep hazy voice.

Sakura dropped her hand before Kero face and presented the key to his eyes. "My Star Key came back Kero! I don't know how but it must have come back while I was asleep!" The young woman jumped around her room as if it were Christmas morning. "I bet Syaoran had something to do with this! I'll have to thank him when I see him at school!"

"You want to thank the brat for sneaking in your room at night, while you were sleeping, and giving you back something that he could have returned to you at school?" Kero asked.

"Yup!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

There was a knock at her door and Fujitaka popped his head in. "Is everything alright sweetie, I heard thumping downstairs."

"Everything is great Dad!" Sakura said brightly and ran to hug her father tightly. "I'm starving, let's go eat breakfast!" She ran off down the hall and head straight for the kitchen.

Fujitaka grinned. This was an improvement from his moping daughter that he had seen last night.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda High School

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The schoolyard was packed with many high school students enjoying the warm spring weather that was just beginning to turn into summer weather. Sakura waved to her friends Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko as they saw her coming through the gates. They smiled and waved back enthusiastically.

Tomoyo and Eriol were standing near the school doors talking to each other. Sakura noticed that they were standing closer to each other than they normally would and Eriol was definitely wearing a flirtatious smile on his face. To be polite Sakura waved to them and they waved back to here before go back to talking to one another with those small, flirtatious smiles.

Sakura spotted Syaoran easily; he was sitting alone under a shaded tree staring up at the sky. With a grin spreading on her face, Sakura decided to sneak up on Syaoran and surprise him. Slowly she crept up on the warrior, being as quiet as she could and unaware of the schoolyard of students that was following her with their eyes. When she was sure that Syaoran didn't know she was there, Sakura struck.

With a mighty cry Sakura leaped onto Syaoran's back and hugged him tightly from behind. "Thank you so much Syaoran! I can't believe you got my key back!" She cheered delightfully. Her surprise hug was worth it to see Syaoran's reaction. He jumped and gave off a funny sounding squeak that made Sakura giggle and hug him tighter. "I know it was you, Syaoran! You got my Star Key back somehow!" She lowered her voice so that no one else but them would hear, "did you go up against Lost by yourself last night? Are you all right? Did you get hurt? What about Lost, is he back? Did you change Lost back, Syaoran?"

To her surprise Syaoran's eyes darkened and he looked away from her. "I got your Star key back but I didn't get Lost back- not completely." He said darkly.

Sakura drew away from Syaoran and tried to look him in the eyes but he turned his head even more so that she couldn't. What she did notice was that he looked a little more tousled than usual. His skin was pale and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes. Signs that he had either been up late or that he was coming down with something.

"Well, it's okay that you didn't get Lost back- I mean, it was only yesterday that we fought him and that took a lot out of the both of us, what matters is that we have my Star Key back and now I can change Nightmare. How is Nightmare doing anyways, Syaoran?"

Syaoran stiffened as he thought back to the navy spirit sitting on the bed next to Lost's body flipping listlessly through an old book in hopes of finding something that would reverse what had happened to Lost. "He- he's doing fine." Syaoran answered.

"Oh… well- maybe I could come over after school to transform Nightmare?" Sakura asked lightly. It seemed to be the last thing Syaoran wanted, his eyes flashed and he promptly stood up.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you can't come over right now." He said firmly, but Sakura saw the flash of regret in his eyes. "Maybe another time, but not right now." He turned away from Sakura and walked off to another shady tree.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shrugged. The entire schoolyard was twittering and asking each other what happened between the school's star "unofficial couple".

"I get the sense that my cute little descendant is hiding something and he really doesn't want Sakura to know."

"I wonder what he could be hiding." Tomoyo asked. She continued to gaze at the still form of Sakura who still sat where she had been left. "I'm going to check if Sakura is alright."

"Then I shall go and question the behaviour of my cute little descendant." Eriol said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'That was difficult' Syaoran thought. His heart felt constricted and he felt completely horrible for lying to Sakura. Maybe hiding Lost from her wasn't the best thing to do… he could have just told her about the whole thing and be done with it. Yeah, she would feel sad about it but at least he wasn't lying…

"What was that about back there, my cute little descendant?" Eriol's voice asked as the sorcerer appeared around the corner of the school.

"It was nothing, Hiiragisawa. I'm just not feeling well." Syaoran answered coldly.

Eriol's eyes flashed, he knew it was a lie. "Do you take me for a fool Syaoran? I know that something beyond a cold is going on with you, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but there is a girl out there who you have just seriously confused. Did you even think about how she would take your cold shoulder? She's not just some girl-."

"I know! Sakura is way more than just some girl to me Hiiragisawa! I think I care a little too much about her because here I am day in and day out thinking about her. I know she has this soft, compassionate heart and a soul purer than any other that I have ever met. For that reason I'm trying to keep her away from something that I know would break her heart! I'm trying to save her the pain!" Syaoran said.

Eriol gazed into Syaoran's eyes trying to judge if this was the truth. He deemed it was. "I hope you know what you're doing Syaoran because you may be trying to save her pain but you may end up hurting her more by keeping her away."

"It- it's not forever." Syaoran mumbled. "Only until I fix what is broken."

"Riiiight. Just so you know, Toya is not the only one who will hurt you if you hurt Sakura." Eriol said with a hint of a threat. He turned on his heal and left to go inside.

'_Believe me, I think I would hurt myself if I ever hurt Sakura.'_ Syaoran thought glumly. _"Although I think I can be a little nicer about keeping this a secret, for Sakura's sake and my own safety.'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Maybe I hurt him when I jumped on his back." Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder; the sorceress was somewhat confused at Syaoran's behaviour and a little more concerned than she should have been. "It felt like we were back to the first day we met, I felt that coldness about him but I saw it in his eyes that he was straining. Could he be keeping something from me?

"Yeah, that could be it Sakura or Syaoran just had a really bad night. If you just let him cool down a bit I bet he'll be in a way better mood in class." Tomoyo offered. Sakura smiled and hugged her friend.

"I guess he could have had a bad night, I mean I had the weirdest dreams last night. First was with Syaoran and Nightmare and Lost and my key combine with Syaoran's sword to make this huge staff. It was so weird that the dream woke me up." Sakura nodded along with her explanation. "But the second dream was different, at first it was kind of scary- Evil had taken all of my cards and was turning them into demons. Then out of nowhere I could have sworn I heard Nightmare's voice saying something and Syaoran suddenly appeared in my dream, we fought Evil got all the cards back and the funny thing was in my dream Syaoran was the 'co-master' of the cards!"

"Well, you never know, Sakura, you've been known to have prophetic dreams…" Tomoyo giggled. "Look over there, I think Miaka and Dren have arrived!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Miaka and Dren making their way through the students, talking to one another. They didn't notice Sakura or Tomoyo until Sakura called out to them to sit down and talk. Their reaction was strange; Miaka jumped at the offered but seemed to remember something in mid-step and took three jumps back.

"So sorry Sakura! I can't! There's something I have to do somewhere, sometime around now!" Miaka called and raced off in the opposite direction. Dren was left standing like a bored shadow in the middle of the crowd.

"I apologize Sakura, Tomoyo. Miaka and I have business about our transfer to take care of. I hope that is not a problem?" Dren asked courteously.

"No problem at all, we'll see you in homeroom!" Tomoyo answered.

Dren bowed and hastily made his way after Miaka muttering something like; "When they agreed to help from _a far_ they didn't count _us _in the agreement_! We could have stayed Miaka…" _

"Tomoyo, is it just me or is everyone walking away from me?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, maybe it's just you?" Tomoyo shrugged.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End of the school day

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura sat outside the school surrounded by Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo, all of them waiting for cheerleading practice to begin. Amongst the chattering and laughter Sakura still bore a heavy heart. The day had vastly improved once first class started and Syaoran became noticeably nicer but it was still obvious he was hiding something. Many times Sakura tried to pry it out of him but he remained strong.

Miaka continuously skirted around Sakura as if she were afraid that if she came to close she might her Sakura. Not to mention when Syaoran had come up behind Miaka, the girl had jumped so high in the air she would have made the pole jumpers jealous. Dren was a little more sensible, he spoke on even terms but eventually found an excuse to depart with.

Something was going on and Sakura really wanted to know what it was…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran felt tried and drained as he opened the door. Without a word he dragged himself in and dropped his bag on the table. Then it occurred to him that he couldn't hear anyone. The entire place sounded silent as a crypt.

"Nightmare? Are you in here?" Syaoran asked.

The door to Syaoran's bedroom swung open and Nightmare poked his head out. "I'm right here."

"Did you find anything in any of the books?" Syaoran asked hopefully. By Nightmare's saddened expression, he hadn't.

"No, I've been looking all day! Truly I have and all I've found are tiny little spell that won't help anyone!" Nightmare answered.

"What about Lost, has there been any improvement with him?" Syaoran asked.

Nightmare shook his head and motioned for Syaoran to come into the room. "It's strange, all day all I've heard from Lost is poems. He says them over and over again, nothing else." He pointed to the hovering lantern that was rocking back in forth in the air much like crazy people do in the psyche ward.

"What are the poems about?" Syaoran wondered as he watched the glowing lamp roll about aimlessly in the air.

"Scary things, the poems are always about scary things." Nightmare answered. "And if I may say, the poems kind of freak me out. And that's a lot coming from me, I _was_ a demon once after all."

Syaoran nodded. "Keep your mind off the poems then, maybe find a pair of ear plugs or something. Our first priority is to get Lost back into his body before it's too late." Syaoran patted Lost's head and noticed that the boy's body had become even colder than before, like ice.

"I'm starting to think that maybe it's already too late." Nightmare sighed.

"No! It's never too late Nightmare! We just have to keep on trying! Somewhere in one of these old spell books there has to be something that can help us, they all can't be useless!" Syaoran motioned wildly to the stack on dusty book that were hidden away in his closet. "If worst comes to absolute worst, I could always ask Hiiragisawa to help as well."

"You're right, I can't give up. Lost never gave up when me and the other cards were turned demon, he always tried to get us back, so I have to do my best to get him back." Nightmare said determinedly.

"That's the spirit!"

"_Scary things, Scary things, they are real…_

_They make your heart stop,_

_And your skin peal…_

_They always hide under your bed…_

_And wait 'till dark to_

_Rip off your head…_

_Little can defeat them, very few…_

_If you're not careful_

_They'll come after you…"_

Nightmare shuddered and turned to Syaoran. "Told you they were freaky poems."

"Uh-huh."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End of the Week

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The entire remains week was kind of painful for Sakura. She was stuck on the sidelines as she watched Syaoran come to school each day with darker shadows under his eyes and a more strained expression on his face. He always looked so tired and a few times at lunch Sakura had caught him asleep on the roof. Each time she offered to some over after school to cook him something or look after him he bluntly refused and said that Nightmare was doing a fine job. Obviously that was a lie but what was Sakura supposed to do?

Miaka had gotten a stern talking to from Dren and now was a lot less skittish around Sakura and Syaoran but she still found reasons to sneak away more often than not.

It seemed that the only good thing about the week was that none of the demon cards made an appearance. There was neither hide nor hair of them sensed anywhere. But that in its self made Sakura suspicious. It felt like they hiding, planning something…

It was Friday that Sakura finally hit her breaking point.

"I can't take it anymore Tomoyo! It's really starting to get to me that Syaoran won't tell me what's going on!" Sakura whispered to her best friend. Syaoran was up at the board solving an equation so they were able to whisper quietly.

"Well, confront him about it if it is bothering you that badly, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered back.

"I think I will! Today, at lunch, I'll get him up on the roof and ask him once and for all what's going on." Sakura whispered back confidently.

"Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji is there something that you two would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Kamaji asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo blushed at being caught and shook their heads to say they had nothing to share with the class.

"If you're sure that you have nothing to say please pay attention to the lesson at hand."

"Yes, Mrs. Kamaji." They replied in unison.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran had received a note from Sakura just before lunch that asked him to meet her up at the roof so that's where he was, up on the roof waiting for her. He felt fatigue weigh down on his body as he stood waiting. Every night Syaoran had stayed up into the early hours of the morning looking over pages of old books in hopes of finding something.

Everyday Lost's condition worsened. His body became colder and at times he appeared transparent on the bed. They never saw Lost's image in the lantern anymore, they only heard his voice either repeating poems of scary things or screaming like he was being killed.

"Come on Sakura, where are you." Syaoran mumbled to himself. He felt Sakura's aura coming closer, she was just walking up the steps to the roof.

"Syaoran! This is an emergency, you must come quickly!" Nightmare's voice carried over the schoolyard. Syaoran spun around to see the spirit speeding through the air like a streak of black and navy.

"Are you crazy Nightmare! People can see you!" Syaoran yelled. "Go back to my apartment right now!"

Nightmare flailed his arms. "NO! No, no, no! It doesn't matter! I found something in one of the books! It might be a spell that can help up! You have to come right now!"

"Are you serious, you think you found a spell that can get Lost out of his lantern and back into his body!" Syaoran asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Nightmare nodded. "Come on, we have to go to your apartment now!" He tugged Syaoran by the sleeve urging him to move.

There was tree near the side of the school, close enough to be able to jump to and Syaoran took the chance. He leapt off the school and landed on a thick branch without much trouble. It was only by luck that no student was on that side of the school to witness Syaoran's death defying leap. He hit the ground gracefully and out off at a sprint in the direction of his apartment, Nightmare flying a head far above the clouds so as not to be seen.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh my…" Sakura whispered to herself. "What are they talking about? Lost- they're putting Lost back in his body but- but that would mean that Syaoran has Lost. I have to go!" Sakura turned to run after the two men but gasped in surprise as she was met by the face of her best friend.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" Sakura squeaked.

"I'm here to give you this." She said and held out a bundle of clothes. "This is a new outfit I made for you that can double as a battle costume. I hope you like it."

Sakura grabbed the clothes and thanked Tomoyo, asking her friend to make an excuse for her to be absent from school the rest of the day. After Tomoyo agreed Sakura made her hasty escape from the school to follow after Syaoran.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran didn't even bother to close his door properly as he burst into his home.

"The book, it's on the table, I left it open to the page! Take a look!" Nightmare said excitedly as he flew in through the glass door. Syaoran went for the book and Nightmare went in the Syaoran's room to see how Lost was doing. "LOST! Pip-squeak! Syaoran, he's fading!"

Syaoran shot up and ran to see the problem, Nightmare ran from the room with Lost in his arms. The boy was almost completely faded, you could see straight through him to Nightmare's robes. He was dieing and didn't have much time left. At that time the lantern chose to fling itself into the room with a mighty wail.

"THEY'RE BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! AND THEY"RE KILLING ME!" Lost screamed.

Above all the chaos and screaming Syaoran heard a feminine gasp come from somewhere and spun to see a rigid Sakura standing in his doorway staring at Lost's insanely screaming lantern with a look of horror.

"Oh no, Sakura this isn't what it looks like!" Syaoran yelled desperately.

"S- Syaoran, is Lost dieing?"

"N- no Miss Sakura, I'm not dieing… the scary things are killing me." Lost said in a deathly calm, shaking voice. "I won't die until they take. Every. Last. Bit. Of. Me. Apart."

"Not die until who takes you apart?" Sakura asked. Her heart pounded in her chest painfully and air was beginning to become difficult to get into her lungs. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer but the lantern rolled about in the air aimlessly and answered her.

"_The scary things Miss Sakura. All they want is for me to die, and I think they're going to get what they want." Lost answered._

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. She had to turn away from the lantern but her eyes were drawn to another scene that was just as bad. Her emerald eyes were glued to Lost's quickly fading body.

'_How?'_

'When?' 

Now it was the questions that were beginning to bombard her mind. How did Lost get here? Was this the secret that Syaoran had been keeping from her? Was this the thing he didn't want her to see? Sakura almost wished she hadn't of come- almost- now that she had seen this there was no turning back.

"Y- you didn't answer me Syaoran." Sakura's voice wavered. "Is Lost dieing?"

"Miss Sakura, maybe it would be best if you left?" Nightmare offered.

Sakura's eyes shot up to look Nightmare in the eyes with a wild stare. "No! I can't go! I can't leave Lost!" Before her mind registered what her body was doing, Sakura leapt forward and reached out to take Lost's fading body. She clutched him close to her chest and gazed down at his transparent face. He was so light, almost like holding a bag of feathers and so cold feeling so wrapped the bundle of clothing she had received from Tomoyo around Lost.

"What's he doing here? How did you get him back Syaoran?" Sakura asked imploringly. "Has Lost been here all this week? This is the reason you didn't want me over here, isn't it! Why didn't you tell me!"

Syaoran looked away from Sakura with his clouded amber eyes. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to see Lost like this. I though that I could fix him and surprise you with a healthy, together Lost. Now I regret that decision, I'm so sorry."

Sakura stared with pained eyes at the man before her. What was she supposed to do? One look down at the boy in her arms told her that there was nothing to do but forgive Syaoran. All week Syaoran and nightmare had been racing the clock to try and find a cure, a solution, just so Sakura would never have to see Lost in this condition. Even if it wasn't the right thing to do to keep her away from this he did it with good intentions…

"I want to forgive you Syaoran but I can't- not until we help Lost first."

Syaoran looked up to Sakura's shimmering eyes and saw that there was forgiveness shining in them, beyond the tears that were forming.

"Lost first… The spell is right here." He held out the yellowed, flaking book to point out the page with a long, scrawling spell written on it.

"Manipulation of Souls"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wonder; will our stars be able to do the spell in time? Will Lost really die? And will Lost ever be free of the scary things that are attacking him? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!


	17. Scary Things, Part 3

Links in a Chain

Chapter 17

Scary Things, Part 3

_Why do I get all the hurt and the pain?_

_Am I the bad boy that _

_Scary things like to maim?_

_They rattle the bars of their crumbling cage_

_And reach out to me _

_With incredible rage…_

_Isn't anyone trying to save me?_

_Take me away from the scary things,_

_And let me be free…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Manipulation of Souls"_

"This is a dangerous art that should be practiced only by the most powerful and experienced of sorcerers.

To manipulate the soul is to take it into your will and displace it from one vassal to another.

Also used in the retrieval of lost or captive souls.

Do not mistake this for a spell to control souls, this spell only allows you to move a soul around, as you please, nothing further.

If a mistake is made, even a minor one, it may result in the loss of life in both parties…"

Sakura stared down at the page and took in the spell that was required. She had never seen anything like it; it was so different and definitely ancient. "You were going to do this spell by yourself weren't you?" Sakura accused.

Syaoran nodded. "I would do anything it took to help Lost live and get him back to normal… I would do the same for you as well." He added the last part in a whisper. Sakura blushed and tried to hide her face behind Lost, but unfortunately he was see-through.

No one had been paying attention to the lantern so it came as a surprise as it suddenly flashed a bright light, gave of a shrieking noise and fell to the floor as a ball of dark glass. Nightmare swooped in and shook the glass.

"Hey, Lost! Pip-squeak! Come on, I know you're stronger than that, stay with us, please!" Nightmare yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran ran to gather around the lantern. A dim, small light flickered from within and Lost appeared, he was broken and bloody; wearing nothing but rags and slashed up every which way. With a small hand he reached out in Sakura's direction.

"Miss Sakura- I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay with you. You're the p-prettiest girl I've ever met. I hope that your heart won't hurt after I'm gone, I don't want you to feel any more pain." Lost struggled to keep his voice. Every second was just breaking away and he desperately wanted to say his good-byes. "Mr Syaoran, you've been really nice to me. I want to thank you for giving me a name, even if I only got to use it for a day, it was fun being your cousin. Take care of Miss Sakura and don't let her cry too much…Oh yeah, bye Nightmare- you big jerk." Lost's image finally faded completely and his body steadily followed suit. 

"Syaoran, we have to do the spell! NOW!" Sakura yelled frantically. She ran to the living room and set what was left of Lost down on the floor gently. "Hurry, he's almost all gone!"

"Summon your staff Sakura, you're going to need it!" Syaoran instructed as he brandished his sword. "We need something to channel our magic." Sakura quickly complied. Both teens sat on the floor on either side of Lost with their magical items out, held over Lost's body and lantern, which Nightmare had set down for the purpose of the spell.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to either my Master or my Mistress." Nightmare bowed. "I'll watch over things here until you're done.

"What do you mean by Master-?" Sakura began to ask.

"Never mind! He'll tell you later!" Syaoran hissed. "Just concentrate now!"

Together the two started to summon all they possessed, all their magic from the depths of their souls and brought it outward. The magic flowed like a river from their hearts to their hands, into their weapons to cascade down onto the two parts of Lost. Syaoran's voice filled the room with the incantation, his deep voice repeating the ancient text, word for word.

Sakura had become accustomed to the feeling of her magic over flowing from her body into Lost so it surprised her when Syaoran dropped his sword on top of Lost and took Sakura's staff to do the same. Next thing she knew, Sakura was wrapped up in a tight embrace, suspended over the gap in between the teens. Slowly she raised her arms to return the hold and smiled as Syaoran's breath tickled her ears as she listened to his voice utter the spell monotonously until it became nothing but a hum to her.

Syaoran began to stand with Sakura still in his embrace so she had no choice but to follow suit.

"Sakura, I'm done the first part of the spell the second part is the really hard part but you have to trust me. I want you to take a step forward, ignore that Lost is in front of you; you won't hurt him. I'm going to take a step forward as well. When we do, focus as hard as you can on Lost everything about him that you can think of and be prepared for a drop." Syaoran instructed.

"A drop?"

"You'll see." Syaoran chuckled. She felt him begin to take his step so she mirrored him. At first Sakura was afraid that her foot was going to kick Lost in the head but she found no resistance to her movement. Syaoran pressed Sakura close to him, his whole body pressed to hers but that was no time to be thinking about positions, they had to focus their minds on everything that they knew about Lost.

_The first time they saw Lost, he was introducing himself at the clearing. _

_Lost leading Sakura and Syaoran to safety away from the clearing, even at his own personal risk._

_Lost's adorable human disguise, "Li Shieng"._

_Syaoran placing Lost on his shoulders when they went to Sakura's house._

_Lost's sleepover with Sakura._

_His glowing blue lantern._

_His smile._

_His innocence._

Before either of them had time to react, it felt like the floor opened up and swallowed them both. Wind howled around them and tried to force them apart but the two held on tighter to each other. Down further and further, into a bottomless pit of blackness, maybe they wouldn't ever stop falling… Things were reaching out from all sides, some grabbing, some clawing, others ripping at their human flesh. Below them a vague light appeared, becoming brighter and rounder as the dropped closer and closer until they fell right into the bright object.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Inside Lost's Lantern

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's limbs felt like lead as she attempted to lift her self up. She tried to take in her surroundings but the light was so dim in the area that all she was able to make out was vague silhouettes against a black background. Sakura realised that the comfort of Syaoran's arms was gone from around her and a cold feeling of being left alone dropped in her stomach.

"S- Syaoran, where are you?" Sakura called out. She strained her ears to hear any noise at all but all she heard was a muffled mumbling.

"W-what was that, I didn't hear you, Syaoran, where are you!" Sakura yelled into the dark. The seemingly solid ground below her shifted and began to rise up.

"I said, "I'm right here, you're sitting on me!" Syaoran exclaimed as he shook Sakura off his back. She tumbled to the side giggling nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Sakura shifted where she sat. "So where are we?"

Syaoran looked around and saw about as much as Sakura did. "My guess is we're in Lost's lantern. It's so dark in here- hey Sakura you don't have to pinch me!"

"That wasn't me- ouch! Something pulled my hair!" Sakura yelped.

Around them the dark world rustled like the sound of a forest in the wind, branches scraping against one another and dry leaves blowing everywhere. A strange chuckling, hissing sound could be heard over the windless storm of noise. Something akin to pinpricks began to break out all over Sakura's body and quickly became more violent, piercing into her skin painfully. Syaoran's yell announced that the same thing was attacking him.

"We got to run for it, Sakura, this way!" Syaoran reached out blindly and found Sakura's arm. He dragged her to her feet and took off through the barrage of attacks. Something was taunting them in the dark forest. No matter how fast or how far they ran the poking pinpricks followed them. Invisible eyes watched their every move and unseen mouths laughed at their futile antics.

Up ahead there was a very faint light, similar to the luminescence that was naturally emitted from a spirit's skin. It was the only thing that was going for the running pair so they ran towards it and was relieved as the closer they got the less they were stabbed. Sakura stumbled just as she was about to enter the light and skidded along the ground, dragging Syaoran with her.

A hard, barky tentacle wrapped around her ankle and whipped her body back into the darkness. Multiple other tentacles reached out and each seemed to take a piece of her, pulling at her- ripping her apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran picked himself off the ground and tried to pinpoint Sakura from her screaming. She sounded like she was being thrown about all over the place.

His eyes suddenly caught something new, a spark in the dark that was small and pink. It expanded and illuminated the surroundings around them revealing the black tree forest that they were on the edges of. The trees moved with minds of their own, flailing their branches and whipping about as if they were caught in a storm. On the thick, black trunk of all the trees was a frightening twisted face with fiery red eyes. (A/N, think of the haunted forests in those Disney movies, you know; all the trees have a creepy face and they're all alive. Does that make a picture?)

Sakura was the origin of the pink spark (A/N surprise?) as her magic continued to spread outward and force her attackers away from her. It was a strange sight to see; when the pink light washed over a tree something would escape, a black formless shadow of some kind, and the tree would bloom into a beautiful cherry tree. Soon Sakura's magic had reached all the trees in quite a distance and her body was now cushion in a bed of soft cherry blossom petals.

"Sakura, are you alright!" Syaoran ran up to he and dropped to his knees anxiously. She didn't look too worse for wear; a shallow cut ran down from her forehead to her temple and there were many little red pinpricks standing out on her body but that was the worst of it.

"I'm fine Syaoran." Sakura answered and rose up to brush herself off. That's when the sorceress noticed a detail about Syaoran and herself that she had failed to see before in the dim light.

Now that the forest had considerably brightened now that the 'things' that had attacked them were gone she noticed that they were no longer wearing their school uniforms. Syaoran was dressed in his traditional outfit and Sakura was dressed in the outfit that Tomoyo had gifted to her. It was kind of a cross between the costume she had worn when capturing The Silent Card and Nightmare's striped bat robes. She was a rainbow of different hues of pink and they complemented her very well. So well in fact that Syaoran couldn't help but stare a little longer that he had to.

"What were those things in the trees?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran turned serious and placed his hand firmly on Sakura's shoulder. "I believe that those were some of the scary things in here. Best keep on our guard because I know that we'll be seeing more of those creatures, soon."

"Good idea. Which way do we go to find Lost in this place?"

Syaoran thought back to the direction he saw the faint light; it was same direction that he was sensing a Clow Card in. "We go this way." He announced and started to make his was out of the thicket of cherry blossom trees.

Outside the boundary forest was kind of creepy, like a battle zone without any dead bodies, just a massacre of the land. Smoke rose from piles of burning trees and animal carcasses staining the dark sky into obscurity. The lands that were laid out before them were ripped up and contained huge gouges in the earth as if someone took a giant knife and sliced the place up.

"Oh my-." Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. How horrible- she could only imagine how Lost was doing.

"Don't think about it Sakura, just keep moving. We have to find Lost in this mess before he fades away completely because if he goes we get trapped in here with no way out." Syaoran took Sakura's delicate hand and began to lead her into the chaos that was the inside of the lantern.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

How long have they been going in circles? Very path that Sakura and Syaoran walked down ended up as nothing but a dead end. Both of them were getting the sneaking suspicion that the creatures in the lantern had something to do with the dead ends; every time they were forced to turn back their surroundings would break out into cruel laughter.

"Syaoran, I think we're lost." Sakura sighed.

"Of course we are, we're in Lost's lantern after all. Would you expect anything less from a lost spirit?" He said matter-of-factly.

"No, I guess not, but-." She was forgetting something very important. It was on the tip of her tongue; there was something in the back of her mind that knew how to use the lantern to her advantage.

"_All I have to do to is tell my lantern who I want to find and it will take me to who I want to find!" _(Chapter 9, Get Lost!)

"Syaoran! Syaoran! We've been going about this all wrong! It's impossible to find something that is of Lost's, we become lost ourselves; we have to let the lantern bring to us what we want to find!" Sakura jumped joyfully. "Trust me on this one, think really hard about wanting Lost's soul here, right now!"

Syaoran gave the girl a questioning look but complied to her wishes. As he concentrated on Lost Sakura asked out loud.

"Please lantern, please! We really want Lost here, couldn't you find him and bring him to us?"

At first nothing happened. But after a few seconds the land began to shift and shuffle, slowly, picking up speed as it went along. A snaking path suddenly formed and shot forward, carrying a squirming mass. It looked like a giant glob of moving tar with multiple red eyes and crooked mouths with rows of sharp teeth. The smell was horrible; rotting flesh mixed with the stench of sulphur, it made Sakura gag and tears came to her eyes.

As the thing moved forward they saw that the creature was ripping at something, little pieces of cloth and flesh were thrown away at different intervals. The hissing laughter that Sakura had to endure while wondering around in the lantern was coming back, louder and far crueller than before. Just as the creature stopped a few feet in front of Syaoran and Sakura and another sound was heard coming off of it; a weak, sniffling, crying sound.

"Lost?" Sakura took a tentative step forward but the tar beast lashed out and whipped her back.

"**_Stay back, wench!" _**The beast howled.

"_M- Miss S-Sakura? No! G-get out of here!" _Lost very faint voice cried.

"Lost, we're going to get you out of there!" Syaoran yelled. "Don't worry, just stay with us!"

"_Mr Syaoran, the scary things are strong! Aaahhhhh! They'll hurt you like they're hurting me!" _Lost screamed. His voice was abruptly cut off from something.

"Lost are you still there?" Sakura called.

"**_Sorry to disappoint you, sorceress, but Lost isn't here any more." _**As if on cue, the entire world inside the lantern was thrown into pitch darkness.

The beginning of the end.

"No! He can't be dead!" Sakura screamed. She ran forward blindly and flung her body onto the tar creature. She was aware of a painful ripping feeling and she closed her eyes against the burning. Hands came out of nowhere and began to rip at her; long claws forcing their way into her flesh and digging deeper and deeper.

'If you're still alive Lost, give me a sign!' Sakura thought.

'_Miss Sakura…' _A child's voice echoed in her mind.

"You came to save a dieing spirit but you're too late, we have him in our grasp. Now you will die, you and your partner…" 

'You won't succeed. I will get Lost back!' Sakura twisted furiously in the dark, desperately wanting to reach out for something, grab something other than tar; feel something other than pain… A small battered hand gently fell into her grasp. It was limp and cold but there was the light pulse of light coming off of it.

Sakura threw herself further into the mess trying to draw Lost to her. She had him in her grasp and hugged him to her chest with all her might. The scary things that surrounded her howled and swore. They reached in and tore Sakura's arms and legs, destroying her costume and making it so that she felt immense pain for just holding Lost close to her. Her vision began to black out, leaving her stranded in a sea of scary things…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sakura! Lost! Answer me!" Syaoran bellowed. He pivoted around to avoid being speared by a snake creature. Syaoran had to wildly throw blasts of magic around to try and clear a path through the chaos. Every scary thing that existed within the lantern now seemed to be coming out to take Syaoran on at the same time. From all the fighting and usage of all his magic reserves he was being to exhaust himself.

'I got to keep fighting, I'm not going to loose either one of them!' Syaoran thought determinedly. With a great stroke of luck an opening was made that allowed Syaoran to jump through a throng of monstrous beast to land on the main beast that was holding Sakura and Lost inside itself.

"Let them go, you bastard!" Syaoran yell furiously.

"We refuse!" 

"Then I'm going to make you give them to me!" Syaoran threatened. He sunk his hands into the tar as far as he could, holding back the bile that was making its way up his throat.

"You cannot reach your precious people, they have sunk too far into our darkness!" 

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Syaoran smirked darkly. His entire body began to glow green and lit up the darkness with a fiery intensity. Its touch to the beast was like acid, slowly burning away the tar. The army behind Syaoran saw what the warrior was doing and surged forward to stop him.

'Sakura, I can't do this alone, I need your help!' Syaoran thought desperately. Just as he thought it was over, something brushed against his aura, a familiar pink aura that was streaked with his own green aura. Sakura was reaching out to him! She was still alive, if barely.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to stay in here!" Sakura's voice echoed from her spirit. "I've got Lost but I think it's too late…"

"It's never too late! I'll get you out!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura's magic wavered a little in its flow but stabilized as its power started to flow into Syaoran to re-energize him.

"Yes! This is just what I needed!" Syaoran grinned as he concentrated in sending a massive blast out to destroy the scary things. Magic crackled dangerously in the air around him and his stood up with a dark smirk on his face. "No more playing around, I'm going to finish all of you off!"

"Bastard!" 

"But before I do, I have one question. What are you things?" Syaoran asked venomously.

The beasts chuckled, knowing that their end was coming soon. **_"We are creatures from your deepest pits of hell. Evil summoned us here to destroy the child and in turn destroy you; we have failed in our mission. Be warned, Evil will not be happy."_**

"I wouldn't think he would be happy about this, now would he?" Syaoran growled. "Let's see how happy he gets when I send you all back to hell!" In the last second, all the magic around Syaoran crackled warningly and became bright white magic before exploding outward. Ripples of powers blasted out into the surrounding ranks of beasts, vaporizing all that its touch. It only lasted a couple of minutes before all the magic tapered down to small waves washing over the inside of the lantern.

Syaoran stared in shock at what he just accomplished. The feeling that ran through him as the magic surged in his veins were the same feeling the he had felt when handling the golden staff. Without realizing it Syaoran had started to back away from his spot accidentally catching his foot on something behind him.

Spinning around the warrior caught sight of the lithe body of his cherry blossom flung out haphazardly on the ground with Lost's soul clutch tightly to her. They both were battered badly and bleeding. Lost no longer wore his robes nor even rags to cover his ripped up body. Sakura was nearly the same. Her pink costume hadn't suffered complete destruction but it was hanging on only by threads exposing her damaged, unmoving body.

"Hey you two, you can get up now." Syaoran called. He crouched down next to their still forms and nudged Sakura gently on the shoulder. She didn't move. "Come on, this isn't funny, we have to get out of here, so get up." Syaoran ordered, his voice rising a little.

Neither of them reacted.

It was strange, why could he feel Lost anymore. Before, there was always a space in his mind where he was able to feel the slight trace of Lost but now it stood empty. His spirit felt oddly lonely as well. Something was missing from him.

Some very important had disappeared.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda High School

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol sat rigidly in his seat as he listened to the teacher drone on. His mind was somewhere else. Tomoyo had just informed him about Sakura and Syaoran's rapid departure from the school. The teacher had thankfully bought the excuse that the bright girl had come up with, saying that Syaoran got sick over lunch and Sakura had helped him home. It was a reasonable excuse considering how Syaoran had steadily went downhill all week.

'What could possibly be going on?' Eriol wondered. He was snapped from his thoughts from a loud choking sound that broke out in the classroom.

Every head in the class swivelled around to see what was going on; Dren sat in his seat with his hands clapped tightly over his mouth. The expression on his face was one of complete horror. He grasped the edge of his desk tensely to keep himself upright. Miaka didn't look too well herself. Tears were coming to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her body tightly. Her white hair was flung over the classroom in a veil as she wildly started to shake her head.

"Mr Owari, Miss Inochi, is something the matter?" the teacher inquired worriedly.

"We- we really have to go!" Dren gasped. "Please excuse us!" Without waiting for the teacher to answer the two teens shot out of the classroom like blurs of black and white.

Eriol felt a sinking feeling form in his stomach. 'So something really bad must have happened.' He thought darkly. 'I hope Sakura and Syaoran are alright.'

Tomoyo leaned over to Eriol and tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you know what that was about?"

Eriol forced a smile on his face to hide his worry from Tomoyo. "Don't worry about it, I bet they just got some food poisoning from one of Miaka's hash browns. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened." 'Unfortunately.'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lost's Lantern

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You can't be dead! You can't be!" Syaoran cried. He brought Sakura's limp body close to him and held her tight, Lost getting caught up his hold as well. Great racking sobs made their way through his body as the realization that he had lost both Lost and his precious Sakura hit him.

Around him the lantern started to collapse in on itself. The light had been completely sucked out since its master was no longer alive so there was nothing but a cold dark emptiness to the space. Syaoran didn't care though; all he wanted was to hold Sakura. He knew he was going to die if he stayed but maybe that's what he wanted. At least he would be with Sakura.

Rattle, Rattle 

Syaoran ears dimly registered the faint metallic sound of chains coming closer. He never let go of Sakura once as the feeling of great lengths of chains wrapped around him. He only held on tighter as a weightless feeling of rising up came over him. He was heading towards of small speck of light that was high up in the distance. (A/N no this is not the light at the end of the tunnel.) He was almost to the light when everything became to bright and he had to shut his eyes against the brightness.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wha-?" Syaoran looked around dazedly trying to get his bearings about where he was. He found himself in the middle of his living room; right where he had been before he and Sakura had went in to save Lost. Then he remembered Sakura and Lost. Twisting over onto his side he was met with the sight of Sakura's cold, pale body in Life's arms.

"Let her go, NOW!" Syaoran roared. Life looked up into the warrior's flaming eyes and held out the girl's body without hesitation.

Syaoran immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him once again. But to his surprise, this was not the Sakura he had been holding inside of lantern, she had been wounded beyond repair but this Sakura had no mark on her. Come to think of it, neither did he.

"Syaoran?" Nightmare crept forward nervously. The spirit made sure there was a lot of distance between him and Life as he made his way to his Master and Mistress. "What has happened?"

"She's gone Nightmare, so is Lost. They're both dead." Syaoran mumbled. Nightmare's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back.

"I-it can't be."

"It is." Syaoran stated darkly.

"Not necessarily…" Life's voice trailed off.

"What?" Syaoran looked up to the entity with suspicious eyes. "What are you saying?"

Life stepped back from Syaoran and pointed to her partner to explain; death wasn't her area of expertise. Death appeared behind Syaoran and drew the man's attention away from Life.

"You were inside the dimension of the lantern the whole time, am I correct? That is a very special dimension where souls can be enclosed. If Sakura and Lost both died in there, there in reason to believe that their souls are still inside."

"You can bring them back to life?" Syaoran asked.

Death sighed. "I cannot go against my nature and neither can Life. I cannot counteract death and she cannot bring back life. No one is truly dead until their soul is taken by me to the other world but if the souls the people who have died were to go back into their bodies before I was to get to them, well, that's a different story. " The death spirit hinted.

Syaoran knew what he had to do, despite his fatigue and soreness he crawled to the dark lantern and held it up to his face. "Sakura, Lost, if you can hear me, please come out. Please go back into your bodies." Syaoran begged.

Nightmare crawled up next to his Master and stared into the lantern's depths. "Please Miss Sakura, you have to come back, I'm not a Star Card yet! And pip-squeak, you have to come back as well, who else am I going to harass and tease?"

"I'll die if you don't come back, Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Subconsciously his aura started to reach out, moving like a snake into the lantern. Syaoran never noticed what was going on, but the rest of the occupants of the room did.

"Death, look!" Life pointed to the smooth flow of magic moving into the lantern.

"I see it." Death nodded.

Syaoran sighed. If Sakura was coming back, she would have done it by now… 'Wait! That feeling, I know that feeling!' Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he watched in wonder as his aura was rapidly streaked through once again with bright pink. It was pulling out of the lantern and as it came to the end of its length, a hand was brought with it. Not just any hand, it was the hand on the Mistress of the Star Cards!

Sakura's spirit suddenly popped out of the lantern, quickly followed by Lost. Syaoran moved forward and took Sakura's spirit as gently as he could and guided her to her body. Nightmare did the same for Lost. Automatically their souls sunk down into their bodies; Sakura's skin regained its colour and Lost's body slowly started to go back to looking solid.

Ever so slowly, Sakura stirred. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and the first thing she saw was Syaoran leaning over her, his face barely inches away from hers. "Syaoran, what's going on?"

"You're alright!" Syaoran's face broke out into a relieved grin and without thinking he wrapped his arms around the girl. "You're alive. You're okay. Thank God!" He murmured into her neck. "I wouldn't have been able to go on if you stayed dead." His arms tightened around Sakura and brought her up so that she was pressed against his chest and he was able to feel her heartbeat. He heard Sakura gasp as his lips brushed against her neck and he took in a deep breath of her sweet scent.

Nightmare cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem- child in the room."

Sakura spun around to see a dazed, but no longer transparent, Lost sitting up watching her and Syaoran.

"Miss Sakura, Mr Syaoran, did you save me?" He squeaked.

Sakura nodded and opened her arms for Lost, the spirit took no time in jumping up and diving into his Mistress's embrace. "We got you back, Lost, just as I said I would! You're back in one piece!" She cooed into his soft blond hair. His small body began to shake against her, signalling that he had started crying.

"I- I was so- so- scared! It hurt soooo much Miss Sakura!" Lost bawled. He fisted her uniform in his tiny hands and curled up into her embrace. "I don't ever want to go back in there! The scary things were so mean! Meaner that all the Clow Cards were to me! Please don't let that happen to me again!"

"I would never let that happen again Lost, never." Sakura whispered. "Syaoran and I will protect you better in the future, right Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded and crouched down to be at Lost's eye level. "You can count on us to take better care of you in the future. You don't have to be scared any more."

Lost nodded solemnly. "You're so nice to me, I missed you two a lot when I was gone." Without warning he started to glow and shrink down into his card form. The card floated between Syaoran and Sakura and landed exactly between them; the picture displaying a contently smiling boy holding an oversized lantern that was way to big for him.

"So Lost is going to be alright?" Nightmare inquired.

"He'll be just fine." Life patted the spirit on the shoulder. Nightmare realized who it was and jumped away with a yelp. To save himself from Life if she decided to attack he reverted to his card form and floated down to hide behind his Master and Mistress.

Death gazed down at the pair on the floor with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Now that everything seems to be in order, I believe that Life and I should take our leave. As some friendly advice to you two, take a long nap, you've used up much of your magic today and in the last couple of days, give yourselves some time to recover."

"Um- yeah- and I think your two friends Eriol and Tomoyo will be here later to give you your homework and stuff, so don't worry about that." Life said. She cast her eyes downwards and walked to the window to leave, Death followed behind her.

"Wait." Syaoran called out. The two entities turned to see what he wanted. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably on the ground as he searched for the words he wanted to say. "Thanks you two, for getting us out of the lantern and all the other stuff you've done."

Life's face broke out into a wide grin. "Does that mean we're forgiven!" She asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Boo-ya! Did you hear that Death! We're forgiven!" Life cheered. She danced her way out the sliding door and disappeared. Death rolled his eyes and disappeared after his shameless friend.

Sakura sighed and hugged her two Clow Cards closed to her chest. "That was kind of you to forgive Life, Syaoran."

Syaoran blushed. "I guess I had to say it sometime, she did get us out of the lantern after all."

"Of course." Sakura nodded. "But about before we went into the lantern- Nightmare said his Master and his Mistress, what did he mean by that?"

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head. "How about I tell you later-." He picked Sakura up bridal style and walked to his bedroom. "You heard what Death said, we should take a nap to help us recover from our rescue mission." He dropped Sakura on his bed and slid beside her lay down. "After we wake up I'll consider telling you."

Sakura giggled and lightly slapped Syaoran on his shoulder. Together they drifted off into a well deserved sleep and snuggled into each other.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda High School

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You two wouldn't mind going and giving Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li their homework, would you?" The teacher of Eriol and Tomoyo's last class asked.

"It would be no trouble at all." Eriol smiled.

"We were going to their places anyways because we had to give them all their stuff that they left behind." Tomoyo said. To show that she was saying was true she hitched Sakura and Syaoran's bags higher on her shoulder. Eriol had taken Miaka and Dren's bags and was now carrying them.

The teacher smiled gladly. "That's good that it's not too out of your way."

Eriol and Tomoyo gathered all the homework for Sakura and Syaoran plus Miaka and Dren and made their way outside. Eriol caught sight of Miaka and Dren coming around the corner. Both of them looked a lot better than they had when they left. Miaka was even skipping around waving her arms happily.

"Oh Eriol, Tomoyo, isn't this the best day ever!" Miaka asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "You look a lot better now, what was wrong with you before?"

"Just a little bit of food poisoning." Dren answered with mysterious smile. "Nothing to worry about Tomoyo."

"That's good." Tomoyo sighed. "Would you two like to come with us to Syaoran's apartment to drop of Syaoran and Sakura's stuff?"

"Sure, why not!" Miaka took hold of Tomoyo's arm and began to skip off.

"Uh- Miaka- Syaoran's apartment is that way." Eriol pointed in the opposite direction to where Miaka was going.

"I knew that!" Miaka called and skipped off in the direction she was pointed in.

"So, Dren, that _food poisoning _that you had to leave class for, it's okay now?" Eriol asked, the double meaning of his question was obvious.

Dren smiled. "Yes, our _food poisoning_ case is perfectly fine right now."

"That's good to hear, food poisoning can be a _scary thing_…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I AM FINISHED ALL THREE PARTS OF SCARY THINGS!

I feel like I want to thank the academy and all those big shots out there as well as all you, my wonderful beautiful readers! I have a proposition for all you, my readers, if you review all three chapters of Scary Things and say something good about the chapter I will dedicate the next chapter to you! That's all I want to say, Bye-Bye! I LOVE YOU!


	18. Caught in Bed Together

Hello everyone! I feel so tired from typing up the last three chapters from this story in a row and then going to work on my other story's chapter. It nearly drove me insane… but as I promised to two very special people, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the two wonderful reviewers who reviewed all three parts of Scary Things.

This chapter is dedicated to:

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: you have been one of the kindest people ever to me. Your wonderful words of encouragement have inspired me to always write my best and I always look forward to getting a review from you! They make me smile even when I'm down. I hope that you will stick around till the end of the story! Now, dearest and most wonderful reader, bask in the glory of knowing that this chapter id dedicated to you!

MiniSparky: Your reviews are always sweet! I look forward to your terrific comments after every time I update! I loved that you loved the last three chapters! You really touched my heart by reviewing all three of the chapters! I hope that you bask in the ultimate glory of knowing that this chapter was written in your honour!

**_Note to Readers: Some of the content of this chapter may be toeing line, so if you are easily offended I will put up a warning._**

**_Note to Talum: I know you don't care either way of the content that you read, so ignore the previous warning._**

Links in a Chain

Chapter 18

Caught in Bed Together

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the way to Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Come on Dren, skip with me! It's too wonderful of a day to not smile or skip!" Miaka cheered. She had long since released Tomoyo's hand so that the young designer could walk along side Eriol. Together the two friends watched with smiles as the pale ghostly girl jumped delightedly around the dark haired man.

"Has she always been this energetic?" Tomoyo giggled.

Eriol smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. When I first met them a long time ago, they had no hope left. But now- ever since they came to Tomoeda- they have hope again." He said cryptically.

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "Hope, for what?"

Eriol turned to Tomoyo and looked her in the eyes with the most sincere gaze she had ever seen. "For-."

"Come on, you slow pokes! You got to hurry up! Which way do I turn? Which way!" Miaka called.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up to see Miaka jumping up and down at an intersection. Dren watched her with feigned interest.

"Left, Miaka, you go left." Tomoyo called. Before Miaka could take Tomoyo's direction and cross the road to go left Dren caught her arm and held her back to wait for the other two.

"Be polite, Miaka, wait for them." Dren said calmly.

As Eriol and Tomoyo caught up with the two, another pair of unexpected people walked up from another direction.

"Toya, Yuki, what a pleasant surprise." Eriol said. He gave a small wave of greeting to the pair of men walking up the same intersection that he and his friends stood at.

Yuki smiled and waved to them happily. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Not too bad," Tomoyo answered. "We're just showing our new friends the way to Syaoran's apartment."

Yuki nodded and looked over the small group, only to spot Miaka and Dren standing awkwardly out of the way. It almost looked as if they wanted to hide behind Eriol and Tomoyo but due to their sharp contrast to everything around them, they stood out very obviously.

Inside of him, Yue froze in slight recognition of the pair; Yukito felt it but decided to ignore the feeling. Instead he bowed in a polite greeting to the two, which Dren and Miaka returned with bows of their own. Toya didn't bow, however. He remained upright and staring at Miaka and Dren with a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. He almost looked to be struggling to remember something very important.

"Toya, don't be rude." Yuki reprimanded. He gently nudged Toya to break the man out of his staring daze.

"Right, hello." Toya bowed quickly. "I'm Kinomoto Toya."

"Yes, hello." Dren nodded. "I am Owari Dren and this is my friend, Inochi Miaka." Miaka nodded quickly to Toya but her wide eyes never left his face. Toya flicked his eyes back and forth between the strangers with questioning, suspicious eyes. He seemed to some to some sort of conclusion and Toya quickly turned his gaze elsewhere.

"Yuki, come on. I just remember that I forgot something back at our dorm and I really need it." Toya said and tugged Yuki back in the direction that they had come from.

The four teens stared after the older men until the two turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked. She turned to Eriol with a confused expression, expecting him to have the answers that she sought. However, she was disappointed when the sorcerer shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe Toya is still a little uptight about the time he caught us 'filming' a hug scene between Syaoran and Sakura." Eriol said. Tomoyo didn't look as if she bought it but sighed anyway and decided to just continue on her way to Syaoran's.

Once her back was turned Eriol spun around to shoot a questioning look towards Miaka and Dren. They seemed somewhat confused about what had taken place as well. Eriol noted with slight interest that Miaka was nervously rubbing her wrists, a habit that he hadn't seen her do for a while.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So, this is Syaoran's apartment?" Miaka inquired as she pointed to the door.

"Yes, this is where he lives." Tomoyo nodded.

"Does he live alone?" Dren asked.

Eriol smirked. "Well, Sakura seems to be over here enough to say that she basically lives here with Syaoran-." Tomoyo elbowed Eriol in the side lightly and shot him a look; the sorcerer took the warning for what it was worth. "-But in all technicalities, Syaoran does live alone." Eriol glanced over to see that Tomoyo nodded approvingly to his correction.

"Well, shouldn't we go in?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully. She turned to open the door, only to find that it already stood slightly ajar. 'I wonder what was so big that they forgot to close the door?'

"Wow! So this is what Syaoran's apartment looks like, it's huge!" Miaka exclaimed as she bounced in.

Eriol was the last to enter and as he did he felt a huge wave of magic roll over him. The entire apartment was permeating with vast amounts of magic, very powerful and concentrated magic, and all of it was centred in the living room where Sakura's staff, Syaoran's sword lay. 'Now I'm curious, what could have possibly went on in here that I didn't know about?'

"Cool sword!" Miaka gasped and swiped the sword up into her hands. "It's so awesome!"

"Miaka, put it down before you hurt someone!" Dren exclaimed. Miaka pouted and placed the sword down, only to duck down again and pick up the star staff that lay near her feet.

"Now this is so neat!" She chirped. "What is it?"

"That would be something that you should put down." Tomoyo said lightly and took the staff from Miaka. "It's not Syaoran's."

"Whose is it then?" Miaka asked.

"Sakura's." Tomoyo replied.

Dren tipped his head a glanced around the room. "Where are Sakura and Syaoran? Shouldn't they be here?"

"I bet they're in the bedroom!" Miaka chirped. Everyone shot her a look that made her pout again. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Eriol sighed. "I guess it's worth a shot to see if they're in there." He lead the way to Syaoran's bedroom with everyone in toe, only to come upon a sight that he never thought he would see, never in a thousand life times. Sakura and Syaoran were asleep together on the same bed. Sakura was curled up to Syaoran's chest and Syaoran had wrapped his arms possessively around Sakura's lithe form.

"Ohohohohohohoh!" Tomoyo laughed quietly. "Where's my camera!" She dug around in her bag desperately to find the piece of recording equipment that would capture this moment for her forever. With a cry of victory she extracted the device and was about to set it up to start recording but a bright flash suddenly went off. Then another. Then another.

"Miaka, put your camera away!" Dren hissed. Tomoyo turned in time to see the ghostly girl giggled hysterically over the developing Polaroid pictures she had just captured.

'Nice camera- it's top of the line in quick photo-development photography.' Tomoyo thought approvingly. 'I wonder where she got it?' Quickly Tomoyo pressed the record button on her digital video camera and began recording every precious moment that was unfolding before her.

"Isn't this the cutest thing you ever seen?" Tomoyo cooed.

"Yes, very adorable." Eriol smirked. He stepped into the room so he could get a better look at the compromising sleeping positions that Sakura and his dear descendant were in. He noted the contented expressions on both of their faces and saw with amusement how closely intertwined their auras had become. 'Very interesting…' Something else caught his eye, two little objects that lay between Syaoran and Sakura's closely nestled bodies; two little Clow Cards that had yet to be transformed.

'Nightmare and Lost…' Eriol smiled more genuinely as he ran his hand over the sleek surface of the cards. Accidentally his hand brushed against Sakura's arm and the girl gave off a small squeak in her sleep. That wouldn't have been a bad thing but it was Syaoran's automatic response to Sakura's squeak that made Eriol jump. The warrior's hand shot out and grabbed Eriol's wrist and held fast with a crushing strength.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. Tomoyo nearly dropped her camera out of shock.

"Did you wake him up, Eriol?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"I- I don't know-!" Eriol hastily peered over Syaoran's shoulder to see his face. Syaoran's eyes were still closed but his face held a dark, warning expression, directed to whomever was disturbing Sakura.

"Maybe this is the 'do not disturb' warning." Dren said. "I think that it would be best if we were to just drop off their bags and leave."

"Can't we stay a little bit longer, Sakura looks so cute like this." Miaka cooed. Her pale form crawled along the floor and slinked up onto the bed to get a closer look at the sleeping angel who was curled up to the warrior. But, as any warrior would protect a princess; Syaoran rolled over so that Sakura was pressed firmly under him, shielding most of her from Miaka's view.

"Aw, that's unfair!" Miaka cried. Her voice took on a higher pitch that made Syaoran stir dangerously. Eriol hastily drew back his hand away from Syaoran and snatched Miaka from the bed.

"I agree with Dren, I do believe we've over stayed our welcome!" He said and quickly carried Miaka away from the bed. Thankfully due to Syaoran's extreme depletion of his magical reserves he was so exhausted he didn't wake. Dren held out his arms to take the struggling Miaka from Eriol so that Eriol could drop the book bags that he was still holding.

"I think I've filmed enough of them for one day." Tomoyo giggled quietly and packed up her camera. She made her way to the door just behind Dren but turned back to see what was holding Eriol up; he was placing a note down on the book bags on the floor.

"Come on Eriol, before Syaoran wakes up and skins us all!" Tomoyo called.

"One moment, I have a feeling that they're going to need this…" Eriol murmured as he raised his hand and grazed it over the wooden doorframe simultaneously murmuring a protective spell upon the room. A nasty feeling ate away at the back of the sorcerer's mind that told him something was coming for the sleeping pair. What ever it was it was enclosing fast upon the place and Eriol only hoped his spell would be enough to defend his friends as they slept.

"Eriol, we really do have to get going." Tomoyo tugged gently on Eriol's sleeve. "I wanted you to come over to my place for dinner tonight, my Mom really wants to meet you."

Eriol smiled and took Tomoyo's hand in a gentle hold. "I would be honoured to go over to your place tonight and meet your mother… maybe after I could escort you to a movie?"

"I would be delighted." Tomoyo giggled and allowed herself to be escorted out of the apartment.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the silence of the Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As soon as the group pf teenagers left, the apartment was filled was a deep, absolute silence. It didn't last for long though, it was only a matter of seconds before the eerie sound of something slithering closer became apparent. Through the small space between the sliding door and floor thin, snaking, red ribbons began slipping their way into the apartment. Much like in the manner that the chains of Life and Death moved, these ribbons took on a living quality and began to swarm upon themselves. They became a frightening knot of moving blood red ribbons, slowly shaping into another form.

The ribbons parted drastically down the centre to reveal the figure that materialized within the red mass. An angry spirit stepped forth from her ribbons and a growl escaped her lips as her ruby eyes gazed over the room she was in.

Her rage had held for the entire week. A fire blazed within her ruby eyes and with each passing day the angry fire grew. She was filled with an unfathomable hate and rage that now her thoughts were clouded and broken. It was only by a stroke of luck that she had gotten away from everyone in the clearing to extract her revenge here.

"_Slap me, will you! Bastard!" _Seduce hissed vilely _"It's their fault! They were the ones who took Nightmare and Lost. I'll get them! I'll make them pay!"_

In her irate state Seduce sent her ribbons forth with a violent gesture of her hand. Obeying their commander the red bands shot forwards to the open doorway where both Sakura and Syaoran lay. Seduce twitched as they came upon a strange, invisible resistance.

"What is this?" Seduce hissed. She pressed on more violently with her controlling ribbons and their razor edges finally cut through what magic was in their way. Red snakes wrapped themselves around both the sleeping figures, but they didn't seem to notice, and the ribbons became like puppet strings- Seduce became the puppet master.

"Let's see, what do you desire to do?" Seduce asked. She closed her eyes and felt for the spirits of the card captors. Digging through the mundane and useless information the spirit came upon what the two teens most desired that she could seduce the pair into doing… "Oh yes- that's perfect… make the innocent not so innocent anymore… it'll add salt to the wound just before I kill them…"

Seduce stepped up to the doorway without actually walking under it. She raised her hands as a puppeteer would and began to utter things under her breath.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Warning: Questionable Content

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura was dimly aware of a strange feeling entering her; it was so pleasurable and enticing that she couldn't resist it. It seeped into her body and a voice whispered in her ear things that she desired to do. This voice melted away Sakura's inhibitions and made her want to act upon her desires at that very moment.

"You've always wanted to taste his lips, find out if he really tastes as sweet as his personality… Just do it. Kiss him. Press your lips to his and take his essence for yourself…" 

'Yes…' She didn't even think about moving her body, it almost felt as if something was moving it for her. She started to untangle herself from Syaoran's embrace and roll his body over so he lay on his back. Sakura stared down at the man with her red hued eyes- she was in love with this man… Her head dipped in and hovered a breath away from Syaoran's lips.

"Kiss him…" 

'He's asleep. I don't want my first kiss to be with a sleeping man…'

As if on cue Syaoran's eyes opened only to reveal that they were red hued, signalling that he was under Seduce's control as well. Within his mind he felt the spirit delving deep into his spirit to find all that he desired. Feeling of extreme pleasure and warmth flooded Syaoran's being and he to his surprise he saw Sakura above him, not even a breath away.

"That's not right- you want her on the bottom; underneath your own body…" 

'Yes…' Syaoran reached up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and flipped them so that she was pinned beneath Syaoran's body. Sakura squeaked in surprise since she wasn't expecting the sudden movement but she didn't struggle against the hold. On the contrary, when she felt Syaoran's hot breath against her neck Sakura couldn't hold back a quiet moan.

"You like that noise, don't you Syaoran? You want to her do it again?" 

'I want to make her moan…'

"Than do it- make her…" 

'Alright…' Syaoran kept Sakura arms pinned above her with one hand and used his free hand to explore her body. He lowered his head so that he could bury his face in the crook of her long slender neck, inhaling her sweet cheery blossom scent. Gently he pressed his lips to her warm flesh, over her pulse and softly suckled on her sweet skin. This elicited a low moan from Sakura as she tried to free her arms from Syaoran's grasp so that she could hold him.

'This is what I've always dreamed of… Syaoran and I… together…' Sakura thought hazily. It was a secret desire of hers to be with Syaoran like this, but never had she ever dreamed that it would happen. Now she tried to get her arms free so that she could do what her mind whispered for her to do.

"Remove his shirt… don't you want to feel that body of his?" 

'I do!' Sakura mewled as she felt Syaoran's body press fully against hers. 'I want to feel his bare skin against mine.'

"Go ahead, what's stopping you?" 

'Him.' Sakura thought but a deliciously nasty idea that didn't seem quite her own popped into her mind. Moaning Syaoran's name breathlessly in his ear and arching her body so that they were pressed tightly together Sakura felt Syaoran taken by surprise, his hand that held her bound loosened. With both her arms now free Sakura was able to flip the both of them over so that she was on top, straddling Syaoran's waist. She stared down at Syaoran with hazy lustful red hued eyes as Syaoran stared back at her with the same look. Keeping eye contact, Sakura scooted down Syaoran's body so that she could take hold of the hem of his uniform shirt. Slowly she peeled the item of clothing from Syaoran's body and the warrior beneath her raised his arms so that it would come off all the way.

'Beautiful…' Sakura thought briefly as she gazed upon Syaoran's well toned tan chest and flat washboard abs. 'Perfect…'

"Go ahead, feel him Sakura. You know you want to…" 

'More than anything…' Sakura placed her palms on Syaoran's stomach and let her hands travel up over his heated flesh, feeling as the muscle beneath her touch twitched. Syaoran raised his arms to wrap around Sakura and brought her close. There was nothing stopping him. There was nothing stopping her. It was almost as if everything that had held them back before no longer existed. Whatever was whispered to their minds sounded too good to just pass up. They wanted to touch, wanted to feel, most of all they wanted to love each other… but something was wrong…

There should be love but there wasn't. It was something else. It felt as if _someone_ else was taking away their reserves and coaxing them to do what they secretly have always wanted to do. It was wrong. They should stop. But a wave of euphoric ecstasy washed over their bodies and they became lost in those feelings and sensations.

They should stop, but they couldn't.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End of Questionable Content

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seduce watched with psychotic fascination as the card captors bent to their desires with very little coaxing from her. This was how she was going to destroy them. Let them become so enthralled with each other that they would never see her coming, not until it was too late.

From a length of red ribbon a craved dagger was formed in Seduce's hand. Its hilt was made of a shining red metal and the straight blade of the dagger was a blood red that glinted fearsomely in the light.

"This will show you… you're not strong… you can't even resist your own desires…"

Seduce stepped forward, dagger raised, but was halted at the door. The same force that had stopped her ribbons was now in her way. "No! Let me through!" Seduce yelled and threw her self against the invisible wall, but it was like throwing yourself against a real wall. She hit it hard and was thrown back.

"This can't be happening! It isn't fair! Let me in!" Seduce howled and banged the magical barrier with her fists and dagger. "I want revenge, I deserve it!" She stared in at the teens that remained oblivious to her as she howled and clawed to get in. The game between the two oblivious humans had once again been flipped so Syaoran was towering over Sakura's small body. "Dammit!" Seduce swore and continued to try and force her way in.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Something was jostling the two Clow Cards about and they didn't know what it was.

"_Nightmare- psst Nightmare! Hey you big jerk, answer me! What's going on?" _Lost asked from within his card. (A/N I know it sounds weird, But I know for a fact that the cards can communicate to one another even if they are in card form. I can't remember exactly what episode it was in but The Mirror was talking to all the cards about the message that they all wanted to give to Sakura. So there!)

"_I don't know. Maybe we're under attack." _Nightmare answered. _"It could be the demon Cards."_

"_Oh know! What about Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran? We're the only card they have at the moment, why haven't they summoned us yet?" _Lost cried. _"You don't think the scary things are out there, do you Nightmare! What if they are and Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran are fighting for their lives!"_

"_That could be a possibility…" _Nightmare said worriedly. _"Or it's the demon's cards."_

"_We have to help them if they're in trouble!" _Lost yelled desperately. _"We can't just sit here in our card forms and do nothing!" _

"_I thought you would be too traumatized to do anything right now Lost… you just got back into your body." _Nightmare pointed out

"_I am scared! But Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran risked a lot for me so I have to do everything I can to help them!" _Lost cried determinedly. _"Isn't there anything we can do? Can't we do something, like summon ourselves?"_

_"Summon ourselves… pip-squeak, you might be on to something…"_

"_What? What am I on to?" _Lost squealed.

"_We're not Sakura Cards yet, are we?" _

"_No." Lost pouted. "We haven't even been signed yet."_

"_Exactly, that means that we still have a bit of freedom. If we concentrate really hard I bet we can switch back to our spirit forms!" _Nightmare said.

"_You think that would work?" _Lost asked excitedly.

_"I hope so…'_

The two cards silently concentrated with all their might to switch to their spirit bodies. Whatever was jostling them about had to be something very bad. They had to help their Master and Mistress! No matter what!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura and Syaoran were far to enthralled with each other to notice that the cards that lay between them had started to glow and transform into their spirit forms. The two teens were too busy allowing their hands roam over each other that they wouldn't have noticed if a war broke out in the room…

Nightmare and Lost appeared in the spirit bodies and stabilized themselves from the shock of actually making it back to their spirit forms. Neither of them dared look behind them to see what was going on. The sound of moaning and rustling sheets only served to make them think their Master and Mistress were writhing in some sort of agony. Their eyes rested on the threat that stood just outside of the door. Seduce's ragged form was still banging futilely on the magical barrier.

"Seduce! Get out of here!" Lost commanded in his childish voice. His lantern swung threateningly in the air.

Seduce's head shot up to see the two spirits standing angrily in front of her. She looked at Lost with wide eyes. "You're supposed to be dead! Evil said! He told us all that you would be destroyed!"

"Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran saved me! And if you stop doing what ever you are doing to them they can have you from being a demon!" Lost said. The two teen's breathing was coming in as short pants, only making the two Clow Cards believe that their human Masters were being suffocated.

"Like hell!" Seduce howled and jumped back from the doorway.

"Please, Seduce, think about what you are doing!" Nightmare pleaded. "You can't go around doing horrible things! Eventually Evil will tried of you and he will dispose of you as he tried to with Lost!"

Seduce shook her head forcefully and back away some more. "No! That's not true! They're a bunch of bastards but they wouldn't do that to me! They couldn't do that to me!"

"What makes you think that? You're not that strong Seduce; all you can do is seduce people into fulfilling their desires. You would be the perfect one to get rid of." Nightmare stated. "Just gracefully come over to our side and we will never mistreat you!"

Lost bunched up his green robes in his small fists. "Please, stop hurting Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran. You can turn back to normal Seduce! When you do you'll get a human illusion and a human name! Won't that be great? Please Seduce!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Seduce screeched and clutched her head. "You lie! It's nothing but lies!" She started to breakdown and her lack of concentration broke her connection to Sakura and Syaoran. The ribbons flew back to her and began to swarm around the red demon's body. "I'm leaving! Just you wait! I'll be back and I'll destroy them! Then you'll see that you're on the losing side! You'll regret this!" She screamed and was finally enveloped on the ribbons. They dispersed and slipped out the way that they came.

"Whew, we did good pip-squeak. We got rid of Seduce without having to fight. What do you think of that?" Nightmare asked but he wasn't answered. "Pip-squeak? Kid? Lost?" Finally the navy spirit turned to see what had happened to his fellow spirit.

There was Lost standing before Syaoran's bed watching with a trance-like fascination at what was going between the teens. He stood there without blinking with his mouth agape as Sakura, whose top seemed to have been removed and flung away from the bed, began to reach down and unzip Syaoran's pants.

"Ack- no! Not for kid's eyes!" Nightmare yelped and grabbed Lost by the back of his robes and covered the boy-spirit's eyes.

"Hey! Let me go! What are they doing! What's happening?" Lost yelled as he struggled in Nightmare's grasp.

Nightmare averted his own eyes and knew that if he could blush he would be doing so at that very moment. "This isn't something that a child should see…"

Lost squirmed angrily. "We were created at the same time! I'm as old as you are, you big jerk! Let me go!"

All the ruckus that the two spirits were creating was slowly bringing Sakura and Syaoran out of their spell like state. The haziness of their minds cleared and eventually they became of each other and where they were. In the back of their minds it registered that neither teen was wearing their shirts, although Sakura still wore her bra. Sakura's skirt was rumpled and had ridden up to an indecent height; Syaoran's pants had somehow become unzipped and had started to come down to expose the green boxers that he wore beneath.

They didn't see this at all. Sakura's confused green eyes only saw Syaoran's puzzled amber eyes and likewise.

"Syaoran, what's going on?' Sakura asked breathlessly.

"I don't know…" Syaoran answered.

Fatigue began to set in on them once again since their magic had not been completely restored from their nap. So without thinking of the consequences of their actions Sakura leaned her head down to rest upon Syaoran's chiselled chest and in turned Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's small form. In their sleepy state neither thought it was wrong. On the contrary, as they both drifted off to sleep oblivious to the two spirits watching, it felt perfectly natural to be that way.

Nightmare risked a glance to the pair and smiled at their peacefully sleeping faces. Thankfully, it appeared that they did not remember the events of what had transpired just moments before, and for that Nightmare was thankful. It would be quite awkward between the two teens if they did remember.

'_Sleep peacefully my Masters, I shall stand guard as you sleep and recover your magic.'_

"Nightmare, you big jerk, you're squishing my eyeballs!" Lost wailed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A couple more hours later

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Why is it that I always find myself waking up with Syaoran so close to me?" Sakura whispered delightfully to herself. She noticed that the room was becoming considerably darker, meaning that it was getting to a later hour of the evening. Thinking that Syaoran was asleep Sakura merely snuggled up closer to his warmth and sighed contentedly, she couldn't think of a reason good enough to really get up out of the bed. Besides, she had waked up next to Syaoran so many times that it was becoming almost natural to see him there at her side; maybe it was becoming a little comforting.

As Sakura's head rested comfortingly on Syaoran's chest she heard a light chuckle come from him…

"Syaoran, you're awake!" Sakura gasped and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Syaoran opened his eye and grinned. "I didn't have the heart to tell you otherwise, it was way too comfortable to do anything."

Sakura blushed considerably and looked away from her grinning warrior out of flattered embarrassment. As she did the sheet that had been wrapped around her fell away to expose the fact that she only wore her bra and skirt.

"My- my shirt! Where is it?" Sakura gasped and tried to cover herself. Syaoran instantly swung his head away from Sakura, incidentally he found Sakura's forgotten shirt laying on the floor not far from the bed. In a polite gesture Syaoran rose from the bed and fetched his friend's shirt, only to notice that his own shirt was missing and his pants had somehow become unzipped. After hastily re-zipping his pants, Syaoran tossed Sakura's shirt back to her.

After she had put her rumpled shirt back on her body and was smoothing down the wrinkles an awkward silence rose up in the room. What had happened between them that had put them in this position of disrobement? They didn't- they couldn't have-! Sakura looked frighteningly up to Syaoran's face in search of an answer. He shrugged unreassuringly.

"I don't know what happened-." Syaoran answered Sakura's unasked question. "I don't remember anything that happened but I don't think that we _did it." _His cheeks flared cherry red as he said this. "I shirt have my pants on and you still have your p-p- panties on…" The mentioning of Sakura's undergarments made both of them blush.

"Thank goodness…" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief that she still had her virginity, although she just realized how rude it must seem to Syaoran. "Um- Syaoran- it not that I would have been extremely disgusted if I had- with you… but I just want to uh- save m-myself for when I- I'm married."

"I- I understand. I too wish to save my first time for when I am married…" Syaoran mumbled. If it was possible both of them were blushing so badly that it appeared that they were in danger of simultaneously getting nosebleeds. Cautiously Syaoran sat next to Sakura and tipped her blushing upwards so that he could look into her eyes. It seemed like now was the perfect to tell her his true feelings. Sakura seemed to sense the change in Syaoran since she kept her eyes on him attentively and listened for his words.

"Sakura… I- I-."

"Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura asked hopefully, leaning in closer.

"I'm in l-l-."

"NIGHTMARE! MISS SAKURA AND MR SYAORAN ARE AWAKE!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tee- hee, the moment spoiled by Lost, how unfortunate… Before anyone asks, no, Sakura and Syaoran have no recollection of what Seduce had them doing- remember when she took over at Miaka and Dren's house, they didn't remember what happened after that either. I hope this chapter wasn't too over the top or offensive to anyone, I'm not exactly how far I can go before crossing the line… But in any case, I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter!

I love you all! Please, I do ask that you kindly try review me! I do wish to know what you thought of the chapter, but please be nice about it… I love you, bye-bye!


	19. Toya met them Twice Before

For everyone to know; I realize that in the past chapters I have been calling the Sakura Cards 'Star Cards' but I'm switching to Sakura cards from now on. If there is any confusion or irritation created from this please take a deep breath and don't be mad. I really do love all of you.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 19

Toya met Them Twice Before

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"NIGHTMARE, MISS SAKURA AND MR SYAORAN ARE AWAKE!"

Instantly Sakura and Syaoran shot apart and swung their heads around to see the small boy-spirit Lost standing happily in the doorway staring at them with a look of utmost joy; he didn't seem to notice the bright red blushes painting Sakura's and Syaoran's faces.

"I'm so happy that you're awake and safe!" He cheered and scurried away from the door to climb up onto the bed and snuggled up between his two Masters. "I was so worried that you guys were hurt or that you would never wake up! Nightmare was worried too but not as much as me!" Lost wrapped his small arms around Sakura's waist and hugged her tight; them turned and did the same for Syaoran. The two humans hardly had any time to hug the boy back since they were still in embarrassed shock from being caught. Syaoran looked longingly over Lost's head to Sakura who smiled at him and gave him a 'you can tell me later' look.

"Syaoran, Miss Sakura, I do hope that Lost wasn't interrupting anything, was he?" Nightmare asked. He seemed to have known what had been going o in the room before Lost entered. "I am so sorry that I was not able to hold the pip-squeak back; as soon as he sensed that you were awake he had to come and see you two."

Sakura smiled and pulled Lost close to her chest and snuggled him as if he was a doll. "It's okay Nightmare, Lost isn't bothering us."

'That's what you think…' Syaoran thought sourly. "What are you two doing anyway, last time I looked both of you were still in your card forms."

"You'll be so proud Mr Syaoran! We summoned ourselves!" Lost cheered.

"Oh really?" Syaoran asked sceptically.

"Yes, it was due to our lack of ownership that we were able to transform on our own." Nightmare explained.

"Why would you want to transform in the first place, what would be the point?" Sakura asked.

Lost jumped up and looked to Sakura with his wide blue eyes. "It was horrible Miss Sakura, you were in so much danger! There was moaning and whining and you were writhing in pain on the bed! Syaoran was to! It looked like your clothes were hurting you since you were taking each others clothes off!"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed deeply as they listened to Lost, but of course the kid had know idea what he was saying. Questions started to fill their minds as Lost continued to describe how much in pain his two Masters were. How come they didn't remember any of this happening? Were they being controlled or something? From Lost's description of the events it didn't sound like they had been writhing in pain, rather writhing in pleasure…

"I can't believe that anyone would put you through that kind of torture. I will definitely try to protect you from S-."

"Okay pip-squeak, that's enough talking for now!" Nightmare swooped in and covered Lost's mouth before the boy-spirit could even finish his sentence. Thinking quickly so that Sakura and Syaoran didn't get too suspicious Nightmare hissed the first thing that came to his mind. "It's my job to protect them from _scary nightmares_."

Lost gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about- you saw how S-."

"How the scary nightmares were frightening our Masters? Yes I saw it." Nightmare looked over to the two humans who still sat on the bed. "I apologize for any mishap that occurred when you awoke, I will try harder in the future to have you two avoid having nightmares."

Sakura shook her head, "it's okay Nightmare, I don't even remember the nightmare so there's no need to apologize." Nightmare bowed gratefully but he still felt Syaoran's burning amber eyes staring holes through him. Even if Sakura had fallen for the lame lie, Syaoran sure wasn't going to. It meant that the next time the nightmare spirit was alone with his Master he would be ordered to tell the truth.

Lost was realised from Nightmare's grasp and skittered back to his Mistress. "I'm just glad that both my Masters are okay!" He said happily.

"Both Masters…" Sakura turned to Syaoran with expecting eyes. "You said you would tell me what that was about when we woke up. We're awake so can you tell me now?" She asked innocently.

"Well- um-." Syaoran blushed and thought about how he was going to explain things. It didn't help that Lost was staring up at him with the same expecting look that Sakura was and Nightmare grinning with mirth from the door. It was best that he just get it over with and say what he needed to say. "Sakura I want you to listen carefully and not jump to conclusions. The Sakura Cards and Clow Cards recognize their Masters by their auras, it's more reliable since an aura never changes. Are you following me?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Sakura nodded.

Syaoran smiled, "That's good. Now, you know we're close, right?"

Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand. "Of course we're close, Syaoran."

"Right, well, it seems that we're so close that our auras have begun to intertwine with one another. Your aura weaving in with mine, my aura weaving in with yours..." Syaoran felt the blush on his face deepened as he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's to make his point clearer. "Because of this the Cards now recognize me as their Master as well, is that alright?"

Sakura was silent as she let the information sink in, but once it was sorted out in her head a bright smile spread across her face. "Of course it's alright Syaoran, I think it is so sweet that our auras are entwining. It just shows how deep our friendship is." 'I can only hope that it's more that that.'

Syaoran felt his heart sink a little bit when Sakura said 'friendship'. 'It's more than friendship that I feel for you Sakura, can't you see that? Can't you feel it?' "Yeah Sakura, our friendship…"

An awkward silence fell over the room as the two humans looked at each other longingly, yet both of them missing the other's gaze. Nightmare shifted uncomfortably where he stood as he sensed the tension in the room. 'This cannot be good for my matchmaking plan that I have for Miss Sakura and Syaoran…' Thankfully it was Lost who saved the room from the tension.

"Um, do I get to be a Sakura Card now?" He asked tentatively.

Sakura jumped a little in surprise, she had forgotten that Lost was still sitting gin her lap. "Of course Lost, I think I've gotten back enough magic to transform you and Nightmare." She smiled and hugged Lost closer to her.

Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder so that she looked up at him. "If you don't mind Sakura, I think that I'll transform Nightmare." Nightmare looked up in surprise and straightened his stance to seem more presentable.

"Go ahead, I think that you're a little closer to Nightmare than I am." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Syaoran got up from the bed and stood before Nightmare awkwardly. "What do I do?"

Sakura smiled. "You think about the Clow Card you want to change and picture your magic surrounding that card. Let your magic flow out of you and surround that card, think of the transformation and feeling that card become closer to you. Just like this." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her pink magic became visible and wrapped around Lost like a blanket, lifting the boy off the bed slowly. The boy-spirit sparkled and his face lit up in a bright grin; he looked as if he couldn't have been happier. The change was instant, there was a flash and Lost reverted to his card form where he changed to a Sakura Card then he changed back to his spirit form where that change became complete. It was the most extraordinary feeling Syaoran had ever felt, he suddenly was able to feel Lost close to him, the connection was stronger than it had been before. It was warm and kind and it made Syaoran suddenly aware of the others. He felt the other cards within his mind as well, it was the most amazing connection; all the cards were reaching out to him, greeting him and accepting him…

"Miss Sakura, I feel so tingly inside!" Lost giggled.

"So do I." Sakura giggled. "Now you try Syaoran."

"Okay." Syaoran turned determinedly to Nightmare and closed his eyes. He pictured Nightmare being surrounded by green magic. Just like the image he had in his mind, Syaoran let his magic flow out and surround Nightmare for real, thinking of how Nightmare would be when he was transformed, what it would feel like to be able to feel Nightmare with him as well. Just as he thought it a spark formed within his mind. He knew it was Nightmare. The spark grew bigger and brighter until the feeling of Nightmare being with him was exactly like the feeling he felt with Lost.

"Mr Syaoran, you did it!" Lost's voice broke through Syaoran concentration.

Syaoran opened his eyes to see a grinning Nightmare standing before him. "Thank you so much." The spirit whispered and hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Uh- right." Syaoran reached up and clumsily hugged Nightmare back.

"Aw, Mr Syaoran and Nightmare are having a moment!" Lost cooed.

"They look so cute together." Sakura giggled. Immediately the two men broke their embrace.

"So, now that you're transformed what do we do now?" Syaoran wondered, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's going on 6 o'clock," Nightmare replied. Sakura gasped and scrambled up from the bed.

"You're kidding me! My dad must be freaking out! First I skip out on school and now I'm not even at home; I didn't even call him! I've got to go home right now!"

"You don't have to go! You don't have to go!" Lost cried and his lantern suddenly zoomed into the room to halt Sakura where she stood.

"Why not?" She asked quickly.

"Because we took the liberty of informing your father that you would be staying the night here." Nightmare said.

"I told Mr Kinomoto that I had a nightmare and I really wanted Miss Sakura to stay the night and make sure no bed bugs got me." Lost giggled.

"He seemed to find the explanation plausible and since today is Friday he said it was fine that you stayed the night here." Nightmare finished.

"How did you get the Kinomoto's number?" Syaoran asked.

Nightmare looked down to the floor and had the decency to look embarrassed that he had been caught snooping. Lost on the other hand motioned from his lantern to fetch something and when it returned Syaoran's address book was balanced on top.

"We just used the number in that little book that had 'Kinomoto Sakura' written above it and a red heart drawn around it!"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran choked and grabbed for the little green book and hid it behind his back.

"That reminds me, Lost and I found your book bags out there-," Nightmare motioned out the door to the main part of the apartment, "here's the note that was attached." The spirit dug into his robes and pulled out a slip of paper, which he handed over to Syaoran. The instant he read it Syaoran wanted to hurt Eriol, badly. He handed it over to Sakura who blushed and covered her face in her hands. The note read:

I'll give you three guesses what Tomoyo and I have recorded on her camera…

Your Friend

Hiiragisawa Eriol

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

With Toya and Yukito

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Toya, you have to tell me why you were so rude today." Yuki prodded. They had just gotten back from the restaurant and the mall and were now settled in their living room. All throughout their meal and walking in the mall Yuki had prodded at Toya to tell him why he had acted so strangely towards Miaka and Dren.

Toya shifted unsurely on the couch. "I don't know what to say. When I saw those two- it was like déjà vu… it's really hard to explain. I've been trying to figure it out ever since I saw them but every time I try and focus on why they seemed so familiar my mind goes all blurry. It's like something is preventing me from remembering."

Yuki cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, Toya? How could something be preventing you from remembering, are you saying that there could be some… magic involved?"

Toya's head shot up and he looked at Yuki with a surprised expression. "Yes! That's it! It has to be magic."

"Then… maybe the other me could help…" Yuki trailed off as he stood and placed his hands upon Toya's head. Inside of him, Yue knew what Toya was remembering could be dangerous for Toya since he no longer had any magic but since Yue owed Toya it was only fair. So the moon guardian let a bit of his magic run into Toya's mind and sought out the magical barrier that prevented non-magical humans from remembering. The magic that created the barrier was special but it hadn't always been in Toya's mind- before he had given his magic to Yue, Toya had been free to remember since he possessed magic; but the instant that magic had been given away Toya lost those specific memories.

It almost sounded like a click went off in Toya's head and suddenly it was all there. The insignificant memories that had been forgotten suddenly surfaced. Toya remembered why he had felt déjà vu when he saw Miaka and Dren. Suddenly it made sense to him why he had thought of when Sakura had been born and his mother's death when he had seen them. It was all so clear now…

"I _have_ seen them before; I've met them and talked with them- but it's impossible- it's been so long, yet they look exactly the same…" Toya rambled to himself.

"Toya, you're not making any sense- I don't get it." Yuki said; he was curious to know what Yue had helped Toya remember.

Toya sighed and ran his hand through his short dark hair. "If I tell you something, Yuki, will you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked seriously.

"I promise." Yuki said, eager to know what his friend was thinking of.

"Miaka and Dren, I remember where I saw them before. It was in the hospital, when

Sakura was born."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Flashback

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A very young version of Toya was wandering down the halls of the hospital, like he had for the past half hour. The quietness of the hospital was really starting to get to him. He had never liked being in the big, sterile buildings in the first place but it seemed to be bugging him more now than before. Maybe it was because he was alone at the moment.

"Come on Dad, where are you?" Toya grumbled to himself. It had been a while since he had gotten separated from his father. When the nurse had come to announce that Nadeshiko had given birth to a baby girl there had been an excited rush to see the new baby. That's when Toya had gotten separated from his father so after a short while Toya took off to try and find his missing family.

"I wander what she looks like." Toya mumbled to himself, thinking about what his new baby sister would be like. "She could look like a monster… but I guess Mom and Dad would still love her…"

Suddenly a faint cry came to Toya's ears. It brought the oddest feeling to him, a tingling, and warm feeling; one of almost comfort. The crying was very faint but it sounded like it was crying out for him to go to it. So Toya followed with his ears through the maze of halls in search of what was calling him. He weaved through several hallways and ducked into a couple of rooms so that he would not be caught by any of the medical staff.

Finally he was brought to a lone, empty corridor that had a glass window running along one wall. The crying was definitely coming from behind the glass so Toya took a step forward to see who was crying. The strange thing was, as soon as he stepped in front of the glass, the crying stopped.

"What's going on?" Toya wondered. He peered in at all the babies who lay in little cribs, their tiny bodies wrapped up in soft blankets to keep them warm. "One of you called me here? Which one of you is my sister?" Toya whispered against the glass.

He didn't know how long he had been staring through the glass trying to guess, but it must have been a long time. Suddenly he was aware that someone was standing next to him. It was a surprise to see someone at his side since he hadn't heard any footsteps coming down the hall; it was almost like the person had just slowly appeared there.

Toya found the stranger kind of odd looking. She was older than he was, probably in her really late teens. She was dressed in a simple white slip and had a waterfall of the longest stark white hair Toya had ever seen. He must not have been very discreet in his staring because the girl looked down at him after a second and smiled delightfully. There was something about her face, or maybe her aura that made Toya instantly trust her, only as a child would.

"Do you know which one is my baby sister?" He asked innocently.

The woman nodded and lifted her hand to point to a child that lay nearest to the glass.

Toya stood on his tiptoes to get the best look at her. The baby was very small and red faced, but she was sleeping peacefully among her nest of pink blankets. If he squinted and turned his head a little to the side, she looked sort of like a really red tomato, or possible a beet, but other than that the baby was kind of cute.

"Do you want to know her name?" The woman asked. Toya nodded eagerly. "Her name is Sakura."

"Sakura… that's a pretty name." Toya said. A hand laid itself upon his shoulder and he turned to his other side to see who it was. A man dressed all in black stood there staring down at him. Like the woman, Toya never heard any footsteps coming down the hall to announce the man, but none the less there he stood.

The man looked over to baby Sakura and smiled gently. "There are great things planned for her in the future. A destiny that has been shaped for her for hundreds of years…"

Toya gaped at the man before turning to look at Sakura, thinking that maybe he was talking about the wrong baby. "Sakura has a destiny?" He stared at the baby as she began to stir. Toya glanced overt to the woman to see what she thought but she wasn't there. Toya gasped and spun to face the man only to find that he too had also disappeared.

As if they were never there…

"Hey, Toya, there you are! Everyone's been so worried about you!" Fujitaka called as he turned the corner into the corridor that Toya stood in. He walked up to his young son and gave him a tight hug. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Here, I guess. Looking at my baby sister." Toya answered.

Fujitaka smiled warmly and turned to look in the room as well. "Do you know which one she is?" He asked, knowing full well that Toya didn't know. To his surprise Toya pointed to the child nearest to the glass, it was the same baby that Fujitaka had gazed upon earlier in Nadeshiko's room.

"That's Sakura, Dad, and she has big things planned for her in the future."

Toya didn't even see the shocked look his father was giving him as he looked at his new baby sister.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End Flashback

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yuki stared at Toya with an expression akin to awe. In his mind, Yue knew that it was just like them to show up to see the person that would one day free them.

Toya smiled sheepishly. "It sounds weird, doesn't it? But I swear it's true, Yuki."

"I believe you, Toya, but that was so ago. Maybe the two you saw in the hospital looked _similar_ to the Miaka and Dren that we just saw, but they can't be the same person. They'd have to be older now if they were the same person. Maybe it's just a mix up. You were very young when Sakura was born."

"I know that it's impossible, but I just _know _that they're the same people." Toya said seriously. "Besides, that isn't the only time I've met them."

"Oh?"

"It was just after Mom died, they came to me again." Toya said with a faraway look in his eyes as he went back to that day in his past.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Flashback

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Why- why did you have to go! I didn't want you to leave, Mom!" A slightly older version of Toya cried. He slammed his small fists into the ground angrily and let trails of hot tears run down his face. "Mom, you can't be dead! I still need you here!"

"Toya, are you okay?" Asked a very young Sakura. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red from crying. Toya looked up to her from the ground and hastily wiped his eyes so that she didn't see his tears; he had to be strong for her.

"I'm fine, Sakura, I wasn't crying!" Toya said harshly, a little more harshly than he meant.

Sakura stepped back and her lips quivered slightly. "But, it looked like you were crying. It's okay to cry- Daddy and me were crying. He said that you shouldn't be afraid to cry because it shows that you are strong enough to show that you are hurting."

Toya shook his head. "That works for some people, but not everyone Sakura. I don't cry; I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sakura whispered and slowly walked up to her older brother. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged Toya close to her and began to break down into tears. "I want you to cry- it – it will make you feel a little better, (sob, sob). Please don't hold it in Toya, just cry."

Tears began to build up in Toya's eyes and slowly he began to cry with his sister. They embraced each other and cried for the loss of their dear mother. It wasn't fair that she was taken away, but still Nadeshiko was gone. Toya brought Sakura into a tight brotherly hug and felt her tears soak into his shirt, just as his tears soaked into her hair. Their tears flowed for a long time and only when Sakura fell asleep in Toya's lap did Toya cease his own crying.

Sniffing back his last tears Toya looked down to his peacefully sleeping sister.

"You're so young, Sakura, you didn't even get to spend much time with Mom. Dad and I got more time because we're older- it's not fair."

"_Life rarely ever is fair." _

Toya froze as he heard the voice. Something in the back of his mind knew the voice from somewhere. He looked over in the direction that he heard the voice and at his side sat a woman dressed in a simple white slip and had long stark white hair. How had she gotten there? Nobody, to his knowledge, had walked into the backyard. In the back of Toya's mind something whispered to him that they had met before- but when had that been? Where had he seen her?

"_We know that all too well…."_

Toya turned his head rapidly to the other side where he heard a second voice come from, only to see another figure sitting at his side. This one was male, and dressed all in black. Again, as Toya looked at the man's face, there was a feeling of familiarity. Kind of like they had met before but he couldn't remember where…

Sakura stirred in Toya's lap and he glanced down at her, she looked as peaceful as the day he had first seen her at the hospital. That memory was kind of fuzzy since it seemed so long ago, but when the strange pale woman reached over and gently stroked Sakura's auburn hair it spurred Toya's memory into clearing up what he remembered. There were two people in that hospital corridor with him when he first saw Sakura. One all white: one all black.

"You were there at the hospital when Sakura was born, weren't you?" Toya asked in a low whisper.

The two strangers smiled and nodded.

"Now you're here because my mother died, aren't you?" Toya said.

Again the strangers nodded.

Toya hugged Sakura's sleeping body close to him and scrunched his face so that the tears in his eyes wouldn't fall. "I get it- you come to where there is life or death. Are you two spirits of some kind?"

The man smirked and looked off in the direction of Toya's house. "You could say that…"

"Can you give me back my Mom?" Toya asked quietly. "Not just for me- Sakura still needs Mom for a lot of things. Please, can you bring Mom back for Sakura?"

"We can't do that…" Mumbled the woman. "…But- but we can do something else."

"What can you do?"

"We give you the ability to see your mother again, she wont be alive but you'll be able to see her and sometimes talk to her. But in return you must give this gift away in the future to another." The woman said.

"Why?"

"Because this person will be a friend of Sakura's and will be the other face of your closest friend. He will die without it." The woman said. "Do you wish to accept this gift? Can you keep the magic for a time until you have to let it go?"

Toya swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and nodded.

"Good. Hold out your hands." The man instructed.

Toya did so nervously and both the woman and the man took hold of his hands. All at once a power rushed into him. It was stronger than the magic he had always felt inside of him. It was clean and pure and powerful, flowing deep into his being and combining with his soul. As the two hands that grasped his hands let go Toya opened his eyes and for a second saw that people kneeling before him didn't look the same. There were images of different people imposed on top of them- chained people.

Toya saw that before he passed out in the back yard.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Toya awoke with a jolt only to find himself in his house. Someone must have found him asleep out in the backyard with Sakura and brought them in. He was now laid out on the couch with a blanket thrown over his body. Remembering what had happened before he had passed out, Toya shot up from the couch to see where the two strangers were. They were nowhere to be seen but someone else was in the room.

Across from where Toya lay, Sakura's still sleeping form lay tucked beneath a soft blanket. Toya's eyes widened as he saw the one person he thought he's never see again hovering near Sakura's head. _'So the gift was for real…'_

"M- Mom?" Toya asked in a whisper.

Nadeshiko turned to her son and floated over to his side. She smiled warmly down at him and Toya felt tears coming to his eyes. He really could see her. It was his mother. She still had her wonderful smile and sparkling eyes. Toya couldn't take his eyes from her, not even long enough to take in the most dazzling angel wings that adorned his mother's back.

"_My darling Toya, I've already been told of your new gift and I'm so delighted that you accepted it. You're a very lucky boy. I'll be checking in on you and Sakura once in a while so always keep your eyes open." _Nadeshiko's voice echoed lightly in the room. _"And even if Sakura can't see me, could you tell her that I love her and will be watching over her? Even in the times when you can't see me, I'll always be watching over the two of you." _

Toya nodded without taking his eyes off of his mother. Strangely, all the pain that he had felt from his mother's death felt less, now that he was able to see her spirit. It made Nadeshiko a little less gone to him. Nadeshiko smiled to her son and then glanced over to smile at her daughter.

"_She has something so special in store for her, but don't tell her. Let it be a surprise when it happens. There are a lot of people and spirits out there watching over Sakura, but I still want you to watch her so she doesn't get hurt. I'll come see you again soon, Toya." _Nadeshiko kissed Toya's head before her angel body glittered beautifully and faded from Toya's sight.

Toya smiled and reached out into the air where he had seen his mother then looked over to his sister with a grin.

'So Sakura, you must be something very special for all these people to love and watch over you… I wonder, what kind of destiny you really have…'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

End Flashback

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yuki stood staring at Toya. "That- that magic that was given to you- your gift- you gave it to me didn't you?"

Toya nodded. "Yeah- the woman said that I had to give the magic away to the other face of my closest friend; I can't think of anyone closer than you, Yuki. I always knew that I wouldn't be able to see spirits forever so it didn't hurt too much when I had to give the magic to you. At least I wouldn't lose my closest friend."

"That is so sweet, Toya." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, it was nothing- the magic wasn't mine in the first place." Toya scratched the back of his head modestly.

"But who the magic belonged to in the first place, you really think that it was Miaka and Dren?" Yuki asked.

Toya nodded. "I'm very sure, I mean how many people in the world would go around looking like them?"

"Not many." Yuki laughed. "So, you think that they're a pair of un-ageing sorcerers or something?" Secretly Yue was rolling his eyes at the fact that Miaka and Dren were being called sorcerers, the idea sounded ridiculous.

"No. I don't think they're sorcerers." Toya said. He thought back to the images he saw after he received his magical gift- the chained people. He could sense something brief from them- it was a powerful feeling; something ancient and sad…

"Yuki, I don't even think they're human."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside the Daidouji Residence

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol and Tomoyo stood close together near under the porch light of her home. Tomoyo and twirling a beautiful violet flower in her hands, it had been a flower that Eriol had created just for her… The night around them was dark and quiet and set the perfect mood to the two.

"Eriol, this night was so amazing; my mother really liked you at dinner and I loved the movie we went to." Tomoyo said, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Yes, I couldn't have made this night any better even if I tried." Eriol whispered back. "But the hour is late and you really must be going inside." The sorcerer grasped one of Tomoyo's hands and placed a kiss upon it, such as a gallant prince would kiss a princess's hand. Tomoyo blushed and giggled happily.

"You're such a romantic Eriol." She giggled.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and that's a bad thing?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, that's never a bad thing," she whispered and placed her hands on either side of Eriol's face and leaned in to place a kiss of her own on Eriol's cheek.

"I thought you weren't supposed to kiss on the first date." Eriol pointed out.

Tomoyo smiled and reached behind her to open the door. "Oh, but you kissed my hand." She stepped up into her house and looked down to her hansom sorcerer who stood before her. "I was only returning the favour." Tomoyo closed the door softly, leaving Eriol on her doorstep with a smile and a blush painting his face.

He turned and began to make his way back to his car, which had been parked just outside the gates of the Daidouji Estate. Just as he made to his car and was about to start it a magic increase in the air made him pause. He knew this feeling. They had decided to show up. Eriol adjusted his rear-view mirror so that he was able to clear see the anxious faces of Life and Death sitting in his back seats.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Eriol said. "I know this concerns what happened today."

"Eriol, this is serious. Toya was not supposed to even feel déjà vu when he looked at Miaka and Dren, it just proves that something has gone wrong." Life said.

"Maybe it is just the residual dregs of his magic that allows him to feel that he knows them." Eriol pointed out.

"No, that it not it." Death shook his head. "It is because of something that Life and I have not foreseen."

"And that would be?"

"We are weakening." Life cried. "Look at us! Can't you feel the magic slowly draining from us?" Her chains rattled and lifted to right under Eriol's nose so that he had a close up of the damage done to the silver links. They were cracked and chipped and looked a lot less than 100 percent.

Eriol's eyes hardened and he took on a very serious demeanour. "This isn't good."

"The destruction of our chains should be a good thing but it is taking too long, our magic is slipping away from us and weakening all the precautions that stand to protect us. The magic that allows us and Miaka and Dren to interact with non-magical people and not have them remember who we or they are afterwards is slowly degrading, along with the magic the erases us all from all history text and pictures." Death said solemnly.

"And if the magic disappears completely everyone will remember the numerous encounters they've had with you two and Miaka and Dren. The public would see the ancient paintings of you; the pictures of births or massacres where either Miaka and Dren or you two personally showed up, everything. All the records that ever mentioned Miaka and Dren would suddenly show up. There would be a mass panic if that happens, people would hunt you guys down and demand to know who and what you guys are. You'd never have peace." Eriol said.

Life nodded and wiped her black eyes on her sleeve. "And it's not just the magic that we're worried about. If we are not freed soon and we continue to bleed magic like this soon we will just drain away. Miaka and Dren will cease to exist along with us. There will be no life and no death. The Earth will be forced to exist in the same perpetual torture that we ourselves live in; being neither living nor dead with no way to end the misery."

"That would be horrible." Eriol said.

"So you see our dilemma? Eriol, we need you to try and urge Sakura and Syaoran to speed up their captures." Death stated.

"I see, since this is a very extreme circumstance I will do my best to speed them up." Eriol said. "Is there anything else that you are worried about?" The sorcerer closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his temples in an attempt to keep himself awake in the late hour. Immediately the magic in the air went dormant but the presence of people remained so the sorcerer knew that they had not left but merely changed.

"Yes, there is one more thing that bothers me." Stated a female voice that was not Life's.

"And that is?" Eriol asked. He didn't bother to open his eyes since he seemed too tired now to do so. He felt so tired now that he might not be able to drive all the way to his house.

"I'm worried that someone might figure out that if you spell Dren's name backwards it spells nerd." The girl answered and her light laughter filled the car.

Eriol smirked and opened his eyes to look at the back seats. He saw that his guests were no longer back there. But her also noticed another thing.

He had somehow ended up in the driveway of his home…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oh, what a way to end the chapter! I hope that everyone is happy that I updated so soon. My back hurts so much because I worked for an entire day straight! Please I just ask that you kindly review me and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I love you all dearly and I hope that you all leave me kind reviews! Bye!


	20. Sick Days

Oh, I just got a new laptop and it is so different from my old computer. It doesn't have Microsoft Word on it so if you spot a lot of abnormal spelling mistakes please try to skip them. I'm still getting used to all the differences between my old computer and my new one- it's really different, especially with all the messing around my Dad was doing with it.

Okay... on with the show!

Illness- "**_Hello"_**

Sorrow- "_Hello"_

_(This is just so you can tell them apart better.)_

Links in a Chain

Chapter 20

Sick Days

Syaoran had kicked up quite a fit in light of Eriol's little note. He tried to call the reincarnated sorcerer but Eriol's cell phone had been turned off for some reason, which only made Syaoran's bad mood worse. Sakura also fretted about the tape what Tomoyo could possibly do with it. The newly transformed Sakura Cards could only stand back and hope that they weren't caught in the middle.

It was late into the night, early in to the morning, when Syaoran finally came out of his room with a defeated look on his face. The spirits looked up from the foreign movie they were watching to look at their Master with anxious looks.

"Have you calmed down yet, Syaoran?" Nightmare inquired.

Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm calm."

"And Miss Sakura?" Lost asked.

"She fell asleep." Syaoran said. Lost nodded and scampered off the couch to Syaoran's room and closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Syaoran wondered. He sat down next the nightmare spirit and glanced that the movie he was watching.

"Don't worry about the pip-squeak, he's just being paranoid. The whole episode with the scary things has got him terrified that something may happen to his precious Miss Sakura if he looks away for more than a second. In short, if you're going to want some alone time with Miss Sakura in the future you're going to have to seal Lost back in his card form." Nightmare shook his head.

"He's that scared?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep." Nightmare nodded and went back to watching the movie. Syaoran smirked as he watched the spirit stare at the screen intently. Nightmare's eyes never once flicked down to the subtitles yet he didn't seem to have any trouble understanding what the people said in the movie. After watching a particularly violent and frightening scene Syaoran finally asked the question.

"What _are_ you watching, Nightmare?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Nightmare shrugged. "I liked the sound of it."

"I bet…" Syaoran chuckled. The pair decided to watch the rest of it and at some points in the movie Nightmare commented on Freddy's technique even went as far as to jot down some notes on a spare piece of paper for any future reference. It wasn't that the movie was scaring Syaoran or anything; it was the fact that Nightmare continued to enjoy the movie as if it were a comedy that was starting to freak him out. Thankfully when the credits began to roll Syaoran took the opportunity to turn the TV off. Now was the prefect time to question Nightmare but when he turned around Nightmare was no longer in his seat.

The balcony door was open though…

"I know what you want to ask me Syaoran." Nightmare said as Syaoran stepped out into the night air. "I don't want to answer those questions."

"I have to know what happened, Nightmare." Syaoran said seriously. "Tell me who was in my home. I know that Sakura and I were under some kind of control but who was the one controlling us? What exactly happened between Sakura and I in my room?"

Nightmare looked away with an embarrassed look on his face. He didn't look like he was going to answer any of the questions.

Syaoran sighed. "Please don't make me order you to do as I say, I don't want to do that."

"Please don't, I'll tell you." Nightmare sighed and hung his head. "It was Seduce, she was the one who was controlling you; that why you have no memory of what happened. My guess is she was here to finish you two but there was some kind of barrier in the doorway that preventing her from coming in."

"Hiiragisawa." Syaoran guessed; it had to be the other sorcerer.

"Yes, well, Lost and I were able to shoo her away without any major confrontation, although it was obvious that that woman is seriously unbalanced right now." Nightmare said sadly and ran his hands through his navy hair. "Once she left I turned around and saw that you two were- for lack of a better word- you were getting it on."

Syaoran choked. "What?"

Nightmare looked extremely uncomfortable under his Master's gaze. "You know- foreplay before the human act of procreation… but as soon as Seduce left you slowed to a stop and went back to sleep…"

"How could I fall for something like that in the first place? Seduce just waltzed in here and stared working her magic and we just went right along with it, no resistance! What if I really did take Sakura? Or Seduce managed to kill us while we were under her control? Where would we all be if that were to happen?"

"Screwed." Nightmare grumbled.

"How do I stop this from happening again?" The warrior asked to no one in particular. "How can I protect Sakura from this when it's my own desires that are working against me?"

"Try be-ridding yourself of your desires for Miss Sakura." Nightmare offered. "That may work."

"Like stop loving her?" Syaoran asked, horrified at the idea. Nightmare also appeared horrified that Syaoran interpreted his words that way.

"No! No! I didn't mean stop loving Miss Sakura." Nightmare stammered. "I meant to satisfy your desires toward Miss Sakura. If both of you were to consummate your love as soon as possible there would longer be a desire that Seduce could feed off of."

Syaoran stared at the card as if he had grown another head. For a second Nightmare was actually hopeful that his Master was considering his words, making the spirit's secret matchmaking plans complete. That was, until Syaoran raised his fist and whacked Nightmare a good one on the back of the spirit's head.

"Not a chance on your life, Nightmare. I would never do that to Sakura for the sake of being immune to Seduce. She deserves more than that." He growled. "We'll just have to change Seduce into a Sakura Card before she does any more damage."

"Yeah, that could work too." Nightmare pouted, rubbing the back of his head. Syaoran shot Nightmare one last look before heading inside to check up on Sakura and get some sleep for himself.

Carefully the warrior opened his bedroom door to peek in on his precious cherry blossom; she was asleep in the same place where he had left her. Her body was bathed in the soft light that came from the moon, stars and the soft glow that radiated off of Lost and his lantern. The duel glows illuminated Sakura in a way that made her appear like an earth bound angel in his bed. Her spirit watcher was perched high on his lantern in the corner and watched his Mistress with determined, unblinking eyes.

"You look so serious Lost, are you afraid that of you blink she won't be there anymore?" Syaoran asked. To be honest, that's how he felt sometimes when Sakura seemed too perfect to be real. To Syaoran's amazement the lost spirit nodded.

"I am afraid Mr Syaoran." Lost whispered. "I'm so afraid that if I look away from Miss Sakura for too long I'll never see her again. The night that I stayed at her house to protect her I looked away from her to talk to the other Sakura Cards; Nightmare got in that night. He took me away. I thought I would never see Miss Sakura or you ever again. I was trapped in my lantern and dieing- but you came and got me-." Lost sniffed sadly and rubbed his eyes, though there were no tears welling there.

"Miss Sakura and I died, Mr Syaoran, we were dead for a few seconds. If we had stayed dead- I really never would have seen you or Miss Sakura again and that would have been that worst thing anyone could have ever done. Even if I was in heaven it would feel like hell without you two." The small spirit dissolved into sobs but kept his eyes on Sakura.

Syaoran stared at the boy with an ache in his heart; he knew what Lost was feeling. It was the unbearable feeling of almost loosing the thing that you loved most in the world. Syaoran had felt the pain when Sakura had been dead for the short time before her spirit rejoined her body. The only thing Syaoran thought to do was quietly walk over to the boy and wrap his arms around the spirit's shaking body. Lost instantly reached out and grabbed on to Syaoran's shirt and snuggled as close as he could to his Master, like a scared child would snuggled t it's father for comfort.

"Shh, it's okay Lost. You'll never loose me or Sakura, we'll always be with you." Syaoran whispered to Lost. Lost tightened his grip on Syaoran and sobbed more into Syaoran shirt. It was kind of awkward for Syaoran to be showing all of this affection to the spirit but what could he do, the boy was so sad and terrified.

Slowly Syaoran backed up to his bed and laid down with Lost still clutching to him. He turned on his side so that the spirit was cuddled between him and Sakura. Slowly the sobbing subsided and it was silent for a long while, a time in which Syaoran began to fall asleep. Lost squirmed a little in his spot and peeked over at Syaoran with his big blue eyes. He seemed a little nervous.

"Mr Syaoran, I-I love you." He whispered very quietly. "I love Miss Sakura too."

Syaoran smiled in the half-light given off by Lost and slung his arm over Lost and Sakura so that he drew them closer to him. "We feel the same about you Lost. Nightmare too." Lost smiled happily and snuggled down between his masters.

Sakura's lips twitched into a smile that no one saw as she listened to the last exchange between the two boys. She had been awake since Syaoran had come into the room and remained awake to listen in on the heartfelt talk between Lost and Syaoran. 'Syaoran really does have a kind heart.' She thought adoringly.

But it wasn't just her who was watching the exchange, no; there was also a pair of navy eyes staring in from the doorway. Nightmare smiled gently as he looked in on the almost family looking scene and closed the door with a small click. To him, everything was perfect. So he sat himself down on the couch and decided to watch the rest of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At The Park

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The streetlights were the only source of light in the park in the wee hours of the morning. On one set of swings a strange woman dressed in a sickly yellow Chinese dress swung back and forth contently on a swing. Across the small park another woman clad in lavender robes was swinging to and fro in sync with first woman. They were far enough apart that they both were in their right minds. A little off to the side, sitting comfortably in the grass, was a mangled beast. At his side sat a spectacularly beautiful woman dressed in red.

They were ignored by the teenagers gathered at the gates of the park; as a matter of fact it was as if the teenagers couldn't see them. The humans just went on with their business of late night smoking and drinking and whatever else teens did in the late hours of the night. The spirits, since that was what they were, gave no notice to them and went on with their own conversations.

"**_Did you know, Sorrow, that smoking can cause several different kinds of illnesses?"_** Illness asked benignly.

"_No, I didn't. What kinds?" _Sorrow asked as her swing flew backwards.

"**_Well you end up with a slew of deferent conditions like, lung cancer-." _**A smoking teenager started coughing violently, **_"throat cancer-." _** Another smoker started to rub his throat, **_"heart problems-." _**A girl clutched to her chest over her heart as if she were in pain, **_"not to mention you shorten your life immensely."_** One of the older men started to wheeze before he just dropped to the ground and stopped moving. Sorrow and Illness never took notice of the commotion that was happening near them, they only continued to swing and talk to one another.

"_That sounds wonderful," _Sorrow smiled. "_But did you know that depression isn't just for adults? Teenagers, often in high school, end up with undiagnosed depression-."_ A young woman amongst the group suddenly felt a wave of despair sweep through her; she quickly made an excuse and bid her friends' goodnight, _"Sometimes it's so bad that it ends up in suicide."_

"**_Oh dear." _**Illness shrugged.

"_Yep." _Sorrow nodded.

"**_I heard drinking could also cause depression." _**Illness said.

"_It does. It does." _Sorrow nodded. They never looked over when a few of the drinkers began to drift away from the group.

"**_You also end up with different kinds of liver problems from drinking." _**Illness stated as she swept some of her ragged blond hair away from her face. "**_And you know humans, they just need their livers." _**The last few of the drinkers began to look a little sickly and started to clutch at their lower abdomens.

"_Their livers, their lungs, their hearts, their brains. Humans say they need that stuff but do they really take care of what they got?" _ Sorrow asked.

"**_No."_** Illness sighed, as if she really cared about hearts, lungs, or brains; it's not like she had any of those. Finally the two girls seemed to notice the group of unmoving bodies that lay haphazardly at the gates of the park.

"_Tsk, tsk, I wonder what happened to them?" _Sorrow wondered.

Illness slowed her swing down so that she could get a better look. "**_Don't know, maybe they all fell asleep."_** The two spirits shrugged it off and got off their swings so that they could stretch. As soon as they came within a few feet of each other they instantly became unbalanced and returned to the normal insanity that they displayed. Fear sighed, he was just getting used to the sane version of the retards.

"**_Here puppy, puppy, puppy." _**Illness cooed to Fear as she tripped over her feet and stumbled into Sorrow.

"Don't call me puppy, I'm not a dog." Growled Fear.

"_Awe, but we have a question for the cute little puppy." _Sorrow giggled and patted Fear on the head.

"Ask it then." Fear snorted and snapped at Sorrow as she tried to come closer.

"_Where do you." **"Find sick people?"**_

"At the hospital, retards, where else?" Fear answered.

"_**Then that's where."**"We want to go."_

In a flourishing gust of wind Sorrow and Illness took off in to the air and headed in a random direction, flying every which way and never quite going straight. It was almost sad to watch as they nose dived to the ground but caught themselves before the hit the hard pavement; that's how they were created to be, no amount of magic would ever be able to make them sane when they stood within 10 feet of each other and they could never be apart from other for long periods of time. A sad existence.

The two spirits on the ground watched as their fellow spirits zoomed away until the streaks of lavender and yellow could no longer be seen on the horizon. Fear chanced a glance down to the seductive spirit who sat at his side with a faraway look on her face.

"Hey, you've been like this ever since you got back from where ever you left to, are you alright? Did something happen?" Fear asked. He gently nudged the woman with his snout to break her out of the strange daze that she was in.

Seduce started and turned her head to look at Fear. "Do you think Evil is going to keep me around much longer Fear?" Seduce asked quietly.

Fear cocked his head to the side. "Why would he want to get rid of you?"

"I don't know, it's just a thought. I've been thinking lately and some things are just bugging me." Seduce shrugged. What was bugging her was the little spat that went on at Syaoran's apartment. Lost and Nightmare looked so well and good as normal, free Clow Cards, would she be like that if she were to go to that side? That's what they were created for in the first place… and Nightmare had said that she wouldn't be mistreated, like she was being treated as now by Pain and Evil.

"Don't let anything bug you Seduce, you're fine here, with us- with me. The card captors are nothing but two overgrown kids with pointy swords and staffs who don't have half a mind to share between them." Fear said as his attempt to try and cheer Seduce up.

"If that's true, how did they get change Nightmare back or save Lost from his lantern? Maybe we really aren't giving them enough credit… maybe they're stronger than we think they are." Seduce said.

Fear snorted and stood up to shake himself off. "Maybe it's just you Seduce. Don't read in to the humans little tricks, it'll only give you a headache."

Seduce smiled at Fear and gave the monster a sweet kiss on his snout. "Alright, I won't." She whispered to him. Fear growled happily, a sound that came out almost like a purr, and he easily placed Seduce upon his back.

"Come on Seduce, as a treat I'll take you to a late night monster movie and make all things on the screen real." Fear offered as he set out t the nearest theater.

"Sounds like fun." Seduce smiled.

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Monday at School

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Monday at school was full of whispers and gossip. A lot had happened over the weekend that made for great gossip and rumors for the high school students.

"Did you here about those teens at the park? They were all found dead on Saturday morning."

"The papers say that all the teens died from natural causes like lung cancer and liver failure-."

"But that's impossible, I was talking to one of them earlier on Friday and he was perfectly fine."

"Maybe it's a new disease. You know, one that speeds up other diseases really quickly? You always read about that stuff in books and see it on TV."

"Yeah, on the sci-fi channel…"

The mysterious deaths had been all over the news, as well as an epidemic that seemed to be sweeping in through the younger children. They all seemed to be coming down with the same symptoms to a sickness that resisted all the cold medicines. The younger toddlers had to be hospitalized and newborn babies in the hospital who began to show signs of illness were put into intensive care right away.

"Miss Sakura, this is Illness and Sorrow's doing! I know it!" Lost squealed. He was in his human illusion and walking beside Sakura as she entered the schoolyard. It was a very strange weekend for Sakura and Syaoran since Lost had down right refused to leave either one of them alone. Even if they sealed him into his card form Lost had somehow found away to sneak into Sakura's purse or Syaoran pocket. The couple had finally given up on the spirit and let him traipse about with them in his human illusion with them where ever they went, which meant that he was definitely coming to school with Sakura.

Sakura nodded and glanced down at the boy. "Yeah, I can feel them every where but I don't know exactly where all the power is coming from…"

"Maybe we could do a spell to find out." Syaoran offered. "Or we could use Lost to find them."

"Yeah, my lantern could find them!" Lost cheered.

"Sakura! Sakura! Have you seen the news?" Chiharu shouted across the yard. She came running up with a new paper clutched in her hands.

"Isn't it awful!" Rika cried. Sakura nodded and clutched on to Lost's hand a little tighter.

"What's even worse is that Naoko has shown signs of being sick, she's at home right now." Chiharu said. "I hope that she'll be alright, I know she doesn't like hospitals but if she gets any more sick she'll have to go."

"Oh no!" Sakura cried. "Naoko is sick!" She cast a worried glance to Syaoran then looked back to he friends. Near by, in a crowd of gullible people, the very familiar voice of a storyteller could be heard.

"Did you know; in ancient Mesopotamia, when a mysterious sickness would come all of the people would flock to the rivers dressed in grass-."

"ENOUGH LIES!" Chiharu yelled and jumped into the crowd to grab Takashi before he could do any damage. "Don't you dare take advantage of people at a time like this!" She shook Takashi by his shirt collar as he grinned from the attention he was now receiving from Chiharu. Her new paper had been forgotten on the ground wit it's front page up exposing the picture where the teens had died; nobody saw that in the picture the strange shadow of chains fading into the background… As the crowd looked bemusedly toward to the pair, Rika looked down and spotted Lost standing at Sakura's side.

"And who is this little cutie?" She asked. Lost giggled and stuck his lollipop in his mouth.

"This is Shieng, he's Syaoran cousin. He really wanted to come to school with me and Syaoran today." Sakura smiled.

"Well hello Shieng, it's really nice to meet you." Rika said. "I'm Sasaki Rika. I hope that you have a fun day at our school."

"I will Miss Sasaki!" Lost replied cheerfully. As soon as Chiharu was done with Takashi they were introduced to Lost and both cheerfully greeted the cute little boy.

Eriol, it seems, became the personal driver to Miaka and Dren that morning. They came into the yard with tired and faded looks to them. The distant sound of metallic rattling came to Sakura's ears the closer that the black and white pair came but Sakura brushed off the sound as nothing. There was a new strangeness about them that Sakura was just barely able to sense. The air around them seemed thinner now, as if some sort of wall was breaking down or a barrier was fading. Another odd thing was that as soon as Miaka and Dren came into sight Lost straight backed and tensely followed the pair with his eyes.

Eriol also seemed to be on edge. There was something hidden in his eyes but every time Sakura or Syaoran attempted to speak to the sorcerer he put on a smile denied and began teasing them about what he had on video. Syaoran easily took the bait and started to squabble with Eriol to give the tape to him, it turns out Eriol didn't have the tape; Tomoyo did and she was editing it… She wasn't at school yet so there was no point in fighting anymore.

"Hey, Miaka, Dren, this might seem strange but you look kind of familiar…" Takashi pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Chiharu muttered referring to the fact that Takashi never seemed to open his eyes.

"It's just, I think I saw you two at my grandmother's funeral. Don't you remember Chiharu you were there with me? There was this pair standing at the casket…" Takashi looked as if he was trying desperately to remember.

Miaka paled and started to back away from the group. "No. You have never seen me or Dren before, coming to this school would be the first time that we've met..." she said a little bit too quickly.

"But you do look very familiar…" Chiharu said as she squinted at Dren.

"You really must be mistaken." Dren said firmly. He grabbed Miaka by her wrists and walked off rather quickly. That was the last that anyone had seen of the pair for most of the day.

The actual school day went by rather cheerfully with Shieng following Sakura around like a little puppy. The girls awed and cooed at him, occasionally patting his soft hair or playing a little game with him. The guys were also exceptionally nice to Shieng as well, but that might have been because the little boy was Syaoran little cousin. Even the teachers were having a lot of fun with Shieng by putting easy questions on the board and calling him to answer them.

By the last class of the day Shieng had managed to capture the hearts of half the student population and all the teachers. Since the last class that day was P.E. the teacher decided that they would have a game of soccer outside and Shieng could play any position he wanted, of course that meant the little spirit in disguise ran to Syaoran's side. To some people's surprise Miaka and Dren had showed up just before the game begun.

"Achoo!" Chiharu sneezed from her spot on the left side of the field.

"Uh-oh, Chiharu you might be catching that sickness that's going around." Sakura called, "maybe you should seat this game out."

"Nuh-uh, I'm fine." Chiharu said. The game began with a loud cheer and Syaoran got the ball with ease. He weaved in through the members of the opposite team and easily evaded their attempts to steal the ball from him. A quick pass between him and Eriol and a few more fancy footwork displays and the first goal was scored. If you could imagine, Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi all on the same team the game was successively in their team's favor, even if Shieng kept on loosing the ball by tripping.

But what was starting to worry everyone was Chiharu's need for frequent breathers. As she ran her heart out on the field and battled hard against anyone who had the ball her face grew paler and sicklier. The teacher went in for a second to write up some papers as the kids played, but just as he left Chiharu just stopped moving.

"CHIHARU!" Takashi screamed as he watched the girl go down. The class rushed forward to see what was the matter. "Chiharu! Chiharu are you alright? Speak to me!" Takashi shouted desperately.

Syaoran was able to push through the crowd and drop to Takashi's side. The magic that surrounded Chiharu's still body was so obvious and rotten that Syaoran had to force back a gag. Sakura had crawled through the crowd with Lost and both of them gripped onto Syaoran's shirt as they gazed fearfully down at the unmoving girl. She was barely breathing and from Takashi's desperate shouts, her heart was slowing down.

"I have to get her to the nurse!" Takashi yelled.

"Go! Go!" Some of the kids shouted.

Takashi scooped her body up into his arms and ran like the wind towards the school. Sakura trembled slightly as she watched her friend get carried away, Syaoran came up an put an arm around her shoulder and Lost hugged her legs tightly.

"Don't worry Miss Sakura, your friend will be alright." Lost said.

"How do you know, Lo-Shieng?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Because- because I just do." Lost answered. His true answer was kept to himself as his blue eyes scanned the yard for three missing students who had disappeared the instant that Takashi had taken off. He wasn't the only one who noticed that Eriol was now missing. Syaoran amber eyes narrowed and he sent out his aura to search for the secretive sorcerer.

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'Hold on! Please hold on Chiharu!' Takashi thought desperately. His arms were starting to get sore from carrying the body, not that Chiharu was heavy or anything, it was from his arms clutching to her body so desperately. He had always had a crush on Chiharu, for as long as he could remember he had always had eyes for her. All the lying and storytelling that he had done through the years was all for the attention he got from his precious Chiharu.

"Chiharu, don't let your heart stop! I swear it, I won't tell any more lies or stories if you just stay alive!" Takashi cried out.

"That sounds like a fair exchange for her heart to continue beating…"

Takashi skidded to a halt and spun around violently to see who had spoken.

"Miaka, Dren?" Takashi sputtered, bewildered. But it wasn't them, only their colors, the people who stood behind him were different. Not human.

"Place her down." Death commanded. "Quickly, before Illness takes this girl's last heart beat."

Takashi gripped Chiharu closer to his chest. "I can't put her down! I have to get her to the nurse!"

"The nurse has nothing to help against magic. Please, set Chiharu down and I will give back the heartbeats that are being stolen from her." Life said. Chiharu's body suddenly gave off a great shudder and a suffering moan lifted from her throat.

"There's no time! Help her now!" Death ordered. Life leapt into action and dove into Takashi, taking Chiharu into her own arms and pressing her lips hard against the schoolgirl's cold lips.

"What's she doing!" Takashi demanded.

"Saving your girlfriend's life!"

Without warning the area erupted in a tidal wave of magic. You could hear the sound of a heart beating and it was echoing around Chiharu and Life. The silver chains that were quickly over whelming the area started to become a cocoon around the two girls, wrapping like many metal snakes around them and concentrating the wild magic that was whipping about.

'Please accept these hearts that are offered to you.' Life prayed as she pressed her lips more firmly to Chiharu's as a way to force the heartbeats down the girl's throat. 'Illness will not claim another life!'

"Chiharu!" Takashi tried to run forward but Death's golden chains swarmed up from the ground and created a wall to halt him.

"She's coming back! I can feel it!" Death announced. Chiharu's spirit was beginning to feel more distant to him by the second.

"Takashi!" Chiharu's voice split the air like a knife and the metal cocoon she was encased in broke apart. Her body was sprawled on the ground with Life straddling her weakly.

"You'll live…" Life said faintly and fell to her side. Her body flickered and through her another body was seen, a pale ghostly girl, someone who was very familiar.

"Takashi! Takashi! What's going on!" Chiharu screamed as she crawled away from Life's weak body.

"They saved you!" Takashi ran forward and embraced Chiharu as if she were his own lifeline. "Thank you! Thank you, you two!"

"You don't have to thank us." Death whispered.

"You won't even remember this happening." Life said.

Eriol suddenly appeared behind the two humans and placed his hands over their eyes. A sharp spark of magic shot through his hands and into their eyes; not to fry their eyeballs, rather just to put them into unconsciousness. Another sharp burst of magic and it was an immediate elimination of their memories. It happened within only seconds and made you wonder if it really happened. Takashi's and Chiharu's unconscious bodies fell back into Eriol's arms and he gently placed the pair upon the ground.

"They won't remember a thing?" Death inquired. He kneeled down to Life's side and picked her up bridal style since she was too weak to get up herself.

"Not a thing." Eriol replied.

"Thank- you Eriol… without you I don't know what we'd do." Life said. "Our barriers are so weak right now that there is no way that those to would automatically forget what has happened."

"Don't worry, all will be well soon." Eriol said.

"I hope so." Death sighed before he took Life and disappeared.

Eriol sighed tiredly and ran his hands through his hair. "Never thought I would meet dieing immortals…"

"What do you mean, Hiiragisawa?" Syaoran asked as he stepped out from behind the tree he was standing behind.

"I should have guessed you would follow." Eriol smirked. "If you haven't felt it yet, Life and Death and dieing- or more correctly they are fading away."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and glared fiercely at Eriol. "Life and Death are _life_ and _death_, they can't die- or fade away."

"Them maybe its time that I enlighten you as to what is really going on with Life and Death." Eriol said in a steely voice. The sorcerer quickly told his tale of what Life and Death had informed him of on Friday night, although he did skillfully avoid all mentions of Miaka and Dren within the conversation. By the end of it Syaoran appeared somewhat awe struck and a little fearful.

"Are you telling me, Hiiragisawa, that Sakura and I aren't just capturing cards anymore, we're trying to save the world?" Syaoran asked in his dazed state as the information began to sink in better.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Eriol said seriously. "If you don't free Life and Death from their curse soon we'll all b trapped to suffer for all eternity."

Syaoran leaned against a tree and stared down at the ground. "This really does put the pressure on."

"I'd say. I'm glad I'm not you." Eriol smirked. "Come on, we have to get these two to the nurse's office and get back to class."

"Right." Syaoran nodded and proceeded to grab Takashi and hoist the boy off the ground.

'Wow, this really is bigger than I ever could have imagined…' Syaoran thought silently. 'I hope that Sakura and I can really do this because if we fail the world will never have peace again.'

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran and Eriol returned to their class and many of the students crowded around to ask how Chiharu was; did she make it to the nurse's; was she going to be alright? Miaka and Dren returned the group, though it had one unnoticed that they had been gone. For some reason they appeared even worse then they had before, especially Miaka, who had to be supported by Dren for her to stand upright

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Syaoran quickly marched of to get his bag. Sakura and Lost weren't able to catch up to him until they saw him just outside the school gates.

"Mr Syaoran, are you all right. You look- sadder than you did before." Lost inquired worriedly.

"No, I don't think I'm all right Lost." Syaoran answered solemnly.

Sakura gasped and swooped in to look into Syaoran's eyes for the truth. "What do you mean, Syaoran? What happened when you went after Takashi?"

"Life and Death are dieing, Sakura." Syaoran answered in a whisper. Sakura stared at Syaoran as if she didn't understand him, but she shook her head forcefully.

"They can't be, I thought they were immortal."

"They were, until we began messing with them. The more we destroy their chains piece by piece but not free them completely they just sit there bleeding magic until they waste way everything and just die." Syaoran said.

"We're killing them?" Sakura whispered in a horrified voice.

"Only in an indirect way." Syaoran answered. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes and she lean forward to embrace Syaoran for her own comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could, as if she could squeeze all her pain from her by doing so: like she could hug away Syaoran's own feelings of uncertainty.

"Everything that we have ever done so far has always turned out well, so maybe this will too." Sakura mumbled into Syaoran's shirt. "We just have to have faith. We can't stop believing in ourselves now that the going gets really tough, we've come too far."

Syaoran chuckled and took Sakura's chin in his palm and raised her face to so that he could look into her eyes. "You're right Sakura, we've come way to far to turn back or start thinking that we can't do it. For some crazy reason I'm thinking that we really are going to save the world."

Sakura giggled. "That's the spirit." She whispered.

Syaoran nodded but continued to hold Sakura's chin. Their eyes continued to stare into each other's depths. The moment was too perfect to pass up. Syaoran suddenly remembered what he was going to tell Sakura on Friday and opened his moth to say it then but decided to close his mouth and save it. Instead, the warrior leaned forward and pressed a heartfelt brotherly kiss to Sakura's forehead.

'Maybe I should look away…' Lost thought distractedly as he stared up at his masters as they shared their moment in the street. 'I want to look away but I can't- it's so beautiful…'

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Intensive Care Unit

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow strolled unseen amongst the crying babies and ran her hands up and down the glass of some of the air chambers. She was so entranced by the misery that the babies were in that she never heard her companion come into the room. They stood far enough apart to remain sane.

"**_Mistress Life just stopped me from taking a life."_** Illness informed the other spirit.

"_So she just wants them to suffer- no deaths?"_ Sorrow questioned.

"**_Looks like it."_** Illness shrugged and picked up a baby who was infected with her magic sickness.

"_Fine, we can make them suffer."_ Sorrow smirked. Slowly she made her way to Illness and everything went tipsy, thankfully they never dropped the baby.

"Shh baby, shh." Sorrow cooed.

"_**Rock a bye baby**_

_**In the tree top**_

_**When the wind blows**_

_**The cradle will rock**_

_**When the bow breaks**_

_**The cradle will fall**_

_**And down will come baby**_

_**Smashing its skull…"**_

Amazingly, all the babies were silent after Illness's song.

… … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorry for the crappy chapter, it's really late and I have a sore back. I hope that you liked it somewhat and that it wasn't too boring for anyone. I'm just glad that I got some little fluff into the chapter, which was a big accomplishment.

Please, I implore all of you, I do beg for your reviews. It's all your kind words about my story that keep me writing! Please review!


	21. I know Who They Are

Hi! Hi! I am in such a good mood right now! I just drew a doodle of Lost and he turned out really cute! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, I sort of had a big brain blank on how this chapter should be but I think I worked it out… it just ends up that this chapter will be super long…

Note: The songs that Sorrow and Illness sing are not the actual way the songs go. The versions that are used in this story are the versions I wrote for my Halloween play, "Disturbing Scenes".

Links in a Chain

Chapter 21

I Know Who They Are

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda Hospital

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The night air shimmered in the gentle light of the stars that stood alone in the moonless night of the new moon. Three humans stood before the large glass doors of the hospital, a small boy spirit floated beside them on his large lantern.

"This is the place! Right here!" Lost pointed up the building.

"Are you sure this is the place where Illness and Sorrow are?" Syaoran questioned.

Lost puffed up indignantly. "Mr Syaoran, my lantern has never been wrong in finding things before and I don't think it's wrong now!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't take it personally, Lost, Syaoran just wants to get this over with."

Lost blushed and nodded. "So do I, Miss Sakura." He glowed a little brighter and promptly returned to his card form since his purpose for being summoned had been completed.

"You know, I really don't see why you're here, Hiiragisawa. Sakura and I can take care of this ourselves." Syaoran growled. The warrior glanced behind him where the reincarnated sorcerer stood seriously, clad in his formal black robes and his sun staff held in his grip.

"Oh, my cute little descendant, why would I stay home when I could be here right in the middle of you and Sakura's most humorous sexual tension." Eriol laughed. "It is most entertaining."

"S-s-sexual tension?" Sakura squeaked.

"Quite right, Sakura, I would guess there would be some between the two of you after that sweet, heartfelt kiss you shared outside the school…"

"You were spying on us?" Syaoran accused angrily.

Eriol held his hands up in front of him to keep Syaoran at a distance. "I wouldn't sink as low as to spy on you two, it wasn't like I was the only one who saw. You were standing outside of the school remember, practically everyone saw."

"…"

"E- everyone?" Sakura squeaked, her cheeks painted a bright, rosy red; the same color blush that painted Syaoran's speechless face. They hadn't thought anyone had seen them. Maybe it was because they were so flustered when they stepped away from each other that they never noticed that nearly the entire population of the school was hanging out the windows and scrambling up trees to better look at the star 'unofficial' couple of the school.

"Pretty much," Eriol replied. "All except Tomoyo…"

Sakura bit her lip. "That's right, you said Tomoyo was brought here at lunch. She got sick too."

Eriol nodded solemnly and looked up at the glass windows that dotted the many floors of the hospital; any one of those windows could hold his precious Tomoyo behind them.

"That's the real reason you're here isn't it. You wouldn't have bothered to come here before, but now that Tomoyo has come down with Illness's sickness you just want to make sure she's alright." Syaoran said.

Eriol never answered but the look on his face said it for him. He was definitely worried for Tomoyo.

Sakura set her face determinedly. "Let's go, then. We can't waste any time in capturing Illness and Sorrow!" she began to march towards the hospital's entrance.

"Hold up, before we all go in I want all of us to put these on." Eriol held out three stones, each held up by a length of fine, black string. "These are charms that I made earlier so that we can go in there without being seen by non-magical people." He slipped one of the necklaces over his head. "This will make it so that we don't have to explain our presence in the hospital."

Sakura cautiously took the pink tinted stone and slipped the string over her head so that the necklace rested comfortably around her neck. An odd feeling of having silk wrapped around her flesh came over Sakura. "Wow, Eriol, this was a really good idea! I never even thought of what to say to all the doctors about chasing after two dangerous spirits that were loose in their hospital."

Syaoran reluctantly took his charm and muttered his own thanks.

"So, are we ready?" Eriol asked.

"Yep! We're definitely ready!" Sakura cheered and began to skip ahead of the boys to get into the hospital first, her striped pink battle costume fluttering around her. She had worn it just for Tomoyo. 'Don't worry, Tomoyo, you won't be sick for muck longer.'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hidden in the Trees around the Hospital

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Two lone figures stood hidden in the darkness of the bushes, their eyes trained on the three humans walking into the hospital.

"I want to help them," Life whispered to Death desperately.

"We can't, you know that." Death replied sadly. "You _just _regained some of the magic that you lost today. You're still very weak and far from being a hundred percent, the same goes for me; as the situation is, we would only get in the way."

Life grabbed Death's sleeve pleadingly and looked to him with her anxious black eyes. "I know we're really weak, Death, but isn't their something we can do? Don't you remember when we had _all_ our power and we could do _anything_ we wanted! Don't we still have a fragment of that power? Isn't it our duty to do what we can to help?"

Death sighed and grasped Life's shoulders in hopes that he could get through her thickheaded, stubborn attitude. "Don't you get it, Life, I want to help them just as badly as you do, but we're dieing! We have to conserve as much magic as we possibly can!"

Life sputtered and pointed up the random windows of the hospital. "What if I were to just give Sakura temporary immunity to all sicknesses or- or stop time to make it easier for them to catch Illness and Sorrow! Oh! Oh! Or I could shift everyone in the hospital into an alternate dimension so it would be just the demons and the card captors in there!"

Death bent his head so his forehead pressed against Life's. "Stop trying to find different ways to use up the last remaining portion of your magic!" Death used his chains to grab Life's silver chains and lifted them so Life could stare at her own broken, cracked, and tarnished binds. "What you're doing is basically suicide and I won't allow you to through with it."

"But- but-." Life could find no words to respond to Death with so she leaned in and let herself be embraced by the spirit of death.

"If you're so desperate to do something, Life, I know there is a person in that hospital who might want some company right about now… company other than her bodyguards." Death whispered in his companion's ear. "Going to visit her won't use up too much of our magic reserves."

Life nodded happily and let Death take her to their destination.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the Hospital

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**"Jack be nimble,"**_

_"Jack be quick,"_

"_**Jack got burned by the candlestick,"**_

_"Jack ran all night,"_

_**"Jack jumped all day,"**_

_"Jack caught fire and burned away."_

The horribly twisted nursery rhyme repeated again and again over the speakers of the hospital. The voices definitely belonged to Illness and Sorrow; it was easy to recognize their voices since the nursery rhyme was slurred and drawn out as if the speakers were drunk.

Sakura shivered as another round of Jack Be Nimble played over the speakers. She glanced around at the few people who sat in the waiting room, they didn't seem bothered by the voices, they all acted as if they couldn't hear the nursery rhyme. It was another disturbing thing to walk by all those waiting people and doctors and not one of them looked at the passing three teenagers, all dressed quite strangely.

"Doesn't anyone hear them?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No, it doesn't appear that anyone else besides us can hear our dear spirit's rendition of Jack Be Nimble" Eriol answered as he stepped around a pair of chatting nurses.

"Don't be too sure of that, Hiiragisawa." Syaoran warned as he watched a doctor turn his head in their direction, as if he saw them.

Eriol nodded as he glanced over at the suspicious doctor. "Just keep moving, Syaoran, we have to find _where_ in the building the spirits are hiding."

"Pediatrics."

"Hoe?" Sakura turned in surprise as she heard an older man's voice speak up from across the room, as if he was actually talking to them. To their surprise, the doctor was walking towards them and keeping eye contact with them. Syaoran got into a defensive stance as the doctor approached. The man didn't appear threatening; he seemed a little more stressed than anything. He was older, maybe late forties, with graying brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

"Can you- can you see us?" Sakura squeaked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I can. Don't worry; your charms aren't malfunctioning. I'm a sorcerer like you three." He looked over the teenagers and his eyes remained on their unusual clothing a little longer than they should have. "It been a while since I've seen any real young ones with magic, it's good to know that they're still out there."

Syaoran crossed his arms and gave the man a cool stare. "You said something about pediatrics?"

"Oh, right you are!" the doctor nodded. "I know you're here for the pair of spirits who've been tormenting all the children and newborns in pediatrics and the maternity ward; they've been here since very early Saturday morning. I've been at my wits end trying to exorcize them from the place but they just won't go, they've been driving me crazy with they're non-stop rhymes and songs."

"Will you be as kind as to show us where pediatrics is?" Eriol asked. "The sooner you show us the sooner the horrible singing will stop."

"Sounds good." The doctor nodded and turned in the direction of the elevator. "By the way, I'm doctor Hinomori Ari."

"It's a pleasure, Dr Hinomori, I am Hiiragisawa Eriol and this lovely couple here is Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura." Eriol said kindly. Syaoran glared nastily at Eriol's back but never said anything.

Dr Hinomori smiled. The good doctor led the group of teenagers to the pediatrics ward; on the way he informed them of the happenings in the hospital. Adults, kids, babies were all getting sick. Kids under seven wouldn't stop crying, they told everyone that the songs were scaring them but most of the adults are non-magical so they could hear it. None of the antibiotics or any other medication given was helping any of the patients and it was causing a panic amongst the patients and staff.

"So, you see, you three really must capture these spirits and get them away from here as soon as possible." Dr Hinomori concluded as they entered the pediatrics ward. "You'll find the spirits somewhere around here." He said quickly before leaving to complete his rounds and apologize to all the nurses and doctors who caught him talking to thin air- he really liked his job and didn't want to be put into the psyche ward.

"So, they're here." Sakura said seriously and looked around the corridor for anything that seemed out of place- there was one thing, a floating woman dressed in lavender robes going into the room at the end of the corridor. "SORROW!" Sakura took off without warning, leaving the boys to follow after her as best they could.

When they swung into the room it was pack with children gathered in the center of the room, they were all sitting in an odd circle, Illness was spotted sitting amongst them on the far side and Sorrow was floated around them bopping their heads as she passed.

"_Duck, duck, partridge, penguin, robin, GOOSE_!" Sorrow cried happily and bopped little boy on the head. The boy got up slowly and swayed where he stood, Sorrow took off tripping and stumbling around the circle with the boy at her heels. Sorrow squealed loudly as her foot caught in her robes and she face planted in the tile floor, the little boy didn't seem to notice since he walked right over the spirit and sat back in his spot.

All the kids were like him. All puppet-like and dead-eyed; their skin was pale and their clothes dirty from what ever they had been doing with the two spirits.

"**_I wanna play now! I wanna play now!"_** Illness slurred and wobbled as she got up. Once she straightened herself her yellow eyes met Sakura's fearful emerald eyes. "**_Hello,_** **_wanna play?"_** she asked.

"No. And I bet those kids don't want to play either!" Syaoran growled and brandished his sword. His amber eyes flickered over each of the poor faces of the sick children, his heart felt so torn that they were suffering like that. All thanks to the two female spirits who were making light of the situation.

"_**They want to play!"**_

"_They said so!"_

"These are very sick children you're messing with, you're hurting them!" Sakura cried.

"**_Blah!"_** Illness stuck her tongue out at the sorceress; she then grabbed the nearest child and hugged it. The instant that Illness embraced the child it turned green and began to heave out its stomach contents.

"That's it! Stop it now!" Sakura yelled and summoned the Sleep Card. The little fairy-like spirit flew quickly over the heads of the children and her sleep dust fell upon them letting their tired eyes droop closed and their bodies flop back into relaxed sleeping positions.

"_NO! NOT FAIR!" _Sorrow yelled.

"**_Take this!" _**Illness held out her hands and blew across her palms; her breath seemed to pick up a dirty yellow powder that swirled towards Sakura. Syaoran moved quickly to shoved Sakura away from the sickening powder but e wasn't lucky enough to not catch some himself. The instant it entered his lungs an over-powering nausea rose up within in him and he clutched at his stomach in hopes to keep the bile down.

"Syaoran! What's wrong?" Sakura kneeled at Syaoran's side but the warrior pushed her away with one of his hands.

"Don't! I'm going to be sick!" Syaoran warned, gagging a little as he spoke.

"**_You shouldn't hog all the dust! Here's some for everyone!" _**Illness cried and blew upon both her palms, bringing up a dust storm of yellow powder.

"Not this time!" Sakura yelled and brought out one of her most trusted cards. "Windy!" The wind spirit blew back the dust and encased the two demons in a storm of yellow swirling dust.

"_Eww! This is yucky, let's get out of here!" _Sorrow's voice could be heard through the haze of dust. The storm died down just in time to see the yellow and lavender spirits making a break for it out the second exit door, they missed the exit by a foot and crashed into the wall instead.

"**_OW! Who decided to put a wall there?" _**Illness yelled as she picked herself.

"_Stupid people!" _Sorrow answered. As soon as both of them were off the ground they ran out the door; this time without hitting the wall.

"Damn, now we're going to have to look for them again!" Eriol cursed.

"This hospital isn't that big, we'll find them again." Syaoran mumbled as he stood up unsteadily. Sakura was at his side helping to support him so that he didn't fall forward on his face. "In the mean time, maybe we should put these poor kids back in their beds."

"Too late…" Eriol said.

"Hoe? What do you mean- OH!" Sakura gasped as she glanced up at the children and saw that all of them had been placed back in their beds with their sheets tucked around them. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura spotted a length of something gold sneaking out the exit door that Sorrow and Illness ran out of.

Suddenly Jack Be Nimble stopped repeated over the speakers and all became deathly silent for a short while. A nurse came into the room and walked right by Eriol without noticing him and gasped when she saw all the children in bed and peacefully asleep, it must have been the work of angels! She ran out of the room and went to tell at the medical staff of the wonderful thing she had discovered. When she left and new song came over the speakers, this one more haunting than the last. It was a song that very baby new from when their mother sang to them but now it was different, this song would not help a baby sleep, it would give the baby nightmares.

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry"_

_**"'Cause if you do, you're gonna die"**_

_"But if you don't, here's your prize"_

_**"A one way ticket to the sky"**_

"_So either way, poor baby's dead."_

"_**Just close your eyes and I'll chop off your head"**_

Once again Sakura shuddered from the disturbing song that Illness and Sorrow chose to sing. "Come on, I have a guess where they are."

"Where?" Syaoran asked.

"Dr Hinomori said that Illness and Sorrow were torturing all the children in pediatrics and the maternity ward, so they must have ran to the maternity ward to pick on the- the babies… We have to go! Now! Before they do something awful to one of the babies!" Sakura cried and tried to run forward while still supporting Syaoran, but she was dragged down by his weight.

Syaoran's face turned green from the jerking movement and he quickly pushed himself in the direction of the garbage can; the contents of his stomach were quickly emptied there. "Go on with out me- as soon as Illness's damn dust wears off I'll catch up." He croaked.

"That wouldn't be advisable." Eriol stated. "People here can see you but they can still walk into you, I don't want to run the risk of starting an even bigger panic than there already is."

"You're right Eriol, so there is only one thing to do!" Sakura withdrew a Sakura Card. "Small Card!"

Syaoran paled. "No! Don't! It's alright, I don't need to be-!" It was too late; he was already shrinking down to a pocket-sized version of himself.

Sakura blushed and couldn't help but giggled as she gently reached down and plucked the mini Syaoran off the ground. Where could she hold him? The costume that Tomoyo made didn't have any pockets that Sakura could see and she couldn't hold Syaoran in her hand the whole time incase she crushed him… Oh wait; there was one pocket on the costume where she could put him…

"Hey, what are you doing Sakura?" Syaoran yelped as he felt Sakura's hand lift up to chest height. It was disturbing enough to be shrunk down to a size where you're only a couple inches tall but the small movements that Sakura was doing was starting to make him sick again and to top that off, he was now faced with the sight of Sakura's chest close up.

"I don't want to accidentally crush you Syaoran you I'm going to put you in a pocket that Tomoyo had sewn into this costume." Sakura answered, an embarrassed blush suddenly painting Sakura's cheeks dark red.

"Where exactly is this pocket?" Syaoran asked suspiciously, trying his best not to stare at Sakura's close up breasts.

"Um- right here…" Sakura said and used the hand that wasn't holding Syaoran to press the space between her breasts. The reason Tomoyo sewed a pocket there was a complete mystery to Sakura but the sorceress was thankful that her friend took so much detail into sewing together her costumes.

Syaoran gulped as e was slipped into the small, dark and very warm pocket that had been sewn in between Sakura's breasts. The lining was made of generously layered silk that flowed around Syaoran and created a soft cushion for him to sit down. For the mini-warrior to see what was going on outside of his hiding place he had to stand up, but when he did the dizzying height that he was at made his stomach churn and he ducked back inside the pocket.

"Is it okay in there, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine, Sakura, but I think I still need that trash pale in the hallway incase I get sick, again." Syaoran answered weakly from within the pocket. The Small was more than obliging to shrink the trash pale for Syaoran.

Eriol covered the smirk that plastered his lips with his hand. "He growls, he glares, he has anger issues; it's the travel sized Syaoran. Don't leave home without him."

"I heard that, Hiiragisawa!" Syaoran yelled.

"Come on, boys, we have demons to capture. This is no time to be getting after each other." Sakura chided and lightly tapped the pocket between her breasts. "We have to go to the maternity ward now!"

Eriol nodded, his face went back to the mask of seriousness that it had been before. "I believe that the maternity ward it this way." He took off around the nearest corner and headed through several other corridors, heading for a certain elevator; the one in which you had to pass Tomoyo's room to get there.

The door came up quickly and Eriol paused slightly before gently pushing the door open and peeking inside. The bodyguards that stood protectively at the door never once glance down at Eriol. Tomoyo lay asleep on the sterile white bed with some wires and tubes hooked up to her; the magical sickness seemed to have progressed quicker with her. Her usually smooth, pale skin had a sheen of sickly sweat slicked across it and her dark tresses were spread haphazardly over her thin pillow.

In one corner of the room a table sat over loaded with baskets and bouquets of get well flowers. In the other corner of the room sat three people, one of them being Tomoyo's mother, Daidouji Sonomi. The businesswoman had abandoned her work for her daughter and was now lightly snoozing with her head resting on her daughter's bed. The other two people sat silently in the extra chairs watching Tomoyo with unblinking, worried eyes.

When Eriol peeked into the room they turned their heads in unison to meet Eriol's eyes. The sorcerer nodded to Life and Death, not even wanting to question why the two spirits were there in the room. He nodded to them in a cross between a greeting and a message. Life and Death easily took the message.

"Eriol, why did you stop here?" Sakura asked as she came up behind the sorcerer. She peeked inside the room and spotted only her best friend and her best friend's mother in the room, no one else. "Tomoyo… you came this way so you could see her, didn't you?"

Eriol averted his midnight eyes to the floor and quietly stepped into the room, Sakura following on his heels, Syaoran even poked his head out to see his sick friend. Eriol reached out and gently brushed away the loose hair that laid across Tomoyo's forehead, careful not to disturb her in any way.

"She looks so weak." Sakura whispered sadly.

"She'll be better so, Sakura, as soon as we capture Illness and Sorrow." Syaoran whispered back.

"I know, but I wish there was something we could do right now to help with the pain or anything else she might be feeling." Sakura said.

Eriol sighed, his eyes never left Tomoyo's beautiful face. She almost looked peaceful… In a last minute decision Eriol held out his hand and formed a single, beautiful lily within his palm. The petals were the most vibrant, dark violet and gave the flower an elegant magic appearance and the smell of sweet fields of flowers drifted from it. Eriol looked at his creation before setting it within Tomoyo's hand and backing away from her.

'A token of my promise to you, Tomoyo; I promise that this will all be over soon and as soon as you are well again I will take you on another date, better than the last one.' Eriol silently vowed. Without looking back the sorcerer walked from the room determinedly and let his two magic friends follow after him. As the door closed Tomoyo's hand enclosed over the lily in her palm, a sweet smile playing at her lips.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Maternity Ward

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Watch me! Watch me! I can juggle!" _Sorrow laughed drunkenly as she juggled two babies in the air. The poor things were crying miserably for help but there were no adults on the floor to help them. The instant that the babies had lifted out of their cribs, appearing to float without anything to hold them up, the nurses had fled from the room in pure horror.

"**_That's nothing! I can do three!" _**Illness boasted haughtily, stumbling forwards toward a grouping of cribs with squirming little babies bawling in them. The closer she stumbled the louder they cried until she was at their sides and they finally had enough of her black magic and passed out.

"_You broke them! You broke them!" _Sorrow accused. She stopped juggling her babies and let them float in mid-air on their own as she skipped over to look at the fainted babies. _"You know what they say; you break them, you buy them!"_

"**_I wonder how much a baby costs…?" _**Illness wondered.

"Too much for you!" Sakura shouted defiantly as the doors to the ward burst open and the sorceress leapt through. She brandished her staff before her and summoned Wood to grab the babies and place them a safe distance away from the demons.

"_You're back?"_ Sorrow whined_, "Go away! You ruin all our fun, weakling human!" _The spirit picked up her robe shirts flung them into the air; they took on a life of their own and became a cocoon around Sakura's body. She was suddenly thrown into her own mind and Sorrow's power to make create sadness and depression seeped into her. All the misery that had been locked away in Sakura's mind was slowly starting to over come her mind and throw her into a speedy spiral of depression.

_Insecurity _

'I'm just one person; I can't save the world- not even if Syaoran helps. I can't even wake up for school on time. What makes everyone think that I'm so special?"

_Fear _

'What happens if Life and Death fade away before I capture all the demon Cards? Will it all be over for the entire world?'

_Sadness _

'I've failed so many times before. I'm failing again, right now. I'm nothing but a failure at everything…'

_Darkness _

'It would be so much easier if I could just give up, how bad could it be if I just let Evil win. I bet nobody would blame me, they would all say I tried my best. I could just let it all go away right now…

Sakura couldn't feel it but her mind was slowly sinking further and further into the trap that Sorrow had dragged her into. The secret fears that Sakura had harbored inside the most private and far away parts of her mind made her susceptible to Sorrow's gently prodding into the sorceress's mind.

"Don't fall for it Sakura! You can over come this!" Eriol shouted and dived for Sakura's falling body.

"Sakura, you can't fall! You'll crush me!" Syaoran yelled. "Whatever garbage Sorrow is making you think, it isn't true!"

Sakura's eyes flickered open briefly before they closed completely and she sunk into her mind completely. Thankfully, Eriol dived in and grabbed the sorceress's body before she hit the ground hard. Syaoran quickly crawled from his pocket/hiding place and shook himself off. The warrior spun to face the pair of demons, both of them were laughing like hyenas as if attacking Sakura was the world's greatest joke.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Syaoran demanded, the sickness dust that he had inhaled earlier had finally worn off. He brandished his inch and a half long sword at the pair. They took one look at the mini-warrior and fell to the backs laughing harder than before.

"**_Mini-tiny-itsy-bitsy-puny-little-warrior!" _**Illness choked.

"_Teeny-weeny!" _Sorrow laughed.

Eriol sighed and set Sakura gently on the ground. "Syaoran, you're not helping anything with you being that size. I'll deal with Illness and Sorrow, you stay back and help Sakura- maybe return yourself to regular height as well."

Syaoran growled and stepped back. Eriol straightened up and took great pleasure in stepping _over_ Syaoran. The laughed pair of retards noticed the change in opponent and stopped their laughing- sort of… Illness couldn't stop her ridiculous nasally snorting.

Eriol narrowed his eyes dangerously and put his sun staff out before him. "You are now dealing with the reincarnation of your creator, Clow Reed, do you two really think you stand a chance against me?"

"**_Ummmmm…"_**

_"No?"_

"Good guess." Eriol smirked. He waved his staff in a grand arc, unleashing a spell that threw the two demons back against the wall. The floating babies suddenly lost their floating abilities and began to drop to the floor; Eriol saw this and summoned a small burst of magic to carry the infants safely to their cribs.

_"Flying!"_

"_**Floating!"**_

_"Magic!"_

"_**Babies!" **_

Illness and Sorrow gibbered dizzily from their hanging place on the wall.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sakura! Sakura answer me!" Syaoran yelled into the girl's ear uselessly but she did not awaken from her depression. He tried to nudge her cheek but his size proved to be too counter-productive; only thing he could do at the moment was change himself back to his regular size. The warrior summoned over The Big Card, it proved to be several times bigger than his own body but if it were really true that he was partially their master it wouldn't matter what his size was.

'Please work…' "Big Card, return me to my former size!" Syaoran stabbed the Sakura Card after his order and he immediately felt the effects of the magic wash over him. Slowly his body returned to its original height until he was completely back. The moment he was, Syaoran spun around to face Sakura and took her limp body into his arms.

"Sakura! Dammit, Sakura, you're stronger than this!" Syaoran reached out with his aura and wrapped himself around Sakura, desperately reaching out to draw her closer but her aura drew away from him painfully. Syaoran laid his forehead against his precious cherry blossom's forehead.

"Syaoran- Syaoran please don't leave m-me!" Sakura cried out. Her magically induced depression was beginning to bring up every pain thought Sakura had ever thought of. "W-what ever I did, tell me- I-I won't do it again!"

Syaoran pressed his forehead firmly to Sakura's. "You didn't do anything; you could never do anything to ever make me leave you Sakura!"

Sakura's emerald eyes flickered open briefly but they closed quickly. "Don't… leave…"

Syaoran hugged Sakura closer to his body. "No, no, I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll never leave me…" Sakura sighed. In the swirling vortex that she seemed to be trapped in a strange green rope dropped down before her. The vortex on negative thoughts and emotions slowly came to trudging halt. 'Am I supposed to take the rope?'

Apparently the rope wasn't going to wait for her decision, it shot out like a viper and coiled around her in an intimate embrace. With as much gentle force as it could the green rope pulled Sakura upwards, to somewhere- to someone… who?

_"Sakura!"_

"Syaoran?" Sakura peeked open her eyes and was met by a close up of Syaoran's amber eyes.

"I knew you could beat the spell!" Syaoran grinned gladly and brought his lips down to gratefully kiss Sakura on her forehead.

Sakura giggled and tired to sit up. "I'm glad you never lost faith in me."

"That's all nice and fine and I am very glad that you over came Sorrow but the actual spirits are proving to be more of a handful than I thought they would be." Eriol called over the din of crying babies and cackling laugher of two drunken demons.

_"Kiss good morning!"_

"_**Smooch her harder!"**_

Illness and Sorrow cried crazily from their haphazard pile on the floor. They looked to one another with their crazed expressions and dived into each other, kissing each other as if they were lovers. (Which they certainly were not!) From this a wave of magic rose up from them and shot out like a shock wave, the babies that it came in contact with burst into tears and wailed at the top of their lungs.

Sakura's eyes flared to emerald fires and with help from Syaoran she raised to her feet. "I have had enough of your messing around, you two! You have hurt way too many people, a lot of them innocent people, and I won't stand for it any longer!" Her hand grasped Syaoran automatically and together they created a magical blast that shot Sorrow and Illness straight through the room and ricocheted the off several different walls. From each impact they left behind a little more of their demon shells. In the end they were forced apart to separate sides of the room where their insanity faded.

"**_Bitch! You little whorish bitch! How dare you strike us!" _**Illness cursed and spat in Sakura's direction.

"_You have no idea who you're messing with!" _Sorrow hissed.

"I have a pretty good idea." Sakura replied venomously. Syaoran stared at this new side of Sakura; this was a part of her he had never seen. A strong, icy side that made him feel in awe of her but at the same time also made him miss the real Sakura he new.

_"No!"_

"_**We don't think you do."**_

A glance was barely shared between the pair before they ran for the separate exits in the room. The split run confused the sorcerers long enough for the spirits to get away.

"Dammit! It's easier to catch a cold than those two!" Syaoran cursed and punched the nearest wall.

"There's no time to growl about it, we have to go after them now!" Eriol said. "I sense that their powers are starting o overwhelm all the humans that they've infected- I can feel them fading." It was partially true; Eriol did feel the lives around him fading but the big tip off was seeing Death pass by the doorway with a very solemn expression on his face.

"Then there's no room for guess work." Sakura drew out The Lost Card and threw into the air. "Lost Card, come forth and guide us to spirits Illness and Sorrow!" Lost appeared with a serious look on his face and dived into his lantern without hesitation. The bright ball of blue light took off out the doors and down the hallway.

The three humans ran after the speeding ball of light, once or twice they passed a nurse or a doctor and several patients but none of them looked in their direction. Thankfully, some of the stronger willed nurses had gathered up the will to check on the wailing babies so the infants were going to be fine after their traumatizing ordeal with two demons.

Lost stopped dead that the doors of the cafeteria on the ground floor of the hospital. The boy spirit leapt out of his lantern and hopped along on the floor. "In there! In there!" He pointed emphatically. He seemed overjoyed that he had been summoned once again by his beloved Miss Sakura.

Before they could push the doors open they slammed open from the stampeding crowd from within. People of all ages ran out of the cafeteria with screams ripping from their throats, some punctuated by sneezes or coughs.

"Well, at least we definitely know they're in there." Eriol said as he watched the crowd disappear around the corner.

"Just be ready, it looks like they're different people when they're separate so we don't know what to expect." Syaoran stated. The group steeled themselves for what they would face inside the room. Syaoran raised his foot and kicked the door open.

Inside they were met by the sight of Illness and Sorrow perched on top of a table in the middle of the room. They were sway drunkenly next to each other to at least they weren't separate ad sane. They took one look at the intruders and withdrew their deadly weapons that they had stolen from within the drawers of the kitchen.

"**CHINESE FIGHTING FORKS!" **They cried and leapt forward with their plastic white forks.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and easily batted the pair away with his sword.

_"That's not all!"_

"_**We have nunchakus!"**_

The pair leapt up and pulled out moldy, black bananas tied together with shoelaces. Like fighters in the old kung fu movies the two demons swung the bananas about in a crazed fashion to demonstrate their skill, or lack there of… The bananas came untied and flew towards the humans standing at the door. Syaoran lifted his sword to slash that the fly fruits but the projectiles were so old that they exploded on contact… leaving Syaoran covered in banana guts. Eriol had to look away from Syaoran's facial expression before the sorcerer broke out into laughter. Sorrow and Illness may be the enemy but they sure as hell knew how to do stupid stuff.

"That is the last straw, you two! I'M NOT TAKING THIS ANY MORE!" Syaoran roared fiercely.

"**_But we only hit you with banana once." _**Illness pointed out.

"NO MORE MERCY!" Syaoran ran forward and attacked the pair that same time. Since his opponents were devoid of weapons themselves they had to run, duck and scream a lot. Syaoran's slashes at their bodies were deadly accurate and soon the demon shells were falling away. Illness was thrown one way and Sorrow was thrown the other way.

"_I don't feel so good." _Sorrow whined and tried to get up but she flopped back down on her stomach.

"**_I'm gonna be sick." _**Illness shuddered and dry heaved.

"Do you give up?" Sakura asked hopefully.

_**"Hell!" **_

_"No!"_

"Fine, have it the hard way!" Sakura declared. "Sword!" She summoned The Sword to cut away at Illness; Syaoran dove forward to cut away the shell that surrounded Sorrow. Eriol used magical restraints to hold the spirits in place. As the last piece fell away Sakura gasped and looked back and forth between the two spirits.

"No way." She breathed.

"Twins?" Syaoran questioned as he toed Sorrow so she fell to her side limply.

It was true. Now that Evil's control over them had been hacked away and they were free from their demon shells Sorrow and Illness were revealed to be to be exact mirror images of the other, aside from one being yellow and the other being lavender. Their hair had been done up into little ponytails on the sides on their heads, topped off with flowers decorating their hair. They wore matching outfits that consisted of a corseted top that flowed out to long bell sleeves ending in rows of frills. Their skirts puffed out into several short layers of frills and folds and tied in the back with big, happy bows. They pair even had matching striped tights and buckle shoes. They would have been cute if it wasn't for their pained, tear-streaked faces.

Syaoran suddenly had an idea. The strange staff that had been created when he had captured Lost, maybe it could be summoned again…

"Sakura, come here." Syaoran motioned for her to come to his side. "I want to try and combine your staff with my sword- it happened once and I bet it can happen again."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with inquisitive eyes and then glanced back at the two spirits who were so out of it they could barely get up. "O-okay, we can try."

Syaoran smiled and stepped behind Sakura. He brought his arms around her body and clasped his sword over her staff and held their hands together. "Just relax Sakura. Let your aura flow to me and I'll let my aura flow to you." He whispered into her ear. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as the warrior's breath brushed her ear.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her aura flow out like a river and seek out Syaoran like a moth to a flame and became one with him. Syaoran's strong aura wrapped itself protectively around Sakura and seeped into her being until his aura was fully molded to her. The feeling of being so amazingly close to each other was something else! Everything that the other was feeling was flowing between the pair like open water. It wasn't until Eriol started clapping that they opened their eyes.

Gripped tight in their hands was the long, golden staff tipped with the sharp spear.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." Sakura breathed, she could have sworn she hear Syaoran say something like 'not as beautiful as you' but she couldn't be sure. "So we can use this to capture them?"

"Yep." Syaoran answered. He used his arms to guide Sakura's so that they moved as one to face Sorrow and Illness. They brought the new staff over they heads of the spirits and brought it down in a great sweeping motion. A great wind swept through the cafeteria and lifted the pair off the ground and started to shrink them into their card forms, changing them from normal Clow Cards to Sakura Cards at the same time.

"Extraordinary." Eriol breathed as he watched in fascination as the scene played out.

Sorrow and Illness floated down and landed before Sakura and Syaoran obediently.

"Wow, they seem so harmless now…" Sakura said as she stared down at the pink cards, the spirit images showed the pair standing mock seriously saluting whomever was in front of them.

"But they've proved to be anything but harmless, haven't they." Eriol said as he walked up to Sakura and Syaoran. He smirked at the banana covered warrior ad unceremoniously wiped the rotting goop off of Syaoran's shoulder. "Now that you have them under you control everyone should start to recover from their illnesses."

Sakura's face brightened. "That's right! Tomoyo should be getting better too!"

"If you want to, we can go make a late night visit to see if she is getting better now." Syaoran offered.

"Sounds great!" Sakura cheered and skipped off to see her friend.

As they approached the door to Tomoyo's a bizarre feeling of the room not being empty came over them. Some thing that wasn't human was in the room but the sense of it was too weak to tell what it was. Syaoran swung the door open without warning and before they could see anything in the room it erupted in a flurry of movement; only a certain flashof silver or gold could be seen before the room went completely silent. Too silent. Like a grave...

Sakura poked her head in cautiously; to her surprise she saw Miaka and Dren sitting at Tomoyo's bedside, Sonomi seemed to have left for home. They glanced up innocently as Sakura stepped into the room. "Miaka, Dren, what are you doing here? It's way past visiting hours."

Miaka cocked her head to the side and grabbed Dren's wrist, she yanked back his sleeve and looked t his watch. She examined it more closely then brought it to her ear. A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh, so that's why it's been saying four o'clock for the past few hours, it stopped. Our bad." She laughed guiltily.

"We'll leave right away." Dren arose from his seat and took Miaka by her wrist. As they passed each person Dren nodded respectively and Miaka waved kindly. For some reason this set Syaoran on edge. Aside from the reason that they were in Tomoyo's hospital room at night, there was something else bothering him about the little meeting. He had no time to ponder though because Dr Hinomori burst in to the room and grasped Sakura and Syaoran by their shoulders. He didn't notice Syaoran being covered in banana.

"The singing stopped!" He sighed happily. "All the patients are getting better! You did it! You got those pesky spirits!" The man grinned happily and guided Sakura and Syaoran from the room so he could show them how the babies and children were coming out of it; that left Eriol alone with Tomoyo.

He could already see the improvement in her color and face. He saw that in her hand she was still clutching the magical flower he had given her. Eriol slipped the enchanted stone from around his neck and set in down on the bed.

"My fair maiden, what I would give to see your eyes right now." Eriol sighed.

A smile spread on Tomoyo's lips and her eyes opened to meet Eriol's. "You have given me this flower, that was enough for me to open my eyes." Tomoyo said.

"It's good to see that you are alright, Illness and Sorrow have been captured." Eriol said.

"Yes, I know. They told me that as soon as I woke up."

Eriol's face darkened. "Who told you?"

Tomoyo looked up into the sorcerer's dark midnight eyes with all the seriousness she could muster. "Eriol, _they _told me. Life and Death were here to keep me company- I saw them- then when Sakura opened the door I saw them change…"

"So, you know now?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. I know who they are now…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the way to Sakura's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran walked steadily beside Sakura as her escort home so he knew she got home safely. The cool spring night made him shiver slightly since his outfit had been doused in water to get the banana off of him. There was hardly any conversation between the two. Syaoran was still bothered by that little missing detail about Miaka and Dren… why was it so hard to figure out why seeing them in that room bothered him.

"Oh, we forgot to give these charms back to Eriol!" Sakura gasped. She picked at hers an lifted it up to the street light so she could examine the silhouette, "we're really lucky that Eriol brought these with him so non-magical people wouldn't see us."

Syaoran stopped dead and looked down at the stone as realization hit him. "Sakura, you haven't sensed any magic from Miaka or Dren have you?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran confusedly. "No, I haven't. They don't seem to have a speck of magic in them."

Syaoran held up his charm. "Then how were they able to see us with these on?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	22. Stolen Truths

Links is a Chain

Chapter 22

Stolen Truths

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura sat at her desk, the pink stone charm dangling from her hand just before her eyes. She had been sitting in the same position for as long as she had been home, now the night hours were waning into the early morning.

'_How were they able to see us?' _The question haunted her mind like a ghost; it wouldn't leave her thoughts alone. There was something very important about knowing the answer to the question. Something about it that nagged at her to keep thinking about everything she knew about the pair. Was there something that they were hiding?

_Miaka…_

_Dren…_

_It's all so strange…_

'_It's so strange, the more and more I think about it the more the answer seems to be on the tip of my tongue and yet I can't say it.' _Sakura thought, frustrated. The pink stone remained innocent under Sakura's scrutinizing eyes as if it were teasing her.That's when the memory of what had happened a while ago came to mind. The time Sakura had eavesdropped on Miaka, Dren and Eriol as they were coming down the hall.

_"But do you realize how hard this is on me? Keeping such large secrets for you two is really weighing down on me…"_

'_Eriol knows…'_ Sakura thought. _'He's known what their secret is all along and he's been keeping from all of us.' _A small feeling of being left out and uninformed crept into Sakura but before she could further think about it her mouth opened into a wide yawn.

"Miss Sakura, please get some sleep!" Lost begged. Sakura jumped a little at his voice, she had completely forgotten that he had been behind her the entire tie she had gotten home. "Isn't it enough that you and Mr Syaoran captured Illness and Sorrow? Can't you rest now? Oh- Cerberus, tell her!"

Of course Kero only moped about feeling very left out once again since he had been forgotten accidentally on this capture. He looked up from his moping corner and gave Sakura a pathetic, depressed look. "Yeah, go to bed, Sakura, just don't leave me out of your dreams or anything." He said depressingly.

"You're no help!" Lost stuck his tongue out at the sun guardian. The lost spirit continued to patter about Sakura's room, worried that his mistress was not going to get enough sleep if she did not go to bed that instant. At his heels floated his lantern and right behind that floated Illness's Sakura Card, which also appeared to be worried- or just mimicking Lost for fun. It was just Illness's Card, by itself. When Syaoran and Sakura parted ways, Sakura had handed over Sorrow to Syaoran just so that the twin spirits were kept apart for safety reasons.

"Lost, I'm _fine_, really." Sakura tried to reassure the concerned spirit, but she yawned as soon as she spoke. She really wanted to stay awake and try to figure out what the secret that was being kept from her.

"You can be _finer _in the morning, once you get some sleep!" Lost said, pouting cutely.

Sakura sighed and placed the pink charm down on her desk, she was never going to be able to think with Lost pattering around behind her pleading for her to go to bed. The only thing to do that would satisfy her overly concerned spirit boy was to do as he wished and go to bed. Sakura rose up stiffly from her chair and crawled into her bed. Lost cheered happily and did his best to tuck Sakura's into her bed. He hopped up and down the bedside trying to drag the sheets up and over his mistress; eventually he succeeded in tucking Sakura in properly.

"Good night, Lost." Sakura said and she leaned over to give Lost a small peck on his round little cheek. Lost squeaked and giggled, holding his cheek.

"Oh, good night Miss Sakura!" He cooed. "Don't let Nightmare give you any nightmares or I'll have to beat the big jerk up!" After a second's hesitation he leaned in and pecked Sakura on the cheek with a little childish kiss then ran away giggling to turn off the light for her.

The room fell into a subtle glow that radiated off of Lost and his lantern and Sakura turned on her side so that she could still vaguely see the pink charmed stone lying on top of her desk. Her thoughts about Miaka and Dren were still bugging her but something else drew her mind as her eyes caught sight of Lost floatingly about at the foot of her bed. It was how Lost acted when he first saw Miaka and Dren come into the schoolyard that very day, he had acted almost suspicious of the two.

"Lost, remember when I took you to school?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes… but you're supposed to be asleep." Lost pouted.

"I'll go to sleep as soon as you tell me something." Sakura said.

"O-okay." Lost sighed, disappointed that he didn't get his mistress to sleep right away.

"Tell me why you acted so strangely when you saw Miaka and Dren at my school." Sakura asked quietly. Did Lost see or sense something that no human was able to see or sense?

"Um… Why do you want to know?" Lost mumbled. He slid down so he sat on the floor against the far wall.

'So there is something to hide about them after all…' Sakura bit her lip. "Please, Lost, I want to know but I don't want to order you to do anything…"

"Fine…" Lost sighed tiredly and trudged to Sakura's bedside. He knew he couldn't really say the true reason behind his behavior but at the same time he could not lie to his beloved mistress. Lost settled for telling the half-truth and hoped that that would satisfy Sakura.

"I was surprised at seeing Miaka and Dren at your school because of their unusual resemblance to Mistress Life and Master Death. Haven't you _seen _them?" Lost pointed to hi eyes to emphasize his point, "… of course I knew it wasn't really Mistress Life and Master Death because they're not human and Miaka and Dren are... _sort of._" Lost trailed off his sentence so quietly that Sakura was not able to hear the last two words of his sentence. Lost had to turn his face away from Sakura's as he felt incredible shame wash over him; he felt the tendrils of guilt creep up in him and twist his heart painfully as the near-lie passed his lips. "I just found their appearance kind of strange…"

Sakura tried to look at Lost's face to see his expression but his little face was turned away. She sighed quietly to herself and decided to go along with what Lost had said.

"I guess your right, I never actually thought about that before…" Sakura said. "To be honest, I don't know why I never thought about how much Miaka and Dren look like Life and Death…" That pair _really_ did bare an unusual similarity to Life and Death. But that didn't mean anything, did it?

"Did you sense any kind of magic coming from them?" Sakura asked, trying to pry any information out of the boy.

Lost shook his head; he didn't have to lie about that answer. "No, Miss Sakura. As far as I can tell, Miaka and Dren have no magical abilities at all." He raised his blue eyes so that Sakura could see that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, really…" Sakura whispered, she stared hard into his eyes but found no lie, only traces of guilt. Before she could say anything further Sakura yawned just as she had when she sat at her desk, a wide, loud yawn that stretched the edges of her mouth and made the corner of her eyes water. Lost stared at her as she yawned, he could help but squirm a little. Sakura was so close to the truth, she was basically walking on top of it!

The sleepy yawn ended and Sakura blinked a few times, suddenly she felt so overwhelmingly sleepy. Without even being able to warn Lost that she was going to sleep, Sakura dropped down to her pillow and into the oblivion of dreamless sleep.

Lost leaned in really close to his mistress so that his nose was barely a breath away from Sakura's face. "She's so, so close to figuring it out, do you think it would change anything if she knew?" Lost glanced over his shoulder to look at the floating lantern and Sakura Card; they both did their own versions of shrugs.

"That's reassuring." Lost sighed. "It won't be long now, until everything is over that is... Do either of you have a guess how it will turn out?"

Again the lantern and the card did their versions of shrugs.

"Is that all you do?" Lost asked in an annoyed way.

For their answer, the lantern and card shrugged.

"You two are hopeless!" Lost whined.

They shrugged.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The apartment was entirely empty, no sign that anyone had been in there all night. The owner of the apartment stood on the roof of the building staring up at the night sky with a pensive, searching look. Nightmare stood loyally behind his master and stared up at the same sky with an identical expression. They had stood like that for a long while, both of them unsure of exactly how long they had been out on the roof. The gentle swing of the green charmed rock that dangled from Syaoran's hand kept bringing question after question up into his mind. His questions were amazingly similar to the ones that had haunted Sakura's mind before she had fallen asleep.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder to see if Nightmare was still standing behind him, the spirit had not move from where he stood.

'_I know what I sensed inside Tomoyo's room wasn't human- the feeling was so weak but at the same time it was powerful… I felt that somewhere before but I don't know where and it couldn't have possibly been Miaka and Dren, they're completely human, aren't they?'_ Syaoran questioned himself as he thought.

There were things that didn't add up about the pair.

Things that he knew he would never get a straight answer for if he were to ever ask about it now. Like the fact that Miaka and Dren seemed to have no problem seeing him, Sakura, and Eriol even though they shouldn't have at all. Syaoran could sense no magic from the pair; they should have been blind to the group. And what had been with all the noise as he had opened the door? Syaoran could have sworn he had seen silver and gold flash about in the room.

'_Could there be a connection…' _Syaoran thought suspiciously. _'Could Miaka and Dren really be-…"_ For a single moment in time, Syaoran really held the answer to all his questions; it didn't make complete sense since it was only half formed but he knew the truth. Syaoran turned to face Nightmare and opened his mouth to say what his mind had come up with but before he could go any further something stopped him, it suddenly felt as if tendrils of something powerful were slithering into his mind through his ears, like snakes or worms.

Vaguely he heard the distant rattle of familiar chains and maybe the sound Nightmare gasping in surprise but Syaoran couldn't be sure. The only thing that he knew or felt was a strange pulling/pushing sensation that was pressuring the inside of his skull. Something was being taken from him. The answer he had- it was going away and no matter how hard Syaoran tried to reach out and take the answer back- tried with all his might! A small amount of desperate magic welled up and attacked the foreign invaders of his mind but it did nothing but halt their movement for an instant. The tendrils were relentless in taking their prize away. And they ended up taking it.

All it took was an instant but then it was all gone. Syaoran no longer had the answer- all he was left with was a dull emptiness where his truth should have been. Without the driving force of the questions and answers that had been crowding his mind Syaoran was suddenly faced with a powerful wave of tiredness. His lean body swayed slightly in the chilled spring night air but he remained standing.

Nightmare stood frozen in his place as his wide navy eyes watched helplessly as his master was violated by the gold and silver chains. He couldn't help even if he wanted to. So whatever Syaoran was going to say was never gong to be said. Whatever it was was something very important; so important that it had to be taken away. Now all that was left was a half asleep human who looked to be barely keeping his eyes open.

"Syaoran?" Nightmare asked tentatively, hoping that the human's mind wasn't severely scrambled by the presence of the chains slithering about within his mind.

"Nightmare?" Syaoran had let his guard down from all pure exhaustion he was feeling. What was it he was about say? "I can't remember what we were talking about…"

Nightmare sighed tiredly. "Don't worry, we weren't really talking, your confusion must be from your exhaustion; it is very late at night and all humans need their sleep." The excuse was perfect but it would have to do.

"You're right, it really is late. I'll go right now." Syaoran moved his shoulders about to work out some of the stiffness.

Nightmare bowed. "I bid you good night, Syaoran, but I think I shall stay out here to observe the sky for some time longer... maybe watch the sun rise."

Syaoran shrugged as he made his way passed the spirit. "Do what you want." He said through a yawn. Nightmare watched as the tired warrior made his way through the door to the stairway down, the Sorrow card sticking out of his back pocket.

Syaoran could barely keep his eyes open as he stumbled down the stairs and wondered over to his door. In his dark apartment the warrior was hardly being agile as he shuffled around his furniture to his room and accidentally walked into the wall instead. Eventually Syaoran was able to find his bed and sit on the edge of it. The strange emptiness still bothered his mind and being alone in his dark bedroom helped nothing to settle his unease and the feeling of being violated. Maybe he was supposed to remember something…

Syaoran felt a strange swinging weight in is hand that he hadn't paid any notice to before, it was the green charm that Eriol had given to Syaoran; the warrior had completely forgotten that it was there. Something about what happened in the hospital with Miaka and Dren- no they couldn't have seen them, but he couldn't quite piece it all together. He had the vague feeling that whatever he was trying to think of was very important but in his sleep-hazed state nothing was able to come clearly to Syaoran.

It was all too dark and quiet. It felt like a black hole inside the apartment. Syaoran wished that Nightmare had come down with him so at least the warrior would have some company as well as the dim light that the spirit gave off. It wasn't that his lights weren't working; Syaoran just didn't have enough energy to actually get up and turn on the lights, in fact, he might not even have enough energy to fall back into his bed!

An idea floated up through the haze and void of his mind. It wasn't even a fully formed idea; it was one of those half-wit ideas that come to you when your more asleep than awake. Syaoran reached for his back pocket and took The Sorrow Card from where she had been placed. The card glowed pink and slowly morphed into the spirit form of Sorrow. She stood in mid-air and prepared to say something only to see that Syaoran had managed to fall asleep in the short time it took to summon her.

_"Um…Mr. Syaoran?"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare on the Roof

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare scuffed his shoes on the rough gravel on the roof as he stared up at the dark night that stretched out in every direction. Without a word the spirit concentrated on becoming weightless, pushing extra amounts of his magic under him so that he lifted off the roof. For a second he remained suspended in the air, eyes closed, feeling out where he wanted to go. It took a moment but Nightmare was able to find the faint magical trail of the gold and silver chains, he decided that that was the way he was going to take for the entities that were attached to the chains were the people he was in search of. They took a memory from Nightmare's Master and the spirit was going to find out what memory it was and why it was taken.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ookami Estates

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The old, black Victorian house was looking a little worse for wear as it stood out amongst the landscape. The paint that had always been peeling had faded to a point that it looked grey and peeled all the way off so that chips of paint littered the sickly looking grass. Many of the windows had been boarded up and none of the lights were on, giving the house the look of a haunted house.

There were three figures perched upon the rotting roof, one completely solid and swathed in black robes that bellowed in the night breeze, the other two did not appear as solid; when they moved it almost looked as if the moonlight was flittering through them.

Eriol sat firmly in front of Life and Death, his eyes trained on them with a hard questioning look. "I don't understand your reasoning behind your actions." He stated.

Life sighed wistfully and stretched out her hand to observe the way she could sometimes see the stars through her palm if she turned her hand a certain way. "Neither do I, ask Death if you want to know." She said carelessly. At the moment her main concern was the increased bleeding of her magic from when Syaoran had put up a resistance to them taking his memory.

"Death, care to explain?" Eriol tipped his head in Death's direction.

"It was for you, as thanks." Death said. "We know the pressure you are under; the pain you feel from keeping secrets, so Life and I decided that if Tomoyo were to know about- _about us- _you would not be under as much pressure."

"That's very kind of you." Eriol nodded his thanks. "But if you let Tomoyo know why not let Syaoran keep his memory? Is that not the same thing?"

"No, it isn't because to let Syaoran keep the truth would cause more suffering." Death sighed. "When all this is over and Life and I go back to our original states Tomoyo will forget all about us; she will forget Miaka and Dren and everything that ever concerned us. Syaoran and Sakura won't. They have magic. Can't you imagine it; it will be like having four people die at the same time. It wouldn't be fair for them to think that."

"Oh, I see. If you keep your identities separate from Miaka and Dren's identities only you two will die; Miaka and Dren will just seemingly disappear to a new school somewhere far, far away where they will never be heard of again." Eriol said, a cold edge biting the ends of his words. "That's all fine and well, but what about me? You're just going leave me to suffer?"

Death regarded the sorcerer with his white/blue eyes. "You are strong, Eriol, stronger than most. I trust that you will only mourn for us a short while and know that we will be happier being without form, thought or- pain." The death spirit looked down to the section of chains that Syaoran had singed as he spoke, they had become so thinned and tarnished hat they barely held together anymore.

"Besides, we gave you Syaoran's memory, didn't we?" Life pointed out. "If you really don't want to suffer alone you can just give that back to Syaoran."

"I wouldn't purposely want them to suffer." Eriol sighed.

"Then don't give Syaoran back his memory." Life shrugged and continued to examine her hand.

"Why do you guys do these kinds of things to me? Why is it that I always carry the burdens?" Eriol sighed and hung his head tiredly.

"Because you are the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed, a great honour and a great burden that you were born with," Death said, speaking quietly as if the words were some great secret of the universe. "His life flows into your life and you carry what he carried. Your burdens are not new, they are in fact hundreds of years old."

"I'm tired of it all!" Eriol exclaimed. "I want- I want to just to be left with my own burdens and decisions, not those of Clow Reed's! Is that too much to ask? I…I want-!" Eriol couldn't find the words to finish what he wanted.

"You want to be like Tomoyo," Life finished for Eriol, finally drawing her black eyes away from her hand to gaze down at the human on her roof. "You wish to be normal and naïve to the world of magic; you don't want to mourn for us when we go so you desire to be like Tomoyo; non-magical." Life twirled her black braid of hair between her thumb and forefinger. "You desire to be _with _Tomoyo."

Eriol turned his eyes down to the rotting roof, unable to meet Life's black eyes. She just had to say it _that_ bluntly, as if it were just some lusting of the flesh. Well, it definitely wasn't! Eriol knew, he felt it deep inside of him, that what he felt for Tomoyo was deeper than just an infatuation. It was far more than just some teenaged lust.

"I might as well erase _my_ memory of you two once you are gone so that I need not even mourn. God only knows but it might just be a relief." He mumbled, knowing all too well that he would never go through with the threat.

"Do what you think is right." Death shrugged emotionlessly, seemingly unconcerned if he was remembered or not. Life looked as if she wanted to object to being forgotten about but she closed her mouth when Death shot her a warning glance. Instead she looked back to the sky only to spot something that wasn't there before.

"Oh, look who's coming this way." Life pointed up to the sky where a navy spirit was quickly flying closer.

Eriol smirked, not his usual smirk but one that was a little more tired. "I bet he wants this back." The sorcerer held out the shining ball of memory that Life and Death had handed to him for safekeeping; it shimmered delightfully inside from inside its sphere of bright, sparkling crystal. It weighed nothing and felt like solid silk in his palm, slipping about on its own like a seal would slip about on the ground.

Nightmare landed soundlessly before the assembled group and bowed low. In return Eriol and Life and Death bowed.

"What are you doing so far from your master, Nightmare?" Death inquired, although he already had an idea as to why the spirit had come so far.

Nightmare rose from his low bow and kept himself in a humble stance before such powerful figures; if there ever was a time that he had to on his best behaviour and use manners this was the time. "I have come for a memory that has been taken from my master." His navy eyes flickered to the memory sphere that Eriol held in his hand.

"Oh? And this would be the memory?" Eriol held up the crystal ball for Nightmare to get a better look. Instantly Nightmare felt his master's aura around the globe and before he realized what he was doing he had morphed into a navy mass and dove for the globe. Eriol was too quick and snatched it away before Nightmare could grab it. "Why do you want this so badly?"

Nightmare shaped himself back into his normal form and bowed his head. "My apologies but that belongs to Syaoran and I want to return it to him. Either that or I want to know why it was taken from him."

"It's up to Eriol whether or not he wants to give back the memory-." Life started but was cut off.

"I'm not exactly feeling generous tonight." Eriol stated, his face alight with mischievous reluctance.

"But… we could just as well tell you the memory, save you the trouble." Life said as she plucked at her pooling white hair. "All you have to do is swear to never breath a word of it to anyone."

Nightmare shifted from one foot to the other, deciding if what he wanted was worth it. In the end the spirit sunk to one knee and bent his head solemnly. "I swear, as The Sakura Card Nightmare, that whatever is told to me tonight shall never pass my lips to another soul. You have my solemn word."

"Very well." Death nodded, satisfied by Nightmare's vow. "Please, join us, sit with us if you wish. Life, please go down and find something for our dear human guest to eat as we speak to our spirit guest." Eriol's stomach growled loudly as soon as Death mentioned something to eat.

"Right away." Life nodded and disappeared to wherever she needed to go to get snacks for Eriol. She came back almost an instant later with a small silver tray laden with hash browns, onigiri, and an assortment of different flavours of pocky. Eriol nodded his thanks and gratefully took an onigiri to stave off the hunger that was beginning to gnaw at his stomach. Notably he ignored all the hash browns and no matter how many times Life pushed the hash browns towards the sorcerer he refused them.

Nightmare humbly walked over to Death and took a seat next to his old keeper. The spirit noticed that if he looked at Death out of the corner of his eye Death's image began almost transparent and another body could be seen. So as not to be caught staring Nightmare kept his eyes averted from the strange sight as much as possible.

"The memory we took from Syaoran is nothing knew to you, Nightmare. What he had figured out was the truth of our curse, something that you learned of the day that you came into our care, along with the other seven cards." Death said.

"Oh, so Syaoran had figured out that you guys really were…"

"Yes." Death nodded.

"But why take it away, it isn't that big of a deal, is it?" Nightmare questioned.

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be but you know what is going to happen after this if Sakura and Syaoran succeed."

"You always told us that if the new Master of the Clow Cards succeeded in capturing all eight of us, your freedom would be granted to you." Nightmare said. He remembered back to a time long ago, before he became a demon, when Life and Death let their spirit charges float about happily in fields of flowers. Years and years went by and all there was was happiness and games and frolicking about on every whim that Life and Death decided to pursue. During those times Life would often dance in circles with Lost and Illness and Sorrow and she would chant to them that they were her ticket to freedom. None of them really cared, they knew their purpose for being created. But that was all before they began to here the whispers of The Evil.

Death also seemed to have let his mind drift back to the happier, carefree times but his small smile faded quickly as he turned to Nightmare again. "Once we are free do you wish you masters to mourn in our memory plus the additional weight of the _other us_?" Death asked.

"No, I guess that it would be enough to just grieve for you two, no more than that…" Nightmare sighed.

Eriol swallowed the last crumb of his second onigiri. "So, you are alright with the theft of a piece of your Master's memory?"

"The violation on my master still bothers me but I do feel better knowing that the reasons behind it are honourable ones." Nightmare stated. Eriol had the sudden urge to snort but he resisted the urge and continued to eat while listening.

"Then go back to your master where you are supposed to be." Life laughed, apparently flattered to be called honourable. Nightmare swiftly stood, bowing low in good-bye and taking off into the air in the direction of Tomoeda.

Eriol sighed as he watched the last of Nightmare disappear into the brightening distance. "I should really be getting home as well, if I'm right Tomoyo will be fine by tomorrow and I wish to be at school when she arrives."

"You will have to go home on your power, I'm afraid that tonight has been something of a drain on us." Death sighed from behind Eriol. "Hopefully Syaoran's small resistance to us has not damaged our chains so severely that we bleed away all our magic by morning."

"Yes, I hope I live till morning 'cause I have a new recipe of hash browns I wish for Sakura to try." Life chirped before she disappeared into the black house, not bothering to say goodnight or good-bye to Eriol. A knot twisted in Eriol's stomach at the threat of the powerful being's hash browns but he was too tired to do anything about it so after nodding to Death, Eriol conjured the image of his house in his mind and concentrated on where it was. He folded space and matter, bring his house closer to him while at the smae time it never moved, he never moved. When the magic hit its climax Eriol reached out with his magic and grasped hold of the wave that would yake him home. In seconds the sorcerer disappeared.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare returned to his master's home by the time the sun broke over the horizon and bathed Tomoeda in warm, joyful sunlight. The spirit entered through the balcony door and easily maneuvered around the furniture, heading towards the bedroom so he could check up on Syaoran. Something was amiss in the room. Syaoran was spread half on and half off the bed with a green sheet throw haphazardly over him but that wasn't what bothered Nightmare. No, it was the other presence in the room that perturbed him. It was a sniffling, twitching, weak presence that whined painfully when Nightmare entered.

_"Nightmare…"_ The voice called. Nightmare instantly recognized it as Sorrow. His eyes focused on the lump in the corner whose frilled skirt puffed out immensely as she remained in a curled up position.. 

"Sorrow, what are you doing?" He inquired and knelt by her side to see her face. When she turned to face him Nightmare had to quickly smother a gasp before it left his lips; Sorrow's young, school girl face was marred by blackness working its way onto her face from her eyes and lips. It was the later symptoms that both Sorrow and Illness suffered from when they were kept far apart from one another for long periods of time.

_"Is- is this my punishment…for- for what I've done?"_ Sorrow rasped, hugging her arms around her chest tightly.

"No! No! It isn't, Syaoran wouldn't- he couldn't!" Nightmare frantically said. "How long have you- does Syaoran even know-?" He remembered that Syaoran was still asleep; the warrior knew nothing of what happening. "Why didn't you just go back to your card form, you idiot?" Nightmare asked.

_"I- I thought that this was my punishment…"_ Sorrow cried, the black veins crawling down over her chin and sliding down her neck steadily.

"It's not!" Nightmare said, almost yelling. He spun around to face his master and leapt upon the bed, jarred the human and forcing him to wake.

"Wha-?" Syaoran barely opened his eyes before he was assaulted by Nightmare's face coming within inches of his own.

"There is no time, Syaoran! You must tell Sorrow she is not being punished and et her to go back to her card form! Quickly!" The spirit shouted.

Syaoran blinked away the blurriness and spotted Sorrow, the sight of her nearly made him jump out of his skin. Thanks to his training though he was able to keep a straight face. Nightmare's instructions registered rapidly in his mind and Syaoran stood, a little woozy from sleep, and went to Sorrow's side.

"Sorrow, this was an accident not a punishment. I know that what you did when you were a demon was not your fault; it was Evil who was controlling you. When I summoned you I was half asleep and the magic it took to summon you must have been enough to put me to sleep. I am deeply sorry for this happening to you." Syaoran said sincerely. Sorrow carefully regarded him with her black veined eyes before she nodded weakly and surrendered herself to her master. "Alright, Sorrow, now return to card form." Syaoran whispered. Sorrow sighed in relief and quickly changed to her card form.

"Whew, that was close…" Nightmare sighed.

Syaoran turned rigidly toward the nightmare spirit. "What the hell was that about?" He demanded, extremely irritable that he had been awoken at such an early morning time.

"The curse of the Twins of Misery. Sorrow and Illness are bound to each other as unhappiness is bound to a cold. Never one without the other." Nightmare said, as he looked down that the innocently resting card in Syaoran's hand. "When within in certain range of the other both become…unbalanced…"

"I've noticed." Syaoran stated dryly, referring to their behavior at the hospital.

"Yes, well, even though they are bound to insanity at least they are safe like that. They can stand to be apart for short amounts of time, which grants them small doses of sanity, but never for long periods of time. Being apart for a long time…hurts them. Eventually it would lead to permanent damage."

Syaoran suddenly felt pity for the poor twin spirits; together they were safe but insane and apart they were sane but would suffer. Why would Clow Reed create such a cycle of suffering? "So, they're stuck together?" he asked almost lamely.

"Forever." Nightmare concluded seriously. Syaoran would have said something if weren't for the yawn that worked it's way out of his mouth.

"Look, its still early, even for me, so I think I'm going to go back to sleep. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing while I was asleep." Syaoran dismissed the spirit. Nightmare was about to say that he wasn't about to go back to Life and Death but he remember his promise so he kept his mouth shut and left the room. Syaoran glanced at the face of The Sorrow Card, whose image was standing in a playful, dancing pose before he gently placed it on his nightstand and drifted back to sleep.


	23. Mysterious Notes

Links in a Chain

Chapter 23

Mysterious Notes

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Upon the Radio Tower

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seduce watched the rising sun, its gentle rays of light washed over her and made her feel a little more clean and a little less like a demon. She stretched her arms out to the warm light and let it embrace her in hopes that somehow it would crack through her shell. But her hopes were in vain; she remained a demon. It was strange really, her reasons for being out on the top of the radio tower. She wanted to be by herself, away from the other demons so that even if she wasn't able to crack her shell she was able to feel a little cleaner. A little like her old self…

"Why do I wish such silly things anyways?" she laughed weakly. "Aren't I more powerful this way? Isn't it better this way than any other way? …I have freedom, there is no master or mistress commanding me…except for Evil but even so… am I happy?" No, she wasn't happy, that much she knew. Deep inside her the dark feelings of misery and regret were churning in her soul and nothing would quell their storm.

The whispers of Evil in her mind were beginning to become faint; she could barely hear him at times and that left her alone. It was like being left at a crossroad that lead to nowhere in all directions and you didn't know what road to take. Sometimes it was so silent that Seduce could almost hear her old self calling out to be set free.

She was nowhere near her original spirit self and she was nowhere near a full-blooded demon.

Seduce had nowhere to go.

"Seduce, where have you been?" Fear called as he landed next to his favourite spirit. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Seduce smiled welcomingly to her monstrous companion and stroked the side of his face. "I've been right here, Fear, thinking," she said quietly.

Fear sighed and nuzzled Seduce's hand. "Not again, Seduce. I've told you that Evil is not planning to get rid of you and even if he was I would never let it happen." He said determinedly.

"It's just not clear to me anymore… I don't hear Evil in my head that much anymore… I am left thinking of where I belong…" Seduce reached over and brought Fear's head into her embrace, seeking comfort from the beast.

"You belong with me." Fear whispered sincerely, his mouth tickling Seduce as he spoke. For his kind words he received a gentle kiss on his nose and a tighter hug.

"I am afraid of what is happening to me, Fear." Seduce whispered in his ear.

Fear couldn't help but chuckle. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." He said lightly.

Seduce only vaguely heard him since she had already drifted off into her thoughts, continuing to watch the beautiful sight of the sunrise. There were a few minutes of silence between the pair before Seduce spoke up.

"Fear, if I decided to try and go to the card captors, would you fight me?" Seduce asked.

"I would beg you to reconsider your decision but if you were to decide to go I would not stop you, I would never lay a claw on you." Fear said solemnly.

"You are too kind, Fear." Seduce smiled. She gently ran her fingers over the mangled lines of Fear's large face. "Would you join me if I left?" Seduce inquired, her eyes turned to the brightening sky.

Fear shook his head sadly. "No, I wouldn't. I still believe that being with Evil is the right thing and even though you are very dear to me, Seduce, I cannot just walk away from Evil." He bowed his head as if he were ashamed. Seduce remained watching the sky.

"Than I think we should spend this last sunrise together before we part ways." Seduce sighed and hugged Fear's head closer to her chest. "Can I have this one sunrise with you?"

"Whatever you want, Seduce." Fear said and allowed himself to be held and cuddled as he watched the sunrise with Seduce.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Psst, Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura! It's time to wake up!" Lost whispered loudly in Sakura's ear. She groaned tiredly and rolled over so that Lost couldn't reach her. Even through her tightly closed eyelids she could still see that her room was filled with the bright spring light of morning

"I don't want to get up." She moaned.

"But you have to!" Lost countered. "Your dad wants in and he can't come in with me like this!" Lost danced about, tugging at his robes theatrically.

"Hoe!" Sakura shot up from bed and reach out to place an illusion on the boy-spirit but stopped when she saw him giggling. The sounds of someone down in the kitchen could easily be heard in her bedroom. "Wait a second…" Slowly it started to click in her head. "My dad isn't really out in the hall, is he?" she asked playfully accusing.

Lost looked down and scuffed his shoes on the floor, he'd been caught. "No, but he does want us down for breakfast." He said.

Sakura smiled and pat the boy on the head, sometimes he was too cute. "You can go down and tell dad that I'm awake and that I'll be down shortly, okay?"

Lost saluted. "Okay!" As the boy marched to the Sakura hastily set an illusion over his body so that he once again appeared to be Shieng, the little boy dressed in overalls with a lollipop clutched in his hand.

Sakura giggled and stretched out the morning stiffness in her body. She was kind of tired from not getting enough sleep but that was to be expected when she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. After stretching out the last kink Sakura walked to her closet and quickly dressed but something nagged at her mind. What was it from last night that she wanted to remember?

A bright ray of sunshine spilled through her open window and splashed upon something shiny on her desk. It was the pink stone.

"Oh yeah… last night." Sakura tiptoed over to her desk as if she had to sneak up on it and glanced down at the stone. It sat there innocently it the light glittering like it was a piece of sacred treasure. "Miaka and Dren have no magical powers yet they saw me when I was wearing this. Eriol knows something about them but he's not telling anyone. I'm going to see Miaka and Dren in a couple of hours but I don't know what to say, should I ask them about last night? If they don't know anything about magic they'll think I'm crazy… This is all very confusing. I can't wait to see Syaoran, he's probably figured it all out, already." Sakura smiled happily and left her room to down and have breakfast with her dad and Lost.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda High School

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Syaoran!" Sakura called happily and waved to the warrior. Syaoran heard her call and returned her wave with one of his own.

"Good morning Sakura." He greeted, a small smile tugged at his lips as Sakura danced closer.

"Morning pip-squeak." Nightmare greeted, his illusion present over his real countenance.

Lost made a face. "Morning, you big jerk." He stuck his tongue out then took off running into the school as Nightmare dived after him. They left their human masters standing in the dust as the two spirits played their game of chase.

"Soooo, were you able to figure out anything last night?" Sakura asked. "About Miaka and Dren, I mean."

Syaoran looked over at Sakura with confusion written over his features. "What is there to figure out?" He asked.

"Hoe? Syaoran just last night you were all suspicious because Miaka and Dren could see us, even though we were wearing our charms that Eriol gave us." Sakura held the pink charm that had been tucked away in her bag.

Syaoran thought back to last night, trying to remember the event that Sakura was talking about. But even as he tried to think there was only a dull, black void in his mind in the spot where his memory should have been. "Sakura, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember anything last night about Miaka and Dren."

"But-but." Sakura took a step back to look at Syaoran's face better; he was honestly confused. His eyes told Sakura that he sincerely knew nothing of what she was talking about. It could possibly be Eriol's doing but for now Sakura decided not to push Syaoran any further. "Um- I guess that was just a dream, then… Sorry." She said hesitantly.

Syaoran pat Sakura on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, he seemed completely oblivious. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. We'll just return these charms to Hiiragisawa-."

"HELP ME, MISS SAKURA! MR SYAORAN! NIGHT- FEISHING IS GIVING ME A WEDGY!" Lost's desperate voice carried out over the schoolyard. The pair looked up to see Nightmare had caught Lost by the back of his overalls and had hauled him off the ground.

"Feishing! Put your brother down, now!" Syaoran commanded.

Nightmare looked up from his struggling catch to see Syaoran and Sakura making their way towards him and Lost. Many laughing eyes of school friends and strangers were either staring at him or the humans, they were all amused. Quickly Nightmare dropped his "brother" on the ground unceremoniously and let the boy squeal happily at his freedom.

"I'M FREE!" Lost danced over to Sakura and motioned for her to lean down to his level so that he could whisper something. "Miss Sakura, my robes are caught up my-."

"But Syaoran, I do not wish to go back to your apartment. I was only playing with the pip-squeak, he's not hurt or anything. All he has to do is pick his robes out of his-."

"As I was saying, it's really uncomfortable to have my robes bunched up there. Can't you order Nightmare to be nice to me because the way he treats me is completely-."

"Unfair! Lost is always babied and treated better, even Life and Death treated him better than the rest of-."

"Us, out of all of us he treats me-."

"Horrible spoiled little-."

"Jerk! I wish he would just-."

"Grow up and get a backbone, stop all these childish-."

"Games I like playing but when Nightmare get involved it all goes to-."

"Hell, sometimes I would love to give that pip-squeak a kick up his-."

"Tootsie Roll, anyone?" Takashi offered as he appeared out of nowhere and popped one of the sweet treats into his mouth. "My pen-pal from America sent them to me, I just got them last night. They're really good!"

It took a second for the group to actually register what Takashi was saying since they were so wrapped up in their arguments but as soon as it registered in their minds Lost leapt forward.

"I would like a Tootsie, please!" He bubbled. Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Shieng. Here's one for you, one for Sakura, one for Syaoran and one for…"Takashi looked up at the older man who stood by Syaoran. He was pretty good looking with neatly combed navy hair and matching navy eyes but there was a quality about him that made it hard to decide his age, probably only a few years older.

"My name is Li Feishing, Syaoran's cousin and Shieng's older brother." Nightmare bowed in greeting. "I'm visiting from Hong Kong; this is my first time in Japan."

"Welcome to Japan." Takashi nodded and shifted his bag of candy. "You speak Japanese really well for someone who's never been here before." He pointed out.

"Ah, well…" Nightmare couldn't say that as a spirit he had universal language but thankfully Syaoran stepped in to defend the spirit.

"He catches on to languages quickly, so does Shieng." Syaoran nodded to the pair of spirits. "Runs in the family."

"Cool." Takashi smiled and popped another Tootsie Roll in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Chiharu coming into the schoolyard and he raced off to be by her side. Neither Takashi or Chiharu remember what happened yesterday but they both had the strange feeling that they wanted to be nearer to each other…

But suddenly a hush settled over the yard. It was a baited and harsh silence that put you on edge if you were caught in the middle of it. Sakura noted that Lost had tensed and Nightmare had straight backed stiffly and both of them were looking around as if trying to find someone in the crowds. A faint sense crept over Sakura and Syaoran and they swung around in the direction it was coming from; Miaka and Dren had just stepped into the yard. Everyone's eyes followed them and the tired looking pair tramped from the gates to the door. Some teens bore looks of suspicion and other had fearful, wide-eyed expressions as if they were seeing ghosts.

As Sakura continued to stare her emerald eyes were drawn to their eyes. Something was wrong with their eyes. In the light they seemed to flicker discreetly from one colour to another and back again. The sorceress peered over to Syaoran but he looked a little uninterested as he watched them walk into the school, he held no memory of a reason to be suspicious of them. Sakura sighed and started to jog toward Miaka and Dren, she wanted to question them; ask them about things but her arm was caught by Syaoran.

"Hiiragisawa is here and he brought Tomoyo with him." He stated and jerked his head in the direction of the parking lot where Eriol was just pulling in, a van was just behind him that was packed full of Tomoyo's body guards and a couple nurses that were to look after Tomoyo today.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder but Miaka and Dren had already disappeared into the school so she shook off her plans to follow them. Tomoyo was more important.

Eriol quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side where he opened the door for Tomoyo just as a true gentleman would. Tomoyo smiled thankfully and swept her braided hair behind her shoulder, braided in at the top was a beautiful, almost magical, violet lily. She was still very, very weak and needed Eriol to help her out of the car. All the sickness had abated from her body and she was healthy again, it was her strength she needed back.

"Tomoyo! I can't believe your mother let you come to school today, you should be home!" Sakura scolded from across the playground. She ran up to her friend and gently hugged the girl as if Tomoyo were glass.

"I really wanted to come to school today. There are people here that I really want to talk to, you're one of them Sakura. I want to know everything about Illness and Sorrow's capture." Tomoyo said, she already had Eriol's account of the capture but she really wanted to get Sakura's account recorded.

"Okay!" Sakura grinned.

"I'm glad that you're better now, Tomoyo. Any later in our capture and we might have been too late…" Syaoran trailed off. Tomoyo nodded and reached up to take hold of Eriol's sleeve.

"Lucky for me you weren't too late." She said.

"No, but we do have to returned something to Hiiragisawa." Syaoran held out his green stone charm and Eriol grasped it but within the second that their hands touched Syaoran felt a sharp jolt enter in mind and an alien thought strayed into his brain. It was something about Miaka and Dren and Life and Death… there was some kind of connection. Eriol caught Syaoran's split second expression and quickly retracted his hand; the memory he held in his pocket was trying to go back to its owner. The thoughts faded from Syaoran's mind and he was left confused as to how they got there in the first place. Nightmare had a strange look on his face as he watched Eriol but it was hard to say what the spirit was thinking.

Eriol collected Sakura's stone and then stepped away from both of them. "Thank you for my charms, I'm glad that you returned them. I think that I should take Tomoyo inside now, she still needs to rest." He quickly led Tomoyo into the school, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist to keep her steady.

"Bye Miss Tomoyo! Bye Mr Eriol!" Lost waved, he was completely unconcerned.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In History Class

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Alright class, I know it's just before lunch and everyone is hungry and eager to get outside but if you would turn your attention to the photographs I have placed on the board." Mr Kaze motioned to the chalkboard where a dozen giant pictures of feudal era painting had been posted. "These pictures are of famous painting depicting the war and aftermath of two warring clans." Mr Kaze happily stared at his pictures for he loved history and Japanese history was his absolute favourite of all.

Sakura gazed at the pictures that depicted groups of warring men dressed in samurai amour, their weapons clashing and war horses rearing. She moved her eyes to the aftermath paintings that depicted men and horses unmoving in the fields and the women who were crying for their lost fathers, brothers and husbands. But as Sakura continued to stare the air around the pictures became thinner, as if a thick barrier or shield was slowly dissolving. Beyond the lifting barrier the paintings changed, none of the people moved or became different but in some of the pictures, mostly the aftermath picture, two people were suddenly added…

"Mr Kaze, who are those two people supposed to be?" A student asked and pointed to a picture where a fallen warrior was depicted with his wife mourning over him. In the faded background two figures had been painted in. Their forms were painted with such revered nobility you would have thought the painter was trying to capture the beauty of gods. Held in the hands of the male figure was a shining light that held the shadow of the fallen warrior.

'_Life and Death...'_ Sakura thought.

Mr Kaze turned and yelped loudly when he saw that his paintings had been changed. -"Wha-what could have done this! I was just looking at these paintings! This isn't how they're supposed to be!" The teacher hastily took the paintings off the board and stashed them on his desk. "It must be some sort of vandal how did this but don't worry class I have other pictures of paintings we can use.

He pulled out a handful of pictures but once again Sakura could see the air grow thinner and she felt as if she were seeing through some barrier. None of the class seemed to notice the obvious magic of it, all they saw was that the pictures were different from what they were supposed to look like.

Mr Kaze nearly choked as he looked upon these pictures. They too had been tampered with. One of his favourite pictures was that of a great feast with the Emperor and all his samurai present. Beautiful geisha were painted in the picture, serving drinks and food to the hungry warriors. But this painting was changed a little, not a lot mind you and it was barely noticeable but Mr Kaze caught it right away.

At the table in the painted room was the beautiful princess done up in her many layers of kimonos, her pretty face smiling happily; originally she had always been at the table alone the seats at each of her side strangely empty, but they were empty no longer… On the princess's right sat a man with dark hair and dark eyes, his smile calm and one hand was tugging at a white fringe of hair by his ear. His formal kimono was unusually solemn for the occasion; it was made of all deep colours and was without any pattern or picture. On the princess's right sat a white haired woman, but this woman was not old; she was young and laughing, painted with her arms up in a great expression. She was dressed very inappropriately to be in the presence of the Emperor and princess; she had on only one thin layer of a white yukata that was painted flapping about with a silver chain pattern snaking over the cloth and trimmed in cheerful light blue.

The two figures bore an unusual similarity to two students in his class…

The class also picked up on the looks of the two in the painting and the two in the class. Slowly, all at the same time, the class turned to where Miaka and Dren sat at the left side of the class but they were gone. The door was left open from their hasty escape from the classroom.

_'Miaka and Dren?' _Sakura stared out the door into the hall where her friends had taken off like the devil was on their heels.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was happening all over the school. All the pictures seemed to have been doctored or tampered with. In the journalism class the students found that their old newspapers sometimes had strange chains running along the ground in the photos or that there were extra people in the photographs that weren't there before. It was always the same people. Some of the picture dated back nearly fifty years but the faces never changed or aged. Even in some of the other history classes that were going over Hiroshima they found that if they were to go through the pictures and look through the crowds of dead and living people they were able to spot either two chained people or two humans running about. It was always one pair or the other, _never_ all four people seen in the same picture.

Strange thing was, nobody was able to find where the actual Miaka and Dren had disappeared to…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lunch On The Roof

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo relaxed in Eriol's lap and leaned lightly against his chest. Lost sat on next to her fiddling happily with her silky dark hair, every now and again he would say that it felt like the finest silk he ever felt. The three of them were sitting across from the hiding Miaka and Dren. Nightmare was not on the roof because he was given the task of being the look out, he was supposed to keep Sakura and Syaoran busy for a time and send Lost's lantern up as a warning when the pair got too close.

Lost's illusion had been dropped for the sake of the conversation and Miaka and Dren seemed unperturbed by the dimly glowing boy.

"I just can't believe, I know you told me and I saw it with my own eyes but it's still so hard to believe…" Tomoyo trailed off as she stared at the pair in front of in wonder. She never would have guessed.

"You understand that you can never tell anyone about this, don't you Tomoyo?" Dren questioned.

"Of course." Tomoyo nodded. "I just don't understand. Why tell me and not Sakura and Syaoran?"

Dren glanced at Eriol, who shook his head, and sighed. "They had their reasons..."

Miaka nibbled her hash brown and glanced at the sky. "And we have our reasons…" she mumbled through her mouthful.

"But- all the pictures in the school. Why are you changing the pictures?" Tomoyo questioned.

"We're no changing them." Miaka sighed. "We were always in the pictures and in the paintings, what you are seeing now are the original pictures without the magic modifying them. The magic that surrounds us had grown so weak that our barriers are not able to stay up any longer."

"The pictures are revealing us and people are starting to recognize us from their past." Dren tugged at his white fringe of hair. "We can no longer stay in school as we do, it shall be easier if we just stay away from everyone."

"I think that would be best." Eriol concluded.

"But you will be alright, won't you?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us Tomoyo…" Miaka smiled, but her smile was a little false.

"Oh, but what do I say to Miss Sakura if she continues to ask about you two? She's already suspicious and I cannot lie to her!" Lost asked.

"Do your best Lost." Dren nodded. "Remember, it isn't lying when you speak of _us _as completely different entities."

"Right." Lost nodded.

"Two different entities?" Tomoyo looked at them confusedly. "But aren't you the same?"

Dren and Miaka glanced at each other and sighed, long and sadly.

"It is very hard to explain ours and their existences. They are completely different from us as we are from them and yet do to our condition it makes us exactly the same." Dren said.

"We have our own thoughts and feelings and memories, they are ours and no one else's but since we are the same, existing at the same time, what I think, she thinks; what she feels, I feel; if a memory is mine she will recall it as if it were her own." Miaka said. "And all that she has seen I see it…" her voice sounded pained as she spoke.

"You see, it is very hard to explain exactly what we are; separate entities that exist together in the same body at the same time. There is no "me" nor is there a "him", we are the same person but at the same time we each have our own identities." Dren stopped tugging on his white fringe to see if Tomoyo understood. Her expression was openly confused; clearly what Miaka and Dren had just said had made almost zero sense. To be honest, it had always made zero sense to Miaka and Dren as well.

Without warning the lantern leapt over the side of the roof and flew directly for Lost. It whizzed about in the air, Lost seemed to be the only one who understood it.

"Quick! Quick! Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran are coming up the stair right now!" Lost cried.

Hastily Eriol replaced the illusion on the spirit and moved so that Tomoyo was comfortably leaning against the wall instead of him.

Miaka and Dren were already gone.

Sakura open the door and peered out, spotting Tomoyo and Eriol eating their lunches with Lost playfully swinging about in front of them. She walked over to talk to them, Syaoran and Nightmare following behind her, but when she sat down on the roof the spot she was in was warm, as if someone had been sitting in it second before… plus there were hash brown crumbs scattered everywhere.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Locker

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The warrior was tired and glad for the day's end. He was one of the last leaving the building so he didn't worry about seeing when he put Nightmare back into his card form. All Syaoran really wanted was to get back to his apartment and catch up on some much desired sleep.

Little did the warrior know, a surprise awaited him in his locker…

As he opened it and gathered his stuff a pink note fell from it's hidden place. Syaoran watched it glide to the floor and stooped to pick it up, noting that the envelope smelled of sweet cheery blossoms.

'Is this for me?' Syaoran thought. He turned the envelope around to see whom it was addressed to, perhaps the person got the wrong locker and Syaoran could place it in the right locker. To his surprise his name had been delicately scrawled across the front. 'Now who in the world would write me a note?'

Curious as to what somebody would write to him about he tore open the envelope and plucked out the folded piece of paper from within. It was a lighter shade of cheery blossom pink and had the same scrawling writing on it that had been used to write his name with.

_Dearest Syaoran_

_I have been thinking about this for a long time and I have decided that the time is now right. I wish to tell you something very important, the way I feel... I am not confident enough to come to you in broad daylight and tell you so if you would meet me Friday night in the park I will tell you then. Come dressed appropriately. Arrive at nine that will give me time to set everything up for us… Please come._

_Yours truly,_

_Someone Secret_

Syaoran stared at the note. A love note, possibly. There was some girl in the school asking him to go to the park to meet her Friday night so that she could tell him something, a confession maybe… Bizarre as it was, he shoved the note deep into his pocket and decided to read it over when he got home. He couldn't help hoping that it would be Sakura meeting him at the park on Friday night.

Unbeknownst to Syaoran, Sakura was about to find a note of her own.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's dad was still at work so Kero was happily camped out in the kitchen, snacking on all the sweets he could get to. Lost was in the kitchen watching to make sure the golden beast didn't get to that night's yummy dessert that Fujitaka could made that morning for after dinner.

Sakura changed into her normal clothes and hung her uniform on its hanger. She dumped her book-bag on her desk and it was then that she noted a green envelope placed on top of everything else. Her name was neat written on the front.

"For me?" Sakura wondered to herself and opened the envelope, inside was a note written upon light emerald paper.

_Dearest Sakura_

_I have thought about talking to you about this for a long time and I have decided that I can no longer keep to myself what I feel. I can't come to you at school because it is too crowded but if you were to meet me at the park at nine on Friday night I will reveal my true feelings. Please come dressed appropriately. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_An Anonymous Person_

Sakura brought the note close to her chest and hugged it. Someone had written her a love note. They wanted to tell her their true feelings, how unbelievably sweet! She sighed delightedly and placed the note back gently on her desk. Deep inside her she desperately hoped that she would be meeting Syaoran Friday night…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Please, if anyone reviews both chapter 22 and 23 I will dedicate the next chapter to them! The honour is up to any one willing to say a few nice words about these two chapter! But I do want to apologize for the long time it took for me to update, school has been difficult and with my job on top of it I have been wieghed down conciderably. If you were to all review me it would lighten my mood conciderably and make me try harder to update quicker!


	24. Predate Jitters

As I have said, for all those who have reviewed both of the chapters that I put up I am going to dedicate this chapter to those special people. Here they are:

Windflight: I love your two reviews! They are so cute! I totally dedicate this chapter to you! And, oh yeah, don't worry too much about Illness and Sorrow, I'm a sucker for happy endings and they're no exception. And as for Evil knowing what Seduce is up to, or what she is not up to, well… you'll just have to find out! But it'll be something BIG (hopefully) in the next chapter! Yeah, definitely! I look forward to what you think!

LupinLightning-IllusionDragon: You have been the light of my days, my dear reviewer! My face lights up in a million smiles every time I get your reviews! You are truly my inspiration for writing each of these chapters and it certainly makes me feel so good to dedicate this chapter to you! I am so glad that I am able to bestow the honor of an entire chapter to be dedicated to you and I hope that you are happy to receive such a gift! I absolutely can't wait to see your review appear, I await your most kind and wonderful words on baited breath. Yours truly, Hearts of Eternity

chikichiki: Thank you for your reviews! Because of your most wonderfulness and true kindness in giving me two reviews, one for each updated chapter, I dedicate this chapter to you! Yes, this chapter has your name on it! Be proud! You took the time to write up two reviews for me so I am taking the time and writing up a dedication just for you! I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

Shortygirl333: You seem so into this story, I am so flattered that you show interest in my humble little story! In honor of you I dedicate this chapter to you! Every review counts and you, my dear friend, reviewed me twice! One for each chapter that I updated! Feel honored! Be proud! 'Cause you have got to be one smart person! You are asking all the right questions but all I can say is, you'll have to find out who wrote the notes; there's no fun if there is no battle; and I can't say between whom because that would give away everything! (If this didn't already…) I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

L2Max: Your reviews are short but so very enthusiastic and I feel it is my true duty to dedicate this chapter to you, oh wonderful reader! I am just so happy that you took the time to review me; it's the most flattering feeling to know that people thought my story was good enough to review! I truly hope that you enjoy reading this chapter!

CardcaptorBijouGirl: My, oh, my, you're a hyper little thing aren't you? You sound so enthusiastic about my story in your reviews! Here's something that'll make you even more hyper: this chapter is dedicated to you! Yeah, I mean you! It's the least I could do for such a wonderful person! I'm glad you like my story but it sounds like you should stay away from chocolate… wait, whom am I kidding? Go ahead; eat all the chocolate you want! And then, review me! BooYah!

Noir Rose: Thank for saying that I'm getting better with each chapter! I try my hardest to improve as much as I can! I do hope that you continue reading and give me your opinion on this chapter. And of course, since you did me the kindness of reviewing the two chapters that I updated in return I dedicate this chapter to you! Enjoy!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 25

Pre-date Jitters

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Nightmare, read this for me and tell me what you think." Syaoran said. Syaoran had not told Nightmare anything about the note, saving it for when they got back to his apartment. Nightmare scratched his arm discreetly; his illusion was beginning to itch just as Lost had warned him, and leaned in to observe the piece of pink paper.

"A note?" the spirit questioned. Syaoran nodded, and then when he saw Nightmare scratching himself he dropped the illusion so that the spirit would be relieved of the itching.

"I found it in my locker at school, it could be a love note." Syaoran explained.

"And you hope that this note is from Miss Sakura?" Nightmare asked as he plucked the note from his master's hands.

"…Yes…" Syaoran sighed; an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks. Nightmare chuckled delightedly; if it really _were_ a love note from his mistress it would make the spirit's matchmaking job a lot easier.

Nightmare read the words over carefully. He took his time to examine every kanji, kana, and hiragana, and how the words were put together. Syaoran stood anxiously, watching as the spirit examined the note. He didn't know what Nightmare would see that he didn't but just having another person look at the note and say it was real and not just some figment of his imagination was enough for him.

"So, Nightmare, what do you think?" Syaoran asked. Nightmare shrugged and handed back the "love letter".

"I do not know what to make of it. There is no hint that it could be Sakura, except for the fact that the paper it pink-."

"But what are my chances that Sakura really did write this note?" Syaoran asked, his hope that it could be Sakura was still shining in his eyes. Not being one who would want to extinguish that light in his eyes, Nightmare sighed.

"The chances that Sakura wrote this note are… greater than it would be for anyone else."

Syaoran smiled a half smile. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Of course." Nightmare nodded benignly but something inside him felt off.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura jittered excitedly in her room. "Oh, I really, really want to know if Syaoran wrote this note!" She cried. Lost giggled and swooped around his mistress on his lantern, he was just as excited as Sakura was to know if Syaoran wrote the note.

"You know, there is one way that you can find out if the brat did write you that note." Kero said.

"Hoe? How?" Sakura asked. She paused and stared at Kero hopefully. Lost leapt from his lantern and gathered the golden beast into his tiny arms.

"Tell us Cerberus! Tell us!" He cried.

"Okay! Alright! Just let me go kid!" Kero gasped. For a small fry, Lost could give a strong bear hug when he wanted to.

"How do I find out, Kero!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Kero took his time before answering, flying out of Lost's grasp and landing on Sakura's desk. He arranged himself comfortably on the wooden top.

"Come on, Kero, please tell me!" Sakura whined.

"Oh, alright. It's simple really." Kero shrugged. "Just summon Nightmare and ask him about it. Nightmare stays with Syaoran so he should know what Syaoran has been doing and whether or not he has written any secret "love letters"."

"That a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed, she didn't really catch the love letter part, she had only been listening enough to know that to do.

"I know it's a great idea, I came up with it." Kero said smugly. "You just have to think carefully about how you're going to ask him. Nightmare is not capable of lying to you but he can't lie to Syaoran either. If asked Nightmare would have no choice but to tell Syaoran that you asked about the note."

"So, it has to be a discreet question?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Kero nodded.

"That's easy!" Lost laughed.

"Okay, so I should summon Nightmare…" Sakura summoned her staff, for a moment she paused to stare at it and thought that it she liked it a little more when it was combined with Syaoran's sword. After her brief wondering thought she went back to concentrating on summoning Nightmare. She could feel his presence in the back of her mind, it was a like a bat fluttering around. Sakura concentrated on that unique magical feeling.

"Nightmare Card! I summon you!" Sakura cried, concentrating her magic on bringing the navy spirit to her room from where ever he was at the moment. "Hear my command and come before me!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey, it's been a long day so I'm going to make something to eat." Syaoran said and moved to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

Nightmare opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off. The magical star-summoning circle appeared under his feet. 'Miss Sakura is summoning me?' Nightmare thought. He didn't have long to ponder since the seal's power over took him and drew the spirit into the gateway.

"Nightmare?" Syaoran turned around to see why Nightmare had not answered only to see that he was alone in the apartment. That's strange, just a second ago he could have sworn that he felt Sakura's magic in the room as well…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The room shimmered brightly and a magical wind picked up, it tossed Sakura's hair around her and blew Lost's robes up over his head. Before her formed the magical star circle and from it a bright column of light rose up.

"Nightmare Card! I summon YOU!" Sakura commanded. In the pinnacle of the pillar of light Nightmare slowly rose up from the floor. He kneeled before his mistress and bowed his head formally. The light and magic wind died down but the room was left with a residual shimmer that made everything sparkle slightly.

"You summoned me, Mistress Sakura?" Nightmare asked, waiting to find out his purpose for being summoned.

Kero whistled. "Now, that was impressive." He stated.

Lost nodded. "Very impressive."

Sakura let out a long breath of air that she had been holding. Her heart was fluttering quickly in her chest and there was a warm feeling running through her body. It was the same feeling that she got every time she summoned any other Card. But there was more to the feeling. When the gateway had been opened up between her room and Syaoran's apartment Sakura had felt Syaoran's presence as if he was standing right next to her. It made her feel lightheaded and giddy. Syaoran always made her feel that way.

"Miss Sakura?" Nightmare looked up from his spot on the ground only to the young woman had drifted off into her own world.

"Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Hoe?" She blinked and came back from her thoughts. "Sorry." She blushed apologetically. "I summoned you here, Nightmare, to ask you a question."

Nightmare blinked. "A question, Miss Sakura?" he looked a little confused. He rose from the floor and waited for a further explanation. There was a brief moment that he thought Sakura would use the fact that he could not lie to her against him. Maybe she would ask a question about Life and Death that he would be forced to answer and then he would have to watch as her memory was taken away just as Syaoran's had been taken.

"Um- yeah…" Sakura looked to the ground. Now that she had Nightmare in her room she was kind of nervous to ask her question; her reason seemed kind of stupid now. "I wanted to ask you something about Syaoran…"

"Of course." Nightmare replied. A question about Syaoran? That sounded simple enough and there was nothing much he could say about Syaoran that Life and Death would have to take Sakura's memory away for. He had been worrying all for nothing.

Sakura thought for a second about how she should word her question. Then it came to her. "Does Syaoran have any plans on Friday? I-I mean, he's not going anywhere that night, is he?"

Nightmare cocked his head the side. Was Sakura just making sure that Syaoran was free so that he would show up on Friday night, or was it something else? Oh well, Syaoran was planning on going to meet whom ever had sent the note so the spirit might as well play along and say that Syaoran was planning on being somewhere.

"Friday night, Miss Sakura? Oh yes, Syaoran is planning on meeting someone very special on Friday night, in the park." Nightmare said. He liked the way that Sakura's face coloured pink when he said that Syaoran was meeting someone very special.

"R-really?" Sakura squeaked. Nightmare couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, Miss Sakura. Syaoran is planning on meeting this person at nine." Nightmare said. He watched his mistress carefully to see her reaction. Her cute face lit up and a grin turned her lips up so that her lip-gloss glinted on her lips, it seemed that Nightmare had pleased her.

'That's the time that I was supposed to meet _my _admirer! Syaoran _has _to be the one who wrote this note!' Sakura thought excitedly but she calmed herself outwardly so that she didn't completely give away that fact she now knew who wrote her note. But it was already too late, Nightmare had caught her delighted expression and come to the conclusion that she was glad that Syaoran was going to meet her on Friday night. "Thank you, Nightmare, I'm so glad that you answered my questioned!" Sakura bubbled happily and hugged the spirit, much to Nightmare's surprise.

"It wasn't a problem, Miss Sakura. I was happy to do it." Nightmare replied and patted his mistress on top of her head as she hugged him. But he had to ask a question for himself. He had to find out if Sakura really was the "Someone Secret" or if she was just excited to know Syaoran had somewhere to go on Friday night, but he had to ask to the question discretely.

"Not to pry in on your personal life, Miss Sakura, but why did you want to know if Syaoran was going somewhere Friday night? Is there somewhere you expect him to be?"

Sakura faltered for a second. What should she say now? She couldn't give it away that she knew; that would ruin all the fun. "…Um, I was just wondering because I was going to go somewhere on Friday night and I wanted to make sure that Syaoran was going somewhere so that he did not feel left out…" Okay, that was one lame excuse but it looked like Nightmare bought it, hook-line-and-sinker.

'Ah, ever clever Miss Sakura,' Nightmare thought, 'but by that one sentence you have just confirmed that you _are_ the "Secret Someone" that Syaoran wants you to be.' But to Sakura he nodded calmly. "You are ever too kind, Miss Sakura. To consider Syaoran's feelings and welfare and making sure that he would not be left out is what makes you the most wonderful of Mistresses." He said humbly.

"He's right you know! You're the best Mistress! The very, very best! And Syaoran is the best Master! Ever!" Lost piped in. Kero agreed wholeheartedly that Sakura was the best but he stopped short before he even had to complement Syaoran. Sakura blushed from all the compliments she was receiving. .

"Thank you, you guys." She said embarrassedly. "I'll send you back to Syaoran's if you want, Nightmare."

"That would be very much obliged, Miss Sakura." Nightmare nodded. The Star-Seal was summoned and a gateway was formed so that Sakura could send Nightmare back to Syaoran's. But before Nightmare could completely disappear in the light of the star-seal Sakura stopped him. She had just been struck by a sudden thought; Nightmare could not lie to her so she could as him about Miaka and Dren/ Life and Death. Lost had somehow wormed his way around the subject and she didn't want to push the boy-spirit anymore so Nightmare was perfect.

"Nightmare… you saw Miaka and Dren today, didn't you?" Sakura asked as a test question, she saw how Nightmare had gone rigid when Miaka and Dren had come into the yard.

Nightmare narrowed his navy eyes; he didn't like the way this sounded. "Yes… I did see Miaka and Dren." He said slowly, cautiously.

"So, did you get a good look at them?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes."

"Then tell me why you act so strange when you see them, and don't give some excuse like their appearance is strange, because I've already been told that one." Sakura said. Lost gulped and turned a little paler than he already was. The atmosphere in the room quickly turned from light-hearted to tense.

Nightmare was caught, what should he say? How could he wriggle out of this? "M-Miss Sakura?" he stuttered.

"They don't have any magic so you can't sense anything from them, so what is it that makes everything strange when they're around?" Sakura asked. Nightmare couldn't back away from Sakura; the magical gateway had trapped him half here; half there so he couldn't move.

"Sakura, you shouldn't put Nightmare on the spot like this," Kero said softly, trying to coax Sakura to back down. He had known Miaka and Dren; just as he had known Life and Death- he had known the first pair more so than the latter pair. Clow Reed had introduced them a very long time ago. Their secret was something they kept sacred and he knew of some of they lengths they went to, to keep their secret safe. Sakura would be no exception if she got too far.

"But, Kero, I'm tried of being left in the dark! I want to know what is going on around here!" Sakura whined, her eyes filling with tears on frustration. "I want to know why I hear chains rattling when Miaka and Dren are around! I want to know why people seem to be remembering them even though they've never met! And then there's Syaoran, he's been acting strange too! First he's all suspicious of Miaka and Dren and now he's- he's… It's like he's completely forgotten!"

Nightmare flinched.

As she ranted, Sakura never paid attention to the serious looks that passed between Kero, Nightmare, and Lost. The Sun Guardian gave a silent order to the boy-spirit to use his powers to loose Sakura's train of thought. It took a second for the boy to work up enough courage but Kero gave him a light tap to hurry him up; he could see chains in the window, watching and waiting to see if they should do anything.

"-And what's with all the pictures at school-?" Sakura asked as Lost stood up and concentrated as hard as he could. "They're- they're all funny… I saw some in history… they changed." Sakura's thoughts felt like they were turning to oil and slipping from her ears. It was becoming increasingly difficult trying to hold on to her thoughts. "I mean- Miaka and Dren… something about them…" the more she spoke the more she became confused. "I saw them somewhere, in pictures… them and Life…" Sakura stopped completely and thought as hard as she could to try and recollect her thoughts.

She unknowingly seared Lost's hands when she concentrated too hard but it was too late, Lost had scattered everything. Nightmare took his chance and escaped through the gateway. Lost fell to the ground and curled up, tears of shame and guilt and pain welled up in his eyes. He was a disgrace! Without further thought the boy-spirit reduced himself to his card form so that he wouldn't have to stand there before his mistress, wallowing in his shame.

Sakura tipped her head to the side. "What was I talking about, Kero?" She asked. Without really knowing what she was doing Sakura plucked Lost's floating card from the air and caressed gently, she felt that she had to for some reason.

Kero gulped and held up the green note for his mistress. "Uh- we were talking about your date with Syaoran on Friday?" he said timidly, seeing if Sakura would go for it. She did.

"Oh, right." She shook her head to clear out some of the odd jumble that had built up. "I can't wait!" She cheered happily. Kero sighed and smiled, a quick glance to the window told him that the chains had left. The air in the room suddenly became happy once more, except for the poor little Lost Card, who remained with a sad aura for days.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

School the next day

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran said warmly and smiled one of his special smiles to her. Sakura blushed and smiled back.

"Good morning to you too, Syaoran!" She chirped happily. They stood in the school hall quietly, staring at each other for a while. Sakura couldn't get the blush off her face and Syaoran couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Each thought that they knew the other's secret. When in truth they didn't know anything, but they weren't to know that!

"Um- so, you can't wait for the weekend?" Sakura asked to try and start a conversation. She watched Syaoran carefully for his response. Syaoran's grin grew brighter and took on a very mischievous and un-Syaoran-like quality.

"Can't wait." He replied and leaned in so that he could whisper in Sakura's ear. "I especially can't wait for Friday night." His voice was low, almost like a purr and the feeling of his breath as it brushed against Sakura's neck sent shivers down her spine. "How about you, Sakura? Can't wait for the weekend?"

Sakura bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "I absolutely can't wait." She whispered back.

Syaoran decided to play a little game; he had been in usually high spirits ever since Nightmare had unexpectedly come back and told Syaoran the news that the spirit was very sure now that Sakura had written the note. "Now, why would you be so excited about the weekend? Is there something I should know?" He asked playfully, backing up just a little so that he could look Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura caught on to the game that Syaoran was playing and decided to play as well. "Oh, you know what I'm excited about." She purred. "Something very special is happening on the weekend."

Syaoran drew up to his full height so that he could look down into her shining emerald eyes. "Really?" He lifted his arms and draped them over Sakura's shoulders, drawing her close so that his face was only inches from hers. He chuckled when he saw Sakura get a little flustered from their proximity, to be honest, Syaoran was feeling the same way but it had been such a long time since they had had a moment and Syaoran was almost desperate to rekindle some of that old warmth.

"Uh-Huh." Sakura's voice sounded breathless as she caught herself staring up into Syaoran's burning amber eyes. He was completely playing with her and… she liked it… a lot. This was a great change from the fear and uncertainty that had been always present in the back of her mind ever since the demon cards had appeared. This was a break, a welcome vacation from the darkness that was enclosing; a game just for them.

And they were playing in public…

"Do you think they're going to kiss?" Naoko whispered excitedly as she peered around the corner.

"Shh! If you keep quiet maybe they will!" Rika whispered back, a little more loudly than she should have.

Sakura and Syaoran froze. How could they have forgotten? They were in a public building, which meant that other people could watch them, or in Tomoyo's case (for she was hidden down the corridor with her trusty camera), video tape them.

"Did you know that an old courting ritual-."

"We don't want to hear it right now, Takashi!" Chiharu hissed. "This is way more important."

Sakura jumped when she felt Syaoran chuckle against her. "Play along." He whispered. Sakura was confused for a second before she was drawn so close to Syaoran that she could feel his heart beating against her own chest. His strong arms drew tight around her waist and embraced her close with such passionate warmth it brought a blush to Sakura's face. But she figured out what the warrior was doing when he chuckled once again and nudged Sakura to glance in their friends' hiding place.

"Oh, I get it," Sakura giggled. She hesitated before moving herself to be flush against Syaoran's entire body, slowly moving her arms to encircle his neck. "You mean, play like this?" Sakura asked. Syaoran seemed momentarily speechless. To have Sakura pressed so unbelievably close was a blessing beyond words. A satisfying round of gasps came from just around the corner.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Chiharu's voice carried easily from around the corner.

"_Sakura."_ Syaoran breathed, his voice just loud enough so that their friends would be able to hear; it was time to really mess with their friends. "_I've waited for this moment for a long time…"_

"_Yes, Syaoran." _Sakura whispered breathlessly back, she made sure to keep back her giggling and try to sound like she was hopelessly falling into Syaoran's deep gaze. Little did Sakura know, Syaoran's charms in this little game of "tease" were really going to get to her, as she was getting to him. _"I've waited for such a long time as well…"_

"_I can't believe that it's taken me this long to figure it out." _Syaoran paused for a second as he gazed down at Sakura. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. The look on her face had melted from a mischievous game face to something more; in a matter of seconds the game had become something more than just playing. _"I don't know when I figured it out but I- I think…"_

"Gone on! Say it!" Rika squealed quietly. Everyone leaned in around the corner so that they would be able to hear every word of the long awaited confession. The whole school had been waiting for a very long time for this confession and now it was finally happening! Someone should really call the newspapers, or even better; get the media!

"_I think I know how you feel, Syaoran. I've felt something inside of me for a long time and it always draws me to you..." _Sakura was completely lost within her own words. She didn't know when this became a real and she didn't care. To hell with Friday night, she couldn't keep her feeling inside any longer. Syaoran felt it too; this was now much, much more than just simple words. A pressure had built up in Syaoran's chest and it was pushing everything to the surface, the words and feeling that he had to hide for so long were now coming out on their on accord.

"_That's exactly how I feel Sakura, I'm drawn to you so completely that when you're not near I feel empty and cold." _His arms tightened ever so slightly, if he had the chance Syaoran would probably never let go. _"The way I'm holding you now is the way I want to hold you for the rest of time, I never want to let you go-."_

"Hey, you two love birds, you know the rules about improper conduct in school. You'll have to break it up." Mr Takahata said, his presence was enough to break the atmosphere that had been created. Sakura and Syaoran gasped in unison and jumped apart.

"No! Mr Takahata, how could you?" Rika cried and jumped out from behind the corner. "They were about to confess their feelings!"

"This was one of the biggest events that this school has ever seen and you ruined it!" Chiharu cried. Takashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she heaved a great sigh and turned towards him for comfort after the great upset.

"I was going to write a novel about those two, and their quest to admit their love, now I'll never know how to end it!" Naoko exclaimed, holding up her pad of paper that had knows jotted down on it.

Mr Takahata raised an eyebrow and looked down at the four friends and then looked over at the beet red pair who stood off the side. "Oh really? Were you two really about to confess to one another?" he questioned. Being a teacher, Mr Takahata had been the perfect person to stand on the outside of everything and watch all his students grow up, amongst his favorite students to watch were Sakura and Syaoran. And it wasn't just him who watched the pair; the majority of the school staff was interested to know when they would get together.

"N-no sir, it was all just a game." Sakura stammered, her face had heated up to an unbearable burning red. "Syaoran and I knew that they were there, we were just playing…" 'At least I think we were just playing…' Sakura shifted her gaze to Syaoran briefly but he wouldn't meet her eyes for some reason.

"A Game?" Chiharu exclaimed. "You knew we were there!"

"How could you be so mean, Sakura?" Naoko cried.

"S-sorry." She mumbled. "We thought it would be funny."

Syaoran stepped up so that Sakura would not take all the heat. "It was my idea guys, if you're going to get after someone, than get after me." He sounded like he was back to his usual self but the blush that had painted across his features gave his embarrassment away.

"Your idea?" Takashi grinned. "My, isn't our little Syaoran the little actor! I could have sworn that was gonna be the real thing!"

Syaoran managed a weak smile and glanced at Sakura, who was examining her shoes quiet thoroughly. Maybe they were great actors, but Syaoran knew that it was more than that. Much more.

Mr Takahata sighed and shook his head; he may have been a teenager once but teens these days he would never be able to understand. "Alright everyone, the bell is about to ring. Get to class before you're late." He warned and shooed them away.

Before Sakura and Syaoran went their separate ways to get their stuff from their lockers they sent each other long looks filled with silent questions and secret longing. Both of them missed the warmth of the other. They missed their chance. But vaguely, the both of them thought of Friday night and that they would be able to say all they wanted on that night. So at least they still had another chance.

In the end they sent each other small smiles and turned to be on their way.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo sighed and pressed the stop button on her camera. That had to be the most beautiful scene she had ever captured and yet it just had to be ruined by Mr Takahata! She turned to Eriol, who had become an ever-present presence at her shoulder since Illness and Sorrow's attack, and leaned against him lightly.

"I almost thought it was the real thing." She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, not in times like these." Her thoughts as of late had been usually dark. Everything felt as if it were gathering up for the end and even though Tomoyo had all her faith in Sakura and Syaoran there were parts of her that were still worried.

Eriol shook his head and gently took Tomoyo's camera into his hands. "Oh, Tomoyo, don't be so sure that the darkness had taken away all the light." He said quietly and pressed a few buttons on the camera. "See, look here. There's a little hope left." He pressed play and the scene that had just been taped appeared and began to play.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a questioning look before turning to watch the scene play out once more. That was the thing about watching something twice; you always catch the things you never caught the first time. Now Tomoyo was able to really see what was going on. It had been a game in the beginning but as the camera played on Tomoyo saw where it morphed into something more. The simple hug turned into a tight embrace and the mischievous looks turned to longing ones. Even when they were walking away from each other, the way they looked back at one another, it all spoke volumes.

"My God, they really were going to tell each other…" Tomoyo breathed. Eriol smiled and nodded.

"See, there's a little light left." He said quietly. "As long as those two still love each other there will always be a little light left."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Friday Night

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The last few days of the school week passed with little incident, pictures were still changing without explanation, among other things that were happening. There had been big talk about the tabloid who's front page displayed several odd pictures; one of a great beast and scarlet beauty sitting on top of the radio tower watching the sun rise; another of strange lash marks that were appearing on the backs of teens who stayed in the park too late into the night, the flaming red stripes on the teens' backs were said to sear with an unexplainable and untreatable pain; and of course there was the collage famous paintings that had mysteriously been changed to add two new people. Takashi had run wild through the halls with a gleeful expression, spreading the word about the signs of the end of the world and alien invasions. A mallet, via Chiharu, quickly silenced his tall tales.

Sakura and Syaoran had spent their remainder of the week with smiles on their faces. They spent their days close to one another, trying to get the other to admit that they had been the one to write the notes. Both were far too stubborn to give in to the game so it continued in good-humor. Tomoyo gladly captured every moment on her camera and permanently went around with stars in her eyes, and Eriol walking at her side, chuckling.

But in the middle of all these things happening two people refused to make an appearance.

Miaka and Dren had not showed up at school at all those last couple of days. Eriol said that they had come down with something; they mostly likely caught whatever had been going around on Monday. They were going to be fine but still were not well enough to even try to come to school. Tomoyo vouched for Eriol's explanation and even said that she had been there after school checking up on them, saying that they weren't doing too well at the moment. It was true enough; Eriol had taken Tomoyo to see Miaka and Dren. She had seen for herself how weak they had become; poor things were barely able to carry out a conversation.

Things did not look well for them at all.

But at the moment, that was Sakura's last concern; even the fate the world that rested on her shoulders took a back seat to the decision she had to make at that very moment…

What should she wear?

It was eight thirty and she was all showered and cleaned up and now the majority of her closet was spread over her bed. With a meticulous eye she inspected each article of clothing. Many were beautiful dresses that Tomoyo had made but some of the other plainer ones were just some store bought items. There were pink ones, silk ones, frilled ones, lacey ones, ones with flirty short skirts and other with long sweeping skirts, every kind of dress seemed to be present on top of Sakura's bed. And none of them seemed to be what Sakura was looking for.

"I have no idea what to wear!" She exclaimed. The pre-date jitters were really starting to get to her!

"How about this one?" Mirror inquired and gently slipped a form fitting pink silk dress on, it was one of the dresses that Sakura had bought from a store. The front came up to tie around her neck and dipped low in the back, the waist had been meticulously sewn with pearls set in a curious, swirling pattern. The dress was quite flattering and very nice but it wasn't what Sakura was looking for.

"Sorry, Mirror, not that one." Sakura sighed. Mirror had been summoned not long ago and had taken Sakura's shape to help Sakura figure out what to wear. Even with the spirit in the room it was oddly empty, there was no boy-spirit bounding about. Lost had refused all attempts to be summoned. He just didn't want to come out and face Sakura, so it was only her and Mirror (Kero did not want to be present when the change-into-all-the-dresses-to-see-which-one-looked-best riot began). Every now and then Sakura would pause and look wistfully at the Sakura Book that held the Sakura Cards and sigh when she remembered Lost would not come out, his reason was still unknown to her.

"My, this is quite a selection you have Mistress, surely there is one that you will find that would be perfect for this wondrous occasion." Word had spread fairly quickly amongst the Sakura Cards about the date that was going down in less than half an hour. They were all delighted. All of them thought that Syaoran was the very best that there ever would be for their precious Sakura and those who had been under his command for the short while in the beginning knew how kindly he treated them. He would treat Sakura even better.

But all of this confessions of love and secret meetings business was just formalities to the Cards. They had felt the gradual change in their Mistress's aura, they knew it was now wrapped close to Syaoran's; in an official sense, he was now their Master. It was widely accepted amongst the Cards that Sakura and Syaoran were already "together" in that sense so they only saw this confession as inevitability.

"I know there is one dress in this pile, I just can't find that dress!" Sakura sighed and shifted some out-of-the-question dresses to see what there was underneath. It was getting late; she really didn't have enough time! Maybe she could freeze time for a short while… no, that wouldn't work, that would tire her out before she even found the right dress! Maybe there was another Sakura Card that could help? None came to mind. And all this worrying and fretting was starting to make Sakura feel ill… wait; there was a card to fix that at least!

"Illness Card, I summon you!" Sakura called to the Sakura Card that held the image of Illness. In seconds, the yellow spirit stood before Sakura peering around curiously. "Can you make it so that I don't feel so sick?" Sakura asked.

Illness nodded and glowed a little brighter, instantly Sakura's nervous nausea faded.

"Thank you." Sakura said graciously.

Illness nodded once more and stood there awkwardly. She spotted the piles of pretty dresses on the bed. "What are these for, Mistress?" She asked. Illness had been unfortunately left out of the loop.

Sakura was a little surprised that the spirit sounded so sane compared how she had acted as a demon. Maybe that was just the effect of being under Evil's control. But, to be polite Sakura handed her the green note to read over, Illness took it but seemed unable to read it.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I can't read." She apologized. "Mistress Life and Master Death attempted to teach Sorrow and I, but we proved too… difficult to teach when we were together and we are not able to be apart for long periods of time to be taught properly."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Sakura said and took back the note. 'So, they're crazy when they are together, not just when they are demons.' She noted mentally. 'I wonder why they can't be apart for long periods of time?'

Illness shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She was doing her absolute best to mind all her manners and be the best spirit that she could so that Sakura wouldn't look down on her and think she and her sister as wretched as they were as a demon. But maybe it was too late, maybe Sakura already thought bad of her and her sister and there was no way to fix it? Illness cringed mentally and straightened up when she felt herself beginning to slouch. Sakura looked very kind, maybe all hope was not lost.

"Please, Mistress, I still wish to know what the note says and what occasion it brings for all these beautiful dresses to be out." Illness said, hoping that she wasn't being rude.

Sakura didn't find it rude at all; in fact she was thinking that Illness was quite a polite little thing. The sorceress giggled and hugged her note close to chest, envisioning Syaoran in her mind's eye. "This note was written by Syaoran, you know him don't you-."

"Master Syaoran." Illness stated.

"Yes." Sakura grinned. "He wrote me this note and it says that he is going to tell me his true feelings tonight, in the park!"

"Isn't that romantic?" Mirror asked with a long, dreamy sigh.

Illness tipped her head to the side. "Um, of course." She answered lamely. Love and romance weren't her strong points. Without Sorrow around, Illness felt very odd and exposed… and sane… But still, Sakura didn't seem to know that the Twins of Misery weren't supposed to be apart. Figuring that she wouldn't be summoned for long Illness turned her gaze once more to the piles of dresses. One of them caught her eye.

"What about this one, Mistress-."

"Sakura." Sakura interrupted. "Please, just call me Sakura." Although she said to just call her Sakura, Sakura knew that it would end up as "Miss Sakura" just as Lost and Nightmare called her.

Illness nodded. "This dress here would look nice on you, Miss Sakura." The spirit held up a dress that had been sewn by Tomoyo a short while ago for a grand spring party that Sonomi had been throwing and had invited Sakura for Tomoyo. It ended up that Sakura never got to wear the dress, she and Tomoyo had just stayed up in Tomoyo's room watching old films of past Card captures.

Sakura gasped and took the dress; it was perfect! "Yes! Thank you, Illness!" Sakura hugged the dress to her chest. It was an amazing modern ballroom dress. The bodice was made of a darker shade of pink than the rest of the dress and intricately laced up the front. The straps that held it up were several thing straps of silk, some of them cut too large so that they draped over Sakura's shoulders delicately. The dress fit finely around her waist, giving Sakura a very mature and attractive look to her, and the skirt flowed out in a great waterfall of cloth billowing out to pool around her ankles. It was a loose shirt so that she was free to move and if she attempted to twirl fast enough it would fly up in a great rush to swirl around her as she spun. The shoes that had been chosen for the dress were adorable heeled Roman sandals that laced up her legs with ribbons.

"What a terrific choice Illness!" Mirror exclaimed. "It looks like a dream on Sakura!"

"Are you sure, Mirror?" Sakura twirled once, letting the skirt swirl gently.

"I would never lie." Mirror said. "Take a look for your self." She abandoned her Sakura look-a-like form and transformed into a full-sized mirror so that Sakura could see herself entirely.

"Wow." She couldn't believe what she saw, could that really be her? "What do you think, Illness?" Sakura asked.

Illness stared at the dress then at Sakura's face, which was lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "You look stunning." She said. "Like something out of a fairy tale."

Sakura squealed and danced about, until a small knock came at the window, it sounded oddly like a rock hitting it. That's when she remembered that Tomoyo was sneaking her to the park in a limousine that had been hidden around the block so her dad wouldn't get suspicious of what was going on.

"I'll be right down!" Sakura whispered loudly out her window to the giggling Tomoyo who was hiding behind a tree. The sorceress turned to the two spirits; Mirror had already assumed her Sakura look-a-like form again. "Okay, Mirror you know what to do, just pretend you're me until I get back."

"And Illness?" Mirror asked, eyeing the other spirit.

Sakura waved her hand in Illness's direction and the spirit was bathed in pink magic. A quick human illusion had been placed over her but it wasn't much of a change. Her hair was still blond and in ponytails, she still looked like she was thirteen, and she still looked odd; but now her outfit consisted of a girl's school uniform instead of her dress and the yellow hue that surrounded her was now gone.

"She can keep you company, can't you Illness?" Sakura said. Illness nodded. "Alright! Now, I really do have to get going." Sakura summoned the jump card to leap out the window. "Have a good time you two!"

"You as well, Sakura. Have a good time with Syaoran!" Mirror called happily.

"Oh, she will!" Tomoyo laughed and guided Sakura to the hidden limo.

Kero stuck his head back into the room as soon as Sakura was gone. "So she's gone to see the brat?" He asked.

"Yes," Mirror sighed happily and flopped back on Sakura's bed on top of all the dresses in a very Sakura-like way. "It's so wonderful!"

"For you maybe, but I don't like the idea of that brat being my Master." Kero growled grumpily. He flew over to the desk and took a seat on the desk top, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Sakura is the one for me, no one else." He stated.

"You're so loyal." Illness said. A slight smile played on her lips despite the sinking feeling that was welling within her from being summoned too long without Sorrow around.

"You got that right! Nobody is ever taking Sakura's place! Not the brat, not anybody!" Kero declared.

Mirror sighed and rolled her eyes at the guardian beast. "You do know that you're a little too late for this, right? Their auras have already intertwined, their hearts are calling out for one another. We have already accepted Syaoran as our co-master, why can't you?"

Kero sent Mirror a dirty look. "I'll never accept it, never!"

"Why not?" Illness inquired, she was genuinely curious about the Sun Guardian's refusal of Syaoran's Mastership.

Kero spun to face the spirit with a menacing glare. "He called me "stuffed animal"!" He cried indignantly.

"Oh." Illness replied. Mirror giggled. Kero huffed at the lack of respect he was being shown. None of them realized that Sakura had forgotten a few things at the window; her purse, her jacket, and her star staff.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was probably the oddest scene that had ever taken place within Li Syaoran's apartment. He had summoned various Sakura Cards to come to his aid and now they all rushed about helping him in any way that they could. Flower had the living room covered from floor to ceiling in different bouquets of flowers that Syaoran could take to Sakura. Bubble was trailing after Syaoran endlessly, cleaning of the sweat that came from his extra training session that was supposed to calm his nerves. Sweet had accidentally gone over board on the chocolate that was supposed to calm Syaoran when his training did not, now the kitchen was more chocolate than kitchen. The furniture had taken up too much room with all the spirits being summoned so Little shrunk everything and it ended up Syaoran kept tripping over the mini-couch. Windy and Watery were out of sight, they had been summoned to do something in the bathroom but Syaoran couldn't quite remember the task that he had set for them. And of course Nightmare was there, tailing his master loyally with a pile of clothes in his arms and Sorrow brought up the rear trying her best not to let Syaoran get depressed because everything was in a mess. Sorrow figured that if she was the most obedient and well-mannered spirit and listened to every word that Syaoran commanded that she and her sister would be forgiven.

"What am I going to do?" Syaoran asked and threw his arms up in the air.

"How about you get dressed, that way you will t least have one thing done." Nightmare said. He was quite tired of carrying Syaoran's choices of clothing.

Syaoran paused for a moment then spun on his heel and arched to his bedroom, shoving Bubble off of him, commanding Nightmare to come with him and slamming the door before Sorrow could follow them in. Even before Nightmare had a chance to drop the clothes Syaoran was already shrugging out of his shirt.

"This is a nightmare!" Syaoran exclaimed as his foot got caught in his pants and they wouldn't come off. Nightmare raised his hands in defense.

"This isn't my fault." He stated. "I only do the dream world, not the waking world."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Syaoran cried and dug into his clothes trying to find that one outfit he had bought because Sakura had said it looked "so cute" and that Syaoran "would look absolutely adorable in it".

"I understand." Nightmare said calmly. Syaoran looked desperate, worse than Sakura. If you had thought that she had pre-date jitters bad, it was nothing compared to Syaoran. If there was one thing that he didn't want to screw up it was this! For Sakura to take the first step and want to confess to him was something big and he was going to respect what the note instructed and dress appropriately. If only he could find that one outfit!

"Gah! Where is it! I know that I had it in this pile! You saw it, Nightmare, didn't you? It's the Chinese silk outfit; green shirt, black pants, does it ring a bell?"

"Is it that outfit that came with the hat?"

"Yeah! That one! You know where it is?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, I haven't seen it." Nightmare shrugged. "Not since earlier when you were fussing over it."

"How the hell do I loose something that I know I had in my hands just minutes ago?" Syaoran cursed. "Where the hell could it be?" He grabbed the pile of clothes and tossed them up into the air in frustration. The warrior was on the verge of summoning Lost and demanding the spirit find the lost set of clothes. A knock came at the door and Sorrow poked her head in.

"Um… Mr Syaoran?" she asked tentatively. Syaoran growled as he was referred to as "Mr Syaoran", a title he let only Lost call him by. Sorrow corrected herself.

"Um… Syaoran?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Syaoran growled.

"Watery and Windy are done washing and drying that set of clothes that you wanted to have cleaned. Here they are!" She revealed a green shirt and a pair of black pants hanging on her arms.

"My clothes!" Syaoran jumped up and rushed to the female spirit and gathered up the desired outfit. "You're a life saver, Sorrow!" He exclaimed. Sorrow blushed and stepped from the room to let her Master get dressed.

… … ... … … … … … … … … … …

"Okay, how do I look?" Syaoran stepped from his bedroom shortly after he had changed and let the crowd of female spirits give him the once over. The outfit was very traditional; the green shirt was loose and came half way down to his knees, it buttoned closed with simple golden toggles. A stiff black vest embroidered with silver designs was worn over it, kept closed with much more elaborate clasps that shimmered delicately in the light. The pants were loose and allowed for plenty of movement and were very comfortable. The hat that came with the clothing was something akin to the one Syaoran wore with his battle outfit yet it was made of a darker green and had the same pattern as the vest. The only thing was, he wasn't able to find the shoes that went with the clothes either.

In moments, he was surrounded by cooing spirits who fawned over him and fixed him up where they saw fit; he heard them twitter and squeal and say over and over how hansom he looked and how attractive he was.

"Loose the hat, though." Watery commented and tossed the hat.

"His hair looks like he's been standing in a tornado!" Sweet commented and giggled.

"Not my fault." Windy laughed and went on to fix up Syaoran's unruly hair.

"Lookie, no shoes!" Little cried and pointed to Syaoran's feet.

"I can't find them." Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Lost! Lost!" Sorrow chanted in the background. "Summon Lost!"

"Oh, that little sweetheart would find your shoes in a heartbeat!" Flower cooed.

"Right." Syaoran said and sidestepped his crowd of adoring spirits. He summoned his sword and then summoned Lost without a second thought. But there was something off, Lost didn't seem to want to come out of his Card form.

"Lost Card! I, Li Syaoran, Master of the Sakura Cards, command you to reveal yourself!" Syaoran really didn't have time to play around. He would apologize later for being rude.

In seconds Lost appeared with wide eyes and stared at his master. "Mr Syaoran?" He asked timidly.

"Find my shoes, please." Syaoran said, adding please to make the command sound less demanding. Lost nodded and zipped into his lantern, becoming a ball of blue light and zooming about. He stopped at the fridge and became himself again.

"Here!" He cried and opened the fridge, revealing that someone had stuffed his shoes on the top shelf, next to the milk.

"Oops! That would be my fault!" Nightmare called and ran to the fridge to retrieve the frozen black shoes. "I completely forgot that I shoved them there so Sweet wouldn't turn them into anything.

"Dammit! They're cold!" Syaoran howled and hoped around as he slipped on the shoes. Briefly he entertained the thought of summoning Fiery but he could feel his magic was beginning to hint at feeling a little drained an he _really_ didn't have the time. The clock that hung on the wall near-by stated that it was five to nine. Syaoran gasped and ran for the balcony, but not before Flower shoved a large bouquet of lovely, fragrant flowers into his arms.

"Thank you, all of you! I am very grateful for all of your help, I couldn't have even gotten dressed without you! Stay if you want, but don't wait up, I don't know how long I'll be out!" He winked before he leapt of the balcony, the wings of the Fly sprouting from his back. It seemed that now he was on his way, his jitters were dieing down a bit.

"There he goes." Nightmare sighed.

"He looks so happy!" Sweet chirped.

"What a man he is turning out to be." Flower commented. "I remember when he was just a boy. Such a strict, orderly thing he used to be, but now… he's so alive!"

"And in love!" Little swooned.

"Yeah…" Every female sighed dreamily.

Sorrow gulped and glanced around, no one noticed that a blackness beginning to make it's way onto her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her that Illness was summoned somewhere but she couldn't figure out where.

Lost twittered quietly. "I think it's so cute, Mr Syaoran sending Miss Sakura secret letters and all!"

Everyone froze. That wasn't right, Sakura had sent Syaoran the letters, right?

Nightmare spun to face Lost.

"What did you say, pip-squeak?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	25. Evil's Deception

Illness- **_"Eek!"_**

Sorrow- _"Eep!"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Links in a Chain

Chapter 25

Evil's Deception

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura stepped from the limo slowly; the glow of the streetlights lit up her face radiantly and played with the blush that painted over her cheeks.

"Wait! One second, Sakura! I have got to add a few finishing touches!" Tomoyo squealed and scrambled for the door, Eriol tossed a light spring jacket over her shoulders as she climbed out. "These clips are perfect for this dress!" Tomoyo held out delicate little clips, they were a pair of tiny, shining pink crystals in the shapes of cherry blossoms.

"Tomoyo! These are beautiful!" Sakura gasped. She allowed Tomoyo to slip the small clips into her hair and then do another once over of Sakura's outfit. Tomoyo noted that Sakura had no jacket; it was still spring and the nights were still cool but tonight wasn't too bad. Sakura didn't seem to be bothered by the cool night air at the moment. Tomoyo let the detail go.

"Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto, it is already 9 O'clock," the limo driver said from the rolled down window in the front, "I suggest that Miss Kinomoto get going if she wants to meet her "special someone" on time."

"Thank you, Kino." Tomoyo said. She gave Sakura and little nudge in the lower back. "You heard him, you better get going; you don't want to be late!"

Sakura bit her lip nervously and nodded. She really didn't want to be late. She wanted to get into the park as soon as possible and meet Syaoran there! You couldn't blame her; this was one of the biggest nights of her life!

"Okay, here I go!" Sakura said and turned towards the gates of the park. She paused before walking in and glanced over her shoulder. "Wish me luck!" She called happily.

Eriol and Tomoyo waved to her. "Good Luck!" They cheered in unison as Sakura stepped delicately into the park and slowly went out of their sight. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo as she slid back into the limo, close to him. They were off to the movies, then maybe back to his place to do a little magical spying on Sakura and Syaoran to see how things were going. Kino would have to speed a little if Eriol and Tomoyo were to make it to the movie they wanted to see.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura looked around and wondered exactly where was she supposed to meet Syaoran. It wasn't very specific in the note.

"Oh dear…" Sakura peered about to try and see if there was any hint at where she was supposed to be. A trail of pink caught her eye. Sakura cautiously crept forward and was in awe of the miraculous sight before her. The path that lead deeper into the wooded park had been covered in a deep bed of cherry blossoms. Set up along the path was a parade of little stands that glowing candles had been placed on the guide Sakura down the path in the darkening night. It was so beautiful, like a fairy tale of the grandest sort but a whole lot better because it was real; Syaoran had sure gone through a lot of trouble for her!

"Wow…" Sakura breathed in the fragrant scent of the sea of cherry blossoms. She waded a careful path through the pink blossoms, the petals tickling her feet and ankles. If she weren't seeing this with her own eyes, Sakura never would have guessed that Syaoran was this much of a romantic.

The sorceress never noticed the anxious scarlet ribbons that followed her through the path of petals. They watched her every move, every bit as alive as Life's and Death's chains. This was quite an occasion that was taking place and the spirit responsible was more nervous of what was taking place than the two humans who were coming.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran flapped his wings against the cool, night air and felt his body glide through the air as if he weighed nothing. Below him was Tomoeda looking peaceful in the approaching night. This was the town that he had spent the last eight years of his life in and it was here that he had grown up the most. He first came to Tomoeda as a hardened warrior in the body of child; there was no room for love or friendship in his heart, he had a mission that he had to carry out without question. He had believed it to be the only way to live.

Oh, how that all changed…

First he gained friends; the ice around his heart began to melt just a little. It was a strange feeling to have friends, especially when he had befriended the ever happy and cute Kinomoto Sakura. He never felt lonely any more. But soon came the time when Syaoran's heart beat a little fast every time Sakura was near, when he thought his name sounded a little sweeter when spoken from her lips. At first he had been unsure of these feelings. It did not remain a mystery for long. The ice around the warrior's heart had melted so completely that for the first time in his life he knew what real love felt like, for he had fallen in love with the cherry blossom.

Syaoran sighed. Yes, he was in love with Kinomoto Sakura.

Below him he was approaching the forested area of the park, coming in the opposite direction that Sakura had come. He paused in mid air to wonder where he was supposed to land but he didn't have to wait for long. Before his eyes the leaves of the treetops lit up in the most amazing array of greens that Syaoran had ever seen. They became a path along the treetops that pointed him towards his destination.

"Whoa, Sakura really put her heart into this." Syaoran whispered to himself as he set himself to follow the light show of leaves.

He was so preoccupied with the light show he failed to feel the unmistakable aura of a demon near-by…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was almost as if the timing had been planned. Sakura stepped into the decorated clearing the instant that Syaoran landed on the ground. Their eyes met and a scarlet blush instantly painted over both of their faces. Discretely they looked the other over, taking in their dressed-up apparel and brilliantly blushing faces. The air was thick with an awkward tension, neither knew exactly what to do but it became clear when they spotted the picnic blanket on the grass, a great leaning cherry blossom trees reaching out to act as a canopy raining down blossoms.

Without a second thought, the pair of magical teens made their way to the blanket and as they got closer the details became clear. It was a ruby red blanket with a curling pearl white dragon with a flowing azure mane embroidered over the soft surface. The most enchanting array of candles had been placed around the blanket, giving the area a gentle romantic glow and within the small area of light it illuminated a small weaved basket that most likely held some sort of food for the occasion.

As Syaoran came upon the blanket and was only an arm's length away from Sakura he held out the bouquet of flowers that Flower had handed him. Sakura gazed upon the lovely blossoms and a smile brightened her features sweetly.

"They're beautiful, Syaoran…" She whispered and brought them up to breathe in their sweet scent.

"I'm glad you like them." Syaoran replied warmly. It seemed to soon to say anything more than that so the warrior merely held her hand out for Sakura to take, she accepted the offered hand and was guided to sit down on the beautiful blanket. Syaoran sat down opposite to her. For the longest time it seemed as if they were only going to stare at each other silently. When was the other going to speak? Should they wait for the other's confession first or come right out and say it first?

"Syaoran I-!"

"Sakura there's something-!"

They both paused and laughed lightly, there was no use trying to speak at the same time.

"Go on Sakura, you can go first." Syaoran said, smiling his special smile just for her.

Sakura shook her, a light embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks pink. "Oh, I couldn't. You say what you want to, Syaoran." She murmured.

A gentle breeze picked up and swirled the fallen cherry blossoms of the ground and made them dance in the air. Both teens allowed themselves to watch the magical sight before them. But there was something off about the small blossoms… they were turning blood red. Petals soon melted into ribbons and the ribbons slithered together to form something; at first it was just a mass of writhing ribbon but then it began to take on the shape of a body. It solidified and the ribbons slowly dropped away revealing the sinfully seductive woman who stood underneath.

"Seduce!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura gasped and as a reflex reached for her star key, which to her shock was not around her neck. Syaoran summoned his sword and got in a defensive stance in front of Sakura. Whatever the demon wanted she was going to have to fight for it, and loose. But as it turned out, Seduce took one short look at the human pair before she raised her hands calmly before her and slowly walked forward.

"Stay back, demon!" Syaoran warned venomously.

Sakura watched as a hurt expression passed over the lovely woman's face. "Wait, Syaoran, I don't think she's here to fight…" She dared to whisper in Syaoran's ear. Seduce must have over heard or guessed what Sakura had said because she nodded sincerely. Syaoran backed down at Sakura's word but kept a wary eye on the demon. Seduce approached the edge of the silken red blanket she had laid out but never sat on it, instead she folded her legs beneath her and sat before the two sorcerers. Sakura watched seduce for a while, waiting to see what the demon would do but when she did nothing Sakura crept forward on her hands and knees around Syaoran's tense form to get closer to Seduce.

"What are you doing here, Seduce?" Sakura asked curiously.

Seduce stared up at the innocent sorceress with tears welling in her ruby eyes, she was really doing this; Seduce was actually going through with her plan. She bowed humbly before the pair and spoke to the grass, letting her long scarlet hair pool around her and giving the two humans a most generous view down her low-cut dress.

"I am here because I am the one who had sent you the notes requesting your presence here at this time," she said formally. "I am so happy that you have come as I asked- dressed most beautifully, may I add- I was almost afraid that you would not show up… As you see, I have done my best to decorate the park for this very occasion."

Sakura froze. Seduce had sent the notes, not Syaoran? A disappointed sinking feeling came alive in Sakura's chest, she had had her heart absolutely set on Syaoran, she had so desperately wanted to tell her feelings! Syaoran apparently felt the same way. He clenched his fists on his knees and averted his gaze from Sakura's when she glanced back at him.

Seduce spoke to the grass when she continued to speak. "As my letters had said, I have been thinking of this decision for a very long time and I have chosen to finally come forward and confess what has been in my heart for a while now… ever since I came to your home while you slept, Syaoran, and was confronted by Lost and Nightmare… it was them who made me see something that I had been missing all this time."

Sakura only briefly wondered when Seduce had ever come to Syaoran's before she spoke. "But, what is it you want to tell us, Seduce? You went to all the trouble of writing us notes and decorating the park and all- what was so important for you to do all this?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Syaoran growled. "I was under the impression that you demons were quite content being under Evil's control, what would be the point of setting up this sort of meeting, unless it were a trap?" As he spoke his amber eyes swept the area to see if he could catch any sight of the last remaining demons. None revealed themselves.

"This isn't a trap, Syaoran." Seduce sighed. "This is only me; a tainted and dirty spirit wishing to be whole again. I desire to repent for what I have done as I demon." There was such sadness and regret in her voice that Sakura felt tears well in her eyes. "Please, Nightmare and Lost had said that you were kind Masters and that I would not be mistreated. I beg of you, fix me, make be a real spirit again. I no longer have Evil in my head… please help me." She begged. Her voice quivered ever so slightly. "Free me, please."

"Oh, Seduce…" Sakura bit her lip. The spirit sounded so sincere and desperate, how could it possibly be a lie? This could never be a trap. Seduce was honestly asking to be set free. "Syaoran, please, we have to help her." Sakura looked imploringly into Syaoran's eyes and saw his hard expression begin to soften.

"This doesn't seem to be a trap…" Syaoran began slowly.

"Of course it isn't!" Seduce rushed in to assure the warrior.

Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, we were going to change you back sooner or later, might as well do it without a fight."

Sakura squealed happily and hugged Syaoran tightly. "You're the greatest!" She exclaimed happily.

Seduce smiled contently and wiped her eyes to make sure her tears stayed at bay. "Thank you, Syaoran, and you, Sakura. This means more to me than you can imagine." She murmured humbly before her masters-to-be.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Talk, you little pip-squeak!" Nightmare demanded. He grasped the front of Lost's robes and shook him a little more harshly than he meant. Lost's head bobbed back and forth and he made a few choking sounds. "You better say everything you know right now or I'll- I'll-!"

"Nightmare, threatening the poor boy will do nothing to get a straight answer from him. Let him go." Windy said calmly. It looked as if Nightmare wasn't going to listen, as a matter of fact he looked about ready to give Lost another good shake, but in the end he released Lost's robes and took a step back.

"Talk. Now." He commanded.

Lost hiccupped and scuffed his small shoes on the floor; he didn't understand why all the other spirits looked so grave, even The Little looked serious. "Miss Sakura got her secret note from Syaoran, right? Nightmare, you practically said it was from Mr Syaoran when you were talking to Miss Sakura, you know, right before I had to… I had to…" Lost trailed off and directed his gaze to the floor. '_Right before I had to make Miss Sakura's thoughts go all over the place…' _The poor boy-spirit had still not been able to forgive himself for doing what he did.

The lantern came down and nudged the boy for moral support; Lost seemed to get the boost he needed. "I-I thought that this was supposed to be a happy thing! Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran are supposed to get together, aren't they? So why are you shaking me, you big jerk?" Lost scrunched his face slightly and shot Nightmare his best dirty look; it wouldn't scare a kitten.

Flower came over and kneeled in front of the boy-spirit. "Lost, you don't seem to know the whole story." She said. "Syaoran, it seems, received a note requesting his presence in the park just like our Sakura did."

Lost cocked his head to the side. "Um- so they sent each other notes?" He asked.

Nightmare shook his head and pushed Flower out of the way so he could take the boy by his shoulders. "No, Lost, it means than neither of them sent a note. Someone else entirely has put up this charade for them."

"But- but you practically said that Mr Syaoran sent- I mean, who else could have…?" Lost tried desperately to figure out what was going on but didn't seem able to let go of the wonderful idea of his two masters finally getting together.

Nightmare sighed and brought the boy-spirit in for an awkward hug. "Hey, we may have gotten our wires crossed in that little meeting, pip-squeak…" he admitted quietly, "but that's okay. The important thing right now is that we go to Syaoran and Miss Sakura right now, if they're in danger we have to help them." Lost's little head nodded against Nightmare's chest.

"But, Nightmare, I don't think I can face Miss Sakura. Not now." Lost mumbled. Near the pair of male spirits the crowd of females cooed. If watching the pair get along and act like brothers wasn't the cutest thing that had ever seen…

"You had to do it, Lost. You can't get around it. It was either you scattered Miss Sakura's thoughts or Mistress and Master would have taken them, forever." Nightmare said.

"You're right, you're a jerk but you're right…" Lost mumbled, letting a small smile tweak the corners of his lips.

"There's a good pip-squeak." Nightmare grinned and mussed up Lost's hair in a good-natured gesture.

Someone hacking loudly broke the air. Sorrow stood out on the balcony, her poor lavender body now streaked with black veins. Everyone had completely forgotten about her.

"Sister… Illness…" She croaked. Her hand was reaching for the moon; she was governed by the moon. "Help me!" She whispered before sinking to her knees in a fit of harsh hacking, her body wracked with uncontrollable shudders.

Windy and Watery rushed forward to get the girl-spirit before she fell off the balcony but even as they approached the form of an angel over took the balcony.

"Yue!" The Sakura cards exclaimed, drawing back from the guardian.

Yue did not look back at the gaping others; his ice blue eyes were fixed on the dieing Sakura Card. "Where is your sister, Sorrow? Why are you without her." He asked, his voice steady but with an underlying hint of disapproval that one of his charges was suffering.

"She- she is with Miss Sakura." Sorrow gasped out. "I need her!"

"I can see that." Yue stated. He looked over his shoulder at the other Sakura Cards, his gaze landing on Nightmare and Lost. "You are to come with me, the both of you. I sense that Sakura and Syaoran may be in danger." He said. "The rest of you are to stay here unless you are summoned." They nodded in agreement. Yue spared a short nod to them before sweeping down to grasp Sorrow under her arms and knees and hauling her up. "Come, we shall meet Illness on the way." No one dared to question how the moon guardian knew this.

In silence Yue spread his wings and leapt up into the night sky, the added weight of Sorrow was nothing to him. He began to glide off on the night currents in the direction of the park. Nightmare ran after Yue out into the night and leapt after the guardian, drawing up into the air as if he were weightless. Lost followed suit shortly after, zipping after them astride his lantern trying to keep up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerberus & Illness

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Are you sure you can hold on?" Cerberus asked, turning his head to check on his passenger. Illness sat cross-eyed on the sun guardian's back, already her face was marred by black veins that were sneaking down over her body. In her arms were Sakura's forgotten possessions clutched tightly to her chest. Her legs twitched spasmodically from her spreading sickness as she fought to stay on Cerberus's back. Illness's yellow eyes were determined though, no matter how much Cerberus had ordered her to return to her card form Illness had to refuse, she was going to deliver Sakura's stuff.

"I-I am fine." She lied through her teeth. Cerberus growled but said nothing. If the stupid spirit wanted to risk killing herself, that was her business. Without warning Illness jerked upright on Cerberus's back and gasped. She did it again, but this time her movement was too harsh and she nearly slipped from the sun guardian's back.

"What are you doing!" Cerberus demanded.

"My sister is coming!" Illness exclaimed before a fit of hacking over took her body.

Cerberus lifted his head and surveyed the horizon. Not far off was the growing shape of a white-clad creature with great white wings, in his arms was a small lavender-clad creature, behind the approaching moon guardian were two more creatures. One a dark navy blue and the other was nothing more than a bright speck of light zipping around. Cerberus cocked his head to the side. What would Yue being doing out here, especially with the other three Sakura cards?

When the two flying groups got within a certain distance of each other the Twins of Misery began to emit high-pitched squeals that brought the dogs below them into a barking frenzy. The closer they got to the other the better they began to feel. Yue glanced down at his charge and was relieved to see that the blackness was beginning to fade, just as he knew it would.

"**_Eek!"_**

"_Eep!"_

"_**Eek!"**_

"_Eep!"_

"_**Sister!"**_

"_Sister!"_

Once Yue and Cerberus had flown within range of the magic that kept the Twins of Misery alive they were positively bouncing with happiness. Before anyone could stop they pair Illness threw all of Sakura's stuff into the air and leapt off of Cerberus and Sorrow had shoved herself out of Yue's grasp to meet her sister in mid-air. They collided with an almighty thud and a duel squeal of happiness, their skinny arms went around the other's neck and they hugged like they hadn't seen each other for ages. So caught up in their moment, Sorrow and Illness had apparently forgotten that they were still in mid-air, there was nothing anyone could do as they went down like a pair of rocks.

"IDIOTS!" Cerberus yelled after the dropping pair. He had thankfully managed to catch all of Sakura's discarded stuff before it fell to the ground.

"Fools." Yue stated, he rolled his eyes for good measure.

Lost nearly fell off his own lantern in fright but Nightmare caught him in time. There was nothing to worry about; Sorrow and Illness never had a good mastery of flight in the first place but they were Queens of the Crash landing. Within seconds the yellow and lavender hues of their luminescent lit up through the gloom of the shadowy ground and revealed that the pair had remembered just in time how to fly. To everyone's relief, their faces had cleared up entirely of all black veins.

"We have no time for this foolishness." Yue said as he watched Illness and Sorrow drool in mid-air. How he disliked them when they were together, unfortunately that was the only way to keep them alive when they were in their spirit forms.

"Miss Sakura and Syaoran still need us!" Nightmare exclaimed.

Cerberus looked at the nightmare spirit sharply. "What do you mean by that? Is Sakura in danger?" He asked. Nightmare nodded. Cerberus growled and turned his head to face Yue, who still maintained his cool countenance. "You knew she was in danger? How did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" The Sun Guardian demanded threateningly.

Yue had no intention of saying how he actually came to know how Sakura was in danger because it did brush over the subject of two curious creatures concerning the forces of life and death. "There is no time to be answering any of your questions, Cerberus-." Yue shot a sharp look at the twins who had began to sing to themselves a song that began with the words

_**"Twinkle, Twinkle, little dart,"**_

_"How you shine sticking out my heart,"_

"Nor do we have time for their incessant games or idiocy." The mood guardian finished with a hiss in his voice. Nightmare, who was under the moon's guardianship, shuddered from Yue's tone. Lost on the other hand, who was under the sun's guardianship, just stayed floating the air desperately wishing everyone would start moving. "The fact is, i know that Sakura and Syaoran are in danger and it is our duty to go tothem and try to help."

"Fine. We're going, now." Cerberus said. He nodded to the Twins, who were still singing and tying knots in their hair. "I'll take them," he offered. Yue nodded and turned toward the park once more, with a great flap of his wings he was off gliding through the night air currents towards the park where he felt the rising presence of evil. Nightmare and Lost flew after him. After seriously regarding the twins with a look of distain Cerberus eventually just grabbed them and threw them on his back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At the Park

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sakura, are you ready?" Syaoran asked, his hot breath tickling Sakura's neck and ear as he whispered. Sakura stifled a giggle and nodded. She gripped the hilt of Syaoran's sword, Syaoran's hands clasped over hers, the blade pointed in Seduce's direction. Sakura took a deep breath, Syaoran's chest was pressed tightly to her back and through his shirt and vest she could feel his hard, muscled chest and it made her feel giddy when she was supposed to be concentrating.

"Should I stand still?" Seduce asked nervously. Would it hurt to have her shell removed? Or would it just come off?

"Um- yeah, stand right where you are." Sakura replied. The spirit straightened up in her spot a couple feet in front of them. Seduce shook her head a little when a wave of dizziness swept over her. She brought her hand up to her face then ran it through her long fiery hair.

'What was that?' She wondered briefly before another wave of dizziness overtook her, this time forcing her to the ground. Something was welling inside her; dark and oozing, a malevolent presence that she knew all too well. Seduce's body went cold. 'No, you can't do this! Not now! Please don't do this to me, Evil! I want to chance for happiness, I want to be free from you!' Seduce screamed at Evil. Laughter, hoarse and humorless, broke out in her mind like glass breaking.

"_Are you stupid, woman? There is no such thing as happiness for a demon, especially not for the likes of you and your kind. Despite all you do, you pathetic being shall always be bound into servitude by anyone strong enough to control you." _Evil hissed. His malevolent presence intensified within the spirit's body and she choked. _"You, Seduce shall never know true freedom; freedom shall only be a bitter taste on your lips but never really yours, ever!" _

'Shut up!' Seduce screamed in her mind. 'Shut up! Shut up!'

"SHUT UP!" Sakura and Syaoran jumped back from Seduce's sudden outburst.

"Syaoran, do you sense it?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding higher than usual. Syaoran nodded gravely. They both sensed the extra presence that was now over taking Seduce's body. It was an oozing being of formless tar that filled the clearing with itself; the night sky turned inky and the air became foul.

Evil was with them.

"Stop it! Get away from her, Evil!" Sakura screamed and leapt toward the writhing form of Seduce, she vaguely registered that she had taken Syaoran's sword with her. The heavy metal took on a life of it's own and drew her power, forcing it to the blade so that when she struck out it seared through Seduce's skin like cutting through water. Seduce screamed louder as the slash appeared on her upper right arm, black blood spilling to the ground. Her scream was not the only one that erupted in the clearing, Evil screeched out as the sorceress assaulted him with the magic-endowed sword. He sent her flying back with a wave of power of his own; luckily, Syaoran caught her time.

"What is this about, Evil!" Syaoran demanded angrily as he helped Sakura to her feet. "I thought Seduce said you weren't in her head anymore, that you weren't controlling her anymore?"

Evil's dark nebulous shape twisted in the air around Seduce. He was laughing. _"That stupid woman, she never once thought that it could have been a trap. I have been manipulating her thoughts to make her think that she was abandoned. Her mind was the weakest out of all of them, aside from that brat, Lost; she was so easy to manipulate. The instant that I felt her beginning to have feeling of insecurity I jumped on the chance, I knew that she would go to you two; all I had to do was wait." _Evil said, his disembodied voice echoed eerily through the clearing. _And look how well my plan turned out, you're both here."_

Seduce struggled to rise. "This- this was all a deception. You- you used me," she hissed, "you used my feelings to get them here…"

"_Of course I did, wench." _Evil allowed for another wave of evil to shoot through Seduce to make her keel over onto her back, writhing and jerking.

"You're hurting her!" Syaoran bellowed.

"_And you're next!" _Evil replied. Without warning, Syaoran was swept up into a void. Hands closed in around him and pinched and pulled and ripped and scratched and drew blood from him wherever they touched. The darkness overwhelmed him. It was endless and powerful; it was a bigger taste of the darkness that had always lurked ominously within the regions of his heart. In his mind's eye Syaoran saw that this is what he would have felt like if he had not met Sakura, he would feel like forever drowning in darkness. A light exploded in front of his eyes.

"Syaoran!" Sakura's cry was like an angel's voice in his ear. She was kneeling above him, one arm held out clutching his sword as a defense against Evil, the sword using Sakura's supplied magic to emit a barrier for them. (Damn smart sword, ain't it?)

"Sakura, don't let your guard down." Syaoran said and rose up from his back. His skin crawled from the remnants of Evil remaining on his flesh. "It's disgusting when it touches you." Sakura nodded but made a face; she didn't want Evil to touch her, ever.

"O-onegai… p-please, run." Seduce croaked. "Save yourselves! You- you don't stand a chance against Evil." She said pitifully.

"We're not leaving you!" Sakura declared loudly. "You said you wanted to come to this side, you wanted to be good again! I'm not going to leave you to remain evil, not when there is something I can do!"

"_Then you are a fool!" _Evil screamed. _"You shall suffer to your last breath trying to take her back!"_ Seduce's body convulsed wildly on the ground. Evil sunk deep within her. The spirit's lovely body went rigid for a long time; Sakura and Syaoran watched her warily, then, without warning the spirit got up. Her movement was not smooth; it was jerky and erratic like everything inside her was fighting against her own muscles not to move.

"It's got me." Seduce choked. "He's controlling my body."

"_I own this body." _Evil hissed darkly.

"I-I can't fight it!" Seduce gasped. Her arms rose up and her ribbons stormed into the clearing, a few of them running by trees and slitting them in half, revealing that their edges were razor sharp. Darkness formed a solid wall around the clearing and began to rise up and slowly form a great dome to encase the spirits and humans.

"Syaoran, look!" Sakura cried. She pointed with the tip of Syaoran's sword, which she still had clenched tightly in her fist. Beyond the barrier was a quickly approaching group of spirits.

"MISS SAKURA! MR SYAORAN!" Lost howled and dived for his masters, he was grabbed before he even came close to the barrier.

"Don't touch it!" Yue warned coldly. "This is a dangerous piece of magic!"

Lost screwed up his face and bolted for the gap that had yet to close at the very top of the dome. "I'm coming Miss Sakura! I'll save you!" He cried with all the hopes that he would actually be able to pull off such a feat. Before he even made it within a foot of the barrier Cerberus grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"**_It's too small!" _**Illness warned.

"_You won't fit in the hole!" _Sorrow cried and waved her arms.

"Lost, you have to stay back! Yue says that the barrier is dangerous! I don't know what it does but you have to stay away from it, I don't want any of you coming near it! I don't want any of you getting hurt trying to help me or Syaoran!" Sakura yelled up to them.

Syaoran looked up and spotted the long pink star staff clutched in Illness's grasp. Throw the star staff down! Sakura will need it if we want any chance of staying alive!" Syaoran yelled. Without any hesitation Illness flung the staff towards the small opening that had yet to close on the barrier. For a moment it looked as if the staff was going to catch on the edge of the opening and slide off but in the end it smackedNightmare in the face and fell right in without even brushing the sides.

"**_Hole in one!" _**Illness screamed and high-fived Sorrow.

"You did that on purpose!"Nightmare cursed and clutched his throbbing nose. "It better not be broken!"

"ARIGATOU ILLNESS!" Sakura yelled and dived for her star staff, she caught it just before it hit the ground. She had missed the part where it smacked nightmare square in the nose.The sorceress had only enough time to wave at her spirits before the last little bit of the dome filled in and left the inside in an eerie darkened silence.

Seduce's body took at step forward with the same movement giving the idea that everything within her was resisting the movement. _"Now it's just the four of us in here, but let's just say that Seduce and I count as one seeing as I'll be using her body for the duration of this battle."_ Evil said his voice even came out of Seduce's trembling mouth.

Sakura ran back to stand with Syaoran and took up a defensive stance. "Well, then that means that it's two against one and that really doesn't seem fair at all." She said coldly, pointing out that her side had the obvious upper hand.

Seduce's body jerked violently to move down into a defensive stance, her razor ribbons turning the point themselves directly at the humans_. "No, it doesn't seem fair to _you_ at all."_

Syaoran sniffed contentiously. "If you don't think it's fair now, just wait till we begin summoning Sakura Cards then the odds will definitely be tipped in our favor!"

For some reason Syaoran's taunt only made Evil laugh. _"You don't get it, do you? That barrier I put up, it's not just there for looks or to keep you little humans in; it's to keep your little servant spirits out!"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Sakura Cards felt much better now that the star staff had been delivered. Now if anything were to happen Sakura would be able to summon any one of them to come help her. They didn't know what was being said on the inside of the barrier, even though they saw the lips of everyone moving, maybe there was a mute spell on the barrier. All there was to do now was watch and wait. Nightmare remained massaging his nose as Lost flittered around, glancing in the barrier every few seconds. Illness and Sorrow and been kicked off of Cerberus's back and were now floating on their own, crookedly.

Illness grabbed hold of her sister and pointed down at their mistress. **_"See! See! See! The pretty dress Miss Sakura wears is the one I picked out! I picked it! I did!"_**

"_Pretty! Pretty! Pretty!" _Sorrow replied happily. _"She looks like an angel!"_

"**_Syaoran looks like a prince!" _**Illness squealed. **_"Prince! Prince! Prince!" _**She pointed down that the warrior excitedly.

Sorrow did a sort of loop-to-loop in the air and ended up floating upside down on her head. _"I delivered them to him myself, right after Windy and Watery were done cleaning and drying it!_" She announced proudly.

Lost continued to ogle at his pretty mistress, her face looked angry and flushed but she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen, ever prettier that Seduce! A blush crept over his face and he drifted closer to the barrier to get a better look. In a whirlwind of wings, Yue and Cerberus shot forward and grabbed the boy.

"Are you insane?" Cerberus roared as he tossed Lost away from the black dome.

"I was only looking at Miss Sakura!" Lost squealed and cowered.

"You were getting too close to the barrier." Yue warned coldly. "There's enough evil magic surging through that thing that if you were to have touched it you would have reverted back to your demon shape." The Sakura Cards gasped and drew away from the barrier a good couple of feet, there was no way in hell that they wanted to go back to being demons.

"I don't want to be a demon! Not again!" Lost wailed. It was still fresh in his mind when the scary things had nearly ripped his soul apart when he had been trapped within his lantern and his demon shell loose to wreak havoc.

"Then, don't touch the barrier." Cerberus snorted.

"If we cannot touch the thing, how is Miss Sakura or Syaoran going to summon us?" Nightmare inquired.

"They don't." Yue replied. "They'll have to fight this out on their own, and win, if they wish to live."

"UH-OH!" Sorrow and Illness chimed in unison.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	26. Sacrifice

Sorry about the long wait, there were things going on and I got wrapped up in my other story. Hopefully you're not too angry with me, and that you'll forgive me if you read this chapter! Oh! And I have another peace offering; if any of you are interested I have a drawn a fan art picture for my story and the link is in my bio. I invite anyone interested to please take a look! Do be warned that there are some spoilers in the picture, you'll see how the good spirits of Seduce, Fear, and Pain look like… oh yeah, and you're warned that I'm not that good of a drawer so- um- regard my picture kindly!

Please, go on and enjoy this chapter!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 26

Sacrifice

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda Park

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

"Syaoran, watch out! Behind you!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran barely had enough time to react before the razor sharp ribbons cut into him, thankfully his lightening quick reflexes born from his training allowed him to leap out of the way in time. The ribbons cut deep into the soft earth instead.

"Thanks Sakura!" Syaoran replied, but had to dodge once again when the ribbons dislodged themselves from the ground and came at him again. Grass flew up and earth sprayed everywhere. Deep gouges ran along the earth in the wake of the vicious attacks the ribbons used. Smoking trenches and holes also littered the inside of the barrier from the attacks that Evil himself used.

"_You might want to watch that pretty head of yours, Sakura." _Evil yelled as he flew for her head, Seduce's nails scratching at the air in hopes of gouging out Sakura's eyes. Sakura yelped and scrambled out of the path of the oncoming attack. She was about to call out to Syaoran but he was just managing to fend off yet another attack from the ruthless ribbons he faced; he had his hands full defending himself from being cut to ribbon, Sakura had no choice but to face the actual Seduce/Evil on her own.

"P-Please, S-Sakura, stop holding back!" Seduce cried, pain was very evident in her voice. "Fight back! Don't- don't keep dodging, you're only to get hurt that way!" As she said this, Evil forced her body to lunge forward and take a swipe at Sakura's throat. Again, Sakura jumped back but avoided attacking a vulnerable spot she saw open on Seduce's side.

"I don't want to hurt you, Seduce!" Sakura replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Seduce choked out. "I don't care if you completely destroy me, I probably deserve it, just as long as you beat Evil!" Her arms twitched wildly and out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw that the razor ribbons had changed direction; they were heading for her now. There was no time to run, Sakura took a deep breath and summoned her power, throwing out at the oncoming attack. The impact with the ribbons was accompanied with a sizzling sound as light met darkness on a head on clash.

"Don't just stare, Sakura! Get down!" Suddenly the sorceress was aware of a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and forcing her down, shortly thereafter the air was seared by Evil's black tar-like power. Syaoran let out a breath, relieve that he was able to get to his Sakura on time before she was hit. "Gods, you scared me!" He scolded. Along his right cheek a thin slash bled from the corner of his eye down to the bottom of his jaw. There were other marks that told Sakura that her poor warrior was having a tougher time than her.

The air spiked around them.

"Not again!" Syaoran cursed and held Sakura tight to himself, forcing their bodies to roll fast to the left. Where they had been laying was just pierced through with a dozen or so of Seduce's ribbons. "It looks like Seduce is doing her best to resist Evil, but her ribbons are doing their best to thread us through!"

"I wish I was able to summon Shield! Or any Card, for that matter!" Sakura cried as Syaoran helped her to her feet. They had to run apart from each other before Seduce her self grabbed them to strangle.

"_No such luck, pretty little blossom." _Evil replied. _"You have nothing without your precious, precious Sakura Cards!"_

"Wrong, Evil! We still have a couple tricks up our sleeves, even without the Cards." Syaoran yelled back. From his black vest, Syaoran pulled out one of his ofudas. "Kashin, Shiyou-rai!" He struck the paper with his sword and a great burst of flame was summoned, snaking through the air and engulfing Seduce's body. Her screams, layered with Evil's screeches, reached the two sorcerers ears with painful clarity.

"Syaoran, how could you!" Sakura screamed and grabbed Syaoran's arm for him to stop. "Don't hurt her!"

"It can't be helped, Sakura!" Syaoran replied, going into his vest for yet another ofuda. (A/N where they come from, or where he keeps them in there, I don't even know…) "It's either us or her, and I would much rather that we walk away from this alive!" Syaoran's eyes had gone hard and Sakura saw that in those amber depths he was completely focused on the battle; he was making sure that both of them came out of this alive.

"But-but-!" Sakura searched for the right words to say.

"There are no "buts" about this Sakura, if we are able to defeat Evil by destroying Seduce than we have to make that sacrifice. I'm sure that Seduce would agree the sacrifice is worth it."

Sakura turned her head away from Syaoran's burning amber eyes; his expression was too overwhelming. She felt him over taking her aura, sinking deep into her and trying his best to convey that this was the best course of action. Her weak attempts to resist him were brushed away when Syaoran gently cupped his hand to her cheek and made Sakura look him in the eyes.

"Sakura, you have to understand. The fate of the world rests with us; we have to do whatever it takes to capture all the Cards and break Life and Death's curse. _Whatever it takes, Sakura." _Syaoran's voice was so full of intensity that it made Sakura shiver. His words slowly sunk in, the weight of the world really did rest with them- if they didn't do this Life and Death would just fade away, and the world would- it would just… it was too horrible to think about.

"You're right, we have to fight… that doesn't mean I'm going to like it." Sakura said. Over Syaoran's shoulder Sakura saw the smoke dieing away from Seduce's body- her dress had singed black and her hair was frizzed and smoking. The spirit stumbled a couple of steps, blackness spewed from her mouth, nose and the corners of her eyes but Sakura knew that this wasn't demon blood, it was Evil trying to regain control. The tar dripped to the ground and hissed like acid, but it didn't settle on the ground, it began to move, swirling up Seduces legs. She screamed and tried to force it away but it kept coming.

"Seduce!" Sakura screamed, she wasn't thinking when she lunged forward. The only thing she could think of was helping Seduce, trying to get rid of the blackness that was crawling up her body. If Sakura was successful in dispelling Evil from Seduce now the poor spirit would suffer anymore, because she looked to be suffering greatly at the moment.

"Help me…" Seduce whimpered. The demon writhed wildly on the ground, she was fighting with everything she had to keep Evil at bay, but Seduce was too weak, it was becoming too much. Sakura was Seduce's ruby eyes flicker and start to close.

"Hold on a little longer, Seduce!" Sakura yelled, "I'm here to help you, I won't let Evil use you anymore!" Sakura cried, her hands going down to grasp Seduce's shoulders. Touching the demon was like touching fire; Sakura's hands had sunk deep into Evil's being and it was dragging her down, searing her flesh. It was the same burning feeling that had erupted over her flesh the first time the demons had touched her in her dreams. Tears clouded her emerald eyes, but Sakura pressed on. She concentrated on her star staff, which was still clutched tight in her fist, she forced as much of her magic as she could to concentrate in the staff and burn Evil off of her and Seduce. Bright pink tendrils of magic whipped out from the staff and wrapped around Evil's tentacles and pulled.

"_You think this pathetic attempt is going to stop me?" _Evil roared. _"That just wishful thinking!" _Stars exploded into Sakura's vision as she was chocked by an immense weight forced down onto her entire body.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to her side and tried to yank her body away from Seduce but Sakura's hands were locked to the spirit's shoulders. Evil had latched onto Sakura's arms and was crawling up her body just as he was crawling up Seduce's.

"_She's mine, little wolf…"_ Evil whispered. Syaoran tensed and glared at the foul mass of darkness.

"No," He growled. "Sakura will never be yours." He was on the verge of pulling out another ofuda but stopped himself, he couldn't attack at this proximity; he'd hit Sakura as well! Sakura screamed and arched her back as Evil began to seep too far into her. Syaoran snarled in frustration and grabbed Sakura's Star staff, which was still glowing with her pure magic, and placed it with his sword. He was combining the two weapons.

When the transformation to the new staff was complete Syaoran laced his left arm under Sakura's arms and used all his strength to haul her up. Poor Sakura, all her being was concentrated on keeping Evil out, though he still held on strongly and continued to burrow further and further into her. Everything was being drawn in to keep Evil out, there wasn't enough left to keep her conscious so the instant that Syaoran had her up she went limp in his hold.

"Sakura! Sakura, speak to me!" Syaoran called into her ears, but she didn't respond. "What have you done to her?" He snarled at Evil.

Seduce's body gave a great shudder then stopped all movement for a long while. The black tar that leaked from her mouth and nose froze then began to pull itself back inside. Syaoran watched with horrified fascination as Seduce's being was broken, right in front of him; her aura, which was dark to begin with, became as black as night, and her smooth flesh became riddled with deep cracks oozing with black, acidic blood. Slowly, the demon rose to its feet once again, this time there was no more Seduce in there.

"_I'm in her, Syaoran, going deeper and deeper, until I break her." _Evil jeered.

Unconsciously Syaoran clutched Sakura a little closer to him. "Get out of her, NOW!" Syaoran roared.

"_I think not." _Evil replied. That was _so _not the answer Syaoran was looking for. With his right hand held on tight to the newly combined staff, surprisingly light for something that size and forced it down into the crawling darkness that crept over Sakura. The purity of the white magic that surrounded the staff was enough to force Evil off of Sakura's flesh. It was not enough, though, to remove Evil from within the sorceress.

Syaoran held Sakura close to his chest, her body trembled terribly against him and tears soaked through the shoulder of his shirt. Evil could be heard laughing at the pain that he caused. This was all his entertainment. Not even Sakura and Syaoran's combined magic was enough to seriously hurt him; it was just barely enough to be an irritant and keep him back a few feet.

"_Why do you protect her with such fire? It will only be a matter of time when you run out of magic and become useless in protecting her, she will be mine; the sorceress will be the perfect creature for me to possess and destroy the world with. Her strength and power will add to my own!" _Evil's horrible voice grated at Syaoran, the demon's laughter was high and mirthless.

"She'll never be yours Evil!" Syaoran yelled in reply.

"_And what makes you so sure of that?" _Evil asked mockingly.

A new light came to life in Syaoran's eyes; it shone with a passionate intensity that illuminated the determination wrought over his features.

"Because, _Evil,_ she's mine."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

A Black Victorian House in Ookami Estates

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Dren watched as Miaka lay miserably in the shallow kiddy pool that had been set up in their dinning room. She had her Polaroid camera in her hands and was taking pictures of herself, for each picture she had made a different face. She had been doing this for the last hour or so, pictures littered the floor around the pool and each one held the clear image of Miaka- none of them had faded at all.

Dren sighed. Miaka was absolutely miserable, and in turn it was making him depressed. He had set up her pool in hopes that she would cheer up, Miaka had always adored splashing around in the tiny little pool, but now she was too weak to even care if she was in the water or not. Just then, Miaka gave a great long sigh and paused, thought for a second, then lifted the front of her light blue slip and took a picture for the hell of it. She weakly waved the developing picture in the air before glancing at it, sighing, and tossing it away. Normally that stunt would have elicited a chorus of lively laughter until their magic over took the picture and made her disappear. This time it didn't even get a snort.

The silence droned on.

"Dren, I hate this." Miaka whimpered, finally breaking the silence. Dren slid from the cushion he sat on and crawled up behind Miaka to cradle her head, her ghostly white hair became a shroud over his lap.

"You hate what, Miaka?" He asked. He knew very well what she meant but he wanted to indulge her, keep her talking, so it wasn't so quiet in the house.

Miaka's blue eyes turned up to look at Dren, but in the glittering moon light they flickered black and Dren had to look away. "I hate dieing." She whispered.

"You're not dieing." Dren replied soothingly. "You can't die, remember?"

Miaka smiled sadly and rubbed her wrists in a self-conscious manner. "But we're fading so fast, it feels just like dieing…" Dren pitied the poor girl. Never had he seen her this depressed, aside from when Atlantis sunk, but that was beside the point. She began speaking again. "What if… what if Sakura and Syaoran don't free us in time? Are we really supposed to just fade out of existence?" She asked, but the tone of voice she used spoke of all the other questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't.

Dren stared down at the girl in his lap, Life's image occasionally ghosted over her image. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that would offer some comfort but he found no words that were fit for an answer. Sadly, the room sank into silence again.

They let their thoughts drift off. Absently, Dren began to stroke Miaka's long white tresses, gently combing with his fingers. It was something to do when your mind thought of nothing in particular. No other voices talking, or other selves taking over; no thoughts of freedom or the threat of fading away; it all faded into peace and calm in nothing at all. Miaka allowed herself to be lulled into tranquil state by Dren's ministrations, she let her hand cut lazy lines into the shallow water around her as she, like Dren, thought of nothing.

How long had they stayed like that? If nothing had interrupted them, would they have stayed like that, thinking of nothing, until they faded away completely? One would never know, since they were startled out of their dazed worlds.

Their other senses rang to life, the magical senses that were not their own but the _other's. _From years of co-existence, they had learned to adapt to the extra senses but at times when they drifted off it always shocked them. But that was what you got when you played host for all-powerful creatures. Their other selves went wild within them, shouting warnings of what was happening and the desperation of the situation.

"Miaka-?"

"I know- let's go." She said solemnly. With some difficultly she picked herself up from her little pool. She reached for Dren's hand and let the ever-familiar feeling of sinking deep into herself take over as her and Dren's consciousnesses were replaced with their counterparts.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

The night sky glittered peacefully as Eriol and Tomoyo sat comfortably on the swinging seat in the backyard. There was no hint of evil or malice anywhere, all was quiet and content. Spinel and Nakura had been locked _inside_ the house where neither of them could bother their master or Tomoyo while they enjoyed the night. It seemed like too nice of a spring night to waste inside spying on Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh, Eriol, tonight has been the best. I really liked the movie we saw." Tomoyo said quietly, leaning against Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol smiled gently in return and tugged the soft blanket that laid over them so that it covered Tomoyo better. "Yes, I enjoyed the movie as well, it was better than I expected it to be."

The movie they had gone to see, _Paradaisu Ai, _(Paradise Love) had been a very cute, romantic comedy in which two people fell in love at first sight and then went to all sorts of lengths to see each other again; the only problem was that they were both already engaged. In the end, the two lovers had got together, and Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, cooing about how cute the movie was.

"But you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble of dinner when we got here, Eriol, although it was the most delicious dinner I have ever had." Tomoyo said, a blush painting her delicate features. The surprise dinner had consisted of "Fox-Spirit Oden", gomoku rice, and Nectar from the Hyakki Yako (But the drink smelled of sweet sake to Tomoyo). (A/N I got the dinner ideas from XXXHolic, volumes 3 and 6, so if you haven't read series by CLAMP, see bottom.)

Eriol chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders. "Dinner was actually no trouble for me at all, I know a delightful fox-spirit and his son who own a little sidewalk stall that sells the best oden around. I had Nakura and Spinel go out and get some oden and gomoku rice from there." Tomoyo watched as Eriol's eye glittered behind his glasses. "And the Nectar we drank was the last I had from my trip to the Hyakki Yako-."

"Where-?"

"It's like a parade in the spirit world where we all end up at a huge spirit tree that gifts the spirits with delicious nectar from it's flowers- normally humans don't go, but last time I went a pair of peculiar humans showed up; I even caught sight of the fox-spirit's son." Eriol chuckled again, as if the memory was funny. Tomoyo could help but giggle; Eriol's open and carefree expression was too cute. The moonlight was casting a silvery glow over his flesh and made him seem otherworldly. Eriol opened his eyes in time to watch Tomoyo giggle, an innocent laugh that lit up her face. She was made magical by the dance of pale moonlight across her pale flesh, like a living angel sitting beside him.

This was too perfect of a moment.

Too bad it wasn't going to last.

Over the sky a great storm of clattering chains erupted, blocking out the moon from their immensity. Amidst snaking silver and gold were the two spirits Life and Death. They soared over Eriol's house like two great beacons, carried gracefully by their broken chains, and landed in the backyard in a flourish of sweeping clothes and rattling chains.

Reluctantly, Eriol disentangled himself from Tomoyo and rose from his seat to greet his unexpected guests. It didn't take long for him to realize that something was wrong; quickly he rushed down to the nearest spirit, Death. It was easy for anyone magical to see that even the small trip had taken too much out of the spirits, their auras were weak and their images were faded and flickering over their host bodies.

"Eriol! Y-you need to- to go to the park… Now!" Death was panting from the effort it took to get to Eriol's.

"You're the only one strong enough to help!" Life cried. Tomoyo was already at the spirit's side trying to help her up from the ground.

"What's the problem at the park?" Eriol demanded. He sent out his magical senses, trying to stretch them as far as the park but they stopped short just before the park boundaries; the only impressions he was able to pick up were a few Sakura Cards, the guardians, and something dark and powerful. "What is it?"

"We- we don't know _exactly_ what's going on, but Evil is there at the park!" Life cried. Eriol's eyes widened and he turned to Death for confirmation. Death nodded sadly.

"We sense that he has put up a dangerous kind of barrier, one that won't allow Sakura to summon any of her Sakura Cards" Death said quietly. "You must leave now for the park before anything happens to Sakura and Syaoran, please, Eriol, old friend." Eriol nodded and stepped away from Death.

"Of course, I'll leave right away with Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon, but what of you two?" the sorcerer asked, he was already summoning his staff and calling for his two guardians to come out of the house.

"We're too weak right now, we'll stay here until we have regained enough energy to go back." Life said.

"I'll stay with them, Eriol. You don't have to worry." Tomoyo volunteered. "You just get don't to the park before something bad happens!" She looked determined as she stared hard into Eriol's eyes. She wanted something to do that would make her feel like she was helping in some way, and the only thing that came to mind other than butting in and going with Eriol was to look after Life and Death until they regained enough energy.

Eriol nodded. "I'm sure that you will do a fine job looking after these two." Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon chose that moment to come bounding out of the house, their faces set for a battle. Together the guardians rose into the air with their master.

"Stay safe!" Tomoyo called after them but they were too far away already for her to tell if they had heard her. She stared after their shrinking forms for a long while until she remember that she was supposed to be taking care of the two great spirits on the ground. "Come on, Life, Death, let's get you inside so you're not cold."

"Take us to the Looking Room." Death said. "We may watch what happens from there."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

The Park, Outside the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

"KEEP FIGHTING, MR SYAORAN!" Lost screamed as loud as he could at the barrier, he was watching in rapt attention every detail of the battle below. So far it wasn't looking too good. Sakura's encounter with Evil seemed to have overwhelmed her because now she sat lifeless on the ground; her entire body was shaking violently. Evil had managed to seep into Seduce so deep that her voice no longer called out in protest or fight his invasion; she was broken now. It was all up to Syaoran.

"_YOU CAN DO IT SYAORAN! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" _Illness yelled, her arms waved wildly and she did loop-to-loops in the airs.

"**_EVIL GOT NOTHING ON YOU SYAORAN, YOU CAN BEAT HIM IN A HEARTBEAT!" _**Sorrow shouted at the top of her lungs.

No matter how loud their words of encouragement got, they never seemed to reach Syaoran. He was weakening because all his focus was on keeping Sakura safe now, not defeating Evil. Evil was bound and determined to possess Sakura and was putting every effort to get passed Syaoran's defenses, which was proving harder than the demon had originally thought.

Nightmare and Cerberus flew around the barrier agitatedly. Each round they flew the worse their moods became. Nothing they threw at the black mass had any effect. Not even Cerberus's strongest attack got anything more than a little ripple on the immense dome. Nightmare had had about enough of the useless attempts and was going to morph into his formless navy shape and throw himself at the barrier, but Yue grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"You'll do more harm than help if you do something stupid like throw yourself that that barrier." Yue warned. "You'll just be doing exactly as Evil wants."

Nightmare twisted out of Yue's grasp. "We have to figure out something! I feel useless floating around up here when my master is down in there fighting for his life and the life of our mistress!" He yelled. "There has to be something we can do!"

Yue shook his head. "There is nothing we can do at the moment, but if you were to wait for a little while longer help is on the way.

"_Help?"_

"_**Help?"**_

"Help is on the way?" Lost squealed and zipped down to zoom around Yue. "You mean it, somebody's coming?"

"And how exactly would you know if anyone is coming, Yue?" Cerberus growled.

"If you all would take a second and calm down then you would be able to sense that Eriol is on his way." Yue stated calmly. He even pointed off over the horizon where he sensed Eriol's approach to make it easier for the other spirits to find the sorcerer. It took less than a second for Cerberus and Nightmare to catch on to Eriol's powerful aura, Lost took a little longer, but of course Sorrow and Illness never really were able to find them but at least they got the general idea that Eriol was coming.

"How long until they get here?" Nightmare asked Yue, the mood guardian seemed to have all the answers.

"Not long, they're coming as fast as they can." Yue said, his eyes focused on the horizon.

"They better get here soon!" Cerberus growled, glancing anxiously down into the barrier.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Inside the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

"_You can't go on much longer, I can sense you're weakening!" _Evil hissed mockingly. _"Don't you think it's time that you just give up?"_

"Never!" Syaoran roared and lunged with combined staff, the sword-spear that decorated the top was aimed directly for Seduce's body.

"_When I take your blossom form you I'm not going to hurt her, if that is what you fear." _Evil said. _"That is the last thing that I want to happen. I need her whole and healthy for me to use her body."_

Syaoran swung at the demon, the spear cutting great arch through the air, on a particularly vicious swipe the blade cut deep into Seduce. Evil screamed loudly, more in disgust at being caught than pain. Rivers of acidic black blood spilled from the wound. Syaoran spun away from the mess before he was burned by it.

"You'll never, ever use Sakura for your horrid games, Evil! She's too pure for you to use her!" Syaoran yelled.

"_We'll see about that!" _The red ribbons that Syaoran had forgotten about came flying at him with a fury; he was caught off guard and thrown back into a tree. _"Every pure thing can be tainted, and I'm just the kind of thing to taint the pure things."_

Syaoran struggled to rise from the ground, the ghost taste of blood haunting his senses, his limbs screamed for rest but he wouldn't give up. The ribbons had sure did a number on him, little stab wounds pepper his body and allowed his blood to soak into his clothes at an alarming rate, but still he would not stay down. Sakura was never going to fall into Evil's grasp. Not while Syaoran was still breathing! The warrior had trouble focusing his sight; everything blurred and was tinted red. Everything protested his movement. He was to the point where everything within him screamed to lay down and black out, but something stronger within Syaoran screamed a little louder; it said he had to keep fighting! There was no way he could just lay down like a dog and die, not while he was still fighting to protect someone he loved!

All around the clearing, the barrier wavered.

Syaoran stared hard at the barrier to try and see what could possibly be happening outside to make the barrier weaken like that; from the gloom Eriol's shape materialized. His sun staff was pointed directly at the barrier, the air around him crackled wildly as the sorcerer focused his power, even his guardians were focusing their powers.

Evil was just as shocked as Syaoran, maybe more so, as he watched his barrier fade in and out. It was a pathetic attempt to get through, that was for sure, but the mere fact that a single human and two spirits were able to do this to _his_ barrier angered him. There was no way they could hope to get through with the level of magic they were using but it was still insulting for them to even think they stood a chance.

A voice broke through the dead silence that had settled into the barrier.

"Syaoran!" It was Eriol's voice! "Syaoran- can you hear me?" He shouted. His voice came through sounding muffled and out of breath.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Syaoran replied, shouting as loud as he could. "What are you doing here? How did you know Sakura and I were in danger?"

It took a long time for Eriol to reply, and when he did his voice was even more labored. "Life and Death- they warned me that you were in danger, they told me to come here right away!"

_Life and Death…_It had been a while since Syaoran had seen or heard anything from them… And again there was an odd void in his mind when he thought of them.

"_Ah, dear Life and Death. How are they faring nowadays, I hear that as of late they've been getting a little on the- faded side." _Evil laughed maliciously, making himself known to Eriol. _"Your attempts on my barrier are commendable- but weak. Who do you think you are to even try and come up against me?"_

Eriol drew himself up a little straighter, his eyes flashing. So this was the infamous Evil hiding away in the body of Seduce- aside from the barrier, Eriol was less than impressed. "I am Hiiragisawa Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, your creator!" Eriol declared.

"_Ah, so that explains why you feel so familiar." _Evil said, Seduce's face cocked into a horribly croaked grin. _"I pity the poor man's soul for having to live a second time, I would have thought the first time was enough; even more so I think pity him for having to exist in that weak, little, boy's body- it's such a waste."_

Anger flared from deep within Eriol, if it wasn't for the barrier he was still working on he would have attacked Evil that very moment. Evil had no right to talk about Clow Reed's soul being stuck in a weak body when the demon didn't even have a body of his own to begin with! That demon had nothing! The spirit he was using right now looked pretty much done for, her dress was charred beyond repair and her flesh was broken into a thousand tiny lesions, all oozing with black blood. Whoever or whatever Evil had taken control of wasn't going to last for very long.

Instead shouting something back at Evil, Eriol bit back his words; Syaoran and Sakura were more important! Evil was just trying to distract him! And time was running out! Eriol could feel himself beginning to strain, coming to the end of his magical stores; he was using too much of his own magic in trying to bring down the barrier, and it still wasn't enough! He needed more power!

"You have no right to talk about Clow Reed like that!" Cerberus roared. "We'll teach you a little respect!" He and Yue flew to each side and added their attacks to the main one. It did little more than make the barrier a little fainter, but it was a start!

"Syaoran, you have to get to Sakura! Once we open a hole, you have to be ready to run for it!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran grunted and readied himself for the run of his life; Sakura was all the way on the other side of the clearing.

"Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." It was his mantra to keep him going. His voice was low and strained but he continued to whisper the same sweet name over and over as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He was going to get to her, and they were both going to get out of here alive!

He took a deep breath. _Ready. Set. GO! _Syaoran took off at a speed that seemed only possible with the Dash. He ignored his wounds. He didn't feel the pain that seared through his body. He leapt over the trenches of earth and dived under the swarms of attacking ribbons. Nothing was going stop him from getting to his Sakura! 'Stay with me, Sakura!'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room was another wonder that Hiiragisawa Eriol's house held hidden within its walls. It was much unlike the room that Eriol normally used for spying on others with his magic. This was a room of many secret things, and if it hadn't been for Life and Death being there, Tomoyo wouldn't have dared to go to in. It didn't feel like a room that a non-magical person should tread lightly in… Old and powerful magic had settled in the room and the instant Tomoyo walked in, she was wrapped up in it as if it were a tangible thing.

The room itself was large and square, with towering stain-glass windows with images of planets, stars, and moons racing over the glass that changed every time you looked at them. A dim, golden light settled over the room, leaving the high ceilings and many of the magical items left in shadows. Tomoyo searched for where she thought the light might have been coming from, but never found a source. The floors were made of polished, dark wood, and at the very center of the room a reflecting pool was cut into the floor, filled to the brim with sparkling water that glowed with a light of it's own. Mahogany shelves lined the walls, leaden with numerous heavy books and magical items to be used for spying. Things slithered, smoked, hummed, and glittered from the shelves but Tomoyo never took the chance to explore the enchanting items. She preferred to stay close to the spirits who had brought her to the room.

All about the room more magical items were spread about in pandemonium. Gold and silver mirrors as tall as a basketball players littered the room. When Tomoyo passed one she caught sight of a beautiful field of wild flowers, in another she saw a vast indigo ocean. Hand mirrors of bronze, copper, and carved jade greeted her jovially in languages she didn't know. Birdcages of every size and shape hung from the ceiling, some were empty but a second glance at their shadows cast on the floor, they held the images of birds within the shadow cages. Wardrobes whispered secrets; paintings winked; jeweled chessboards with delicately craved black and white chess pieces played games on their own.

An odd, old-fashioned radio near by caught Tomoyo's eye, it did not have station numbers on the dial, rather, it held the actual names of people on it. Tomoyo noted that the radio was tuned in to her name. A headless mannequin that stood in the far corner with a feathery black boa slung over it's shoulders was set in the most ridiculous pose, but when Tomoyo looked back the mannequin had changed poses, and continued to do so every time Tomoyo caught a glance of it. Quills and brushes and scrolls of old-fashioned paper flew about the room, jotting down notes and secrets. As one of the rolls of parchment floated by, trailed closely by a quill dripping with ink, Tomoyo caught the words, "_…the mortal girl was in awe as she gazed about the Looking Room…" _She shuddered. Marionettes, who held frightening resemblances to people she knew, followed her with their glass eyes. They sat in the oddest of places and kept disappearing and reappearing in new and odder places every time Tomoyo bothered to look at one.

Shadows moved strangely in the dim golden light, they moved when nothing else did, and out of the corner of her eye Tomoyo sometimes caught a shadow that held a vaguely human shape running along a wall. There was a constant feeling of being watched.

Everywhere Tomoyo looked there was more to see. Things shifted, and moved, and danced in the corners of her eyes. The pressure of being overwhelmed quickly began to weigh down on her as she tried to navigate the room. It was difficult to move through all of the stuff, especially since it seemed to love to move on her when she blinked, forcing her to find a new path. This was no place for any claustrophobic, nor was it a place for mere mortals with no magical ability. Anyone would get caught up in the magical mess and never be able to find their way out.

Just when Tomoyo was ready to give up and run back for the door, a voice called out.

"The room is just playing with you, Tomoyo." Life called, her voice floated from somewhere near the center of the room.

"You just need to relax and play along." Death said, his voice as well came from the center of the room. They sounded a lot better from when they were outside, a lot more relaxed.

Tomoyo decided to do as instructed; she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and let it out slowly, willing her body to relax to the mysterious warmth of the room. She just had to play along. She could do that. Tomoyo opened her eyes to take in the room once more, as expected, the room had completely changed; directly in front of her was a glossy pine wardrobe with a marionette that looked disturbingly like Yukito perched on top, leering down at her. Somehow, a dusty old Victorian era bonnet had appeared on her head, but Tomoyo let it remain there. To her left, a coat rack that hadn't been there before now stood, hung with a variety of old-fashioned clothes. To her right, a female mannequin dressed in lace and frills had her arms outstretched as if trying to hug her.

This was a game.

Tomoyo decided to try and turn in a certain direction and found that everything mounted there to get in her way, 'so that's how you want to be, fine, I'll play along.' Tomoyo thought playfully as she began to climb over a dusty dresser missing its drawers. She scuttled over the tops of treasure chests overflowing with gold and jewels, hopped from one old wood stool to a long wooden pew covered in soft cushions and sweet smelling blankets and was even forced to swing from one of the many empty birdcages that hung from the ceiling. It could have just been her, but it sounded as if something inside squawked in protest when she rattled the cage. The more she had fun with the room, leaping about and dancing over the top of things, the closer she was finally guided to the reflecting pool until finally she took one great jump over a cracked wardrobe on its side and landed gracefully on the rim of the pool.

"Well, you seemed to have had fun." Life said, a smile ghosting over her lips. "I remember when my _other _self would spend hours on end running around rooms like these. She loved to mess about with every magical item she got get her hands on." She was directly across the reflecting from Tomoyo, stretched out on a long, cushiony chair that you would have expected to see in a therapist's office. Pillows of every sort surrounded her body as she lounged, one hand dangling absently in the sparkling water of the pool.

"There are more rooms like this?" Tomoyo asked, slightly breathless from all the hopping and dancing she had to do. The bonnet she wore had dropped over her right eye a while ago and had yet to be put back properly on her head.

"Well, not exactly like this room, every sorcerer has a room like this to hide their secrets in, but no two are alike." Death said. He wasn't sitting that far away from Life, resting calmly in a gigantic wicker basket chair. A plush footstool of carved redwood and red velvet cushioning propped his feet up. "But, we can talk of this later, right now I suggest you find a place to sit so we can go on with our business."

"Oh, right." Tomoyo blushed and scurried to make around the large pool of water. When she finally made it around the large reflecting pool to Life and Death and saw that up close they looked very different. It could have been the light of the room or the magic of the room, but Life and Death looked a lot more solid than they had before. There was no more transparency or flickering. It appeared like they had already regained some of their old power. Perhaps they had had a second motive to come to this magical room other than to watch what was going on at the park…

Tomoyo discretely looked around for a nice place to sit down, amazingly a claw-footed chair appeared behind her. It was made of a bronze colored wood and padded with elegant creamy-gold cushions. The chair had to be the most comfortable thing that Tomoyo had ever sat in. Briefly, Tomoyo wondered if she could move the chair closer to the reflecting pool so that she could see in better, before she knew it the clawed feet on the chair were walking towards to the pool and stopped a perfect viewing distance from the edge. Next to her a small platter of snacks appeared in a carved stone birdbath that had not been there seconds before. Tomoyo decided to try one of the delicious looking butter tarts from the platter, it was still warm as if it had just been taken from the oven.

"Now that we are all here and settled down, I do believe it is time to invoke the magic of the Looking Room." Death said as he sipped from a sake cup. The sake was being supplied from a nearby tiny angel fountain whose mouth spouted the drink.

Life twittered and leaned down farther so her hand was immersed fully into the water. "Time to do what this room does best." She swirled her hand slowly, causing ripples to dance over the surface. The water shone bright for an instant before it became solid as glass and an image floated up from the depths. A huge black dome dominated the picture, radiating waves of menacing black magic. The image zoomed in and showed that Eriol had already arrived at the park and was attacking the barrier with a powerful attack of his own magic, Ruby and Spinner were at his sides attacking with everything they had as well.

"What is that thing?" Tomoyo squeaked as she watched her sorcerer struggle against the black dome with great effort. His face was strained from all the energy he was throwing into his attack, but it didn't seemed to be having much success; they got the barrier to waver but it never broke.

"Evil's barrier; made of such pure darkness that if any spirit were to touch it they would be condemned to become a demon." Death explained darkly.

"What about Eriol!" Tomoyo cried. Even with sound, the reflecting pool made it very obvious that chaos was ensuing around the barrier. Eriol was now being held up by the frantic Twins of Misery while he continued to concentrate on creating an opening, Sorrow and Illness didn't seem to be taking Eriol's weakening state very well. They were screaming and crying as they held Eriol. Cerberus and Yue were also attacking with all they had in hope to break through the impenetrable wall. Nightmare was also doing his best to keep up with the powerful creatures he was surrounded by, but he was clearly outclassed.

"It's a _spirit_ barrier, so even if Eriol were to touch the barrier I'm sure he would be fine- I think… it's so powerful that there is no telling how it would affect a human." Life uttered quickly. She was fully concentrated on the scene before her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Within Sakura

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura twitched. Everything hurt, her body… her mind… her soul; her entire being felt _broken_. Sakura had to wonder if it was possible that she could have died and was in hell. She wasn't breathing, and there was no heartbeat, which pretty much meant she was dead, but there was something that nagged at her. Through the pain of being clawed at and the darkness that was so infinite, there was something calling out to her. It was different from the cold darkness; it was warm.

_"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"_

That voice sounded so nice, she knew it from somewhere- if only her mind was in one piece then maybe she'd remember whose voice it was.

"**_Sakura, just give up." _**This was a new voice. It wasn't as nice as the first one, in fact the very sound of it hurt like a fire consuming her. **_"There's no point in struggling my pretty little blossom, you're beat, but if you give in nicely I can show you mercy… give in to me and I will make you mine."_**

If she agreed, would that make the pain stop? Would she get to meet the creature that belonged to the first voice, the voice she liked?

"_**Be mine and you shall never hurt again. You shall have what ever you want."**_

That'd be nice. Maybe she should agree, just for the sake of not hurting anymore.

_"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"_

"Miss Sakura, don't do it."

Hey, a third voice! And this one sounded like it was _so_ close. It could have come from behind her, or maybe from beside her. Sakura couldn't exactly tell since she couldn't actually think of anything at the moment. It all hurt too much.

"It' not worth it Miss Sakura, whatever he says you can't give in!" This voice was determined, Sakura could tell that at least. It was female, and sounded kind of familiar but why it was familiar was beyond Sakura.

He'll make the hurting stop.

"No he won't! He'll make it ten times worse! Miss Sakura you must not give in to Evil, there are too many people who need you!"

Like who?

"_**Nobody needs you, that's why you should be with me, I will cherish you."**_

_"Sakura…Sakura… Sakura…Sakura!"_

"Miss Sakura, you have Mr Syaoran! He needs you! And the Sakura Cards will not be able to exist without you!" The female's voice persisted desperately. "Plus, Life and Death still need to be set free! If you don't save them then the entire planet is doomed!"

Oh yeah, she forgot about that… she had to save the planet…

"**_Forget about the earth, it can take care of its self!" _**The bad voice was getting a little angry and somewhat desperate.

"And Miss Sakura, I need you to forgive me. Please! This is all my fault! If I had not been so selfish and stupid you and Syaoran would have never come and Evil never would have had the chance to hurt you like this! I don't care what happens to me anymore! You're more important! Please, forgive me then destroy me!"

Wow. What a sad sacrifice…

"I'm begging you to forgive me!"

I do forgive you!

_"Stay with me, Sakura!"_

I want to, forever!

"_**You're MINE!"**_

"NO!" Sakura screamed at last. Her voice pierced through the infinity of darkness. For one glorious moment all time came to a stop and it didn't hurt anymore, her body came snapping back together, her mind fit itself back into place, and her soul became whole again. She knew who she was, Kinomoto Sakura! The sweet voice that had been calling to her was the one she loved most, Li Syaoran! The other voice, the one who begged for forgiveness, The Seduce! And the last voice… The Evil.

"_**YOU DARE DEFY ME!" **_

"Seduce, take my hand! We're going to get out of here, together!" Sakura shouted, stretching out her hand. Another hand took hers, but there was no time to look at the spirit who had grabbed on because the darkness was already forming a tidal wave to drown the both of them!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran was so close; Sakura's body wasn't even a foot away. But Evil was closing in fast behind him. And suddenly a wave of blackness surged up from Sakura's body.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol panted, he desperately kept his magic going in hopes that it would pierce through the barrier but if he held out any longer he was afraid that his heart would burst.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo was screaming louder than she had ever screamed in her life. This was all too much for her! She wanted all this to stop! She wanted Eriol to be back here, at his house, sitting with her outside watching the stars together! Not risking his life using up all his power trying to break something far more powerful then he was! Tomoyo wanted a happily ever after for Sakura and Syaoran, not having them risking their lives every time something evil wanted a piece of them!

She was so transfixed on the image before her that she never saw what was happening next to her.

"LIFE! Don't even think about it!" Death roared as Life brought her hands to hover inches above the reflecting pool's surface. "We're too weak, you could very well destroy yourself!"

"It doesn't matter! I have to help them!" She howled. "If there is anything I can do, I'm going to do it!" Her hands plunged deep into the glassy surface of the water.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

A power surged out of nowhere; it shot through Eriol and joined the mainstream attack in a blindingly bright beam of silver light. It collided with the barrier in a charged meeting of powers, sparks flew everywhere, magic streams spewed off in all directions, and at last came a deafening explosion. Whoever or whatever the extra power came from had been enough to tear a hole in the barrier. The spirits fled from the explosion as fast as they could before they got caught up in it, but Eriol was left drained from using up all his magic and having the alien magic use him as a conductor.

He began to fall, directly towards what was left of the barrier.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura felt an encompassing magic take over everything, something wrapped around her and Seduce. It was burning hot but it didn't hurt in the least. Whatever had them was dragging them up at a speed that seemed impossible. Silver flashes played before Sakura's eyes in a quick succession. Evil pulled at them as hard as he could but they were moving too fast for him. Sakura reached out for the pulsing warmth she felt coming from where Syaoran's voice had echoed. She needed to be with him! She needed him! And she felt the way he reached out to her with the same desperateness, he needed her just as much. A new power surged into the place, glowing fiery gold. This new power encompassed the formless Evil that had sunk into Sakura and hauled him up right on Sakura and Seduce's heels.

Syaoran was up there; he was fighting against the darkness that was swelling around her body. More white-hot light flared all around. Evil was so caught off-guard from the unexpected assault from all sides that he was thrown back. Golden light surrounded him entirely and was disintegrating Seduce's body faster than any acid could have tried.

Sakura gasped for breath, her lungs working furiously to get air into them. Her hands shot out to grasp onto something, her hands were caught up in the calloused hands of Syaoran. Their eyes met in such a way that something passed between them, something important. Syaoran held tight to Sakura's hands and pulled her to his chest so he could hold her.

"Syaoran, she said to forgive her… then destroy her." She muttered.

"I understand." He replied.

As one they turned to face Seduce's demon body, possessed by the creature known as Evil. There was no hope removing the infection, it had sunk too deep. The golden light that held Evil paled in comparison to the white light that came from Sakura and Syaoran.

"_No! No! NO!" _Evil shrieked in agony as Seduce's body was slowly disintegrated. The two sorcerers were not stopping at Seduce's real body either; it all had to be destroyed! As the last piece of the body disappeared a great cloud of darkness formed in the air and hovered there for a long time, fighting the white light. But then the barrier suddenly was gone and the nebulous creature shot off into the dark shadows of the surrounding trees.

The gold and silver lights were long gone.

Something bright blue zipped in and swooped around. It glowed bright as it came in close to Sakura then spiraled off as soon as it saw she was alive. Lost came running in after his lantern but skidded to a halt when he got a good look at his two Masters. "Miss Sakura? Mr Syaoran?" His voice quivered and he feared to even take a step forward incase the two humans dropped dead where they stood. "You're- you're hurt…" There was so much blood, and they were so hurt; it was too much for the boy-spirit, he reverted back to his card form.

"We- we killed her…" Sakura stuttered, tears were falling from her eyes but she didn't seem to realize that she was crying. Syaoran clutched her to his chest, his eyes watery but no tears fell.

"I know, I know." He mumbled into her hair. "She sacrificed herself for us."

"SAKURA!" Cerberus's roar shook through the night as he and the other spirits came barreling in. Sakura stared at them blankly. Syaoran held on to her tighter but his strength was giving out and he was slowly sinking to his knees.

"What's Eriol doing here?" She asked dazedly as she caught sight of Eriol lying on Spinner Sun's back. His clothes were singed and he was twisted and convulsing violently, along his flesh black veins crawled everywhere. He had touched the barrier.

"Miss Sakura, are you alright?" Nightmare asked nervously.

Sakura turned towards him blankly, tears were still pouring from her eyes. She tried to shake her head but her eyes rolled back and she finally passed out. Syaoran followed suit right after. Nightmare flew fast to catch his mistress as Yue caught his master before either of them hit the ground.

"_Are they going-."_

"_**-To be alright?"**_

Sorrow and Illness clutched to each other and stare in horror at their unconscious masters.

"They'll be fine, Miss Sakura and Syaoran are the strongest! They'll be fine!" Nightmare said, his voice bordering on panic.

"Go back to your card forms you two, now. You don't need to see this." Cerberus ordered. They nodded and joined Lost without a fuss. "I think you should as well, Nightmare. This is going to be too much for you."

"No! I can't- not now!" he cried and hung on to Sakura tight. "I can't leave them!"

"Just give Sakura to me, Nightmare." Cerberus ordered quietly. "We'll take care of her, you just need to go back to your card form."

"But! I-I-!" The nightmare spirit looked around desperately but found nowhere to go. He sighed and placed Sakura gently on the sun guardian's back, he took extra care to make sure she was comfortable. "Take care of my Masters for me." He said solemnly before shrinking back to his car form.

"Don't worry, they're our masters too." Cerberus said, but Nightmare never heard him.

"Come on, we'll take them all to Master's place. We have no time to waste!" Ruby Moon commanded. She took off into the night like a beacon for the other three to follow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo ran from the Looking Room as fast as she could. She had to get beds ready and find the first aid kit and get clean towels together and sure everything was ready for her injured friends' arrivals.

Life moaned and tried to move, she didn't even have enough energy to scratch her nose. _This _was definitely the stupidest thing she had ever done! Her host sat in the water one moment then Life was suddenly gargling about in the pool. Their minds were being mashed together in one great storm or feelings and memories and it was turning into one huge headache.

Next to her, Death struggled to rise from the reflecting pool but he dropped back in when his strength gave out. He was having similar difficulties with his own form.

The old magic of the Looking Room was rushing to them, offering all it could to stabilize them. But this magic was never going to be enough, there was never going to be enough magic to make up what they lost. They were going to have to spend a long time in this room just to regain enough energy to get back home, or at least make it to another sorcerer's room to use it's magic as well. That little stunt they pulled cost them dearly.

"I thought you said we were too weak to help." Life mumbled and laughed weakly. They were certainly weak enough now.

"I was wrong." Death replied; his voice was garbled by the water.

Life peered at her companion through glazed black eyes. "How come you changed your mind? What made you jump in, Death?" She asked quietly. Death was silent for a long time before he went through a great effort to roll over. He then lifted his wrists for Life to see the burn marks that ran over his forearms and the blackness on his chains.

"I saw it, Life, I caught just a glimpse-." He said. Wonder was laced into every word he spoke.

"…of true love?" Life asked cautiously. Water droplets ran down her cheeks like tears. Death nodded as he continued to stare at nothing, he was still reliving the purity of what he saw.

"What was it like?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"It was- it was-." Death searched every language he knew for the right words to describe what he saw. "It was more beautiful than I ever imagined it could be."

"So what we did-?"

"Was well worth the sacrifice."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … …

And that is the end of chapter 26… Dark, I know, but everything is coming to an end and things are starting to get serious. I do want to make an apology for my little accident where I forgot to write in about the foods that Eriol and Tomoyo ate, so I'm writing them now and replacing the chapter with the improved one.

"Fox-Spirit Oden"- Oden is an inexpensive stew, subtly flavored, can feature fish, tofu, squid, octopus, mochi (rice paste), seaweed, chicken, dumplings, eggs, radishes, potatoes, and other meats, vegetables and concoctions. Although it is a stew, the elements (meats and vegetables) are usually skewered on kabob-like sticks for easy access. Oden is served in restaurants, but the more common place to find it is in sidewalk stalls.

In XXXHolic 3, Watanuki meets the delightful fox-spirit and his son who own a nights-only food cart. Watanuki tried the oden and apparently it was delicious!

"Gomoku rice"- boiled rice mixed with vegetables, fish, and other ingredients.

"Nectar from the Hyakki Yako"- Hyakki Yako is a Japanese phrase that means 'pandemonium', but it's made of Chinese characters that mean "a hundred demons moving in the night." There are a series of Japanese paintings called Hyakki Yako, which shows Japanese demons moving under lantern light. In XXXHolic 6, the Hyakki Yako is an actual event that spirits gather for and all head for a huge spirit tree that can talk and it gives them nectar from its blossoms.

When Eriol is speaking of the Hyakki Yako, he makes reference to seeing a pair of peculiar humans there. He is actually talking about seeing Watanuki and Domeki there when they had went to the procession, (Volume 6) and the fox-spirit's son who had helped the pair of humans when they had been caught by the other spirits.


	27. Things that are Loved

I am so sorry for such the long wait for this chapter, a lot of things are still pretty messed up but at least I've been sneaky enough to steal time away to write! For everyone who has waited patiently and are still willing to read my story, I dedicate this chapter to you! I think that you people are the absolute greatest and that you guys deserve a chapter dedicated to you just for waiting as long as you did. But, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update often or anything like that. Please, I ask for patience and that hopefully you'll review me with kind words hat will give me the strength to continue… otherwise, I may have to just stop the story…

Either way, I think I just have to take it one day at a time.

P.S. there is a major Eriol/Tomoyo moment in this chapter; I hope you're a fan.

Illness **"hello"**

Sorrow "_hello"_

Links in a Chain

Chapter 27

Things that are Loved

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dawn was oddly cold for the end of April, beginning of May. The winds twisted through the streets like icy serpents, their breathes of frozen air hissing frigidly in the trees. Fujitaka watched through his living room windows as the trees quivered under the cool breeze. He groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes to clear them from the blur of exhaustion. He had not gone to sleep at all last night, and neither did Toya, who sat anxiously behind his father on the couch.

The reason for their distress; Kinomoto Sakura had not come home last night.

Yes, she had been very smart in leaving her double here, but a father knows his own daughter and he knew after a glance that the creature that sat on his daughter's bed was not Sakura. Just like the numerous times before when Sakura had left in the middle of the night and left her double in her place, Fujitaka played along. He was good at it by now. He talked with the spirit as if she was his own daughter and when the hour grew late into the night he kissed her on the forehead and bid good night to her. It hadn't been late enough into the night for him to be worried yet.

But the hours wore on.

Sometime in the darkest hours of the night Toya came rushing into the house, and without even a word of explanation to his father he rushed up the stairs and to Sakura's room. The instant the door was open and he saw who was in the room, he knew. Sakura was gone. The only reason he had some clue that she wasn't home was that Yuki had suddenly taken off in the middle of a conversation without even saying why, but Toya knew. He had gone to Sakura, which only meant one thing; Sakura was in some sort of danger.

With his beloved little sister in danger, Toya had demanded to know where his real sister was. The only reason that Mirror had not spilled every bit of information she had was that Fujitaka kindly stepped in and brushed Toya to the side. He laid a comforting hand on Mirror's head, though she still retained Sakura's form, and told her to keep her secrets if that was what Sakura wanted. The only thing he wanted to know was if his daughter was in danger. Through the magical connection that Mirror shared with her masters, Mirror relayed that she felt Sakura was facing a powerful danger, but that was all she said. The fearful looks of the two humans' faces were enough for her to be silent.

Fujitaka glanced over his shoulder, Mirror sat on the couch next to Toya, still disguised as Sakura. She was silent and solemn. She had been like that ever since they had invited her downstairs. It seemed impolite to let the spirit stay up in Sakura's room all by herself when they already knew she was not the real Sakura. So, the trio had come down into the living room to wait away the night and hope that Sakura returned safely.

Now, there they were, still waiting in the living room at the crack of dawn for the real Sakura to come home. Whatever had gone down in the park was long since over, yet there was no sign of the sorceress. Her aura was faint and it was hard for Mirror to pick up on it. But every time she got a clear sense of it, it was steeped in intense emotions that overwhelmed Mirror. Something bad had happened; something really bad had happened, and there was nothing Mirror could do but sit and wait.

Fujitaka stared at the spirit who sat on his couch. She sensed the stare and looked up to meet his eyes. It was the oddest feeling to look into the face of his daughter and know that this was someone else entirely.

"Do you know if she's alright, yet?" He inquired. Mirror bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"I do not know," the spirit replied quietly. "I sense that the battle is over but Sakura and Syaoran are very weak- and their auras are seeped in a sadness that makes me hurt when I try to reach out to them."

Toya tensed and looked over his shoulder at his sister's look-a-like. "What kind of sadness," He asked sharply. "Is Sakura hurt? Did something happen to her?"

"I- I don't know-." Mirror stuttered. "It is too hard to tell."

Fujitaka turned away from the window and came to kneel before the Sakura Spirit, his eyes pleading and desperate. "You can find her, can't you?" he asked. Mirror nodded, if she followed her Mistress's aura she could find her. "Please, go to her. Make sure that she and Syaoran are alright for us." Fujitaka implored. Mirror's eyes welled with tears and she nodded in agreement, but before she could stand her body was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms.

"Tell that little monster that she's worrying her big brother," Toya whispered into the spirit's ear, "and that I hope that she's alright." Mirror nodded. Confident that the spirit got the message, Toya disengaged himself from the embrace and allowed the spirit to stand. The Kinomoto men stared as Mirror took on her original form as a beautiful glowing spirit-woman and made her way to the window.

"When you see Sakura, tell her that her family loves her," Fujitaka said quietly.

Mirror gazed at them silently for a long while before smiling gently and fading out.

_I'll tell her, I promise, _was her silent reply.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Hiiragisawa household was up in a flurry in the early dawn. The quartette of guardians touched down on the front lawn roughly and skidded to a halt just short of the front steps. The front door flew open and Tomoyo launched herself on to the front lawn.

"Get them inside, NOW!" She shouted. The Guardians took no time in complying, they rushed the threshold and flew up the stairs, Spinner Sun headed for his Master's bedroom and Cerberus and Yue headed for the open spare bedrooms, which had hastily been prepared by Tomoyo.

The non-magical human was on their heels the entire way up the stairs, her eyes darting over each sorcerer, taking in the damage. It was enough to make her feel sick. Sakura lay limp on Cerberus's back, her dress was in bloody tatters and her flesh was mottled with cuts, scrapes and dirt. Tomoyo had to stop herself from reaching out and running her fingertips over the dirty fabric, it may have just been a dress but in her eyes it had been a masterpiece and destroying it was sacrilege.

'But, it's just a dress, I can make a new one; I can make a hundred new ones, just so long as Sakura is alive.' Tomoyo thought, her eyes darting up to gaze at Sakura's pained and dirty face. She hadn't noticed before, but tears were coming down in steady streams from the sorceress's eyes, even though she was unconscious. 'She's crying in her sleep…' Tomoyo thought sadly. Upon further inspection of her best friend, Sakura's flesh was blackened in places by caked on dirt and layers of tar-like substance that clung fiercely to her. It the places where the tar on her skin came in contact with Cerberus's fur it melded and pulled painfully, but the sun guardian paid no mind. He kept running up the stairs.

Tomoyo dragged her eyes from the form of her best friend to the body of the warrior who had fought so valiantly to keep Sakura safe.

Syaoran showed little improvement from Sakura's condition. He actually looked worse. The clothes that he had so lovingly chosen for the night were in shredded tatters, revealing the deep gouges that carved his chest in bloody patterns. Hanging from his flesh like parasites were flecks of tar and other such dirt. His normally unruly hair was now a mass of knots and blood that hung lankly over his strained face like a tangled curtain. Yue held him firmly in his arms, caring not that the blood had run from the boy to his robes, soaking the front with horrid stain of red. The sorcerer groaned in pain and tired to roll over in the moon guardian's arms but Yue held him tight, flinching when a hiss of pain issued from his master's mouth.

"Be- be careful with them," Tomoyo squeaked lamely. Yue sent her a look over his shoulder that said he was being careful, but he notably changed his grip on Syaoran so that his arms weren't touching as many wounds. She smiled a brief smile as thanks, then felt her grin fade as she knew whose body her eyes would fall to next.

She dreaded turning her gaze to Eriol. Despite the fact that he had not fought Evil, she had watched him through the reflecting pool; watched him be used as a conduit for Life's power, watched him be completely drained of all his energy afterwards, watched him fall from the sky towards Evil's barrier…

A strangled howl cut through the air and Tomoyo's head shot up to see Eriol twist wildly on Spinner's back. Unlike Sakura and Syaoran, whose flesh was cover in dead bit of tar that stuck to them like glue, Eriol was covered in a living, spreading infection of blackness. Veins stretched out over his body, digging viciously into his soft flesh, creating long, red gouges in their wake. Blood ran from him like red rivers, over his flesh and soaking his clothes, overflowing down Spinner Sun's back. In the pairs' wake, the stairs were smattered with smears of blood and ripped out bits of black fur. The sorcerer arched his back and cried out once more, his arms flailing for something to grasp on to. Tomoyo desperately wanted to reach out and take his hand, but held back out of fear.

"He's burning me!" Spinner cried out as they reached the landing of the top floor. As with Cerberus and his burden, Eriol's infection was spreading to Spinner and fusing his fur with the black tar.

"Quick, put the master in his bedroom!" Ruby Moon ordered and shoved Spinner towards the end of the hall. The great beast took off like a streak of lightning, only _just_ managing to keep Eriol stable on his back, and leaping through the doorway like the devil was on his heels. The sound of a body being thrown unceremoniously onto a bed was heard, followed by a howl of pain and a roar as fur was torn from Spinner's back. Ruby Moon ran for her master's room to offer her assistance.

"Cerberus, Yue, I set up two bedrooms for Sakura and Syaoran," Tomoyo said, barely able to keep her voice from shaking. She motioned with a trembling hand towards the two open doors on the right that led into the bedrooms that she had hastily prepared for the incoming sorcerers. "Take whichever one you want." They didn't need to be told twice before the two guardians rushed off to deposit their precious cargo.

In the middle of the hall, Tomoyo stood uselessly where they left her. What could she do now? Yeah, she could probably run some hot water and gather up the first aid supplies, but she wanted to do more. She wanted the ability to do more than just sit on the sidelines and wait for everything to be over before she could do anything useful, if only there was some way more to help… Before she was able to think any further, Ruby Moon came bounding out Eriol's bedroom at the very end of the hall in a positively panicked state.

"The infection is spreading!" She screamed. "We don't have enough magic left to help the master! He's dieing!"

Tomoyo felt her blood run cold.

"Tomoyo, Spinner and I are trying everything and nothing is working! Not the blessed water, or exorcism charms, or even his personal healing spells! Nothing is working! The darkness is spreading far too quickly for us to- to stop," Ruby Moon shuddered and, as if all her strength had suddenly given out, and she sank to the floor in a heap of red and black robes. She stared up at Tomoyo helplessly, her ruby eyes filled with tears. "The spirit barrier that Master touched is- is-."

The moon guardian wasn't even given a chance to finish; Tomoyo dived around her in a frenzied fashion and raced for the end of the hall. Life's words echoed dryly in her mind, _"…it's so powerful that there is no telling how it would affect a human…" _Spirits would be transformed into demons, but humans were transformed into- into what?

She flew into the dark bedroom, nearly running headlong into Spinner Sun, who paced anxiously at Eriol's side. The mortal sucked in a breath that was more of a scream than anything. There, on the bed, laid her sorcerer, twisting and writhing, his mouth working furiously to get air into his lungs. She noted quickly, with a slight heat working its way onto her cheeks, that Eriol has been stripped of his clothes. His clothes laid haphazardly all around the room, like they had been torn from his body. Eriol himself, though, was decently covered at least. His mid-night satin sheets had been thrown over his body, but they wouldn't stay on for long if he continued to thrash around like he was.

"Tomoyo, it would be best if you left," Spinner said, nudging her in the direction of the door. "You shouldn't have to see the master like this."

"No. I won't leave him." Tomoyo stated firmly, brushing Spinner away. As she gazed upon Eriol's strained and bleeding body, something welled within her, a feeling that was strange yet familiar to her… She reached out for Eriol's writhing body, intent on doing something, but exactly what- she didn't even know.

A violet light came to life and engulfed the young woman as she reached for Eriol. The magical flower that had been gifted to her as a get-well present when she was in the hospital was at the epicenter of the steadily growing light, from its place in her hair it emitted a bright aura that wrapped tight around he body. The light was soft and warm, caressing Tomoyo gently. Every nerve came alive to the touch of the light; she had to bite back a moan as a caress of the light elicited particular feelings from within her. In her ears, in her mind, in her heart, voices whispered to her. They were quiet and flowing like the wind; as musical as chimes in the wind. And they whispered to Tomoyo to reach out to her sorcerer- "…_Don't be scared…" "…You are protected…" "…Save him…" _Tomoyo couldn't resist the otherworldly voices. She sighed blissfully and reached out.

Spinner Sun bowed out of the way as Tomoyo reached out.

Ruby Moon gasped from her spot in the doorway.

The two guardians knew what they were witnessing; the manifestation of their master's love for the young woman before them. The flower had been created out of love for her, and now that love was forming a shield to protect her from Evil's infection. A _very_ strong shield, indeed.

"_Eriol, can you her me?" _Tomoyo whispered. Her hand fell to his cheek. His body was like touching fire but through the violet light it feel like nothing more than cupping hot water. His entire body froze from the shock of the touch. His brilliant eyes shot open, and although they were blurred and absent of his glasses, he settled his gaze on Tomoyo. Never had she seen hi with such a look of helplessness, it made her all the more determined to help him. She smiled a watery smile, on the verge of tears, and smoothed her hand over his cheek. Her fingers grazed over black veins and bloody gouges but Eriol made no move to stop her, his eyes were fixated on her; he couldn't look away from the vision of light that stood over him.

"T- Tomoyo-." He struggled to speak.

"_Shh, it's okay, Eriol, you don't have to talk_," Tomoyo whispered in what she hoped was a calming voice. Her other hand found its way to Eriol's chest, resting palm flat against his firm but feverish flesh. She ran her fingertips over his collarbone then up the side of his neck to rest on his other cheek, cupping his face gently in her hands.

It was the flower's doing, the magic that was endowed to her now, it was intoxicating all her senses and making her feel like she had never had before. Without the magic that was filling her now Tomoyo never would have had the courage to do as she was now. This was far more intimate than anything else she had experience with. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. The way his eyes locked with hers, the need she saw drew her; he was desperate for her. The voices continued to whisper to her; there was a way to cure the infection- it was something simple; pure. _What was it?_

Eriol gave a strangled cry and arched away from Tomoyo, throwing his body to the side with all the force he could muster. His sheets tangled around his legs and were yanked to the side, but thankfully one decided to remain over his waist. The sorcerer didn't have control of his body as he writhed wildly over the mattress, Tomoyo's touch was a soothing balm on his face but the rest of his body was throbbing with intense pain. Her grip on his face tightened, unwilling to let him go, and she was taken across the bed with him. She whipped about as if she weighed nothing but her grip never slackened.

"Eriol, I know that you're fighting this and I want to help you, I really do, but I don't know what to do!" Tomoyo whispered desperately. Her head banged into his jaw on a particularly vicious thrash but she bit back her yelp. She kept her eyes trained on Eriol's, his blurred, crying eyes that refused to look away from hers.

"N-no," he choked, his squirming fit finally seemed to die down, "g-go. Get out… of here." Eriol was terrified for the beauty that was sprawled out over him. It had been his choice to leave her that night to go to Sakura and Syaoran's aid. He was the one who fell into the barrier and was infected, not her, and he would be damned if he let Tomoyo suffer like he was. He wanted to get her far away from himself at the moment, if he could have he would have ordered Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon to grab her and fly to the other side of the world, but he was powerless to do anything now. The pain in his chest, where his heart beat erratically in his chest, told the sorcerer how deep the infection had sunk.

"I can't leave you now, Eriol, something inside me is telling me to stay," Tomoyo said in a voice quieter than a whisper, "this voice is telling me that there is something I can do for you…" A light clicked on in Tomoyo's mind as she stared down at the mess of her beloved sorcerer that lay before her. It was the reason the flower had come to life, the reason she was able to touch him without being infected. It was the one thing that Evil hated most, he was repelled by the very thought of it. The mere presence of it had the power to drive the demon out of anything.

Eriol knew by the look on her face that something big was about to happen. The light of the violet lily that hung from her hair grew in intensity until it became too bright to look at. The aura around Tomoyo was blinding and hot, searing Evil, yet soothing to Eriol. Her soft-as-silk hands on his cheeks were like an angel's caress, staving of the immeasurable pain that wracked his body. He wanted more; he _needed _more.

"T-Tomoyo-." He tried to say something to her, something charming and chivalrous; anything that would let her know how he really felt, but his mouth wasn't quite working. He was trapped within her burning bright gaze and left him wanting to reach out and touch her, hold her close… and kiss her.

Spinner backed away from the sight, pressing his side into Ruby Moon, and in return she grasped hold of a handful of fur. They were transfixed on watching the scene before them. But they were not the only creatures to be engrossed in such an amazing show of magic wielded by a non-magical mortal. Cerberus and Yue had sensed the spike in magic and had come to investigate. What they saw was enchanting.

She was leaning down to meet his face, slowly and elegantly. Two crystalline tears spilled from her eyes and splashed onto the sorcerer's face, leaving two cool trails in their wake. "I wish this could have been more romantic-," Tomoyo offered a small wavering smile, her lips only a breath away from Eriol's, "but this will have to do for my first kiss…" _I love you, Eriol._

It wasn't possible for his eyes to widen anymore as his beloved Tomoyo closed the distance between their lips. In an instant, everything stopped. The pain the had consumed Eriol's body was washed away in a wave of pure euphoria, the every fiber of his being focused on one point on his body; the place where his lips were pressed to Tomoyo's. She held herself still in the kiss, just allowing herself to press her lips to his, nothing more; frightened to do more- that was, until a pair of strong arms circled her body and brought her closer.

It cost him dearly to reach up and bring her as close as he possibly could, the black veins pulled tight and sunk deep into him, but he resisted the urge to scream. He focused on the kiss, and what feelings they brought out in him. It had been obvious, for a long time, what he felt for Tomoyo but he took things slow- at her pace, so as not to scare her. And here she was, on top on him, initiating the first kiss- even if it was to save him. Even if he could have stopped himself he wouldn't have; Eriol deepened the kiss.

Out of modesty, both Yue and Spinner Sun bowed their heads and looked away. The other two didn't look like they could tear their eyes away. "Don't you think you should stop watching? This is an invasion of privacy…" Spinner growled quietly. Ruby released her hold of his fur only to bat him away.

"Hush, we're not invading anyone's privacy- the master is still infected, we're… we're making sure no one gets hurt!" She whispered swiftly. Spinner gave her a lame stare and chose not to respond.

Drawing back for air, Tomoyo stared down at her sorcerer in an awed expression. She hadn't expected him to deepen the kiss. Honestly, she hadn't expected anything. But the way he was staring up at her now, the emotions that were playing out over his face, it was overwhelming. Then she noticed something else, the black veins were receding from his face, slowly. They were backing off away from where Tomoyo gently cupped his face, shrinking from where she had captured his lips.

"Eriol-?"

He let out a long sigh, the eternity of pain he felt was lessening. He let his right hand trail up her side slowly to brush her dark hair from her face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly, "like an angel." She gasped at his admission. He took the opportunity to bring her lips to his once again in a searing kiss, the pain that had once ate at him was now fading into oblivion. Like a swirling mist, the violet light that surrounded Tomoyo opened soundlessly and fell to envelope Eriol in the light as well. Where the magic caressed him Evil evaporated, the gouges left behind knitted together and sealed without so much as a scar to show they were there.

The kiss became more intense as Tomoyo allowed her hands to travel up and tangle in Eriol's soft dark hair, massaging his scalp and eliciting a pleasurable moan in response. She grinned into the kiss. The sorcerer clutched her as close as humanly possible, every inch of her spread out over him, the single sheet that kept him decent miraculously staying in place. Tentatively, he licked her lips, asking of entrance, which she willingly gave. Opening her mouth for him to explore, she in turn explored him, one of her hands leaving Eriol's hair to trace down his neck and over his chest, finding no blood, no gouges, and especially no infection. He was completely cured.

With no more need for its protection, the violet lily began to spark and flicker. Great waves of energy rolled off it, creating bursts of magic like fireworks throughout the room. Magical wind swept through and blew against them like fingers caressing, but the pair paid no mind. Finally, with all its magic spent, one last firework exploded in a spectacular display of violets, lavenders, and indigos; swirling and sparking in patterns that delighted the senses. At last, the show died and Tomoyo and Eriol separated, panting and grinning.

"Talk about seeing fireworks…" Cerberus muttered as he turned to go back to attending his mistress, as were the other three guardians.

Ruby Moon paused in the doorway, realizing with a blush exactly how strong the wind had been in the room. "Guys, should we tell them about the sheet…?" It was silent for a while as they contemplated, then a silent agreement was made for the two humans to find out on their own…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Life stared morosely into the depths of the reflecting pool before her. That was true love, wasn't it? She was watching, wasn't she? Why wasn't she free, then? With barely enough strength to drag her hand forward, she saw that it wasn't even her hand to begin with, too small and the nails had been painted with whiteout. So much for checking if her manacle had loosened any. The spirit closed her eyes and concentrated and getting her full form back- it didn't exactly work… she got her hand back, at least, but it was in exchange for her legs, now shorter and the toenails colored with metallic silver marker. It took enough out of her just trying to switch body parts around; she flopped to the ground bonelessly and let her hair pool around her in great sheets of shimmering white.

"Death, that was true love, wasn't it?" Life whined, choking slightly when it wasn't her voice she was speaking with. "Why aren't we free? I was watching the entire time, but I didn't even feel a tingle! It's not fair!"

From out of the shadows of the Looking Room a dark shape emerged, but it was not Death, it was Dren; his usually dark eyes bright and pale like a pair of full moons. He dropped to his knees at the waters' edge and swirled the image of Eriol's bedroom until it disappeared. "It was love, no doubt about that… but not what we are looking for…" Dren stated flatly. Even though he and Death were mashed together pretty badly, his contempt of the being known as Life won through the confusion, he sent her a glare. 'Stop messing around with Miaka's body!' his eyes said as they looked down on her.

The life-spirit ignored the boy's glare, instead, she chose to splash the water of the reflecting pool so it soaked her sleeves and rained on Dren. "Why?" Life demanded. _"Why! Why! Why!" _She pounded the water's surface and screamed in frustration. "Love is love, isn't it? Why didn't it free us?" She screamed childishly and smacked her forehead to the floor.

Dren and Death sighed as one; both knew that neither Life nor Miaka had any comprehension of _Love_. But, for the sake of peace, he would try to explain with his limited understanding of love.

"It is hard to explain, even I don't understand it myself; mortals are capable of many different kinds of love-." Life harrumphed. "No, it's true. Love for friends, family, lovers; love for many different things and occasions. Living things have an infinite ability to love." Dren paused, looking to see if Life was listening- he was surprised to see that one of her dark black eyes had gone bright blue; apparently he had caught Miaka's attention as well. "Our curse requires us to see "true love" or "pure love" or however you would like to put it, it still calls for us to see it. Now, take into account that this curse we suffer from is special- only _one_ curse like ours exists in the world, and it is cast upon us. Perhaps that calls for a _special_ kind of cure; a specific kind of _pure love, _Sakura and Syaoran's to be exact-? They're special, Life, you know that; their love is special…" Dren suddenly became Death, yet his clothes were still Dren's. His pale eyes gazed deeply into Life's mismatched ones, as if trying to convey to her something that he could not quite say with words.

"I think they are supposed to save us, Life." His deep voice whispered.

Life's face, which smoothly morphed into Miaka's, was still as confused as ever. "I still don't get it…" she whined. Of course she wouldn't, love was a concept that was beyond her understanding…

Death sighed and wandered over to the whicker chair that suddenly materialized near the reflecting pool. "Don't worry about it, Miaka. We'll be freed when it's time," he said quietly. The girl shrugged and crawled off deeper into the Looking Room in search of something to play with, Death watched her leave with sad eyes.

Immortals like them were such sad creatures.

Life and Death were two creatures that existed indefinitely, unlike other immortals. Spirits, faeries, monsters, they could all live for as long as they so desired, as long as their hearts still beat. Life and Death had no choice. They didn't have hearts to live or die with.

There was no point in having a heart if one could live forever indefinitely.

Because they had no heart they were incapable of love, or even understanding it. Miaka and Dren had been too young to feel what love was like before they agreed to become host bodies, so they gave up their chance of ever being able to feel love. A choice that Dren regretted ever day of his existence. Miaka didn't even know she was missing something. The moment they became indefinite immortals as Life and Death, they gave up their beating hearts in return for everlasting time, thus rendering themselves forever incapable of love…

Death ran his fingers through his long, raven black locks and watched as they fell against Dren's black button-up shirt. Somewhere inside him Dren stirred sadly, images of a pained and crying Miaka playing over in his mind. Death felt sorry for his host. It was something that had developed over the millennia that they had been stuck together- an understanding of some sort. It came from the everlasting guardianship that they served over Miaka and Life. Love may be beyond what they were capable of, but affection was not. Dren was capable of feeling _something, _yet he held this feeling secret for fear of how the one he felt for would react. Miaka had chosen a long time ago to feel as Life and Death did- with only shallow feelings that would never hurt. She didn't want to feel the pain of being no longer human; no longer able to feel _emotion_ like a human. But that just hurt Dren more, if he could die, he would have died of a broken heart.

In all honesty their…"_feelings" _shouldn't even exist, yet no matter how hard he tried, Dren could not get rid of them.

Off in a distant corner of the Looking Room, Miaka squealed breathlessly and fell into a pile of pillows. "Death- Dren, whoever you are right now, come on! If you're feeling up to it, you should come swimming in these pillows with me!" Life's voice called happily. In this brief moment of play both women existed as almost one.

"Not at the moment, Miaka…Life, I'm just going to sit here." Both host and inhabitant gazed longing at the full-length mirror that stood across from them, displaying an image of a grinning white-haired girl wiggling through a mountain of pillows. Something tingled in their chest, where their heart _should_ have been; a secret existed there that they could never tell.

'_She would never understand.'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerberus brushed the door open once more and softy padded to his mistress's bedside. She was exactly as he left her, dirty and unconscious lying on the covers of the pristine bed Tomoyo had prepared. The guardian sighed and nudged Sakura's hand with his head.

"You scared me tonight, Sakura," he whispered sadly. "There was a moment, when Evil was inside you and there was nothing anything of us on the outside could do, that I thought I had lost you-." He bowed his great head in shame. "If that had happened- if you were gone…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm the storm that was building inside him. "Yue and I and all the Sakura cards would die without you, but it's more than that. We need you for more than just your magic. We need your kindness Sakura, and your love- you are so special to all of us, I can't even put it into words how much you mean to all of us."

The golden beast leapt lightly onto the mattress and curled up at Sakura's side, breathing in her sweet cherry blossom scent and sighing. "I- I don't think I can even live with the thought of loosing you- if you were to actually d-." he stopped himself from saying the word. "If you were to leave us, Sakura, I would never forgive myself- even if I could live off of the brat's magic, I don't think I could _live_ without you."

Suddenly a hand laid itself on his head and Cerberus snapped around to meet the stranger with bared fangs.

It was Yue.

"Sorry, Yue, I didn't hear you come in," Cerberus apologized. He wondered how much the moon guardian had heard.

Yue continued to survey Cerberus silently, with eyes that gave away nothing of what he was thinking. After what seemed like forever, he moved around the bed to Sakura's other side and sat down, laying his hand upon her forehead and brush strands of hair out of the way. "You're right, Cerberus, I don't think any of us could _live _without her." He said quietly.

Cerberus sighed and laid his head next to Sakura's. "How's the brat?" he asked, changing the subject.

Yue accepted the change in subjects and answered in his usual tone. "Syaoran is resting now. I was able to clean up all his wounds and bandage him up properly, but I'm afraid that it will take some time for him to recover."

"I figured," Cerberus grunted. "Should we get started on Sakura, or should we wait for Tomoyo?" They couldn't just leave her there all dirty and hurt. Yue was about to answer when a knocking on the window stopped him. Both guardians looked up sharply, only to see Mirror floating on the other side of the pane. Yue opened the window for the spirit to come in, and she floated in with a nervous air, staring at her mistress's body with something akin to fear.

"Shouldn't you still be at Sakura's, pretending to be her?" Cerberus asked.

The spirit flinched under his gaze. "No. They said I should come here to see Sakura," Mirror answered humbly.

"Who-?"

"Toya and Fujitaka. They could see right through my form- they knew it was not Sakura they were dealing with." Mirror dared to look up at the sun guardian but he had not reacted in any way to the news. He had long since guessed that Toya and Fujitaka could see through Mirror's disguise, family ties were usually much stronger than just a simple illusion. "They are very worried about Sakura, all they wanted to know was if she was alright. They sent me to find out."

Yue nodded. "As you can see, she may not be in the best of conditions but she will live."

"And Syaoran?" Mirror inquired.

"Recovering." Yue replied.

She let out a relieved breath. "I am glad to hear that. Is there anything I can do for them? Anything at all?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Cerberus stated and slide from the mattress. He left the room, only to return shortly pushing a basin of hot water with his snout, a couple of towels and facecloths were slung over his back. "You can clean Sakura up for us." He said.

Mirror nodded eagerly and swooped down to take the basin of water and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Next she took the washcloths form Cerberus and set them next to the basin. "Okay, now I think you two should be leaving," she said and pointed to the door.

"What? Why?" Cerberus demanded.

Yue sighed and placed his hand once again of the sun guardian's head, steering him towards the door. "I doubt Sakura would be happy if we stayed in the room when her clothes are removed for her to be washed." He stated. Cerberus growled. Mirror followed them to the door and bowed when they left. She then turned to her mistress with sad eyes and began the task of removing the tatters of cloth that had once been a magnificent dress.

"Oh, Sakura," Mirror whimpered. She was careful in removing the dress, going inch by inch and treating her mistress like she was glass. "Your father and brother are really worried about you. They stayed up the entire night waiting for you to come home." It felt better to be talking than let the room remain silent. The silence was frightening, too much like someone had died…

Mirror ran her luminescent fingers over Sakura's now exposed flesh. It was so pale and vulnerable. She was so small, yet so powerful.

"I'm supposed to tell you something, Sakura," the spirit said, leaning down to the girl's ear to whisper, "you're so lucky, your family loves you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The dawn had fully risen now, sunlight spilling uninhibited into the demon's clearing. In the center of the clearing a great beast of frightening proportions paced anxiously, he would pause every time he heard something and whip hi head up expectantly. Each time, though, he was disappointed, neither Pain nor Evil appeared. Without them he had no word of how his precious Seduce was. Fear had been antsy all night about her; what if the brats refused her? What if they chose to destroy her instead? Was she hurt? Did she miss him like he was missing her? Evil had left long ago saying that he wanted to try and talk some sense into Seduce, maybe convince her to come back and remain a demon. Fear desperately wanted to follow him, he could practically his need to see Seduce, but he was ordered by Evil to stay put. That had been hours ago. Evil had yet to return and Pain had left just before sunrise to look for him. That left Fear alone, in the clearing, stewing over in his head all the possible horrible scenarios that could have possibly happened, each one got worse as his train of thought continued.

"Where are you, you bastards?" Fear growled. He scanned the trees once more for any sign of Pain or Evil, and just as he expected, there was none. "You two are doing this on purpose, you're just seeing how long you can torture me before I crack!" He bared his fangs at the tree before him but it did little more than quiver in the breeze.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but it's so quiet now that I almost wish the retards were here- almost." Fear sighed. Where were the others? Did something happen?

"Talking to yourself, Fear? Isn't that a sign of insanity?" Pain asked, his voice coming from behind the trees on the other side of the clearing. Fear's head shot up and he spun around to meet the orange spirit face-to-face.

"Where the hell have you been?" The beast demanded. "Where's Evil? Does he have Seduce? Where is she? Is she alright-?" A look passed over Pain's face as Fear questioned him, stopping Fear in mid-interrogation. He was silent as he stared at the humanoid spirit. "N-no, it can't be…"

Pain remained stoic.

The clearing charged with negative energy, announcing that Evil had arrived. The light that spilled into the clearing darkened considerably until one could have thought it was dusk.

"EVIL! Evil, come out, now!" Fear roared. "I demand to know what happened to Seduce!"

Dark tendrils slithered into the clearing from the shadows of the trees and made there way towards Fear and Pain. _"I am so sorry, Fear, there was nothing I could do…"_ Evil's voice filled the clearing; it was eerie and echoing. _"She would hear nothing of coming back to us- she honestly thought that those humans would take her in."_

"But, what happened to her?" Fear demanded, trying his best to not lash out and rip something apart.

A sad sigh echoed through the clearing like Evil was preparing himself for the painful news he was about to deliver._ "They were relentless, Fear, they kept attacking her, over and over again. They didn't even give her a chance to say her side of the story. The amount of power they summoned- it was uncalled for, it was destroying everything… I am so sorry, Fear, there is nothing left. Seduce is dead."_

It was like his blood had turned to ice. "You- you lie-!" He growled fiercely, shaking his head. "She can't be-! She isn't-!" This was the sickest, cruelest joke that anyone has ever tried to play on him. It was a total and complete lie- everything within Fear refused to accept that Seduce was-was-. NO! He backed away from Pain and shook his head again, this time more forcefully. "She's not dead! She's not gone!" He shouted, he felt fire-hot tears come to his eyes.

Pain laid a hand on the beast's side. "You have my condolences," he said solemnly.

Fear snapped his jaws at the spirit. "Don't touch me!" He howled. The moment that Pain had made contact with Fear's body the pain he felt became excruciating. "I don't want your pity! I want Seduce! Right now!" A sob wracked his body and choked off his words.

"I'm sorry, Fear," Pain said quietly. "But, if you really do love Seduce than why don't you do something about her death?" Fear gave no sign that he was listening. Pain growled and unhooked his whip, in one smooth move Fear's head was wrapped up tight and forced to look Pain in the eyes. "_Listen to me, Fear," _he hissed. "**Avenge her**."

Fear quieted his sobs. Avenge Seduce's death? Pain's copper eyes held him entranced, the determination in them spoke to the beast. Pain had a point; he could avenge her- no, he _would _avenge her. Fear's face hardened with his resolution, signally for Pain to drop his whip to his side. The beast looked up into the gathering of dark tendril that surrounded the clearing. "The card captors killed her?" He growled; it was more of a statement than a question.

"_Yes," _Evil replied. _"They did it without remorse."_

Fear bared his fangs and let loose a snarl that would have given a normal human a heart attack. Rage surged through his body like fire. His eyes narrowed to little more than slits. How dare those insects kill his Seduce! All she wanted was to be with them- to be good. Look what that got her, grinded into pixie dust! She was too kind, too sweet, and too beautiful; she didn't deserve to die at the hands of half-rate sorcerers! He was going to see to it that her death was avenged. The humans would have no idea what hit them- he would hunt them all down, and be damned with his power, he would rip them all limb from limb. He'd kill all of Tomoeda if he got the chance.

"**I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THE CARD CAPTORS!"** He roared. The intensity of his voice shook the entire clearing and scared the birds into flight. He curled his body up tight on itself, focusing his gaze on the sky, then struck out like a viper, launching himself into the sky. **"I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, CARD CAPTORS!" **His howl echoed throughout the woods cacophonously, stirring more animals into a panicked frenzy.

Pain watched his fellow demon fly off into the bright expanse of the sky, becoming a dark ribbon among the white wisps of clouds. "Did that go according to your plan?" he asked stoically.

The clearing was silent for a long time.

Without warning, a small, icy hand laid itself on Pain's shoulder. The Syaoran-look-alike jumped and turned slowly to see the figure that stood behind him. With eyes the color of poison and hair matted and wild around her head, some_thing _stood behind him wearing Sakura's image. It was smiling dangerously.

"_Oh, Pain, this night went exactly according to my plan," _Evil's voice issued from demon-Sakura's mouth.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Somewhere… out there…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"**Mr Syaooooooraaaaaaaannnnnn."**

_"Shhhhh! You're not supposed to call him "Mr Syaoran", he doesn't like that!"_

"**Oh… Syaooooooraaaaaaaannnnnn."**

_" Syaooooooraaaaaaaannnnnn_." 

The voices sounded so close, and annoying.

**"Oh, Syaooooooraaaaaaannnnnnn-,"** _"It's time to get uuuuuuuuuup-."_

Now there were dull pins poking him all over, his face, his arms, his chest, and his legs. Everywhere. He reached up and swatted at whatever was poking him, but that only ceased the annoyance for a short while, then it was back with a vengeance. Now it was poking him harder with the dull pins at the same time that something else was tickling his sides. Normally, the warrior wouldn't put up with such antics but at the moment he lacked the energy to get up. He couldn't even open his eyes. His brain was far to fuzzy to think of anything particular- except for the fact that he didn't hurt anymore… and that he was being annoyed by some unknown force.

"**You're going to have to get up-," **"_Sometime soon, Syaoran. Everybody is-," _"**Waiting for us, right now." **"_We can't-," _"**Keep them waiting."**

Syaoran groaned and rolled over. Whatever he was laying on was soft and smelled of outdoors, rich and green and fresh. The disturbances around him died down for a while and he was given the chance for his mind to wake up a little more. Heat beat down on him pleasantly. Light was shining through his eyelids telling the warrior that the sun was out and shinning bright.

Quietly, creeping stealthily towards him was his rude awakening. They towered over him with nervous expressions.

"_We're sorry, Syaoran, but-," _"**This has to be done-."**

A wave of iciness fell over him and shocked every nerve within him. Yelping loudly, Syaoran leapt to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. Laughter quickly met his ears and he spun around to meet a pair of twins laughing uncontrollably, in their hands they each held a bucket dripping with water that they had once been filled with. As soon as they caught their master's eye, though, the twins quickly sobered.

**"Good morning-,"** " _Syaoran-."_

They greeted him formally with sweeping courtesies and bowed heads, but they fell over in their attempt and landed on the long grass in a tangle of yellow and lavender.

Wait.

Grass?

Syaoran's amber eyes widened considerably as he realized that he didn't know where he was… He was standing in the middle of what could have been an old, over grown garden. Flowers and vines grew every which way, climbing up ancient statues, spilling onto the cracked stone walkways, swinging from the branches of great shady trees. Syaoran found himself standing at the base of one of the great nameless trees, in a patch of sunlight that dappled his skin and clothes pleasantly. It was quiet in the garden, now that Sorrow and Illness had silenced themselves. The only noise came from the garden was the gurgling of a tiny stream that wound its way through the magical garden, flanked by thick blankets of bright moss, and the steady dripping coming off Syaoran's soaked clothes.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.

Illness crawled forward and tugged on his pant leg. **"You're in the Realm of the Lost."** She whispered.

"Wha-?" Syaoran blinked and stared dumbly around him.

Sorrow crawled up next to her sister and tugged on Syaoran's other pant leg. _"This is where all lost things go." _She explained.

Syaoran ducked down to be level with the two spirits. "What am I doing here, then? I'm not lost."

Sorrow and Illness looked at each other then stared at Syaoran, not knowing the answer to his question.

**"Come on, we have-," **"_To meet the others-."_

"Who?" Syaoran asked. His reply came in the form of the spirits taking his hands and jerking him up, smiling brightly and taking off as fast as their skinny legs could take them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_"Come on, Miss Sakura. Follow me, follow me, follow me, through the woods. Don't slow down. Don't be afraid."_

Sakura did as the bouncing light asked. That was all she _could_ do.

She didn't know when she woke up, or even where she was, all she knew was when she came into complete consciousness she was upright and walking through a thick forest. Trees as tall as skyscrapers rose on all sides and cover the sky with their great canopies. The ground that Sakura picked her way over was green and mossy, deep and magical, undisturbed in a special kind of way.

Glancing down at herself, Sakura was startled to see that she was hardly there. Amongst the greenery there was a faint aura of pink that turned out to be the skirt of her dress but she could see straight through it to the plants on the ground. Glancing at her hand, it was in the same condition.

"What's happening to me!" She squealed in a panicked voice.

Just ahead of her the sphere of light, small and bright blue, paused. _"Don't worry, you're okay, Miss Sakura- you're not disappearing." _The light said.

"Then- what is-?"

The ball of light zipped behind her and nudged her back, urging her to start moving again. _"We're going to be late, Miss Sakura, if we don't hurry,"_ the light chirped. _"Hurry, hurry, hurry. You'll know everything soon."_

"Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously. She was calming down from the shock of being transparent and was now curious about where she was being taken. "What is this place?"

"_This is my place, Miss Sakura, don't you remember?"_ the light laughed. _"This is the Realm of the Lost- it's a lot nicer now then the last time you were here. I fixed it up; no more scary things anymore."_

Sakura paused, lifting the skirt of her un-tattered dress so the damp earth didn't soak it. "Lost?"

The light paused, flickering for a moment before growing bright and forming a little boy. "Uh-huh?"

"I- uh-," Sakura was at a loss for words. A little hand reached up and took hers gently.

Lost looked up at his Mistress with an indecipherable expression. "Lost things come here, Miss Sakura, like these forests. They were destroyed on earth, so now they exist here."

Sakura felt her heart flutter fearfully. "Does that mean I'm-?"

"Nuh-uh," Lost shook his blond little head slowly, "you're not _dead_ Miss Sakura, neither is Mr Syaoran-."

"Syaoran is here?"

"Yep, but if we don't get moving, we'll be late. Come on, hurry." He floated up, still holding her hand, and glided forward letting Sakura follow after him slowly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran tripped for the fifth time as Sorrow and Illness bounded over the moss and rocks like they were nothing. They were far faster than a human was but they didn't seem to realize that. After a giant leap Syaoran was dragged up into the air and then sent back down onto his feet, only to continue running behind the pair that held his hands captive.

The garden slowly shifted into a forest.

Ahead of him, moving at a mush slower pace, were two familiar figures. One was dressed in pink and strangely transparent, and the other was small and dressed in green robes.

**"Miss Sakura!"** _"Lost!"_

The twins called out excitedly and, unfortunately for Syaoran, they sped up to meet the two ahead of them.

"Sorrow, Illness, Syaoran, what are you all doing here?" Sakura asked as the trio came to a skidding halt. She noted that Syaoran appeared completely solid, unlike her.

They grinned identically. **"You'll see." **_"Race you!" _Syaoran groaned as his arms was jerked hard and he was thrown forward again into a race he wanted no part of. He missed his chance to ask why Sakura was transparent.

"Hey, that's no fair you two!" Lost yelled after them. "Miss Sakura, quick, get on my back!"

"What? I'll squish you!" She exclaimed. Lost shook his head and morphed into the ball of light again.

"_No you won't! Just get on, it's a race now!" _Lost cried. Sakura only had a second to latch onto the ball of light before it shot off as quick as lightening after the twins. It was funny how Lost felt in this form. He felt like magic itself, shifting and swirling like mist, solid and liquid, bright, hot light, yet cool to the touch. He carried his mistress like she was nothing.

Over streams, valleys, hills, and fields, the spirits races with their masters. The Realm of the Lost was an unending world of wonders that shifted and morphed. All over the place were random little trinkets that one would lose on a daily basis; keys, coins, socks and pencils littered the ground. But the humans also pass greater things in the realm like statues the size of mountains of nameless beings; huge temples that had long been lost on earth, and riches that littered the ground up to their knees in some places. Soon the race had taken them to the edge to the woods, where a meadow began. In the center of the meadow was a large white gazebo; someone was sitting in it, waiting for them.

Syaoran dared to look over his shoulder and saw Sakura and Lost gaining on them. His competitive streak kicked in and he gained his footing real fast. "Faster you two, they're gaining on us!" He yelled playfully. The twins did as their master bid.

"Ah, Lost, they're going to beat us!" Sakura called when she realized that the trio ahead of them was speeding up.

"No they're not, Miss Sakura!" Lost squealed. "This is my realm!" The ground suddenly shook and a great mound of earth shot up and tripped the others. Lost and Sakura floated up higher and zoomed right by them.

"That's not fair!" Syaoran yelled after them.

Lost slowed down considerably as he neared the tall gazebo. Sakura slid from the spirit's back and let him morph back to his humanoid form. He stood meekly on the ground and nodded to the figure sitting in the middle of the shady platform.

"She's up there," he whispered.

Sakura nodded. She took her first step up to the gazebo. Syaoran appeared panting behind her. The three Sakura spirits remained on the ground watching their masters ascend the few steps into the gazebo. It was like another world inside. Cooler, quieter, and far more mysterious, the atmosphere gave Sakura shivers down her spine.

"_I've been waiting for you." _The stranger on the floor whispered, her voice soft and melodious.

Sakura gasped at stared at the spirit with shock written all over her features.

"Seduce?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	28. Things that are Lost

Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, again, but this chapter super stumped me. I was so blocked about what should happen I sometimes sat in front of my laptop for a couple of hours just thinking about what to write, never actually getting anything done. I realize that this chapter is a little boring, but- _some_ exciting things happen….

Links in a Chain

Chapter 28

Things that are Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Realm of the Lost is a world that exists within the spirit-lantern of The Lost Card. It is the place where all things "lost" go, magical or not. They are kept safe within the magical land until the time when they can be found again. The Realm is infinite, stretching out beyond the horizon to a bright turquoise sky, swirled with ribbons of clouds and sparkling stars. The faces of the world are in constant motion, changing and blending with each other; mountains changed to meadows, and waterfalls became trickling streams.

There was magic everywhere.

It was all watched over and guarded by a sweet and benevolent Lord; for as long as he has been in existence the Realm of the Lost has been his to care for. Each item that came into his realm was looked after with great love, damaged things were repaired to be like new again, and when that lost object's time came to be found again it was given a fond farewell by the Lord, himself.

Ah, yes, sweet little Lost, with his child's heart and mind, was the Lord of the Realm of the Lost.

But, being a Lord was not easy.

There were three laws put in place in the beginning that _had_ to be followed to keep everything in balance. Theses were rules that Lost could never break, for if he did, the consequences could be dire. Before this time, the boy had had no desire to break any of his three laws.

_Never allow one who is not lost into the Realm of the Lost _

_Never allow the dead into the Realm of the Lost _

_Never, **ever**, bring a mortal into the Realm of the Lost _

And yet, today, Lost broke all three.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Seduce?"

The spirit smiled warmly at the recognition.

It was not the demon Seduce that they had known.

The spirit-woman that sat peacefully before them was beautiful. Her long, cascading hair was full of curls and waves, pooling around her on the satin cushion she sat on. The scarlet tresses were held somewhat tame by a thin band of cherry-colored velvet that encircled her head, a tiny ruby jewel dangling from it to dance upon her forehead. The spirit's large ruby eyes sparkled as she motioned for the two humans to have a seat; she nodded discreetly to Lost, who blinked in return and suddenly there were two large satin pillows laid out before the pair of humans; one pink, one green.

Syaoran sat slowly on his cushion, never taking his wary eyes off of Seduce. He noted the change in his appearance, she was no longer a demon, that was for sure, but he still had no reason to trust a woman who was supposed to be dead.

Her outfit had changed from her startlingly revealing dress to a fantastical scarlet kimono; having the body of a kimono, but was made in such a way that it had no neck or shoulders. It only wrapped around under her arms and just high enough to cover her voluptuous breasts. In place of the shoulders of the dress was a translucent red mesh covering her collar area and running over her shoulders to meet the "sleeves" of her kimono, which were detached from the actual outfit and held up by golden bands. Around her waist a great crimson obi was wrapped, becoming a giant bow in the back with the tails of the cloth pooling on the floor around her like pools of blood.

The warrior's stare did not go un-noticed by the spirit woman and she returned his gaze with a cool one of her own.

Sakura sat, stunned, on the cushion that had magically appeared before her. She reached out a transparent hand to touch the ruby-hued spirit but stopped short and drew back for fear of Seduce disappearing. "Is it really- I mean, I know we destroyed your body, but, are you-? Can it really be…Seduce, are you still alive?" Sakura asked in a wavering, quiet voice.

The warm smile that had graced Seduce's lips saddened somewhat. "No," she replied quietly, "I'm dead, there's no doubt about that."

The silence that followed was deafening. A gentle wind picked up stirring the long grasses of the field into whispers; the charm that dangled on Seduce's forehead tinkled delicately.

"If you _are_ dead what are you doing here, in this place?" Syaoran asked coldly, his amber eyes glaring intensely at the woman. "Shouldn't you have moved on?"

She flinched under his hard gaze. "I should have- but I didn't," Seduce sighed, lowering her gaze from the humans to grace Lost with a gentle smile as his head peeked over the edge of the gazebo, "me being here is only a fortuitous accident- I was not the one the Lord of this Realm was trying to save, I am only a consequence of his actions."

From the ground, Sorrow and Illness suddenly cried out in shrill, trilling voices, reaching out and grabbing the boy-spirit by the back of his robes and embracing him between the two of them.

"**Consequence of-," **_"His actions-!"_

Lost choked and sputtered, trying to claw his way out from between the twins, but was unsuccessful. Sakura glanced over her shoulder in time to see the boy-spirit morph into a bright ball of light and lunge out from his captive hug, making Illness and Sorrow smack into each other. They grappled for a second before settling down and embracing each other with long, sad sighs. Lost changed back and inched away from the spirits, trying not to make eye contact with Sakura. He kept his head down and his eyes averted, kicking the tufts of grass that grew around the gazebo. He was waiting for something…

"What do you mean, 'a consequence'? Who was he trying to save? Why didn't he just throw you out if you're not supposed to be here? Why did he bring Sakura and I here?" Syaoran asked, his patience quickly running out the longer he sat in the shade of the gazebo without knowing exactly what was going on. "AND _who_ exactly is this "Lord" of the Realm of the Lost, anyways?"

A tiny, almost silent noise came from the ground behind him. Syaoran spun to see Lost covering up his mouth and backing away quickly.

"You?" Syaoran asked, suddenly he felt bad. Lost looked up into his master's eyes with fear written on his face, the anger that had burst in Syaoran's aura for that brief moment had frightened the boy. He continued to scuttle away from his master. Syaoran's heart constricted as he was gazed up on with fear, those big blue eyes close to tears. "Lost, you're the Lord of this Realm?" he asked quietly. Sakura bit her lip and waited for Lost's answer. The way his eyes clouded over and his face fell dramatically made her heart ache.

Lost's lip quivered, but he nodded none the less. "Yes, Mr Syaoran, I am the Lord of this place," he flinched and looked away, adding in an even quieter voice, "please don't hate me."

That was enough for Sakura. She shot up from her cushion and darted down the steps of the gazebo, rushing the boy-spirit and scooping him into her arms. He struggled in the embrace for a moment before realizing that it was only a hug and chose to take comfort in his mistress's arms. Soon after his small body was wracking with great heart-wrenching sobs. Sakura held him tight, walking back up to the gazebo and settled back on her cushion.

"Shh, Lost, it's okay," she cooed, rubbing his back. "We don't hate you. We could never hate you."

"_Please don't be mad! Please! Please! I didn't know this would happen- I didn't, honest!" _He sobbed, his voice becoming muffled by Sakura's chest. _"I was only trying to do good- I was only trying to help! I didn't mean for Syaoran and Seduce to come here- I was only trying to save you, Miss Sakura!"_

"**Save-," **_"You-." _The twins sighed in unison.

Sakura's hand froze on Lost's back, drawing away from him enough to look down at his tear-stained faced. "What do you mean you were only trying to save me? Was I in some sort of danger?"

The four spirits drew in a collective breath. Lost's grip on the front of Sakura's dress tightened and he hugged her fiercely, just as Illness and Sorrow launched themselves up the steps and embraced their mistress in a many armed confusing hug. They were trying to reassure themselves, in their own way, that their precious Mistress Sakura was all right. Seduce wished to reach out and hold Sakura as well, but the three spirits on her already had taken up as much of the sorceress as they possibly could.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura squeaked as all the air in her lungs was squeezed out. Suddenly, a feeling of darkness washed over her, the same feeling she felt every time Evil was around. It filled her painfully and reached out with razor sharp fingers, grabbing hold of her insides, her magic; her soul, taking it in its vice like grip and slowly ripping it from her body. She tried to scream but her breath caught in her throat.

Right before everyone's eyes, Sakura's image flickered in and out before she solidified then became transparent once again. She turned pale and wavered where she was kneeling. Illness and Sorrow squealed as if they were burnt and fled from their mistress, leaving her to sway and begin to fall on to Lost. Syaoran leapt up and wrapped his arms around her translucent body, bringing her close to his chest and holding her there. She moaned as if she were in pain and clutched at her chest, over her heart. Her arms and legs twitched wildly, her body convulsing in Syaoran's hold. He stared down at her with fear written wildly in his eyes. He could feel her, in their shared aura; she was drawing away from him, weakening and becoming distant. Something was taking her away from him.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran demanded loudly, looking up wildly at the spirits. Sorrow and Illness threw their heads back and screamed in unison, the exact same high pitched screeches that would have cracked glass if there had been any around.

"**It's happening already!" **_"Lost, do something!"_

The boy spirit scrambled up onto Sakura's chest and placed his hands on her shoulders, a look of determination crossing over his face. Sakura continued to writhe in the warrior's arms but he held tight and watched in awe as Lost began to glow faintly brighter, his aura expanding slowly to encompass Sakura's body so that she too glowed in the faint blue light.

"Mr- Mr Syaoran- I'm not strong enough, I need your help!" Lost cried through gritted teeth. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks along side the droplets of sweat that had formed from his concentration in trying to help his mistress. Syaoran immediately reached around Lost and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, over top of Lost's tiny hands. "C-concentrate on her-!" the boy-spirit screamed. Syaoran complied instantly, sending a wave of his power into Lost's body so that the spirit could convert it into the magic he needed to save Sakura. Lost's tiny body glowed green as he soaked in all of Syaoran's magic, forcing it to circulate through his body until it converted into his spiritual energy, then forcing it into Sakura's body.

"Mr Syaoran, I need to stop the drain on her magic!" Lost yelled desperately. "I need more of your power!"

Syaoran grunted and closed his eyes, reaching deep and forcing out magic from his already taxed magical reserves.

"**Almost-,"**_ "There-!" _The Twins screamed.

"Just a little more, you can do it!" Seduce called out.

Suddenly the Realm of the Lost began to shift and the ground lurched, shaking violently as its Lord focused all his energy on keeping Sakura there. The sky darkened to black and great jets of steam shot up through jagged cracks that appeared over the land. Lost hunched close to Sakura's pained face and inhaled deeply, getting ready to assert his role of Lord of the Realm of the Lost.

"I, Lost; Lord of the Realm of the Lost, command you demon to vacate the spirit of my Mistress and leave my Realm this instant!" Lost's voice was anything but child-like as his command echoed over the lands hauntingly. He screamed loudly as his small body finally hit its limit, his entire body and aura glowing bright with Syaoran's magic before exploding outward in a giant wave of power.

The shock wave was so powerful it threw Syaoran back against the pillars of the gazebo and hurled the boy-spirit into the tall grass of the field. Sakura's frail body dropped to the ground in a heap, her colors faded and her body even more transparent than it had before. She was twitching slightly and groaned in discomfort, remaining unconscious. At least she was still there.

Syaoran shook off the wave of dizziness that crept around the very edges of his mind; the remnants of whatever was feeding off of Sakura lingering on him briefly, making him feel sick. He crawled back to her cautiously, barely aware that Illness and Sorrow and swooped in and planted thankful kisses on his forehead and cheeks before leaping over the side of the gazebo in search of Lost. He brought his arms around her limp body slowly, terrified that she would fall straight through his arms; she was still solid enough to hold, but felt cold as ice. He stared at her for a long time before he managed to look up at Seduce for answers, his eyes strangely glazed and scared. "What's happening to her?" he asked in a whispered voice.

Seduce bowed her head to hide the tears that fell from her eyes, but couldn't hide the shaking in her shoulders. This was the one moment that she wished she were still a demon, with the ability to lie to Syaoran so that he would not have to hear the painful words that were about to come from her mouth, but as it was she was now Clow Card and dead; neither had the ability to lie.

The words she whispered in answer to Syaoran's question struck his very core with a new depth of fear that he had never felt before.

"_Syaoran, she's dying."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil panted and wiped the mouth of his new body as the spell he was casting was cut short. "Damn those brats," he cursed. At least he was able to get the most important part of the spell done; it was only the tail end that was cut off. With a dark look of pride in his poison green eyes he watched as the cloud of darkness shot off into the sky, searching out Fear. The cloud was Evil's masterpiece, it was rage and hate and chaos concentrated into a singe entity: its purpose, to transform the demon dragon into something far worse than just a spirit of fear.

As the demon caught his breath he leaned against a near-by tree, taking the time to examine the prize that he had won: Sakura's body. Well- not her actual body, more like a doppelganger created from what he stole; but it was a beautiful doppelganger all the same. Her thin, tapered fingers, her shapely legs leading up to a beautiful round swell of an ass, a well-endowed chest, flat stomach, soft auburn locks, and a face an angel would be jealous of. Beautiful, and now that it was his, deadly… The power of the sorceress's star charged through his being, it was a power that he had never felt before, and never would have dreamed that a mere mortal could possess. The air around him crackled and sparked in a frightening light show. His poison-hued eyes glowing malevolently with the sheer force of magic that he now had at his command.

All of this from that little piece of Sakura that he took; he could only imagine what he could do with all of her…

Pain remained in the background, hidden amongst the shade of the tall trees, as he watched Evil with a feral expression. The demon fingered his leather whip unconsciously as he ran his eyes over the female body that Evil possessed, his own male body reacting to it. Sakura's magic lingered like a veil over it, swirling vaguely in and out of Pain's sight, dark pink, blood red, occasionally a swirl of cherry blossom pink would brush through but it was destroyed as quickly as it appeared. Like a fallen angel, Pain thought, dark, and powerful, and seducing; he loved it.

Evil glanced over his shoulder at Pain and smirked. "Follow the cloud until it finds Fear and tell me when he finds the Card Captor's bodies."

Pain cocked an eyebrow. "Their bodies?"

Evil nodded. "Yes, it seems that the brat-spirit took their spirits into his Realm and put up a very powerful barrier so that I can't feed off of Sakura anymore, which leaves their bodies empty of hosts for the moment."

Realization dawned on the pain spirit's face. "Ah, I get it, why have a fake body when you can have the original," he stated.

"Exactly, if I had her body I would have access to her source of magic, her star, instead of feeding off of just her spirit," Evil licked his lips, "I can already taste the power."

Pain nodded and took off after the swirling black mass in the sky.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You shouldn't push yourself, Eriol," Tomoyo warned for the third time. "Just stay in bed today and rest, I can take care of things around the house for you."

Eriol shook his head once more and swung himself around so his bare legs dangled over the side of the bed. "I'm perfectly fine, Tomoyo, honest," he tried to assured her. It did nothing of the sort. He was still very pale and a little shaky: not the symptoms of a man who was perfectly fine.

Her face was set with a dangerous warning look, watching as the sorcerer struggled to get up from his bed. "What could possibly be wrong with allowing yourself to rest for today and letting me take care of things?" She asked. "Despite what you may thing, the world will NOT end if you decide to take some time to recover."

"It's not that, not at all," he replied, slowly moving to stand and letting the sheets slide back some more. "I would feel guilty if I were bed all day while you were up and about doing things." For a moment, Tomoyo was completely at a loss for words as she was suddenly reminded that Eriol was still unclothed. She jumped back from the sorcerer and spun on her heel to face the opposite wall. The sorcerer was confused as to why the young woman would snap around so quickly, and then he spotted the clothes he had been wearing last night in a haphazard head on the floor. His face colored in embarrassment; he had been about to stand up, completely naked, before Tomoyo… despite the appealing nature of the idea, he decided it was better to slide back under the sheets.

She listened to the sheets rustle before she peeked over her shoulder to she if he was decently covered; he was, reclining back on his pile of pillows, allowing the sheets to slide low enough to reveal his toned chest and abdomen. She stood dumbfounded for a long time, just staring. Eriol knew he was being admired, and with his confidence restored with the decency of the sheet in place, chose to have some fun. Clasping his hands in front of him, he stretched them above his head, arching his back; the tiny gasp the issued from Tomoyo's mouth was enough to plant a grin on his face. He continued to stretch of his limbs and torso, working out all the kinks, all the while enjoying the hungry, appreciative stare he was receiving. It came as a surprise when he felt two small hands on his shoulders.

"A couple of hours ago you were writhing there on the bed in pain, infected by Evil's darkness, I'm not going to let you strain yourself by showing off," she whispered. Gently she pushed on his shoulders to get him to lie back in the bed.

Eriol smirked tiredly and allowed himself to be pushed back. "Showing off? I was doing nothing of the sort," his said mischievously, reaching back and stroking the violet flower that still hung in Tomoyo's hair. "I was only stretching out the kinks, but if my- audience was impressed Tomoyo blushed and opened her mouth to say something in return but her chin was caught up in Eriol's hand and her head was turned to look him in the eye. "I want to thank you for what you did, Tomoyo," he whispered. "You saved my life." He leaned up slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"You are very welcome," she replied breathlessly, hoping for another kiss. Another never came, though, as Eriol's energy suddenly left him and he fell back onto his pillows with a dull thump. Tomoyo sighed sadly and drew the sheets up snug around the sorcerer's shoulders. "I want you to just lay hear and rest today, okay? Don't worry about anything- I'll call everyone's parents and make something up for them, and if I need any help with anything I know I can ask one of the guardians for help."

"But- I-," Eriol searched for an argument to use, but Tomoyo beat him to the punch. She leaned in close and planted a tender kiss on his lips, allowing her lips to linger there for effect before backing away and heading for the door. On her way she picked up Eriol's discarded clothing and tried to pick up the other scattered articles that had been tossed about the room from the night before.

Eriol watched her avidly. She paused at the doorway on her way out and offered a coy little smile to the sorcerer, her eyes glittering in the semi-darkness of the room. He returned her smile with a mischievous one of his own and waved to her as she stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Eriol sighed happily. Being in love was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

"I think it's time to check up on my other guests," he said to himself, lifting his hand to wave at the wall across from the bed. The wall rippled like water before a large mirror emerged, glittering and bright, reflecting the image of a room lined with bookshelves and treasures, glowing in a soft golden light.

"_Eriol, I am glad to see that you are alright," _Death said. He was sitting in a whicker basket chair near the large reflecting pool of the Looking Room.

"Thanks to Tomoyo I am," Eriol replied.

"_That mortal is very special to you,"_ Death said, Eriol nodded in reply. _"That was quite the light show that you put on last night, the magic was rather impressive." _

Eriol narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You were watching?" Death nodded. The sorcerer blushed but had an expression on his face that clearly said he wasn't happy about being spied on.

Death, catching on the sorcerer was not pleased and bowed his head, knowing that Eriol had the power to take them out of the Looking Room and force them to find another magical source to feed off of. _"I apologize for spying, Eriol, I did not mean to use your room against you," _Death said.

"_Yeah, what he said!" _Miaka piped in from the background, she came running out from a wardrobe in nothing but a bed sheet tied around her neck, Life's silver chains running from her wrists and ankles. Death looked over his shoulder and bristled, his upper half suddenly flickering and morphing into Dren.

_"MIAKA, GET DRESSED!"_ He roared, much like he had always done before their magic began to drain. _"ERIOL CAN SEE YOU!"_ Miaka skidded to a halt, her cape fluttering around her, not bothering to cover up. 

"_WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!" _She replied, her blue eyes glinting challengingly; it was the start of a fight.

Eriol smiled, averting his eyes from the nude girl. Most people would fret over others fighting but the fact that Miaka and Dren were revving up for a fight meant that the magic of the Looking Room was helping them recover somewhat, they were getting back to their old selves. In their case, a fight would be a good thing. But the sorcerer had things to talk about with the unusual pair before anyone came in and interrupted, so he broke up the fight.

With a careless wave of his hand a large wooden chest appeared beside the naked Miaka, the lid magically flipping open to reveal it loaded with many different slips of various lengths. She huffed at Eriol through the mirror, taking the hint, and grabbed the top slip, a short off the shoulder silver slip. When she put it on the silver glinted in the golden light, making her seem like glittering fish under water.

"_Happy now?" _she asked dourly. Her hair grew transparent and grew out rapidly, pooling on the ground as Life's did, her eyes also darkened to black._ "What exactly do you want, Eriol?" _Life asked.

"I believe you have an idea on what this is about," Eriol stated seriously, "I sensed it as soon as I awoke this morning."

Life crept over to Dren and sat on the edge of the reflecting pool, dangling her feet in the glowing water. _"This is about Sakura, isn't it?"_ she asked sadly.

"Yes," Eriol relied darkly. "Evil took a very large chunk of her heart and I fear that that had given him the ability to feed off of her soul… and yet, I sense that what is left of her spirit is not within her own body."

Dren ran his hand through his hair. _"You have Lost to thank for that,"_ he said, _"he took what was left of Sakura's spirit and brought her into his Realm-."_ Eriol gasped. _"I also sense that he recently erected a barrier over his entire world to keep Sakura safe… and alive."_ His upper half changed back to Death's but his lower half became Dren's. _"Humans don't live for very long without their hearts- but now that she is in another Realm I cannot get to her as quickly."_

"I see," Eriol muttered, "how long does she have?"

"_Not long- especially after Evil draining her of a good portion of her of her spirit,"_ Life hissed_. "She'll be lucky to make it to the end of the week."_

"_What's worse is that Lost brought Syaoran and what remained of Seduce's spirit into his Realm, as well,"_ Death said.

Eriol gasped. "But- he knows better than that, he knows the consequences of bringing them there! The boy has already broken enough of his own laws bringing Sakura into his world, but now that he's brought the others… he's broken all the laws!"

"_We know,"_ Life sighed_, "and he knows as well, but there is nothing we can do anymore except wait for the end."_

Eriol nodded and let his eyes drop from the mirror, trying to decide what to ask next. "How… how long do you two think you have left?" he asked without looking at the mirror.

"_We're not sure- a month, maybe… possibly less." _Death replied solemnly.

"The news just keeps getting better," Eriol growled.

"_You're going to _love_ this even more," _Life said without a hint of humor. She walked out of view for a few short moments and came back with an old record player, putting the needle down so that it began to play.

"…_I'm sorry, Fear, this is nothing left. Seduce is dead…"_ The record player crackled a bit then came alive again, this time in a roaring voice. **_"…I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THE CARD CAPTORS! …"_** The player went dead and Life picked up the needle and turned to Eriol.

"_Fear is on the hunt for Sakura and Syaoran, he wants revenge," _she said darkly.

"Dammit!" Eriol cursed.

_"Don't you still have that shield on your house that keeps it hidden from evil spirits?"_ Death asked. 

"Yes, of course I do, but it's meant for minor demons- if Fear attacks, the shield doesn't stand a chance." Eriol growled, cursing under his breath.

"_We- we could power it…" _Life offered timidly.

"Don't you dare!" Eriol barked. "You're already weak enough. If you try something stupid like wasting your energy on my shield you may die, and then all that we've done would be for nothing!"

Life was about to argue that she could do it but a knock sounded at the door. Eriol nodded his good-byes to the two immortals before waving his hand again and letting the mirror sink back into the wall. Tomoyo peeked her head in.

"I forgot to ask you, Eriol, did you want anything for breakfast?" she asked. Eriol smiled gently and shook his head.

"Tea would be nice," he replied. She nodded and ducked back out of the room. The sorcerer reclined back on his pillows and reached over to the nightstand next to his bed where a roll f parchment laid, it had just appeared seconds ago- most likely sent by Life and Death. He recognized it as one of the enchanted parchment rolls that recorded everything in the Looking Room so he knew what kind of spirits had been in there, what they took, and what they left in return. He unrolled it partially and read the first couple of lines.

"…_the mortal girl was in awe as she gazed about the Looking Room…"_

Eriol cocked an amused eyebrow at the writing; this was apparently something else that he would have to talk to the two immortals about…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Over Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Fear flew like a bat out of hell over Tomoeda, twisting this way and that, searching out the scent of the two bastards who killed Seduce. He roared loudly, not caring that the humans below could hear him.

"Card Captors! I demand you come out and face me!" The demon howled. "I want revenge for the murder of Seduce!"

The humans below screamed as the beast dived down into the streets, flying low over the pavement so that he could see into the windows of the buildings. He stopped in the town square and curled around the fountain in the center like a giant ugly snake. As the water washed over his scales it turned into a murky sludge that oozed into the fountain and quickly overflowed it.

"If you don't come out and face me I'll destroy your town!" Fear roared. "I rip it apart until you come to fight me!"

Humans were screaming. They were running. Everywhere was pandemonium at the appearance of this monstrous beast. But, as everyone tried to get away the streets crumbled and from the sewers came snakes and rats and insects of every kind; everyone's fears coming to life. The screams that reached Fear's ears fueled him, made him stronger. He lifted of from the fountain, shooting once again into the sky, leaving the fountain to collapse in a heap of rubble. He bared his fangs in a terrifying grin.

Then he sensed it.

It was a powerful dark force coming is way.

Fear had just enough time to turn his head in time to see the dark spell before it was upon, consuming his body whole. Evil's presence was strong inside the black cloud, obviously it had been sent by him. The magic whispered to Fear. _Take us… absorb us… use us for revenge… We'll make you stronger… we'll make you more powerful… we'll make you invincible…_Fear took the offer. The magic encased Fear in a shell of darkness, latching onto his body and feeding it, changing it; in that instant, he became a full demon, not just a demon shell.

As the cloud dispersed, Fear emerged as a new being. His scales were now as black as night, glinting malignantly in the light, contrasted by the bright crimson spikes that shot up through the scales into deadly points along is back. They were thick as armor on his body and twice as hard as steel. His fangs were now twice as long as they had been before, dripping with a toxin that sizzled the pavement when it touched; around his skull-like head great thorns and horns erupted in a frenzy and traveled down his neck to his back where massive mid-night wings grew, the edges razor sharp. His claws were curled like a raptor's and sharp as knives, his legs decked out in amour-like scales and great bands of gold and silver. His blood red eyes were alight with maniacal joy as he felt his new power surge through him like a fire. It was dark and over-whelming, real and powerful, the sheer might of it making him feel invincible.

A roar worked its way up in the beast's throat, it burned toxically until he threw his head back and let the roar rip from his mouth. It came out as a thousand screams of fear and rage, shaking the ground with its intensity, shattering the windows of the shops and cars and even the glass in the streetlamps.

He was new again; he had been given the power he needed to destroy the card captors.

Fear had now become Rage.

A full demon.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Realm of the Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"H-how?" Syaoran choked out.

"Evil," Seduce replied solemnly. "When he was inside Miss Sakura he was able to steal a large chunk of her heart…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look of horror come over her master's face. Syaoran had studied magic long enough to know what that meant. It explained why she was transparent, and why her magic was being drained away; she wasn't all there, part of her was with Evil, and it was giving the demon access to her.

"Oh, Sakura…" Syaoran whispered in a strained voice. He clutched her see-through body to his chest and held her as tightly as he dared. She groaned but didn't move. Hot tears threatened his eyes and he put up no resistance to them, letting the drops of misery fall from his eyes like rivers. "We'll figure this out…" he whispered, "I'll get your heart back before you- you…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Seduce wished she was still alive to be able to cry like her master was, but as it was the dead couldn't cry, but they could still feel pain. She cast her eyes upwards toward the clearing turquoise sky, trying to keep her own pain in check so she would be of better help to her master. With a deep, un-needed, breath in and letting out slowly, she laid her hand delicately on the warrior's shoulder. "I believe it would be best if we left for Lost's palace," she offered, "it is more comfortable than here. It would be a much better place to talk."

Syaoran dumbly nodded, barely hearing the dead spirit at all. With ease he stood with Sakura in his arms, her slight weight was barely more than a breath of wind to him. He followed Seduce mindlessly down the gazebo steps and stopped just behind her when she called out for Illness and Sorrow to return. They crawled out of the tall grass with twin looks of confusion on their faces.

"**We couldn't find Lost anywhere," **Illness said.

"_We found _him_ instead…" _Sorrow pointed over her shoulder.

From behind them the grass parted and admitted a trembling male spirit. He was as tall as Syaoran with bright blue eyes and blond hair cut in a stylish mushroom cut that winged out. Stray strands of his soft blond hair were kept tamed by the circlet of gold that was around his head like a crown. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt that buckled up the front with golden clasps and a pair of white hakamas trimmed in gold; his pointed shoes were blue and the outer robe he had slung over his left arm was a shade of deep green. Around his neck was a large, golden compass. Syaoran glanced up from Sakura to take a look at the stranger and was caught by the familiarity of him. The spirit's expression was scared and confused as he looked down at himself, examining what he saw as if he didn't believe it. Then he looked up and his gazed met Syaoran's.

"Mr- Mr Syaoran?" he squeaked, his voice far too high for the body he had.

There was only one person who called him that. "Lost?" Syaoran tested the name cautiously. The man nodded slowly, tears filling his fearful blue eyes.

"What happened to me?" he whimpered, sinking to his knees before his master.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something then closed it, thinking of nothing good to say at the moment. Illness and Sorrow tiptoed in close to the new Lost and looked him up and down, poking him here and there, whispering amongst themselves and giggling every so often. They seemed oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"**Lost isn't a pip-squeak anymore!" **Illness exclaimed cheerfully.

"_Lost is very hansom now!" _Sorrow gushed, winking to the spirit and whistling. Lost blushed and made a face that clearly said he was grossed out at the fact he was being hit on.

Seduce stepped in a shooed the two away. "How about you two leave for the time being, return to your cards for awhile- tell Nightmare where Miss Sakura and Syaoran are. I bet he's terribly worried by now." She said, placing a hand on top of each of their heads gently. "How about you go tell him what's going on so that he doesn't die of worry."

The Twins of Misery made identical faces of displeasure. **"We know when-," **_"We're not wanted." _They huffed. The two of them leapt into the air and hung there for a second before glowing in their respective colors of yellow and lavender and shooting off into the completely cleared up turquoise sky.

Syaoran watched them go, his mind still slow in processing everything. "Why are they allowed in here anyways- why didn't you bring Nightmare?" he asked absently.

Big Lost scuffed his pointed shoes in the dirt. "Sorrow and Illness are- well… they lose their minds when their together, and this is the Realm of the _Lost_… so they are allowed to come and go from this Realm as they please." He wobbled a little, not used to his new height. "Nightmare is as stable as anyone, he has no reason to be here."

Syaoran absently stroked a stray wisp of Sakura's hair. "And us? What about us?" he asked absentmindedly, nodding to Seduce and himself. "Why did you bring us here if it's Sakura you are trying to save?"

Lost offered a silent, sad smile before raising his hand into the air. In the distance an airy whinnying sound came on the breeze as a flock of giant white birds lifted into the air. As they came closer Syaoran gasped, they weren't birds, it was a flock of winged horses; a flock of Peggasi. The leader of the flock was a giant, horned Pegasus as big as a large truck. He landed before Lost and bowed his giant head, the great silver horn growing from his forehead glinting in the light. The rest of his flock landing gracefully behind their leader, bending down on their forelegs in respectful bows to the Lord of the Realm.

"We should go to my palace so Miss Sakura will be comfortable," Lost offered, "I can also explain things better there."

Syaoran stared up at the flock of beasts. Their bright golden eyes watched him curiously. "They will be taking us?" he asked.

"_Of course, sir," _The herd leader bobbed his head. _"You and your mate may ride upon my mate's back, she is quite smooth in flight."_ Syaoran blushed beet red as he figured the pegasus thought that Sakura was his mate, but remained silent. A beautiful dove white Pegasus snuck out from the herd, shyly stepping next to her mate and bobbing her head towards Syaoran.

"Thank you, Atlas, that is very generous of you," Lost pat Atlas's mane in thanks, then turned to his mate and did the same. "It's been a while since I've seen you Atlanta, you look beautiful."

"_Thank you, my Lord,"_ she replied quietly.

The silver horned Pegasus tipped his head and eyed his Lord carefully. _"You've grown, my Lord," _Atlas commented. _"You look good, as well."_

Lost blushed and walked around to Atlas's left side and in one quick leap he seated himself on the winged horse's back, a brief smile passed over his face at the fact that he no longer had to have Atlas bow for him to get up on his back. "Please, just take us to the palace," he muttered.

Atlanta made her way over to Syaoran and Sakura and laid on the grass so that he could crawl on to her back with Sakura still safely held in his arms. _"I shall fly carefully for your mate, sir. I understand that she means a lot to you." _

"Yes, she does mean a lot to me," Syaoran whispered. As Atlanta stood and prepared to take off with the rest of her flock, Syaoran remembered Seduce and turned to see if she had climbed up on the back of another, only to see that she had somehow disappeared. "Where did she go?" He wondered out loud.

"_Who, sir?"_

"Seduce…" Syaoran said, scanning the ground for sings of the dead spirit.

" _I saw no one else here except for Lord Lost, yourself and your mate," _Atlanta replied. Syaoran's brow knitted together in confusion but let the matter slip, allowing himself to think that Seduce had already climbed upon the back of another beast and he simply just missed her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

High over a deep sapphire ocean Syaoran stared in awe; below him mermaids swam, waving to the flock of Peggasi as they passed overhead. Lost waved enthusiastically to the laughing mermaids and they threw up large waves of salty water to their Lord, calling him praises and tossing underwater flowers into the air for him. Once or twice, a Pegasus would drop into the water and splash around with the mermaids, but lifted off and rejoined the flock shortly after.

Shadows of giant, underwater beasts passed below the waving mermaids. Whales easily twice the size of a blue whale surfaced in white waves, sea horses the size of actual horses jumped up with musical calls, there were also angel-like manta-rays gliding about just below the surface of the water. Ghosts of other creatures lost to earth swam just beyond Syaoran's sight in the clear, dark depths. It was enchanting. Atlanta dipped down close to the water so that her hooves broke the surface and sprayed up drops of water into Syaoran's face. He offered a small chuckle but continued to hold Sakura protectively.

Soon they came upon a wide expanse of sparkling water where towering golden gates knifed up through the water; they were just standing there on their own. Syaoran looked over at Lost for answers but he had already dismounted Atlas's back and was floating down to the surface of the water. He stood there for a while, then the surface of the water began to boil, some of the Peggasi whinnied and backed off, others flew in closer. The boiling became giant waves and the ocean rippled for miles around. Then, without warning, a shining crystal spire shot up through the water, followed by another and another. Soon, towers made of pure diamond were growing rapidly out of the ocean's surface. Sparkling sapphire walls grew up, dripping salty brine in the bright sunlight. Stain glass windows as tall as giraffes and taller appeared sporting images of angels and stars and Peggasi arose. Higher and higher it raised, until the crystal palace exposed its grassy base, a hill that spread out far beyond the castle, riddled with marble walls and fountains. Tropical trees shadowed white walkways and old statues. Lastly, the rest of the of the golden fence rose from the water to surround the giant paradise: the gates swinging open to admit the flock of Peggasi.

Lost flew up to his master with a look of sheer pride on his face. "Welcome to Atlantis, Mr Syaoran!" he chirped jovially.

The name seemed to fly right over his head as he stared down at the glittering island. "Atlantis?" he repeated questioningly.

"Yes, the lost city of Atlantis is my home, Mr Syaoran," Lost giggled. "This Peggasi herd is also from here." The spirit matched Atlanta's descent onto Atlantis with a bright grin alighting his face, Atlas following them down as well. They swooped low over the gardens on over a carved jade wall into one of the many courtyards of the palace. There, Syaoran slid from Atlanta's back and thanked her profusely for the ride.

_"It was my pleasure, sir, anything to be of service to my Lord_." She whispered and laid her head over Lost's shoulder in a horse-hug. The spirit hugged her back and planted a quick peck on her muzzle. "_If you need anything else do not hesitate to summon one of us."_ She said and flew off to rejoin her herd as the grazed on the emerald grass of the near-by grass garden. 

Atlas remained for a little longer, staring at Syaoran and Sakura with an indecipherable look in his golden eyes. _"Lord Lost, you knew the laws of this world when you brought these people her, and still you broke them, I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions."_

"I am, Atlas," Lost whispered. "Don't worry about me."

Atlas bobbed his head solemnly and place his head over Lost shoulder in the same type of horse-hug that Atlanta gave him. _"Then this is my good-bye, my Lord."_ With that, he took off into the sky.

"What did he mean, Lost?" Syaoran inquired curiously.

Lost averted his eyes. "I'll explain it later, Mr Syaoran, but for now let's get Miss Sakura into the castle."

"I've been waiting for you to show up," Seduce's voice carried through the courtyard easily. She walked out from behind one of the marble pillars that surrounded the courtyard. "I've already prepared a room for Sakura." She beckoned them inside.

"I don't believe it…" Syaoran breathed, staring that the palace around him. It was impossible. A dream. And yet it was real. Sparkling diamond, crystal, sapphire, emerald, ruby, gold, and silver; it was everywhere, complete with polished wooden floors and carved marble pillars. Before Syaoran knew it he was in a large bedroom made of white marble, an enormous circular bed surrounded by gossamer curtains sat in the center of the room on a small platform. A gentle ocean breeze blew in and whispered through the open balcony doors, stirring the curtains of the bed and making the wind chimes sing.

Lost tried to take Sakura from Syaoran's arms so that the warrior could be given a break from carrying the transparent woman but he growled at the spirit and tightened his grip, sending the message that he was the only one who got to carry Sakura. He laid her down gently on the soft mattress and pulled up the sheets, flinching when he realized that he could see the white pillow through her head. Standing at her side for a long while, he stared down at her peaceful face for a long while before deciding to sit next to her still form.

Lost snapped his fingers and two plush chairs appeared at the bed's side, one for him and one for Seduce.

"I want you to tell me everything that's going on, right now," Syaoran commanded. He lifted his gaze to the two spirits before him and saw the serious looks on their faces; they knew it was a command they had to obey. Lost ran his finger over the golden circlet that was around his brow, thinking of where to begin.

"Okay, let's start with _why _Seduce and I am here," Syaoran stated.

"I couldn't get Miss Sakura here any other way," Lost responded, a blush sweeping across his face. "You wouldn't let her go anywhere, I could barely get her out of her own body before your aura was attacking me. I had to take you if I wanted to bring Miss Sakura here."

"And Seduce, why her? She's dead. Why bring her here?"

Lost opened his mouth then closed it again, sending Seduce an apologetic look. "She was an accident," he muttered, "her spirit was lingering everywhere and when I tried to take you two she attached herself to you two. Right now, she's less than a ghost- she is just a spirit waiting for Death to pass her on…"

"And she's in a different dimension right now so Death can't get to her as quickly." Syaoran concluded, remembering back to when Sakura and Lost had 'died' before in the lantern but was still brought back because Death couldn't reach them in a different dimension.

"Even after I realized what I'd done, I couldn't send her back- I'd be responsible for her dieing faster," Lost said, his gaze lingering on Sakura briefly. "I couldn't live with anyone dieing."

Syaoran followed his gaze down to Sakura before Lost's words hit him fully "She would die too, wouldn't she… if you didn't bring her here?"

"Yes." Seduce and Lost replied in unison.

Syaoran swallowed the pain welling in his throat. He needed his questions answered. "And what was Atlas talking about, what laws have you broken?" Syaoran asked.

"My world only has three laws," Lost stated. "Never allow one who is not lost into the Realm of the Lost; never allow the dead into the Realm of the Lost; and never, _ever_ bring a mortal into the Realm of the Lost."

"You are mortal, Syaoran," Seduce pointed out. "I am dead, and Miss Sakura is not lost… yet. We have broken all of the laws of this world."

"What will happen to you, Lost?" Syaoran asked, concerned. "Everyone has been talking about consequences of your actions, but- how bad is it?"

"I- um," He looked around the room vaguely, searching for the right words. "I will lose guardianship of this world." He said after a long, strained silence. "That is the price of breaking all of the laws."

Seduce reached over and laid her hand on Lost's knee to offer some comfort. The spirit seemed to forgot his new body, crawling over to Seduce and curling up against her legs, letting her rub his back.

"It's okay, though, I'm doing this for Miss Sakura," he whimpered, "I love this world, but I love her more; as long as there is still a way to save her… I'll do anything I can."

'The spirits really love her,' Syaoran thought. He felt Lost's sadness at loosing his world, but there was also determination to help his Mistress. He felt Sorrow and Illness's confusing thoughts as they centered on Sakura and helping her. He also distantly felt Nightmare flipping out as he was told what was happening, and the ghost of Seduce and her desire to get Sakura's heart back even at the cost of her own life. Every Star Card was rallying to aid Sakura. They were all offering him their support. 'They love her almost as much as I do.'

"How can I get her heart back?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," Lost whimpered.

Seduce sighed. "We'll figure it out, boys. Don't worry."

Sakura groaned quietly, her hand moving to gently brush over where her heart should have been. Syaoran let his hand fall to lay over Sakura's, squeezing it gently.

"I have one last question…" Syaoran said absently. "Your body- what happened?"

Lost looked down at himself and shrugged- he didn't know what happened to him. There just an explosion of power, he blacked out, and suddenly he woke up like this.

"We can only guess it was from all the magic that you were forcing through Lost's body," Seduce offered. "The explosion probably forced you magic to meld with his body and the result was an older, better looking version of Lost."

Lost made a face and wrapped his arms around himself. "I miss my old self," he whined, "is there any way I can change back?"

"Sorry, I think your old body is lost to you now," Seduce said, "and not lost as in 'find someday" either."

Lost sighed. "Damn."

That was the first time Lost ever swore.


	29. Enraged

This chapter is kind of odd; it doesn't exactly focus on Sakura or Syaoran, or anything in the Realm of the Lost, really… This chapter mainly exists to show what is happening everywhere else, and let me tell you, a lot is happening! There are short bursts of Eriol/Tomoyo fluff mixed with serious plot and dark Rage scenes and Sakura's mundane (non-magical) friends suddenly being thrust into the dangerous world of magic, demons, and card captors! Not to give anymore away, please, enjoy the chapter!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 29

Enraged

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Yes mom, I'm fine_, really_," Tomoyo said over the phone, trying desperately to conceal the annoyance that was beginning to sneak into her voice. That was the fifth time Sonomi had asked if her daughter was all right. "Look, Eriol isn't feeling well right now and he really needed some company so Sakura, Syaoran, and I stayed the night… Sorry, Sakura hasn't gotten up yet but I'll tell her you said hi… Yeah, I know it's late in the day but I think she and Syaoran might be coming down with what Eriol has… no, no; you don't have to send the family doctors here! I'm sure that everyone with be fine… No, I don't think it's the same sickness I had, you don't have to worry, mom." Tomoyo sighed and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the hardwood floor.

"Uh-huh, I was thinking that I would stay the rest of the weekend to take care of everything here… yes, everyone will be staying in separate rooms…um-," Tomoyo glanced up at the untransformed Ruby Moon, Akizuki Nakura, "yeah, there's adults here…" _'sort of…'_

Nakura snickered from where she sat on the kitchen counter eating onigiri.

Tomoyo listened silently to her mother as she spoke, bobbing her head every once in a while in agreement to whatever had been said. After a long silence that could only mean Sonomi had had a lot to say to her daughter Tomoyo's shoulders sagged and she sighed sadly into the phone. "I'm so sorry, mom, I know I should have called you and told you I'd be staying the night. I know I worried you, but Eriol really doesn't feeling well and neither does Sakura or Syaoran. They need me… thanks for understanding, Mom… Love you too, bye." She pressed end and replaced the phone on its cradle.

"So… your mom's cool with you staying here?" Nakura asked, popping the last crumb of her plum onigiri into her mouth.

"She's okay with it now," Tomoyo replied, getting up from the floor and brushing off her backside of any dust, "but I still have to come up with an excuse to tell Mr Fujitaka…"

"That won't be too hard," she shrugged, "He can't be all that bad, I mean, hasn't he noticed Sakura going out all times of the day and night? And, doesn't she occasionally stay the night at Syaoran's without calling? I haven't asked her or anything, but I don't think she's ever gotten in trouble before."

Tomoyo paused, thinking back on all the times Sakura had to sneak out to capture a Clow Card or to fight one of Eriol's challenges. "You're right, I don't think Sakura has ever gotten in trouble for sneaking out or anything," A small smile quirked the sides of Tomoyo's mouth, until a particular thought popped into her head. "But, if Toya is there, no excuse will be good enough…" She sighed.

"Then we'll hope that Toya isn't there," Nakura said laughingly, jumping from the counter and stretching.

"I'll just call them later, give myself time to come up with a really good excuse," Tomoyo shrugged. She busied herself with setting up the kettle with water for the tea that Eriol had wanted.

"That's the spirit!" Nakura cheered. She made her way around Tomoyo, towards the doorway. "I'm going to go to the backyard to check the garden, you wanna come? Nice and tasty vegetables ripe for the picking, hmmm?"

"No thanks," Tomoyo said. "I'm going to see what Eriol has for food in here and if I have to go grocery shopping for him later."

Nakura smirked. "Sounds like fun," she replied dryly. "If there's anything worth picking out there I'll be sure to tell you." She gave a happy wave and left.

Tomoyo sighed and began to poke through the cupboards, noting what was there and what was needed. There wasn't a lot needed, just some little odds and ends that wouldn't take long to pick up at the grocery store.

For the thousandth time that day Tomoyo sighed, making her way over to the nearby table and pulling out a chair so she could sit down. She pulled her hair out of its braid, combing the waves with her fingers and snatching the magical flower before it fell. It really was a beautiful flower, she thought wistfully. It was always warm to the touch and the petals were as smooth as silk. Such a pretty flower, yet so very powerful… An odd feeling stirred in her chest as she remember the way the magic hummed within her body, the tiny flower giving off waves of magic that filled her body till she thought it would burst. It was such a feeling of warmth and wanting, so gentle and yet powerful, there was a name for the feeling but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_Love. _The word brought a smile to Tomoyo's face. Could that be what she had been feeling when the magic filled her? Love? In the heat of the moment last night all she could think about was saving Eriol, not being able to bare a day without him, but now, with daylight spilling in from the windows, the very thought of love felt silly. It felt unreal. She couldn't possible _love _Eriol, could she? And even if she did, what did Eriol feel? What if he felt nothing for her except for mild affection? What if it was her who was mistaking affection for love?

She groaned and laid her head down on the cool surface of the table. Too many hard questions and not enough answers, it was making her head feel heavy.

Spinel peered into the kitchen to check on Tomoyo, only to find her sitting at the kitchen table with her head down and the violet flower twirling in her fingers. She looked pensive, staring at the flower as it moved between her fingers. Something had captured her mind so thoroughly that she didn't even notice when the sun guardian floated over to hover above her right shoulder. He was there for only a couple of minutes, before he reached out his tiny paw and laid it on her shoulder.

"Tomoyo, are you feeling well?" he asked.

She jumped from the sudden touch and turned her head to see who it was. "Oh, it's you Spinel, yeah, I'm fine," she graced him with a gentle, but oddly distant, smile. "I was just thinking."

The tiny creature came around so that he stood in front of her on the table, next to her flower. "About what?" he inquired. She blushed and turned her face away. It wasn't hard for Spinner to figure it out for himself. "I see, you're thinking about the Master."

Her blush grew deeper but nodded anyway. "I- I don't know what to think," she whispered.

"I'm not surprised that you're confused," Spinel said solemnly. "Love is a very difficult emotion to deal with, or so I've read."

"So, this is normal?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"I have no idea, I've never been in love before," he shrugged. "But, if it's bothering you this much, you should go talk to Eriol."

"I don't think I can," Tomoyo mumbled, laying her head back down on the table.

"Why not?" Spinel asked, pressing the subject even though it was against his nature to pry; that was Nakura's job.

"I'm scared, what if he doesn't feel the same? Or, what if I ruin the friendship we have now by pressing a relationship that was never there to begin with? I don't want to lose Eriol as a friend-."

"You won't," Spinel said firmly, cutting her off from ranting. "I know for a fact that Eriol wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost you, he cares too much for you. You have to talk to him Tomoyo, that's the only way you're going to be able to settle this. No one except the two of you can sort out the feelings that the two of you feel for each other."

She sat for a long time processing the words that Spinner had just said. Why was it taking her brain so long to think over the information? Finally, it sunk in and a small smile brightened her face when she realized, at last, that she was being ridiculous and that she _should _take Spinel's advice.

"You're right," Tomoyo sighed. "I should go talk to him. Thanks Spinel." She leaned down and kissed him between his ears.

The sun guardian stared up at her in surprise, his tiny paw moving to touch the spot on top of his head where her lips had touched him. "Uh- you're welcome," he replied, astonished that he had just been kissed.

The kettle, which had all but been forgotten, came to life on the stove with a great jet of hot steam and a loud whistle. Tomoyo pushed herself away from the table and went to grab the kettle, pouring the boiling water into an old teacup she had found in the nearby cupboard. The sweet, calming scent of chamomile tea filled the room. In a last minute decision, Tomoyo grabbed a second teacup and made herself some tea, guessing that it would be best to have something calming before going to talk to Eriol.

She left with a calm smile on her face, passing Nakura on her way out. They exchanged small greetings and Tomoyo looked over the small selection of vegetables that Nakura had found out in the garden then each went on their way: Tomoyo going upstairs and Nakura flouncing into the kitchen.

"Well, well, Suppie, I never thought of you as love doctor," the moon guardian said teasingly. She bounced over to the table with a playfully evil grin painting her face and dropped her small armload of vegetables before the mini sun guardian. They were only small things, Spinel observed, since it was still only the beginning of May but still were good for eating. "I never _ever_ would have thought you were the kind of person to meddle in other's people's love lives," Nakura continued to tease, "especially the love lives of our Master and his '_love-interest'_. That is totally beyond anything I would ever think you'd do!"

Spinel bristled and hissed warningly at his fellow guardian. "I truly have no interest in meddling in other's love-lives, _especially _the love life of our Master. I saw that something was bothering Tomoyo and I chose to help her with her problem," he growled. "That's all."

Nakura smirked, obviously un-convinced. "Uh-huh, it just so happened that her problem was that she's in love with Eriol." She wagged her finger at Spinel. "You can't hide it from me, Suppie-baby, I can see it as clear as day; you want those two to be together!"

Spinel growled, on the verge of transforming so he could wrestle the woman to make her shut-up, but a familiar magic shot through the house. Shortly thereafter a loud crash came from the second floor, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a great force echoed loudly through the floor. Kero shot past the doorway of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nakura yelled after him.

"They're back," Kero replied over the sound of something smashing, his small body rapidly changing to a giant lion-like beast. He bounded up the stairs quickly, following the sounds of the racket.

"Back? Who's back?" Nakura questioned as she followed Kero up the stairs, Spinel right on her heels.

Tomoyo had had her hand poised to tap on Eriol's door, taking deep breaths to steady her nervous heartbeat, but before she could actually knock a loud crash came from Sakura's room. The hairs on the back of Tomoyo's neck bristled as her mind immediately shot to the worst case scenario; somehow Evil had broken in. "Sakura!" She spun on her heel and took off towards Sakura's bedroom. Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, a pale hand reached around her and stalled her.

"You may want to step back," Yue warned. He had just come out of Syaoran's room. Tomoyo nodded and stepped back, letting the guardian take precedence in the doorway. He swung it open, a great blast of air shooting out and whipping his hair back; he put up his hand to block the small shard of wood flew at his head.

"What's happening in there?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She craned her neck to see around Yue, only to see various items in the room flying by and smashing off the floor and walls.

Yue gave off a noise that sounded like a low growl of annoyance. "It seems that Sorrow and Illness had returned."

At that moment, Kero and the others bounded over the top step and landed on the floor in a huge jumble, pushing and shoving to be first. Yue gave them a cold look and turned back to the storm that was brewing in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Nakura squealed as she got her first look inside the room. "The room is a disaster area!"

That was an understatement; the curtains were ripped off, the closet doors were off their hinges, picture frames smashed, the mirror shattered, and various other items in the room were being thrown into the air and smashed at the moment. Sakura was still unconscious in her bed, and thankfully unharmed, even though she was practically in the middle of a war zone. Mirror had jumped up at Sakura's feet and formed a shield around the entire bed, deflecting the occasional flying object that came their way.

At first it appeared that there was no apparent cause for such a disturbance, things were just magically being lifted into the air and thrown in random directions. It soon became obvious what was actually causing the storm; three Sakura Cards were streaking around the room, two obviously being chased by a very irate one. Only Yue and Cerberus were capable of hearing what the cards were actually saying; Tomoyo, Spinel, and Nakura were unfortunately deaf to the Cards but were smart enough to guess that there was a major fight going on.

"_You two! I can't believe you two!" _Nightmare roared, his powers making a small paperweight hurdle in Sorrow and Illness's direction. _"Of all the stupid, irresponsible, hair-brained things you have done since Clow Reed created you, this- THIS has to be the worst-!"_

_"Mercy! Nightmare!"_ **"Don't kill us!"** They dodged a dictionary as it came their way. 

"_Do you have any idea what you've done? Humans are not allowed in the Realm of the Lost! You left Syaoran and Miss Sakura in there- the longer they stay the harder it will be for them to get out! What if they get stuck in there forever!" _Nightmare fumed. He was so enraged that Sorrow and Illness had left _his _beloved Masters behind that he was practically jumping out of his card form. "_Have you two no brains at all!" _The spirit fumed, practically jumping out of his card form.

"_**It wasn't our fault, Lost took them into his Realm**!" _Illness squealed, attempting to dive under the bed but was repelled by Mirror's shield. **_"He was trying to save Miss Sakura!"_**

"_We were just doing you a favor telling you what was going on!" _Sorrow yelled. _"So get after Lost, not us!"_

"_That pip-squeak?" _Nightmare choked, his assault pausing for a second. _"I can't believe that little brat- this is completely unacceptable! He's being selfish and stupid- his Realm is not meant for mortals!" _He revved up again, object flying into the air and across the room. The roar that issued from him sounded like he reverted back to his demon self. _"If **MY **Masters die, I'll kill that little pip-squeak!"_

"That's enough, Nightmare," Yue ordered.

"Calm down before you give someone a paper cut," Cerberus growled, watching the cards warily.

Instantly all three cards froze in mid-air and turned towards the door guiltily, the objects that Nightmare had been using as projectiles dropped to the floor heavily. Yue held out his hand and Nightmare complied with the silent order, floating over to fall into the moon guardian's hand. Right behind him, Sorrow and Illness zipped through the air and dived behind Cerberus to hide from the murderous Nightmare Card.

Tomoyo glanced at Nakura and Spinel for an explanation but they looked as lost as she was.

"_You have to help us-," "**Nightmare is being really mean!" **_Sorrow and Illness wailed, their high-pitched voices screeching through Yue and Cerberus's minds like white-hot knives.

"Shut up, you two!" Cerberus roared. "You're not helping anyone with that crying!"

"I don't hear anything…" Tomoyo whispered, cupping her ears to see if she could catch the noise.

"Perhaps I can fix that," a deep voice rumbled in her ear. Hot breath ran down her neck and sent shivers down her spine. Eriol grinned as he watched the affect he had on Tomoyo; her shiver, her quickened breath, the way her cheeks heated up when she realized who was behind her. Male pride stirred within him. He plucked one of the teacups her hand and took a drink, testing it without taking his eyes off of her.

"E-Eriol, what are you doing up?" she squeaked quietly, a blush painting her cheeks as the robe the sorcerer was wearing drooped open in the front slightly, revealing that he was still naked underneath.

"I heard the racket and came to see what was going on," Eriol explained. "This is my house after all." He offered her a warm smile, handing back the cup of tea, before moving past her into the room. He turned to look at Yue and Cerberus. "Nightmare, Sorrow, Illness, did you do this?" he asked firmly. The cards floated up and swirled around him, they were trying to tell him but he was unable to hear them. He lifted to hand to signal for them to stop. "Instead of having Cerberus and Yue translate what you're saying, I'm going to get something that will make this conversation easier."

He turned towards the un-hinged closest door and lifted it back in place, placing his palm flat on the door. The door rippled like water and changed into a polished ebony door, completely out of place in the room and yet vaguely familiar to Tomoyo. A metallic shifting came through the door, like heavy chains being moved, and instantly she knew what door Eriol had summoned; the entrance to the Looking Room.

He swung it open and let the golden light of the dim room spill in and mingle with the daylight. Everyone shifted closer to get a better look at the room; things had rearranged since the last time Tomoyo had seen it. She caught the vague sight of two beings on the other side of the room, one of them waved at her. Just inside the doorway sat the frame of a large full-length mirror on wheels; the actual reflective surface of the mirror was gone. He began to wheel it in but his movements made the silken robe he was wearing slip open somewhat… He moved to secure the front better and Cerberus politely leapt in to push the mirror in further.

"Thank you, Cerberus," Eriol said and closed the Looking Room, it rippled and went back to being a normal closet door.

"Isn't that the Mirror of True Form?" Spinel asked as he floated in for a closer look.

Eriol nodded, pleased with himself for remembering that he had this stashed away in his Looking Room. It had taken him quite a few years to acquire this particular piece, costing him a few valuable items of his own, but it was all worth it. The mirror was from ancient Greece, used to reveal spirits' true forms when they were causing mischief on some poor mortal. Its wooden frame was well preserved with powerful magic, carved to look like giant snakes coiling around it; the emeralds used for their eyes glittered mysteriously in the light.

"Nightmare, Sorrow, Illness, I want you to go through the frame," Eriol said. The cards hovered hesitantly over the mirror as if sizing it up, then Nightmare gently drifted down to meet the open space he was to float through. He was almost through when Sorrow and Illness could no longer take the pressure and dive-bombed the artifact, shooting through like two bullets. The eyes of the snakes glowed bright; there was an almighty crash as the Twins of Misery came out the other side in their spirit forms, tangling on the ground in a dull thump and groaning in unison. Nightmare's card took one look at the heap of spirits on the other side and floated through cautiously, the emeralds sparkled and he transformed from a 2D card to a 3D spirit. He looked very surprised as he looked down at himself, inspecting what he saw.

"I don't feel right," he stated. His navy eyes rose slightly to take in the room and its occupants, his gaze lingering on Sakura longer than anyone else. He felt dizzy and unreal. It felt like he didn't belong in that form for some reason.

Eriol ran his hand through his dark tresses and sighed. "Ah, yes, I expected as much- by using the Mirror of True Form you were summoned without the needed magic of Sakura or Syaoran, nor do you have a proper purpose for being summoned. You may want to sit down," the sorcerer said and motioned towards the bed. Mirror let down her shield and allowed for Nightmare to rest on the corner of the mattress. Illness and Sorrow tried to creep up and sit too but the glare that came from Nightmare, one that was frighteningly similar to Syaoran's, had the twins running scared. They settled for the floor instead.

Eriol rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for everyone to come n from the hallway, he caught Tomoyo's eye and gave her a short nod to have her come over by him. She held out his tea once again for him to take a drink, he took the offered warm tea from the lovely young woman, in return taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Wonderful tea," he whispered so the others couldn't hear. Then he turned to the Star spirits who sat guiltily before him. His expression hardened to stern disapproval. "I want this foolery to stop now, we don't have time to sort out any petty fights between you spirits! Whatever problem is between you three, you are going to have to sort it out on your own time."

"But- Eriol, they left Syaoran and Miss Sakura's souls in the Realm-,"

"I am aware of the fact, I have already been informed of Sakura and Syaoran's condition," Eriol stated, cutting into Nightmare's protest. "For the moment, that is the safest place for Sakura to be, if she wishes to stay alive. At the moment we have more pressing matters to attend to."

The seriousness in Eriol's voice virtually sucked every other noise out of the room. Every eye was focused on him with the every ounce of attention they had. He took a small drink from his calming cup of tea and allowed himself to gather his thoughts.

"Fear is on the hunt, he is out for revenge because he thinks that Sakura and Syaoran killed Seduce like merciless slaughters-,"

"**But, they didn't!" **Illness cried.

"_They had to kill Seduce because Evil was in her!" _Sorrow said.

Nightmare shushed them, his gaze still focused on Eriol.

"Fear doesn't know that- nor does he know that her spirit is now lingering in the Realm of the Lost with Sakura and Syaoran. What he thinks is that they," he motioned to Sakura, "killed his lover and now he is out for revenge. He'll hunt this place down and destroy it. What we need now is a battle plan- I have a shield over this house but it is only meant for minor demons- we have to have a plan for when Fear finds this place and attacks."

The spirits shifted nervously and glanced at one another. Yue walked to the window and looked out, noting that dark clouds had gathered over Tomoeda.

"There are Sakura Cards that are already summoned at Syaoran's, they can help us," he stated.

"That's right, Windy, Watery, they're all still there!" Nightmare exclaimed, remembering the small group that Syaoran had summoned the night before.

"Good. Yue, do you think you can bring them here? I can sense demonic power growing rapidly in Tomoeda, so going in will very dangerous, can you handle that?" Eriol asked. "The more power we have here the better, but it's not worth sacrificing yourself for."

"I can handle the demons out there," Yue said and turned to leave the room.

"I'll go with you, Yue, just in case you need back up," Cerberus said and ran after the moon guardian.

Mirror bit her lip, stroking Sakura's hair absently. "You said you have a shield around the house, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right." Eriol nodded.

"I can try to power it," she offered timidly. "I don't know how much good I'll do, but I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask for," Eriol replied. Mirror nodded determinedly and left through the window, intent on completing her own mission. Nakura and Spinel inched their way towards the door.

"I think me and Suppie should check the magical stores," Nakura said. "Make sure we have all the charms and spells we need." She fled the room before she got stuck with a real job. Spinel sighed, and after Eriol's nod of consent, went after her.

"I'll- um- go check on Syaoran- make sure he's all right and all," Nightmare said made his way towards the door. "Don't bother showing me to his room, I'll find him eventually."

Tomoyo looked to Eriol wonderingly, awaiting her assignment, but none came. The seriousness melted from the sorcerer's face as his eyes locked on to her's and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, taking the place right beside her. A long sigh left his lips, his arm reaching around Tomoyo's waist to pull her closer. Before she had a chance to say anything he beat her to it, tilting his head to rest against her's.

"Can you stay here and look after Sakura and Syaoran?" He asked quietly.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied. "Why?"

"Because I want to know you're safe at all costs, and being in here is the safest place I can think of," Eriol replied sincerely. Tomoyo nodded silently and let her hand drift to encircle Eriol's waist, drawing little designs on his side with her fingertips. They were silent for a long while, and unfortunately Tomoyo's earlier uneasiness crept in. She broke the silence.

"Eriol- I- um… what are we?" she asked nervously. Her body tensed in anticipation of the answer.

"In love," he answered. It was simple yet so very heart felt. She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes giving away the fact that she was still unsure about her feelings; 'in love' was such a profound thing to say. The sorcerer seemed so sure about his feelings, why wasn't she?

Eriol saw the uncertainty in Tomoyo's eyes, a subtle insecurity of her heart. There were no other words he could say, so he had to show her. He caught her eyes in his emotion filled gaze and lowly began to lean in, glad that Tomoyo was also leaning in. Gently their lips brushed against each other, sparking electricity between them. _'I love you, dear Tomoyo. Please understand I love you more than I can say,' _Eriol thought desperately as he pressed his lips closer to her's. _'I swear, I would give up every drop of my magic if it meant that I could be with you.' _She began to respond to the gently administration to her lips and pressed closer, only to have Eriol pulled away slightly and bring her into a tight embrace. His mouth moved close to her ear so that he could whisper the words that were suddenly running in his mind.

"I am so in love with you that I can hardly believe it, Tomoyo. I feel alive for the first time in my life- like my magic isn't pulling me down, like my secrets are just featherweights- you're making me feel like I can do anything, right now. Without you, I don't think I could live." He whispered quickly, breathlessly, in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. "I know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes; I can feel it from your aura, but you trust yourself enough. We have to trust each other for this to work out; all you have to do is trust. Can you trust me, Tomoyo?"

She was speechless for a long while and then managed to nod slowly, feelings welling up in her chest. "Only if you can trust me," she whispered.

Eriol chuckled. "Done," he replied.

"_Do you think they forgot we're here?" _Sorrow asked her sister in a mock whisper, leaning over too far and falling onto Illness's lap.

"**Hmm, it looks like it, doesn't it?" **Illness replied, tangling her fingers in Sorrow's lavender hair while watching Eriol and Tomoyo. They were silent for a very long time, getting tired of being ignored during the love fest.

"_So… you wanna go do something that will probably get us in trouble later?" _Sorrow asked casually.

Illness sat for a second. **"Umm… sure!" **Her eyes landed on the Mirror of True Form and a mischievous grin alighted her face. **"And I know where to start!"**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the streets of Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Screams erupted from the houses as monsters leapt from closets and from underneath beds. The fireplace spewed fire beast and trees came to life with clawing little fingers and sweeping arms that knocked people into the bushes. Giant nightmares had come to life from the imaginations of small children and the world twisted to fit the description of a twisted horrorville of hellish proportions. In the epicenter of the terror was Rage, feeding greedily off of the excess of chaos that was oozing off of every surface. A terrible grin alighted his horrible face; he never imagined how good pure rage and fear could taste. How addictive it was to consume the essence of mass hysteria.

He walked through the streets, in his wake the streets cracked and things oozed up, born from the evil thoughts of those who had ever walked there before. Tall black shadows with stretched limbs and long, sharp fingers perfect for choking. From the depths of the ground slithered shadows with glowing, fire-like eyes and monstrous tar-like breasts that consumed houses whole, occupants and all; creatures that lurked in the dark and pulled things in when they got too close and things that crept inside you and took you from the inside out. With grotesque satisfaction, Rage watched it all as he opened the gateway between reality and the dark dimension where all humans' fears existed.

He scented the air, remembering that he was on a mission of revenge. He searched out the foul scent of the two humans whose blood he craved. A vicious wind whipped by and smells filled his nose, one scent in particular. **"I smell card captor…"**

The demon spread his sharp black wings and took to the sky, following the smell that drew him.

Chiharu's foot caught on a crack in the pavement and sent her sprawling forward. Rika and Naoko skidded to a halt and tried to drag her up but their own arms were shaking so badly that they could barely get a good grip on her. They had been running for what felt like forever. The three of them had all been at Chiharu's house to hang out together when the huge dragon flew over the town, bringing with it the monsters that were now chasing them. They had already taken Chiharu's little brother and separated them from her parents, but now the things were gaining on the three girls. It was only a matter of time before they were caught.

"Go on with out me, you two," Chiharu cried, pushing Rika and Naoko off.

"We're not leaving you!" Rika yelled and tried to get a better grip on her friend's arm.

"You have to get up, Chiharu, we can't stay here for long!" Naoko said, listening to the distant screams of the citizens of Tomoeda as they came face to face with their fears.

"I think I twisted my foot, I can't get up!" Chiharu yelled, whining as her foot was twisted more.

In the distance loud booms sounds, coming closer. Something was in the air- a snaking black monster with wings overshadowing the sky and blotting everything into inky darkness.

"Oh my God! It's the dragon thing! It's coming this way!" Rika screamed. A hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth, only making her panic further.

"Stop screaming, Rika! Before the demons hear you!" Takashi hissed in her ear. Rika froze immediately. He let her go and kneeled down to check Chiharu, gently wiping the tears that were trailing down her face. "Your ankle is really swelling up, you must have taken one big fall." He said quietly, she nodded guiltily. "It's okay, I'll carry you," he offered and turned his back so Chiharu could drag herself on.

"To where?" Naoko asked, panicking as she watched the dragon get closer.

"That's Syaoran's apartment building over there- we can take shelter there," Takashi exclaimed. It was true, they were just down the street from Syaoran's apartment, but the girl's had been so blinded by their fear they hadn't realized it. Takashi clutched Chiharu's legs tight around him and took off as fast as he could over the broken sidewalk, Rika and Naoko right on his heels. From behind them the sounds of monsters growing closer rose frighteningly loud in their ears, as well as the loud claps in the air from the beats of the black dragon's giant wings thundering towards them.

As they neared the entrance to the apartment complex there was somebody standing there, around him the ground was littered with twitching, gasping people. The being that stood above them was disturbingly familiar and yet… his colors seemed a little off- more orange, in fact.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, what are you doing out here, get inside!" Takashi yelled as he ran closer. 'Syaoran' looked up from the ground and stared blankly at the four teens running towards him. A grin that was just like poison spread across his face, he lifted his hand, which was blood stained, and beckoned the four closer. Takashi slowed down as he approached.

"Hey- are you okay?" He asked cautiously, nodded for Rika and Naoko to stop short. "What happened to all these people?"

The grin that was on 'Syaoran's' face grew more malevolent and he drew the black whip that rested at his hip. "I happened to them." He stated darkly.

There was no time for them to runaway; their escape was blocked by Rage as he landed behind them, creating huge craters in road. The demon roared and bowed his giant head so that he was almost eye level with the humans. Pain backed into the shadows so that he wasn't seen, he was only waiting for Rage to find the card captor's bodies. The humans were frozen to the spot as their gaze was captured completely by the horror that they were met with in the dragon-demon's blood red eyes.

"**I can smell it on you- the scents of the card captors!" **Rage growled, his voice so deep and grinding that it hurt the human's ears; his putrid breath choking them as they tried to breathe. **"Where are they?" **Rage demanded.

"Card what? What do you mean?" Rika squeaked, cowering under Rage's intense gaze.

"**Don't toy with me, human, I can smell Syaoran and Sakura on you! Tell me where they are!" **Rage demanded, his acidic saliva spraying out and burning holes in the pavement.

Takashi straightened up and did the best to hide his fear, shooing the two girls to stand behind him; he faced the giant dragon with more bravery than he thought he possessed. "We don't know where they are!" He said firmly, hoping he sounded brave.

"**Liar!" **Rage roared. **"If you won't tell me where the card captors are, then I have no use for you!" **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Above the scene

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh my God- look down there! The demon has Syaoran's friends cornered!" Windy screeched and pointed down below the balcony.

"They're going to be eaten! We have to do something!" Flowery cried, horror written over her face.

"I am doing something!" Watery called over the panic that was happening in the apartment. "I'm going to save those humans!" She rushed the balcony ledge and cleared it easily, plummeting towards the ground at a breakneck speed. It only took a moment for what Watery had just done to register with the other spirits before they too threw themselves off the balcony to go help their masters' friends.

Rage wasn't expecting his gaping maw to be filled with water as he dived down to consume the humans. He stumbled back and tried to hack up the offending substance. **"Who dares stand up to me?" **He growled venomously.

"We do!" Watery yelled back, her fists in the air ready for a fight. The other spirits touched ground and quickly went to surround Takashi and the others.

Rage narrowed his gaze on the tiny spirits. **"Then you shall parish with them," **he hissed. He arched his neck and opened his giant mouth, preparing to swallow the crowd whole, yet once again he was stopped, except this time it was by a flaming arrow of light.

"Yue, Cerberus!" Little exclaimed as she looked up. The guardians swooped in, their combined attacks keeping Rage at bay for the moment.

"What do you think you're doing challenging this demon- none of you are nearly strong enough," Yue asked.

"It was going to eat Syaoran and Sakura's friends! We couldn't let that happen!" Sweet exclaimed.

"If we don't get out of here now, he's going to eat us!" Cerberus roared, throwing a couple of fireballs at Rage. They had little effect, except managing to piss the demon off more. "Rika, Naoko, get on my back!"

"How do you know our names?" Rika whimpered.

"There's no time, I'll explain later!" He yelled. "Get on my back, NOW!" They complied without a word, throwing themselves on the lion's back. Yue swept Chiharu away from Takashi, but before he could protest he was swept up into the arms of Windy.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to leave that easily!" Pain hollered from the shadows. His whip shot out and caught Cerberus's hind leg.

"Let me go, bastard!" Cerberus cursed.

The demon smirked. "No," he replied. The sun guardian powered up to throw a fireball at the Syaoran look-alike, but the girls on his back screamed.

"You can't hurt him!" Naoko screamed.

"That's our friend too! That's Syaoran!" Rika cried, griping fistfuls of Cerberus' fur.

Yue flew next to them, silencing them simply with his presence. "No, that is not Syaoran," he stated as Cerberus released his attack, hitting Pain square in the chest, throwing him back into a wall and crashing through it. The girls screamed in horror until 'Syaoran' lifted himself up, with a murderous look in his eye, and then felt the cold realization hit them; it really wasn't Syaoran. "That is a demon," Yue stated needlessly.

Before anyone knew what was happening, they were all in the air, climbing the air currents as fast as they could. Rage howled and spread his wings once again to take off after his prey.

**"COME BACK!"** He screamed after them. 

"He's gaining on us!" Chiharu screamed as she looked around Yue. Rage was easily cutting through the air after them, his huge size filling the gape between them.

"We have to split up!" Yue yelled. "Watery, Sweet, Flower, Little, distract him enough so that we can get away! Once you lose him, go to the Kinomoto residence, we'll be waiting for you there!"

"Got'cha!" Watery saluted, she and the other three spirits swerved to get in Rage's face so that they could distract him.

"Come on, while we still have time," Yue urged, flying higher into the clouds for cover. Kero and Windy followed without question.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kinomoto Residence

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

They were all in pretty bad shape when they landed on the Kinomoto's front doorstep, especially the humans. Chiharu had deteriorated into a great big ball of denial, rocking in Yue's arms, repeating her mantra over and over again.

"This can't be happening! Things like this don't happen in reality! This is a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up soon!"

Windy set Takashi down so he could get Chiharu from Yue's arms. "Shh, it's okay, Chiharu. I know it's hard for you to take all this in, it'll take time. You just need to calm down for now," he cooed in her ear softly. She calmed down marginally, but continued to rock back and forth.

Surprisingly, Sakura's house looked relatively untouched compared to the rest of the town. Some of the siding had been ripped off and the gate was askew, but that appeared to be the extent of the damage.

"We better get inside before we draw attention to ourselves," Cerberus said. As Rika reached for the door knob the front door swung open and Toya charged through, grabbing the Yue by the front of his robes and turning so that he could slam the guardian into the wall.

"You!" He snarled viciously. "What are you doing here? What the hell is going on!" He demanded.

"Tomoeda is under attack," Yue said, stating the very obvious.

Toya's grip tightened angrily on the moon guardian. "I can see that!" He howled. "Where is Sakura? You're supposed to be protecting her!"

"Toya- Toya, let him go," Naoko whimpered, she was close to tears.

"Please don't hurt him, he saved our lives!" Rika said. They took each of Toya's arms and tried to pry him off, their tugging did not release Yue in the least.

"He should be with Sakura!" Toya snarled.

"What's going on out here? Toya, what do you think you're doing?" Fujitaka demanded as he came to the doorway. "Put that man down!" Toya dropped Yue reluctantly. The moon guardian straightened his robes but said nothing to either Toya or Fujitaka.

Fujitaka stuck his head out the door further and looked up and down the street, seeing if any demons were coming- none were, yet. "Get inside everyone and maybe you can explain what all of you are doing on my doorstep," he said as he ushered them inside, sparing an extra long glance at Cerberus, Yue, and Windy as they passed him.

"Mr Kinomoto, Chiharu sprained her ankle, do you have some ice we could use for the swelling?" Takashi asked.

Fujitaka nodded. "Toya, do you think you could get it, as well as put on some water for tea?" Toyo groaned but got up to do as he was asked.

The four teens jittered anxiously in their seats, their eyes darting everywhere, trying to make sense of what was happening. Fujitaka was amazingly calm considering the circumstances; he leaned back in his chair comfortably and observed the three spirits that stood at the far end of the room. They looked odd standing in such an ordinary setting, their appearance was fierce and magical, like from a fairy tale of some sort, and looked so out of place in the living room. But the eyes of the tall male that Toya had assaulted; there was something in them that appeared familiar.

"I know you from somewhere," Fujitaka said absently to Yue, trying to remember why those eyes were so familiar. Toya returned from the kitchen, tossed the bag of ice to Takashi for Chiharu's ankle, and leaned against the doorframe, staring in at everyone.

"That's because it's Yuki, dad," Toya said. A ripple of shock ran through the room.

"Tsukishiro Yukito?" Fujitaka asked. Toya nodded.

A great sigh passed from Yue's lips and he "It's true, Tsukishiro Yukito is a second identity that I go by so that I am able to better blend in with this world, also enabling me to protect Sakura better." Yue explained. "As I have told Toya, I am one of Sakura's guardians.

Cerberus growled. "Why are you giving everything away! This is supposed to be Sakura's secret!"

Yue sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look around at what's happening, Cerberus, magic is everywhere now. These humans deserve some answers," he said. "Windy, keep watch at the window for when the others come, be it our spirits or the demons." The spirit nodded and went to the window to stand guard.

Fujitaka turned his gaze on Cerberus, still letting the fact that Yukito was in fact not human sink in slowly. "And you, who are you?" he asked.

Cerberus bowed his head, thinking about what to say. "I am Cerberus, I am also one of Sakura's guardians, like Yue…" He paused and thought for a moment. "I believe you all know me better as Kero, Sakura's-,"

"Stuffed animal! Oh my God, you're a stuffed animal!" Rika cried out. Cerberus had to suppress a twitch as the words 'stuffed animal' hit his ears

"I always wondered how he seemed to move around and pop up everywhere!" Naoko exclaimed.

"I knew there was something strange about you," Toya said, smirking. "All those times I heard Sakura supposedly talking to herself, I knew it couldn't have all been for school plays."

"Yes- well…" Cerberus did his best to look embarrassed. "You were particularly hard to hide from."

Chiharu seemed to come out of hr ball of denial a little more. "And them-?" She pointed with a shaking finger to Windy. "What about all the things that are like her, what are they?" she asked cautiously, as if afraid to find out the answer.

"They are Sakura Cards, spirits formed from concepts, such as the wind, to form powerful beings sealed in cards. Sakura and Syaoran are their Masters." Yue explained.

"Whoa," Naoko whistled low. She was just drinking up with magical stuff, now that her life wasn't in danger anymore. "So, how long have they been the Masters?" She asked curiously.

"Sakura is the proper Master, and has been since she was 10, Syaoran just happened to come into power recently," Cerberus said, rather begrudgingly.

"Cool," Naoko said, a small smile dancing around her lips.

"I always had my suspicions," Fujitaka sighed. "I just never would have dreamed the extent of her magical life- this is almost too much to believe. If you weren't standing here right in front of me, telling me al this, I'd probably think this was all a lie."

"I can assure you Mr Kinomoto, this is no lie, nor a dream," Yue stated.

"And what about what's happening right now, what's up with that?" Toya asked, his voice harsh.

"It's a long story," Cerberus growled.

Toya smirked, looking out the window at the dark clouds. "I think we all have time."

"Then I'll give you the abbreviated version," Cerberus relented. "Recently, seven demon Cards showed up in Tomoeda under the control of an eighth, powerful, demon Card called Evil. Because it is Sakura and Syaoran's duty as card captors to capture these cards, they have been battling their hardest to capture all these cards quickly, but they are proving to be very strong adversaries." The lion-like beast paused for a breath. "So far they have managed to capture The Lost, The Nightmare, The Illness and The Sorrow. The Seduce was unfortunately destroyed in battle and that brings us to what is happening now- The Fear, or whatever he is now, is seeking revenge for her death."

"Who was that other demon, the one that looked like Syaoran?" Takashi asked.

"That was The Pain, a very formidable demon if what I sense from him is correct," Yue said coolly.

"It's all so unbelievable- I can't believe this has been going on right underneath our noses and we never knew about it!" Naoko said, exasperated that she had real magic so close, for so long, and never knew.

"I see something," Windy whispered, staring at the ominous clouds. "It's Watery and the others, they're back."

In a mad rush, almost every ran for the front door, struggling to reach the doorknob first and get outside to greet the returning spirits. With one giant shove from behind, courtesy of Cerberus, they all ended up sprawled out on the front lawn. Watery landed first, panting and frazzled. The rest landed looking equally as exhausted and mussed.

"Rough time?" Takashi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"He was right on our tails the entire time! I thought we were done for!" Little gasped, falling back on the grass and allowing herself to rest.

Watery swayed dangerously, trying to stay upright. "We- we lost him a while back- I think," she said between pants.

The came the sound that nobody wanted to hear, a single, loud boom that sounded like a thunderclap, but they knew better. The dark clouds parted and a giant serpentine dragon dropped from the sky, causing the earth to shake when he landed. He rounded on the small crowd in the Kinomoto's front yard and glared down at them, capturing them all in his murderous, blood-red gaze.

"**Think again, water sprite."**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oops, I just realized the little boo-boo I did by deleting my two earlier author' notes, I was just cleaning up the story cause they were frustrating, I just saw that people cannot review the new 29th chapter if they already have in the past. Now, this may inconvenience some, and not so much for others. I do apologize for any confusion.

If you really want to review me, you can do so through one of my one-shots, no extra reading is required.


	30. How Far is One Willing to Go?

Hey everybody! Good to um… see you all again… yeah, um… Hi! Sorry about taking so long… again. I'm just so frustrated, I'm trying to get these chapters perfect for you all! I want them at their best for when you read them! And I tried to give everyone what they wanted in this chapter, 'cause I got a couple people saying that wanted some more SxS, and, of course, so did I! So I put a little in! And then I had one person saying that he or she did not like how I gave the normal Sakura Cards personalities and lives of their own, much like I created my OC cards to be, and I promise, to that one person, and to whom ever else was put off by the Cards sudden autonomy, I do give an explanation to that later in the chapter.

Other than that, loves you all lot and lots! Please, I invite you into y own little world, read my creation and enjoy it to the fullest! Review me in the end, tell me what you thought, but please don't flame me!

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Links in a Chain

Chapter 30

How Far is One Willing to Go?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Then came the sound that nobody wanted to hear, a single, loud boom that sounded like a thunderclap, but they knew better. The dark clouds parted and a giant serpentine dragon dropped from the sky, causing the earth to shake when he landed. He rounded on the small crowd in the Kinomoto's front yard and glared down at them, capturing them all in his murderous, blood-red gaze. _

"_**Think again, water sprite."**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cold, undiluted fear grabbed hold of everyone's insides as they stared up into a pair of blood-red eyes that even the devil would shake at. Rage towered above them, hissing and glaring with murder written on his scaly face. The air suddenly felt too heavy to breath and everyone's hearts were moving at a rate that could break their ribs.

"**A nice chase you put up, but did you actually think you could get rid of me that easily?" **Rage hissed, his rancid breath washing over them like toxic fumes, making them feel lightheaded and nauseous.

Watery straightened up, her anger flaring despite the cold fear weighing her down. "Damn right we thought we lost you! You just got lucky finding us again!" She yelled.

"**Is that right, water sprite?" **Rage asked, his tone light, mocking her. **"We'll just have to see if I get lucky this time, too." **Watery heard the tone in the demon's voice and got down into a defensive stance, glaring up at the dragon. Sweet and Flower grabbed the water spirit by her arms and held her back, whispering in her ears desperately to watch her mouth and not start a fight they couldn't win, not without Sakura or Syaoran. It was too late though; Rage arched his long neck and dropped his giant head, diving for Watery, his gaping black maw open wide to swallow her whole. For such a giant creature, he was amazingly quick and Water only had enough time to fling herself out of the way, letting Rage slam his face into the front lawn and getting a mouthful of dirt. She didn't even dare to laugh.

The poor human female trio screamed in unison and ran for cover, getting pelted by flying bits of rock and dirt. Chiharu choked and fell on her sprained ankle; her face turning white and she gagged violently. She still had the ice with her, clutching the bag to her ankle but it did very little to ease the pain that was coursing through her. Naoko and Rika did their best to drag their friend up off the ground, trying to find a safe place to get away, but their attempts were futile. There were no safe places anymore.

Rage retracted his mouth from the dirt, spewing mud and coughing up worms. He growled at Watery again and snapped at her, the spirit yelped and scrambled to get out of range of Rage's forked tongue that shot out to grab her and drag her into his mouth. Thankfully, she moved just in time.

Rage hissed again and drew away, looking irate. He was not going to be made a fool of again. Not in front of Pain, who was now sitting on the roof of a nearby house watching the scene with a sneer pulled up on his face. The demon drew himself up to his full, frightening status and glared down at the group of spirits and humans before him, his blood red eyes boring into each of them and creating a wave of fear that he readily fed off of and grew stronger on.

Yue stood firm, knowing that this demon would only be feeding off the fear or anger that anyone of them gave off; he was not going to give Rage the satisfaction of feeding of his emotions. He stared back at the demon with a cold, unflinching gaze. Cerberus did the same, shielding his fear with a mask of defiance, glaring back at the demon with an unwavering gaze.

"Protect the humans," Yue suddenly commanded in a low voice, nudging his fellow guardian in the side. Cerberus growled, never once dropping his gaze from the black dragon demon, but moving to herd the handful of humans into a tight pack.

"Come on, get together," he muttered while butting Naoko with his head, "we can't keep you from getting eaten if you're all spread out like appetizers ready to be picked off." The girls whimpered and herded in closer to each other. Takashi and the Kinomoto men stepped in tighter around the girls, trying to shield them as the Sakura Spirits closed in on them, creating a tight circle in an attempt to protect them.

Rage watched them hungrily, knowing that anything they did was useless against him; the damned sprites could protect the humans all they wanted, it wouldn't stop him from ripping each of them to pieces. All it would take was one giant mouthful and he could swallow them all, whole, though he may choke on the sun guardian's claws. A humorless grin spread across his ugly face.

A cold wind swept through the street bringing scents from all around, especially from the two older men who had just joined the group, bringing the fresh scent of witch to his nose; a little pink witch who he had a score to settle with.

"**Sakura… I can smell that witch's stink all over the lot of you," **Rage hissed, acidic spit flying from his mouth. **"I can be reasonable, I can spare your lives, if you tell me where she is." '**_Then as soon as you tell me I'll be a good old demon and swallow you all whole, sparing your lives long enough for you to see the inside of my stomach, acid and all._'

"We will never allow you to lay a claw on our Mistress," Yue replied coolly, his tone amazingly calm considering the situation.

Rage sneered, baring his fangs frighteningly. **"I don't think you have a choice in the matter. It's either you do this the easy way and tell me where she is so I can have my revenge and you get to live a little longer, or I kill you all here, hunt the card captors down and rip their bodies into bloody little pieces. What way do you want to have it?" **

The fur along Cerberus's back bristled and his hissed viciously. "Bastard! Why the hell would we give Sakura away that easily to you when all you're going to do is kill her? I'd rather die than put her in the clutches of an evil overgrown lizard with a serious attitude problem!" He howled, then to put salt in the wound he added "-and you have bad breath!" shooting a raging fire-ball at the towering demon, hitting him square in the chest, sending sparks flying but having absolutely no effect.

Perhaps it was the "overgrown lizard" comment that fired hatred to boil in Rage's blood, or maybe it had been the "bad breath"… whatever it was, Rage was now done with holding back. He threw his head back a let loose a roar of a thousand screams, shattering the windows of all the houses on the street, the Kinomoto house taking the brunt of the explosive roar; its paneling was stripped off and the windows blasted in with such force that the glass implanted itself in the opposite walls. Everyone on the front lawn fell to their knees under the strain, clamping their hands over their ears, trying to save their hearing; it came as a shock as warm, red liquid met their palms, oozing out of their ears. The scent of blood in the air only burned the fire in the demon's blood hotter; the world around him darkened and from every corner and shadow and crevice there was on the street a demon oozed into being. The slithered and crept and crawled out from the dark, heading towards the humans, claws outstretched, fangs bared, and hunger written in their fiery eyes.

Yue moved into a defensive position, glaring at Cerberus as he did. "Do you even think before you open your mouth?" He asked rhetorically. "We could have bought ourselves more time if it wasn't for your need to heckle the demon."

Cerberus snarled, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"OH MY GOD!" Chiharu let out an ear piercing scream, a torrent of tears falling from her eyes. She scrambled to be in the center of the ground where both spirits and humans could at least surround her on all sides, giving her a better sense of protection. "We're going to die, aren't we?" she screamed, her hands grabbing the back of Takashi's shirt.

"We're not going to die," Takashi answered firmly, more serious than he'd ever been in his life. "We can't die, Chiharu!"

"What are you talking about, Takashi? Not one of your stupid stories again! Stop lying for once in your life" Chiharu yelled, crying. "There is no way that we're going to get out of this alive!"

Takashi tensed immediately and spun around to face Chiharu, taking up her hands in his and holding them close to his chest. "I'm not lying, Chiharu, we can't die, not now, because- because-," he hesitated, like he was unsure of what to say.

Chiharu fought the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Can't think of a good story this time, can you?" she mumbled contemptuously.

Takashi pulled the girl closer to him and held her in his embrace for as long as he dared. "No, Chiharu, that's not it," he whispered into her ear, his voice soft and breathless. "I know we're not going to die because… I haven't told you how much I love you, yet."

Chiharu stopped dead, staring that Takashi is amazement. "You- you love me?" she stuttered. Of course she knew that he _liked_ her, but love? Her eyes filled with tears, and this time they weren't of fear. She disentangled her hands from Takashi's, only to reach up and grab his shirt collar and drag him down to her face, pressing her lips to his.

"Is this really the time for that?" Cerberus's growl cut through the moment like a knife and made the two teens brake apart from one another.

"Well, if we're going to die soon they might as well get their confessions out of the way," Rika retorted.

"We're not going to die!" Takashi shouted determinedly, clutching Chiharu close to his chest.

Rage's eyes widened. He no longer felt fear rolling off the two humans down there- it was something else that reached him; it was warmer and so very familiar…

_What was it?_

Had he felt it before? Yes- yes, he had, he was sure of it! But, it felt like a distant dream, or a hazy memory; he felt very vague feelings of warmth and contentment and happiness. The demon groped around in his mind trying to remember why those feelings were so familiar and why he kept thinking that he shared these feelings with- with _someone… _Rage's eyes widened, their color flickering from blood red to a beautiful shade of aqua.

"**Oh no…" **He gasped, feeling something strong welling inside him. **"I forgot her, I forgot my Seduce…" **Shame choked him as he finally came to realize that the hate and fear and anger that had empowered him with his demon body had also taken away the one thing that he was supposed to avenge with this power; Seduce. Her face had become blurred and distant. Her voice; her touch; her scent; her taste; all gone, distorted by the demonic power flow that was running through his veins. Rage didn't even remember what it was like to love her anymore; all he felt now was rage… and shame.

His flesh shifted, oozing and undulating as if it was not able to stick to the body it was formed to. The clouded sky became clearer by the second and the waves of demons began to back off little by little. Rage bowed his great his, shaking it hard, trying to clear his mind from the whispering and hissing that was telling him to hate and fear and kill and destroy; that's not what he wanted! He just wanted to avenge Seduce! He wanted to still be able to remember her- to love her, not be consumed by the demon he was! This wasn't right!

"**_Seduce-,"_** Rage moaned her name mournfully, trying to grab at the fading memories that were seeping through his claws like sand through and hourglass. **"I'm so sorry…"**

Underneath the shifting black flesh of the demonic spell mangled dragon scales could be seen; demon Fear's body… It was much smaller than the black beast he was now, so it hung inside Rage's body, suspended in the black void bizarrely twisted and mangled and dead. But, to everyone's shock, Fear moved, just an inch, resisting the hate, then he cracked. It was just a small chip, actually, so none of the humans saw, but Pain did. He saw the tiny little chip of demon shell fall away and reveal a speck of Fear's real eye from under the red one; it was nothing more than just a streak of sea green through the red, but that was enough.

Pain tensed, watching anxiously as Rage absorbed the love that was coming from the humans; it was making him remember and resist; it was snapping him out of the dark spell- _Fear _was beginning to come back, the real one.

'_Can't have that happen,' _Pain thought and stood up, pulling out his whip. He leapt off the roof and swooped down on the Kinomoto's front lawn, lashing Chiharu's wrists so she let go of Takashi. The girl screamed and fell back into Rika and Naoko, Pain licking his lips as he absorbed the sharp and tangy feel of pain; it was delicious.

The sudden interruption snapped Rage back to reality, his Demonic form solidified and howled; every thought that just ran through his mind was instantly forgotten. He stomped his front paw on the pavement, making everything shake; no way was he going to let Pain show him up!

The demons he had summoned swarmed in on the humans, becoming a giant tidal wave of darkness raising up to swallow them in a void of unending horror and obscurity.

Pain readied himself to attack again.

Cerberus roared and flung himself at Pain, biting into the spirit's shoulder, tearing the fleshy shell and bringing forth a torrent of black demon blood. Its taste was vile and burned the guardian's mouth and throat, but he couldn't let go. He shook his head violently, swinging Pain's body around as if it were a rag doll. Only in the very back of his mind was there a little voice saying that he was swinging around a Syaoran look-a-like… and kind of enjoying it.

"Let me go, you mangy beast!" Pain hollered, punching Cerberus as hard as he could, but Cerberus remained clamped on his shoulder, snarling.

Yue took the few seconds of confusion to turn to the group behind him and shout his orders. "Grab a human and get out of here! Do whatever it takes to lose Rage and whatever else follows you. Cerberus and I will stay behind and do what we can to buy you time!"

The spirits nodded determinedly, each grabbing a human and taking off into the air as fast as they possibly could. Toya shoved off the spirit who tried to grab him.

"I'm staying!" He yelled. "I'm helping you fight!"

"You have no magical powers, Toya, you're useless in a fight against demons," Yue said, forcing a minor demon back off the front lawn.

"I don't care!" Toya replied loudly. "I just want to do something to help! I want to fight!"

Yue sighed, gazing into the human's eyes and seeing that there was no reasoning with him. "Very well, it's your choice," he said. "Stay and fight, but I cannot guarantee that you will leave this battle with your life in tact."

Toya turned his head to glare up at the rising wall of demons, all twisting and gibbering, staring down at him hungrily. "I don't care," he replied solemnly. "As long as Sakura does get through this alive."

The tidal wave of demons broke and crashed down on them, Toya leaping up with more agility then one would have guessed he had and met the wave head on. The bit and scratched and pulled at his flesh but he was determined to fight on, just as Yue was doing, fighting off the forces as they closed in with amazing strength. Cerberus was still clamped down Pain's shoulder, his claws now digging into the demon's chest, ripping it open. Rage swung his claws and swiped at Cerberus, throwing his down the street until his crashed through a house. Pain dropped from the sky, hitting the pavement hard, bouncing a little. Extraordinarily, he picked himself up from the ground and brushed his front off, completely ignoring how his demon shell was cracking off at a dangerous rate; he was barely fazed. With a distasteful glint in his copper eyes he walked away from the battle to watch from the sidelines, trying in vain to piece himself back together again.

"DAMN IT!" Cerberus's roar echoed venomously over the street as he got up from the rubble, shaking himself off and jumping back into the fray without hesitation, ignoring the deep gnashes that Rage had made down his sides.

Toya glanced up briefly to see the sun guardian throw a barrage of fiery attacks at the crowd of demons. This was far more difficult than the human had originally thought; the demons were strong and showed no pity when they swiped at his flesh, tearing it, drawing blood. As a matter of fact, they looked to be enjoying themselves as they taunted the human. They liked the taste of his blood in their mouths and soaking their claws; the demons crowded in on him more, hoping to take a bite out of him.

Rage began spitting over the battlefield, letting great gobs of acidic saliva to rain down. Small craters formed where the spit landed on the ground; it burned deep into flesh when it landed on Toya or the guardians. They ignored the searing pain. They persisted in battle, fighting with everything they had. It felt like forever as they continued to hold of the swarms of beasts that crashed down upon them, but soon it became apparent that their punches were becoming less effective and their footwork was becoming sloppy; they were tiring, quickly.

"We can't hold out much longer, Yue!" Cerberus yelled over the screams of the fight. "The others have been given enough time to run, now we have to go as well!"

Yue grunted, as he was side swiped by thorny looking creature with large yellow claws. "You're right,' he conceded, shoving of a beast that tried to eat his arm. Without warning, the guardian duo spread their wings and took to the air. Yue looped around and grabbed Toya out of the fray; the poor human was roughed up pretty badly but still raring to fight, still swinging even as Yue dragged him into the air.

"**You're not getting away that easily," **Rage snarled, rearing up and managing to catch Cerberus in his teeth. The sun guardian roared, struggling to get out of the demon's crushing teeth, but the force was too great and he remained wedged between two giant fangs, Rage's acidic spit burning his back and hind legs.

Yue turned sharply in the air when he realized that Cerberus wasn't behind him anymore.

"Don't stop, you idiot!" Cerberus howled, feeling his ribs crack under the pressure. "Forget about me, just get back to Sakura!"

Yue said nothing, instead he tightened his grip on Toya's arms and threw the boy as high in the air as he possibly could then summoned his bow and arrows. He silently took aim and fired, the arrow hitting its mark with deadly accuracy. It sunk deep into Rage's right eye, the demon screaming as it pierced the organ and allowing Cerberus to drop from his mouth. Yue shot another arrow, aiming for the left eye now, but Rage was flailing his head too quickly and the arrow missed, instead it ricocheted off his steel like scales and headed for Pain, who dived out of the way just in time.

It took a couple of seconds for Cerberus to get his wings working again, narrowly avoiding becoming another crater in the ground, but his flight was shaky and his body was wracked with pain. The damage to his hindquarters was devastating; his once golden fur was now burned away in bizarre patterns and riddled with knots and blood. The flesh that was exposed was dark red, burned and raw from exposure to acid, his tail looking much like a rat's tail without any fur on it. His vision blurred as he struggled to stay conscious.

Finally Toya reached the pinnacle of his accent, feeling like he was floating there for a few seconds before he began the rapid descent. His stomach, and every other organ in his body, felt like it had flown up into his throat as he dropped. He was picking up speed, going deaf as the roar of the wind howled in his ear, drowning out everything else. In awe, Toya watched Rage thrash as blood spewed from his destroyed eye. The demon's front paw got caught in a crater and he went down, hard, landing on the Kinomotos' house, completely obliterating it.

"NO!" Toya yelled helplessly, just as he passed Yue. The moon guardian reached out and grabbed Toya by the arm, stopping him going down any further.

"There's nothing we can do about the house," Yue said and he beat his wings hard in the air. "We have to get out of here while Rage is still occupied." He didn't even bother to look behind him to see if Cerberus was following. They took off into the dark cover of the black clouds, Cerberus following after them as fast as he could, all of them hoping they would make it to Hiiragisawa's alive.

Pain watched them disappear into the clouds, his fists clenching at his sides in anger. _'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!' _The demon cursed, punching a hole through an upturned slab of concrete. _'They got away, again!' _He glanced over his shoulder that the writhing Rage, not even able to enjoy the sweet tang of agony that rolled of the beast. _"Evil is not going to like this!"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Realm of the Lost; The Lost City of Atlantis

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran had not moved once from his seat at Sakura's side, it didn't matter how many times Lost had wandered into the room and begged his Master to take a break; to go for a walk; or get some rest but, Syaoran refused all the offers. He stayed by the transparent girl's side vigilantly, holding her see-through hand gently, watching her face for any sign that she would awaken. Lost had long ago given up trying to coax Syaoran out of the room, nothing was going to make him leave.

Beyond the glass doors of the balcony the sun was beginning to set over the ocean in the earliest stages of sunset. A cool breeze wafted in through the balcony and whispered through the curtains that hung around the bed, brushing against Syaoran and snapping him out of the stupor that he had put himself in. He snapped his head up and blinked a few times, looking around the room, unsure of how long he had been zoned out for. Rubbing his hands roughly over his face, Syaoran looked down to see if there was any change in Sakura's condition; there wasn't. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, wishing he could see her emerald eyes just once.

To his horror, she flickered right before his eyes, disappearing for only a split second before reappearing paler than before.

"Sakura!" Syaoran rocked out of his seat and sat next to her head, looming over her incase she disappeared again. "Sakura! Please, stay with me! Don't disappear!" He bit back tears that threatened to fall, leaning down over his cheery blossom and embracing her as tightly as he dared. "You just have to fight this a longer, until we figure out how to get your heart back, okay? Please, hold on until then."

"Mmh? Hoe?" Came a weak little response.

Syaoran tensed and drew back from Sakura, staring down at her as her eyes opened slowly, looking around the room in confusion. She looked scared. Her green eyes roamed over the marble walls, and the glass doors, and the gossamer curtains until they finally landed on Syaoran, taking in the sight of him with mild interest.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked cautiously. Something wasn't right with her…

She tipped her head to the side and peered up at him blankly. "Hello," she said, her voice was very quiet and weak. "Who are you?"

It felt as if someone had taken his heart out and stomped on it. "You don't remember me?" Syaoran asked, his voice straining to keep steady.

Sakura reached up and ran her hand over Syaoran's cheek, cupping his face gently. She offered him a small, confused smile. "I think I'd remember someone as hansom as you," she replied.

Syaoran dropped his eyes from hers and backed away. _'No! No- no-no-no-no!' _It was his worst fear come to life, Sakura waking up and not remembering a thing about him. Gathering a deep breath, he prepared to look up at Sakura and explain what had happened to her, but his heart froze when he saw the empty bed. She had disappeared in the instant he looked away.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, jerking out of the nightmare. His breaths were quick and shallow, and in his chest his heart was racing painfully fast. Desperately he turned to the bed to search for Sakura, and was instantly relieved to she her transparent form resting peacefully. Just to be sure that this wasn't another dream, Syaoran reached out and brushed his fingers over her delicate face, barely touching her translucent skin. Her flesh was solid under his fingertips, warm and soft and wonderfully alive. "You're here… you're still here… you're here- you're here- _you're here_- thank god," he whispered, relief washing through him.

She was still with him.

Suddenly, Syaoran was overcome with emotion and he broke down, the dam that had held back tears for so long finally snapped. Rivers of salty tears fell from his amber eyes, streaking his cheeks, leaving cool trails in their wake that the breeze caressed thoughtfully. The warrior's shoulders shook painfully, in time to his ragged sobs, sorrow consuming his entire being. This was a full bodied, soul-cleansing cry that Syaoran had long been in need of, emptying every sorrow and agony that weighed down on his heart ever since the start of the battle with the demon cards. He was finally letting it all out.

He stared down at Sakura, the shaking in his body dieing down. She looked so fragile lying so innocently in the bed, barely there. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand it and yet, as he looked at the perfect little angel before him, his heart hurt more than it ever had before. She was his to protect, to care for and covet and… and love- and look how he let her end up.

"I made you a promise I couldn't keep, Sakura," Syaoran gasped, stroking her soft hair. "I promised that I would protect you better and look at you… some warrior I turned out to be." He bowed his head until his face was buried in the plush white pillow, next to Sakura's head. He broke down further, his loud sobs muffled by the pillow, his tears creating an ever-growing damp spot in the white material. He draped his arm over Sakura and pulled her close to his side so that he could bury his face in hair and breathe in her sweet scent and cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered, biting back the croak in his voice, "I'll never let this happen again, even if it means that I have to give my life to protect you; I'll do it if it means that you'll be okay."

Someone gently laid their hand upon his shoulder and rolled him over so that he was on his back, and then tenderly wiped his tears away. Syaoran tensed, his vision blurred by remaining tears, but slowly relaxed as his sight cleared and the image of a scarlet spirit became clearer.

"I wish I could cry like that," Seduce whispered, offering Syaoran a sad smile.

Syaoran quickly pushed himself up from the mattress, wiping his face with his sleeve. "I've seen you cry before- you cried at the gazebo," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Already there was color working it's way onto his face at being caught crying. Seduce's compassionate look was not helping, clearly saying that it was _okay_ to keep crying, even though Syaoran's pride fought fiercely against it.

The woman-spirit dropped her ruby gaze from Syaoran, turning to look out the window. "You miss understand, Syaoran," she replied. "I can shed tears, I can feel sorrow, and I can go through all the motions of crying like any other living being, but I'm not; I'm dead. I forfeited the ability to cry with my heart and soul when my heart and soul stopped living." She looked thoughtful for a moment, examining the sun on the horizon. "I would give anything to cry like you were."

Syaoran nodded dully, watching the spirit but making no move to reply. What could he say? Instead of delving deeper into the intricacies of death and whatever Seduce was now- less than a spirit or ghost, but more than nothing- he decided to steer the conversation into safer waters. "How long were you watching?"

"Not long," she sighed. "Just long enough to miss being able to cry, and envy your devotion to Miss Sakura."

Syaoran blushed considerably, averting his gaze from the spirit to Sakura, brushing his hand over her face gently. When he looked up at Seduce again she was gone, he jumped in surprise and craned his neck around to see where she could have gone. Somehow she had made it from the chair to the window in less than three seconds flat, without making a single noise. She stood just before the open glass doors, letting the wind blow back her hair, the sun shining off her glossy red tresses, only to have no shadow appear behind her; it was as if she wasn't really _there_. It sent shivers down Syaoran's spine.

"You two are lucky to have each other," Seduce said, her voice wistful. "I hope that when this is over, you will have the courage to tell her what really resides in your heart." She looked so sincere as she spoke. Even though her back was to Syaoran, he could feel the sincerity coming off the spirit in waves.

Syaoran slid from the bed and made his way to the balcony, stepping past Seduce so that he could experience the full effect of standing on a balcony made of crystal. The sun was warm and welcoming on his flesh. The clarity of the pure crystal beneath his feet was so amazing that it took his breath away, he was able to see clearly, all the way to the ground; it gave him the feeling that he was standing on air.

"I hope so too," he replied. "As soon as all of this is over and everyone is safe and sound, I plan on telling Sakura everything. I'm going to tell her that I've loved her for nearly as long as I've known her and that she means more to me than the universe… I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but the way things are turning out… I'm not sure the rest of my life will even last till the end of the week."

Now it was Seduce's turn to not be able to say anything in return. She couldn't possibly be so naïve as to say that everyone was going to get out of this unharmed- she, of course, was a testament to that, being dead and all. "Just keep fighting, Syaoran, that's all you can do at this point," she offered quietly.

"Right," he sighed, leaning heavily over the golden railing of the balcony. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Seduce, only to find she was gone again. He tensed and growled, catching sight of a length of scarlet cloth out of the corner of his eye; she had reappeared at his right, sitting on the balcony railing. "How did you- ah, never mind," Syaoran mumbled, shaking his head tiredly. Seduce cocked her head to the side, wondering what her Master was going to ask, but didn't bother to push the subject.

They remained on the balcony for a while, gazing out over the island of Atlantis with silent interest; Atlantis was all rolling, emerald hills riddled with white stonewalls and dotted with brightly colored flowers. Close to the ocean's edge there was a narrow meadow where the herd of Peggasi had chosen to settle, among them, running with the foals, was their Lord, Lost. Syaoran allowed a small, amused smile to grace his lips as he watched the very adult looking Lost run like a little child amongst the fuzzy little foals, rolling in the grass doing somersaults and cartwheels as the little Peggasi tripped over their knobby legs chasing him. The spirit teased them playfully as he leapt into the air, doing loop-to-loops and other tricks, when the little ones were still too young to use their small wings to get off the ground. Even at the distance that Syaoran was at, he could sense the happiness coming off the spirit.

It looked like having an adult body didn't change anything about Lost's child's mind.

"It's sad, really," Seduce sighed as she watched Lost dance among the foals. "He's trying so hard to have as much fun as he possible can in this world, before it's taken away from him."

Syaoran's smile was instantly wiped off of his face. This world really did mean a lot to Lost, anyone could see it in the light of the boy's big blue eyes. "All because of us," he mumbled regretfully.

"No," Seduce whispered, laying her hand upon Syaoran's shoulder so that he would look her in the eye, he did so reluctantly. She leaned in close, so close in fact, that Syaoran's breath stirred the stray locks of hair that framed her beautiful face. "It's because he is a Sakura spirit, linked to you and Miss Sakura through a bond that goes deeper than you can ever imagine. Miss Sakura and you mean more to the spirits than their own lives. Lost is no different, he loves you more than you could ever understand, and he is willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to make sure that his Masters are alive and safe, even if that means he has to give up all that he has in this world to do that."

"But-,"

Seduce shook her head, sliding her hands up so that they framed Syaoran's face and held him level with her. "Syaoran, do not blame yourself for how far one is willing to go to protect the ones he loves."

Syaoran turned his gaze away from the intensity of Seduce's ruby eyes, so that his amber orbs fell on Sakura. In that instant, he knew exactly what Seduce was telling him.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's House

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The house was up in arms as the spirits arrived with their arms full of humans. They were ushered into the house without seconds to spare and guided into the living room where the humans could all safely freak out without fear of their spirit rides dropping them. Tomoyo had left Sakura's room to attend to the lot of them, scurrying about making tea, gathering blankets, plus grabbing the first aid kit when she heard that Toya had remained behind with Yue and Cerberus to fight.

Nightmare had been discreetly asked by Eriol to stay upstairs with Sorrow and Illness to make sure they didn't down. It was only a precaution. Even if the mundanes downstairs knew about magic now and were aware that there were other beings amongst them _other_ than humans, Sorrow and Illness were too much for anyone to handle. Nightmare agreed to stay upstairs.

"_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… nanananananananananananananananananananana!"_

Nightmare flinched, gritting his teeth. Oh, how he regretted his decision.

"**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"**

The nightmare spirit clenched his fists and growled; the two pests had been running up and down that hallway ever since the battle plan meeting had taken place in Sakura's room. Nightmare had been forced to listen to them run up and down the damned hall without stopping, shouting at one another in high pitched squeaks and squeals that no one could understand.

"Stay calm, Nightmare, stay calm. Don't do anything you'll regret…" he growled, his right eye twitching ever so slightly. "This is just like old times, remember? When they ran wild with Master Death and Mistress Life; this is no different, I can't let them get on my nerves." He hardly noticed when his grip on the bedpost snapped the length of wood in half. Sighing agitatedly, Nightmare bowed his head. "Oh, Syaoran, I wish you were here to put them back in their card forms."

"_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… nanananananananananananananananananananana!"_

"I really, _really, _wish you were here to put them back in their card forms," he growled, glaring at the doorway as Sorrow zoomed by.

From downstairs, Nightmare was able to hear the din of humans talking and crying and doing whatever else humans do amongst themselves. He could sense that the other Sakura Cards had backed off into the back rooms so as not to distress the humans further. In an attempt to take his mind off of the two brats he was babysitting, Nightmare reached out to the other Sakura Spirits and tried to get caught up with what was going on.

'_Hey! Hey, who is this!'_ Watery mentally demanded as she felt someone prod at her mind.

'_It's just me,' _Nightmare replied calmly. _"What's going on? Where did you get all those humans from?'_

Watery huffed. _'It was one of your damned demon pals that nearly ate them, we risked our lives to save them!'_

'_Oh…' _Nightmare grimaced at her furious tone. _'The Fear?'_

'_He is Rage now,' _Windy said, cutting in.

Nightmare closed his eyes, running a frustrated hand through his hair. _'I see… I'm sorry about what you had to go through.'_

'_Damn straight you should be!' _Watery roared.

'_Watery, it's not his fault!' _Sweet chided.

'_You shouldn't have to apologize for something someone else did,' _Windy said kindly.

'_Oh, yes he should!" _Watery growled. _"He was a demon once too, you know! Just like Fear- or Rage- or whatever the hell he is now! He should be on his knees apologizing!'_

'_Nuh-uh,' _Little cut in, _'Sakura already forgave him when he turned good again, and if she forgives him then we should too!'_

"**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"**

'_What is that awful noise?'_ Windy inquired.

Nightmare sighed. _'Sorrow and Illness,' _he replied drearily. _'How are the humans? Are they all okay? I can hear some of them from up here- they don't sound too good.'_

'_Oh, don't worry about them, Nightmare, they're just really shaken up,' _Sweet said warmly. _'Magic and demons aren't every day things for mundanes to encounter.'_

'_I suppose that's true,' _Nightmare replied thoughtfully. _'What about Yue and Cerberus, they have not returned yet?'_

'_Ah, well, they're still out there…' _Windy trailed off.

'_They're still fighting that DEMON!' _Watery roared.

'_But- I sense that they're coming back as we speak,' _Sweet intoned.

'_That's good-,' _Nightmare sighed, relieved, but was cut off rudely when a wet sponge suddenly smacked him in the face, his gaze shooting up to meet two guilty pairs of eyes; one yellow, one lavender. Somehow, they had gotten a hold of the cleaning sponges that were hidden beneath the bathroom counter, soaked them, and were throwing then at each other for fun. One must have gone off course, and hit Nightmare right between the eyes.

"**Uh-," **_"Oh-."_

Nightmare finally snapped.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chiharu sat uneasily in Eriol's living room taking in the beautiful, antique furniture and elegant settings with more than a little bit of apprehension. Tomoyo bustled in and out of the room bringing trays of crackers and fruits and other foods, along with tea and ice for Chiharu's sprain. The spirits that had flown them to Eriol's had disappeared somewhere, but no one knew exactly where. There was a very odd, chaotic feel in the house, despite the fact that if was almost completely silent. From upstairs there came the strangest pattering noise, like too many feet were running over the surface. It gave her the chills to think the place was haunted: that was just way too much supernatural stuff for her to deal with.

Takashi remained by her side attentively, his arm wrapped tight around her shoulder. Every so often, when a fresh wave of tears came, he would whisper sweet, comforting words to her to help ease her fears. He caressed her arms softly and lovingly hugged her close when she pressed herself into his side.

Rika and Naoko had curled up on the love seat across from them and were huddled close to each other, both watching the entrance of the room with wide eyes. Seconds before, they could have sworn they saw a black little creature with wings float by carrying what looked to be an ancient tome, quickly followed by Nakura who was carrying an armful of strange items, including a shrunken head.

Mr Kinomoto sat worriedly in his chosen seat by the window, watching the dark sky for any signs that his son was coming back. Night had almost completely taken over, the darkness of the clouds blotting out any light that could have come from the sunset.

Eriol had yet to be seen at all.

On Tomoyo's fifth trip into the living room, her arms laden down with sweets that Eriol had given her a minute before- the treats containing a mild sedative that would help calm the mundanes down- she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Tomoyo, why are we here?" Chiharu asked quietly. It was a question that was on all their minds. What was so special about Eriol's house?

"Because… you're safer here than anywhere else," Tomoyo replied, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Eriol's a sorcerer too, isn't he?" Naoko asked. "Just like Sakura and Syaoran?"

"How did you know-," Tomoyo gasped.

"Yue and Cerberus told us about Sakura," Rika piped in.

Tomoyo nodded to her long-time friends. "Yes, Eriol is a very powerful sorcerer. Right now, he's doing all he can to reinforce his house for the impending attack."

"Is that why we haven't seen him yet?" Takashi asked.

Tomoyo pursed her lips. "Yes, it is. He's supposed to be resting right now, but I guess that isn't an option anymore- not with a demon on the hunt for Sakura and Syaoran."

A tense silence settled over the group, in which Tomoyo chose to straighten up and leave room. Fujitaka got up from his chair and followed her out, prepared to help her delve out whatever else she needed. Rika and Naoko snatched sweets for themselves off of the tray and nibbled on them contentedly, finding it truly relieving when a mellow, sleepy sense settled over their bodies. Takashi grabbed two, one for him and one for Chiharu, but Chiharu refused hers, afraid that her stomach wouldn't be able to take anything right now.

"I think I'll just go to the bathroom," she muttered, pushing herself up. She had to wave Takashi off as he prepared to follow her. "I can use the washroom without any help," she chided and limped off towards the stairs so that she could find the bathroom.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo kept her lips pursed, even as she moved about the kitchen, putting new teacups on a polished tray, along with a teapot full of steaming tea. She grabbed the sugar and milk and placed it nest to the teapot. Fujitaka was standing in the doorway, asking if there was anything he could do. Tomoyo looked over her shoulder at the very familiar figure of Sakura's father; he looked very calm for someone who had just gone through hell and back. Spinel, who was sitting next to Nakura on the table, watched the older man warily. Tomoyo sighed and nodded to Fujitaka, pointing to the tray of cookies she had hurriedly prepared for the spirits in the back room.

"Just take that and follow me, Mr Kinomoto," she said, grabbing her own tray of tea.

Nakura, who was tossing an ugly shrunken head, lifted her leg to pause her. "You may want to put more milk and sugar on that tray; spirits of any kind like lots sweet things," she warned nonchalantly, not even bothering to take her eyes off of the dark, leathery skinned thing she was throwing around.

Tomoyo took her advice, vaguely remembering reading somewhere that you could appease troubled spirits with bowls of milk or sweet things she didn't remember where she read it from. With an extra bowl of sugar and milk now on her tray, she and Fujitaka made their way to the back of the house where the din of the humans died and the din of the spirits came to life.

Before Tomoyo even had to tap on the door it swung open and a flustered looking Eriol swept them in. He smiled appreciatively to Tomoyo and took her tray from her, setting it on the desk that sat against the wall on the other side of the room. Fujitaka followed him silently, marveling at the congregation of spirits around him. Now that there was time to admire them they were more amazing than he had originally thought; glowing with their own light, dressed as no human could be, these beautiful creatures exuberated a graceful presence that took his breath away.

Tomoyo stood awkwardly near the door, staring into the room with a wide eyes look. She had never, _ever _seen the spirits this… alive before. Of all the times she had been given the chance to seen one, they had always been there to do their summoned duty and then disappeared again. But, here they were, mingling with one another, talking, laughing, and some of them were even piling sugar into their teas and sipping delicately while keeping up with the conversation at hand.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo," Eriol asked, coming back to her side and wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her to his side. She leaned into his side and continued to stare at the Sakura Spirits, who were now beginning to get Fujitaka to join in on their conversation, which was, in fact, about the mundanes and how they were taking being exposed to magic. They enjoyed his input greatly.

"I- I've just never seen the spirits this… _alive,_ before," she replied.

Eriol chuckled, a smile perking up the edges of his lips. "Well, what would you expect? For them to stand around like statues waiting for Sakura or Syaoran to give them an order?"

"Well, I- I never thought about it before," she admitted truthfully.

Eriol drew her closer to him playfully so their hips bumped. "They're living beings too, Tomoyo, they are just like Nightmare, and Lost, and even Sorrow and Illness. The times when you normally see them is when they are given an order, in which they must carry out and then return to their card form. But, if given the chance to linger without further instruction, well, the real _them_ is able to come out, and you are able to see that they are capable of their own thoughts and feelings- they are not just mindless automatons."

Tomoyo laughed quietly. "No, of course not," she said. "So, Clow Reed created them with their personalities and everything?"

"He was not so cruel as to create living things with souls, but with hold freewill from them," Eriol explained softly.

"I guess not," Tomoyo shrugged. She shook her head politely when The Little walked up to them and offered to get them a cup of tea as well. Watching them act on their own freewill greatly explained how they were able to do so much in Tomoeda before they had been captured; things that mindless automatons wouldn't have been able to do.

"They've been very helpful so far, as well," Eriol said. "They've told me everything about this new Fear, The Rage, as he is now, and what has happened to Tomoeda. It doesn't look too good, but they've agreed to help us."

"That's good to hear," Tomoyo replied, smiling softly. Eriol chose to plant a light kiss to her temple, drawing her calming energy into himself to settle his frazzled nerves.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chiharu limped up the stairs with increasing distain for houses with second floors. She leaned heavily on the railing as she hopped from one step to next, wincing every time she jarred her ankle. As she neared the landing, the pattering that she could hear from the living room grew louder, accompanied by bizarrely high-pitched laughter. Odd squelching sounds also came from the second floor hallway, as if something wet was being thrown around. There was a distant wet smack and then Chiharu heard two small voices.

"**Uh-," **_"Oh-."_

Chiharu made it to the shadowy landing just in time to see a giant, twisting navy blue mass burst out of one of the bedrooms and wrap itself around a pair of glowing twins, in the darkness of the hall their glow was made especially prominent. The blue stuff appeared alive as it wrapped itself tight around the twins, their inhumanly skinny bodies looking like they were going to snap like twigs under the pressure. Chiharu couldn't tell if the blue thing was made of smoke or liquid or maybe nothing at all as it moved, filling the entire hall with its writhing mass. It was glowing too, just like the creatures it held, but it was glowing blue, the same color as its navy being.

The human whimpered, terrified, but unable to make a call for help. To her horror, the thing spoke.

"This is the last straw, Sorrow, Illness, I am not going to put up with you two anymore!" It hissed, it's voice distorted and echoing off the walls. The creatures dubbed "Sorrow" and "Illness" squirmed in the monster's grasp, trying to break free. Chiharu gasped for breath. Her loud need for air drew the attention of the three beings in the hall, the yellow and lavender colored twins' head shot up in surprise, and to Chiharu's absolute surprise and horror, a head formed out of the navy blue mass to stare at her as well.

That did it.

She let out a scream so loud it threatened to shatter every single pane of glass in the house. Forgetting her bad ankle, she tried to back away, only to have a red-hot pain shoot up her leg and she fell into the wall, sliding to the floor.

The blue thing suddenly dropped the two girls and began to shrink, changing into something else. The strange twins hit the floor with a loud thump, but were up in less than a second, crawling curiously toward the screaming human as if they found her the most fascinating thing in the world. They were long limbed and stick like, dressed in frilly dresses and their hair up in pigtails, one was yellow all over, including her hair, eyes and even the tint to her skin. Her twin was all lavender, likewise to the hair and skin. The monster that had been holding them was finally done with its metamorphosis, ending up as a very tall and hansom looking man dressed in striped bat robes, with navy hair, matching eyes, and a slightly blue tint and glow to his skin. Shockingly, he looked just like Li Feishing, and appeared to be trying to catch the twins by the end of their obnoxiously long bows, but was failing.

Chiharu clawed at the wall to get up and bolt down the stairs, but could get a grip enough to stand up. The sounds of pounding feet became louder as the entire household ran to find out what was going on. Takashi was thankfully first on the scene, grabbing Chiharu and gathering her close to his chest so she could cry terrified tears. He stared up in amazement at the three new spirits that were before him, their surprised expressions mirroring his own.

Eriol and Tomoyo were next up the stairs, bolting past the two mundanes. Eriol went for Sorrow and Illness, using his magic to haul them off the ground as Tomoyo shoved Nightmare to get him to stop gawking. Nightmare quickly snapped out of it and realized that the stair well was quickly filling up with curious humans and spirits alike. He bristled at causing such a scene and allowed himself to be guided away, followed closely by the magically guided Sorrow and Illness, the both of them laughing hysterically at what was happening. They were shoved into Sakura's room, Eriol only vaguely realizing that the Mirror of True Form was no longer in the room. The crying died down slowly.

"Shh… there, there Chiharu, nothing's going to hurt you. You're okay." Takashi whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"It's okay, little one, those spirits were just Nightmare, Sorrow, and Illness; they're harmless," Windy said warmly, trying her hand at calming the human.

Chiharu sniffed, lifting her head warily to inspect the hall to see if the frightening beings were gone.

It just so happened that Yue and the others chose to arrive at that very moment, going straight through Syaoran's window with such force that they flew out into the hallway in a giant, tangled, many limbed, bloody heap.

This time, everyone screamed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Realm of the Lost: The Lost City of Atlantis

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Night had settled beautifully over the Realm, the sky deepening from sky blue to twilight to inky, mid-night black, dotted with impossibly bright stars and a full moon so large and bright that its white light made it possible to see without any other light. Syaoran still had refused to leave Sakura's room, even though Seduce had long since left and Lost had come by with something to eat for the warrior.

Syaoran stretched out on the comfortable bed next to Sakura, idly stroking her hair. He wasn't bothering with falling asleep, far too busy thinking over what Seduce had said to him earlier. He rolled onto his side so he could watch Sakura's peaceful profile as she "slept".

"…_Do not blame yourself for how far one is willing to go to protect the ones he loves." _

Such profound words from a dead woman, but it seemed that words of deep meaning always came from dead people, so why should it matter?

Syaoran chuckled to himself and ran his fingers over Sakura's face, tracing down her neck and going along her shoulders until he came to her soft arm, transparent enough to see all the wrinkles in the bed sheet below her. He drew his hand away sadly.

In the alone time that he had been granted to think, Syaoran had quickly come to the decision that he was just like Lost; he was willing to give up everything he had to ensure that Sakura was alive and safe. But, his sacrifice to Sakura would be his life- not just a world. He hoped that she would not blame herself for how far he was willing to go to protect her, because he was willing to do anything to protect her. He loved her. That was all there was to it.

"The moon is beautiful in this world, isn't it?" Seduce's voice floated in through the room from the balcony.

Syaoran shot up from the bed to see her standing out on the crystal balcony, staring up at the bright, full moon, with no shadow on the ground behind her. "Do you ever knock?" He growled.

"I didn't come through a door, so why should knock?" she replied, somewhat playfully.

"It's polite to give a warning to people when you're going to pop out of nowhere," Syaoran rumbled, going out to join Seduce on the balcony.

"I'll remember that for next time," she said lightly. A small smile alighted her lips and she motioned down to the courtyard below them, a small gathering of Peggasi had decided to sleep there underneath the leafy limbs of a delicate weeping willow. Snuggled amongst them was Lost, blissfully asleep, tucked into Atlanta's side with her glossy wing draped over him. He looked content.

Syaoran smiled down at the spirit, almost able to see the boy-spirit shining through his new adult body. "Seduce, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything," she replied.

"Where did you go when the Peggasi flew us here?" Syaoran asked. He turned to see Seduce's response, her face dropping into a wistful expression.

"May I ask _you _a question, Syaoran?" She asked.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Would you ever kiss another woman other than Miss Sakura?" She asked.

Syaoran bristled at the thought of being intimate with anyone else other than Sakura. "Never."

"Never?" She pressed. "You would never be intimate with another woman, other than Miss Sakura?"

"I would never do that," he responded seriously. "I would feel like I was betraying Sakura."

Seduced settled back against the golden railing comfortably, looking Syaoran in the eye. "And I would never ride upon the back of another beast because it would be betraying the one I loved," she said seriously.

"I see," Syaoran nodded. "Then, your lover isn't human?"

"No, he is a dragon," Seduce replied.

"The Fear," Syaoran stated.

"Yes," Seduce said, nodding. "I have loved him for hundreds of years, and I would never ride upon the back of another beast when he made me promise that I would allow no other beast to carry me, other than him. He is still very dear to me, and I can only imagine what he is going through, now that I am dead."

Syaoran stayed quiet, trying to figure out the dynamics of how a humanoid spirit and a dragon spirit could be lovers; the images that his mind conjured up were not exactly pleasant.

"I can only hope that Fear is not doing something drastic because of my death," Seduce sighed. "He has quite the temper."

"You can't blame your death for the cause of whatever Fear is doing- it's his choice, it's how far he is willing to go to- to avenge you," Syaoran replied. Seduce considered his words for a few seconds before she bowed her head.

"You're right, Syaoran," the spirit said. "Those are some very wise words you speak."

"Someone very wise once told me them," he replied.

Seduce smiled gracefully, before growing serious, leaning towards Syaoran ever so slightly. "And how far are you willing to go to protect the ones you love?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Syaoran turned his gaze to rest on Sakura. His chest swelled with all the emotion he felt for the one girl. This one sorceress, woman, angel, love; she made him feel things he never thought he could feel. Made him feel weak and strong at the same time; he was the happiest man in the world when she was around and yet so lonely when she wasn't. Her smile was enough to bring light into his life. A single touch from her felt like it could heal any sickness or hurt he could ever suffer. She was his everything, to cherish and love.

How far _was_ he willing to go to protect the one he loved?

"All the way," he replied determinedly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	31. Endless Sleep

Hello you beautiful wonderful amazing people! It is I, Hearts of Eternity here, greeting you with the utmost joyful tidings; I have updated! … Obviously- since, you know- there's a chapter here… and your reading it… yeah. But I'm still happy!

I am just so "YEAH!" right now because a most wonderful reader of mine, a one KawaiiInuyasha14841, has written her own one-shot about my story! It's called "The Last Demon Card". I think that is so awesome! I encourage everyone to read and review the story!

And- extra, funny little note, I have had my account for over two years now and only just recently did I find out that the initials to my name, Hearts of Eternity, spelled "HoE". Crap. I completely didn't know that until I read one of the reviews to KawaiiInuyasha14841's "The Last Demon Card" and someone, who shall remain anonymous for their sake, commented on that. When I first read it, I was totally pissed off- but now I think it's kinda funny that my initials spell HoE. It's got nothing to do with me, but, all the same, it's funny!

Oh, but on a side note: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY BORING! I'm just warning you, it really sucks because I had writer's block, then everything seemed to be coming out wrong, and everything good happens in the next chapter! So, be warned, this chapter may induce yawning, eye rolling, and possible urges to gag. Sorry everybody.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 31

Endless Sleep

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was something of a fiasco after Toya and the two guardians crashed through the window. Those who had been out in the hall at the moment it happened were greatly freaked out by the scene, Chiharu actually fainting in Takashi's arms. It didn't help any that the remaining spirits who had yet to get up the stairs thought it was an attack and appeared with their powers blazing, flying straight over everyone's heads. They filled the hall and forced everyone else back, poor Rika slipping off the landing and bumping her way down the stairs on her backside. Eriol and Tomoyo ran back out into the hall, Nightmare hot on their trails, the three of them nearly tripping over the wounded trio on the floor.

Eriol's gaze darkened with concern as he observed the wounds that riddled Toya and the guardians, taking note of the bite marks and scratches and where acid had burned away their flesh. Some of the injuries looked severe. Glancing over his shoulder, Eriol eyed his congested hallway with more than a little frustration. The spirits were prepared for a fight; none of them had a good view of exactly what had crashed in and had no idea if it was a threat or not. The humans were ready to freak out at any given moment, none of them had ever seen blood or gore to this extent and it set them in a fearful frenzy

The sorcerer looked to his side pleadingly, silently asking Tomoyo to clear everyone out. She nodded, turning to the crowd to begin to shoo them down the stairs, but she was stopped as yellow and lavender blurs whipped out into the hall. They took one look at what was on the floor, paused for about two seconds, and then screamed a perfect high C note in unison. Windows all down the hallway shattered from the high pitch of the scream, everyone curling their hands over their ears in an attempt to silent the piercing sound. To further Eriol's frustration, his glasses gave into the high-pitched scream, cracks spider webbing over the glass. The look on his face as his eyes crossed to survey the damage to the lens was comical.

"Dammit," he grumbled, clamping his hands down harder on his ears. Under normal circumstances, Eriol was a very patient and understanding man- he would have either waited until the twins ran out of breath or used his magic to mute the pair- but, with all the things that were going on now, his frustration finally hit critical. "SORROW! ILLNESS! STOP SCREAMING THIS INSTANT!" He roared.

Miraculously, they stopped. They blinked a couple of times in confusion, tipping their head in unison to the left, as if they couldn't quite remember why they were screaming in the first place. The resounding ringing in everyone' ears was enough to start headaches all around. Eriol let out a great sigh, running his hands roughly through his hair- never before had he ever found silence so wonderful.

By the time anyone dared to take his or her hands away from their ears, Sorrow and Illness had, again, looked down at the bodies on the floor. The two spirit-girls squealed loudly, thankfully not screaming, and bolted for the stairs. Unfortunately, everyone was still standing there as the twins stampeded for the stairs, and- for once in their lives- they became helpful by unintentionally shoving everyone down the stairs in front of them. Within seconds the stairwell was completely clear.

Tomoyo chanced a bemused look at Eriol; he tried to return it, but only managed a grimace. She leaned in close to him and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll look after everyone downstairs, you do what you need to up here," she whispered soothingly. Slowly, she turned away from him and disappeared down the stairs.

Eriol watched her go, sighing tiredly. He tapped his glasses with his index finger, magically having the cracks in the lens melt back into a smooth surface. Sparing enough time to glance at the shattered windows, Eriol made a mental note to repair those as soon as possible.

Nightmare crouched at the Cerberus's head and laid his hand upon the matted golden fur gently.

Cerberus panted and turned his great head towards the spirit, his golden eyes dull from pain. He didn't say anything; he just stared at the spirit before glowing bright and shrinking back into his smaller form. He finally fell into unconsciousness. Nightmare scooped up the tiny yellow being and cradled him in his hands. Yue, on the other hand, pushed himself up from the floor and tried to rest in a sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

"Help Cerberus- and Toya," he grunted, his eyes dropping to Toya's beaten body. The poor boy was ragged and bleeding, crumpled on the floor in unconsciousness.

Soft padding footsteps came up the stairs and Fujitaka's head appeared over the landing. He gazed over his son grimly before kneeling down and sliding his arms beneath Toya's body, hoisting his son against his chest "Is there a room I can set him in?" he asked, adjusting Toya's weight in his arms.

"There aren't any other rooms set up…" Nightmare whispered quietly to Eriol.

Eriol patted the worried spirit on the shoulder, turning to Fujitaka. "Syaoran's room will do just fine, until we set up some other rooms," he said calmly. Turning to Nightmare he asked, "can you please move Syaoran to Sakura's bedroom so that Toya will have a bed to rest in?"

Nightmare quickly complied, ducking into the room silently and making his way over to his master. Kero groaned from within Nightmare's gentle hold so the spirit decided to set the little creature down in the soft nest of linens that laid on the nightstand next to the bed. Cautiously, as if afraid to break him, Nightmare drew back the dark grey sheets and slid his hands under Syaoran to pick him up. He was naked from the waist up, wrapped tight in gauzy white bandages, some stained with the ghosts of blood. He smelled of the sterile medicines used to treat his wounds and insure they wouldn't become infected. He hung limp from Nightmare's arms, his head lolling to one side, his dull eyes cracking open on their own to stare blankly at nothing.

There was no soul beyond his amber eyes; it was gone- for the moment.

Quickly, Nightmare exited from the room so that Fujitaka could step in and set Toya down. Traveling down the hall little further to Sakura's door, Nightmare nudged the old wooden door so it widened to accommodate him then flinched when he accidentally banged Syaoran's head off the doorway.

"Sorry-!" Nightmare hissed, before realizing that his Master probably couldn't hear him. "Never mind…." He sighed distractedly.

With great care, he set Syaoran on the soft mattress next to Sakura, arranging them so that they lay side by side. Nightmare had a hard time looking at their bodies as he fussed over them. Even as he fluffed the pillows for them and drew the blankets up around their shoulders, he couldn't help thinking that his masters just looked so- so…dead. It shamed him to no end thinking that, but there was no other way to put it. Their bodies were cold and limp, their heartbeats slow, and their chests hardly rising to breathe. Nightmare could hardly feel them anymore; the presence of his Masters within himself- without their souls there to hold their auras, he was barely able to recognize them. The two creatures that laid before him appeared more like strangers to his eyes than as his beloved Masters.

He turned away from them, bowing his head, and left the room as quickly as he could.

In the hall, Eriol was lifting Yue to his feet and helping the guardian to shuffled into Syaoran's room, where it had been decided that he, Kero, and Toya would stay until they recovered.

Nightmare walked up silently and took Yue's left arm, looping it over his shoulder to help the guardian as well.

A cold wind swept through the room, blowing right through everyone's clothes and chilling their flesh, a reminder of shattered window that Eriol had to fix.

As soon as Yue was settled down on the edge of the old, overstuffed couch that rested against the far wall, Eriol walked over to the window and carefully placed his hand on the sill. Silently he ran his hand over the wooden ledge, absently summoning the basic spell it took to repair the shattered glass. The shards of glass that lay on the floor lit up dully and rose up into the air, floating to the window and fitting themselves together like a giant puzzle. Within seconds the window was completely repaired, looking as if it had never been broken in the first place.

Fujitaka glanced over at the magic, but hardly took real notice of it. Before him, his son laid out, bleeding and hurt. Blinking away the stinging in his eyes, he mustered the strength it took to begin cleaning the blood from Toya's body.

Nightmare remembered poor Kero and went over to the nightstand to try and treat the little creature for the burns he suffered on his backside.

The room was completely silent.

"Yue-," Eriol began. The moon guardian cut him off.

"We don't have much time," he stated grimly. "Rage will come for this place no matter what obstacles or barriers we try to put in his way. My arrow is now embedded within in his eye, making his hate and need for revenge grow- his power is far greater than we ever could have imagined." Yue's words settled heavily in the room, weighing down like a wet wool blanket on everyone's shoulders. "There isn't much more we can do now- not without Sakura and Syaoran."

"I see…" Eriol kept his back turned to the room, his mid-night eyes focused on some point beyond the window. His stance slumped; his aura was strained and tired, just like him.

"Aren't they in the next room?" Fujitaka asked. "Can't you just wake them up?"

"It's not that simple," Eriol replied. "Their souls have been taken from their bodies at the moment- they're alive, of course, but they won't wake until their souls are returned."

Fujitaka did his best to steady his shaking hands as he continued to work on his son's injuries. "And where, exactly, are their souls?" he asked.

"In a safe place," Nightmare replied quietly as he gently smoothed a burn balm on Kero tail. "They are in the Realm of the Lost at the moment, being looked after by the Lord of the Realm himself. It's a temporary arrangement until we figure out how to get Miss Sakura's heart back."

"Ah," was all Fujitaka had to say as a reply.

Though the dark clouds obscured the sky, Eriol saw that night had finally fallen. The darkness felt colder than usual as the sorcerer stared out at the dark sky, watching the black clouds crowd the sky and blot out all light. Not able to take the sight anymore, he spun away from the window and marched across the room. "Mr Kinomoto, you are welcome to stay in this room with your son if you like," he said. "I will make sure that extra blankets are brought up for you."

"And the others?" Fujitaka inquired.

"Takashi and the girls will sleep downstairs," Eriol replied. "Upstairs has seemingly become the infirmary and I wouldn't wish to disturb the injured." He took a step into the hallway, the dark shadows overtaking him as he got further away from the light offered by the lamps in the room. "Nightmare, once you're done treating Kero I want you to come downstairs, I have a job for you."

"Of course," the spirit conceded.

Eriol left, slipping off into the dark gloom.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Miaka sat atop of a towering bookshelf, dangling from her hands was a marionette with a startling resemblance to Sakura. "Dance, dance, dance, my pretty little cherry blossom," she cooed. Her usually bright eyes were dark and distant, her voice hollow and echoing over the room. She made the doll dance through the air, a dull smile creeping on to her pale figures. Soon, the doll began to dance on it's own, following the pattern that her puppet master had set for her.

Step, twirl, bow, twirl, step, step, bow…

One of the worn strings that held the marionette snapped, halting the puppet's dance and making it slump forward, becoming a lifeless doll once gain. Miaka's lip trembled, drawing the puppet close to her chest. "Shh, it's okay, don't be sad, I'll fix you…" she muttered, kissing the doll on the lips then the forehead, and then on both cheeks. Her thin, nimble fingers picked up the strings and began to fumble with them, trying in vain to tie them back together; every time she had a good knot going, her hand would become transparent, then intangible and the string would fall through. "Dammit- Dammit- Dammit! It'll be okay; it's all alright. You'll be able to dance again soon!" she continued to mutter; hysteria was beginning to edge into her voice.

Dren watched anxiously from the other side of the room. Miaka had been talking to that doll for hours now, her condition worsening with every passing hour. The more that Eriol strained himself out there, the less magic he was able to spare for the Looking Room, the less magic there was for he and Miaka to support themselves on. Worriedly, Dren looked down at his own hand, it was transparent.

His attention was drawn away from his hand when the door to the Looking Room was thrust open then slammed shut with a resounding bang. The sudden noise startled Miaka enough to make her loose her balance and fall from the bookshelf, thankfully landing in a collection of cushions. Without out warning, Dren shifted from himself to Death, but his normally tanned flesh had gone pale- and transparent.

"Good evening, Eriol," he greeted, only to be brushed off.

"This is all going to hell!" Eriol exclaimed, moving agitatedly through the junk that accumulated in the room. He shoved things out of the way, opening drawers and pulling open cupboards looking for something.

"Is it really that bad?" Death inquired, already knowing the answer. He had been watching everything through the reflecting pool.

Eriol slammed a cabinet door shut harder than he should have; the wooden antique flew back and cracked on the floor. "It's worse, Death- everything is out of control!" Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the sorcerer dropped heavily into a plush chair that just materialized beside him. He dropped his face into his hands, shaking his head sadly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! I know Clow Reed would never mean to hurt anyone with his creations, but- all of this, the demons and the fighting…now Yue, Cerberus, _and _Toya are hurt! It's too much- I can't take it anymore… I hate Clow Reed right now."

Miaka suddenly slinked out from nowhere, her clothes fading, replaced instantly by Life's. She watched the sorcerer sadly, sliding over to him and placing her head in his lap. "You still wish your were born a mundane, don't you?" she asked.

Eriol dropped his head in shame. "Yes," he replied dully. "I'm tired of magic and demons and people getting hurt. I don't want to be Hiiragisawa Eriol, Clow Reed's incarnation anymore. I just want to be Hiiragisawa Eriol, the boy who loves Daidouji Tomoyo, but everything seems to be getting in the way."

"You can be both," Miaka offered.

Eriol snorted disdainfully. "No. I don't want to be burdened with you two, or your curse, or magic at all! …I'm just so tired of it all." He finished miserably. His exhaustion was steadily creeping up on him the longer he sat there, dark circles deepened around his eyes, looking like bruises, and his pale face became sallow and strained. He leaned back heavily in the chair, taking deep breaths.

"If you weren't Hiiragisawa Eriol, Clow Reed's incarnation, a lot more people would be hurt- or dead, by now. A lot more than there already is." Death pointed out. "You may be tired of your burdens, old friend, but they are still yours to carry. I can think of no one strong enough to handle all of this with the same strength and patience that you have."

Eriol offered a tired smile to Death, absently patting Miaka on the head. "That doesn't mean I like what I am or what I do," he replied bitterly. "My strength is waning and my patience is thin- I don't think I'll be able to go on for much longer…"

"Please, try," Miaka whispered. "Just until this is over- then you don't ever have to do magic again, if you don't want to."

"I like the sound of that…" Eriol sighed. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax against the soft back of the chair. "Maybe that's what I'll do after this is over…"

"What? Give up your magic?" Death asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"If it meant that I could live a normal life, without you, or spirits, or demons, then yes, I do intend to give up my magic," he replied. A satisfied smiled crept onto his tired face at the very thought of being mundane, without all the burdens and knowledge and secrets that he had to carry since birth.

"But- ah-," Miaka began to say something, but was cut off by a length of golden chain tapping her soundly on the head. She shot a glare over her shoulder, only to have Death become Dren and have him shake his head at her to signal her to stay quiet.

"Now, to change the subject, what was the real reason you came in here, Eriol?" Dren inquired. "Not for the company, I don't think."

"No, not for the company- I have enough of that in the house- I'm here for an item of mine." The sorcerer said, peering around the room as if what he was looking for would jump out at him; of course, this was the Looking Room, so it wouldn't have been out of the ordinary to have something jump out at him. And there it was, right next to him on a marble pedestal that hadn't been there before, a fat black candle. It was about the size of a dinner plate around, and easily as tall as two wine glasses stacked on top of each other. Six white wicks were placed in a circle in the candle, a stark contrast to the blackness of the wax body.

"It seems what you were looking for found you, Eriol," Dren said.

Eriol eyed the candle with something akin to relief. "Thank you," he said tiredly, though it wasn't clear if he was saying it to his friends or to the room itself.

He shifted Miaka from his lap and stood with the candle, clutching it to his chest. "This will come in handy tonight." He nodded to the dark and light creatures then turned and left the room in a quick march, without so much as a wave or a good-bye.

Miaka sat awkwardly on the floor, staring in the direction that Eriol had just left. "You don't actually think he'd give up his magic, do you?" she asked.

"It's hard to say," Dren replied, walking over to Miaka's side and dropping gracefully to sit beside her on the floor. She tried to lean against him, but fell through his chest. Dren grimaced and scooted away from her, settling to place his arm casually around her waist. "But, if all goes well, we'll be gone before he makes his decision."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What kind of job do you have for me, Eriol?" Nightmare asked curiously. He watched as the sorcerer fiddled with a strange black candle on the mantel of the fireplace in the room. Vaguely, Nightmare remembered this room as Clow Reed's sitting room, where he often sat for long hours staring out the windows or writing in his journal.

"As soon as this candle is lit, Nightmare, I need you to leave the house and not come back inside until morning," Eriol said firmly.

"What? How come?"

"Because this is an Endless Sleep Candle; as long as it is lit, those who are under its spell will not wake," Eriol explained, arranging the candle so it was in the very center of the mantle. "But, there is a danger to using this candle- if any of us were to have a nightmare while under its influence, we wouldn't be able to wake. I need you to ensure that we don't have any nightmares, and in the morning- or if Rage attacks- I need you to blow out the candle so we will wake."

Nightmare took a step back, taking in the sight of the sorcerer completely. He was slouched and his movements were slow. Eriol's normally shining eyes were dull and dark circles hung beneath them. It was obvious that he needed rest desperately, and he saw the Endless Sleep Candle as his only chance.

"I understand, I'll leave when you light the candle" Nightmare nodded along to the plan. "But, are you sure you want to use it to just make everyone go to sleep, wouldn't it be better to save it for a different occasion? Something more pressing than just getting a good night's rest?"

"No." Eriol hissed, shaking his head violently. The venom in his voice made the spirit take a step back. "We've all been through hell and back today, Nightmare. Without this no one is going to get any sleep tonight, and even if one of us does manage to fall asleep, it only means that we'll wake up from a nightmare shortly after. This will ensure that we all sleep through the night, while you make sure our dreams are as painless as possible. We all need this."

With one last adjustment to the candle Eriol stared contently at his means for peace for the night. "I suggest that you leave the house now, Nightmare." He stated calmly, lifting his thumb and index finger to pinch one of the wicks and bring it to life with a bright spark. Heavy, sweet smelling smoke instantly began to billow off the black candle.

Nightmare covered his mouth and nose as he quickly excited the room, running for the front door before he was over taken by the powerful sleep spell that was beginning to drift throughout the house. As he ran, Nightmare watched the house fill with the thick, fog-like, white smoke. Passing the living room, the humans dropped where they sat, flopping over on each other haphazardly. The plate that Tomoyo had been carrying smashed loudly on the floor when she landed, muffins rolling everywhere; thankfully she avoided being cut by the shards of the plate.

The spirits succumbed to sleeping spell last of all. Their glows dimming until they hardly held a light at all, they gently fell against each other and slithered to the floor gracefully- well, most of them, anyways. With almighty coughs and snorts, the Twins of Misery gave into sleep and crashed into each other face first, dropping to the floor like sacks of potatoes. They sprawled out on the floor so haphazardly that Nightmare was forced to leap over them, stumbling as his foot tangled in his robes when he landed.

He dove the last few feet for the door, flinging it open and throwing himself onto the front lawn, the feel of the cold night air was welcoming against his flesh. As fast as he could, he got up from the lawn and slammed the door closed, shutting in the thick white smoke. Now that he was outside, Nightmare took in a deep breath, glancing around the dark night for nothing in particular, just looking into the shadows. Deciding that the roof was the best place to watch over the dreams of the inhabitants of the house, Nightmare took to the air.

Mirror was out, high above the house, tending to the shield. When she saw Nightmare floating up to the roof she gave him a wave but didn't come down, her task of keeping the shield as strong as possible was far too important. Nightmare waved back halfheartedly, landing on the roof without a sound. He slipped his black and blue striped bat patterned outer robe off his shoulders and held it out before him, letting the wind pick it up.

Gazing out over the dark expanse of fallen night he whispered into the wind, "a night without nightmares." The words floated in the night air like a whispered spell.

Suddenly, his robe began to grow, billowing larger and larger as the wind continued to toss it. The bats in the pattern came alive in the magic, fluttering over the cloth silently, following the waves in the wind like fish in water. Within seconds the robe grew into a flowing blanket large enough to cover the entire house. With the edge that he held, Nightmare lifted it up high into the air like a banner then dragged it down harshly so it hit the house in a flurry of bats and folds of cloth, sealing itself instantly to the house as it came in contact with it. With the dream catcher in place, the spirit took a deep breath of night air, savoring it.

"Good night, everyone," he said quietly. "Sweet dreams."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Realm of the Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran tossed anxiously on the bed as he slept, another nightmare overtaking his dream world. His face contorted into expressions of pain and every so often a whine or sob would issue from his mouth. He was completely unaware of the audience he had. Seduce pursed her lips and brushed the cool cloth she had across the boy's forehead.

"Poor boy," she cooed gently. "I wish Nightmare could travel to this world, he would be very helpful for something like this."

Syaoran responded with grunt, rolling to his side agitatedly, away from Seduce. She shook her head as she watched him wrap his arms tight around Sakura's body, bringing the transparent girl close to his chest and tucking her underneath his chin. You'd think he was a dragon hording treasure the way he held on to the little cherry blossom.

"Shh, Syaoran, she's not going anywhere," Seduce whispered soothingly. It made no difference, since he couldn't hear her in his sleep. His face contorted once again and he cried out as if something had just fatally wounded him, his entire body arched away from Sakura and his limbs shook with the intensity of the nightmare. "Oh, hey now- don't hurt her!" Seduce called out. She stood from her seat and reached over the bed to pry the warrior away from the Sakura. Sensing her presence as a threat, Syaoran unraveled himself from his embrace and swung his arm out, hitting Seduce square in the chest and throwing her back. Thankfully, she landed back in her cushy chair, no worse for wear.

The door to the room snapped open, admitting the Lord of the Realm of the Lost. He came in slowly, dragging something behind him. Seduce watched him with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds, straightening her kimono before the boy- er- man-spirit turned around and saw her in disarray.

"I thought you were asleep, Lost, what brings you in here?" She asked politely, rubbing between her breasts where Syaoran had punched her.

Lost grunted as he labored to drag the heavy object in. "New arrival," he gasped out. The 'new arrival' slowly came into a shaft of moonlight, revealing it to be a large, glassless mirror whose golden frame was carved to look like snakes.

"What an interesting acquirement," Seduce commented, before returning her attention to the fretting Syaoran. He sobbed somewhat in his sleep, but seemed unable to wake from whatever horror was haunting his sleep.

Lost pulled the mirror hard until it sat at the end of the bed, then he himself dropped onto the end of the bed and panted. "Oh, it's very- VERY! Interesting!" he gibbered excitedly, though he was out of breath. "The Mirror of True Form," he rubbed his hand gently over the frame, "it says that Sorrow and Illness had been playing hide-and-seek with it when they forgot where they hid it, and then forgot they were playing hide-and-seek at all."

"..." Seduce tipped her head. "In other words, they lost it."

"Um… yeah," Lost nodded. "So it was brought here, to the Realm of the Lost."

Seduce shook her head disapprovingly. "Those two, loosing something like that in a game of hide-and-seek; menaces, they are," she said while brushing back Syaoran's hair.

"But, don't you see, Seduce," Lost leapt up from the bed and bounded over to her. "It's a Mirror of _True Form_, if I go through it I can- I can get my body back- my real body! The one I was created with!" he exclaimed.

Seduced smiled grandly for the childish spirit. "Why, that sounds so wonderful Lost. I'm sure you'll want to use it as soon as possible."

Lost smiled dreamily. "Yeah, as soon as Miss Sakura and Mr Syaoran are awake to see…" For the first time he noticed the strain that his Master seemed to be under. "Is Mr Syaoran alright, Seduce?"

"Oh, the poor thing as been having nightmares ever since he went to sleep," Seduce sighed. "I'm getting really worried him, he doesn't appear able to wake up from these nightmares."

Lost tipped his head to the side, crawling up the bed and laying his hand gently on Syaoran's arm, the warrior tensed, ready to attack, but never did. "Mr Syaoran- wake up," he said quietly. Syaoran didn't budge. "Come on, please, get up," Lost squeaked, continuing to nudge his master. Still, Syaoran gave no sign of waking. Lost leaned in close, rolling Syaoran so he was on his back and then kneeled over him to look down at his face. "You're scaring me, Mr Syaoran, please, just wake up… come on, wake up!" he whispered, sniffling- then he froze. "Seduce, do you smell that?"

Seduce sniffed the air, catching a heavy, sweet smell in the room. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know- but it's coming from Mr Syaoran," Lost said, leaning in and sniffing the air. "Miss Sakura too…"

Seduce sat back in her chair- the smell was very relaxing; it made her feel very drowsy. But- if she went to sleep there was a chance she could just fade out… "Lost, get away from them!" Seduce yelled, grabbing the spirit by the back of his deep green outer robe and pulling him off the bed. "It's some sort of sleep spell leaking into your Realm through them!"

Lost gathered himself quickly, squeaking in shock. "Huh- how?" he cried.

"That's not important," she waved absently. "They may be under attack- perhaps Evil has them- or some other force… oh, who knows! Isn't there some way to find out what's happening over there, on earth?"

Syaoran twisted himself up in the sheets, giving off a guttural growl.

Lost leapt off the ground, positively in a panic. "I'll go back to my card, I'll find out what's happening!" he cried.

"No! If you do that you might get caught in the spell!" Seduce yelled.

"Then what are we going to do? What are we going to do!" Lost yelled back.

"I don't know! I don't- wait, I do!" Seduce waved her hands around emphatically. "Bring someone here- someone who should know what's going on!"

Lost whined loudly. "I _can't," _he cried, pulling at his hair. "That would mean breaking the rules, and I don't want to do that!"

Seduce made an impatient sound through her nose. "You've already broken all three laws of this world, what else could possibly happen to you if you brake one of them again!"

"I- uh-!" Lost scrambled to find a good retort. In the end, he dropped his head and sighed loudly. "Nothing," he admitted. "But, who should I bring? Sorrow and Illness- they're allowed here, I won't be breaking any rules by bringing them." Lost smiled hopefully.

"Those two don't know what day, year, month, or date it is- do you honestly think they'll be any help?" Seduce asked, her voice hissing.

Lost dropped the smile. "No…" he mumbled. "Then- who?"

Seduce pondered for only a short while before coming to a decision. "Nightmare," she said. "He'll serve a duel purpose here." She laid her hand on Syaoran's sweating forehand to make it clear what his duel purpose would be.

Lost relented, sagging pitifully. "Okay- I'll bring the big jerk here…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare sat atop his outer robe as it served as the dream catcher for the household. He rested his head wearily in his hands as he slouched over, his elbows propped on his knees. This was going to be a long night, sitting in absolute silence with nothing to do but buffer bad dreams away from a house whose occupants were like magnets to nightmares with their minds so full of demons and the like.

Without warning, a dizzying feeling settled over the spirit. He felt as if he were being pulled upwards at a very fast speed then jerked in all directions, as if someone was lost and not quite sure where to direct him. The world distorted around him, the dark night blurring, then finally fading out completely. A heavy weight settled in the spirit's chest and he dropped, fast, unexpectedly hitting a hard, cold floor.

As soon as his head was clear, Nightmare shot to his feet in a defensive position. His navy eyes narrowed, adjusting to the white moonlight that cascaded into the room he now stood in. What hit him first was the overwhelming feeling of his Masters' auras crashing into his, reaching for him, and he reached back desperately. He dropped his guard completely and ran to where he knew Sakura and Syaoran were.

In a bed that sat on platform in the strange room, Sakura and Syaoran slept side by side, just as Nightmare had placed them in Eriol's house. His heart sank as he took in their conditions- Sakura completely transparent and Syaoran tossing around on the bed, in the midst of another nightmare.

Without hesitation, Nightmare reached out and laid his hand upon Syaoran brow, soothing away the dream demons that invaded the poor boys mind. His twitching and tossing soon quieted, Syaoran lulling off into a deep, unmovable sleep. The traces of the sweet, Endless Sleep smoke haunted over the humans' figures, telling Nightmare exactly why Syaoran had not awoken from his nightmares, as he should have.

"Damned candle," he cursed.

"Thank goodness you were able to help the poor boy," a female voice said with obvious relief in her voice. Why did that voice sound so familiar? "He was having such a terrible time sleeping."

"And he can't wake up!" Another voice piped in.

Nightmare spun on his heel, his fists up, ready for a fight. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly. "Why have you brought me here?"

A scarlet haired spirit stepped into the moonlight, no shadow forming at her feet. "You know us, Nightmare. We need your help."

Nightmare tensed, staring in disbelief at the apparition that stood before him. "Seduce? I don't believe it… I- I heard that you were here, but- well, you look so- so _alive_!" he exclaimed, his voice mystified. His gaze narrowed quickly. "But you're not the one who brought me here. Where is the pip-squeak?"

"Here…" came a miserable reply. A blond spirit stepped into the moonlight, tall and hansom with big blue eyes that looked way too young for his looks. Nightmare did a double take of the boy-turned-man, eyes wide in surprise; Lost certainly had changed since the last time he had seen him two nights ago.

"Pip-squeak- Lost-? Is that you?" Nightmare asked, shock clearly written over his face. "How?"

Seduce stepped in, waving the questions off. "It's a long story- one that we don't have time for. What's important now is what is going on with the others, are they under attack? Has Evil found them- or has Fear attacked? Is that why Syaoran is unable to wake? What kind of spell are they using?" she fired off her questions in rapid order, worry painfully evident on her face.

It took a few moments for Nightmare to process the questions. "We're not under attack, yet," he replied slowly. "Neither Fear or Evil has found us yet, so we're safe until then-."

"Then why can't Mr Syaoran wake up?" Lost squeaked.

"Because of An Endless Sleep spell that Eriol placed over the house so that everyone would be able to rest properly- Syaoran is most likely caught up with the spell." Nightmare explained. "Eriol placed me in charge of everyone's dreams tonight, so no one would have nightmares, but my dream catcher would do nothing for Syaoran here…"

"Eriol?" Seduce repeated the name in question. "That name sounds familiar…"

Lost laid a hand on her arm. "He's Clow Reed's reincarnation," he whispered reverently. Seduce nodded in understanding.

"I'm only glad that I placed a dream catcher over the house before you two spirited me off to this Realm- _which is against the laws of this world, might I add-_ so I don't have to worry about them having nightmares. I've soothed away Syaoran's nightmares as well, so he won't be in any further distress tonight. I don't see any other purpose for bringing me here, or keeping me here for that matter, so, if you would be so kind as to return me as soon as possible it would be very much appreciated. I still need to stand guard to watch for Rage." Nightmare stated, clearly expecting to be sent back that very second.

Seduce and Lost shared confused glances. "Rage?" Seduce prompted curiously.

Nightmare's face fell considerably. "You don't know…" he sighed sadly, dropping his gaze so he didn't have to look Seduce in the eye.

"Know what?" she inquired.

Nightmare ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "You don't know what happened to Fear," he said quietly. "I guess I'm going to have to get you two caught up…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran floated in a strange vortex of color, swirling around rapidly, a rainbow of shifting and spinning color. He existed in the very center of the windless whirlwind, watching as color moved before his eyes in a disorientating fashion. Even if he closed his eyes, the color still beat in on him, boring down on him like rain in a storm.

Vaguely, Syaoran remembered that he had been trapped in a hellish world before he was here. There had been darkness and demons, he remembered watching everyone he knew and loved be destroyed right before his eyes. No matter how hard he fought the onslaught on beasts, he was never strong enough or fast enough to keep up with his relentless attackers.

At the very moment when Evil himself was baring down on the warrior to take the finally blow that would end Syaoran's life, it all stopped, as easily as that; the darkness faded, the demons dispersed, and suddenly Syaoran found himself here, in this vortex of color.

He dared opening his eyes again, only to find that the vortex was gone. He now stood in the middle of someone's front lawn; a quick glance around told him that it was Eriol's front lawn he stood on. But- it was different, in a strange way; standing on the front lawn next to him was a tall rack with a giant day calendar hanging from it. The pages slowly began to turn- January first, 2nd, 3rd, it flipped faster as Syaoran watched- February 23rd, 24th, 25th, it passed over March and April in a flash and suddenly came to a complete halt on May 3rd. Nothing was written on the grand expanse of white paper that signified May 3rd, but Syaoran couldn't help feel that there was some definite significance to the day. Curiously, cautiously, he reached out and brushed the smooth paper with his fingertips, only to jump back at the page ignited, hot orange flame licking up through the paper and charring it black. Syaoran stared that the pile of ash at his feet.

An unsettling feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

To his left, a large sundial sat atop a carved pillar of marble. Even without the sun, since the sky was clouded over in a blanket of blackness, there was a shadow in the dial and it was moving on its own. It spun faster and faster around the face of the dial, becoming a dark blur as Syaoran watched in fascination. He reached out the dial; the same curiosity that made him touch the calendar compelled him to lay his hand upon the cool surface of the sundial. The moment he did, it shattered, the spinning shadow hand stopping at the highest point of the face before it disappeared and allowed the face of the dial to become chips of rubble.

Syaoran jumped back, drawing his hand close to his chest as if he had been burned. What kind of world was in he now?

Before he had time to think about it, the world changed, and he found himself in a bedroom. A thick, white fog swirled through the room. He surveyed the room warily, his amber eyes trying to pierce through the blank whiteness, until his gaze landed on himself laying in a bed, next to a Sakura who was not transparent in the least. _Where in the world was he? _Carefully, he reached out to stroke the angel's face, only to be shocked to find out that he could not feel her.

The house shook violently under his feet and an unearthly wailing roar filled his ears.

The window, which strangely was already shattered, filled with an oozing black tar, dripping into the room. It slowly formed into a woman's form, then the features solidifying into a creature that looked exactly like Sakura. Behind her, Pain entered, his chest chipped for some reason, but looking as vile as ever. He held out a large black fan, sweeping it through the air to keep the white smoke at bay. The Sakura look-alike smirked, looking around the room with little interest until her eyes fell on the bed, on Sakura.

"Don't you touch her!" Syaoran growled, stepping the way of the two demons, only to have them ignore him and then step through him.

The floor rattled as a giant black dragon ripped open the house, roaring and hissing, raining acidic blood and spit on the occupants of the house. No one moved though. They remained limp and unconscious, even as the beast grabbed them and crushed them in his claws.

Syaoran howled in fury, split between leaping to attack the dragon and turning to attack the two demons enclosing upon his Sakura. The decision came easily as the evil Sakura grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair and jerked her face up, leaning down to meet her upturned lips. Syaoran lunged at them, but fell right through their bodies. He hit the wall with a dull thump, turning only in time to watch in horror as the sleeping Sakura's lips sealed to the evil one's. The cherry blossom glowed bright, her mouth opening wider as a bright sphere of glowing pink energy left her, and was swallowed by evil Sakura; the rest of Sakura's heart was now gone.

Right before his very eyes, Syaoran watched his Sakura die.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A surge of power shot through Syaoran, shattering the heavy spell that held him asleep. His desire to protect Sakura was stronger than the spell's ability to keep him asleep. He shot up from the bed in a flurry of sheets and curses, Lost, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, was thrown down and forced to roll before he was trampled by Syaoran. The warrior barely let his feet touch the ground before leapt off the platform to the floor, his eyes darting wildly. He only vaguely saw what was around him; Lost scrambling to get up, Seduce sitting in a chair with her head down, crying but not truly crying, and Nightmare, standing out on the crystal balcony as bright morning light streamed in.

"I have to get back to my body, now!" Syaoran roared.

"Syaoran, how- how can you be awake?" Nightmare stuttered as he ran into the room.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "How can you be here?" he asked sardonically, not having time to deal with stupid questions. If what the premonition had shown him was correct, then Evil and the others would be attacking today, at noon, and judging by the light streaming in though the balcony doors, it was nearly noon.

The three spirits stared at their master in surprise and confusion, his agitated aura lashing out at them as they stared at him.

"Look, I can't explain right now, but I know what's going to happen! At exactly noon today a giant black dragon will attack Hiiragisawa's house at the same time that Evil and Pain come and steal the rest of Sakura's heart! Everyone will die if you don't send me back this instant!" Syaoran yelled.

Seduce burst into tears when the giant black dragon was mentioned.

"Are you sure about this, Syaoran?" Nightmare asked anxiously.

"YES!" Syaoran replied emphatically, his voice hissing. He was in no mood to be questioned.

"It's already quarter to twelve!" Lost wailed, looking to the misplaced Rolex watch he summoned to check the time.

Nightmare jumped on the spirit. "Send me back first, Lost!" he demanded, holding him by the front of his green robe. "I have to blow out the candle to brake the spell and wake everyone!"

Syaoran raked his hands through his chocolate hair, mussed from tossing in his sleep. "We only have fifteen minutes!" He cried exasperatedly.

Nightmare's fists tightened on Lost's robe. "Send me back now, pip-squeak, or I'll put your Card through a paper shredder!" he hissed dangerously.

Lost squealed in panic, struggling to get away from Nightmare, and now thanks to his bigger size, he managed to shuck the navy spirit off. "Okay, give me a second! I can't just snap my fingers and "poof!" you back! I've never had to bring "not lost" things here- so I've never had to send them back; it'll take a minute!" he cried, clearly under pressure and terrified of what would happen if he failed.

Seduce remained in her chair, staring sadly at the three men. She wiped her eyes of the excess water that pooled in them and sniffled sadly. How could her dear Fear become the beast that Nightmare had described? It wasn't possible! And, yet, something told that it was true- that her love had let himself be completely consumed and transformed into a being with no room for the love that he once held so dear. New, unbidden tears fell from her ruby eyes.

Lost took in a deep breath, letting it slowly, clearing is mind. He focused on Nightmare, the spirit's being and presence, imagining it being displaced from his world like Lost could do whenever he wished. But he felt resistance as he focused, the thing that he had been afraid of, Nightmare was one who was not lost and so the Realm of the Lost had latched onto him and now it was refusing to let him go. Lost scrunched his face in intense concentration, visualizing pushing Nightmare out of this Realm and forcing him back to earth.

A surprised yelp cut through the silence of the room. When Lost opened his eyes, Nightmare was gone. With relief written over his face that sending Nightmare back had worked, Lost allowed himself to fall forward, hitting the ground.

"Lost! Lost, this is no time to rest, you need to send me back too!" Syaoran said, kneeling over the spirit and rolling him over so that he lay on his back.

"Give me a second," Lost mumbled, trying to regain his energy. If it had taken this much out of him to return Nightmare, how much would it take for him to return Syaoran?

Syaoran nodded reluctantly. "Just hurry," he grunted, glancing worriedly over at Sakura. "We don't have much time left."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rage growled to himself as he lifted himself out of the debris of the Kinomoto household, his right eye had finally stopped bleeding and now sat in his eye socket as a damaged, bloody mess. Pain was nowhere to be seen, he left long ago to report the bad news to Evil. Hatred boiled in his blood like a toxin as his mind repeated over and over the battle between him and the trio of little upstarts that had thought they could fight him. Yue had managed to destroy his right eye. He bared his fangs angrily, bit of golen lion fur caught between his razor sharp teeth.

"**Bastards, damn them to hell,"** he cursed, shaking off bits off house that got caught in his scales. **"Now how am I going to find the card captors?"**

A cold wind swept through the streets, bringing with it the stench of humans and fear. One scent unparticular stood out amongst the others- one human's scent; it was the smell of blood, drops of it, leading away in a trail that headed towards the outskirts of Tomoeda. A feral grin spread across Rage's ugly face as he lurched forward, stalking the scent of Toya's blood through Tomoeda.

**"I've got you now…"** He hissed. There was no way that he was going to mess up this time. With hate and rage fueling him, he hunted his goal with a hunger that bored on insane obsession; his blood red eyes were alight with maniacal desire to kill. **"You're not getting away this time," **he muttered. **"Oh no, I'll find you this time, card captors, and when I do, I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."**

Rage moved through the streets without a care for what he was crushing of throwing out of his way. The houses stood dark and abandoned around him, their occupants had long since left. Tomoeda itself appeared desolate now, no house without its fair share of damage, the streets a mess of cracked pavement and swamped with sewage, car alarms blared, some houses were in a blaze, and the fear-feeding demons were thriving in the dark shadows of the town.

Tomoeda was no more.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Demons' Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil raised his head towards the black morning sky, the day so dark it appeared to be still night. "He's on the move," he hissed. "This time, I don't want any screw ups, I'm going to pay that whore and her warrior a visit, personally."

Pain looked up from the ground where he was sprawled out, staring up at Evil without any expression on his face. The spirit had dutifully reported Rage's failure in battle, even going as far as to mention Rage's now damaged right eye, only to have Evil's fury wrought on him.

Though Sakura's body was slim and fine featured, Evil was not one who was at all weak. Pain suffered through attack after attack, being thrown clear across the clearing to being dragged along in the dirt. He was lashed by dark magic, spit on, and verbally berated with every kind curse possible. Though he was a spirit of pain, and on some deep, perverse level, kind of enjoyed being kicked around by Evil, by the break of morning Pain was beginning to get tired from all the abuse he was taking. He was thankful Rage had finally decided to get up, serving as a distraction to Evil so he would stop his attacks.

Evil's face twisted as a set of midnight wing burst from his back. They were undefined and made of black tar at dripped and oozed, but when he flapped them once they enabled his body to shoot up into the air. He marveled his beautiful female body in flight; it floated in the air just right- absolutely perfect.

Pain admired him from below- what a sight it was to see such a dark angel rise amongst the treetops. He licked his lips hungrily, tracking Evil's movement with his copper eyes.

"Don't just stand there, Pain," Evil snorted, seeing the spirit on the ground watching him. "Get up, you're coming with me."

Pain grunted, pushing himself into a standing position. It took a few seconds to summon the energy but he eventually got off the ground, making his way up to Evil. As he floated up about even with the other demon, Evil reached out and ran his tapered fingertip along Pain's cracked face, damaged from all the abuse he had taken during the night.

"My poor Pain, I can't have you going around like that," Evil cooed, flying closer to the orange spirit. "I'm going to have to fix you up." He sealed his soft womanly lips against Pain's and let dark energy flow from him to the other spirit. Pain reveled in the sensation, the kiss, the power, _everything_ he was feeling.

Suddenly, being kicked around all night was worth it.

Evil pulled back slowly, smirking at the lustful look that filled Pain's eyes. He teased the spirit by licking his lips and then taking off, flying higher into the air in the direction that Rage was in. Pain snapped himself out of his daze and followed after Evil. When they were high above the town, Pain was overcome by the urge to look down at the clock that stood proudly in the town's square.

11:53

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	32. Facing Fear, Part 1

Hello! Thank you for the more than kind reviews you gave me! Forgive me for the huge author's note below but is a necessary evil that must be read to clear up confusion.

**A note to help confusion, please read the following, please: **I don't want to annoy anyone, but one reviewer had two questions, and if one person did, I'm sure there is more wondering the same things. Okay, the deal with Evil and Pain; does Evil have a gender and is Pain gay? Not to get philosophical on you or whatever, but what truly makes a girl a girl and a guy a guy? Is the mind or the body? Since the beginning, I have always referred to Evil as a "he", when, technically, he didn't really have a body to give a gender to, it was just easier calling him "him" instead of "it". I've tried to make Evil, as a bodiless spirit, as genderless as possible. He was just plain evil, no girly evil or manly evil about it: just evil. But, at this point in the story, Evil _has_ a body, a most definitely female body. That doesn't change the way he acts or thinks or anything like that; it just means he has a body that is female, which looks like Sakura. His mind is still genderless, but he's manipulative enough to know that he can use his new female body to get what he wants if he flaunts it around enough. I'll continue to call him a "he", even though his body is a "she" and his mind is an "it", if this causes confusion, I'm really sorry.

…

Oh, right, and about Pain. **No,** **he is not gay**. He is a _male_ spirit attracted to the _female_ body of another spirit. Before this he has _never_, nor will _ever_, be attracted to Evil in a romantic way. That's just icky- I don't have anything against being gay, hell- if it wasn't for my love of men I might've turned out gay! But, a romantic relationship between those two particular characters would just be plain icky! It makes my skin twitch. What I was really going for with the Sakura and Syaoran doppelgangers was that no matter the form, spirit, or mind of the creatures, _A Syaoran_ will always be attracted to _A Sakura_, and vice versa. It's just the way the world works. Soul mates and true love and all that...

Yep. That's about it. Hope I cleared things up for you, if not… sorry, I'll try harder. Please, just read the story before I screw you up completely.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 32

Facing Fear, Part 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare's return to Earth

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightmare wavered as he reappeared back on earth, dizzy and disorientated, and he managed to fall over on his side. His head was pounding and the world spinning around as a dark blur. He didn't bother to shake his head, that would only make the headache worse, but he did struggle to push himself up, slipping on his long sleeves and landing on his chin. In that instant, when a small tuff of damp grass went up his nose, Nightmare realized that Lost hadn't dumped him back where he had taken him. There was no grass on Eriol's roof. Panic shot through the spirit as he surged up from the ground, valiantly ignoring how the world churned before his eyes.

_Where was he?_

His dark navy eyes scanned through the darkness, hoping against hope that there was some sort of landmark that he would recognize, but, alas, nothing was familiar. It was all dark shadows of trees and flashes of movement from the animals that lived by the dark of night.

"Damn that pip-squeak!" Nightmare cursed angrily, searching desperately through the night.

Something overhead caught his eye, a bright spot amongst the inky darkness that was the clouded sky. Nightmare squinted, focusing on the dim light in the air, hanging too low to be a star or plane and far too big to be a firefly… Nightmare tensed up for a fight, thinking it may be an attacking demon, but as it turned out, it was only Mirror floating high in the air, still going about her appointed duties.

"The hell-?" Nightmare questioned breathlessly, dropping his defensive stance. He spun on his heel, relatively sure of what he was going to see behind him. Sure enough, his guess was right: there was Eriol's house, enshrouded in the black blue of Nightmare's dream catching robe, silent and ominous. Nightmare had been sent back to Eriol's back yard.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Nightmare mentally shoved aside the crash of embarrassment that hit him and ran for the house. As he skidded to a halt at the billowing barrier that he himself had placed on the house, Nightmare grabbed a fistful of the cloth and ripped it forcefully from the house. There was a great flurry of flapping cloth as the giant blanket flew off the house, shrinking rapidly as whipped wildly in the air, mixing with the thick billows of white smoke as it now poured from the uncovered broken windows. The spirit didn't even wait for his robe to shrink back to normal before he was dragging it on and running for the back door of the house.

With a deep breath, Nightmare flew into the house, running blindly through the thick smoke. It was easy enough to find the back room where Eriol had lit the Endless Sleep candle; the doorway was a foggy, dark shape through the white smog, all of the white smoke billowing from the doorway. Thankfully, the hallway to it was completely clear of sleeping bodies, so Nightmare had no fear of treading on anyone.

The candle sat as a hot, bright light in the room, it's black wax body nearly completely melted away. Leaping over Eriol's fallen body in a single bound, Nightmare came up on the candle fast and blew out all the air in his body until every wick on the candle was dead and black.

The effect of the candle going out was immediate, the smoke cleared rapidly as the spell dissipated, and soon Nightmare was able to see his own pointy shoes again. He was also able to take in a deep breath of air, a slightly sweet scent barely lingering in the room, and not even feel drowsy. But, he quickly shook himself out of his amazement; this was no time to mess around with stupid things like being able to breathe and see, he had to wake the people in the house as fast as possible, starting with Eriol.

In much the same fashion that Nightmare had grabbed Lost minutes before, the spirit dived on the sleeping Eriol, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him until the sorcerer's glasses flew off. "Eriol! Eriol, there is no time; you must get up! Rage is coming, as well as Evil and Pain! Come on, you have to get up! Now!" Nightmare's voice was loud, shocking the deep silence of the house greatly.

Eriol's dark eyes snapped open, reacting to the violent shaking by shoving his hands out in front of him, throwing Nightmare back. He felt rested, albeit a bit disorientated, and took in Nightmare's disheveled appearance with slow comprehension, noting everything looked unusually blurry. "What's happening-?" he asked confusedly, fumbling around him for his fallen glasses.

"They're coming!" Nightmare howled. "Evil, Pain, and Rage are coming!" His eyes darted wildly over the room, landing on the antique grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the large room.

11:55

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rage in Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The trail of blood he followed made his hunt all too easy, it was like being lead by the hand right to where he wanted to go. He salivated at the thought of crushing the warrior's body in his jaws, feeling the blood gush into his mouth, warm and wet, sweet with magic and terror. And the taste of the cherry blossom, what a delicacy she would be when he wrapped his forked tongue around her slight body and squeezed the very breath out of her body; it would be like holding sugar itself, in its purest form, in his mouth, letting his acidic saliva burn it away. Delicious. Mouth watering.

Deep gouges burned into the ground where he drooled.

The blood from the human that smelled so much like Sakura continued right on passed the edge of the busy Tomoeda town, heading over the trees towards to the outskirts where the large mansions were built. Rage growled, turning his head up to survey the black, churning sky. It would be faster if he took that route, the sky was the fastest way to his sweet revenge. From his back, Rage's razor edged wings shot out furiously, and with two loud beats of his wings he was lifted into the air and sent careening toward his destination.

As his nose guided him, he quickly became aware of two new scents that were quickly growing stronger, obviously meaning these "somethings" were coming up fast. It didn't take long for Rage to recognize the scents of the two demons, all too familiar to him, Pain and Evil. Not too long after the identity of the demons was known to the beast did the actual demons show up at his sides, Pain on his left, looking better than the last time Rage had seen him, with fewer cracks in his chest and a radiating, powerful feeling coming off of him. And Evil- Rage had to turn his head to see Evil since his right eye was gone, and had to do a double take to make sure that it really wasn't Sakura flying beside him on a set of oozing tar-like wings. The scent was of Evil, but the body- the body was the spitting image of the sorceress named Kinomoto Sakura. When had Evil acquired a body- especially one that looked so much like the woman Rage was out to slaughter?

Evil turned his head, showing his pretty female face to Rage and the displeased scowl that marred its features. The powerful being didn't even have to say a word to voice his anger; Rage felt it in the pit of his stomach. It was a roiling, sick feeling that made him want to vomit. Evil turned his body upward, soaring above Rage and flying along the top of Rage's long spiked back. Rage flinched when Evil's slight, feminine weight landed on his back, in a vulnerable spot that was not covered in thorns or boney spikes. Evil's tar-like wings tucked themselves into his back and he settled himself on Rage's back much like Seduce used to, probably sitting that way only to bring up the painful memories for the beast.

"I am not pleased with your failure, Rage," Evil hissed, his voice coming out as his and Sakura's at the same time. Rage tensed, his wings faltering in their beat. Pain flicked his eyes over to the pair to watch with interest, brushing back his messy bronze hair to get a better view.

Rage growled, his blood red eyes flicking back to the demon on his back. **"I didn't think you would be," **Rage replied darkly. He didn't bother to ask about the new body, if Evil wanted to something about it, he would. **"I'm not going to fail again, I swear."**

Evil's face broke into a malevolent grin, his sharp, poison green eyes flashing. "Good," he hissed. "But, there's been a change of plans- I want to get to the card captors first. You take out the rest of the house."

Rage practically threw Evil off his back. **"You can't be serious! They killed Seduce; I deserve to avenge her death! I want to kill them for what they did!"**

Evil frowned, his delicate, small hand reaching down to Rage's back with the pretense of stroking it, only to have his hand sink into the black scales up to his elbow. Rage howled in pain as fire shot through his entire body. Evil's essence moved within him like writhing snakes, spreading through his body like cancer, going to his very soul and hold of it as if it were nothing.

With power that was completely unnecessary, Evil twisted Rage's dark and shriveled soul until the fire that roared in Rage's veins became so hot that black spots appeared in his vision; his body became paralyzed. He plummeted to the earth. Pain for Evil to get him off Rage's back before he crashed with the beast, but Evil held up his hand to ward off the other demon. He removed his arm out of Rage's back, laying his palm upon the shining black scales. With a great sweep of his giant wings, Rage regained his mobility, struggling to regain his lost altitude before he crashed.

The new grin that painted Evil's lips was smug and dark, he knew he got his point across; that display was just a warning not to question or disobey his word. Evil was still in power; he called the shots, no one else. _"I gave you this power, Rage, and I can take it away just as easily, so do as I say or I will take everything away from you. Do I make my self clear?"_ the demon hissed.

Pain smirked, watching the proceedings with interest- and a little bit of amusement. The normally arrogant and pompous dragon he had known for hundreds of years had suddenly been taken off of his high horse and put in his place. The light in the dragon's red eyes went out, becoming dull with defeat, and he bowed his giant head.

"**Yes," **Rage replied, gritting his fangs.

"Good, because we're here," Evil hissed. He patted Rage on a random horn as he stared out over the vast expanse of darkness towards the spots of light in the distance, light spilling from the windows of a mansion steeped in magical power. An obvious barrier stood around the house, powered by an insignificant female spirit who was watching their approach with wide, fearful eyes. On the front lawn of the mansion, a pair of very familiar looking twins were running around, screaming.

"_There's no time!" _**"It's eleven fifty-nine!" **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Realm of the Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran paced the room like a caged animal, his amber eyes darting everywhere. Every once in awhile he would glance at Lost, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning against wall. The warrior growled agitatedly as he watched Lost; the Lord of the Realm of the Lost breathed hard as he tried desperately to regain his strength, his blue eyes staring back at Syaoran sadly.

"Lost, do you think you've regained enough power, yet?" Seduce inquired. She now held the Rolex watch in her hands, since neither boy could be trusted with it. Lost had continued to cry every time he glanced down at the face, and Syaoran had nearly crushed the expensive watch when he had held it in his hand. "It- it's getting late."

Syaoran stopped his pacing, his eyes glinting in the bright light of the Realm. "What time is it?" he asked sharply.

Seduce pressed her lips together tightly, clenching the Rolex in her fist. She refused to tell.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes; he was in no mood to deal with defiance, not with Sakura's life on the line. "Tell me the time now, Seduce, or I'll be passing your ghost on to the next world personally," he threatened, his voice giving away that he meant every word he said.

Seduce swallowed hard, dropping her ruby eyes to the watch. "Eleven… eleven fifty-nine," she stuttered, knowing what would happen next.

Syaoran's eyes widened, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He spun around to face Lost, practically jumping on him. "Send me back, now!" he roared.

Lost cowered against the wall, still not sure that he had regained enough strength. "Mr Syaoran, please, give me a second!" he begged, raising his hands to ward off his master.

"You heard the time, Lost! We have a minute left and then Sakura will have the rest of her heart taken from her and she will die!" Syaoran yelled. "Do you want that? Do you want Evil to take the rest of her heart?"

Tears flooded Lost's eyes. "No! I would never want Miss Sakura to die!" he squealed, scrambling up from the floor. "I just don't want to get you suck between here and Earth when I send you back!"

Seduce intervened at this point. "Well, hold on now. Syaoran, you said that in your premonition everyone was still under the Endless Sleep spell when the demons attacked?" Syaoran nodded. "Then, maybe you've already changed what happened in your vision. Nightmare has probably already awakened everyone, they could be fighting the demons off as we speak- it could be enough to buy us some time before Evil finds your bodies and takes Miss Sakura's heart."

"Or, it could just mean that everyone dies awake and sooner!" Syaoran hissed. Seduce looked as if Syaoran had slapped her. He took in her expression and sighed, raking his hands through his mussed hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he mumbled pitifully. "I- I just want to get back to my body as soon as possible."

Lost reached out nervously to touch Syaoran's shoulder. The warrior jumped, something passing over his face as he looked at the now adult Lost. He placed his hands on spirit's shoulders, which now stood even with his own, and they locked eyes, sunset amber meeting ocean blue. "I can't lose her, Lost." Syaoran stated with the utmost seriousness. "I know you understand me when I say that I won't be able to go on if I lose her, she means everything to me, just as she means everything to you spirits. Please, Lost, just try to send me back, before Evil gets to her and we never see her again."

Lost swallowed hard, he knew exactly what Syaoran was saying to him. His expression changed slowly from being fearful and distressed into a very determined and adult face, someone who knew exactly what had to be done. "Okay, I'll send you back, Mr Syaoran," Lost said. "I'll give it everything I got."

Silently, Syaoran thanked the spirit, backing away two steps to give the boy room to work his magic.

Lost took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing once again, this time on his Master. Syaoran stood stock still, watching. Silence settled over the room like a heavy weight, even the sounds of the distant ocean became mute as Lost concentrated on sending Syaoran's soul back into his body. The grip that the Realm of the Lost had on Syaoran was very strong, the Realm had seeped itself deep into the human's soul and taken a tight grip like a greedy child latches onto a toy.

'Okay, send him back, send his back, send him back…' Lost repeated his mantra in his head for strength. There was a burning in his chest as he pried loose the bonds that held Syaoran's soul, it was hot and expanding. 'Send him back, send him back, send him back.' His Realm was proving very stubborn in letting his Master go, the more Lost pried at the grip it had on Syaoran, the more the Realm seemed to hold on tighter.

Syaoran felt the tug-of-war going on around him. The grabbing magic of the Realm held him tight and Lost's fleeting magic zipping around in the air, pulling here and there to try and tug him free. A cold sweat broke out over his body, fear seeping into his soul; what if he wasn't able to leave anymore? What if he had stayed too long and the Realm never let him go? Desperately, Syaoran looked over to Sakura for strength. He had to get out of the Realm of the Lost for her sake!

To help Lost along, Syaoran summoned what magic he had and began pushing at the loosened magical bonds that surround him. They resisted, of course, so Syaoran shoved harder, feeling Lost pick up on the extra help and his bright blue magic diving in to drag at the bonds. Push-Pull-Push-Pull: a constant rhythm that seemed to be futile and unending: the Realm of the Lost did not want to let go of its prize.

Suddenly, Syaoran was aware of a constant pulling in his chest, where his heart was. It shocked him at first and made him think he was having a heart attack, but when he didn't keel over Syaoran realized that this was the beginning of being sent back. Before his eyes the room was beginning to blur and an unexplainable dizziness crept over him. Lost gasped suddenly and Syaoran's body suddenly seized up, a loud crack reverberating the air as the magic around him shattered. An unexplainable hard jerk came from within his chest then everything went black.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's House

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The clocks of the house sounded throughout the mansion's halls as it struck high noon.

The echoing noise was cold and haunting.

Everything within Eriol's being turned cold. Their time was up; he could feel the demons lurking just beyond the barrier that surrounded his mansion.

The other occupants of the mansion were frozen as the listened to the clocks chime in chaotic order, each one going through its own motions of bringing on high noon. Everyone knew the significance of this time; when they had been awoken from their sleep there had been a rushed explanation from Nightmare.

Watery, Windy and the other Sakura Spirits grouped together, preparing themselves for the impending battle. The two guardians that were left, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, tensed, feeling the auras of the demons closing in. The poor mundanes, unable to sense the auras of the demons, looked lost and fearful as they listened to the clocks; they knew what was coming but didn't know where to go or what to do.

Tomoyo crept up to Eriol and took his hand cautiously, seeking some sign that it was going to be alright, a sign not to be scared. All she got was a gentle squeeze of her hand, no smile, no comforting words; he was just as scared as she was. Then, slowly, Eriol pulled his hand away from hers, locking his sad eyes to her wide, frightened ones.

"Tomoyo, you have to go now," Eriol whispered, nudging his love in the direction of the stairs. The chimes of the clocks were drawing to an end.

She looked as if she were about to protest, but, remembering her promise to look after Sakura and Syaoran, bit back her words instead. Leaning forward, she captured Eriol's lips in a loving, desperate kiss, one that she used to memorize Eriol's taste and feel and smell, as he did to her. It was a silent, "come back to me" kiss. With words seeming inadequate for their moment, Tomoyo drew back slowly, smiling tearfully to her sorcerer before gathering her mundane friends and heading for the stairs.

Then the door burst open.

"_Theeeeeeeeeeeeey're-!" _**"Heeeeeeeeeeeeere!"**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil sneered down at the house, his eyes darting from window to window in search of his precious Sakura prize. The auras within the house were frantic and wild, the magical beings rushing to the front door and the non-magical beings running for the second floor; why the second floor was a mystery to Evil, until the wisp of cherry pink magic brushed against his senses. Pink, pure magic…

"There you are," he hissed, slipping from Rage's back.

With Evil no longer piggy backing off him, Rage reared up and came crashing down on the barrier that surrounded the mansion. Mirror screamed, diving underneath the beast's massive paws and just managing to repel Rage.

With a smirk of amusement, Evil spread his tar like wings and flew off to circle around the barrier, motioning for Pain to follow him. With one glance at the ground where spirits were now filing out of the house, Pain followed after Evil.

In indignation, Rage reared once again, nostrils flaring, gaping maw opened wide, only to be met by a face full of water. He reeled back in surprise; fury quickly engulfing him as he realized that was the second time that he had been caught in the mouth by that damned water sprite.

Spitting out the cold liquid, he roared loudly, the screaming howl shaking the ground and making the Sakura Spirits tremble. Delicious.

Eriol burst from the front door as the scream filled the air, the sound waves nearly throwing him back into his house. An ice-cold feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach as the loud, chilling noise filled his ears. This was a thousand times worse than any scream the Twins of Misery could come up with. To his annoyance, the rest of the windows of his house exploded under the strain of Rage's roar, the glass flying inside with such a force the shards now stuck out from the walls. Before him, the spirits were beginning to buckle from the pressure.

'_I have to think of something quick!'_ Eriol desperately went through every offensive spell he knew, trying to think of one that would be effective on such a giant demon. Then something very strange happened- silver and gold over took his vision and he was suddenly looking into another battlefield. The land was barren and brown, huge gouges ripped out of the earth and what looked like pools of black and red blood splattered across the ground.

'_What in the world-?'_ Eriol drew back as his eyes settled on the tall figure before him. Even though his back was to Eriol, he knew instantly who it was; it was undeniable. "Clow Reed?" Eriol whispered. The ancient sorcerer sparred a single glance over his shoulder before turning back to the towering worm-beast that writhed in front of him.

"_Watch me…" _He seemed to say as he ran toward the beast. The worm reared, a gaping mouth lined with many rows of sharp teeth opened and let out an atrocious gurgling squeal like fingernails across a chalkboard. To Eriol's amazement, Clow Reed came to a halt feet away from the muddy brown creature and stretched out his arms, his hands forming complicated movements and symbols in the air. Frozen to the spot by whatever magic had brought him to this place in time, Eriol watched and memorized every movement his past self made, right down to the shifting of his feet and the last quick swipe in the air he made with his right hand. A blast of bright, hot air whipped around the powerful sorcerer, moving from him to the to screaming worm: as the magic hit it, the worm's many-fanged mouth was sealed and it was silenced completely. Without its voice, the beast keeled over and squirmed on the ground, hardly a threat without it teeth to use a weapons.

Clow Reed dropped his arms tiredly, turning slowing to where Eriol stood. _"Did you see what you needed?" _his eyes asked.

Before Eriol could reply, he was overtaken by silver and gold once again and he was thrown back into the present. Not even a second had passed by since he was gone. Rage's screaming roar hit him like a freight train, throwing him back slightly, but, thanks to Clow Reed, he now knew what to do.

Ignoring his guardians as they rushed to his sides with all their assembled exorcism talismans, Eriol ran for Rage, ignoring his pounding headache, and the screams to stop from Windy and Little. He skidded to a stop just inside the barrier, starring straight up at the towering monster that was Rage. Without hesitation, Eriol began the exact movements that he had seen Clow Reed go through, smoothly recalling each symbol and forming it with his hands. Only vaguely did Rage see what Eriol was doing, not in the least bit worried that it could do anything to him.

Until it was too late.

Upon the last sequence of gestures, a hot wind picked up around Eriol, churning sharply around him then throwing itself at Rage. The silence that now permeated the air felt even more shocking the roar.

Rage's lips sealed together, his eyes bulging in surprise when he realized that it was impossible to pry his mouth open again. _'**Bastard!'**_he cursed silently, dragging his claws over his mouth, drawing back scale, flesh, and bleeding black, but his lips refused to separate. **_'What the hell have you done?'_**

Eriol sank to his knees, feeling shaky and breathless. "That curse is powerful and ancient, Rage; Clow Reed himself used that curse on demons bigger than you." He panted, smirking to taunt the beast. "You're not breaking free of it any time soon."

Rage replied by ramming his skull into the barrier, and though it shook dangerously, it did not fall. Even without his voice, he could still attack; his whole body counted as a dangerous weapon! Turning himself swiftly, Rage brought his spiked tail around to whip against the barricade. With a satisfying crack, he made the barrier spark and hiss, Mirror withering under the pressure. He did it again and again, with murder burning in his eyes, each hit shrinking the barrier further, forcing everyone inside to back up.

Mirror was putting up a valiant struggle against Rage's relentless barrage, but she was quickly tiring against a demon of his caliber. She was weakening but still determined to stay in her card form and focus on the shield. Determination to protect Sakura and Syaoran shone proudly in her eyes. The other spirits, minus the hiding Twins of Misery, were already up and assisting their sister where they could, attacking Rage randomly to throw him off or lending their strength to Mirror.

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun rushed to Eriol's sides to drag him away from the fray.

"Master, what did you do?" Ruby Moon asked breathlessly. "I've never seen you perform a spell like that before."

Eriol slumped forward, leaning heavily on his sun staff. "That's- that's because I just learned it," he replied. "Thanks to Life and Death- and Clow Reed."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil landed in the backyard, just outside the barrier that surrounded the Hiiragisawa mansion. Sakura's heart was strongest on this side of the house; she was here somewhere…

From up on the second floor, lights flicked on and people rushed in front on the open, broken windows. No one took notice of the two doppelgangers that stood in the backyard. None of the humans who ran by were who Evil was looking for, so he paid little attention to them. Pain, on the other hand, recognized a few of them as being the brats he had encountered in front of Syaoran's apartment complex.

"I feel her, Pain, she's here- so close," Evil whispered, stretching out his hand until it brushed against the barrier. He searched each bedroom with his eyes, looking for any clue as to where his prize could be hiding; one room in particular that drew his attention, something about it made the pulling in his chest grow tighter- the portion of his stolen heart was trying to go to that room, which only meant one thing…

A sadistic grin spread over his features as a young, dark haired woman froze in the open window when she caught sight of the two demons in the yard. The dark violet lily in her hair sparked brightly and she threw the curtains closed so that Evil could no longer see into the room; no matter, he already knew where Sakura's body laid.

Even from the backyard, he could easily see the battle that was being fought on the front lawn, and how futilely the pathetic sorcerer and spirits fought against Rage's attacks on their barrier.

"Pain, come here," Evil commanded. The demon stepped up to Evil without hesitation. "Bring the barrier down." The demon commanded, as if asking Pain the simple task of opening a stuck jar lid.

Pain nodded, drawing his whip from his side and uncoiling it to let it snake along the ground. In truth, it really _was_ a simple task, for demons like them, at least. With a single glance towards Evil, Pain drew back his whip and swung it a couple time overhead to gather momentum then struck out at the magical barrier with a quick flick of his wrist.

The black leather sizzled as it came in contact with the energy, throwing hot red sparks into the air. Then the weapon sunk into through the magic like a hot knife through butter, forming a long gnash through the barrier. Gripping the jagged sides of the long rip, Pain pushed hard, ignoring the stinging in his palms, stretching the slash to its limits, feeling it resist. With Evil's poison green eyes on him, Pain pressed on, summoning just enough magic for the needed effect.

With a satisfying cry out outrage from Mirror, the demon-repelling shield came crashing down around everyone. There was a moment of shocked silence from out front, everyone too shocked that the barrier came down without explanation.

Evil laughed.

"Nice job," he said, waltzing by Pain.

"It was too easy," Pain replied humbly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The destruction of the barrier was too much for Mirror; she crumpled in the air and returned to her Card form. Shards of the barrier glittered like snow in the air before fading out. Slowly, realization struck everyone like a cold wave of ice water running down their spines; there was no longer a barrier between them… and Rage.

Rage twisted his face, one side of his mouth finally pried free from the silencing curse. **"Is that all you had, you worthless little worms?" **He growled, eyes flashing. **"Maybe it's time you felt my true power." **

Before anyone had a chance to counter, before Eriol could even invoke the power of one of his exorcizing talismans, Rage drew back and spread his wings. Although there was hardly any light in Tomoeda at the moment, it suddenly got a whole lot darker- and colder. The demon reared, calling out to his horde fear demons; the fire beasts and tree goblins, the soul stealers and shadow walkers, they melted out of the shadows and formed a frightening army around their master.

There was nowhere to run anymore. It was time for the true battle with Rage to begin.

"**It's time you felt fear consume your souls."**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	33. Facing Fear, Part 2

Links in a Chain

Chapter 33

Facing Fear, Part 2

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The mundanes were huddled in Sakura's room, crouched on the bed next to Sakura and Syaoran's still bodies. Chiharu was softly crying, held tight by a tense Takashi, while Rika and Naoko clutched each other for support. The battle that was going on outside the house filtered in painfully clear through the walls. Nightmare, who had been asked to stay with the humans and protect them, paced the room anxiously. He could sense the waging sides of light and dark battling it out on the front lawn, and yet he was stuck in the room, unable to fight. Sorrow and Illness, who had run at the first sign of Rage, played patty-cake on the floor, utterly oblivious to what was going on around them.

Fujitaka peered his head into the silent, tense room. "Is everyone alright?" he asked quietly. Everyone nodded. "Good."

"What about Toya and the two other creatures- are they alright?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"Yes, they're fine. They can't move much but they're all stable. As long as Eriol and the other spirits keep Rage out, we'll be fine." Fujitaka said.

"Yes, he's right. We must have faith in Eriol and the others to pull through this, we have to believe they can fight off Rage!" Nightmare said emphatically, trying to instill some hope.

The humans regarded the spirit with a mix of skepticism and fear.

Nightmare ran his hands through his navy hair. "Please, just listen to me. I know you are all scared, as am I, but the more we fear the more we feed Rage. We have to believe with all our hearts that he can be defeated or all we are doing is strengthening him and assisting in our own destruction."

Sorrow and Illness stilled in there game of patty-cake, peeking up at everyone in the room with unnaturally solemn expressions.

"_The only thing to fear-," _**"Is fear itself." **

Everyone's eyes dropped to the pair on the floor, staring at them in surprise as they returned to their game as if they had said nothing, utterly unaffected by the mundanes' stares. The intensity of the room lessened ever so slightly. Shoulders dropped and held breathes breathed out; perhaps the spirits were right, they had to have a little faith in the people who were protecting them. So they relaxed, and believed.

All except for Tomoyo.

She clutched the curtains closed over the broken window, her entire body vibrating. Nothing in the room registered with her as her mind played what she saw in the backyard over and over; Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura and Syaoran, _Sakura and Syaoran_. They were out there and yet, they were in here… she saw them clear as day out in the darkness, but when she looked over her shoulder, there they were, laying on the bed. It was impossible. There couldn't be two of them! But there were… The two _things_ that were in the backyard had looked exactly like her dear friends but- but- there was a darkness surrounding them that was nearly tangible, and so very evil.

And they had looked right at her…

"Tomoyo, is everything alright? Is there something out there?" Fujitaka asked, stepping towards the frozen girl.

Tomoyo jerked her head around, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to reply, only to be thrown back against the wall as the entire window still was blasted out from the wall. She slumped to the side, a trickle of blood moving down from her hairline. A copper-eyed demon stood where the window once was, a satisfied grin painting his features. His eyes landed on Sakura's body and the look intensified.

"Is she there?" a hissing voice asked from out in the darkness.

"Yes- ripe for the picking," Pain replied, turning and holding out his hand to whatever was out there. A hand formed, then an arm, and then an entire body came forth, looking every bit like a twisted version of Sakura coming through the hole in the wall.

"S-Sakura?" Fujitaka gasped, staring into the face of the demon who had stolen his daughter's appearance.

The creature merely glanced at the man before waving its hand and throwing back into the hall. "Guess again," Evil laughed.

Shaking off his shock at seeing Evil in a physical body- let alone his Mistress's body, Nightmare leapt into action. "Stay away from them!" he yelled, melting into his shapeless navy mass, the spirit launched himself at Evil, hoping to drive the demon from the room, but Pain was faster, moving with incredible speed to intercept Nightmare. His whip shot out and encircled Nightmare's form, then with a sharp flick, threw the spirit back into the wall.

"I'd think twice about trying anything, Nightmare," Pain warned. "You don't stand a chance against me."

Nightmare reassembled himself, pushing himself up. "Bastard," he replied. Again, he launched himself at Evil, trying to get around Pain, and again he was intercepted. Pain grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head into the hard wood floor, creating a large, jagged crater in the floor.

Chiharu screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. The other humans fell from the bed as Evil approached, falling over each other to get away from the demon. Evil didn't even spare them a glance, all his attentions were focused on the girl who lay in the bed. The pressure in his chest from the fraction of heart he had stolen had grown to almost painful proportions, wanting so badly to escape Evil and return to Sakura.

Evil placed a hand over his chest. "Shh, you'll be back in your body soon," Evil hummed, "when I'm its master."

Struggling to rip Pain's hands off his throat, Nightmare brought his feet up between the two of them, shoving Pain hard in the chest and throwing him back against the wall. "You'll never be the Master of her body!" he screamed at Evil, once again lunging for the demon. He was close enough to land a punch when Evil swiftly turned to face him, and with a single glare sent the spirit careening through the window hole.

Through the commotion, no one noticed Syaoran's body glow ever so slightly.

"Pain, make sure no one else tries to interfere," Evil hissed.

Pain nodded, pulling himself off the wall and glaring at Sorrow and Illness when they decided to peek up from underneath the bed; they squeaked and transformed into their card forms. To make sure that none of the humans got any bright ideas, Pain sent a wave of agony their way, snorting as he heard them scream as the pain over took them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"He's taking too long to get back into his body! Evil is going to take her heart and destroy everything, before he even wakes up!" Life screeched. Her chains flew through the room like storm, knocking over drawers and cracking mirrors, throwing birdcages everywhere and sending the room into sheer pandemonium. The sheer panic that alighted her face was a sickening sight, as her face and Miaka's overlapped, both stricken with terror and screaming for Syaoran to awaken.

"Calm down, he'll wake up in time," Death replied, though worry filtered into his expression.

"No he won't!" Life wailed, her body flickering and switching back and forth between that of Miaka and herself. "She's going to die, Death! Evil is going to take her heart and then it's going to be all over! We die! And the world is thrown into eternal darkness! Isn't there anything we can do to stop Evil- stall him at least?" she wailed, raking her long white hair savagely.

Death closed his eyes, his body moving slowly from his to Dren's. "We've already taxed our remaining powers out by giving Eriol that old memory of Clow Reed. We can't risk using up any more of our magic, all we can do is hope that Syaoran gets back into his body before it's too late."

Life stared at Dren with a wide-eyed look of shock, not wanting to hear any of the words that were coming out of his mouth. It looked as if she were going to have another tantrum again, her chest puffing out and her face twisting, when she suddenly stopped, a smile creeping on to her features.

Dren narrowed his black eyes, seeing the new light in Life's eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

She turned to him, one eye black, the other blue, a grin that all a combination of both entities curling her lips. "Physical movement doesn't require magical power, does it?" she asked.

"No," Dren replied, already suspicious of what the damned life spirit could be planning.

"Then I think I figured out how I can stop Evil," she replied. She was already half way to the doorway before Dren could even move to stop her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside on the Front Lawn

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

What happened next out on the front lawn was something that Eriol would never be able to erase from his mind; Rage reared up to his full and horrifying height, the spikes on his body growing and stretching his scales, his flesh split and blood that was as black as hell oozed out and covered the ground. His fangs elongated to the point of ripping through his mouth and bone shone through from underneath the separating layers of flesh and insides. Where his demon blood flowed and soaked the summoned demon army that surrounded him, they grew into monstrous beasts, skeletal and black, rotting from the inside out like their master.

Eriol tried his best to hold himself firm, gasping from breath as he tried every other shielding charm he knew, but with his depleted magic every barrier he threw up was torn down just as easily. Blood rushed through his veins like rapids, more adrenaline than actual blood; every limb attached to his body vibrated with the intense rush of fear and adrenaline racing through his system.

The spirits that were left held their ground, sending warning shots at the demons as they approached, but their opponents weren't scared off so easily. With a single swipe of one's beast's claws, the small group of spirits were dispersed and returned to their card forms. The guardians who stood trembling at Eriol's shoulders tensed, watching in horrified fascination as the army drew closer, melting the ground away and searing the grass into charred wisps of ash.

"M-master-?" Ruby Moon asked in a quivering voice, looking for some sort of order.

Eriol steeled himself for what he knew was to come; there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, they had to stand their ground and defend the house. "Stand strong," he commanded.

Then the demons were upon them.

It was ice and fire all in one; a twisting, sickening, terrifying sensation of hell and darkness. Beside him, his guardians trembled and screamed but held strong, just as he had asked. The feeling of claws and fangs ripping at more than just his flesh overpowered his senses; they were reaching past his body and into his soul, taking bites, shredding pieces, and turning it black and cold like them.

Breath was hard to come by and the overwhelming feeling of drowning was sickening. Even with his two dear guardians at his sides, the icy feeling of nothingness slowly crept into his body. It was all black; the world around him slowly beginning to fade as incomprehensible fear sank deep into his system.

_'Stand strong… stand strong… stand strong…'_

But his strength was waning.

Fear was consuming his body, mind, and soul. Cold and alone and in a very dark place, Eriol's body was beginning to fold in on itself. The demons swarming felt his weakening state, their fearsome grins stretching their facing into grotesque things before Eriol's straining eyes.

_'Stand strong… stand strong… stand strong…'_

Somewhere beyond the swirling mass of things and fear, Rage was laughing. He stared down at the chaos he created and howled with maniacal laughter, the sorcerer he had entrapped in the storm was slowly being overpowered. It was too easy, and utterly hilarious to watch the boy as he slowly faded away into his fear; the once powerful and feared sorcerer, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, being defeated by one of his predecessor's creations. It was too sweet; too funny. And the fear that they were giving off was the sweetest that he had ever tasted.

Just a little longer and Eriol would be nothing more than a shell of himself, forced to relive his fear over and over, locked within his own mind.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Realm of the Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The sky opened up in a bright flash of light and two bright balls of light, one yellow and the other lavender, came screaming through the air. Over the clear ocean they streaked, looking lost and panicked as they zigzagged and loop-to-looped their way towards the towering island of Atlantis that laid before them.

Zipping through the herd of Peggasi, they managed to avoid all of them but scare the living daylights out of all of them. The balls of light headed straight for the crystal castle, jerking upward at the last second before they hit the wall. Up, higher and higher they shot, swirling, turning, and shooting higher. A crystal balcony was coming up fast, and if they didn't brake fast, or jerk backwards quickly, they were going to hit it hard… and they hit it with a resounding thud and scream.

Pounding footsteps sounded in the room and a scarlet spirit appeared over the balcony.

"Sorrow! Illness!" Seduce exclaimed. "What are you two doing here!"

"**Everything is going bad!" **_"Rage is attacking and Evil is beating everyone up!"_

Seduce gasped, leaning far over the golden rail and grabbed the twins, dragging them into the room. "Are you serious!" she cried, shaking them.

"_Yes! Yes!" _**"Totally serious!" **

"Lost!" Seduce called over her shoulder where Lost was still struggling with a pulsing tower of light. "You heard that right?"

Lost took in a sharp breath, peering over his shoulder with a strained face. "I-I heard," he panted. "Syaoran's caught right now, between here and there- but- but he's almost back. Give it another second." The pulsing light that Lost had been trying to handle flashed brightly then completely dispersed, throwing the spirit back.

"**Syaoran's-," **_"Returned?"_

"It appears so," Seduce said, staring down at Lost anxiously. "Are you alright, Lost?"

Lost laid still on the ground, gasping for breath. "Yeah- I'm fine. I just have to catch my breath." He wiggled on the floor, gathering his deep green outer robe and shoving it under his head to serve as a pillow. "Syaoran's returned, though."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's Mansion: Sakura and Syaoran's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil stared down at the still form of the beautiful angel before, her porcelain face with a doll's, her sweet magic filling his senses like a drug. With Pin watching like hawk over his shoulder, Evil slowly leaned forward to capture Sakura's lips in a death kiss that would empty her body and leave it a shell for him to steal.

He was so close that he could taste the sweet cherry of her lips… when the crooked closet door glowed bright and changed into a polished ebony door, swinging open and admitting one screaming, angry spirit.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DEAR SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before Evil even had time to turn and defend himself, Life's flying body impacted with his and dragged him down hard to the ground. She screamed loudly and grabbed the demon around the neck, smashing her skull to his. Evil flailed around, trying to dislodge himself from the wildly swinging creature, but Life was far faster- and too far out of her mind- to be fended off. With each slap she landed on Evil's face, her manacles smashed into his flesh and her silver chained whipped against his body.

Pain twitched as he watched the scene, knowing that he should do something, but even if Life was weakened as severely as she was, she was still far more powerful than he would ever be.

No one saw Syaoran's body tremble, his limbs slightly twitching as his soul settled back into it's body.

"What the hell! GET! OFF! OF! ME!" Evil roared, summoning a blast of magic that sent Life soaring across the room and into the open doorway of the Looking Room. Pushing himself up off the floor, he glared at Life, preparing to shoot her down with a few more blasts, but then he saw how she was struggling to maintain her form. He dropped his power and laughed. "You're not even worth shooting down, there's barely anything left of you," he sneered. "I'll just let you sit and watch the demise of you dear, precious Sakura as I become her."

Once again, the demon turned to the still form on the bed, this time with a smirk of triumph painting his features. Pain stood as a wall between Evil and Life to make sure the furious woman didn't try and attack again as she struggled to lift herself up. From further in the Looking Room, Dren/Death came rushing forward to aid the woman.

Evil brushed back a stray lock of hair from Sakura's face, taking in a deep breath, enjoying her scent. "My dear, dear Sakura," he whispered, going in for the kiss.

"She's not your Sakura," Syaoran hissed, his hand shooting out to stop Evil's lips from enclosing over Sakura's. "She's mine." A bright green blast of concentrated magic emanated from his palm, catching the demon square in the face.

Pain raced forward to grab the boy.

"Oh no you don't!" Life screamed, flinging herself around Pain's ankles.

Evil howled, clutching his face as the pure magic seared through his flesh. "You bastard child! What have you done!" he screamed.

"I gave you what you deserve!" he retorted. With his warrior training, Syaoran leapt from the bed, landing inches in front of the writhing demon. He glared at the creature that held Sakura's face; it was an abomination! He drew back for a powerful punch. Evil steeled himself for a painful punch, or at least a magical attack, but what Syaoran did next shocked the room into complete silence.

His hand shot out, wrapping around the back of Evil's neck and dragging his face forward. Syaoran's own face closed in and his lips crashed against Evil's. The humans in the hall, Life in the doorway, Pain standing it total an utter shock, they all fell silent to this bizarre turn of events.

Then Evil began to gag. The air pulsed warm and sweet, a pink mist slipping out from between Syaoran and Evil's closed lips. Evil shoved hard at Syaoran's chest, struggling to get free, but Syaoran brought up his other arm and wrapped it tight around Evil's body, holding him firm to the spot.

'_Come on, Sakura, I know you're in there!' _Syaoran called desperately. _"Please, I need you back!'_

Evil felt the shift inside him as the dormant piece of heart began to rise in his chest, making its way up his throat and into his mouth. The pink mist that spilling from their mouths became a bright light, and then finally Evil couldn't hold on any longer to the desperate piece of Sakura he held. The glowing, pink orb passed from Evil's mouth to Syaoran's slowly. Syaoran clamped his mouth tightly over the over, its presence warm in his mouth, and he shoved Evil's weakened body away from him.

Nightmare finally reappeared in the hole in the wall, looking disheveled and angry. A silent order passed between Master and spirit, and the navy spirit dived on Pain and Evil. It appeared neither demon had any strength left after what had transpired for they put up no resistance when they were grabbed. Evil had his arms wrapped tight around his body, convulsing, and Pain just seemed absolutely stunned at what he had witnessed. Nightmare easily threw them out the window, where Pain captured Evil and around the waist and took off into the dark horizon.

"And don't come back!" Life yelled after them.

Nightmare stepped forward curiously. "Syaoran-?" he asked hesitantly, feeling the rush of his master's aura along with his mistress's aura, in the same body. Syaoran didn't answer, his mouth still tightly clamped closed. He turned slowly away from the crowd, aware that their eyes were following his every move, and he slowly bent down to Sakura's level.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Realm of the Lost

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow and Illness reported every detail they remembered, some mixed up, some backwards, and the part about the flying monkeys had to have been a lie, but for the most part Seduce and Lost got the gist of it. Seduce paced the room, wailing as she imagined the horror that her dear love Fear had become. Lost laid uselessly on the floor still, panting and dazed.

"_They're all going to die," _Sorrow whispered, curled up against her sister. _"Even if Syaoran stops Evil, who is going to stop Rage? He's going to gulp everyone down."_

Illness hugged her knees tighter to her chest, bowing her head. **"I wish there was some way to stop him- like to get the true Fear back. He was mean and rude and called us retards, but he never hurt anyone!"**

Seduce halted in mid-step. "_True form…_" she repeated, something new glimmering in her eyes. She spun on her heel and leapt for the Mirror of True Form. "Lost! Lost! Can you send me and the Mirror back?" she asked excitedly. "I think I figured out a way to turn Rage back into Fear!"

Lost peered up from the floor, staring at Seduce. "The Mirror of True Form?" he questioned. Seduce nodded. "But, Seduce, you're dead! If I send you back to Earth, you'll fade into the afterlife in seconds. I don't want to kill you!"

Illness and Sorrow popped their heads up curiously to see what was happening.

Seduce waved Lost's plight off as if it were nothing. "I'm already dead, Lost, I'm prepared to pass on, just let me go back to Earth one last time to try this. Even if it doesn't work, I just want a chance to see Fear one last time. Please, don't deny me that."

Lost rolled onto his stomach, calculating in his head what it would take to send back a dead woman and a lost object that had not been found yet… too much magic. "Do you really think the Mirror of True Form will help?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to at least try it!"

Lost sighed sadly, pushing his body up into a standing position. "I don't have enough magic left to send you back the normal way, though," he said. "I'll have to send you back manually, with me."

"**But, if you leave now, the Realm of the Lost will no longer your's!"**

"You'll never be able to come back, ever!" 

Lost grimaced, staggering towards Seduce. "I know that," he said quietly. "But, this is the only way." He laid his hands on Seduce's shoulders and concentrated on leaving.

Sorrow and Illness regarded each other with wide-eyed expressions of bright hope. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all! They took each others' hands and prepared to go back to earth as well, not quite sure where they'd end up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rage drew back as something formed in the air before him; a red glow that slowly shaped itself into a mass of ruby red ribbons then weaved together to form the shape of a woman. The ribbons melted together and became flesh and cloth, scarlet hair and ruby eyes, forming a creature that he thought he would never lay his eyes on again; Seduce.

Lost form behind her, or at least it smelled like Lost, since it definitely didn't look like him. He looked sick and dizzy and dropped from the air like a rock, his bright lantern forming in the air and diving after him.

**"S-Seduce?"** Rage whispered, finding it difficult to talk around his long fangs and ripped up mouth. His throat felt dry and ready to collapse.

The ghost reached out toward the beast, her delicate hands outstretched for him. "Fear, I know you're in there somewhere. Please, come back to me." She pleaded.

Rage jerked out of his stupor, growling. **"This is a trick! You're not the real Seduce, she died at the hands of the card captors!"** he screamed, lunged for the spirit who dared take on Seduce's face. The spirit did nothing to get out of the way; she only reached to her side and drew a glassless mirror in front of her.

"_Please let this work," _she prayed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran lips fell to Sakura's in a warm and full kiss, his quivering lips pressed tight to her cool ones. _"Please, please, let this work!" _he prayed desperately. Using his tongue, he gently pried Sakura's mouth open and then opened his mouth against hers, letting the trapped piece of her heart slowly fall back into her body.

A wave of pure magic swept through the room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The light wave pulsed steadily, enveloping Sakura and Syaoran as the gathered crowd watched. As the wave drew nearer, Life and Death breathed in deep, inviting the

Magic to fill them, restoring them.

"Incredible," Death sighed as he was overtaken with the magic.

Life said nothing, snapping a few photographs of the occasion for herself.

Tomoyo glittered on the floor where she laid, the magic sewing up her wound and undoing any damage that had been done. She came around with a groan, opening her eyes and squinting against the intensity of the light that bombarded her eyes. Through the heavenly glow, she was just able to make out the vague shapes of Sakura and Syaoran. A gentle sigh escaped her lips, wishing desperately for her camera.

Transfixed the to spot, in complete awe for the scene that was happening before them, the mundanes were overtaken by the wave as well. It was an indescribable feeling to them as the magic washed out everything in their systems, making them feel clean and pure and refreshed. The cooed and swayed in time to a gentle ringing of angel voices they heard in their ears, though it could have just been the magic playing with them.

Over in the next room, Cerberus's wounds magical mended, his flesh becoming whole and golden fur growing back to become his gleaming fur coat once again. Next to him, on the bed, Toya stirred as he absorbed the magic, his strength returning in record time.

"S-Sakura-?" He whispered, his mouth dry.

Yue allowed the ghost of a smile to creep across his lips. His magic had been restored to full the instant the magic had touched him. He had never dreamed of how much magic Sakura and Syaoran could generate together, but feeling it now, it felt- it felt- extraordinary. And he knew this wasn't the full extent of it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The entire Hiiragisawa mansion was lit up like a bright white beacon in the darkness, the magical light expanding like a giant bubble to slowly encompass the front lawn and then beyond. As the wave touched the swirling mass of demons that attacked Eriol, the sheer purity of the magic dissolved them, their screams echoing in the air and then fading.

Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun stood shaking in the aftermath, staring around them in confusion as they felt a gentle, and warm caress wash over them. A gentle ringing sounded in their ears, something akin to angels singing or something like that. Though their bodies were worn and beaten, the light that bathed everything over gave them peace and allowed them to gently fall to the ground without harm.

From Eriol's pocket, a glowing orb rolled out, following the slight incline of the front lawn to hide amongst the tall grass at the end.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seduce braced herself for the impact, Rage barely inches away from her, when the light wave hit her and the beast. Seduce gasped, her grip on the Mirror loosening slightly. There was on odd sound in her ears, not ringing- not singing… it was a heartbeat. Loud and clear in her ears, a steady and real heartbeat pulsing like a drum in her mind, and then there was warmth flooding her system, and a feeling of the light encasing her body, squeezing tight, filling her and forming around her.

Rage tried to stop when the wave hit, but he was going too fast and he was too big, the light over took him and went deep into him. It was gentle but strong, taking hold of his very core and shaking it loose; his demon shell cracked, black blood spilling like a waterfall.

He came up on the Mirror of True Form quickly, hitting the frame with such force that it cracked, but what came out the other side of the frame was not Rage. It was Fear; the true dragon spirit of Fear. First his long white snout, then glimmering azure eyes, followed by long golden horns and bright, ocean green mane. His demon body disintegrated on the other side, black scales and horns and claws becoming ash and falling like black snow, fading out of existence before it even touched he ground. Fear's long snaking body filed out if the Mirror of True Form, his long scaly yellow legs, sleek body of white fur and scale, and a beautiful tail ending in a train of ocean green fur.

With the transformation complete, the Mirror of True Form shattered, its power all used up on the ultimate revealing of one's true form.

Seduce floated in awe as she stared at her dragon, tears of joy coming to her eyes. Without even realizing it she began to fall from the air. "You're back, Fear!" she cried happily. "You're back!"

Fear blinked for a few moments, confused and in serious disuse of his own body. But when he realized that Seduce was plummeting to the ground, he dived out of the air, his body gliding like a snake's, sweeping underneath the female spirit and landing gracefully on the ground. She dismounted, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Seduce- I thought- I thought-!" Whatever Fear was going to say, he was cutoff by the female as she grabbed his face and lifted her lips to his in a kiss.

Above them, the sky cracked, the black clouds that had dominated the sky for so long now swiftly retreating into the distance. A shaft of light came down from the clearing sky, its warm touch sending shivering over the reunited lovers. Fear opened his eyes to take in the sight of the beauty before him, only to catch something very special behind her. Gently pulling away from the kiss, he nudged her to turn around.

"Seduce, look," he whispered.

She turned slowly, dropping her gaze to the ground, where she was met with the most amazing sight, a long, dark shadow forming at her feet and stretching out to form her silhouette of the ground; it was her shadow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lost watched from the distance, sitting morosely on the ground as he stroked his lantern. The light wave had surrounded him too, restoring his powers to their former glory, but even that was not enough to lift his spirits. Inside his chest he felt the bond between him and his world braking. It was like a sting that couldn't be put into words, painful but not physical, burning but cold as ice.

Then it was gone.

His lantern, the magical object that had been gifted to him by Life and Death, and had been with him ever since as his best friend and constant companion, died in his arms. The light that had always shone from within slowly went out, and then it turned black and cold. The gateway between Earth and the Realm of the Lost closed; Lord Lost was no more; the lantern that had always been there for him shattered in his arms. He curled up on the shards of the lantern and cried, hugging his best friend goodbye.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow and Illness appeared at the end of Eriol's front lawn, upside down no less, when the light swept over them. It was then that they experienced the most amazing thing that had ever happened to them; they felt sane standing next to each other. They righted themselves and turned to face each their mirror image, for the first time really seeing who was standing in front of them. The confusion and cloudiness that had always been there was wiped clear and left a refreshing and calm feeling of clarity in its place. They admired the shining light that enveloped the mansion with wide, happy grins painting their faces.

**"Syaoran must have gotten to Miss Sakura in time," **Illness sighed.

_"Everything is going to be alright, then," _Sorrow whispered happily.

They leaned into each other and hugged, enjoying how there was no dizziness or overwhemling feeling to fall over. They were content, and sane. But it could last for ever, slowly the light drew back, and their former selves crept back. Confusion and chaos stormed their minds and they couldn't quite remember what was going on- only that they were hugging each other and that there was very shinny thing in the grass near by.

Crawling over slowly, Illness plucked the orb from the grass, cooing at the liquid feel of the glowing thing. Sorrow poked it and giggled. The aura of their master wafted from it gently. It the memory that had been taken from him a while back, the memory connecting Life to Miaka and Death to Dren, which had been entrusted to Eriol for safe keeping. The Twins of Misery grinned at the new toy then at each other, crooked sly grins that would send shivers up anyone's spines.

**"Wanna play-," **_"Baseball?"_

Syaoran kept his lips stilled on Sakura's lips, kissing her with barely a ghost of a breath, letting the powerful magic of her soul wash over everything. He felt it as her aura came into her body, then reaching out to him and filling into his aura, weaving close to is heart, holding him in a ethereal embrace.

To his complete surprise, Sakura's now warm lips worked against his. At first he thought she was kissing him back, but then he realized she was trying to breath. Drawing back quickly, the light faded, and Sakura took in a long, deep, gasping breath, eyes wide, chest heaving, cheeks flush, and her heart whole.

Syaoran stared in amazement as life came back into the girl he loved. The emerald eyes he never thought he'd see again opened wide and settled on him. A wide, happy grin spread across her lips and she lifted herself out of the bed, heedless of the half-dressed state she was in, too focused on Syaoran to realize there was a crowd surrounding her.

Tears came unbidden to Syaoran's eyes and he made no attempt to stem their flow as they fell from his eyes. He reached out with trembling hands towards the angel that sat before, her own hands reaching out for him.

"S-Sakura-," Syaoran choked out her name. It sounded so sweet on his lips, like water after a long and terrible drought.

Sakura smiled wider, sliding her soft hands along the sides of Syaoran's tear-stained face and cupping his cheeks gently. "You brought me back," she whispered softly, drawing the warrior's head down to her level. "I knew you would." She leaned in and sealed her lips to his, a gentle, real kiss, shared between the two of them as they existed as only the two of them in their own little world: a perfect kiss.


	34. Wet Glue

Wow, a lot of you seem to be under the impression that this is the end of the story! Eep! No way! There is so much more in store for all of you! Just keep reading and I hope you enjoy what I have planned! And don't forget to review- I was totally blown away with all of your awesome reviews to my last two chapters! That was the best response ever! Keep it coming my sweet readers!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 34

Wet Glue

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was like waking up after a long, long sleep.

Everything had been so dark before; a long, dark, cold sleep that had felt like it had lasted for eternity. There had been nothing before; no thought, no movement, no nothing. Wherever she had been before was just a big, black blank in her mind. Now there was warmth and light and a delightful feeling spreading throughout her body; an indescribable feeling of having something very important being poured back into her body; the feeling of being brought back to life. She was suddenly 'whole' again.

Warmth spread to every point in her body, she felt her fingers curled and her legs trembled with the ability to move returned to them. But as she tried to draw a breath with her desperate, oxygen-deprived lungs, she realized that something soft and warm was covering her mouth. Trying to gently work free from the obstruction it paused then drew away, allowing precious oxygen to fill her lungs. She breathed in deep and savored the cool rush of air, sweet and dizzying at the same time.

Opening her eyes, Sakura was met by the amazed amber gaze of her dear warrior, his eyes transfixed to her like he couldn't look away. Suddenly, it all clicked in her mind- _he _had brought her back from wherever she had been. Syaoran had somehow gave her back that precious thing that had been taken from her and breathed life back into her body. Suddenly she wanted to thank him; give him a thank you he would never forget. With a grin spread across her face, Sakura raised herself off the soft bed she was laying in, reaching out for Syaoran, whose eyes were now flowing with tears of happiness. He was reaching out for her as well.

"S-Sakura," he whispered, the name so precious on his tongue.

Sakura couldn't help herself when she cupped his face, adoring the feeling of his warm skin touching her hands. She looked up at him with wide, wet emerald eyes. This was the man who had brought her back from oblivion. "You brought me back," she whispered, her voice so awed and grateful it would've made an angel cry. "I knew you would."

With the overwhelming desire to have him closer, to want to feel his warmth and heart pressed to her after such a long stay in the darkness, Sakura pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his.

The taste of Syaoran on her lips was something that Sakura would never forget. He tasted of magic and sweet things; though his lips were chapped against hers, they were gentle and slightly desperate, pressing close like he thought she would disappear at any moment. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she raised her arms to wrap around her warrior, hoping to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. His shoulders trembled as she brought him closer to her, his arms snaking around her body and hugging her as close as he possibly dared.

Their lips pressed to the others in a delicate dance of movement and pressure, clumsy somewhat, and ever so slightly nervous; this was their first 'real' kiss after all. They breathed through their nosed so that they didn't have to move apart. Syaoran didn't even dare to deepen the kiss any further for fear of breaking the magic that now surrounded them. Sakura smiled into their kiss and ever so slightly drew Syaoran closer to her body in a tight embrace, which he returned with a protective hug of his own, wrapping her body tight in his strong arms.

Slowly, they drew their lips apart, but not their embrace.

Syaoran searched her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes, and saw something nameless stirring in their depths. It was powerful and warm, reflecting in her aura gently. He let out a shaking breath, raising a trembling hand to cup her flushed cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but found that there really weren't any words to describe exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

Sakura kept her eyes on Syaoran, transfixed to his amber eyes like a moth to a flame. It had seemed like an eternity since she had seen them, everything before this moment feeling like it had always been dark and now she was staring directly at the sun, and it didn't hurt. She drank in his image, the tired but entirely amazed face, the relieved, happy smile on his lips, and most of all, his eyes, the most wonderful, gentle, caring eyes that she had ever seen were now looking back at her with something she couldn't quite name at the moment.

Completely enraptured by the moment, they failed to notice the completely awed crowd that was watching them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Death smiled knowingly to Life. Patting her on the head, he lifted his chains so that she could see them, disintegrated to the point of falling apart due to the exposure of the light wave. She grinned stupidly, clutching her recently taken pictures to her chest happily. With one hand, she reached out and stroked the cool gold of Death's chains.

"Almost there," she whispered wonderingly. She ran her fingers over the gold links, suddenly pensive. "I really thought that it would be this time, though. I thought we would have our freedom."

Death shrugged, satisfied with this much progress. "Humans are fickle things, Life, they may have true love staring them directly in the face and they will be all but blind to its presence."

"Humans; two eyes to see, and still so blind!" Life huffed, dropping her head in defeat. "We're doomed if this continues. I adore my dear Sakura more than anything, but we really _are _doomed if they continue to be this blind."

Death stroked his companion's snowy hair. "Now, now, they are not completely blind. They know that there is _something_ stirring in the other, something that they can't quite name at the moment…" he paused, staring down at the life spirit for a moment as she hung on to his every word. "But, soon, there will come a time when they will have a word for what they have seen in each other's eyes, and for what they know is in their hearts; they cannot remain blind forever." He lowered his head so he was down on her level, offering a ghost of a smile. "All they need to do is say the words, Life, and the deal is sealed," he said, laying his forehead to Life's; there was hope shinning in his eyes.

A grin stretched her face. "And the deal is sealed," she repeated happily. Letting her black eyes drift back to Sakura and Syaoran, she took the time to admire them. They looked so very happy, oblivious to the rest of the people in the room, but happy all the same.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo grinned brightly as she watched her beloved Sakura be cradled in the arms of Syaoran. Everything seemed to be all right now; last thing she remembered was a big burst of energy and being thrown against the wall then everything went black… Whatever happened while she was unconscious must have worked out since everyone looked fine, albeit shaken up. Sakura and Syaoran certainly looked to be doing fine.

Tomoyo sighed quietly, realizing that when she reached for her camera, it was nowhere near her person. A scene that deserved to go down in history as the cutest thing that ever happened, and here she was without any filming equipment whatsoever! She sighed in resignation, settling for just swooning over the scene like a schoolgirl for now- perhaps at a later time she could coax the pair into reenacting the scene for her when she got her hands on her camera…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chiharu crawled up to Takashi's left and tugged on his shirtsleeve, looking up at him pleadingly, silently asking him if he could see what she was seeing. He gave her a brief glance and spared her a cheeky grin.

"Did you know that the ancient Sumerians revered kissing because-," he began to whisper, but was cut off quickly by a sharp punch to the forehead.

Chiharu sighed. "You just ruined the moment," she grumbled angrily. Naoko and Rika sighed in unison, too much like Sorrow and Illness would.

"Yeah, you did," they said.

At their voices, Sakura's eyes snapped open. It suddenly became very obvious to her that she was no longer in the meadow where she had blacked out- and judging by the feel of things she was no longer in the Realm of the Lost, either. The magic in the walls of the house was definitely familiar; Eriol's magic… Eriol's house… but Eriol wasn't in the room. No, there was a crowd of people in the room… watching her.

"HOE!" she screeched, leaping backwards without thinking, unintentionally dragging Syaoran across the bed with her. She bounced high on the mattress and flipped over the edge, landing in a tangled heap on the floor. Syaoran, dazed and taken by surprise, sprawled out on top of her.

After an awkward moment of silence in which Sakura got her bearings and the crowd of spirits and humans stared with a mixture of concern and amusement, the sorceress on the floor peeked up over Syaoran and the bed and cried, "What's going on? Why are all of you here?" Syaoran slid off her lap and looked up at the crowd with a severe, questioning glare, an obvious demand for an explanation.

Fujitaka raised his hands and eased himself slowly into the room so as not to startle his daughter further. "It's alright, Sakura, you're at your friend Eriol's house. You're safe." He said soothingly.

Sakura's face blushed so profusely that her face turned a shade of bloody crimson. Her father was there; her father was there and had seen her kissing Syaoran! Oh, the embarrassment! "But- you? What are all of you doing here?" she asked incredulously, staring around at her father and mundane friends with wide eyes.

"That's what I would like to know," Syaoran stated, trying to make it appeared that he was not embarrassed by the situation.

Sakura's father sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The demons that you've been fighting have taken over Tomoeda, Rage himself has already destroyed our house. Your friends here, along with Toya and myself were brought here for our own safety." He looked over his shoulder solemnly. "Rage is here as well- from what I gather, he's been hunting you two for revenge, and now that's he's found the house he's trying to destroy it."

Sakura paused, unfamiliar with the name. "Rage? Who's that?"

Fujitaka regarded his daughter quizzically.

Nightmare jumped in to explain, "Rage is the form that Fear became after you destroyed Seduce. He is a most formidable demon-." He cut off his own explanation, his magical senses picking up on the presences outside. A smile slowly crept onto the spirit's face; he had been wondering why the battle was so quiet all of a sudden, it was because the fight was over.

"Nightmare?" Sakura prompted him to continue.

"He's gone," Nightmare whispered.

"Who?" Syaoran asked.

"Rage, he's not out there anymore!" Nightmare exclaimed. "He's gone!" The spirit's senses alighted on each of the spirits that were out on the front lawn, greeting each of them and they returned his greeting wholeheartedly, and his grin grew. "Please, Miss Sakura, Syaoran, excuse me, I have to go see them." He ran out the door in a swirl of blue and black, racing down the stairs and out the front door.

Takashi got off the floor and ran across the hall to look out the window at the front lawn. "Hey, that Nightmare guy is right! Rage isn't out there anymore! …You have to come see this!" he called.

Scrambling up from the floor, Sakura and Syaoran followed everyone to the room across the hall. From those windows, a clear view of the front lawn was given, including the large white dragon curled up on the front lawn with a scarlet haired woman cuddled into his side. At the bottom of the lawn, the Twins of Misery were doing cartwheels and somersaults, singing something that sounded like a happy, gibberish tune. There was an unfamiliar blond spirit crouched on the ground as well, not far from the dragon and woman, he appeared to be hugging shards of glass and crying.

Tomoyo's eyes were drawn downward towards the heap of black robes that she knew was her Eriol, his two unconscious guardians flanking his sides. Without a further word, she ran from the room and headed for outside, moving as fast as she could to get to her sorcerer. The flower in her hair glowed dimly in the sunlight as she leapt from the top step of the front stairs to the ground, heading straight for Eriol's prone form.

"Eriol! Eriol!" she cried, dropping to her knees when she got to his side. "Come on, open your eyes! Are you alright?"

He didn't respond at all, so with a shaking hand, Tomoyo checked his pulse, relief flooding through her when she found it was strong. His robes were in tatters and the front lawn was a mess, but there wasn't a mark on either him or Rudy Moon or Spinel Sun. Tomoyo smiled a watery smile and stroked Eriol's matted midnight hair.

"Your just asleep," she assured herself. "You're fine." She listened as the others in the house came scrambling down the stairs to see for themselves that everything was okay again.

Syaoran was the first out the door, followed quickly by Sakura, and then the rest of them came out the door in a stampede. Life and Death were mysteriously absent from the group. Slowly, Sakura and Syaoran approached the white dragon, already knowing who this grand looking spirit was. Nightmare patted the white spirit on the snout and walked up to meet his masters half way with an oddly solemn look on his face.

The mundanes tried to follow, but Sorrow and Illness would hear nothing of it. They rushed over the grass, tripping several times, Illness accidentally eating a dandy lion- Sorrow eating one on purpose, until they were close enough to humans to grab them by their shirts and drag them away to play games.

"_He's mean and scary, don't play with him!" _**"You can have a lot more fun with us!"**

"I see they're still retards," the dragon commented as he watched the yellow and lavender spirits run off around the house.

The woman leaning on his side stroked his mane of ocean green fur. "They'll never change," she laughed.

Nightmare cleared his throat as he approached with Sakura and Syaoran. The dragon tensed, then got up from the ground, shaking the grass off his fur and offering his horn to the woman to help her get up as well. The pair of spirits straightened themselves nervously then bowed low, the dragon's snout kissing the earth and the woman's hair pooling in the grass. Nightmare looked oddly formal and nervous too as he stood between his masters and his fellow spirits, his eyes darting between the two groups anxiously.

"Master Syaoran, Mistress Sakura-," he began; Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at his formality, Syaoran growled quietly but otherwise remained silent. "Allow me to introduce you to the new Sakura Spirits, The Fear," he motioned the dragon, who quivered ever so slightly "and The Seduce," he motioned to the woman who bowed just a little lower. Nightmare shifted his feet nervously.

Because the formality of the situation seemed so important to the spirits, Sakura and Syaoran bowed in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fear," Sakura said. "And it's great to see you again, Seduce- alive, that is."

Seduce glanced up at her Mistress, giving a brief smile before turning her face down once more.

Nightmare cleared his throat again, glancing at Fear. "Due to the unforgivable atrocities that The Fear has committed as The Rage, he asks that you lay judgment on him now and condemn him to death as the demon he was. He will revert to his card form at your command to make his destruction easier." Nightmare said. He looked to be in pain as he spoke, looking back and forth between his masters and his old friends. Seduce shot him a look from her bowed position, urging him to go on. "And- and if you see to it that The Fear is condemned to a fate of death, The Seduce asks that she share in his fate and die as well so that they may be together in the afterlife and never separated again."

The silence that hung in the air was cold and shocked. Sakura came sputtering back to life with wide eyes and wild hand gestures.

"No-! No- we could never-! You just came back!" Sakura cried. "We can't condemn anyone!" Syaoran placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head, indicating that she should quiet down. Taking the silent request, Sakura quieted and tearfully stared at the pair of spirits before her.

"If I may, Masters," Nightmare cut in, bowing quickly. "I just want to say that the Fear that I knew hundreds of years ago was a good and brave dragon, and I will vouch for his life with my own if I must."

"Don't be noble," Fear growled. "I don't need you going all wishy-washy on me and telling them who I once was- if I am fated to die, then let them remember me as a demon they knew- not as the spirit they never knew, so that they feel no guilt over my execution."

"Now who's the one being noble, you stuck up lizard?" Nightmare retorted.

"Shut-up!" Fear barked, his head still bowed.

Nightmare puffed out his chest, looking righteously indignant. "You are my oldest and greatest friend, Fear, so you asking me to present your judgment to Miss Sakura and Syaoran is completely tactless- but expecting me to go along with it without trying to save you? Have you lost your mind?"

"Nightmare, please…" Seduce tried to cut in, but Nightmare waved her off.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, Seduce, but Fear, were you even thinking of her when you came up with request for judgment? Are you just going to let her throw her life away with yours?"

"I'm the one who wants to die with him, Nightmare, don't be mad at him," Seduce whispered.

"You hear that, Nightmare, she wants to die with me. Who am I to say no to her?"

"She was _just_ brought back from the dead!" Nightmare howled. "You- you- arrogant, little-!"

"**I have heard enough!"** Syaoran shouted over the din, his voice a deadly cold tone. He raised his hands for silence. Nightmare shut his mouth and straightened, Fear and Seduce shuddered, backing down slightly. Sakura drew in a sharp breath, staring at the man next her. An odd feeling fluttered in her chest as she looked at him, and when she figured out that the cold, commanding look on his face frightened her, she immediately averted her eyes. She had seen that look many times before when Syaoran was getting serious or angry, but never before had it ever frightened her. Why was she feeling frightened now?

Syaoran turned to Fear, his eyes hard and serious. "As your Masters, Sakura and I will reserve judgment for a later time, when we see it fit to either condemn you-,"

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, horrified.

"-Or forgive you. Until that time, you are to stay dormant in you Card form unless summoned. Do you understand?"

Fear raised his head slowly, keeping his eyes averted. "Yes, sir." He immediately glowed bright and shrunk into his card form, floating slowly into Syaoran's hand.

Nightmare and Seduce stared up at their Masters anxiously. He could easily ignore them. But Sakura's tearful stare nearly broke his heart.

"How- how could you say such a thing?" she whispered.

Syaoran cocked his eyebrow. "Did you want me to condemn him right there?" he asked, his voice unintentionally cold.

"NO!" Sakura shook her head vigorously, a few tears leaked down her cheeks. "But how could you be so mean, Syaoran?"

Syaoran dropped his serious exterior, his shoulders slumping and his expression softening. "He asked for judgment, Sakura, to just blow off the request would be to insult him, so, I had to take it seriously."

Sakura averted her eyes from the man before her, looking up to the bright blue sky that stretched out over the house. "I see…" she turned away from him.

Seduce rose from her low bow and placed her hand on Sakura's arm. "Please, Miss Sakura, Syaoran is right. Fear is a very proud beast and if you were to just throw his judgment back in his face- well, it would have seriously offended him. Excepting his request was the best thing you could do."

Sakura nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to say something but wavered, tipping to the sided a little. Nightmare caught her, holding her until she steadied.

"Miss Sakura, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She offered him a smile. "Of course I am, Nightmare. I guess I'm still weak from being- um- asleep for so long," she said, still unsure of what had happened to her during the blackout in her memory.

"Right," the spirit let her go slowly, watching her incase she faltered again. "Perhaps you should go back to bed, rest until you feel one hundred percent better."

Syaoran watched her, noting that Sakura seemed to avoid making eye contact with him. "Nightmare is right, you should go back to bed," he suggested.

"I'll take her," Seduce offered. "You boys may want to go over and check on Lost, he doesn't look too good over there." She jerked her head in the direction of the curled up blond near by.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo watched the exchange between the spirits and their masters curiously; whatever was going on over there looked serious. When she saw that Sakura and the red spirit were walking in her direction she ducked her head to make it look like she was fussing over Eriol. As Sakura approached, she ran ahead of Seduce to see Tomoyo.

"Oh, Tomoyo, is Eriol alright?" Sakura called, dropping to her knees next to her friend.

"He's fine, just… asleep, I guess," she replied, arranging his robes so they weren't in such disarray.

"Maybe we should bring them in, you know, so they're not on the front lawn and all," the sorceress offered. She took Eriol's arm and tried to drag him, but he was too heavy and she ended up dragging him only a foot or two before her feet slipped on the grass and she landed on her butt.

"Perhaps I should do that," Seduce offered.

Tomoyo glanced at the beautiful woman. "Are you sure? Won't he be too heavy for you?"

Seduce laughed. "Not at all," she replied, lifting her hands in a quick, sweeping motion. From around her, bright red ribbons materialized and moved to wrap around Eriol and his guardians, lifting them gently into the air. "It helps when I'm not human," she laughed. "Just let me know where you want to put them, miss."

"Oh, Tomoyo, this is Seduce- Seduce, this is my best friend, Tomoyo." Sakura introduced quickly, following after Seduce as she maneuvered the three bodies into the house.

"Seduce?" Tomoyo tipped her head. "You mean the spirit you killed Friday night because Evil took over her body- that Seduce?"

Sakura and Seduce paused, glancing at each other.

"Um… yeah," Sakura replied. "She's the spirit Syaoran and I killed… and now she's back… I'm not quite sure how, though…"

Tomoyo stood on the stairs looking back and forth between the two; she'd seen enough strange and unexplainable magical things in her life to know when to just let things go. "It's nice to meet you, Seduce, you can put those three in the room at the end of the hall."

"Of course," the spirit smiled warmly, navigating her ribbons so they moved Eriol and his guardians single file down the hall and into Eriol's bedroom. "I'll set them down on the bed so you may care for them as you see fit."

"Thank you," Tomoyo called. "Hey, Sakura- are you feeling alright?" she asked in a quieter voice. "I was watching you when you were over with Syaoran and the other spirits and it looked like it got pretty serious."

"Oh, that? It's fine, Tomoyo, you don't have to worry about it." Sakura replied with false brightness. Tomoyo easily saw through the façade but chose not to press the subject.

"If you're sure…" she gave Sakura a careful once over, as if judging to see if she were perfectly alright. "If you ever need to talk-."

"Then I know I have you," Sakura cut in. "I know the drill, Tomoyo. Now, go to Eriol, he needs you more at the moment." She pushed her friend in the direction of Eriol's bedroom, then made her way to the room she had woken up in. Now she was able to see the details she had completely missed the first time; the room looked like it had been torn up by some sort of tornado, the window was torn out of the wall, there was a crater in the floor, and things were tossed around the floor in complete disarray.

Sakura walked around the room slowly, running her hands over the scratched walls and picking up the odd trinket from the floor and setting it out of the way. "What happened?" she asked herself quietly. Everything was one big, black void in her mind, and it seemed like she had missed a lot of very important things. "What happened to me?"

"A part of your heart was stolen from you," someone replied, making Sakura jump. She spun around to see two figures standing in the doorway of the closet, though, behind them certainly didn't look like a closet.

"Life, Death, what are you doing here?" she asked, staring at the pair as they leaned comfortably on the doorframe of the ebony door.

"Um… nothing?" Life chirped. Death rolled his eyes.

"You said a part of my heart was stolen from me- what do you mean?" Sakura pressed, her hands going up to press against her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"You may want to sit down, Miss Sakura," Seduce suggested as she came into the room. Without really thinking, Sakura backed up and sat on the rumpled bed behind her.

"What do you mean a piece of my heart was taken from me?" she asked again, staring at Life and Death pleadingly. "Tell me what happened- everything."

"Very well," Death conceded. "The night you fought Evil and he got inside your body, he was able to take a very large portion of your heart, and as it appears, he used it to form a body of his own, but without your heart you would have died-."

"But I didn't," Sakura said, stating the fact as a reassurance to herself.

"No, thanks to Lost. He took your soul to his Realm to give you more time, since it takes me longer to cross worlds to collect the dead." Death said.

"He did that, for me?" Sakura whispered, a small smile playing over her lips. "He's such a sweet little boy." She was quiet for little while afterward, and the spirits were silent to allow her to think. "Where does Rage fit into this?"

Seduce bit her lip.

Life pursed her lips. "Fear became Rage because of Evil- he took the demonic power that was offered to him as a way to destroy you and Syaoran as revenge for killing Seduce."

"So he attacked this place trying to get to Syaoran and I," Sakura said, mostly to herself.

"Yes, and he brought Evil and Pain with him. Evil didn't just want a part of your soul, Sakura, he wanted to become you; he wanted to take the rest of your soul and possess your body. If it wasn't for Syaoran coming back when he did and getting your soul back we would have lost you." Death explained.

Sakura drew her knees up her chest and hugged them tightly. "Is that why he was kissing me when I woke up?" she asked.

"Yes, he was returning your heart," Death said.

"Think of it like something from one of those old fairy tales, Sleeping Beauty and the like," Life offered, a bright grin on her face. "The prince awakening the princess with a kiss."

"I see…" Sakura bit her bottom lip. The first kiss was just returning her heart, but what about the second kiss? That meant something, right? He had felt the same thing coursing through his body that she had felt as they shared that kiss that took their breath away, or did he? Could Syaoran have just been playing along with her because she had just woken up?

To get her mind off that train of thought, she changed the subject by asking about how Rage was returned to Fear, and how Seduce was brought back to life.

"You did that, Sakura," Life chirped. "You and Syaoran may not have the knowledge or skills that Clow Reed had to create Clow Cards, but the sheer force of power your soul created in the light wave was enough to form a new body for the existing Sakura Card, Seduce."

"So I am as good as new thanks to you, Miss Sakura," Seduce said, looking at Sakura with absolute adoration.

Sakura blushed, a little flustered by Seduce. "And Fear, what about him?'

"I returned Fear to his original form by using a special mirror that belonged to Eriol, but ended up in the Realm of the Lost," Seduce said. "Although, the mirror certainly wouldn't have been enough if it hadn't been for the wave."

Sakura smiled gently, and then flopped back on the bed. "But now Fear wants us to judge him, and condemn him…" she sighed, turning her head to stare at Seduce. "If Fear really does get condemned… why did you ask to die with him, Seduce?"

"Because I love him," she replied. It was such a simple answer. "Being apart from him when I was in the Realm of the Lost was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do- aside from being a demon. If he were to be condemned to death, I- I do not think I would be able to live."

"Wow, you really do love him, don't you- even though he's a dragon." Sakura said.

Seduce ducked her head a little, a pink tinge lighting up her cheeks. "Miss Sakura, it honestly doesn't matter to me that Fear is a dragon, he could be a slug spirit for all I care and I would still love him, as long as he was still the same spirit at heart. I'd rather die again than live without him."

Sakura remained silent, first thinking of how it would work between a dragon and humanoid spirit- the ideas coming to her making her blush. Then her mind wandered to thoughts of how she would feel if Syaoran were to be gone and how he felt when she was 'gone'? Did he even miss her?

…

Of course he did! There was no mistake about that in his eyes; he missed her more than anything. Why was she even bothering to second guess herself?

She sighed and rolled onto her side, her face pillowed by Seduce's silky obi and hair. 'So Seduce is in love with Fear…' she thought, recalling the beautiful dragon she had seen. 'An odd couple.'

Fear's aura had been so… so much like Syaoran's; he had a tough guy exterior but he was a teddy bear on the inside. Could she condemn someone like that? Even knowing what he did as a demon? Sakura's mind went back to the hard expression Syaoran had when he accepted the request for judgment. He had frightened her with the iciness that was in his eyes; but why did it frighten her? She had seen him angry before but had never once backed down from him. Why now? Was there something wrong with her?

It was quiet in the room for a long time. Sakura was almost asleep cuddled up to Seduce's back when someone came shuffling into the room.

"Sakura," the person whispered. Sakura lifted her head to see who it was, only to see her brother making his way towards the bed; Kero perched on his shoulder and Yukito and Fujitaka walking in just behind him.

"Toya!" she cried out joyfully.

"Hey there," he said, opening his arms to hug her. She jumped into the embrace.

"Toya, are you alright- is everything okay?" Sakura lead her brother to the bed and made him sit down, he looked a little worn out. She glanced nervously between her brother and the sun guardian perched on his shoulder. Kero shrugged.

"I'm fine, little monster- I'm more worried about you," he replied with a smirk. Sakura puffed out her chest, turning red in the face.

"Don't call me a monster!" she yelled. Getting the desired reaction he was waiting for, Toya laughed.

"Not gonna happen, monster," he said teasingly. He glanced over his little sister's head and his eyes landed on Life and Death briefly, his laughter quieting instantly. He was about to say something when Life lifted her index finger to her mouth and made a shushing motion, Toya nodded and turned away from them, going back to teasing his sister.

"What's this I hear about you lip locking with that brat?" Toya asked, narrowing his eyes and poking Sakura lightly.

Sakura squeaked and looked to her dad pleadingly. "Daaad, you told him?" she whined, completely embarrassed.

Fujitaka shrugged with a smile. "He dragged it out of me," he replied.

"So it's true!" Toya exclaimed. "How could you trade spit with that little brat?"

"Oh- stop it!" She whined, her face as bright as a cherry. "It's not like I would have kissed him if I knew everyone was watching!"

"Oh, so you'd kiss him if you were alone?" Toya asked accusingly. "Is that it?"

"Yes! NO! I mean- what I mean to say is… TOYA!" Sakura stomped her foot after she couldn't think of a good defense. "You're horrible! Syaoran is the one who saved me, so you should just leave him alone!" Without really thinking of what she was saying, Sakura puffed out her chest and announced, "Whatever Syaoran and I choose to do together, when we are alone or in public, is completely up to us and absolutely _none_ of your business!"

There was a long, awkward silence after her loud proclamation.

Now, this statement was indeed very mature for someone like Sakura to be saying to her older brother, and any other time would have shocked him into silence, but at _this _time, used in _that _context, it was absolutely the funniest thing that anyone in that room had heard in a long, long time.

Fujitaka was the first to crack, allowing a stifled chuckle to pass his lips, then his shoulders began to shake with mirth, and finally he his face beamed with all out laughter. It was contagious to the rest of the room, and soon everyone except Sakura and Toya were in fits of laughter. Toya managed to turn a funny shade of deep red and make it look as if he were choking in the air itself, and Sakura, to her credit, looked as if she had caught on quickly to what she had said and was now thoroughly embarrassed. Her already blushing face turned several shaded darker and she backed away from her brother until her foot got caught in the crater in the floor and she fell on her backside. The laughter in the room only increased, everyone riding on the high of the mirth, finding anything hilarious at the moment. Even as Sakura picked herself off the floor, she was feeling laughter bubbling up inside her, as well.

It felt like forever that they were all laughing, as if there was nothing wrong in the world at all.

Slowly, with small bursts of giggles and chuckles at random moments, they quieted down.

"Wow, I don't know how long it's been since I've laughed like that," Life exclaimed, wiping her eyes of the tears of mirth.

"I guess with everything that has been going on, everyone had been on edge as of late; we all needed a laugh to clear our systems," Fujitaka said, removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. It was amazing how _normal_ he was acting towards the two creatures that had seemly jumped out of the closet during battle; he certainly had gotten used to the supernatural pretty quickly.

"It's good to be able to laugh again," Seduce sighed happily.

"In your case, it's good to be alive again, isn't it?" Kero asked, looking up at the spirit with a half smile.

She laughed politely, nodding. "Oh, yes, it's good to be back." She replied.

Sakura bristled as she watched her little guardian speak so freely in front of her father and brother; to her knowledge, they were still supposed to be oblivious to magic! "Kero- shh!" she hissed, reaching for the golden creature.

"It's okay, Sakura. They know," he replied, waving her off.

"They know?" she repeated in a squeaky voice. Her eyes flicked from Toya to her father and then back to Kero. "How?"

"Your guardians were escaping Rage and they came to our house," Fujitaka explained calmly, walking up to his daughter and wrapping his arms tightly around her like he had wanted to the instant he saw her awake. "They explained to us what was going on." Sakura gasped, tensing nervously. "Shh, not all of it, Sakura, just some of it. Rage attacked us again and- and…" he hugged his daughter closer to his chest.

"The house is gone." Toya sighed.

Kero growled. "That damn dragon destroyed it- he fell on it!"

"Our house!" Sakura cried. Fujitaka hugged her tighter.

"Shh, it's alright. Everyone got out alright," Fujitaka said. "I'm just glad that you're alright- when I saw you laying in that bed, I had no idea what to think. You're my one and only daughter and if anything happened to you…" the pain in his voice was so heart wrenching for Sakura to hear, she suddenly felt very bad for what she put her father through.

"But I'm okay now, dad," she whispered, reaching her arms up to return the hug at last. "I'm back and you don't have to worry anymore, everything is going to be alright."

Yukito smiled calmly, glancing over at Life and Death with a serine expression. They returned his smile and Death jerked his head to signal Yuki to look behind him. It seemed that Syaoran had arrived, along with a solemn Nightmare and a tearful, sobbing blond.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Out in the Hall

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I don't think I can do this, Mr Syaoran," Lost whimpered as he peered into the room. "What if Miss Sakura doesn't like the new me?"

"It's alright, Lost, she'll still like you," Syaoran reassured.

Lost gulped and tried to back away from the doorway, bumping into Nightmare. "I'll just go hide, instead." He squeaked, trying to get around Nightmare.

"Oh, no, you're going in there whether you want to or not. You're going to have to face Sakura sometime and it's best to face her now than hide from her and feel bad that you're hiding." Nightmare reasoned, grabbing Lost's robe so he couldn't escape.

"I-um- I-I!" Lost stuttered and whimpered, wiggling desperately to try and free himself.

Syaoran peered into the room once more, watching Sakura closely as she stepped away from her father, giving him a peck on the cheek. She looked so perfect standing there. She wasn't wavering at all, although she was still in a state of half dress, her upper torso and much of her arms were wrapped in bandages, and it was obvious that there were bandages underneath her borrowed pajama pants. Syaoran blushed and had to look down before he was caught staring at her like a pervert- he was already very aware of his own state of half dress, in only a pair of loose cotton pants and white gauze around his torso.

When he dared to look up again his eyes were caught by Yukito's, who smiled generously and waved them into the room. Quietly, Syaoran crept into the room with Nightmare and Lost trailing close behind him. He didn't want to interrupt the conversation between Sakura, her father, and, surprisingly, Kero.

Toya caught his entrance and instantly sent the warrior an icy glare, which Syaoran returned whole-heartedly. Lost withered behind Syaoran, terrified by the nasty look he thought he was receiving. This only made Syaoran's glare intensify as he jumped to Lost's defense. The small squeaking noises that Lost was making alerted Sakura to their presence in the room, she tensed a little when she saw the cold glare in Syaoran's eyes but relaxed when it receded.

Confused by her hesitation, Syaoran tipped his head a little and walked up to her, under the suspicion that something was wrong. She cast her eyes down nervously, and then peeked up to look around Syaoran at Nightmare and the hansom spirit with him.

"Hoe? Who might you be?" she chirped, a friendly smile spreading across her face

quickly. He looked very familiar and his aura was unmistakably of someone she had met before…

"I-uh- Miss Sakura- it's me… I'm Lost!" Lost squeaked and stuttered, his eyes wide and fearful of rejection.

Sakura's eyes got wide and round, disbelief written over her face. "Lost?" she breathed. Everyone else in the room was silent, watching the scene play out apprehensively. Sakura took a tentative step forward, around Syaoran, and gently ran her hand down Lost's face. A tingling feeling settled in her stomach and she knew instantly that this man was once the boy spirit that she had come to adore. "You're so different," she whispered, as if it was a secret.

Lost's lip quivered. He looked so torn and lost and miserable. "I know Miss Sakura- but is it okay?" he asked, his eyes searching hers desperately.

The mystified look on Sakura's face was gone in a second and replaced by a wide, welcoming smile. "Of course it's okay, Lost!" she said warmly, seeing that the little boy she knew was still there, just bigger. "You just took me by surprise, that's all!" And he took her by surprise once more, because as soon as the words left her mouth, he dropped the floor and clung to her legs in a tight hug, crying in relief like a little boy.

A breath of relief was released collectively around the room. Even those who didn't know what was going on had sensed the intensity of the moment and had been watching for Sakura's reaction to this new familiar-stranger with baited breath.

Slowly, Sakura sank down to Lost's level and embraced him.

Seduce peered up at Nightmare with a half smile. _"What an adorable sight,"_ she said through the connection they shared as Sakura Cards.

"_I was almost worried that he would drown in his own tears before he faced her," _Nightmare replied.

"_Oh, you're simply awful, Nightmare," _Seduce laughed, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"_Shut up, you two!" _Kero's voice snapped, and from where he sat on the bed he glared at them. _"The boy has lost both his Realm and his lantern, not to mention has lost his old form, lay off him for a while!"_

The spirits jumped in surprise at the unexpected reprimand, then blushed accordingly.

With all of the squirming and crying that Lost was doing into Sakura's chest, her bandages were beginning to slip. Utterly oblivious to the situation, Lost buried his face closer into Sakura's chest, tightening his hug and breathing in deep to enjoy his Mistress's calming, sweet scent. Syaoran's face colored considerably and he stuttered over words to try and tell Sakura what was happening, but at the moment his mouth seemed to trip over the words more than a newborn foal stumbled over steps. He was saved from saying anything when Fujitaka spoke up, seemingly unaware of the slipping of the bandages and only seeing that he and his son were the odd ones out in the crowd.

"Come on, Toya, this looks like a moment between Sakura and her friends, we should leave them be," he said.

Toya grunted and rose from the bed, shooting Syaoran a dangerous glare, his sharp eyes catching the slippage of the bandages and silently warning Syaoran that if he tried anything he would be hung by his own bandages. Syaoran ignored the threat, instead choosing to focus on Sakura. Father and son left the room silently, Yukito following after them, and shut the door quietly behind them.

Life giggled a little, watching as more and more of Sakura's back was exposed without her knowing. Nightmare flushed, caught between dragging Lost off his Mistress and spinning on his heel to keep his sense of propriety. Syaoran seemed in a similar predicament.

It was Seduce who came to the rescue, using her powers of seduction to slowly coax Lost to stop crying and drift away from Sakura, and then using her red ribbons to wrap around her torso so that she was covered. It was then that Sakura became aware of her near nakedness and squealed, wrapping her arms tight over her chest.

"HOE!" Her face flushed bright crimson, and her arms covered her chest closely. "Don't look!"

"Don't worry," Seduce soothed. "I've got you covered." She was leaning over slightly, one hand gently stroking Lost's hair to keep him under her power and the other outstretched to manipulate her ribbons around Sakura's chest.

"Perhaps it would be best if you got dressed now, Sakura. It is mid-day after all." Death offered, neither offended nor embarrassed over Sakura's near exposure. "And I doubt that you would want to be going around in your current state of dress for any longer."

"Right- sure, get dressed…." Sakura kept her hands tightly over her chest as she got up off the floor. Syaoran moved to help her up, placing his hands under her arms to help lift her, but she tensed and shook his hands off. As if he had been burned, Syaoran jerked his hands back and looked down questioningly at Sakura. She gave him no explanation, instead she said, "Could you guys- um- leave, please?"

Nightmare nodded and left without a word, Seduce following after him wordlessly with an enchanted Lost at her heels- her ribbons slipped out after her, but Sakura was prepared and held her hands tightly over her chest to keep the gauze secure. Death stepped back into the Looking Room and prepared to the close door, until he saw that his companion wasn't following him. With a sigh, his golden chains reached up and wrapped around Life and dragged her in, her grunts of protest loud in the quiet of the room, and then he closed the door with a curt click- instantly the ebony door of the Looking Room was replaced by the broken closet door.

Syaoran paused before he left, trying to get a look in Sakura's eyes. She wouldn't let him, turning her head to the side and keeping her eyes away from Syaoran's so that he wouldn't she that she was shamed that she had been afraid of him, even if only for a moment.

Kero sprang up the bed and collided hard with Syaoran's head. "Oh no! No peep show for you- don't even think about staying in here while Sakura gets dressed!" he yelled, yanking Syaoran's hair until the warrior left the room.

Sakura sighed as she watched the two leave, now she felt completely and utterly alone, and the cold breeze that was coming in through the hole in the wall was not helping her any. She turned away from the doorway to search around the room for something to get dressed in, but her thoughts were thoroughly fixated on Syaoran. She had barely woken up a half hour ago and already she felt worse than when she had been unconscious.

Was something really wrong with her?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside the Window

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow and Illness hung precariously from the ledge of the window as they peered in at their Mistress as she slowly striped the bandages from her body. Below them, Nightmare, Seduce, and Lost stood gathered, watching them, waiting. The mundanes, who had been playing with the Twins of Misery, ran as fast as they could for the house, trying to get away before the were caught. The last thing they wanted was to go back to their intense game of "Find the Bones", which had everyone running around the lawn looking for whatever remained of the demons that had attacked.

Minutes later, the Twins of Misery slipped from their spot and fell the two stories to the ground, landing in a painful looking tangle of arms and legs in the thorny bush that laid beneath the window, but miraculously they were unhurt. The scrambled up and shook the briars off their clothes.

"Well, can you sense what's wrong with her?" Nightmare asked anxiously as soon as the pair was standing.

"**Yes…" **_"And no…" _They replied slowly, unsurely.

Nightmare growled. "Which answer is it, yes or no?"

"**It's," **_"Both." _**"She's not exactly sick," **_"Or sad, per say…" _**"It's her heart that's giving her problems," **_"Because it isn't all the way together yet." _The Twins explained, in their own 'in sync' sort of way.

Lost piqued up from his crouched position next to Seduce. "But- But- Mr Syaoran got Miss Sakura's heart back! There's no way there's still a piece missing!"

"I don't think that's what they mean," Seduce said gently, regarding the twins with curious eyes. "We can all sense that Miss Sakura's heart is whole again, but…"

"**Wet glue." **

"Excuse me?" Seduce blinked.

"_Wet Glue." _

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nightmare asked scathingly. His abrasive tone flew right over their heads as Sorrow and Illness tipped their heads all the way back to look up at the window behind them.

"**It's like wet glue." **_"You can't touch it if it's still wet."_ They said.**"Miss Sakura's heart hasn't healed together all the way yet,"**_ "So it got hurt easier than it should have."_** "And now she hurts a lot," **_"Over whatever happened." _

"The judgment…" Nightmare whispered, everything suddenly clicking for him. "Dammit! I knew we shouldn't have presented that request for judgment- especially so soon!"

"So this is our fault," Seduce sighed. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

Sorrow and Illness rocked back on their heels, tipping over and landing flat on their backs so that they landed back in the thorny bush.

"**Don't worry about it." **_"Syaoran will fix her." _They replied cryptically, and then without any further explanation they hopped out of the bush and ran for the mundanes, catching them before they got too far and began dragging them back for another game.

Lost watched Sorrow and Illness as they ran and jumped sporadically over the humans, the poor creatures ducking and covering their heads desperately so they weren't kicked in the head. "They're right," he breathed out quietly.

"Are you agreeing with them, pip-squeak?" Nightmare asked skeptically, cocking an eyebrow.

Lost pursed his lips and pouted. "But they _are _right; Mr Syaoran _always_ finds a way to help Miss Sakura."

"Indeed, he does," Seduce agreed, nodding wisely. "Then perhaps we should leave our Masters to sort things out between themselves for now. Maybe we could go into the town and savage for supplies, I am quite sure that our efforts would be appreciated by all."

Nightmare ran his hands through his hair. "Fine, but we have to be careful, Evil and Pain flew off in that direction and they might be there right this minute."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pain stumbled about the ruins of Tomoeda, his path unclear, choked by the debris of fallen houses and remains of those who had not been quick enough to get out of the town. His copper eyes darted wildly over the surroundings, not quite seeing what was there; what he saw was the horrid vision of his mirror image kissing Evil. No matter how hard Pain tried to cleanse his mind of the disgusting images, they continued to play out before his mind's eye like a horror movie set to repeat the scary part over and over again.

Laid out on a slab of pavement, cushioned by broken glass and sharp stones, Evil found himself reliving the horrid event over and over as well. The sight of that brat's lips on his, the wrench of Sakura's soul as it pulled itself free from his captive grasp. The taste of light and love in his mouth; it made him want to gag. But he couldn't gag. As a matter of fact, Evil couldn't quite do anything at the moment other than replay the stealing-back of his stolen piece of soul; all other energy had left the instant Sakura's soul left.

Shadowed by the overhang of a nearly collapsed house, Evil stared blankly at his own hand, his body losing its form and melting back into its formless dark mass. If he had any energy, he would be furious at the moment; it wasn't fair that he had to lose both the soul and body he truly desire and the one thing that was close enough to a real body that he had ever had! Dropping his hand to his side, Evil made a noise of disgust.

Drawing his eyes away from his own problems, Evil let his eyes drift to his most loyal demon. Pain paced like a caged animal along the broken streets of Tomoeda, his warrior body tense and ready for revenge; whatever paralysis he had felt in the Hiiragisawa mansion had long since dissipated. He now was giving off waves of delicious hate and frustration. It was then that an idea came to mind, a wonderfully wicked idea that would enable Evil to keep his doppelganger body just a little longer.

Pain forced his fist through the wall of a near by house, its wall crumbling easily into rubble. It did nothing to sooth his burning need to rip Syaoran's lips off his face so that he would never again have to opportunity to kiss anyone else. At the tiny sound of summoning that Evil made, Pain was at the demon's side in an instant.

"What is it you need, Evil?" he asked quietly, searching Evil's beautiful face as if shifted from solid to inky tar and back again.

"Hate more, for me," Evil whispered, his voice hoarse. He raised a delicate hand to run along Pain's hansom face. "Be angry and frustrated and hate so much that it fills your body and chokes you, let me feed off your hate and become strong again. Can you do this for me?"

Pain nodded. "I am already filled with hate, Evil. I hate the card captors and I hate the spirits that follow them- I am angry that I could do nothing to stop Syaoran from taking what had been your's and I am frustrated that there is nothing to take my anger out on now."

Evil smirked. "Then show me your hate, let it out, and give it to me," he commanded.

With a final bow of his head, Pain arose and walked to the center of the street where he stood amongst the ruins of Tomoeda and gathered his turmoil. He let his chest burn and his lungs choke with the black emotions he gathered. The dust at his feet picked up in the ethereal wind he summoned, moving higher and faster in a great tornado as more and more magic was gathered.

Evil watched silently, pleased with what he saw.

Pain tensed, taking in one great, deep breath that filled his lungs to their full capacity, and then let it all out in a roar that rocked the heavens themselves. Those dark, dark emotions that had been boiling underneath his skin suddenly burst forth from his body and became a tidal wave of power over the land. Buildings flew apart, trees were ripped from their roots and thrown away, and every inch of exposed ground and loose debris was decimated in the wake of Pain's hate, leaving little more than ash afterward. And Evil absorbed the power hungrily, his body red hot with the energy. It sealed his ghost of a body and solidified his fake flesh, enabling him to feel and move again like the fake life form that he was.

And as Pain's wail waned, no building stood standing, no plant laid living, even the distant park laid in ruins; the entire town of Tomoeda was now nothing more than a dead wasteland.


	35. Stolen Truths Finally Returned

Note: The title of the last chapter "Wet Glue" referred to Sakura's heart; Sorrow and Illness explain the metaphor near the end of the chapter, if anyone missed that. I apologize for any confusion.

P.S. This chapter may contain mature content; there will be a warning posted before it begins, so read at your own risk.

Links In A Chain

Chapter 35

Stolen Truths Finally Returned

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the Front Lawn

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow and Illness held the mundanes captive in their surprisingly strong grasps, Sorrow holding Rika and Naoko's hands while Illness had Takashi's. Chiharu merely limped along after them, whimpering from either her sprained ankle or her new phobia of anything magical. She still seemed to be holding a little apprehension from the little incident in the hall where she first met the twins; every time one of them peered over their shoulder to look at Chiharu and try to say something to her, she'd give off a small squeal and flinch. Eventually, the two learned to focus their attentions on the other three mundanes, filling theirs heads with incessant chatter.

"_We're gonna have so much fun!" _**"We're going to play games galore!" **

"Not another game, please! Anything but another game!" Rika cried as she was dragged across the grass into the backyard.

Sorrow and Illness jumped a step, surprised that the human girl would protest their fun games. _"But we thought that-," _**"our games were fun!" **Sorrow and Illness pouted. _"Don't you want to," _**"Play with us anymore?"**

The mundanes glanced at each other, at a loss; the question the spirits posed had no good answer. If they said they didn't want to play, who knows how the spirit pair would react, but if they lied and said they wanted to play, they were stuck with whatever bizarre game Sorrow and Illness came up with. The longer the silence awkward silence stretched on, the wider and more pitiful the twin's eyes got, their lips quivering, and big, fat, watery tears welling up in the corners of their eyes.

Trying to keep the two spirits happy, the mundanes caved. Naoko forced a strained grin onto her mouth and leaned down to the twin's level. "Of course we want to play with you two," she said, the falsity in her voice obvious to everyone except Sorrow and Illness. "But, we're only human and humans can't play they games that you want to play- I think you might need people of your own kind to play your games with."

Sorrow and Illness froze, staring at each other; apparently it hadn't dawned on them until now that humans didn't have the same abilities that spirits did. Suddenly, their expressions lightened.

Illness grinned, the idea of how to fix their game problem hitting her like bug on a windshield! "**If humans can't play the games that we play, we'll just play the games that humans play!" **she exclaimed.

"_OH! I know! I know! We'll play baseball with our whatamahootermerjig!" _Sorrow cheered. Illness gave off a loud yip, like a small dog, and brought out the glowing orb that they found earlier from somewhere within a fold in her dress.

Sorrow cooed and dropped the hands she was holding, plucking the glowing ball from her sister's hand and dancing around with it. Illness tossed Takashi's hand back to him and cartwheeled to Sorrow, the two of them joining to do a stumbling, stuttering, off-balance version of a happy dance; they were really quite pleased to come up with a game that a human could play.

The mundanes blanked, glancing warily at the glowing ball that Sorrow and Illness tossed amongst themselves.

"We're going to play baseball with that thing?" Takashi asked nervously.

"**Uh-,"**_ "Huh." _

"But, what exactly is it?" he asked, watching as the ball pulsed in the bright light of the afternoon.

The Twins of Misery gasped in unison, looking as if Takashi had said something very, very bad to them. Glancing at each other for a split second, they jumped forward and hooked their arms in his so that he was their prisoner.

"_Illness, did you hear? The human doesn't know what a whatamahootermerjig is!" _Sorrow cried.

"**I heard! I heard!" **Illness replied. **"I guess we'll just have to explain!"**

"_Quite right!" _

Rika and Naoko backed up a few steps so they were on either side of Chiharu, gently placing their hands on her arms to help support her. With alarm written boldly across her face, Chiharu watched the two bizarre little girls toss her man about, helpless to do anything but watch the spectacle. Naoko and Rika glanced at each other behind Chiharu's back, listening as Takashi was spun a tale as tall as one of his own.

"**So you see, dear friend of our Masters, every spirit has whatamahootermerjig!" **

"_We're never without one! They're like clothes; we're naked without them!"_

"**Whatamahootermerjigs are great toys to play with!"**

"_We can play catch, or soccer, or baseball, or ping pong! It's an all purpose toy!"_

They lifted into the air a few feet so that Takashi dangled from their arms, his grunts of protest fell on deaf ears as he struggled against them. They twirled and looped, tossing Takashi into the air and catching him as if he weighed nothing. Eventually, they came back down to the ground and let the boy sink down to the grass and appreciate terra firma a lot more.

Naoko bit back a giggle as Takashi actually kissed the grass.. "Is that what a whatamahootermerjig is _really_ for?" she asked skeptically.

Illness glanced to Sorrow with wide eyes as Sorrow stared at her with a surprised look of her own, and then their faces melted into twin smiles of mischief as they turned back to Chiharu.

"_Of course not, friend of our Masters, we just found it in the grass a little while ago." _

**"We don't have any idea what it really is, but it's round and it sparkles so we're going to play baseball with it!"**

Naoko laughed nervously. "Okay…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In Sakura's Bedroom

(Questionable Content further on)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window with s decidedly pensive expression. Absently, her fingers plucked at the bed sheets around her, pulling loose the already worn threads. She was now dressed in a makeshift outfit, since the room had been a guest room it had not been stocked with any clothes, so Sakura had made use of one of the soft bed sheets, turning it into a toga dress that draped over her body nicely, covering everything. Now she sat on the bed, just staring, thinking about why she felt so hurt every time she saw Syaoran with a hard expression. She knew they were not directed at her, but it hurt her all the same to see his hansom face angry.

Sighing, she laid her right hand over her heart gently, feeling for her heartbeat; it was soft against her fingertips, but felt alien at the same time. "Maybe something went wrong when he returned it…" she whispered to herself.

Sakura breathed in deep as she felt Syaoran approaching her door, his aura growing stronger the closer he got. For a brief moment, Sakura allowed herself to appreciate the feeling of her warrior's stronger, green aura weaved into hers. At the moment it was caressing against her aura cautiously, as if begging her to tell him what was wrong. His ministrations left tingles throughout her body, making her smile wistfully. He was trying so hard, and yet she couldn't help him because she didn't even know what was wrong with her exactly.

"Come in," Sakura whispered when she knew Syaoran was standing on the other side of the door. The door opened slowly, admitting the warrior. Sakura glanced over her shoulder once to acknowledge him then turned back to the window silently. She noticed he had gotten dressed as well, though in actual clothes instead of a sheet. He wore the same cotton pants he had been wearing before, but now he had on a loose black t-shirt as well, probably borrowed from Eriol. He closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice so soft that it nearly made Sakura want to cry. "Did I do something wrong?" In the space of time from when he left Sakura to let her change up to now, he had had plenty of time to come up with every explanation for why Sakura was being so distant. Perhaps it had been the kiss, maybe she hadn't of meant for it to be so intimate- or public for that matter, or it could have been she was just resentful that Syaoran accepted the request for judgment. Whatever it was, Sakura's cold behavior was breaking him up inside; he couldn't stand the way she felt so distant from him.

Sakura shifted on the bed but did not turn to face Syaoran. "I don't know…" she replied. "You didn't do anything wrong, though." There was a long stretch of silence as Sakura stared out at the clear blue sky, watching as a single white cloud floated by on a gentle breeze. Finally she voiced what was bothering her. "I think there might be something wrong with me…"

Syaoran stepped quietly across the room, careful not to disturb the solemn atmosphere that had been created. He slid next to Sakura on the mattress but did not dare look at her; instead he focused on the same white cloud she had been watching.

"What makes you think there might be something wrong with you?" he asked, his voice still keeping its soft tone.

Sakura bit her lip, thinking hard over the last hour or two that she had been awake.

"Because everything seemed… off to me. Small things that I know shouldn't have bothered me made me feel so broken up inside that it hurt- and I'm scared that maybe my heart didn't get put back right, or that I'm missing an important piece of me, or- or..." she trailed off with a shaking breath. Tears welled her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shaking shoulders, drawing her to his side and letting her rest there as she struggled with her feelings. At first she resisted, but slowly gave in and sunk into the offered comfort, curling up so that her head was in his lap and her legs drawn up tight to her chest. His warmth radiated off him and warmed her cheek; he smelled of autumn and sandalwood, a scent that had become comforting to her over the years.

Syaoran stared down at her with warm eyes, feeling so broken that his Sakura was in so much pain. He stroked her hair gently, just like he had seen his mother do when one of his older sisters were upset. Sakura sighed and allowed him to comfort her. When she relaxed enough, Syaoran closed his eyes and let his aura flow freely from him to Sakura, trying to find out what was truly wrong.

She had erected weak barriers in an attempt to shield herself, but he easily coaxed them to fall, allowing him to delve deep into her. When he came upon her heart he surrounded it, and with gentle astral hands he cupped it, holding it as if it were glass.

In his lap, Sakura breathed in deeply. She could feel him inside of her, caressing her heart, warmth spreading throughout her body. Her hands fisted in the cloth of Syaoran's pants, her entire body loosening to the magic that Syaoran was pouring into her. She didn't try to push him out- whatever he was trying to do inside her, she was going to wait and see what happened…

In his mind, Syaoran could see what was the matter. He held Sakura's heart close and saw that, although it was whole, it was still very fragile from being away for so long. That's why she felt like everything was so off. She wasn't mad at him or anything- it was just that her heart wasn't able to take any strain at the moment.

Without really thinking about it, Syaoran allow himself to fall into the loose bonds to strengthen them. His magic was gentle and worked with expert grace on her, handling her heart as if he had held it for years. Where he sensed her frailty, he strengthened the bonds. Where her fear existed, he soothed and reassured her. Her heartbeat slowly melded to his and they beat as one: steady and rhythmic in each of their ears. Syaoran was so in tuned with helping Sakura, he failed to notice what effect he was having on her...

Sakura squirmed a little in Syaoran's lap, a hot feeling now settling in her stomach. The way he was handling her was making a strange feeling race through her body, but it wasn't a bad feeling or anything! Oh no, on the contrary, what ever Syaoran was doing to her, it was wiping her mind of every bad thought and making her feel really, _really_ good. Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes to savor what she was feeling, wanting more. Magical fingers caressed her soul and shot sparks through her system, her aura now swirling around her in the whirlwind of feelings she was experiencing. She had never experienced anything like this before.

A small moan escaped her lips as a particularly pleasurable wave of magic passed through her.

Syaoran paused in his ministrations. Slowly, as his aura pressed against Sakura to find out what was wrong, she gave off a louder moan and he became aware of what he had been doing. He had come across a passage about this in an old magic tome he had been studying a long time ago- the book had said that lovers of magical origin were able to have…(Syaoran had blushed considerably when he had read this) "intimate relations" with each other through their auras. Staring down at Sakura in his lap, he knew that he had unintentionally been doing just that with Sakura.

"More," she whispered in a breathy whine.

Syaoran gulped.

He could feel the fire he ignited in her aura like the blaze of the sun. Sakura's fists clenched as she felt Syaoran press in on her aura once again, this time testing what was actually going on; his presence became stronger than ever, she arched her back, her head pressing into his thigh.

He stared down at the writhing woman in his lap. He drew back a little, knowing this had gone on too far, but Sakura's aura shot out and reached desperately for his. Little astral fingers took a tight hold of his aura, caressing it desperately, wanting him to come back. Syaoran groaned as a hot, sensual sensation ran through his body. It wasn't like a physical caress, but all the same, his flesh tingled with the feeling. If this was how it felt when she touched him with her magic once, he could only imagine how he had been making Sakura feel.

With a grin, he deliberately ran his aura along hers in a way that he knew she would like. Sakura tipped her head back and moaned, her body moving in time to the caress.

As he stared down at her body, writhing in his lap, mewling every so often, there was something utterly male and satisfying about knowing that he made her like this. Knowing that he didn't even have to touch her to put her such a state of passion.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura whispered his named feverishly. "Wh-what are you doing to me?" She turned over in his lap so she was staring up at him with half-lidded emerald eyes.

Syaoran ran his hand along the side of Sakura's face, a grin that sent shivers down her spine spread across his lips.

He didn't answer her; instead he sent a hot wave of magic coursing through her. Sakura's mouth opened, but no sound came out; her eyes grew wide and rolled back, her chest arching high off the mattress. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed and her body writhed as she rode the waves that were passing through her aura and body.

In awe, Syaoran watched as everything played out over Sakura's flushed face. Never had he imagined he would see something so-so…extraordinary… Not a single physical touch and yet he made her… wow…

He watched as she moved, breathing deep, her skin glistening in the light of the afternoon sun. The pale pearl sheet wrapped around her body was tangled tight to her form, stretched taut over some areas and in others it was left ridden up and exposing her soft, pale flesh; a tempting sight to say the least. Her emerald eyes stared up at him in awe, as if she herself could not believe what had just happened to her.

Syaoran leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead, she giggled quietly and turned her face to kiss the palm of the hand that was cupping her face.

"S-Syaoran, I've never felt anything like that before…" she whispered. Her body felt like a wet noodle. Her shaking fingers moved up and stroked the flesh of Syaoran's arm. She felt absolutely content. His aura hung heavily around her, weaved in her own intimately. When she gazed up into his burning amber eyes, the way he stared down at her with such intensity, she felt like the only woman on the entire planet.

With a deep breath in, Sakura felt the strange fluttering in her heart cease; the "off" feeling hat she had been experiencing since she had woken up was now gone. She sat up straight and face Syaoran with wide eyes, their faces barely a breath away. "You- my heart… I feel fine again. You healed me…" Sakura tipped her head to the side cutely. "What happened to me… all that you did- was that just to fix my heart?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran shook his head, letting his arms wrap tight around Sakura's lithe body and bring her close to his chest. He savored her being so close, taking in her sweet scent, her soft touch. Bowing his head so that his face rested in the crook of her neck, he chuckled into her sensitive flesh. "No, Sakura. What just happened between us was much, much more than that," he replied.

It was at that very moment that Syaoran felt that he should confess his feelings to Sakura, to waste no more time and announce everything that he had hidden in his heart for so long. But or some strange reason, his mouth wouldn't open, the words were trapped in his throat. He was sacred to tell her anything because if he did he might end up jinxing it, and God only knows how much bad luck they already have without having more. So, instead of saying anything, Syaoran kissed Sakura's shoulder lightly and let her curl up to him as she allowed herself to readjust to her heart again.

'I'll tell you soon, Sakura,' he told himself. 'I promise.'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorrow and Illness paused as they swam about the pile of bones they had collected, trying to find the right size bone to use as a bat. Their heads popped up from the mess as soon as they felt the shift in the air, gasping loudly as their heads appeared above the mass of bones, scaring the mundanes considerably.

The twins stared at each other with wide, open-mouthed grins. They both could sense it, the swell of magic coming from the bedroom above them, and the subsequent stable aura they could now sense.

"_Yay! Syaoran," _**"Fixed her!" **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Miaka's scream was so loud it echoed off the walls of the Looking Room and shocked Death so thoroughly that he tripped over his chains and stumbled into a bookcase. He recovered quickly and ran to see what was the matter; in a flash he became Dren.

"Miaka! What's wrong!" He yelled frantically as he skidded to a halt next to the reflecting pool she was laying next to.

She didn't answer him with words right away, instead she positively vibrated where she balanced on her knees on the edge of the pool, flailing her arms and gesturing wildly through the air at the pool. Slowly, her ability to speak came back. "Sakura- there! She and Syaoran… they did-it- together! They did, but with magic! No touching; it was magic! And I watched! Oh my God, I watched! Dren, in the pool! Look! Look! Look!" she yelled, pointing to the water wildly. The ridiculously wide, open-mouthed grin that was stretched across her face was positively comical.

Dren only took his eyes off her for a moment to glance at the image in the reflecting pool, watching as Sakura was gathered into Syaoran's arms and held tight to his chest, but when he looked up, Miaka was gone.

Ice dropped into his stomach.

His body switched back to Death's and the spirit sent out his senses in search of the girl. Upon searching the world over, he failed to locate where the girl could have possibly gone, he searched again and again, each time failing to find Miaka.

"No! Not now!" he shouted, frantically searching every nook and cranny of the galaxy in search of Miaka or Life, any sign of them. But they were completely and utterly gone. "Miaka! Life! Come back!" he shouted, his golden chains up in a storm around the room. "You can't fade now! Not when we're so close to being free!"

And then she was back.

Not a word or warning, she just popped back into existence, looking shaken and scared.

Her lip quivered as she stared up at Death with wide, frightened eyes. "Death-?" her voice cracked horribly as she spoke his name.

Death started forward and then jerked to a halt. He reached for Miaka, but seemed unable to reach out all the way for her, looking so afraid that if he touched her he might make her disappear again. Dren arose in Death's conscious and forced himself to the surface, taking back his body by force. He raced for Miaka, catching her before she fell to her side into the reflecting pool, and lifted her off the ground.

Dren's terrified expression mirrored Miaka's perfectly.

"Everything just went black," she whispered, her hands fisting Dren's shirt. "I died, didn't I?" she asked.

Dren tried to relax his face so that he could offer her a comforting smile. "No- no you didn't," he lied breathlessly, shaking his head vigorously. "You just- just blacked out for a moment. You're immortal, remember, you can't die!" He kept lying breathlessly, whispering things in Miaka's ear until the tremors that shook Miaka's body lessened.

The comforting lies Dren was whispering finally filtered into her mind and she slumped against his chest, feeling weak and dizzy and so thin that if there was a wind in the room it could have blown her away.

"I just- blacked out, right?" she asked, wriggling to let herself down from Dren's arms. "That's all that happened?"

Dren let a true grin alight his face, glad that Miaka finally believed the lie; if he had continued to allow her to think she had died then she would have thrown up a pandemonium, using up more magic than what she had left. "Yes, yes, only for a moment though," he said, shifting Miaka's body to let her down. "Everything is alright now."

Miaka smiled and opened her mouth to say that she was glad that it was just a brief black out and she didn't really fade away, but her body morphed into Life's and became intangible, slipping through Dren's arms. She landed on the hard floor with a loud thump and groaned.

Dren's expression hardened as he looked down at the spirit, his dislike for her radiating off him.

Life looked up at him with a dour expression. "Don't give me that look, you're the one who let me fall through your arms! I should be the one giving you the dirty look!"

Dren snorted, glaring down at Life. "Miaka wouldn't have fell through my arms- nor would she have faded out for that second- if it wasn't for you," he hissed scathingly.

Life opened her mouth to retort, but found no proper response to say.

Not wanting to stick around any longer around the spirit, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off deeper into the Looking Room. As an afterthought, he paused by a posing mannequin and said over his shoulder, "Now that you've had a taste of fading out, Life, it wouldn't kill you to conserve what's left of your magic."

Life stared at Dren's back stubbornly. "Oh yeah! Well, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to me once in a while!" she screamed, picking herself up and smacking her hands against her clothes to get the dust off. "What did I ever do to you?" she yelled loudly, her voice echoing hauntingly through the room.

Dren's shadowy figure halted, his stance tensing up frighteningly. When he turned to face her, all that could be seen of him was his silhouette, looking far more frightening than Death had ever been. "YOU RUINED OUR LIVES!" he roared. His voice did not echo in the room as Life's did- a bizarre silence cut through the room, heavy and haunting, Dren's hatred for the Life and Death become an almost tangible thing.

Life choked back her startled yelp, spinning on her heel and fleeing for the door to the Looking Room. Dren watched her go, his chest heaving, eyes burning, and a guilt building up in him that almost hurt physically. From within, Death chided him for his harsh words, but Dren refused to let any of the guilt or chastising phase him; his resentment towards Life and Death had been building for centuries now and it was finally hitting its breaking point.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eriol's Bedroom

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoyo had already removed the tattered remains of Eriol's robes and was in the process of dressing him again when a shock went through her system. It was a very cold and numbing pain that spread like icy needles through her chest and froze her limbs. She collapsed on top of Eriol, gasping for breath. Eriol's eyes snapped open and a breathless scream passed his lips, his arms wrapping around his own torso, nails biting into the flesh.

They struggled to gather themselves, trying as hard as they could to move or get air into their lungs, but it proved impossible when what felt like a brick wall was weighing down on them.

Right before their eyes, the world around them drained of colour, the light dimmed, and the air grew very, very cold. It seemed that the very world around them was losing it's spirit.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo gasped out, her eyes tearing.

By sheer force of will, Eriol managed to reach out and take Tomoyo's hand, his grip accidentally crushing her petit fingers. "It- it's happening! They've faded!" he managed to grind out through clenched teeth.

Tomoyo crawled up closer to Eriol, her eyes tearing up, face twisted in pain. She tried to force something out, to at least be able to say something, but her vision blackened and her body slumped forward, cold and grey like the world.

'No! Stay with me!' Eriol screamed mentally, watching helplessly as his love wilted against his chest. 'Stay awake- don't faint on me or you'll never wake up again! Tomoyo, please don't do this to me, not when I finally have you!'

Without any magic allowing her a better resistance to the non-existence of life, Tomoyo was unable to hold out any longer; her last breath was a shallow one, coming out in a long, slow whisper.

"NO!" Eriol howled. With all his strength, he gathered Tomoyo's body to him and held her tight. His eyes seared with the hot tears that welled in them, a hot and angry feeling of helplessness and drowning sadness. "C-come back," he muttered into her ear, "please. I need you."

In his anguish, the sorcerer failed to notice the weight slowly being lifted off his chest, his lungs suddenly being able to breath in air. The colors of the room bled back into their proper hues, the grey that had settled over everything, including Tomoyo, slowly was replaced by their proper, lively colors. Light was once again shining in through the windows in its full, mid-day glory, its warmth washing over the room in a friendly, welcoming fashion.

But Eriol was blind to all of it; he was so wrapped up in the passing of Tomoyo that he completely missed her chest raising slowly in a deep, desperately needed breath.

She stared up at him with soft eyes as he wept, his tears falling gracefully down his cheeks to spatter on her own face, his eyes pressed closed so that he could not see her own watering eyes stare up at him. With trembling fingers, Tomoyo reached up and caressed Eriol's cheek to get his attention; the look on his face the instant she touched him was absolutely priceless.

"Tomoyo-?" he asked wonderingly. She nodded slowly, but before she had a chance to say anything his mouth covered hers in a deep, passionate, desperate kiss- not that Tomoyo minded the kiss much…

He pressed quivering kissing against her lips, scared that too much pressure might break her. She returned his kisses passionately, in reassurance that she was alive and well. When Eriol drew back, an open expression of relief and joy had settled on his face. His hands stroked her cheeks with feather light touches; the utter gentleness he was using made her want to cry.

"I thought- Tomoyo- I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

Tomoyo let a quiet laugh pass her lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily," she replied.

Before he said anything else, Eriol dropped another kiss to her soft lips. "I love you so much," he said breathlessly, the words coming out in rush. His eyes were wide and desperate, searching hers for any sign of reciprocation.

"I- uh…" It suddenly occurred to Tomoyo that the moment she had almost died, it was not her family or even any of her friends that she would miss the most; it was Eriol and all his mysterious ways, that she would miss the most, and she would regret it forever if she had died and never told him what was in her heart.

"I love you too," she whispered shyly, "with all my heart."

The grin that pasted over Eriol's face bordered on comical as he leaned down for another soul searing kiss.

They were oblivious too, or rather ignored, the gaping stares they were receiving from Nakura and Spinel as they awoke from their unconsciousness. The two guardians slid off the bed and made their way to the door, keeping as silent as possible. They reached the door and shared a glance, Nakura's eyes gleaming with happy mischief and Spinel's merely staring back at her with a raised eyebrow- they noted the rippling wall across the from the bed, signally something fro the Looking Room was coming through.

Spinel turned his back on the room, gliding through the door. "Come on, let's give them some privacy," he whispered. Nakura snickered, following him out.

The mirror to the Looking Room materialized with Dren in it, staring into Eriol's bedroom with a dark look on his face. He allowed the sorcerer to have a few more seconds of time with Tomoyo, hoping to be noticed before he interrupted them, but when his presence continued to be ignored he cleared his throat loudly.

"_Eriol, I know that you know what happened,"_ he announced, his irritation carrying over into his voice.

Eriol nearly choked on Tomoyo's mouth in surprise. It took him a moment to gather his wits and figure out what Dren had said.

Tomoyo, it seemed, was quicker to gather her thoughts and suppress her embarrassment. She stared at Dren with a cloudy expression. "I saw you," she said then shook her head, correcting herself. "I just saw the _other you_… when I-." The words for what happened to her wouldn't form in her mouth.

"_That's what I'm here to talk to Eriol about," _Dren replied, his voice keeping its unusually sharp tone.

Instantly, Eriol straightened up and gave Dren his full attention. Tomoyo slipped herself off Eriol's lap and tried to slip off the bed as well, but a hand on her wrist stopped her and drew her back to Eriol's side. "She faded, didn't she?" he asked.

Dren's stern expression turned to one of pain. _"Yes. She- Miaka, just went out of existence- right before my eyes." _Finally, his voice began to lose its edge. _"Never have I been more scared than the moment I could not find her in this universe." _

"That explains what just happened," Eriol sighed. Tomoyo tipped her head, giving Eriol a look that said she didn't understand; he was more than willing to explain. "When Life went out of existence, all life in all worlds ceased to be." Eriol stated solemnly.

Tomoyo shivered as tried not to think about the whole world all dying at the same time, instead, she chose to focus on how Dren's face was becoming transparent and replaced by Death's. She examined the transformation without listening as the two men spoke, noting that neither man paused during Dren's change to Death, the conversation not even faltering once. Tomoyo tipped her head a little to the side to get a different angle of Death's face, and saw the ghost of Dren's face flickering over his every once in a while.

It was still very hard for her to wrap her mind around that fact that Miaka and Dren shared their existences with Life and Death. It was even harder for her to understand that Life and Death were not just spirits _of _the concepts life and death, as the Sakura Cards were, but they were the actual concepts themselves. Her mind was still telling her the idea was too fantastical to be real or possible.

Eriol's tightened grip on her shoulder brought Tomoyo back to the conversation.

_"Yes, I do see your point of view, old friend. From where you stand, the light wave was undoubtedly one of the best things that could have happened, but from this point it was probably one of the worse. Despite it being an obvious proof that our freedom is near, Life and I were in direct contact with it- our magical hemorrhaging has become critical thanks to it; we've hit rock bottom. Not even the magic supplied through the Looking Room is sufficient to support us anymore."_

Eriol growled, looking frustrated. "If nothing is done soon, the both of you will fade away again- and the next time, it may be permanent." Eriol concluded solemnly.

Tomoyo pressed closer to Eriol as ice dropped into her stomach. "Everyone will die?"

Death regarded her with his hauntingly pale eyes; his expression was unreadable. _"No, if Life and I fade from existence, your fate will be far worse than death; you will be unable to live and unable to die."_ For a very brief moment, a frightening look passed over Death's face and a cold shiver ran down Tomoyo's back. _"Your existence will be…as Life and I exist." _The pain in his expression was enough to tell Tomoyo that she would rather die than try and exist as the poor, cursed spirits did.

Eriol sighed in resignation, the hand that held Tomoyo gently stroked her arm, and the other dug into his pants pocket distractedly. Tomoyo felt him tense up, his hand darting around his pocket in search of something. "It's gone…" he muttered distractedly.

Death twitched and then became Dren. _"What's gone?"_ he asked.

"His memory! It's not in my pocket anymore!" Eriol gasped, now twisting to search over the side of the bed, combing the floor with his hand.

Tomoyo drew back, searching the room absently with her eyes even though she didn't know what she was looking for. "What do you mean?'" she asked. "What is it? What does it look like?"

Eriol sat up straight and twisted around to look at Tomoyo pleadingly. "It's a glowing ball, maybe the size of baseball. Have you seen it? I had it in my pocket when I went into battle- it must have fell out! Did you see anything on the front lawn?"

She shook her head slowly, a little bit confused at how quickly the conversation had taken a turn. "Sorry, I don't think I've seen anything…"

"_This is bad- if that orb breaks, the memories will instantly go back-!"_ Dren looked oddly frightened.

"What's so important about this memory?" Tomoyo inquired as Eriol flung the blankets off him and began searching underneath the bed. His head popped up briefly, regarding her with unusually wide eyes.

"Because, they are Syaoran's memories," Eriol said. He shook his head, and after determining that the orb of memories was not underneath the bed, he got back up and sat on the edge of the mattress. With a quick glance to Dren, who nodded, Eriol began to answer the question that he knew Tomoyo was going to ask. "They were taken from him to preserve the separate identities of Miaka and Dren from Life and Death, he figured out the connection between the two a few weeks back; things would only get more complicated if he and Sakura knew that they were the same, so his memories were taken and given to me for safe keeping."

_"Until now."_

Eriol chose to ignore the comment.

Tomoyo pursed her lips a little, looking between Dren and Eriol suspiciously. "Then why did you let me in on the secret?" she asked cautiously. "Why do I get to keep my memory?"

"_Because you are mundane,"_ Dren replied, his voice laced with that of Death's. _"Without any magic what so ever in you, the instant Life and I are gone it will be as if we never existed to you; you will not remember a thing, so what does it matter if you know_ or _not?"_ His image once again changed into Death. _"Knowing that, Life and I saw it fit that you should know for now, so as Eriol would not have to carry his burden alone."_

Tomoyo's expression grew unreadable "I see…"

Eriol shook his head, sensing the brewing discontent in his love. "It's not like how it sounds," he said. "You weren't a relief effort. You have no idea how grateful I am that I am able to share _this_ part of my life with you." He begged her with his eyes to see that she lightened his burden by simply knowing and being there for him. "Even if you do forget when this is over, I love the fact that you know for now."

Her expression softened as she stared into his mid-night eyes. She was about to say something when Death cleared his throat pointedly, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"_I have located Syaoran's memories," _he said. Both Eriol and Tomoyo turned at the same time to fix Death with expectant stares. _"I sense that they are outside and… dammit! Eriol, you may want to get outside, now-!" _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura's Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

They slowly caught their breath, clutching each other tightly, afraid to let go. Although they didn't know that Life had faded, they knew something very bad had just happened. Looking to each other for answers, they found nothing but more questions. When the closet door rippled and morphed into the beautiful ebony, they hardly noticed; they practically jumped off the bed when someone knocked from the other side.

"Come in," Syaoran called, his voice coming out a lot calmer than he felt.

The door opened a crack and Life slunk in, sliding down the wall and slumping to the ground. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, her eyes settling on Sakura with a concerned expression.

"Y-yes, but what happened?" Sakura asked, sliding off of Syaoran and making her way over to Life. The spirit beckoned the girl closer, and when she was within arm's reach, Life grabbed a corner of the sheet she was wearing and dragged Sakura into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She sighed, but her voice came out oddly different; it sounded younger, somehow. "Just for a second back there- just a second, of course, I sort of faded out." She sounded breathless and shaken up. "Don't worry, it's all okay now. I'm glad nothing bad happened as a result."

Syaoran kept his growl to himself as he watched Life cuddle Sakura; the spirit was obviously shaken up and deserved _some _leeway. He watched through narrowed eyes as a strange thing happened to her face, it almost looked like another face was superimposed on top of it. His glaring eyes caught hers and the ghost image disappeared, but the warrior couldn't shake the feeling that the other face looked familiar…

"Why are you here, anyways?" Syaoran asked, trying to draw Life away from fondling his Sakura further.

Life pulled out of the hug, reluctantly so, and shrugged. "You know how it is, fading in and out of existence takes it out one's self. I needed to see a friendly face to help recover from the experience." The way the spirit ran her hand along Sakura's chin made the hair on the back of Syaoran's neck stand up. He kept glaring at her. She ignored him, but kept talking. "I also needed a little time apart from Dr-ah, Death." She said. "I got in a little tiff with him- but lately it seems his tolerance for me has worn very thin." A wistful sigh escaped her lips.

Syaoran narrowed his gaze further, to a point where he was almost squinting at her. "Death" was not what she was going to say in the first place. 'Dr…' Who could that possibly be? The name was on the tip of his tongue! But, again, that annoying blankness in his mind prevented him from answering his own internal questions.

Instead of straining himself more by looking for answers he wouldn't find, Syaoran decided to drop the subject. He observed the damage done to her chains from the light wave and inquired about her remaining magic and how her condition was, all the while silently beckoning Sakura back into the protection of his own arms.

"Ah, you know, shaky, weak, kind of faded, but I'm still here so that's a good sign," Life replied off-handedly. As she spoke, again Syaoran had the feeling of haunting familiarity, as if he saw someone he knew in Life, but where he tried to make the connection it was a big, black void in his mind. It was beginning to become bothersome. "Although, I don't know exactly how much time either I or Death have left… not much, I figure."

Sakura leaned into Syaoran's side and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist, his hand settling possessively over her hip. "Pain and Evil are all that's left- but they're powerful. I don't know how long it will take to defeat them."

Life nodded, giving them a warm smile despite how ill she looked. "I have faith in you, Sakura," she replied.

The room fell into a type of content, almost dull silence. Life merely sat where she was against the wall, watching as Syaoran held Sakura close to his side. Her black eyes flickered blue in the light, but she kept her form together as best as she could. A small smile haunted her lips as she observed how Sakura and Syaoran's aura's interacted, the flow from one another closer than usual; she could sense what they had done as if a neon sign was hanging above them.

Syaoran continued his wary watch of Life from his seat on the bed, trying in vain to figure out who exactly Life reminded him of. Sakura sensed his agitation and mistook it for him being jealous over Life for cuddling her; as a way to try and sooth her warrior, Sakura ran her fingers over his face, neck and arms in a gentle, soothing caress. She absently smoothed her fingers over his flesh and drew magical designs of her own invention. Amazingly, even though she managed to get Syaoran to relax a little, she remained oblivious to tense air between him and Life.

From outside, the baseball game with the Twins of Misery and their new mundane friends was finally getting underway, the first snatches of the game floating up into the room.

"_Hey, batter! Batter! Batter! Batter! SWING! Batter! Batter! Batter!" _

**"Throw the whatamahootermerjig and I'll _have _something to swing at!"**

The ebony door to Life's left slammed open, the resounding bang of the door of the wall made everyone jump. "Life, you have to get in here, quick!" Death yelled.

In the hall, Eriol and Tomoyo's footsteps stampeded loudly, flying over the wood floor and thundering down the stairs. They sounded like they were heading for outside, fast.

Life pursed her lips, glaring up at Death with a look of resentment. "Why should I?" she asked contemptuously. She was not being forced into the Looking Room only to have to face Dren again- she's rather change into Miaka in front of Sakura and Syaoran then talk to that stick in the mud at the moment.

Death growled at her non-compliance and reached down to drag her into the room. She resisted. Syaoran stood and made a move to help Death drag Life away.

And then Sorrow pitched the whatamahootermerjig at Illness, as fast and as hard as she could, and in one mighty swing Illness connected the femur bone/bat with the memory orb and-,

_**CRACK!**_

An explosion like a series of fireworks went off in the backyard, all other noise drowned out by its intensity. Accompanying the bang was a bright flash of light, blinding everyone, and Syaoran's stolen memories were released into the air like a shower of fireflies. Spiraling up into the sky, the memories formed a magnificent column of swirling and sparkling green before funneling them selves through the whole in the wall and surrounding Syaoran, finally returning to where they belonged.

Seeing that there was no further point in dragging Life into the Looking Room anymore, Death dropped her arms with a sigh. "Never mind," he muttered.

Realization slowly dawned in Syaoran's eyes. His memories settled themselves back into his mind like puzzle pieces sorting themselves out. As Syaoran stood, frozen, with his arm outstretched to help Life up, the big, black void in his mind slowly became lighter; all the answers came flooding back; that night out on the roof top, that was when it happened, his memories were taken from him! The sanctity of his mind had been violated and pillaged in the highest order, all for the truth about who Miaka and Dren really were.

Dawning realization turned to fury as it instantly clicked who took his memories in the first place. His outstretched hand turned into an accusing finger pointed directly at Life.

"YOU!" He roared.

For an instant, Life lost concentration and right before Sakura and Syaoran's eyes became Miaka.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seduce covered her nose with her sleeve, squinting through the gloom of the destroyed apartment. "Ghastly," she muttered as she gazed around at what was left of her Master's home. "Simply awful." She refused to go any further into the apartment beyond the balcony that they had set down on. "Pain and Evil's doing, I presume."

Nightmare toed his way through debris to get to what was left of the kitchen. "This has black magic written all over it," he hissed, "of course it was them." Wrenching open cupboards and scouring for edible things humans would eat, he used his striped bat robe as a bag and filled it with everything he could find. "Those bastards, they destroyed the entire town! When Master Syaoran and Mistress Sakura find out about this I have no doubt that they are going to be livid!"

Seduce watched Nightmare carefully through the dim light, his navy aura flaring ever so slightly so that he looked like he was engulfed in a blue fire. "You're livid enough for the both of them," she pointed out. A thin smile decorated her ruby lips. "You're acting like Fear when he used to have tantrums."

Nightmare paused his rhythm of jamming things into his makeshift bag, staring over his shoulder at Seduce with unreadable eyes. "Don't even get me started with him! We could use all the magical help we can get at the moment, and what does he want to do? Kill himself, that's what! Ridiculous! It's absurd!" With a huff, he returned to throwing food into his bag, albeit a little more aggressively this time.

"Nightmare! Seduce! Look what I found, it's completely unharmed!" Lost called out gaily as he scampered from Syaoran's bedroom, ducking to avoid the hanging door. In his hands was a large, leather bound book.

Seduce leaned further into the room to see what Lost was holding. "It's a book," she stated.

"It's the Records of Clow!" Lost crowed. "This is awesome!" he cheered and danced around, the flooring around him cracking dangerously.

Nightmare lifted off the ground and floated over to Lost, grabbing him before he fell through the floor. "Stop goofing around, pip-squeak. The supports in this building are shot, so if you don't want to go from the top floor to the basement in less than ten seconds, I'd stop fooling around."

Lost wiggled out of Nightmare's hold but remained in the air, at least a foot off the floor. "Sorry, I'll be carefuller," he mumbled. Holding out the book for Nightmare, he smiled shyly. "I found this in Mr Syaoran's bedroom! It's Clow Reed's records of us, there's even pictures." The spirit flipped the book open and revealed the page he had folded in, the image of his small self grinning up from the yellowed page.

"Well, that's quite a find," Seduce said warmly. "Congratulations."

Lost bubbled with happiness.

Nightmare plucked the book from Lost's hands and flipped through the back pages, seemingly looking for something. He passed over various sketches that Clow Reed had done of them and of the other Clow Cards, until he came upon a certain page. "Ah, here we go, Fear's original profile!" he exclaimed. His eyes darted over the page as he read through the ancient writing, the grin on his face widening. "We can use this to show that Fear was once a good spirit, and can be again if he's given the chance!"

"Hey, now! Don't you dare!" Seduce called. "He asked for a trial without his past being brought up, you could at least respect his wishes!" She tried to use her ribbons to steal the book from Nightmare, but he was faster and shot backwards, away from her reaching magic.

"No way, if this is the only chance to keep my friend alive then I'm taking it," he said, tucking the book into the folds of his robe.

Seduce growled and stomped into the living room, despite her earlier apprehension about entering. "Now who's being ridiculous?" she hissed, hopping over the debris littered floor to try and snatch at Nightmare's robe. "Come down here this instant, you know I can't fly!"

Lost glided out the way before he got caught up in the two spirits' fight. He was accidentally kicked by Seduce and he banged into the TV, which miraculously turned on.

"_-I am reporting to you live from the outskirts of the now deserted town, Tomoeda. Some sort of force field is stopping my crew and I from going any further, but perhaps it is better that way since whatever destroyed the town may very well still be in there!" _A pretty female reporter placed her fingers to the earpiece concealed behind her glossy black hair, listening as someone fed her information. _"Ah, yes, reports from the evacuated citizens of Tomoeda say that shortly before they were able to get away, the town had come under siege by demons!" _

The screen split to show the reporter in one panel and her counterpart behind a desk in the other.

"_I'm sorry, Akira, did you say 'Demons?" _The other news reporter asked skeptically.

_"Indeed I did, Hanjinea- and wait! What's that in the distance- quick, get a close up of it!"_

By this time, Nightmare and Seduce had both settled down and were now avidly watching the disaster take place on the screen. The camera slowly focused in on two rough shapes floating in mid-air in the distance, stark contrasts to the bright daytime sky. As the image grew clearer, it felt as if ice had dropped down the backs of each of the spirits; the camera focused in on Evil's face as it he smirked darkly.

_"This is unbelievable! There are two people floating in mid-air over there! Are you getting this, Hanjinea?!"_

"_Yes! Yes, I'm seeing it but I'm not believing it!" _Hanjinea replied.

Nightmare tensed as he watched Evil turn to Pain and whispered something to the demon. "This does not bode well for those reporters… he sighed, condemning the humans to whatever fate Evil and Pain had planned for them.

Just as Nightmare feared, Evil raised his arm slowly and pointed it directly at the camera, around him the air rippled and a zigzagging bolt of black lightening left his hand. Akira and her team hardly had time to react before the black magic was on them and their side of the screen went black.

Hanjinea appeared too shocked to say anything at the moment. He stared dumbly out of the television with wide eyes, rocked to the core that he had just witnessed his co-worker's death. Suddenly, a hand slipped in front of him and laid a sheet on paper before him, automatically he picked it up and began to read.

_"The government has now declared Tomoeda a severe danger zone and should be avoided at all costs; the military will be mobilizing as soon as possible to combat this new threat…"_

Seduce sighed and flicked off the TV so that the room was washed over in shadows once more.

"Those people…" Lost whimpered.

"This isn't good; the military doesn't stand a chance against Evil, he's too powerful for mere mortal weapons to effect him!" Nightmare growled, his fists clenching in frustration. "If nothing is done soon, a lot more people are going to lose their lives to that demon!"

Seduce switched off the TV and gently rocked Lost in her lap as he sniffled. "Then we must return to the mansion and inform everyone of this," she said. Her eyes widened as a peculiar sense ran through her, as it ran through nightmare and Lost. "Besides, nightmare, I have a feeling something just happened that we really must return for…"

Nightmare nodded and picked himself up off the floor, summoning his robe from the kitchen with a beckoning flick of his finger. He tieded the robe expertly so that it could rest over someone's shoulders like a backpack. "Lost, you'll have to carry this back to Eriol's since I will have to carry Seduce."

Lost sniffed a few last time times before scrambling off the ground and taking the bag, slipping it onto his shoulders and flying out through the balcony.

Nightmare watched him go before crouching to allow Seduce onto his back, making sure the record book was well out of her reach. The spirit slide on and got comfortable- or as comfortable as she could being on a humanoid spirit's back when she was so accustomed to ridding on Fear; she cursed herself momentarily for not being given the gift of flight like the other spirits. Nightmare shifted her light body gently, taking to the air if she weighed nothing.

Before they caught up with Lost, Seduce leaned in closely to Nightmare's back and stretched her neck out to whisper in his ear. "Do you think Syaoran has been able to help Miss Sakura by now?" she asked.

Nightmare grunted. "Undoubtedly," was his replied. "It is not that I am worrid about that one problem; it is what has happened _now_. It seems that every time one problem is solved, another jumps up in its place, along with a handful of other problems to deal with... With all that has already happned, I'm afraid nothing much worse than Master Death and Mistress Life's other selves being revealed can happen..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hiiragisawa Eriol's mansion

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran growled like a feral wolf as his accusing finger turned into a tightly clenched fist. He stared down at Miaka's trembling body with a mix of fury, indignation, and utter shock. She stared back at him with wide eyes, unsure of how the warrior was going to react now that he had his memories back; the anger burning in his amber eyes was like staring into the fury of the sun.

"I can- I can explain-!" she squeaked.

"I bet you can!" Syaoran retorted scathingly. "But I don't feel like listening to anymore more of your lies!"

Time appeared to have slowed down as Syaoran's cocked fist now dived for Miaka, her scrambling body tripping over the silver chains littered around her. The door to the room slammed open and surprisingly, Toya dived in, hooking his arms beneath Syaoran's and hauling the boy away from the spirit before he was able to land his punch.

"Calm down, you damned brat! Stop struggling!" Toya commanded, his death grip on Syaoran slowly choking the warrior. "Don't do anything you'll regret!" he hissed.

Syaoran jerked against Toya's grip. "I won't regret it!" he roared in return.

Sakura, who had been enraptured with the transformation of Life to Miaka, finally snapped out of it. "Yes you will, Syaoran. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Syaoran froze, and then dropped his fists.

Eriol and Tomoyo appeared in the open doorway, panting and flushed. "We're too late, aren't we?" Eriol asked.

Death nodded sadly. "Yes," he replied.

Syaoran growled, executing a move that allowed him to slip from Toya's hold and move away from the man, only to move to Sakura's side. "I should have guessed you had a hand in taking my memories, Hiiragisawa," he hissed.

Eriol fixed him with a dark, unreadable expression. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this," he muttered.

Sorrow and Illness appeared in the hole in the wall, they swayed in the air blindly before dropping into the room in a heap. _"We didn't-," _**"Do it!" **they exclaimed dazedly as they tried to untangle themselves. From behind Eriol and Tomoyo, the faces of curious mundanes peered in, watching the scene with intense curiosity. Out of the blue, Nightmare, Lost and Seduce suddenly flew through the hole and landed on Sorrow and Illness; Nightmare's robe turned bag burst open and prepackaged, dry goods flew everywhere. Lost squealed as Sorrow's lavender shoe booted him in the nose. Seduce groaned and slithered off the top of the pile, allowing Nightmare, who had been directly below her, to get up. Evaluating the sitution quickly, Nightmare concluded his worse fear had come true; he placed himself between his Master and the two spirits by the Looking Room door.

"I know this looks bad, Syaoran, but please, hear them out!" Nightmare pleaded.

Sakura kept a firm hold of Syaoran's hand to make sure he didn't leap forward and try to attack again, this time through Nightmare. The building fury that she felt boiling in Syaoran was reigned in just barely. Sakura stared down at Miaka blankly, looking as if she still couldn't believe what she saw; several times she tried to say something, but only broken noises formed in her throat.

Death ran his hands through his hair, Dren finally overpowering him for dominance; the boy took over and caused a shocked rippled to pass over the room. Syaoran's body tensed, ready to launch another attack, but Sakura's grip held stronger than Toya's ever could. Death's transformation into Dren appeared to have brought Sakura back into her own her mind.

She cleared her throat lightly. "Maybe… maybe it's time you two explained some things…"


	36. Origins, Part 1

The last chapter was received so well that it gave me tingles inside! I love all the enthusiasm that goes into all of your reviews; you all seem to love the story and its characters as much as I do! And because this story has such a great big fan base of such wonderful readers, I'm willing to do something special; when you review this chapter, in your review, say who your favorite characters from _Links in a Chain_ are and whoever gets the most votes, I'll draw a picture of them and post it on DeviantArt, dedicated to all those who voted for that/those characters. This is just a little "Something, Something" to spice up the times… and to make up for the slowness of this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 36

Origins, Part 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Maybe… maybe it's time you two explained some things..." _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran's glare turned deadly. "And if either of you decide to try to talk your way out of this, lie, OR dare to steal _anyone's _memory, I will make sure neither of you have enough magic left afterwards to blink!"

Miaka gulped, stepping behind Dren for protection.

Toya growled, rounding on Syaoran. "And if you do that, I'll make sure you never see tomorrow, you brat," he hissed. He ignored the strange looks that his family and the other humans gave him as he stood his ground, ready for a fight. They were all thinking the same thing; why was he defending two people who were supposedly strangers to him? Toya gave no sign that he cared. With his fists up and ready, he was only waiting for Syaoran to lunge.

Nightmare weighed his options quickly from his position between the two men; there was no way he wanted to get caught up in a brawl between the two humans, even if one his Master. Hoping for neutrality in the matter, the spirit jumped to the side and stood against the wall, a good distance out of the way if there was a fight.

With Toya's obvious challenge for a fight hanging heavily in the air, Syaoran looked more than willing to take it and beat the hell out of the infuriating man. He growled, and with a glint in his amber eyes he tried to step around Sakura to take up Toya's challenge. Then, to Syaoran's surprise, Sakura stepped in his way and stood before him defiantly, arms crossed tightly over her chest and staring up at him with stubborn expression drawn across her face.

"Sakura, _move_," Syaoran whispered. His voice was kept low so that only she would hear it, but it only served to increase the stubborn glint in her eye.

"You're not going to fight anyone, Syaoran," she said, her voice unnaturally grave. "Not Toya, or Life or Death and you're especially not fighting Miaka or Dren."

"Let him go, Sakura," Toya commanded. "The kid needs to be taught a long over due lesson on respect!"

Syaoran's amber eyes shot up to glare over the top of Sakura's head. "And you're the one who's supposed to teach me?" he asked sardonically.

Toya pounded his fist into his palm threateningly. "I'll beat it into you if I have to," he replied darkly.

Spooked by his Master's unusually aggressive behavior, Lost backed away until he was well behind Nightmare and Seduce, almost completely hidden by the giant bow on the back of Seduce's obi. He reached out timidly through his magic to Sakura for reassurance in the matter and received a gentle brush of her magic in return as she silently tried to calm his little boy's heart, but her own distress in the matter made it worse. He peeked out from behind Seduce and caught Dren's eye, it flickered for a moment to pale blue then back again and he nodded to the spirit as if to give his own reassurance. Lost felt little assured.

Suddenly the spirit was aware of a tugging on his robe and he knelt down to where Sorrow and Illness were huddle on the ground at his feet. Without words they knocked him onto his backside and took the edges of his robe and tucked themselves inside, one on either side of him, and wrapped the robe so tightly around them that only a small space was left for their eyes to peer.

"**Shh, take cover; this-," **_"is going to get ugly…" _They warned in hushed voices.

Lost looked back and forth between the two of them a couple of times, sensing the tense air around them. A sudden feeling of foreboding sunk into his chest. He shrunk back into his robe and huddled close to his sister spirits, the three of them peering up at the room with wide, rapt eyes.

Dren raised his hands in a surrendering manner to the two boys preparing to brawl. "The both of you; calm down," he said quietly, and as he said this he smoothly transformed into Death, his presence strikingly powerful in the room. Dren's suggestion, along with his sudden transformation, only served to bring the attentions back to him and Miaka, and if anything, the tensions in the room increased.

Toya's eyes widened as he came face to face with the being that he had met so long ago in his backyard, the creature that had given him his second chance to see his mother again. Out of respect, he listened to Death's command and dropped his fists.

Syaoran, on the other hand, did nothing of the sort; his glare turned feral and he looked positively ready to jump over Sakura to get to Death.

"How dare you tell _me _to calm down!" he roared, the ferocity in his voice making everyone in the room jump in fright. "You have no right; not after all this! Not after every battle, wound, and close call that Sakura and I went through for you and your damned freedom, you selfish son of bitch! Those demons out there- these spirits right here- none of it ever would have happened, none of them would have ever existed, if it weren't for you!"

Those words, said without thinking in the heat of their Master's anger, cut through the Sakura spirits like hot knives. Speechless and shocked, they collectively drew back from Syaoran as if he taken a swing at them, the intensity of the words feeling like a physical blow to them. They all felt his red-hot anger resonating within them like a fire, the connection they shared with Syaoran and Sakura enabling Syaoran's anger to storm through the spirit's systems like a tempest; like it was their own anger. But as his words rang through their minds like an empty echo, something else burned within them with a new, intense pain.

Were they… _unwanted?_

Without staying to listen to their Master finish his rant, Nightmare, Seduce, Lost, Sorrow, and Illness glowed brightly and reverted to their Card forms, gliding through the air sadly to slide into Sakura's outstretched hand. She sensed their distress, but didn't understand it. In an attempt to comfort her dear cards, she hugged them close to her chest and enveloped them in her warm, loving magic.

Syaoran continued his rant, unaware.

"I have been beaten, bloodied, and near death for you! Sakura nearly lost her heart and her life because of all this! You violated me by taking my memory, and God only knows what else you could have possibly done to any one us without our knowing! And all for what?! Because you got bored of living and now you want to die, and you're willing to risk the entire universe for it?"

Sakura ducked before Syaoran's emphatic gestures sideswiped her in the head, his shouting becoming louder as he was fueled by an angry passion. She was not frightened by his anger like the others who watched, she was connected to him; she could feel where he was coming from, even though she didn't agree. If anything, she pitied him for having to feel this way.

"God dammit! I am tired of being led around blindfolded by you, by Life, and by that bastard Hiiragisawa, without knowing all that's going on! You have absolutely no right to even dare say the words "calm down", I am far too pissed off to calm down! I want to know what the hell you two are and what you're doing here; no more beating around the bush, I want answers NOW!"

The silence that followed the end of his rant was so profound that everyone could hear their own heartbeat in their ears.

It was Death who broke the silence first. His shoulders sagged heavily and a long sigh issued from his mouth as he let go of any remaining hope of salvaging the situation. "Of course, there is no more trying to avoid this conversation, I knew that it would come to this someday… Eriol, perhaps we could take this into a more appropriately sized room?"

Eriol gave a startled laugh. "Yes, it is getting a little crowed in here, isn't it?" he said quickly, pushing his way through the room to the ebony door of his magical room. Holding the golden knob in one hand, he bowed with a sweeping gesture of his of his left hand into the grand Looking Room. "Please, I invite everyone into my Looking Room-."

Yue appeared in the door of the bedroom, the mundanes backing off quickly. "Are you sure that that is such a great idea, Eriol, having so many people invited into your own personal magical room? It's highly unorthodox." He pointed out firmly. "Especially for one with so many secrets to keep."

Eriol straightened up and fixed the moon guardian with one of his most cold but charming smiles. "We are in a highly unorthodox situation, Yue, and as long as no one touches anything they are not supposed to or take anything that does not belong to them, I am pretty sure that all of my secrets are safe and that the room won't hurt them."

Yue still did not look convinced, so Eriol pressed on.

"This is only a one-time invitation, the first and last time that I am allowing anyone other than myself and the spirits that are free to come and go as they please to enter the room," he said, "beyond this, none of you will ever be welcomed inside my Looking Room again. So, again, I invite you all to join me in my Looking Room to sate the curiosity that I know is eating away at all of you." And as he said this, his eyes strayed to Syaoran, meaning to taunt the warrior in his usual way, saying he could see the curiosity that was eating away at him.

In Syaoran's delicate state of mind, he nearly snapped and jumped the sorcerer. It was by mere stroke of luck that Sakura was still standing in front of him to stop him.

Without waiting to see if anyone was going to follow them in, Death slipped his hand underneath Miaka's arm to support her and helped her inside the Looking Room.

Slowly, the rest followed.

Toya inched forward, warily stepping into the room. His eyes did not stray from the two figures walking in front of him, and when Miaka stumbled over the foot of an old mirror reflecting a dessert of blood red sand, he leap forward to help support her other side. After what they did for him when his mother died, the gift they gave him, he felt obligated to help them however he could now.

Fujitaka entered after his son, taking in the Looking Room with rapt fascination, everything from the high, shadowed ceiling hung with countless empty birdcages, to the walls lined with shelves sagging with books and nameless magical items. Being the scientist and curious person that he was, every little facet to the room captured his attention and conjured a thousand questions for each item he saw. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined anything like this to exist in the world. His eyes caught the glimmer of the reflecting pool shinning from the center of the Looking Room and immediately he was drawn to it.

After him came both Kero and Yue, their expressions solemn as they passed through the doorway into the extra dimension of the house; for them, this was trip down memory lane. The majority of the miscellany in the room had once belonged to their dear master Clow Reed, and still bore his magical essence on them now; it was like having him back with them again. Countless memories surfaced as they passed the many familiar things from their past; a certain painting; an ornate, hanging cage whose invisible occupants cooed softly as the guardians passed; a delicate obsidian hand mirror which still reflected the last person who looked in it, Clow Reed. It was almost painful as they were forced to remember what once was in their lives.

Sakura looked to Syaoran to see if he was going to make the first move, but when he didn't, she pressed her Sakura Cards close to her chest and made her way to the Looking Room. She paused briefly to meet eyes with Eriol, something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't right to just walk in, but when he nodded reassuringly she continued on into the strange room. Glancing over her shoulder once to see if Syaoran was following, she saw that he was still rooted to the spot she had left him in. Knowing that he would come in when he was ready, Sakura began making her way towards the sparkling pool of water in the center of the room, where everyone else seemed to be going.

Eriol cocked his eyebrow at Syaoran, a taunting grin spread across his lips. "Well, are you coming? Aren't you the one who wanted all the answers?" he asked tauntingly. "They're all in there."

Syaoran growled. "I'm not stupid, Hiiragisawa, I know what it means for another sorcerer to walk in to one sorcerer's private room."

The grin on Eriol's face remained taunting. "Ah, those age old rules of courtesy amongst us magic users; never allow another into your domain unless there is absolute, unflinching trust and undying loyalty between the sorcerer and guest, for the room contains every secret of a sorcerer's soul. Any sorcerer would be put at an extreme disadvantage by opening their room to anyone else but himself. Both sorcerer and invader would be disgraced if someone were to enter uninvited."

Syaoran's face was a mask of the contained emotions he was now struggling to rein in as he stared Eriol down, meeting the sorcerer's mid-night eyes with his own burning amber orbs.

The lessons that had been drilled into his head about entering another sorcerer's secret room being a disgrace screamed loudly in his mind, reminding him of every other harsh lesson that had been drilled into him at a young age. _Disgrace. Dishonor. _No matter how many times Syaoran told himself that he had known Eriol for a very long time, that they have been able to trust each other with their lives in the past, his body still refused to approach the entryway. He just couldn't trust Eriol _now. _

Seeing the internal battle being waged in Syaoran's eyes, Eriol knew that he was fighting the hard lessons he had been taught at a far too young age. Eriol beckoned Tomoyo to him and held her close, seeking comfort from her, breathing in her soothing scent. He kept his gaze on Syaoran, though. "Come now, Syaoran, are you telling me by your silence that there is no trust between us? You wound me deeply," he sighed, unraveling Tomoyo from his hold and letting her slip into the Looking Room. He meant his words as a light taunt to appeal to Syaoran's pride, and by the new light in the warrior's eyes, it worked.

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran managed to growl out, "Fine, I'll enter your damn room; it's the only way I'm going to get any answers around here!"

Defiantly, he marched forward quickly and passed into the Looking Room without looking back. He did not even bother to slow down to look around the room as he made his way to the reflecting pool where everyone was already gathered. He was only going to be in there long enough to get the answers he wanted and then he was out again as fast as possible.

Eriol watched the warrior's march into his Looking Room. "Perhaps, someday you will allow me to enter your Weapons Room?" he asked quietly as Syaoran passed.

"Not likely," was Syaoran's terse reply, but they were only words.

Remembering the remaining mundanes, Eriol turned to where they were still huddled in the doorway, watching apprehensively. "You're welcome to join us, the door is still open," he offered.

They backed away into the hall quickly. Chiharu tripped over her sprained ankle in her haste to get away from the Looking Room, her hiss of pain echoing loudly in the hall.

"There is no way I am going inside that room with all those things!" she wailed.

"Things? Gee, that really hurts," Nakura pouted as she came up behind the group.

The girls all gave off shrill yelps of surprise.

Eriol shook his head. "Nakura, Spinel, since my guests don't appear to want to join everyone else in the Looking room, I want you to stay out here and keep them company."

"Of course, Master," Spinel said, nodding in acknowledgement to the order. Naoko eyed the floating cat-like creature with a certain amount of interest.

Takashi's head popped into the room and waved once to Eriol. "Don't worry about us, Eriol, we'll be fine. Besides, I remember my grandmother's funeral clearly now, I remember Miaka and Dren being there; I already know what they are."

"I see, then the house is your, for now," Eriol said with a small wave of his hand. The ebony door clicked closed with a curt chink and rippled like water for a few seconds before it sun completely into the wall and was gone completely.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the Looking Room

The tension in the room was so intense that it was almost difficult to breathe.

Around the reflecting pool, various chairs had appeared and were taken up by the people who had chosen to come into the Looking Room. Sakura and Syaoran occupied a old looking, claw footed love seat, Fujitaka seating in the winged, black marble chair that had flew up beside them, and Toya leaning comfortably against the folded wings, watching Syaoran's every movement, as if the boy was suddenly going to explode and do something. Yue stood stoically next to a skinny, carved pedestal of jade where Kero had chosen to rest.

Across the reflecting pool, Eriol sat in the high-backed chair that Clow Reed once owned, one that he normally kept in his house to sit in, but for this very occasion he chose to summon it to the Looking Room. In front on him, sitting next to his legs on an over-stuffed cushion of deep, royal violet, sat Tomoyo. She seemed anxious as she leaned against his legs, looking across the reflecting pool anxiously, as if she felt that she belonged on the other side with the others. To his right, Death stood next to the chair with an unreadable expression stretched taut across his face, and to his left, Miaka leaned heavily on the side of his chair, staring at Syaoran with a mix of fear and apprehension.

Growing even more agitated with every passing second, Syaoran finally cracked. "What the hell _are_ you?" he asked scathingly, everyone jumped, Miaka and Death looking up guiltily. His eyes flicked to Miaka, focusing on her very human appearance; her very _human_, _non-magical _aura. Even as he studied her, everything about her was human, not an illusion, like a spirit posing as a human, she _was_ human through and through. But she was also Life.

Then he moved to Death, who straightened for Syaoran's appraisal; there was no sense of humanity anywhere in the immortal's being, he was all magic; all power and death concentrated into a single standing entity. No human was capable of pulling enough power together to try and pose as _this_ spirit; depleted as he was, Death's power still outranked any sorcerer's like a candle to the sun. And yet, he was also Dren.

"What _are_ you?" the warrior asked again, this time a little less fueled than before.

Miaka rubbed her wrist consciously, her clothes shifting from her silvery slip to Life's robes, and then she was Life. "It's all very, very complicated," she said quietly, begging them with her eyes to understand.

"Try us" Syaoran hissed.

"Alright, let's see if you can wrap your minds around this" Death said, taking the challenge. "Dren and I are two completely different people, with two separate bodies, two different sets memories and experiences, two completely divided _existences, _and yet weshare the same body, the same soul, the same space in time. When Dren's conscience takes precedence, he is completely human, as mundane and un-magical as Tomoyo is, and when my conscious takes over, I am an immortal; a spirit; as magical and as inhuman as Yue and Cerberus. But Dren and I are the _same _person. Even though I am standing before you as Death right now, Dren exists in this very spot at the same time, standing here before you.

"I can feel what he feels, and he can see what I see, all of my memories are his, as his are mine. We are intertwined so intricately that there is no he and I, there is only one, even though we both know that we are two different people. If we were to somehow be unraveled, we would look a giant loop, constantly running into its self.

"We are two people, and yet we are one. Miaka and Life are exactly the same way." At last, Death finally paused, looking up into the wide eyes of the humans sitting across from him. By their expressions, none of them truly understood what he had just said, but that was all right, not even he himself understood his condition completely. The spirit made sure to look directly into Syaoran's eyes before he spoke again. "That, Syaoran, is what Life and I are."

No one looked like they had any words to dispute Death's claim.

Toya regarded the two with unusually deep eyes, then his eyes moved to stare at Yue, studying him as if trying to determine something. He slid his eyes back to the two creatures across the reflecting pool and asked, "Are you two like Yue and Yuki?"

For some reason, Life saw this question as laughable while Yue balked at being compared to such creatures as Life and Death.

"Not even close," Life managed to say when her laughter died down. "Yue is a compilation of magic, created and given life by a very talented and powerful sorcerer. His other self, "Yuki", is not even human; he is merely another face for Yue that enables him to camouflage his true form in front of mundanes. He is no where near what we are, Toya- but nice try."

Colour spread across the bridge of Toya's nose and he looked down in embarrassment.

Sakura stared at Life and Death, as if she was seeing them for the first time. She studied them, thinking over everything she knew about them and everything she knew about Miaka and Dren. Although she could not understand what they were _together_, she understood the separate parts; the human and spirit, which led her to a question she blurted out without thinking.

"Have-um…have you always been like this?" she asked nervously.

"No," Life replied with a simple shake of her head, "we haven't… although, we've been together for so long that it feels like we have."

Sakura leaned forward curiously, studying Life in the silvery light of the reflecting pool. "What happened to make you like this?" she pressed.

Life opened her mouth to explain, but before any words came out Death placed his hand gently on her shoulder, shaking his head to quiet her. He closed his eyes and looked like he had to concentrate a little to bring Dren forward, and as he did this Life got the hint and she faded into Miaka.

Fujitaka watched in fascination as the change took place, intrigued by the impossibility of what he was seeing.

In unison, the two walked up to the reflecting pool and sat down on its edge, completely human, but the remnants of their other selves still seemed to be in the air.

"Instead of just explaining it to you, you would gain a much better understanding of how this happened to us if we _showed_ you," Dren said. The light from the reflecting pool glinted in his dark, dark eyes and made them rich and haunting.

Together, he and Miaka dipped their hands into the pool, slowly swilling the water until it sparkled brightly and images began to surface from its depths. Sakura slid off her seat and approached the water's edge to watch the scene take shape, Kero joined her on her shoulder and her father appeared on her right. Syaoran came up on her left, almost reluctant to come close to the pool, and Toya crept up as far away from Syaoran as possible. Even Eriol craned his neck to see the image, inviting Tomoyo to sit on his lap to have a better view as well.

Before their eyes, a world came into focus; a younger, newer world than their own, an Erath that had once existed thousands of millions if years ago. Wild and untamed, it was a land unpolluted and pure. Nameless trees stretched to the sky, hundreds of feet tall, maybe even thousands, their leaves so green and broad that they blanketed each other in the canopy and made the ground almost as dark as night. Upon the ground of the forest, the vegetation was huge, and green and foreign; flowers with petals of wild pink and yellow stood as tall as humans and the moss was bright, lime green, clinging to every surface like a living carpet. Even the sun in this young Earth seemed different, it was brighter somehow, and the land looked warmer.

The scene smoothly changed from the forest to a mountain, seen from a great distance, its towering presence rising up from a hot plain of red sand and gold sand. The mountain was as red up the sides as rust, dusty and uneven, sparse trees growing here and there, red dust settled over everything. It was so tall that the peak was lost in the clouds that gathered around it in the sky, but if it had been visible, it would have been capped in blindly white snow and grey rock. The simple sight of it left everyone breathless as they tried to fathom its height, though Miaka and Dren merely sighed wistfully as they stared at the long gone giant.

Again the image changed, and this time it became the edge to a cliff over looking a vast valley stretched so far it looked to be touching the horizon. Thick, emerald green grass carpeted the ground, grounding up around the trunks of tall, skinny trees whose branches spread out at the top like a large, leafy green umbrella. But it was not the view this time that shocked everyone; no, this time it was the giant, scaly creatures that were reaching up to the top branches of the valley trees that took their breath away. Gargantuan bodies covered in hard, dusty green and grey scales leading up to a long, thin neck stretching high above its body to a small, rounded reptilian head that gently plucked at the leaves and chewed thoughtfully.

Speechless, the captivated audience watched as the valley came alive with more and more extinct, impossible creatures. As Miaka and Dren brought forward memories that they had not thought about in a long time, the image that was conjured took shape in the valley. Hulking beasts with hard, plated scales of deep red and orange swayed leisurely through the grass, tiny, snow white bird-like creatures settled comfortably on their backs. Sleek, reptilian beings slunk about in the shadows of the cliff, tall, feather-like crests sprouting from their heads and sharp beady eyes watching the others carefully. Their patterned scales of red, brown, and orange glinted like metal in the light, and the shadows of their large, clawed feet were frightening.

This was the world that Miaka and Dren were from.

Seeing that everyone was now enraptured with images that they had created from their memories, Dren spoke, softly but clearly.

"What you see before you is Earth as it once was, before the ice age and before any comets hit, when all the continents of today existed as one. What you call it today is "Pangaea", but to Miaka and I, this land was called "Shaedi'ah", and it was our home."

Glancing to Miaka, Dren nodded to her and they dipped their hands again, disturbing the image of Shaedi'ah. Soon, the colors blended, swirling and rippling in a storm, slowly coming into focus again, becoming a vast golden plain of waving, wild wheat, planted by the wind and nurtured by the small, natural canals of water that slithered through the plain. The golden sea blended together as the image swooped over top, racing the wind over the waves of wheat until it came to its very edge, slowing to a stop on a small, crumbling mud hut with a weaved grass roof. It stood out in the open under the hot, relentless sun, and looked undeniably sad and lonely. To its side was a large, crudely made pen with a large herd of shaggy brown creatures the size of sheep in it, a single, curved horn growing out of their forehead making them look tough.

Keeping their eyes focused on the reflecting pool as the images played out, everyone kept their ears open as Dren began to retell his and Miaka's story.

"To truly understand what we are now, you all have understand who and what we were before," Dren said, his voice ringing out clearly over the Looking Room, everything else mysteriously falling silent. "_This_ is our story."

In the reflecting pool, the flap of the hut lifted up and young woman stepped out, thrusting her face towards the sky and taking a deep lungful of air. She was slender and tall, tanned with flaxen hair that fell to her shins and shone brightly when it caught in the sunlight. Her eyes were clear, granite grey that glinted impishly in the light. She was clad in a single, roughly woven, brown toga-like outfit, tied loosely at her shoulder and around her waist. From behind her, six other girls spilled from the tiny hut, all dressed in the same fashion, sharing the same blond hair and grey eyes as the first girl, but they were all younger than her.

"This is Mehiya, who Miaka _was. _She was the oldest sister of seven girls born to a poor farmer who just barely managed to keep himself and his seven daughters alive with the food he grew and the money he got from selling his zjizjas. They lived outside of the capital city of Moeak, which was the only city in the world at the time, the population of humans at the time being less than 10, 000. Though they were not rich, Mehiya and her family were happy…"

A man who must have been there father jumped from the hut with several clothes in one hand and a clay jar of bathing oils in the other, both held out for his girls to take. With one look at the bathing supplies their father held out, the girls turned tail and shot off through the zjizja pen, leaping over the other side and off into the sparse, dirt plain that was beyond. There was no sound for the reflecting pool, but it was obvious that all the girls were laughing.

Miaka of now stared down at the pool, her eyes dark and sad as she gazed upon herself as she was. "_I forgot that that's what I looked like …"_ Miaka whispered, meant only for Dren to hear. She reached out timidly and let her fingertips ghost over the vision of herself and her sisters.

Sakura glanced up Miaka, taking in the drastic changes that had taken place in the girl; her once golden-tanned skin was now nearly the color of snow and her shinning blond hair had become a ghostly white. A pang of pity hit Sakura's heart as she stared at the girl's expression as she watched herself from the past; there was pain evident in her once grey, now blue eyes. She had forgotten who she was.

"Even though Mehiya's family was poor, her name was not unknown amongst the men of Moeak. In fact, she was known for her beauty and kindness all over Shaedi'ah. All men sought to have her as their wife, but their offers to court her were always rejected. Mehiya simply showed no interest in the opposite sex, nor any of their grand offers, though she was well past the age that she should have taken a husband. She was far more interested in filling her days with running through the plains with the animals and working for her father in his fields or with the zjizjas. Unfortunately, her unusual behavior caught the attention of the oldest son of Lord Raoh, who ruled all of Shaedi'ah, and he wanted to see this famed, stubborn, beautiful maiden for himself…"

Dren closed his eyes as he dipped his hand to change the scene, as if he didn't want to see the face his memories would conjure. Nonetheless, an image formed, becoming a severe looking young man with earthen colored hair and dusty brown eyes, his face sharp with hawk eyes, a pointed nose, and a thin, down-turned mouth. He dressed in a regal looking green tunic with a pair of expertly woven and sewed pants of honeyed brown, both embroidered with golden thread as a way to show off the man's obvious wealth. He wore light, plated armor over his clothes, made from what appeared to be iron and held in place with worn leather straps.

The man sat atop a strange version of a horse, with a scaly body, muscular legs and tough, three toed feet, its ridged, reptilian face drawn out into a razor sharp beak that exposed rows of deadly looking fangs. Bright yellow eyes darted everywhere, follow every little movement of the world around it.

A growl issued from Dren mouth before he spoke.

"Raj was not a good man of any kind, he had several wives already and used them as one would use a worthless item. He owned concubines and pets, seduced young maidens and stalked fair women, and because he was the oldest son of the Lord of Shaedi'ah no one could appose him or his awful behavior. His hunger to possess the other sex was never sated, no matter how many women's lives he ruined. With his desire fueling him, he set out the very day he heard of Mehiya in search of her, taking only his younger brother and their two steeds to find the strange, famed maiden who refused all men. He wanted to own her as a new prize to his collection."

A twisted grimace grew on Dren face as he watched himself from the past come into view in the reflecting pool.

"By some foul play of fate, I was born his younger brother, De'rahn."

It was easy to say that the Dren from the past, as he was shown in the reflecting pool, was a sinfully hansom man, easily filling the role of a Lord's son. Dren's already tanned skin was far darker in the past, his swarthy appearance very striking and exotic. His hair, which was cut short and grew wildly in all directions, was a dark, nearly black, brown, looking soft and touchable in the bright sunlight. His eyes were a deep, intelligent, liquid brown that one left one simply breathless by looking into them. The one thing that hadn't changed was his expression, it was still his neutral look that bordered on disinterested. He was dressed as his brother was, in a tunic and loose pants, though the colors were different, natural white and sandy beige.

_"You were very hansom back then..." _Miaka whispered absently. Dren graced her a small smiled before speaking again.

"We were the only children born to our father before our mother died, and after that, Raoh refused to remarry. I suppose our lives were happy in Moeak, we were the lords of all Shaedi'ah, after all… what could be better? But, as I look back now, I seemed to lack the passion needed to truly enjoy my position. I had everything in the world, and yet I felt as if something was missing." Dren paused as he took his time to examine De'rahn, himself, smiling sadly. "Raj certainly did not lack passion, nor greed or lust, and though he may have been an awful man, I was jealous of him; I wanted just a little piece of what he had… Perhaps that is why I went with him on his stupid quest. Little did I know, this whim of my brother's would set in motion a string of events that would ultimately force Miaka and I to become what we are now…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Shaedi'ah

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Come on, little brother, do you not wish to see if the rumors of this beautiful maiden are true?" Raj asked, his eyes burning with hunger at the prospect of a new conquest. From what he had heard of this strange woman who turned down all men, she was the most intriguing creature ever. Any man in his right mind should have been more than just interested about her. De'rahn was neither interested nor even curious.

De'rahn regarded his older brother passively. "No," he replied bluntly. He reigned in his horse next to his brother's so that they both could see over the castle's high, stonewall, gazing out over their city of Moeak. As always, De'rahn looked disinterested, his only reason for being out with Raj was because he had been summoned there.

Raj flicked an annoyed glance at his brother. "Then you are an idiot," he stated, then sighed, opting for a softer tone. "I am beginning to wonder about you, little brother. You are going on your nineteenth summer and you have yet to find at least one wife for yourself."

"While you are about to go on a quest for your seventh wife, Raj, who I have no doubt will be treated as foully as you treat every other woman who comes within arm's reach of you," De'rahn retorted plainly. "I am not interested in collecting women as trophies, nor do I wish to marry merely for procreation or pleasure. I am not sure what I am looking for… perhaps a connection… a deeper friendship of some sort."

"A connection? Other than sex, how else does one "connect" with a female? They are simply objects for us to possess, De'rahn, nothing more; don't think too far into them," Raj laughed, De'rahn flinching under the harshness of his older brother's barking laugh. "You have such strange thoughts running around in that head of yours… perhaps it is better you stay single."

"Perhaps," De'rahn sighed.

"But enough of this, you and I shall leave at once for this famed Mehiya, beauty of the plains, who refuses all men!" Raj announced proudly, turning his horse around and galloping off for the gates of the city.

De'rahn studied his brother's retreating back for a few seconds, wondering how it would feel to be that passionate about anything. Sighing, he urged his horse to follow after Raj, briefly wondering if this "Mehiya" was really worth all the trouble.

Through the city they raced, faster than the wind itself. The packed dirt streets of Moeak were teeming with people, and when the lordlings came crashing through, they had to dive out of the way before they were trampled. Raj gave no sign that he cared or not if he trampled anyone, but De'rahn carefully steered his beast so that he avoided hitting anyone. Out the towering city gates they flew, winding blowing hard in their faces, sun beating down on their backs. Over vast plains their horses galloped, untiring it seemed, and at impossible speeds, passing herds of dinosaurs, trampling through the wilds of the jungles, galloping through lands with no name.

On the third day of their wild race across Shaedi'ah, the brothers came upon a giant outcropping of red rock in the middle of a wide savanna. It jutted up like giant spikes from the ground, softened at the top by the strange, gnarled trees that grew out from it. Water could be heard rushing somewhere within the strange crowd of rocks, and over the rush of water came the subtle sound of a woman's voice.

De'rahn tilted his head up to observe the formation warily, hoping against all hope that whomever belong to the voice he heard was not the Mehiya that they searched for. Raj gave the signal to dismount and tie their rides, doing so silently, De'rahn followed his brother into a small cave near by, feeling his way up the inclined tunnel until thy came upon an opening. They came out on a shelf in the rock near the top of the rock, next to a steaming waterfall of hot water heated by the volcano in the distance. Below, the woman's singing continued.

Raj tapped De'rahn's shoulder and signaled him to get down, so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"That must be her," Raj hissed. The hunger in his eyes as he observed the creature below them was almost sickening. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"If you say so," De'rahn replied, watching the girl absently. She was swimming about naked in the water, her form obscured by the steam. "Let's leave her in peace for now, she is bathing at the moment."

"No, I will not leave, nor will you. We will stay and watch her until she gets out, and then I will claim her as mine and we will take her back to Moeak to be my new wife." Raj hissed. "She will be mine!"

De'rahn pitied the poor girl more than anything now.

Mehiya continued to swim for sometime longer, singing and talking to herself, unaware of being watched. When she finally did decide to get out of the water and head out of her secret hot spring, she saw the two tied horses and knew she wasn't alone. Footsteps echoed out of the dark opening of the cave that led to the top of the waterfall, so Mehiya found a rock and prepared herself for whatever was about to come out.

Two males emerged from the darkness, both dressed in finery that Mehiya could never own. They appeared well groomed and mannered, and with a quick once over Mehiya instantly knew who these two were: lordlings, the two sons of Lord Raoh, Raj and De'rahn.

The older one, obviously Raj, stepped forward with a feral gleam in his eyes as he looked her over, from her toga in its normal disarray, to the rest of her body, and then to her face. She did not like the vibe that the man gave off, and in defense, her grip on the rock tightened.

"Beautiful woman, by any chance would your name be Mehiya?" The lordling asked, his voice dripping with false sweetness.

Mehiya nodded warily, watching to see what either man would do. Raj's grin broadened, and Mehiya suddenly recognized the look on his face.

_This man was a would-be suitor!_

A scowl marred Mehiya's face. "I know who you are, Raj of Moeak, and if you have come all this way to ask for my hand in marriage then consider this a wasted trip. I have no interest in marriage, or you, or any other males for that matter."

Raj looked undeterred. "That does not matter, little desert girl, I have already decided that you will be my wife and nothing you say can change that." He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her to the horses.

"Bastard!" She screeched and smashed her rock on his fist, successfully freeing herself. She spun on her heel and bolted into the savanna, her long legs carrying her as fast and as far as they could.

De'rahn watched her escape in surprise, he certainly had not expected a simple girl to get the best of Raj; she definitely was an interesting creature, to say the least.

"Quickly, follow her!" Raj hissed, clutching his hand to his chest, where it bled into his shirt. He mounted his horse quickly and took off after the girl, De'rahn following suit seconds after.

They were on her heels for most of the chase; miraculously Mehiya was able to stay out of reach the entire time. But soon her hut loomed in the distance and she was quickly running out of room to run, so she gave off a loud, piercing scream and, from nowhere it seemed, miniature versions of Mehiya appeared at their sister's sides, looking ready to fight.

De'rahn pulled up hard so as not to trample any of the little girls. "It seems we are out numbered, brother," he pointed out. Raj growled.

"They are only little girls," he replied, swinging his horse around in a hard circle, knocking the two youngest ones to the ground. "You do not intimidate me, desert girls, I demand to se the one in charge. Where is your father?" He demanded, meaning to go directly to the head of the family to get what he wanted.

Mehiya rushed to her sisters' aide, helping them up and pushing them behind her. None of them looked ready to say anything to the invader.

"Here, sir," an old voice called from the zjizja pen. "I'm am the girls' father." A grizzled old man stood up amongst the shaggy brown zjizjas and waded his way to the gate. "What has my poor Mehiya down to exact the anger from a lord such as yourself?" he asked calmly, sweeping back his tangled dark hair and scrubbing his dirty hands on his brown tunic.

"She assaulted me!" Raj accused angrily.

"He grabbed me and demanded I become his wife!" Mehiya screamed in reply. "Father, the man is insane!"

"Hush now, girl," her father soothed tiredly. He turned to Raj and assessed the lordling, seeing the armor and weapons, the wealth and the pride; this man could have easily killed his daughter for being so insolent. "Perhaps we could work something that would appeal to you, Lord?"

The grin returned to Raj's face. "Yes, I believe we can work something out," he replied. They had walked directly into his ploy.

De'rahn gazed upon Mehiya and tried to convey his pity to her, but when his eyes met hers, she returned his look with one of pure venom and fire, wild and untamable.

"What are you looking at, lordling?" she hissed venomously.

"Nothing," he replied quietly.

Unfortunately, the dealings did not take long. Mehiya's father, under the impression that he was doing what was best for his daughter, sold Mehiya to Raj to be taken away to Moeak and become his wife. That night they set out with a kicking and screaming woman strapped to De'rahn's horse, since she had attacked Raj too many times. She howled and cursed for the entire time it took to return to Moeak, struggling even harder when they entered the city, her raw flesh splitting, bleeding freely.

In the castle, she was cut loose and immediately she lunged to attack the nearest person. With his nerves shot from three days of listening to her scream, De'rahn dived in to meet her attack head on and easily flipped her so that he pinned her to the hard ground of the courtyard.

"YOU! WILL! BE! SILENT!" he commanded in the loudest, most demanding voice he had ever used in his life. Shocked into silence, Mehiya only stared back at him.

Raj grinned at his new prize as if she had been an angel the entire way back, watching her be taken away to be bathed and dressed properly. A week from now, a wedding would be set up and she would be his. "What a fine, strong, creature she is," he hummed.

De'rahn brushed his clothes off and glared at his brother, hating him, but not bothering to say anything. He stalked off to go sulk somewhere in the castle.

The days leading up to the wedding passed with surprising speed, each day passing with at least one or two escape attempts made by the determined Mehiya. She was a very determined girl. At one point she had released all the horses from the stables and tried to escape in all the chaos, then the next day she had stolen rope and tried to climb out her fourth story window. She fought anyone, even Raj's other wives, who dared come within arm's reach of her. It seemed only De'rahn was unaffected by the chaos Mehiya brought and soon was assigned to watch her for the remaining days to make sure she did not destroy the castle in her attempts to escape.

And that was how he now found himself in the vast garden of the castle, studying Mehiya as she sulked in the shade of some tropical, broad-leafed tree. The few days that he had been with her, De'rahn's patience had been tested, his sanity put in question, and his life threatened multiple times, and yet he found it strangely invigorating. This simple girl was drawing something out in him that he had never felt before, and he was suddenly far more interested in her than he should have been. And he now found himself angered by the impending marriage that tomorrow would bring.

Mehiya glared up at the man who continued to watch her with his smoldering brown eyes. It was unnerving how his expression never changed, how he never seemed to be happy or sad or angry; at least on the outside. Everything about him was foreign and guarded, distant and almost… sad. But that never stopped him from taking her hand and guiding her through the castle, sneaking her around so that both of them could avoid Raj, indulging her when she ran, and chasing after her as if it were a game. He never demanded anything from her, not since the day he had ordered her silence, and he had even apologized for that the next day. Reluctantly, Mehiya had to admit that she had formed a kind of friendship with the stoic lordling.

She sighed and broke the silence that had settled in the garden. "I hate it here," she grumbled.

After a time, De'rahn replied, "so do I, but we are stuck here."

She frowned, getting up and brushing off the white slip that was given to her to wear, it was fancier than anything else she ever owned and was reluctant to ruin it. Slowly, she approached De'rahn and flopped down next to him on the stone block that was used as a bench, leaning against him sadly. "Too bad we couldn't both just run away…" she sighed, not really thinking about what she was saying.

De'rahn tensed, regarding the girl with one of his guarded expressions. After a fashion, he turned away from her and looked up at the gathering storm clouds, their fierce presence in the sky a dark warning to the storm to come. "Yes, it is too bad we cannot just run away," he replied.

That night, the storm that had been gathering finally broke, and the land was bombarded with screaming winds and pounding rains. This night, De'rahn chose to sneak out of his chambers in the far side of the castle, snaking through the shadows quickly, moving silently as he approached Mehiya's bedroom on the fourth floor. He didn't knock, assuming she was asleep, and was surprised when he found her on the floor, huddled over a tiny fire built in the middle of her stone floor, a tiny pot full of boiling oil sat happily on top. Around her were tiny tubers she must have dug up from the garden when he hadn't been watching, and spread out on a cloth to her right was an assortment or herbs and flavorful berries. She peered up guiltily when De'rahn looked in.

"Is this your knew plan, Mehiya, burning down the castle?" he asked.

"No, I'm hungry," she replied matter-of-factly. "This is what my family ate when we were hungry- it's better than the stuff you eat here." She stabbed one of the tubers with a knife, probably stolen from the kitchen, smothered it with the herbs, taking collected shiny berries and stuffing them inside, and dunked the tuber in the boiling oil. It hissed and crackled for a few seconds, and they watched the tuber cook. A few minutes later, she pulled it out, blew on it, and tossed it to the man in her doorway. Examining it carefully, De'rahn had no way of knowing that this was the ancient ancestor to the modern day hash brown- or that the berries that Mehiya had stuffed inside were deadly belladonna berries...

"Try it," she offered, stabbing another tuber to boil for herself. "It won't kill you."

Cautiously, De'rahn bit into the steaming tuber, the berries inside bursting under his teeth and their hot, sweet juices running into his mouth warmly. Mehiya watched him with wide eyes, pulling out her own tuber, blowing on it and nibbling.

"It's not bad," he commented, taking another bite. Mehiya grinned and continued to nibble on hers. De'rahn stepped further into her room and took a seat across the tiny fire to watch the strange girl over the flickering light, her flaxen hair glowing yellows and oranges in the firelight. Her eyes were such a clear grey that he thought he could see her wild soul shinning in them, and he knew that if she stayed here any longer- in this castle, caged in this life- her soul would shrivel and die, and that only solidified his reason for being there.

Finishing his tuber in a single bite, De'rahn arranged his tar black cloak around him absently, trying to decide the perfect time to set his plan in motion. The time came when Mehiya finished nibbling on her tuber, looking up to see why De'rahn was so anxious.

"Come on," he whispered, getting up from the floor. "We're getting out of here."

"Out?" She repeated dumbly. "Where?"

He grabbed her arms and hauled her up, brushing off her white slip himself and grabbing the heaviest cloak he could find out of the pile that sat at the end of her bed; he hoped it would be enough to stave off the cold of the storm. It was light blue and held closed with a heavy silver clasp, hanging off her like a thick blanket. "Any where away from here." He hissed, working quickly to extinguish the fire. "Far, far away from here."

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired breathlessly, watching him move. He was nothing more than a swirl of black around the room, his dark brown hair and blood red tunic catching in the light, the gold stitching glittering hauntingly.

"Because people like you should never be forced to live in a cage like this. You're too free, Mehiya, your soul would just die if you became someone's wife, whittling away your life to make a man happy instead of yourself. I cannot allow you to live like that, not now."

"…Thank you…" she managed to reply awkwardly. "I'm glad you're my friend."

De'rahn paused; he had never been called a friend before, but for some reason he wanted something more, with difficulty, he ignored the feeling. For the first time, he felt passion burning in his chest, riding on the high of it as if it were a drug; he saw no need to spoil it with passing thoughts.

Without a word, he grabbed Mehiya's arm and flew out into the familiar halls of the castle, down several flights of stairs, towards the back entry where the stables were.

Thankful for her quick feet, Mehiya followed on his heels. "What if someone catches us?" she whispered worriedly. "Raj will kill both of us if we're caught."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered feverishly, throwing open the door to the howling storm beyond. "I'll stay by your side and make sure you're safe."

His horse tossed its head anxiously as they rushed up to its stall. Fast as lightning, De'rahn had a soft leather saddle strapped to the beast and rope reigns tied onto its halter. He wavered slightly before mounting; his vision blurring momentarily as the poison of the belladonna berries began to take effect. He shook his head to clear it and mounted, Mehiya jumping up behind him.

Back out in the storm, Mehiya had to clutch desperately to De'rahn's waist so that she was not blown off by the ferocious winds. They were out of Moeak in minutes, racing along the broad, muddied road like lightening. Mehiya had no idea where they were headed the storm was disorientating all her senses as lightening flashed and thunder boomed overhead, but her companion seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Moeak itself, sat atop a large dais of jagged rock and sharp cliffs, the main path down was open and slick with dark mud; they couldn't take it, someone could see them. De'rahn turned the horse hard the left a half just outside the gates, into an almost invisible side path that led up higher, into the mountain ranges. As the horse labored to run through the pounding storm, its tri-toed feet struggling to keep from sliding off the sheer cliff they ran next to, its riders were beginning to suffer from the poison.

Try as they might, the more they struggled against the belladonna's poison the more it seemed to take hold of them. Mehiya was the first to lose consciousness, having consumed far more of the berries before hand. Her light form became a dead weight against De'rahn back as she slumped heavily, her arms dropping their tight hold. De'rahn panted, struggling for breath, trying to focus his vision in the dark storm, but sadly, the poison took hold of him, as well. A violent spasm took hold of his arm, jerking the reigns fiercely, sending both the horse and its riders veering to the right...

...straight over a cliff.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Well, there you go, _Origins, Part 1_, the first real glimpse into who Miaka and Dren where before and how they came to become Life and Death. I hoped you liked it… I'm absolutely excited about it! I have been waiting for over two years to write this chapter and solidify how Miaka and Dren became who they are today, I feel as if I accomplished something really big now. I'm terribly sorry if anyone didn't like the chapter, but there was no way to avoid it. Better luck with the next chapter!

If anyone had trouble with the pronunciation of the weird words or names:

Shaedi'ah (Sha-eh-di-ah)

Moeak (Mo-eek)

Zjizja (jji-jja)

Mehiya (Meh-he-ya)

De'rahn (Deh-rawn)

Raoh (Row)

Raj… Um, rhymes with Taj, as in Taj Mahal in India.

If there's anything else, review me with the question and I'll try to answer it the best I can.


	37. Origins, Part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry about that long wait, this chapter was really hard to write! But, I have a surprise for all of you, those pictures I would draw if you voted… I drew them! The link to my account on DeviantArt is in my bio, so if anyone wants to go and check it out, go right ahead! Not all the pictures are up, so you might have to give me a couple of days. Check in once in a while to, since that account is going to be used for all the illustrations and other art that I plan on doing for my stories! I hope you like the drawing!

So yeah, go on and read!

**Some changes have been made to the end of the chapter; it has been improved!**

Links in a Chain

Chapter 37

Origins, Part 2

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Shaedi'ah

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The horse screamed as its body rocketed over the edge, flinging its head back in terror and easily breaking De'rahn's nose on impact. The poor beast twisted fiercely to try and change its fate, to try and save itself and its riders from imminent death, but the struggle was futile. The rain had soaked the cliff face and making it a wall of shifting mud and rivulets of rain, there was no place for the beast's three-toed feet to grab on to.

Mehiya's rag-doll body was smashed against the rock face as the horse succumbed to gravity; the sickening sound of her ribs snapping overpowered the rumbling of thunder overhead. She cried out in her unconsciousness, blood spraying from her mouth as she screamed, though she remained in her state of poison-induced unconsciousness. Her cry cut through De'rahn like a knife.

In a last ditch effort to save Mehiya and himself, De'rahn desperately grabbed hold of her arm and jumped from his horse's back, leaping for the edge of the cliff. The very heavens seemed to protest his will to live as it sent down a mighty torrent of gale force winds and a wall of icy water. The crumbling ledge came up quickly and he stretched out his hand desperately for purchase. He missed, just barely. In that moment, as his hand grabbed at the air futilely for the cliff's edge, he knew that he had just condemned both him and Mehiya to their deaths.

Everything afterwards seemed to move in slow motion.

De'rahn watched in horrified fascination as his arm collided with a sharp outcropping in the rock face, the dagger-like stone driving into his forearm and ripping upwards as gravity dragged his body down. There was no pain as he watched; the tearing of his flesh appeared so alien and cold to him, his blood spraying out bright red against the darkness of the night.

From the force of impact, he and Mehiya were propelled away from the cliff. They hung there in mid-air for what seemed like eternity, gravity itself feeling too shocked to actually take hold of the two of them, Mehiya's long flaxen hair floated around them like a veil, their cloaks stirring slowly in the wind as if they were weightless. De'rahn had but a single second to look down at their impending fall below, the sheer, black drop into oblivion that awaited him, until gravity once again began to work. In the face of imminent death, he found the sight of the bottomless drop breathtaking.

Then time resumed its normal pace.

Mehiya's weight jerked heavily on his left arm, dislocating it, before the rest of his body followed gracelessly. Roaring updrafts whipped his clothes around his body and Mehiya's already wind-tangled hair blew into his mouth, De'rahn unintentionally swallowing some. His heartbeat, beating like a hummingbird's wings, spreading the poison faster through his body, beat in his ears like a drum. The blood that flowed from his broken nose flecked into his eyes, tainting the world red as he fell, but unfortunately did not obscure the dark ground as he plummeted closer. He desperately hoped the poison in his system knocked him out before he made it to the ground.

Clenching Mehiya's hand desperately, ignoring the pain, the lordling tried valiantly to face his fate with a little dignity. He glanced to his side quickly, knowing it was his last chance to see Mehiya before they hit the ground. She flailed through the air like a leaf in a storm, her ribs broken and blood soaking through her slip and cloak, but she was still unique, still beautiful.

He wished he could follow through on his desire to pull her close and hold her tight, but his broken and dislocated arms wouldn't allow it, instead, he clenched her hand as tight as he could. Even though Mehiya could not hear him, nor could he hear himself over the roar of the winds, he whispered to her anyways.

"_I am so sorry, Mehiya," _he whispered feverishly, speaking so fast that his words hissed. _"I never meant for any of this to happen… I wish there was some way we could start over. I've never had a friend before I met you; I was so lonely before, but for the first time, I'm not anymore… if this had all began differently, under different circumstances, I know we could have been proper friends…real friends." _He sucked in a shuddering breath. _"I wish there was such things as second chances, Mehiya, because if there was, I would…I would take my second chance to be your friend again, a proper friend… maybe more, someday. I wish that I could have the rest of eternity to make this up to you. I would be your friend. I would protect you better, I swear; I'd make sure that nothing ever happens to you. I just wish that we could have a second chance for a new life…"_

Mehiya's hand twitched ever so slightly, giving De'rahn's shaking hand a gentle squeeze. Even as blood trailed down her lips and chin, she smiled; she _had _been able to hear De'rahn, every word, just barely. What he had whispered in her ear resonated deeply within her; aside from her six sisters, who didn't really count, De'rahn was the only real friend she ever had. If anything, Mehiya wanted to keep that! Unfortunately, she didn't have to look down to know the ground was coming fast.

"_I wish for that, too," _she whispered sadly, hoping he could hear her. _"A second chance…A new life… I wish we could be friends forever…"_

A great, jagged fork of lightening split the sky with a scream of electricity and crashed down to earth with frightening force, illuminating the ground in a blinding flash. For a split second, in the intensity of the lightening, night became day; they only saw the ground for less than a second before they were upon it.

Then there was nothing.

No pain, no sound… _Nothing._

Everything just went **black**.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Suddenly, it felt like the raging storm took on a new energy.

The roaring winds died to a whimper and then fell silent. The pounding rain drizzled out to a haunting mist settling over the battered, muddy ground like a heavy blanket. The thunder quieted and lightening dimmed, the night, itself, growing deeper somehow. In a single breath, the storm was simply… gone.  
The night, the woods, the world; it all fell into a reverent silence.  
Something had awakened. Something big. 

Mehiya and De'rahn's battered bodies laid awkwardly upon the ground, twisted into odd shapes, the majority of their bones shattered from the force of impact. The blood that should have coated their bodies now hung in the mist with the remains of the rain like a grim red haze, adding a sinister feeling to the night.

They were dead, obviously, but something wasn't right.

'_De'rahn!? De'rahn, what's happening!? Why can't I move!?' _Mehiya shrieked. She stared out at the world through the open, glassy windows that were once her living eyes, unable to move, not knowing why. The skin that she had lived in all her life, her once living, warm, and protective flesh, now felt like it had shrunk two sizes too small, smothering her. She felt trapped._' De'rahn!? Help me! Please, I'm scared!' _

'_I cannot,' _he replied with some difficulty. _'I cannot move, either.' _

Taking quick inventory of the situation, De'rahn realized that even though his body was seized, he still had the ability to see out his eyes, but not as he normally would; it was like peering out two glassy windows, slightly tinted red from the blood that flecked them. Through the haze of red and darkness, De'rahn could just barely make out Mehiya's broken form, her spirit bright and terrified, darting about behind her eyes like a caged animal.

'_What's going on, De'rahn?!' _Mehiya wailed. _'We just fell off a cliff! I thought we were supposed to be dead!'_

'_I thought so as well…' _De'rahn replied awkwardly._ 'Perhaps this is what it is to be dead.' _Having never been dead before, he had no way of knowing what death was really like, so the answer was plausible- to him, at least.

'_This- this can't be it…'_ Mehiya whispered breathlessly, although she no longer breathed. _'Father told me there was _more_…When mother died, he told my sisters and I she went to a wonderful place that only the dead could go, somewhere that was always warm and light and no one was ever lonely or could go hungry. De'rahn, if we really are dead wouldn't we have gone to that place too?'_

De'rahn was silent for a long while afterwards, unsure of how to answer her. When his own mother had died, he had been told that she was simply gone and wasn't coming back- there was nothing about a beyond or an afterlife or any silly little story like that, but now he desperately wished for something like that to be true.

'_De'rahn?'_

'…_I think our souls are trapped in our bodies somehow…' _De'rahn said suddenly, trying to think of an explanation for why they were still in their bodies. _'Perhaps that is why we are still here…'_

'…' Only shocked silence came from Mehiya. _'Don't say that,' _she whispered, then after a fashion she repeated herself. _'DON'T SAY THAT!' _She wailed loudly and wretchedly into the night. _"We can't move, we can barely speak! This isn't right! I want to go! De'rahn, I want to go home!'_

'_I am sorry…' _De'rahn began, trying to apologize for all the unnecessary misery he had inflicted on the innocent desert girl. She didn't deserve this.

_Save your useless apologies, little human._ Boomed a voice so powerful that it shook the earth, so deep and inhuman that it made the poor humans' souls shudder in fear. Something like an unseen fog filled the woods, a weighty power, like heavy, invisible tar oozing in from every pore of the earth. Had Mehiya and De'rahn been alive during this encounter, they would have been crushed under the weight of this presence. _Your wish for a second chance shall be granted tonight._

'_Wha-? Who- who are you?' _Mehiya asked in a small, frightened voice. She felt the power of the being fill the woods and instantly she knew that whatever she was dealing with was not human. There was no way the power she felt could be human. _'**What** are you?'_

There was a long silence before the booming voice answered. _Death_.

'_Impossible!'_ De'rahn shouted in reply. _'You are not death, you cannot be! Death is merely a force of nature!'_

_True, we _were _forces of nature, and still are, lordling, but by the power of your wish you summoned us and granted us awareness for this time. _Another voice said, softer than the first, like the chirping of a bird at dawn. This new essence was so alive and fluttery, swirling through the woods like leaves dancing on the wind; so frighteningly powerful, and yet so gentle. The air lightened ever so slightly.

'_And… who are you?' _Mehiya asked nervously, though she already had an idea of what the answer would be.

_Life. _Chirped the second voice, not nearly as scary as the first voice.

De'rahn growled warily. He was at an extreme disadvantage being dead and having to deal with these unseen forces calling themselves Life and Death; he couldn't move and he had no idea what these creatures were capable of. He had no way of protecting Mehiya as he had promised; it did not bode well with him.

Mehiya, on the other hand, was not so wary the beings Life and Death; in fact, she was overjoyed! _'You're Life and Death?_' She squealed happily._ 'This is amazing! You're going to grant our wishes! I- I don't know what to say! This is the best moment of my life- I mean death! De'rahn, isn't this amazing!?'_

'_Hold on, Mehiya, do not get your hopes up,' _De'rahn warned. _'Why are you creatures really here? It can't be to just grant the wishes of a pair of humans.'_

_Oh, but it can be. **You** summoned us here by the power of your wish. _Death stated. _It seems that we were also given consciousness for this unusual occasion… though this is the first time I have ever been aware of myself, I don't believe anyone has ever tried to defy me before. Let alone reverse me. Even if we were to reanimate your bodies, your full wish would not be realized-._

'_Ha! I told you, Mehiya, you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up.' _De'rahn growled.

_No, wait, all I am saying is that human lives have a limit on them; humans die. Your wish was for forever, though…_

_'So… our wish can't be done?'_ Mehiya sniffed. 

_It's not that. There is a way, but it is unusual, _Life whispered. _We are eternal; we _have _always and _will _always be here... We could give you our eternity, if that is what you desire…_

'_What will it cost us?' _De'rahn asked warily.

_Co-existence, _Life replied. _We will bring you back to life, but in return Death and I ask for the ability to feel as a living being would, with thoughts and feelings and sentience and bodies of our own. We don't want to go back to the nothing we were before, not after suddenly having self and knowing that we are here. Please, let us share your bodies and souls, just share, nothing more, and we will give you your second life, your perfect friendship, and all the powers that we possess._

'_You just want to be alive?' _De'rahn asked cautiously. _'You would give us all that, and all you ask in return is to be able to think and feel for yourselves?'_

_Yes, _Death replied.

_'Mehiya, what do you think? Are you all right with sharing your soul with an 'eternal' being for the rest of forever?'_ De'rahn asked, leaving it up to her for the decision.

'_Yes! Oh, yes! Yes!' _She laughed and cried and squealed all at the same time.

_Then, as of now, your wishes are granted. _Death boomed.

A blinding shaft of light pierced the black clouds that blanketed the sky, engulfing the dead humans in its warm, welcoming light. Slowing, Mehiya and De'rahn's bodies rose from the mud and straightened themselves out; De'rahn's arms snapped back into their sockets, his bones mended and flesh sewed back up while Mehiya's ribs folded themselves back into her chest and her blood suddenly washed from her body. The windows that they saw the world through, their once living eyes, became there eyes once more as and they blinked rapidly to get used to the sensation again.

Before them, in the bright whiteness of the light, vague shapes coalesced, there was no name for the swirling shapes the apparitions were, but if one had to choose a name to call them, it would have been life and death. These bright, magical, rippling shapes of essence and power flashed brightly in the pillar of light, rushing into Mehiya and De'rahn with reckless abandon.

In that instant, De'rahn and Mehiya were no longer just human; they were more.

Within the span of a second, all the power and knowledge of the universe rushed into their tiny, mortal minds and overwhelmed them. Every life and every death rushed through their mind's eye, every face, every secret, every moment from the very first day the universe formed, was suddenly their's to know. Memories, moments, entire lives and deaths of strangers and people they knew were suddenly all lining up in their minds. They suddenly knew the number of stars in the universe, all the names to the stars, every galaxy and planet and moon and every single comet that ever existed.

Mehiya gasped and doubled over in mid-air, clutching her head as if she was in immense pain. All the information! She never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams, that half of this stuff existed! Go figure that the earth was round! And that the earth was not the center of the universe! She never would have guessed that the moon was just a rock and not the sun turned off at night! Some of the stuff that was suddenly rushing into her mind was almost too fantastical to even begin to wrap her mind around!

Without warning, she dropped from the light, hitting the cold ground without an ounce of grace. Groaning, she lifted her head enough to see De'rahn sitting up from where he was dropped, and then she looked up higher to watch the light recede into the clouds. Vaguely, she realized that she could now move again, every fiber of her being tingling with new life. She felt so new and powerful now, like if she jumped she's touch the sky or if she ran she would be nothing but a blur in the wind.

"Amazing," she whispered breathlessly. Even as she sat catching her breath, although she was surprised to find she no longer needed to breathe, there was another presence in her, moving as she moved, just beneath her flesh, the same as she was and yet different. Mehiya closed her eyes and breathed in deeply just to enjoy the smell of the damp woods after a storm. She just _knew _that the thing inside her was called Life; there was no question about it. She now shared herself with Life… cool.

"Mehiya! Look!" De'rahn's called, and Mehiya looked down at herself where he was gesturing wildly. All color was rapidly draining from her flesh and her hair, and although she couldn't see it she knew her eyes were losing their grey color as well. It wasn't painful, per say, but as she watched her tanned skin fade into a shade paler than white, it felt like she was loosing something very important to her.

"What- what the hell?!" she screamed, scrubbing her hands over her body in an attempt to stop the fading. Her flesh and hair seemed to be soaking up the color of her slip, the more she paled the less her slip was there, until finally it was no longer there. Her cloak's light blue became her eyes and then it faded into the night as well.

Raised without modesty, Mehiya found no reason to cover herself, but she did look up worriedly to see if De'rahn was loosing his color as well. She was surprised to see the opposite was happening to him; the lordling's skin and hair was now nearly the color of the night, his tar-black tunic fading away into nothing. His once dark earthen eyes were as bright as the color of his blood-red tunic, the only part of him that was visible in the dark.

Scrambling to him, Mehiya reached out a terrified hand to touch him before he became too dark to see in the night and the instant her hand made contact a powerful volt of electricity shot through the both of them. She screamed and brought her other hand up in reflex, slapping De'rahn away and hitting his face with the remainder of his cloak.

From the second's worth of contact, colors seemed to be exchanged. Mehiya's snow colored skin gained back some semblance of peach tones while De'rahn's shadow colored skin slowly came back to a more human shade of tan. Where Mehiya had touched him, on the side of his head, De'rahn now night black hair instantly bleached white; a streak of Mehiya's hair went black as night. The remainder of De'rahn's cloak faded away into nothing and left his eyes now black as a depthless cavern.

It felt like the transformation took hours, when in reality it only took minutes.

When they were sure the changes were finished, De'rahn raised a shaking hand to thread through Mehiya's new, snow-white hair, ignoring his own nakedness for the moment. He looked into her imp blue eyes wonderingly, staring down at her breathlessly. He felt nothing now that he really looked at her. Before, when he looked to her in the desert, at the castle, something stirred within him that was deep and warm, but now… now he felt nothing but a platonic friendship towards her; whatever feeling he had _had_ was now gone.

Death floated into the corners of his consciousness, a very disturbing feeling to De'rahn, and he proceeded to whisper the exact words that De'rahn had spoken as he fell from the cliff.

"_I wish that I could have the rest of eternity to make this up to you. I would be your friend. I would protect you better, I swear; I'd make sure that nothing ever happens to you…"_

"Dammit," De'rahn cursed. "**_Be your friend… the rest of eternity… I swear…"_** Those words… those damned words… he slowly realized the full impact of them now, and what he had lost as a result.

Mehiya tipped her head to the side, looked up at De'rahn confusedly. The look of disappointment in his eyes made no sense to her. "What's wrong, De'rahn, we're alive again? Isn't that good?"

"You silly, greedy, little humans, you have no idea what you have done," spoke a voice from the dark, a voice like smoke, so insubstantial but there all the same. A woman emerged from the darkness, tall and pale with hair as black as coal and mysterious, inhuman eyes, the shadows clung to and the dim light coming from the few holes in the clouds reflected brightly off her white, white skin.

De'rahn spun around to meet the woman, shoving Mehiya behind him as a reflex. "Who are you?!" he demanded, ready to fight whatever this woman was; with his new senses very mush alive and taking in the world around him he knew that something wasn't quite right with the creature.

"A product of your selfish wish," she replied easily, as if it was obvious.

"Selfish?" Mehiya repeated worriedly, confused. "But, all we wanted was to live… that's not bad."

"Not that in its self, but you took your second chance by taking Life and Death's infinite existence! You two upset a very delicate balance in the universe," the woman scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. "One is never supposed to receive more than one has given, one should never given more than what one shall receive. Equivalent exchange!"

"Equivalent exchange?" Mehiya repeated the term unsurely.

"You wished for a second chance, a friendship that would last forever. As your price, you paid with your tiny, insignificant, human lives and in return you gained a second, immortal life and powers that are only surpassed by God himself! An atrocious imbalance!" The woman shook her head in disgust.

"We didn't know," Mehiya whimpered in a small voice.

The woman waved off Mehiya's words. "Of course you didn't, humans are never aware of the whole world around them or of the balances that must be maintained, you only know of your own tiny worlds that revolve around yourselves." She sighed and flicked stray raven locks away from her face. "You'll be cursed because of this," she said, her eyes cold and hard.

As she said this, thick manacles appeared at Mehiya and De'rahn's wrists and ankles.

"The instant you agreed to everlasting time, you gave up your mortal hearts for immortality."

Lengths upon lengths of silver and gold chains materialized and attached to their manacles.

"You will never age from this point on, never will you grow or change or experience anything new. You will never feel as deeply or passionately without your hearts. Everything you have felt up until your death is all you will have for the rest of all time; the one emotion at no creature can die without knowing will never be yours for as long as you exist."

They suddenly felt like they were falling, or at least their consciousness was falling, going deeper and deeper into themselves, and as they fell something else was coming to the surface. They barely heard the woman's last words.

"It is not in the power of Life or Death to give life or reverse death, so all you are now is animated; not alive, not dead. You are now the saddest creatures in the world."

The product of the first granted wish watched with narrowed eyes as the change of consciousnesses took place, as Mehiya and De'rahn sunk deep into themselves and allowed Life and Death to come forward. Their bodies stretched, changed, becoming completely new people. Clothes formed from the air, fitting themselves to the creatures, all in the colors that their hosts had been wearing in the last moments of their life. They stood in awe of themselves for a very long time, staring at their bodies, testing their arms and legs, taking their first few steps. The heavy chains that trailed from their arms weighed their every move, but the creatures paid no heed to the weight.

"Cursed." The woman whispered as she watched. "Forever."

Death straightened himself and fixed the woman with his white-blue gaze. "You, woman, you are not human." He stated. "Nor even alive, or of this world…"

"No." she replied. "I am not."

"Do you have a name?" Life asked, mirroring Death's actions, finding her balance on her new legs and standing up straight. "Or do we just call you "that woman" or "the product of the humans' wishes"?"

The woman smirked dangerously, her eyes flashing. "You may call me Yuko," she whispered. "Ichihara Yuko, the time-space witch."

Death cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by the feeling of doing so. "Interesting title."

"It is what I am thanks to you," the witch replied. "I am here to insure that there is a balance to all wishes in all worlds from now on so that what has happened here tonight never happens again."

"Huh, well, good luck with that," Life replied, a little carelessly.

Yuko inclined her head slightly, and then she was gone.

Life and Death stared blankly in the spot where the proclaimed "time-space witch" left, and then looked to each other; they really were too new to all this business of living. Shaking the useless feeling of confusion, Life's face broke into a wide grin and she lifted herself into the air by her shining silver chains.

"This is amazing!" she cried to the heavens, the first rays of dawn breaking over the mountains and washing over her, making her nothing but a bright white point in the sky, her chains flashing brightly in the dawn. "We're alive!"

Death watched her with a half smile as she flipped and twirled, discreetly melting back into De'rahn. The lordling- well, not a lordling any longer- stared up at Life and then down at his own hands, his and Death's hands now.

"Yes… alive…" he whispered quietly to himself. The price that they paid for this second life may not have been enough to make the balance equal, but perhaps it was too great for them to pay anyways; he didn't feel as alive as he should have been…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

There were no words for what the humans had just witnessed through the reflecting pool.

Sakura choked back her sobs, looking up over the reflecting pool through her tearing eyes to see Miaka and Dren. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that streamed from her eyes, she splashed her away cross the reflecting pool, dispersing the last few images, and she flung herself upon the two cursed humans on the other side. They caught her in surprise and they images flickered dangerously.

"I- I'm so sorry for you two!" She cried, holding both Miaka and Dren in a tight hug, holding them as close as she dared. "I never thought that your past was so painful! I never would have asked my question if I had had an idea of what it had been like for you two!"

Dren unwrapped Sakura's arm from around his neck, smiling softly. "It is quite alright, Sakura, your question was an innocent one and Syaoran needed his answers, both of you needed to know exactly what and who you were helping. Now you know."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Dren stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Besides, all that you just saw in the pool, it all happened over 250 million years ago, enough time has passed that the full sting of it has dulled," he said.

Miaka remained attached to Sakura, mooching as much snuggle time as possible. "We're okay now, Sakura! Now that you are helping us to break free from our curse!" She nuzzled her head against Sakura's chest, mussing up Sakura's sheet-toga.

Sakura gave Miaka a watery smile and hugged her with both arms as tightly as she could. "I'm glad, Miaka. I really am."

Eriol sat back in his chair and stared at the ground pensively, most of the information that he had been fed was not new, but one particular bit of Miaka and Dren's past caught his interest.

"Eriol, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked quietly, leaning her head against her sorcerer's shoulder.

"Oh? Yes- of course Tomoyo," he replied quickly, shaking his head to clear it. "Dren's story just enlightened me to what kind of creature the time-space witch really is. It explains a great deal about her, you know."

Syaoran huffed. His ire had burned out long ago, but he maintained his air of pride, if only for his own sake. "Is that it?" he asked condescendingly, as if unfazed by Dren's retelling of his and Miaka's past.

"Shut up, kid." Toya growled in reply, reaching over Fujitaka to slap Syaoran on the back of the head. "They've been through a lot more than you can ever imagine, so don't you dare ask, "is that it?", you little brat."

Syaoran growled, ready to attack Toya once more. "I have every right to say whatever I want to them, I'm the one risking my life for them!" He rose from the floor and prepared to leap on Toya. Suddenly, a pair of mannequins, one dressed in a feathery black boa and the other in a giant silk top hat, appeared behind Syaoran and took hold of his arms, pinning him the spot.

"There will be no fighting in this place," Eriol commanded.

Syaoran snorted and wrenched his arms free of the mannequins. He gave Dren and Miaka a lingering glare before backing away into the shadows of the Looking Room, he didn't leave though, there was still questions he wanted answered.

Fujitaka stared up in awe at the pair of teens who sat with his daughter across the pool. "250 million years old," he whispered to himself. "It- it doesn't make sense, the oldest known human ancestor is only 5.2 million years old…"

Miaka perked up upon hearing the older male's questions. "Oh, that's because after the comet hit and everyone moved underground because it got really cold, it was tradition to use every aspect of a person's body after they were dead!" she chirped happily, not acknowledging the sickened looks on some people's faces. "People didn't have a lot under ground, so they had to use everything they did have, including the bodies. Shaedi'ah's people were under there for a very long time… I can't remember how long, though…"

"Several millennia," Dren interjected.

"Yes, several millennia!" Miaka nodded along. "We sometimes went underground to see how the humans were doing and to talk to some of them, that's how I know all this- except, every time we visited, none of the people ever remembered who we were. It took us a long time to figure out it was part of the new powers surrounding us; it kind of got lonely when one could ever remember you"

She had an intense look of concentration on her face as she drudged up the old memories; she would have looked comical if it weren't for the death grip she had on Sakura's hand that gave way to the struggle she was having remembering. It almost looked like she was in pain as she remembered. "I figured out that if I gave a couple of the humans little bits of Life's essence, just a tiny, tiny bit that she would never miss, they remembered us afterwards… It was a lot more fun after that."

Kero looked up at Miaka and Dren incredulously. "You mean, you're the ones who gave humans the first bits of magic?" he asked, almost rudely in fact. "All because you didn't want to be forgotten?"

"…Um, yes?" Miaka replied, all of the implications of what she saw as a relatively simple task flying straight over her head. "The ones that I gave magic to did just fine underground, but the others… oh, the others changed." She grasped Sakura's hand tighter. "It was a slow change, but soon they didn't talk to us anymore or even acknowledge us. They began to look less and less like humans. Eventually they didn't look human at all…"

With all the information that he was being fed now, Fujitaka desperately wished he could grab one of the floating scrolls that drifted around the room so that he could write down every word that Miaka said; this stuff was enough to change the face of science! "So humans actually evolved into the ape-like ancestors we know and then evolved back into the humans we are now?"

"Sure." Miaka nodded happily.

"Yes, Mr Kinomoto, that is exactly what she is saying," Dren said, a little surprised that Miaka had managed to remember so much.

"You know, I may be new to all this magic and stuff, but not even this surprises me anymore," Fujitaka laughed. He rubbed his forehead and then finger combed his hair absently. "Sakura, I've always had an idea about what kind of world you were living in, but all this?" He whistled, and everyone watched him in amazement. "Up until now, ever since you first brought Shieng home, I've been under the impression that I've been living in one very bizarre dream with strange things happening all over the place, but even I couldn't dream up _all _of this. It's real; I'm awake… You people are amazing."

"Thank you!" Miaka chirped, accepting the praise without guilt. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably under the kind praise of the adult. They had been immersed in magic for so long that everything magical about their lives had become average to them; spirits and demons and magic were now just as normal as school and homework and going to the mall. So normal had all this become, it never occurred to them how it would look to an outsider.

Sakura blushed, holding up her hands in a surrendering manner. "Dad, you're embarrassing me," she squeaked.

"Ah, monster, you embarrass your self enough, you should be used to it," Toya teased.

Sakura pouted. "You take that back!" she snapped. "I stuck up for you when Syaoran wanted to fight!"

"I could have taken that brat," Toya drawled, if only to bug his sister.

Dren shook his head and looked over his shoulder at Eriol and Tomoyo. "I am glad they can be so lighthearted so soon after having been told something so serious," he said.

Eriol shrugged. "That's just their way," he said. "If it is some consolation, Syaoran is still brooding."

Tomoyo sighed lightly. "It seems all he does these days is brood," she whispered.

Dren pushed himself off the floor with some difficultly, having to summon the golden chains to support him. Without a word, he shuffled around the reflecting pool, chains chinking, footsteps heavy, with each step his body becoming more and more like Death's. When he reached the side of the chair that Syaoran sat in, Death leaned heavily on the back of it and looked down at the sorcerer.

"Now you're just angry for the sake of being angry," he stated. Syaoran didn't even bother to acknowledge the spirit. Death sighed. "What else is there, Syaoran, what more can I tell you?"

"Why us?" he simply asked. He turned his head only enough so that Death could see the fire burning in their amber depths. "Why come to us? Why go to Clow Reed in the first place? Did you just get bored of every other sorcerer so you went to him?" the warrior's voice began to rise again, catching the room's attention. "Why now, of all times, would you choose to get bored of having everything in the universe? Why do you want to die now and interrupt all of our lives when you could have chosen anyone else, anyone but us? Can you tell me that, huh, Death? Can you tell me why everything is always so difficult for us, when everyone else's lives can go on without a hitch? Why is it that we're stuck paying for _your _selfishness?!"

Death smiled sadly. "You are the descendent of Clow Reed and Sakura is the Mistress of the Cards, trials like these are drawn to you simply because it is your fate to face them," he replied. "But, if you truly want to know 'why you' I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you- or all of you for that matter, since Syaoran has already caught your attention."

A light twitter passed over the crowd.

Death settled in to tell one last story, very aware that his energy was running out fast. "You two weren't chosen for this at random, not as you might like to believe. Being Life and Death does have its advantages, we are there the instant one comes into the more, and in that instant we know more about you than you ever will grow up to know. We were there for each of your births, though I doubt any of you would remember. We were also there for Clow Reed's, and we saw what potential he had for magic, he caught our interest so we decided to watch him closely."

"Miaka and Dren were his friends all throughout his childhood, playing with him, teaching him, and watching him as he developed his magic to surpass all other sorcerers before him. Even now, his skill is unsurpassed. He grew into a fine adult and a great sorcerer, fascinated with our existence, even though all he known was Miaka and Dren- we had only allowed him to meet our ulterior selves a few times. He had known us long enough to be aware of our misery though, for by that time Miaka and Dren had grown weary of never really living, always being forgotten, always being on the outside. Life and I had grown tired of existing as well, it was far too hard on creatures like us; we desired our oblivion again. Clow Reed wanted to help.

"Unfortunately, he waited until it was almost too late to tell us that he wanted to help. He was on his deathbed when he proposed his deal to break the curse we were under. His dangerous dabblings in powerful magics through the years had severely drained his life forces- there was nothing anyone could do for him."

"I remember that," Kero whispered absently. "He barely had enough strength to support the Cards, Yue and I anymore… He never ate or slept; he would just waste away as the days went by. I thought he was a goner, for sure. "

"And then one day he was fine again, like it had never happened." Yue stated.

"That's because we agreed to his proposal," Death said.

"But it came with a price," Miaka sighed. "A steep one."

"You guys sure seem to be the martyrs around here, paying all these terrible prices and receiving all the awful curses," Syaoran hissed scathingly.

"And you haven't been doing that with all your "I've done this for you" and "I've done that for you" tirades?" Toya snapped.

"Shh!" Tomoyo hissed, nearly at her breaking point with the two male's bickering.

Miaka twiddled her thumbs a little. "Okay… well, as we had found out long ago, Life can't give herself and Death can't prevent himself, so we had to find some way to stall Death, at least."

"That brought us back to the one woman who could grant us our wish, for a price," Death sighed.

"The time-space witch!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, she had the ability to grant Clow a year's worth of more time, but the price for such an act as stalling death was steep."

"She asked for me and Dren's original names, Mehiya and De'rahn, the last reminder we had of our home and of ourselves- a person's name is a very large part of their soul," Miaka said quietly, rubbing her wrists until they were bright red. "We did it though, those names are no longer ours, and Clow got the year he needed…" She tipped her head, thinking. "At least Yuko was nice enough to lend us a book of names so we could chose new ones afterwards."

"And so Clow did all he could with the time he had, though we have no idea what he actually did since we were forbidden from seeing him during the span of the year," Death said. "But, when the year was up, he presented us with more hope than we could have ever imagined. He had this look in his eyes as he told us bits and pieces of what he did and saw. He told us of a pair of humans he saw in the future, supposedly his descent and his successor with power that was even greater than his. But, he told us that they had a different power from what we knew; their hearts held their power. As he told us all this, he gave us eight Cards, Nightmare, Lost, Sorrow, Illness, Seduce, Fear, Pin, and Evil, and instructed is us to watch their captures carefully to see what real power and real feelings were."

"He also said something else, I can't quite remember it though, I was a little too excited," Miaka sighed. "It went like… "There is an emotion that no one can die without knowing," …Um, something about his successor and descendent having something very special and powerful, 'stronger than magic', and that if we saw it we would feel it and if we felt it we would be free…"

"And if I am not mistaken, Syaoran, you and Sakura are Clow Reed's descendent and his successor. You two hold the key to our freedom. We _need _you." Death said, laying a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran shot off the chair as f he had been burned. "I have heard enough, Death," he said, turning on his heel and making his way for the door as fast as he could. He left in silence and slammed the door in his wake.

"Wait, Syaoran!" Sakura leapt up from the floor, hand outstretched towards him as if she were trying to grab him. "Come back!"

"Go after him, Sakura," Tomoyo said, nudging her gently. "Go see if he's alright."

Sakura nodded in agreement and took off, running back into Eriol's mansion through the ebony door without looking back.

"Well, that could have went better…" Death sighed, sitting down heavily in the vacated chair, completely exhausted now. "Maybe I shouldn't have bombarded him with all of that information at once."

Toya snorted. "Don't worry about it," he said. "That's what the kid asked for, it's his fault he couldn't handle it."

"And look on the bright side," Kero offered, "at least he left before he could have another tantrum."

Tomoyo pursed her lips and jumped off Eriol's lap, heading for the door.

"Tomoyo, you're leaving as well?" Eriol asked, hoping she would turn back and sit with him a little longer.

"Yeah," she replied, a strange look in her eyes. "I just have a feeling about them…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside the Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura rushed out through the ebony door, a little disorientated by the bright light that suddenly assaulted her eyes. She took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naoko asked.

Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden voice. She looked up and her friends huddled on the unmade bed in the room, Chiharu and Rika had managed to fall asleep and were curled up to one another at the head of the bed, Naoko and Takashi appeared to be playing a game of cards with Nakura and Spinel at the end.

"Did Syaoran come through here?" She asked, ignoring the question asked of her.

"Yeah, he just ran out the door a second ago," Takashi said, pointing to the open door that lead out into the hallway with one hand. He looked Sakura over suspiciously, noticing how out of breath and worried she looked. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," she replied, heading for the door. "I'm going to find out, though."

She reached out for Syaoran with her aura, searching for him and was nearly knocked off her by his response. His powerful, green aura surged up and crashed into her like a needy child running to his mother for comfort. He overwhelmed her with is desperation and she staggered, trying to pull back before she blacked out. Syaoran must have realized what he was doing and drew back enough to allow Sakura space to think, but he didn't let go of her.

Sakura put a hand to her heart, feeling a trapped desperation that was not her own building in her chest; she could feel Syaoran pain. He was upset and confused, wanting her to be with him, to comfort him. Reaching out a little more timidly this time, Sakura managed to embrace him gently, pinpointing exactly where he had run off to.

"Oh, Syaoran," Sakura whispered, running for the stairs.

It had warmed up a lot outside now that the sun was able to shine, the heat of mid-afternoon beating down with a passion as if it wanted to make up for the time it had lost being hidden behind the dark clouds that Rage had held over the town. Sakura took only a brief moment to look up and admire the clear sky before she headed in the direction she knew Syaoran was in.

He was in the backyard, curled up in the swinging chair Eriol had out there, looking more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life.

She walked up slowly, crouching down next the swing and laying her hand on his arm. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying, his aura crying out for hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"It's alright," Sakura replied softly, moving to sit on the swing. She lifted Syaoran's head gently and sat there, allowing him to use her lap as a pillow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Syaoran inhaled deeply, taking in Sakura's wonderful scent that was all over the sheet she was wearing, nuzzling his face into her stomach. He had forgotten how comforting it could be to just sit and be comforted by Sakura, it felt like forever since the last time he allowed himself to slow down enough to not worry or think, just enjoy the moment, enjoy being there with Sakura.

"Yeah," he replied after a long silence. Sakura smiled softly in return and began to stroke his chocolate brown hair, running her fingers through it and admiring how soft it was and absently wondering how it could be so messy at the same time. She waited for him to speak, not rushing him at all. With her aura, she comforted him, not in the way he had comforted her earlier in her room, but in a soft, reassuring way, letting him know she was there for him.

"I know I lost my temper in there, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I couldn't help myself, too many things had already happened, I needed to vent a little. I guess I scared some people in there… sorry about wanting to fight your brother."

"It's okay," Sakura replied lightly. "He was aggravating you." Her fingers continued to massage his scalp, slowly soothing the tension from his body. "Why did you run out when you did?"

"It was too much," came the quiet answer. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, hugging her tightly to him.

"Too much?" Sakura repeated. She gently pushed her feet against the ground to get the swing to sway, enjoying how the breeze felt flowing through her hair and toga. "But, you asked the questions, didn't you want to know the answers?"

"…I did." Syaoran sighed. "They made it sound like we were pawns. Instead of being chosen at random, we never had a choice in the matter to begin with. Even if they had asked for our help in the beginning instead of just forcing it on us and we had said no, we would have had to do it anyways. Everything that we've gone through; fighting, getting hurt, having your heart taken away, almost dieing- all this pain was predetermined, someone _knew_ it was going to happen, which means it could have been prevented! And it wasn't… people suffered"

A small smile lifted the corners of Sakura's mouth as she looked down at her warrior; he cared so much about everyone. "You can't blame Life and Death for all of this, they didn't know it was going to happen like this," Sakura whispered softly. Her hands slid from Syaoran's hair, down to his shoulders and arms, running her fingers along the powerful, lean muscles of his biceps then gently smoothing her hands over his warm back, loving how the muscles of his back felt under her palms. "If you really wanted to blame someone for this, you'd have to blame God. Please don't though."

"Why not?"

Sakura stilled her ministrations, looking thoughtful. "Well, just think about it. Before all of this began, we were really close weren't we, best friends?"

"Yeah." Syaoran unwrapped his armed from around Sakura and pushed himself up into a sitting position so that he could look at as she spoke, he was curious to know where this was going. His aura, which had calmed down considerably, now prodded her gently to continue, caressing her ever so lightly in a way that he knew she would like.

A light blush appeared across Sakura's cheeks. "Look at us now. With every battle, I feel like we get a little bit closer." She dropped her gaze a little, but Syaoran cupped her chin and brought her eyes back up so he could look into them. They really were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen.

"Go on," he urged.

"I- uh…" she bit her lip, suddenly nervous. "I don't want you to blame anyone for making things happened this way because I'm happy they did. If Life and Death never came to Clow Reed, if he never created that special group of Clow Cards, if we never had to fight them like we are now, I don't think we ever would have gotten the push we needed. I was actually a little scared that I would never be able to have more of you, when I felt like I could never had enough."

"Sakura…"

She laughed a little. "The way that Death and Miaka were talking though, they said that we had something really special between the two of us. I think I know what that special thing between us is, or at least I hope so..." She clasped her hands to her chest as she spoke. "I don't think it's so bad if everything is predetermined, Syaoran, because that would mean we were meant to fall in lo-."

Her last words were cut off by a soft gasp of surprise as Syaoran's lips pressed gently to hers.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the Mansion

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ohohohohohohohoh! Would you look at that!" Tomoyo squealed happily, stroking her camera as it recorded the beautiful scene below. "I knew I had a good feeling about this!" she cheered. Next to her, Naoko, Takashi, and Nakura jostled for the best position to watch. "I'm going to have to make copies of this, work it into a movie somehow- oh, this could be a movie by itself! Ohohohohohohohoh! Sakura looks simply beautiful down there!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In The Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A gentle light played out over the room as the reflecting pool revealed what was happening outside. Death and Miaka were enveloped in a soft, golden-white light, shimmering magically as the assembled people of the Looking Room watched in awe. They lifted off the tiled floor in a faint whisper of cloth and chains.

"It's happening! I don't believe it! It's happening!" Miaka cried. She threw her arms up in happiness, waving them about, sending a shower of bubbles made of light all over the room.

Death shook his head as the spray of bubbly light washed over him like a warm wave. Dren's conscience came forward in a powerful surge, taking precedence over the body, his body coming forth from within Death's. "Now wait, Miaka, I'm not sure about thi-."

He was caught off guard as his entire body flickered out for a moment just as Miaka's winked out of existence as well, but this time all life did not end. A delightful hum over took the room as the light intensified, then solidified, splitting into four glowing globes. There was an entire second when Miaka and Dren were able to open their eyes and see Life and Death staring back at them as completely different people.

But it only lasted a second.

In the reflecting pool, Syaoran slowly drew back from Sakura, ending the kiss. The golden light dimmed, disappearing completely, and the immortals snapped back to their respective counterparts, once again becoming the creatures they were cursed to be.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the Backyard

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran smirked as he watched Sakura raise her hand and touch her lips softly with her fingertips, a deep-seated feeling of male satisfaction rose in him as he watched a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. She stared at Syaoran with wide eyes, her mouth quirking into the tiniest of smiles. The kiss had swept her speechless.

Taking his time to lean in again, Syaoran moved until his mouth was next to her ear. "Then that was meant to be as well," he whispered. It sent shivered down her spine. He drew back, brushing his lips along Sakura's cheekbone as he did. Raising a hand to cup her cheek, which was now a pleasant shade of blush pink, Syaoran allowed himself to be drawn into Sakura's emerald gaze.

"I couldn't have you say the words," he whispered. "Not now."

Sakura gave him a startled look. "But I thought-!"

He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers. "No, don't be upset, please. I know what you were going to say, I know and I completely agree, but I want to save the words until the end when everything is finished and everyone is safe." His lips were barely a breath away now and all she could focus on was him. "Promise me that when this is over the words will still be there to say."

Finally Sakura found her voice again. "I- I promise," she whispered.

"Good," he replied, closing the distance between them to take a second kiss to seal the deal.


	38. Judgment Day

Wow, that was a definitely…um, there are no words for how I feel. There weren't as many reviews as I thought there would be, but hey, I understand that from your point of view the chapter may not have been very satisfactory because it focused mainly on my OC's, and the kiss at the end may have been very OOC for Syaoran. I'm sorry about that, but I was recovering from surgery and pretty loopy at the time that I wrote the chapter, so I hope that this chapter will make up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own XXXHolic, nor any of its characters, sorry I didn't do that for the last chapter, and I most definitely do not own Card Captor Sakura. So… yeah, that's about it.

**PS: if anyone didn't read it in the last chapter, a link to my deviant account is in my bio for anyone who wants to take a look.**

**PSS: I re-wrote the end of the last, it's a lot better now, and reads a lot smoother.**

Links in a Chain

Chapter 38

Judgment Day

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The hot sun finally began to sink into the horizon, calling upon the moon to take its place in the sky. Despite all that had gone on that day, for the past couple of days in fact, this moment was surprisingly peaceful. Syaoran leaned back on the swing chair with a contented smile on his lips, one arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders as she leaned into his side, both of them watching the sunset. A spring breeze carrying the scents of lingering cherry blossom and fresh green from the woods, washed over the two teens in a lulling flow of air. A chime that hung from one of the nearby trees whispered soft musical notes into the evening, other than that nothing else made a sound. It was complete silence between the two of them, a comfortable, warm silence that meant that they were perfectly content with being with each other.

Eriol's mansion had also fallen into a complete silence, as if something had caught everyone undivided attention. Even though it was unusual for such a house, with all its current residents, to be so quiet, Sakura and Syaoran were content to let the mystery be, opting for each other's company for the moment instead of investigating.

Sakura peered up at Syaoran through her eyelashes and watched him instead of the sunset, watching his eyes shine bright, sunset-amber in the dying light, how his face was both relaxed and pensive at the same time, enjoying how her heart fluttered when she looked at him. She smiled and touched her lips again for what felt like the thousandth time, recalling how it felt when he pressed his velvet lips to hers. He took her breath away with every kiss. Even thinking about it made her feel fluttery.

His aura told her that he was a lot calmer than he had been earlier today, like he had finally made his peace with the hatred he had for Life and Death and all the other forces that seemed to be conspiring against him. Somehow, that lightened Sakura's spirits, knowing that Syaoran was going to be okay and not so on edge and angry anymore, even if he still harboured some resentment below the surface.

She sighed gently to herself. She didn't blame him for the lingering frustration he felt, both of them had been through a lot in the past couple of days, quite enough to deserve Syaoran's lasting anger at it. They had been forced to kill Seduce on Friday night; Evil had taken a part of her heart, both she and Syaoran had been spirited away to the Realm of the Lost for the sake of her life, and then Fear had become Rage and apparently destroyed Tomoeda. It had only been hours earlier that Rage had come here to kill her and Syaoran, and Evil had come to take away her soul and possess her body. It probably was less than an hour or two ago that they had been told that all of this really began 250 million years ago, and that everything since then had been leading up to these battles and their feelings for one another. It was definitely less than an hour ago that she had tried to confess her feelings for Syaoran, and instead he made her make a promise to save the words until all of this was over.

Syaoran tilted his head to look down at Sakura from the corner of his eye, sensing the subtle change in her aura. He offered a rare and stunning smile to her in hopes of conveying that it was all right, and that if she was still worrying about him, she didn't have to.

Sakura blushed a little and took Syaoran's hand, entwining her fingers with his; just because he made her promise to save the words until it was over didn't mean they had to keep their feelings under lock and key too.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Looking Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Miaka screamed, a full-blown tantrum taking her. "IT'S NOT FAAAAIIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" She leapt into the reflecting pool, landing on Syaoran's face, and began pounding the water until the image was splashed out. "I WAS SO DAMN CLOSE TO FREEDOM! SO GOD DAMNED CLOSE! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP THE MOMENT GOING AND KISS A LITTLE LONGER! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR, A DEEP, PASSIONATE, CURSE-BREAKING KISS?! I DON'T THINK SO!" She really was taking the failure to break the curse particularly hard. "IT'S **REALLY, REALLY **NOT FAAAAIIIIIIRRRRR!!!!!"

She wasn't the only one having a tantrum, though.

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Toya howled, seeing red. "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME! …HOW DARE YOU KISS HER AT ALL!" He drove his fist through a wardrobe door in his anger, wishing that it were the Chinese brat he was punching. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR GRIMY LITTLE PAWS OFF OF HER BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND REMOVE YOUR HANDS ALL TOGETHER!"

Yue sighed as he watched the two flounder about the Looking Room, ripping it up as they pleased. "I don't know which one is sadder, the one throwing a fit because they're not kissing enough or the one throwing a fit because they're kissing at all."

Kero gave a snort of distaste. "I don't know how Sakura is going to wash the taste of that brat out of her mouth," he grumbled, wishing he had never had to witness his Mistress kissing the Chinese boy.

"I'm glad the two of them have finally gotten on some even ground with their feelings," Eriol said, "But, at the moment, my main concern is Miaka and Toya; they are ruining my room."

Fujitaka peered out from behind Eriol's chair where he had taken cover from the storm. "Then, shouldn't we stop them?" he asked bewilderedly, readjusting his askew glasses.

Dren shook deliriously from where he was being supported between Yue and Fujitaka. "T**he**- tHE _Kiss _**w**As n**o**t En**Ou**Gh to **break** Th**e** _curse_!" He wheezed desperately, his voice going in and out like a badly tuned radio, some words replaced by Death's voice. His body became transparent and he fell though his supporters' grasps, hitting the back of the chair hard. He groaned, clutching his head, but continuing to speak. "**It** was eNoUgH to **erode **tHe **c**uRs**e** th_ou_gH-, aNd _d-drain _A lot oF _Life_ and **Death's** MaGiC." He hacked violently and tried to push himself back up, without much luck. "Y-yOU _have_ T**o** SSSStop **Miaka! **_Quickly!_ Before **she**-_she_ W**A**ST**ES** _wh_at'_s_ LEF**t** _o_F H_er_ **eNe**RgY aNd _f-fades _**out **aGaIn!"

Eriol stood and summoned his staff. "I'll get her," he said, making his way to the kicking and screaming creature in his pool. Before he even had a chance to raise his staff to enchant her, she stopped dead in the water, her whole body going rigid, then felling back into the water with a great splash. She buoyed to the surface and bobbed there, unmoving.

"So tired," she mumbled, her powerless state finally catching up to her. She fazed in and out of sight a couple times, but thankfully did not disappear completely.

Yue shook his head as he watched. "I take it that that little kiss severely shortened what time we have left before you two disappear?" he asked.

Dren looked up with bright white eyes, his face layered with that of Death's. "**Ye**_ssssss," _he hissed in reply.

"Great, nothing like a whole lot of pressure to get the ball rolling," Kero growled, transforming into Cerberus. "I guess I'll take the other one," he sighed, going after Toya.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura cuddled closer to Syaoran's side for warmth, the air beginning to cool as twilight set in, and in return Syaoran wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. She smiled at the action. Gently, she used her aura to caress against his, enough to earn his attention. It was almost funny the way he jumped a little when she startled him out of his thoughts.

"Deep in thought, I see," she teased lightly.

"Yeah, I guess," Syaoran replied softly. The deepness of twilight played odd shadows off his face, making him look far more serious than he was. The moon and star were beginning to come out for the night and their silvery cold light bathed the world in an ethereal feel. He liked how calm the approaching night felt.

"What about?" Sakura prompted curiously.

"I'm not sure. Everything, I suppose," he sighed. He kept his eyes turned to the pinpoints of light that were the stars in the sky, mesmerized by how many there seemed to be.

"A lot has happened in the past couple of days," Sakura replied, placing her hand over her heart, if only to feel it beat strongly in her chest. "There is a lot to think about."

Syaoran sighed. "Too much," he replied. "I don't think I can take much more."

"Well, I'm here for you-,"

"Sakura! Syaoran! I cooked dinner for everyone, you two should come in if you want anything to eat!" Tomoyo called, poking her head out the backdoor with a bright grin on her face.

Sakura laughed and looked over her shoulder to her best friend. "Alright, Tomoyo, we'll be right in!" she called. Tomoyo grinned and ducked back inside the house. Sakura turned back to Syaoran with a soft smile. "Come on, you need a break from all this thinking. A good meal should do the trick!" she got up and stretched, her stomach grumbling loudly as she did. Laughing, she held out her hand for Syaoran. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now! I feel as if I haven't eaten in days!"

Syaoran laughed and took Sakura's hand, pulling himself up. "That's because you haven't eaten in days," he pointed out, but playfully so. He slipped his arm around her waist and led the both of them to the door. "Let's get in there before everything is eaten on us."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dining Room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The long table was laden down with a great assortment of delicious goods, most of the foods made possible by Nightmare, Lost, and Seduce going out into Tomoeda earlier and scavenging for food. At the head of the table there was a stack of plates and bowls and an assortment of chopsticks and other utensils, and for the rest of the table, it was piled high with as much food as it could fit. (A/N If you don't know any of the food selection, there will be an explanation below) There was a large bowl of steamed rice for everyone, coupled with umeboshi and other pickled vegetables, hot kake udon, a variety of store bought ramen, and an interesting looking dish of teppan-style meat and vegetables that seemed to have been thrown together at random.

Although Tomoyo had been hard at work preparing this meal (after she had finished getting all her film of Sakura and Syaoran outside), she could not take the full credit for all the food. Fujitaka had stepped in some time part way into the preparation of supper and had whipped up some excellent dumplings for everyone. Nakura had also popped in with Naoko and a sleepy-eyed Rika, and the three of them had come together to make up some wonderful looking maki-zushi, and even chipping in to search the cabinets and pantries of the house to look for the right ingredients to make an old fashioned Japanese dessert they had found in the back of a recipe book. Their karumetou, or brown sugar cake, actually turned out pretty decent, if not the highlight of dessert. Eriol had even surprised everyone by bringing out a secret stash of cookies and other sweets that he had hidden in a magically sealed cabinet in the kitchen, and offering up some of his best teas for everyone to drink.

By the time Syaoran and Sakura entered the dining room, everyone was already crowded around the table trying to get the best selection of foods. Yukito was in the thick of things with the largest plate he could find, piling it high with as much as he could fit, but Kero was giving him a good run for his money, a large plate hoisted above his head laden down with as many cookies and sweets as he could carry.

As soon as Syaoran was spotted, the friendly din quieted and the air tensed. Everyone eyed Syaoran with expressions that varied from nervous to wary, as if he would suddenly explode and attack the nearest person. Toya growled and raised his fists, ready to fight the kid again, but his father laid a steady hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Sighing, Syaoran began the apology he knew everyone in the room deserved after having to listen to him upstairs. "Look, everyone, what you saw upstairs… I've been under a lot of stress lately, I guess I over reacted when I got my memories back..." Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He gave her a soft smile in return. "I just want you to know that I am sorr-."

"Sakura and Syaoran sitting on a swing, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Takashi sang, successfully cutting Syaoran off, his funny little song even earning a few muffled chuckles. He popped out from the crowd around the table and danced his way over to the two blushing sorcerers, clapping his hands down on Syaoran's shoulders. "No need for the apology, Syaoran! We all know that you've been through a lot, even us uh-'mundanes' know, thanks to Nakura and Spinel filling in the blanks for us." His grin grew as he looped his way to Syaoran's side and wrapped his arm around Syaoran's neck in a friendly, masculine sort of chokehold-hug. "The kiss was enough for all of us, wasn't it, everyone?" he said loudly, looking to his friends with a mischievous look painting his face.

Laughter and a smattering of light applause happily sounded throughout the room, deepening Sakura and Syaoran's blushes considerably. Syaoran shoved Takashi off and looked up at the gathering.

"You- you saw that?" he asked, knowing they did, wishing they didn't. He wanted that moment to be private, just between him and Sakura.

"Of course we did!" "There was no way we could miss it!" "We've been waiting a long time to see something that!" "It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" Everyone coursed in a cacophony of sighs and swoons and laughter.

"The kiss was so romantic, I don't think I've ever gotten a better piece of film," Tomoyo said, sighing dreamily.

"Film?" Sakura squeaked.

Tomoyo smiled impishly and brought out her video camera, waggling it in the air teasingly. "You didn't expect me to witness such a beautiful expression of your true feelings and not film it, did you, Sakura?" she asked, mock-surprised.

"N-no?" Sakura squeaked.

"Good. Now, come on, before the food gets cold!" Tomoyo laughed, running up and taking Sakura by the arm, dragging her back to the table.

After that, the mood in the room returned to the happy atmosphere it had been before. Sakura and Syaoran were welcomed into the fray for food with open arms, plates shoved into their hands, and everyone went right back to digging for the best foods before they were gone.

Once everyone had gotten their first plateful, they retired to the living room to enjoy their meal and have a chance to talk and laugh and relax.

"This is the best food I've ever had!" Sakura exclaimed happily after swallowing a mouthful of maki-zushi. "You guys must have worked really hard to make all of that stuff!"

Naoko pushed her glasses up her nose a little. "It wasn't that hard, actually. Eriol's kitchen is really big and he had a lot of different foods packed away in the pantry and cabinets. All we had to do was follow the recipes and the food turned out alright!" She exclaimed. "It was the least any of us could have done in return for all you've done for us!"

"And you two have done a lot!" Rika laughed. "Catching all those Cards when we were all young! I can hardly believe it!"

Sakura smiled shyly at the praise. "Most of it was our job, though," she replied. "Syaoran and I were the Card Captors, we were supposed to capture the cards." She sipped at her tea as her friends continued to gush, listing off the card captures they had been told about and guessing what other kinds of Sakura cards there could be.

"You guys must have had to sneak out a lot to do all this magic, huh?" Takashi wondered.

"Hoe? Um…" Sakura glanced up at her father apologetically and then nodded to her friends. "Yeah, Tomoyo and I had to sneak out a lot, the Clow Cards really seemed to like coming out late at night. I don't think Syaoran or Meiling had to sneak out like we did, though…" trailed off, looking to Syaoran questioningly.

He shook his head, feeling more open and relaxed with his friends than he ever had before. "No, Wei knew about magic and my mission here, so he had no trouble when Meiling and I went out at night."

"No way! Meiling was in on this too!" Naoko exclaimed. "Could she do magic like the rest of you?"

"No, she's mundane, but it certainly didn't stop her from coming out and fighting with us," Syaoran said, shaking his head, that one particular fight with The Fight Card coming to mind.

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that Mr Terada knew all about this too!" Rika laughed.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, but Mizuki Kaho knew," he said.

The two girls looked blown away.

"Our teacher from elementary! I don't believe it!" Rika gasped, accidentally choking on the rice she was trying to eat at the same time.

"You two have been together with this magic stuff for a really long time, haven't you?" Takashi asked. Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "It's a wonder you haven't gotten together long before this, then," Takashi said, shaking his head.

Kero swallowed his last cookie whole, forcing it down with the last gulp of his tea. "If you ask me, they could have waited a little longer, you know, like forever, to get together," he grumbled. "The brat as my Master, I don't think so!"

Fujitaka peered down at the odd little creature. "Oh, you don't think they make a good couple?" he asked good-naturedly. "I, personally, have always liked Syaoran. He's a gentleman and I know that he'd protect my daughter no matter what and treat her like the special princess that she is."

Syaoran blushed, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Mr Kinomoto…" he said, flustered and unsure of what to say. Sakura appeared to be the same way upon hearing that her own father had liked the thought of her being with Syaoran.

Fujitaka laughed and waved Syaoran off. "No, no, I mean it, you're a good kid, Syaoran" he said warmly. With a still grinning face, he leaned in and whispered, "but if you ever hurt her, I'll sic Toya on you."

Syaoran managed a nervous half smile and nodded stiffly. There's fatherly protection for you.

"Here's to Sakura and Syaoran!" Nakura suddenly cheered, lifting her teacup. Everyone cheered in return and lifted their teacups.

"Oh! And here's to their first kiss, and many more!" Takashi cheered, laughing.

"And here's to Eriol for putting up with us in his house!" Rika cheered.

"And here's to the good food served tonight!" Kero cheered.

"And here's to Tomoyo for being such a great hostess!" Naoko cheered.

"And here's to friends!"

"And to family!"

"And video cameras!"

"And magic!"

"And love!"

And here's to… to," Sakura bit her lip trying to think of something to toast to. "Here's to all of you!" she cheered happily, lifting her teacup.

Everyone cheered and laughed. "To Us!" they cried and tipped their tea back to take a drink.

Tomoyo laughed, taking the last mouthful of her tea and glancing over at Eriol. "You're the one who prepared the tea, Eriol, you didn't by any chance slip something in that would make them act like this, did you?" she asked playfully. In response, Eriol gave her one of his mischievous smiles and shrugged.

"Maybe," he answered teasingly.

Soon, the majority of the room was reduced to nothing more than laughing idiots, telling tales from their youth and occasionally giving another toast to something or other. Kero entertained with blooper tales of things Sakura did when first learning to use her magic, even telling a few of his own tales and, to Syaoran's dismay, a few of the Chinese brat's as well. Even Tomoyo and Eriol slowly became part of the playful din, laughing it up with their friends. Tomoyo even hooked up her camera to the television to replay Sakura and Syaoran momentous kiss, over and over and over…

While this was going on, the ones who had kept their sobriety were left to clean up the cups, plates and utensils that had been strewn about the living and dining room. Fujitaka and Yukito gathered up the dirty dishes and brought them to the kitchen where Toya was washing and Spinel was directing Chiharu to where they went after they were dried. The extra food was packed into Tupperware dishes and stuffed into the fridge, while half-eaten cookies and nibbled on dumplings were thrown out.

It was well past mid-night by the time everything was cleaned up and the few remaining sober people had found their way to spare rooms to sleep. The rest of them were all conked out in the living room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sometime before dawn

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dark shapes slowly rose in the shadowy gloom of the living room, the light from the dying moon and stars dimmed by the thick curtains. They moved slowly, feeling their way around, bumping into each other occasionally.

"I can't see a thing!" Rika hissed as her knee collided with the coffee table.

"Shh! You'll wake the boys!" Sakura shushed, making her way over who she thought was Takashi.

There was a muffled thump of someone tripping and a dull groan from the other side of the room.

"Oh no, I think I stepped on someone," Tomoyo whispered.

"You did," came the deadpan reply. "You stepped on my leg."

"Eriol! Oh, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo said, ducking down to where she though Eriol was. Instead of reaching out to hug him, her hand collided with the side of his head, karate chopping him.

After another groan, Eriol got up and pulled open the curtains enough to let in some dim light. "What are you girls doing up so early, anyways?" he asked in a thick, sleepy voice.

"We wanted to take a bath before everyone else," Naoko replied, managing to crawl over Nakura, who she had fallen asleep next to, and then around the coffee table without bumping into anything. "Sakura hasn't had a bath in a couple of days and we've been stuck in the same clothes for two days, we can't wait any longer."

Eriol sighed, his silhouette in the window sagging a little. "There's a bath down here, at the end of the hall, and there is a bath and a separate shower room upstairs. I don't know what to do about appropriate clothes for you, though" he said.

"Don't worry, Eriol, I have that covered," Tomoyo replied.

Eriol nodded and slumped back into the couch he had been sleep on. "Alright, have a good bath you four- of, and please, try not to step on anyone else on your way up."

The girls giggled and nodded.

"We'll try not to," Sakura laughed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dawn Break, After the Girl's shower

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When they finally emerged from the bathes and showers, Tomoyo supplied them with an assortment of clothes she had 'borrowed' from Nakura's room, knowing that the woman really wouldn't mind, given the current situation. Sakura was given a simple white cotton t-shirt and a pink, plaid skirt, which had to be held up by a belt. Naoko got a baby-blue shirt that had slightly puffy sleeves and a pair of faded jeans that had to be rolled up a couple time and secured with a belt. Rika chose a pair of green sweat pants and a thin, white t-shirt. Tomoyo, on the other hand, had taken clothes from Eriol's room to wear, so she now sported a dark blue t-shirt, quite a few sizes too big, and a pair of khaki shorts that went down to mid-shin and had to be hitched up every so often so they didn't fall down on her.

With their rag-a-muffin appearance, they quietly skittered back downstairs, quite aware that the house was still full of sleeping people. As the troop made their way to the kitchen, hoping to begin breakfast for everyone, they were stopped by the indistinct muttering of the television being on and the deeper mumbling of people in the living room.

Slowly, they crept to the entryway and peered in, finding that everyone in the room was already awake and watching what was being displayed on the television with rapt attention. The scene was what looked to be a war zone aftermath shown from a bird's eye view, houses ripped up, debris scattered across streets; everything blackened by ash and charred remains, nothing moving, nothing alive.

Sakura stumbled into the room, mesmerized by the scene. "That- that's Tomoeda, isn't it?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's all over the news, every channel. The military has mobilized and are currently trying to bomb their way into Tomoeda."

"Bomb?" Rika queried.

"It appears that Evil has errected one of his shields around the town and not even the best guns the military has can penatrate it," Eriol sighed. "They've just began to bring out the tanks to try and shoot their way through, but I doubt thoes will have any effect either. Modern day technology has no place mixing with acient magics, none of them have any idea what they're up against with a demon of that calibre."

The sleep-heads fom upstair slowly bgan to trickle into the room and quickly became trasfixed with what was happening in their town. Chiharu was one of the last to come in, limping over to the couch slowly and dropping down in the soft cushions. Takashi moved to sit by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She regared what was happening on the TV with a certain amount of apprehensiveness, huddling to Takashi's side.

"Isn't there anything anything you can do before anything bad happens to them?" Toya asked Eriol.

Eriol shook his head. "There is far too many people out there, and it's all being recorded on live feed. If I was to do anything, it would probably end up causing a mass-panic and expose magic to the world, if people haven't figured it out already."

"Dammit," Toya hissed. "If the world finds out about magic and sorcerers…"

"You guys would never have any rest," Fujitaka sighed. "Who knows how people would react? If they're being exposed to this demon first, they're all probably going to reactly bably, hunt sorcerers down, try and exterminate magic… try to exterminate you guys…"

An icy feeling filled the room, the sorcerers and magical creatures of the room feeling a queer, tight feeling in their chests. They could be _hunted_ down like animals and _exterminated. _

"Oh my God, look, it's my mother!" Tomoyo cried, pointing wildly to the screen. It showed a harrassed and desperate looking Daidouji Sonomi standing on the roof of the large white van that Tomoyo usually kept her costumes in yelling at the body guards, hired mercenaries, and a crowd of powerful hired gunmen, lining them up and ordering them to shoot at the barrier.

The reporter and carmera man who were on scene filming ran up to get a better close up of the woman.

"_Miss! Miss! Are you not Daidouji Sonomi, president of a prominent toy company? Why are you here? What do you expect to accomplish by hiring all these gunmen?" _The young reporter shouted, holding out his micophone for Sonomi.

Instead of just taking the offered microphone, Sonomi laept off the roof of the van and wrentched the microphone from the reporter's hands. The camera had enough time to capture the true essence of the raging woman, in her camophlage cargo pants and dark green muscle shirt, before her face over powered the camera.

"_My daughter and her friends are still in there!" _She screamed. _"The last time I got to see my precious Tomoyo was Friday night, and then I let her stay over at her friends place because she wanted to help them get over their colds! She has such a big heart, and now she's stuck in there with thoes awful cretures and God only knows what else!"_

"_But, Miss Daidouji, with all the damage and reports of dead and missing people, isn't there a chance that your daughter could be-."_

"_No! Don't you say that!" _Sonomi screamed, taking the reporter by the collar and shaking him. _"There is no way that she could be dead, **NO WAY! **Do you hear me! She's alive in there and so are her friends, I just know it! She's my only daughter and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her and her friends back!" _She ended her yelled rant by throwing the microphone back to the reporter and jumping back up on the roof of the van.

"_Well, there you go, folks. That's one devoted mother, willing to take on the unknown for the love of her only daughter," _the reporter stated. The background, Sonomi could still be seen.

"_Hold on Tomoyo! Mommy's coming!" _she screamed.

Eriol's living room was struck dumb.

"Well, Sonomi's still a firecracker, I see," Fujitaka laughed, breaking the silence.

Tomoyo fiddled with the magical flower in her hair nervously. "She's going to get hurt if she keeps that up," she exclaimed. "We have to do something soon before Evil gets tired of them banging on the sheild and he finishes them off."

Syaoran stood up and walked to the TV, putting it on mute and then making his way to the back of the room where Sakura stood. "We can't put this off any longer, Sakura," he said quietly. "We have to go."

"This is the final battle?" she asked. Syaoran nodded solemnly. "Then, there's still something we have to do before we go and face Pain and Evil."

"What?"

"Fear. We can't go into battle before we give him him judgement," she said quietly. "It wouldn't be fair."

"You're right…" Syaoran sighed.

"Go upstairs, you two," Eriol ordered. "You have a lot to prepare for if you're going out there to face Pain and Evil. We'll bring up your breakfast and anyting else you need."

The two sorcerers nodded in thanks and left the room, Kero and Yuki following the out.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Upstairs

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura fidgited on the bed that she had staid in when she was unconscious. Syaoran paced the room agitatedly. Yue stood by and watched passively, just as Kero sat tensely on the ledge of the hole in the wall, staring out disinterestedly.

"Syaoran, sit down. Please." Sakura asked quietly.

"I can't," Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded, looking down to her hands, which were held tight in her lap. "So… what are we going to do?" she asked.

"About what, Fear or Evil?" Syaoran growled, not meaning to sound so irrated towards Sakura.

"Both," she sighed, not minding Syaoran's attitude. She slid off the bed and made her way over to Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his waist to get him to stop pacing. "We could summon the other Sakura Cards to ask them about Fear, they could help us."

"We're not supposed to go into his past, though. We have to judge him as a demon," Syaoran replied.

"But, do you two actually think you can condemn someone?" Yue asked. "Even a demon?"

Sakura looked to be at a loss. "I could never condemn anyone… but I don't know if Fear would accept that. He wants to die."

"Does it matter what he accepts or not? He is a Sakura Spirit under your command, he is bound to do as you say, even if he doesn't like it." Yue pointed out.

Kero picked up the Records of Clow book that laid forgotten on the floor, thrown from Nightmare's robes when the three spirits had toppled into the room. He flipped to the last few pages, going over what his old master had written about the dragon spirit. "Says here that Fear is a really proud beast, but also fiercely loyal, so what ever you judge him as he'll go along with it, even if he doesn't like it."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Still…"

"We'll just have to come up with a punishment that he'll accept without having to kill him." Syaoran growled, his hold on Sakura tightening as she shuddered.

The mistress of the Sakura cards sighed and stepped out of her warrior's comforting hold. She walked to the window where Kero sat and looked out over the backyard and the surrounding trees. "It's going to be a sunny day out," she said absently.

She pushed herself away from the hole and made her way to the nightstand, picking up her star key. Without a word, she summond the star staff and took out the five cards that she had on her at the moment, The Nightmare, The Lost, The Seduce, The Illness, and The Sorrow. She stared at the cards for a long while, sensing how distant and upset they felt, before tossing them into the air and summoning them to their spirit forms.

Their glowing auras added a colourful rainbow light the room, but the spirits themselves seemed oddly subdued. Even Sorrow and Illness appeared to be trying their hardest to reign themselves in, shaking with the effort to stay still. They stood silently, with their heads bowed and their eyes staring at the ground as if they really didn't want to be there.

Curiously, Sakura reached out and laid a hand on Nightmare's shoulder, who flinched under her touch. "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked.

Nightmare shifted uncomfortably before looking to his sides where his fellow spirits stood. "We- we want to ask for a shared fate as well, if Fear is destroyed…" he muttered.

"What? No!" Sakura gasped.

"What brought this on?" Syaoran demanded. The spirits looked uncomfortably to one another, unsure of what words to use.

It was Sorrow and Illness who could take it anymore and wailed; _"You don't want-!" _**"Us anymore!" **

"There's no point in serving as a constant reminder of all you two have gone through if all that reminder does is cause you pain," Nightmare said quietly. "You said it yourself, Syaoran, if it wasn't for us, none of what you had to go through would have happened. If all we are is reminders of your pain, then we ask to be destroyed so you don't suffer." To his right, Lost collasped and began to sob loudly.

"You think your unwanted because of what Syaoran said?" Sakura asked. The spirits nodded in unison.

Syaoran growled and raked his fingers through his mussed hair. "That's not what I meant-!" he said. "When I said all that stuff I was angry, I wasn't thinking straight!"

"But-."

"No "buts" Nightmare. You did some really terrible things as demons, but it's Evil who is to blame for making you demons in the first place. You may have forced Sakura and I go through hell and back fighting you guys, but I wouldn't trade your friendship now for anything. I care a lot about you and I would never want to kill any of you just because you've done some bad things in the past." Syaoran said.

The spirits got very quiet after that, thinking about what their Master had said.

"Syaoran, do you really mean what you say?" Seduce inquired.

"Of course." Syaoran replied.

"Then… can you not apply thoes same words to Fear, as well?" she asked. "I know you have yet to get to know him like we do, but he was once a very good spirit. He was under Evil's controll, like we were, and he should be given the same second chance that we have."

Sakura smiled kindly and kneeled down to where Lost had curled up, his crying quieted to a soft mummbling whine. She reached out and smooth back his blond hair, running her fingers over his golden circlet. "It's kind of funny that you say that, because just before you were summoned, Syaoran and I had already decided that we weren't going to condemn Fear. I was only going to ask you guys what we should do instead." She said.

Lost peered up at his Mistress with wide, blue eyes. "Really, Miss Sakura?" he asked wonderously.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, holding out her arms so that Lost could fling himself into her embrace. He was a lot heavier in his adult form, and both he and his Mistress toppled backwards, laughing.

"_Miss Sakura and Syaoran-!" _**"Are the best!" **Sorrow and Illness cried, dog piling on Sakura and Lost.

The door to the room creaked open and Fujitaka's head peered in followed by a tray of bacon and eggs and other breakfast goodies. "My, isn't this a scene," he laughed, looking down at his daughter on the bottom of the dog pile. "I brought breakfast, if anyone is hungry."

"Thank you, Mr Kinomoto," Syaoran said.

"_Miss Sakura's Dad!" _**"Miss Sakura's Dad!" **The Twins chimed happily.

"Hello Miss Sakura's dad!" Lost waved, slithering out from underneath Sorrow and Illness.

Fujitaka came further into the room to set the tray of food down on the bed, turning to get a better look at Lost. "If it isn't the little boy, Shieng," he said. "You've grown since the last time we've met."

Lost laughed. "Yeah, I guess… but I'm still the same boy I was- sort of!" he said.

Nightmare hauled Sorrow and Illness off of Sakura so that she could get up and thank her dad. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for the for the food, dad," she said. Fujitaka hugged his daughter back.

"It's no problem, Sakura," he said. "You're going to need all the energy you can get for whatever you plan to do today." He stepped back and ruffled her hair lightly, then turned and left.

Nightmare watched Fujtaka leave with a strange expression. "What does he mean, Miss Sakura? What do you plan to do today?" he asked curiously.

"End this," she replied quietly. "We're going to put a stop to all the awful things Evil is doing."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Noon. Eriol's Front Yard.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was a very unusual looking gathering on the torn up grass of Eriol's front lawn, the five Sakura spirits looking more inhuman than unusual under the bright sunlight, their unnaturally coloured hair and skin becoming more pronouced in the open daylight. The humans looked a little dishiveled, some still in wearing the clothes they had been wearing for th past two days, others in clothes that didn't belong to them at all. In Kero and Spinel's case, they wore no clothes at all.

Sakura and Syaoran stood apart from the crowd, looking serious. Syaoran had finally been able to get to the shower and scrub up, his first shower since Friday- it was now Monday. Eriol lent him a black t-shirt and jeans, which Syaoran accepted reluctantly, still harbouring a grudge against the sorcerer for taking part in the thief of his memories.

Sakura had her star staff ready at her side and Syaoran had his sword prepared in its hilt. They brought out Fear's Card and held it out together, dropping their hands in unison and letting the card hang in the air on its own. Sakura raised her arm and pointed the star staff at the Sakura card.

"Fear, come forth. We summon you." She commanded.

The Sakura Card glowed brightly and began to expand, stretching out into a thin, snaking form, long legs unfolding, a tail unfurling, Fear's large head raising up on an arched neck. His glowing body solidified and the details of his body clarified, the jewels that hung from the banners on his horns sparkled brightly in the light, and his snow-white fur shone beautifully. As soon as Fear was aware of the situation, his head curled down in a low bow. He appeared tense.

"Fear," Syaoran spoke, making the great dragon jump, "do you know why you were summoned here?"

"Yes," he replied, his deep voice solemn. "I have asked for judgement on my crimes as a demon, and I am here today to receive your answer."

"And we have come to a decision," Syaoran said, his expression not giving away anything.

Fear swallowed hard, glancing to Seduce, who watched anxiously from the front of the crowd.

Sakura walked up to the dragon, waiting for him to raise his head enough to be eye level with her. "Fear, Syaoran and I sentence you to not to damnation, but to a life of serving by our sides as the spirit you were created to be," she said.

It took a long while for her words to set in, and when they did, Fear only blinked in disbelief. "Miss Sakura?" he asked questioningly.

Syaoran chuckled and walked up to the awe-struck beast. "You heard her, Fear, you're sentenced to being stuck with us for the rest of your life. You think you can _live _with that?" he asked.

Fear stared deeply into his Masters' eyes, not able to believe that the things he had doen as a demon could be dismissed as easily as serving a life sentence of servitude, one that he would have lived anyways. Sakura's green eyes showed nothing but a glowing happiness, and Syaoran reflected a calmer confidence, trying to tell Fear that this really was his sentence, that he was going to live.

"I believe that I can handle it," Fear replied.

"Good," Syaoran replied, clapping the dragon on the side of his neck.

A loud cheer rose up from the watching crowd and the Sakura spirits ran for their friend. Seduce was the first to get to him, running straight into his neck and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You're going to live!" She cried. "You're going to be alright!"

Sorrow and Illness simply went insane with happiness, jumping into the air and zipping about like giant yellow and lavender fireflies. They yelled and cried and sang and cheered, doing loop-to-loops and flips and cartwheels in the air happily. Even Lost joined them in their happy party, shrinking into his ball of light form and dancing around with them.

"_Fear's alive!" _**"He won't die!" **_"Miss Sakura and Syaoran are the best!" _**"They're the best masters there ever was!" **

Nightmare ducked before he got kicked in the head. "So, how does it feel to be bound for life to two humans, just like the rest of us Sakura spirits?" he asked laughingly.

Fear gave a dragon-ish shrug. "Well, you know, it's not too bad," he said, and his bared his teeth in a full-blown dragon smile. "Deffinitely not as bad as I thought it would be."

Sakura came in and hugged Fear, his head towering over hers considerably. "I'm glad," she said.

They spent a long time on the front lawn like that, just congratulating Fear and being happy that no one had to be executed. It took a while for the mundanes to gather up enough courage to apporach Fear, he was a very intimidating creature after all, but when they did, he was all for them. The girls swooned over him and his soft as silk fur, the men gave him good hard pats on and snout in congratulations, and Fear soaked it up happily. He absolutely adored being the main focus of the priase and attention, his ego swelling with every word spoken.

Seduce showed no shame in her happiness either, reaching up and grabbing the banners that hung from Fear's horns and dragging him down for a deep kiss. Everyone sort of froze when they saw this, not expecting a full lip-lock between the two spirits, but neither Fear nor Seduce paid any attention. They continued to kiss happily, and slowly the celebrations around them returned to their normal ruckus levels.

That is, until a particularly loud explosion shook the ground they stood on.

Sakura felt her stomach drop. "You don't think they managed to get inside the barrier, do you?" she asked Syaoran, taking his hand worriedly.

Syaoran's face darkened. "I don't know, probably not, but let's take that explosion as a sign to get moving. Evil's patience with them is probably wearing pretty thin."

Sakura bit her lip, her grip on her star staff tightening. "You're right…" she glanced up at the sky and guessed that it was someime around two or three. "Pain and Evil won't wait any longer…" She brought out the fly card and readied herself to summon the spirit to give her wings.

"Wait, Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. "We're going with you!" She flung out her arms to motion to the handful of mundanes behind.

Kero, who had transformed into Cerberus shortly after the explosion went off, growled and shook his head. "You will only get in the way," he said. "You have no magic or fighting ability, all you would be is targets for whatever hungry demons is down there looking for a quick meal."

"There has got to be something we can do to help!" Rika cried.

"Cerberus is right. Pain and Evil are real demons who will not hesitate to kill any one of you," Eriol said, holding out his sun staff so that the mundanes wouldn't rush forward in protest. "None of us want your blood on our hands."

Tomoyo crossed her arms defiantly. "I have been by Sakura's side from the start," she said. "No matter how powerful a card was, or how dangerous the situation could have been, I stuck by her, and I won't stay behind now!" She looked to Sakura with pleading eyes, begging the sorceress to understand her plight.

Sakura bit her lip and looked around at all the faces of the sorcerers and spirits and guardians who surrounded her, they all looked to her. The decision rested on her shoulders. "Tomoyo- I.. I don't know…"

"Sakura, please!" Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura looked up into the eyes of her best friend, then to her father and brother, then to her childhood friends; each one silently begging to go into battle with her and do what they could to help. Even Chiharu, who stil harboured her fear of all things magical, looked determined to go along with everyone else. Sakura could practically _feel_ their determination. Even if she left them here, they would find a way to follow.

She bowed her head with a soft sigh. "Al-alright, you guys can come," she said quietly. "But, please, be careful."

Tomoyo ran past Eriol's staff and embraced Sakura in a tight bear hug. "We will, Sakura, I promised that we'll be careful."

Sakura smiled sadly in return, not sure if she had really made the right decision.

Cerberus volunteered to take Fujitaka and Toya. Spinel Sun was saddled with Eriol and Tomoyo. Fear was mounted with the rest, Seduce being first on his back, then Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and finally Takashi. The dragon had no problem with everyone's combined weight, proudly proclaiming that he had carried heavier loads before.

Sakura summoned The Fly, and the bird-like spirit granted both she and Syaoran magnificent sets of wings.

"Is everyone ready?" Syaoran asked, taking to the air with a flap of his powerful wings.

"Yeah!" Everyone coursed, taking to air right behind him.

Syaoran looked to Sakura, taking her hand. "Ready?" he asked her quietly.

"As I'll ever be," she replied, turning herself in the air enough to lay a soft kiss on the warrior's cheek. "For whatever might happen…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Here is the food guide for the stuff that everyone ate: _

_Kake udon_ – Hot udon in broth topped with thinly sliced green onions, and perhaps a slice of kamaboko

_Maki-zushi_: Translated as "roll sushi", this is where rice and seafood or other ingredients are placed on a sheet of seaweed (nori) and rolled into a cylindrical shape on a bamboo mat and then cut into smaller pieces.

_Karumetou_: Brown sugar cake. Also called Karumeyaki

_Umeboshi: _Pickled plums

_Teppan-style: _Raw ingredients, meat and vegetables, are cooked on a hot, flat, iron griddle, flavoured at the cooks discretion, and served to be eaten immediately.

_Ramen: _A common instant-noodle food in Japan, coming in a varietly of flavours such as pork, beef, and chicken.

_Dumpling: _They are either made from balls of dough or are small parcels of food encased in pastry, dough, batter, or leaves.

**Please, do review! There's only three or four chapters left to go!**


	39. Painful

New pics posted on Dev. Art if anyone is interested! Enjoy the chapter! It's super long!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 39

Painful

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In The Clearing of the Park

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Despite the warm light of the spring sun on Tomoeda, the demon clearing of Tomoeda's park remained in deep shadow, a twilight hell in the middle of the day. Everything felt somehow _frozen_ in the clearing. The air was cold and still; so tense that it like as if a single leaf were to fall, everything would explode into chaos. Shadows of demons darted like ghosts through the greyed trees, their whispers of evil things drifting through the darkness like as a windless breeze. Cold flashes of bone-white flesh and black as tar scales slithered in and out of sight. Any light that dared pierce the clearing was immediately vanquished by Evil's overwhelming dark presence, darkness reigning supreme in his little pocket of hell of earth; a foreshadowing of what he planned for the rest of the world.

Looking like a fallen angel, Evil stood out gloriously in the clearing, perched upon a jagged, grey rock with his face turned upward, pale flesh glowing white in the void-light of the hell-twilight. His shell of a body was enshrouded in the vast, black cloak he had always worn, wriggling around him like worms, tendrils of darkness creeping off of it and slithering at his feet.

In an act of indulgence, Evil had created new clothes for his beautiful female body, dressing for the first time since he had gained his fake flesh. It was an interesting sensation to wear such things as clothes instead of just being enshrouded by his voluminous cloak of living darkness. A lot of thought had gone into the act of creating clothes, since Evil wanted to relish his second chance with his doppelganger body. Clothes the colour of blood had been selected; an off the shoulder top that offered a generous view of cleavage, laced up the front with black thread, and a double layer of ripped skirts, torn painfully high in the front and dragging on the ground in the back. He captured the image of a fallen angel perfectly.

To torture Pain a little, Evil had asked for his opinion of the new ensemble that he now sported. As a response, Pain's eyes darkened considerably, looking Evil over hungrily, knowing it was the demon's intention to rile him up. In the end, Pain managed to growl out a "you looking charming," before leaping into the air and floating above the tree line to watch the humans' futile attempts to break through the barrier. In truth, he had fled from Evil's mocking so that he would not have to be tormented by the beautiful creature he could never have. The obvious frustration was exactly the kind on response Evil had wanted.

But now the demon was bored. Though his little pocket of hell was a fine place to be, the constant bombardment on his barrier was beginning to wear thin on his nerves. He let his senses roam over Tomoeda, taking in the hundreds of gathered humans on the city limits, the countless demons that now inhabited Tomoeda, and entertaining the thought that it would only take a single minute to drop the barrier and let the demons consume the humans and be rid of them once and for all. As he entertained these devious thoughts, new magical aura's tingled the very edges of his senses.

"Ah, there you are, my pretty," Evil purred, feeling out Sakura's aura with the utmost delight.

He felt the approaching auras of the Masters of the Cards, accompanied by their band of merry spirits and mundanes. The sorcerers' power was unmistakable amongst the magic-less mundanes and the pathetic excuses for spirits that they were surrounded by.There was determination in their auras, a spirit that begged to be broken. It sickened Evil at the very thought that these creatures actually had hope to beat him, or at least come out of this alive.

Evil huffed a bemused laugh. Not if he had anything to do about it.

Pain glanced down, sensing the change in Evil's aura. Guessing that Evil wished for his presence again, he swooped down and landed gracefully before the rock throne Evil sat upon. He quickly kneeled before the beauty that was Evil's body.

"What is it that pleases you, Evil?" Pain asked, bracing himself for another round of "torture Pain."

Evil leered in sheer excitement for what he knew was approaching. "Sakura is coming," he said. "It is like she is delivering her body to me. I can feel her power drawing near."

Pain glanced up to Evil's face, finding the sharp, pale face far more attractive than any human female's. He said nothing though; whatever Evil wanted was Pain's desire to obtain. He would not, _could not_, object to anything that this beautiful, deadly, powerful creature wanted. It would only mean his own demise

"Shall I do something about the growing mass of mundanes at the barrier before the card captors get here?" Pain asked. "The pests are becoming quite an annoyance to me, and their attacks are growing in strength. I fear that if I do not dispatch of them quickly, they may pierce through your magic."

Evil's lip curled, his excitement gone in an instant and replaced by a malevolent sneer. He moved so quickly that Pain barely had time to register what was happening before he was slapped so hard that his body was thrown to the other side of the shady clearing.

"You doubt my power to hold a barrier, Pain?" Evil hissed menacingly.

Pain gathered himself quickly, kneeling again and bowing his head. "No, of course not!" he exclaimed quickly.

"Then you believe that those human insects are stronger than me, is that it?" he demanded scathingly.

"No, never!" Pain replied. His head was bowed so closed to his chest that the cold metal spikes of his choker pressed painfully into his flesh.

With unimaginable speed, Evil was in front of Pain again, his huge black cloak billowing out behind him like a sinister black fire. "Good," Evil growled in a low voice, taking the subordinate demon by the chin and lifting his face up. "If you ever doubt me again, Pain, I will destroy you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Pain rasped, the intensity of Evil's poison green gaze sucking all the power out of his body.

Evil released his face and stood, looking down on Pain with a look of sneering delight, his excitement returned as quickly as it had left. "Now, go! Get out of my sight! Go to the barrier where the mundanes have gathered and do as you please; torture them, eat them, kill them all; do whatever your demon heart desires."

Pain allowed a dark grin to creep upon his face. "As you order, Evil," he replied. "And what of Sakura and the others? What should I do when they arrive?"

"Hmmm…" Evil tapped his chin in mock-thoughtfulness. "Destroy her companions, I guess. Leave none of them alive." He said this so calmly, their lives meaning nothing to him. "But do not touch Sakura. As soon as you have done away with her companions, lead her here unharmed" Evil instructed. "I will be taking her body after all, and I do not want a body."

"Of course," Pain conceded. With a final bow of the head, he took to the air on an updraft of magic and headed for the outskirts of Tomoeda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Over Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The sight of Tomoeda levelled below them was a hard sight indeed to see. Ashes were left in place of buildings and houses. Roads had been torn up; fires raged through the town unheeded by anyone. Occasionally, as the large group passed overhead, a spare demon or two would slither out from the wreckage of something and watch them pass. Nothing mortal lived amongst the ruins. Even the trees were dead. The ones that had not been torn out by their roots stood bare and grey; petrified, their branches stripped of leaves and transformed into sharp, needle-point fingers.

"It's- it's all gone," Naoko whimpered, leaning over Fear's side to look down on the remains of the town she had grown up in. Tears leaked down her cheeks, just as Chiharu's and Rika's eyes overflowed with an abundance of tears.

"Our town- our home! It's just… it's _gone,_" Rika whispered. "How could those demons do this?"

Fear flinched, looking back at his human charges with a regretful expression. "I am sorry, little humans," he said solemnly. "Most of your town's destruction was done in my part…" He paused, surveying the damage below him with a pained expression. "There is no way that I can convey to you in words how deeply I regret ever becoming Rage and inflicting all that I did on you…"

Chiharu hiccupped lightly before breaking into a full-blown wail. "I want my home back!" she screamed, turning around and burying her face in Takashi's chest. Takashi looked down at the sobbing girl sadly, then up at the guilty dragon.

"Don't say anymore, Fear," he said quietly, but there were harsh undertones in his voice. "Please don't. I know you regret becoming Rage, but it doesn't matter how many times you apologize to us now, the damage has been done and you've already been forgiven, so don't waste your breath." He looked to be holding back tears as well as he surveyed what remained of his own house as they flew over it; it was nothing but a black hole in the ground now.

Shocked into silence by Takashi's unnaturally gruff tone, Naoko, Rika, and even Chiharu looked up at him in surprise, their tears paused for the time.

"Takashi…" Chiharu whispered, surprised.

"No, he's right, girls," Syaoran said, flying over Fear so that he looked down on the mundanes on his back. "Fear, don't waste your time apologizing over and over, it's just a waste of time. You've been judged, sentenced, and you're stuck with us for the rest of your life; what more do you want from bringing up the already dealt with past? It's best that we focus on what's going on right now."

Fear's long ears flicked downward and he growled stubbornly. "Yes, of course, Syaoran," he mumbled.

They passed over the remains of the high school, which was now nothing more then a pile of caved in debris, and poor Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu couldn't take it anymore. The dams burst again, and they all wailed sorrowfully. Unfortunately, their misery was attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the various demons below- not to mention over-exciting the Twins of Misery.

Cerberus growled in irritation as the twins loop-to-looped by his head for the fifth time. Toya accidentally got whipped in the face by Sorrow's fluttering bow ribbons. With demons gathering below, three wailing girls just behind him, and the inevitable clash with the devil about to happen, the sun guardian hit his braking point. "Seduce! Do something about those girls before we're attackd!" he hissed.

Seduced jumped to the order. Turning on the metal saddle she sat upon, she outstretched her hand, summoning her red ribbons to gently brush underneath the girl's chins and lift their faces. As soon as the spirit had eye contact, she looked deep and found the desires that would best suit her purpose of calming them down.

"_Shhhhh,_ little ones, I know you're upset, and that's very understandable, you've lost your homes and your town, but right now you three _want _to calm down, don't you?" Seduce said calmly, her voice becoming low and entrancing. "It's all right, you three, you can calm down; you can stop crying. Shhhhh, it's what _you_ want, you want to calm down and cease your crying for now…"

Slowly, her power took affect. Their cries became sniffles, and from sniffles they became whimpers, and from whimpers they fell into a stupefied silence. Seduce scrutinized them for a couple of moments to see if her powers would stick; sometimes a desire was not strong enough to manipulate. Once satisfied with her work, she turned back in her seat stiffly. "There you are, Cerberus, sir. They should stay quiet for a while now."

Cerberus growled, watching as the demons slunk back into the shadows since the commotion that drew them was gone. Sorrow and Illness continued to bounce about until they were both clotheslined by Toya, and then thrown to Nightmare to hold.

Tomoyo leaned her face into Eriol's back, looking away from her hypnotized friends. "What about the town, though?" she asked sadly. "We all grew up here, this is our home-."

"It can be rebuilt," Eriol replied softly. He turned just enough on Spinel Sun's back so that he could place a warm kiss to Tomoyo's forehead. "But for now, it would be best if we just don't look down."

"I'll try," she whispered.

None of this even registered on Sakura's radar. She was completely and utterly zoned out. Absently, her wings worked on the light updrafts that drifted above Tomoeda, but her mind was elsewhere, nowhere really specific, just 'elsewhere'. Every so often, she would catch snatches of conversation but ultimately everything was feeling like a hazy mess. Even her friends' auras were a mess; all reeking with the same fear that she felt pulsing through her own body.

Without noticing, she began to drift away, slowly dropping in altitude.

Syaoran looked back, feeling by Sakura's aura how much she was falling behind. He fell back on the wind and glided down to the sorceress. She didn't even notice him as he flew up beside her; her emerald eyes were absently focused on a point somewhere ahead.

Following her eyes, he saw that she was blindly staring at Fear as he flew with his mundane charges. Syaoran paused for a second as well to admire the dragon briefly, the way his long body glided through the air in a wave-like motion, his sea-green mane streaming out behind him on streams of magic and air. It seemed effortless the way he carried his passengers.

Slowly, Syaoran's eyes slid back to Sakura and focused on her concernedly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke her name quietly, silently inquiring about her.

Startled out of her thoughts, she glanced over at the warrior who flew by her side, his gaze set upon her with deep, concerned, amber eyes. She hadn't even sensed him beside her. Worriedly, she glanced over her shoulder to see if her skirt had flown askew during her lapse in attention; thankfully, her skirt was fine.

"What is it, Syaoran?" she asked, summoning some forced sweetness into her voice; she flinched at how false her voice sounded.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realized that Sakura was still gliding downward.

"Tree-!" he barked sharply, grabbing Sakura by the arm and beating his wings hard against the air to force the both of them higher. The miss had been so narrow that Syaoran's light-green wing tips rattled the needle-points of the tree.

Sakura blinked a couple times, taking time to figure out how she had come so close to smacking into a tree. "Thanks," she laughed nervously.

He nodded and was about to say something in return when a shout from ahead pierced the air.

"Sorrow! Illness! You two get back here right now! Don't bother the masters!" Nightmare called out. High-pitched peels of laughter from the twins were his only reply.

From above, Sorrow and Illness spiralled in, but failed to brake properly and were dropped into the needle tree that Sakura and Syaoran _just _missed. By some stroke of luck, they missed every needle on the tree, even though they hit every branch on the way down. They hit the ground with a loud thump, raising a dark cloud of ash, and tittered nervously. Together, they shot back into the air, smudged with dirt and ash. They moved up more slowly towards their masters on their second try, their bottoms floating higher than the rest of their bodies, their limbs dangling toward the ground awkwardly.

"_Miss Sakura, your face isn't right!" _Sorrow called concernedly when she managed to float up to Sakura's height, pushing her way between her and Syaoran. She reached out a thin-fingered hand and brushed it along Sakura's face. _"It's all down turned and strange!"_

Illness floated up on Sakura's left, peering at her with her cloudy, lemon yellow eyes. **"You don't feel right to us at all," **she whimpered. **"Maybe you should go back until you feel right again!" **

Sakura looked back and forth between the two spirits, both so concerned about her that it was a nearly palpable sensation. They watched her with wide eyes, knowing- no, _sensing _that _something_ was wrong with their Mistress, but neither able to figure out what it was.

"I'm alright, you two," Sakura replied softly. "Don't worry about me."

Sorrow and Illness continued to float by her sides with concerned looks, not at all believing their Mistress. Syaoran cleared his throat and got the spirits' attentions. They perked up and looked over at him as if realizing that he was there for the first time.

"**Syaoran!" **_"Syaoran!" _They coursed.

"Go on up ahead with the others," he ordered softly. "I want to speak with Sakura alone."

The Twins of Misery pouted, but could not disobey an order, so they kissed Sakura once on the cheek and glided forward in a crooked fashion to latch onto Fear's legs so that they no longer had to struggle to fly. Fear growled and kicked them off, forcing them to fly until Nightmare took pity and let them cling to his legs instead.

Sakura managed a weak smile and reached out to take Syaoran hand, squeezing it in her own. "I know you're worried about me," she said softly. "But I'm fine, really I am. I'm just scared, that's all."

Syaoran sighed and lifted Sakura's hand to his mouth so that he could brush his lips across her knuckles. "Everyone is," he whispered in reply, "even me. If any of us weren't scared, we wouldn't be human-," from somewhere ahead of them, one of the spirits gave a loud snort, giving away the fact that they were eavesdropping, "-or spirit, as the case may be."

Sakura giggled, despite herself.

Syaoran offered a half-smile. "What I'm saying is that you're not alone in this, Sakura. We're all facing something bigger than anything we have ever faced before, and it's going to take all of us together to defeat it, terrified or not. We **are **going to beat them, I swear. Pain and Evil don't stand a chance."

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes briefly to hold back the tears that had welled there. "You're right, Syaoran," she said determinedly, opening her eyes again to reveal a new fire that seemed to light them from their depths. "You're right, we _are _going to beat Pain and Evil, no matter what. Even if it takes everything we've got- because we _have_ to do this. We have to. Everything- _everyone_ is depending us…"

Suddenly, from up ahead, the Sakura spirits went into a wild frenzy. Their senses burned to life like a hell-bound inferno as Pain's aura overwhelmed them, his very aura becoming an unrivalled agony in their beings. Quickly, the spirits became disorientated, clutching their heads and crying out, Pain's presence becoming more agonizing the closer the demon got. Soon, they became so overwhelmed that they no longer were able to maintain flight, dropping from the air as they let go of the excess magic that kept them airborne.

Seduce's calming magic lost its hold on the humans, and quickly they regained enough sense to start screaming. Chiharu wailed in horror as she plummeted with Fear, scrabbling at the air for something to keep her from crashing into the ground. Takashi clutched her in terror as Naoko and Rika screamed like banshees. The poor, flightless humans were bound for the ground.

Thinking fast, Sakura reached for the first card that came to mind. "FLOAT!" she cried, summoning the spirit to rescue her friends. The normally gentle spirit rose to the command quickly, diving for the falling humans and spirits and surrounding them. Its powers took hold immediately, allowing the group to float harmless in mid-air. Sakura dropped through the air to see to her friends.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, scanning the sky for any sign of Pain. Against the searing brightness of the sun, a bright speck of orange shot by, as fast as lightning, heading for the barrier that was in the distance. A feeling like a thousand pinpricks raced over Syaoran body as the demon passed. Below him, a great wave of tar-black darkness crashed through the streets of Tomoeda, the stampeding demons clawing at each other to be the first to the barrier and have first dibs on the humans there to eat. In an instant, Syaoran knew exactly what Pain was going to do when he reached that barrier.

"We have to go!" Syaoran bellowed, beating the air harshly to shoot after the speeding demon. "Pain's heading for the barrier!"

"Damn the bastard!" Cerberus roared, following on Syaoran's heels, Toya and Fujitaka taking handfuls of fur in an attempt to stay on. Spinel turned hard in the air and shot off after Cerberus, his two riders holding on hard to stay on. Ruby Moon and Yue had no hesitation in following after the sun guardians at their fastest speed.

"Wait, what about the others!" Sakura cried, motioning to the shaking humans and delirious spirits behind her.

"There's no time!" Syaoran shouted back. "Catch up when you can!"

Sakura nodded and turned to help her friends, her skirt flipping up this way and that with every flap of her magical wings. The mundanes were easy enough to see too, since they were completely unharmed, albeit a little shocked and breathless from the fall. Takashi was the first to snap out of it, yelping when he realized that he was now floating in the air, completely unsupported. He gathered his wits quickly.

"What- what happened?" he asked, looking around for some sort of sign as to why Fear suddenly dropped out of the air. "We were flying just fine a minute ago…" He doggy-paddled through the air to the nearest spirits, Sorrow and Illness, who now floated listlessly through the air. He stared down at the pair in horrified fascination. "What happened to them?" he asked breathlessly, poking them lightly.

"They were overwhelmed, I guess. They probably weren't expecting Pain to come up on them so quickly so they went into shock," Sakura replied quietly, taking Lost and tapping his cheek lightly. "Lost? Lost, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she whispered. The spirit winced, his blue eyes coming back into focus.

"I don't feel so good…" he groaned, curling into Sakura's embrace.

Sakura bit her lip. "Do you want to go back to your Card form?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head lightly, both to clear it and to refuse her offer. "No, I can't. I'm not leaving you, Miss Sakura," he replied quietly. He gathered his power and forced himself to fly on his own again, floating away from Sakura and righting himself. "Pain just surprised us, that all. It won't happen again." His expression told her that he was desperate to stay by her side; he did _not _want to leave her for his card form.

She sighed. "All right, it you're sure… Help me wake the others," she said, making her way to Fear and Seduce. "Takashi, if you could see to Chiharu and the others, it would be greatly appreciated."

Takashi nodded, poking Sorrow and Illness once more, successfully rousing them, before swimming over to where Chiharu had curled up into a ball.

Sakura came up on Fear slowly, reaching out trembling fingers to brush along his long, velvety face. His great head hung weightlessly in the air, suspended by Float; his eyes rolled back, mouth open, and tongue lolling out awkwardly. Carefully, she took his head into her arms and began to tap his snout as she had tapped Lost's cheeks. As Fear slowly came back to consciousness, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see how far Syaoran and the others had gotten. Surprisingly, they had managed to cover quite a long distance in such a short time; already they were beginning to catch up to the black wave of demons.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Outside the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Amongst the many hard working men of the Japanese military, reporters ran frantically with their cameramen in tow, each trying every tactic in the book to get the best scoop possible. So far, all the information that they were able to get out of the military commanders was that the barrier erected around Tomoeda seemed to be weakening, but in actuality, it didn't look like it was budging at all.

When any reporter tried to get any information about the supposed existence of 'demons' from the military, they were met with extreme opposition; the military refused to confirm or deny the existence of demons- or any other mythological/magical being for that matter. Due to such a vehement denial to the demon theory, despite eyewitness accounts of actual demons, a new story was being spun for the media that it was a terrorist group that had taken over Tomoeda. The black lightning that the mysterious woman had used to kill the reporter and her team was a new form of advanced laser-fire technology developed by the terrorist group.

It was not helping that the few eyewitnesses who had seen the actual faces of the head demons were spreading around the information that two demons looked remarkably like Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, two local high school students. The media had latched onto this rumour and ran with it. They had brought up photos of Syaoran and Sakura and then enlarged shots taken of Evil and Pain, showing them side-by-side, comparing the human to the demon counterpart. The resemblance between the two was shocking.

The world was now hanging on every word the media fed them. From the moment that the barrier was first erected to everything following, the world had been watching. It was not every day that an entire town was taken hostage by mysterious forces; no one had left their televisions since the action was first reported. Even though the story of terrorist groups was being fed to them, there was something not quite right about the barrier. There were people watching who could tell that there was something different about the barrier, something not quite normal. It stood against bullets, grenades, tanks, and it probably would have stood against a nuke to, if the government had sanctioned the use of them. Magic was quickly becoming a plausible explanation for what was going on.

One reporter, an Aki Okitaki, wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of what was _really_ going on, whether the cause was actual 'demons' or an elaborate terrorist attack. He perked up from where he slouched on the hood of his van; something in the air had changed, his reporter instincts were tingling!

"Oi! Oi, Kenji! Wake up, you lazy ass! Something's happening!" Okitaki yelled. He kicked his sleeping cameraman in the shins and slid from the hood quickly. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun, Okitaki spotted a strange, glowing orange ball streaking through the air. "Kenji, come on! Turn the camera on! Close up on that, I wanna know what is!" Okitaki shouted excitedly, his microphone clutched desperately in his sweating hands.

Kenji groaned and scrubbed his unwashed face slowly, hardly comprehending what was going on. "Leave me alone, Oki, I've been here since yesterday and I haven't slept a wink," he groaned, dropping his head back down on the van hood. "Go get a close up yourself."

Oki growled and snatched the hefty camera up from folding chair it was resting in. "Fine, I'll be the one to get the scoop and become famous! You just stay there and snore!" Okitaki seethed, running off to get his scoop.

"Damn kid," Kenji growled. "Gonna get himself killed one day…"

By the time that Okitaki had fought his way through the crowds to get to the barrier, the glowing orange ball in the distance had flown close enough to reveal what it actually was. Setting the camera up on his shoulder, Okitaki focused as best he could on the floating man, suspended just above the ravished trees that lined the roads into Tomoeda.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Okitaki muttered to himself as he fiddled with the camera. "I am going to be freaking famous for this!" Pain's face came into focus slowly, the severe expression on his face making the human's stomach churn. In his own right, the demon was inhumanly handsome; dark, tanned skin, copper-coloured eyes, and a devilishly exquisite body. But good looks certainly didn't mean he was a good guy. Okitaki was so wrapped up in focusing in on Pain that he failed to realize the rising wave of demons that gathered beneath the floating demon.

Around the reporter, gunfire went ballistic, trying futilely to try and hit anything on the other side of the barrier. Nothing seemed to be having an effect on the barrier. The demons on the inside roared with terribly laughter that made the hairs on the backs of everyone's necks stand up. Their orange leader even smirked at the humans' pathetic attempts; it was almost sad how weak they were.

"This has gone on long enough, humans," Pain announced loudly, his deep voice echoing strangely through the barrier. "Your guns are useless against a barrier of this magnitude; our power outweighs yours infinitely. There is only one fate for creatures as useless and weak as yourselves-," he raised his hands and prepared to split the barrier enough to allow the wave of demons out and devour the mundanes. "Death," he whispered, spreading his hands wide. A large slice of black light ran down the center of the barrier, and as Pain's hands moved apart the barrier separated.

"Good-bye, useless humans," he said monotonously, watching as legions of demons spilled forward in a mad rush for the narrow opening. There was a stunned second when the humans couldn't quite believe that Pain had opened the barrier, but when the demons began to crash through and attack the nearest humans, and a blind panic rose in the ranks.

Okitaki ran backwards as best as he could, keeping the camera going in a desperate attempt to get some killer footage (no pun intended). His attention was so strongly kept on what he was recording, he failed to sense the presence of the looming mountain of a demon raising up behind him, preparing to swallow the reporter whole.

"Oi! Get down!" someone roared from above. Just as Okitaki tripped over an abandoned rifle, a large fireball flew over his head and landed in the chest on the demon that was behind him, incinerating the beast.

"Holy shit!" Okitaki cried, looking up to see a giant, golden lion fly overhead with two men on his back.

Toya leapt off Cerberus's back, landing before the reporter in time to round house a spindle-legged demon before it got to the fallen human. "Are you stupid or something?" he yelled at the reporter. "Don't you see the demons!? Get out of here! Run!"

Okitaki scrambled up from the ground. "The hell I will!" he shouted, whacking away a slithering mass of black tar that came up on his left. "This is the story of the century! These are actual demons here! Do you know what this will mean for my career if I get this on film?!"

Fujitaka landed with unexpected grace next to the reporter, taking him by the shoulders and bodily turning him around. "Your career can't mean as much as your life, now can it?" he asked, an unusually calm smile placed on his face. Right before the reporter's eyes, the older man moved like lightning, turning and grabbing a horned demon and flipping it over his shoulder.

"How-? Who-? Who are you people?" Okitaki asked breathlessly.

"We're the one trying to save your lives!" Cerberus roared, dropping heavily on a crowd of demons and immersing himself in the battle. "Get the hell out of here already, damn human!"

Shocked that the lion had just spoken to him, Okitaki did not question the order that had been issued to him. He gathered his camera and took off for the nearest opening in the sea of churning blackness. Around him, it was every man for himself, a mad dash for safety when there was absolutely no safe ground to run to.

Through the sea of claws and fangs and pulsating waves of black demons and screaming humans, there was a small handful of people who were fighting back. A man with hair as white as snow and wings of an angel swooped low over the battle and shot shards of what looked like diamond out of thin air, piercing countless demons. A man and woman road on the back of a black panther with butterfly wings; the beast was shooting beams of light from its mouth, and the man was wielding a large golden staff with ease, carving through the demons as if they were butter. There was also a woman with dark butterfly wings as well, darting back and forth over the raging battle, attacking here and there but mostly grabbing humans and throwing them out of the fray.

Unfortunately, the openings that Okitaki moved through only led deeper into the barrier. By some stroke of luck, he made it inside without any demon noticing him- but that didn't stop him from noticing the aerial battle that was going on overhead…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"God of Fire, Answer my call!" Syaoran commanded, sending forth a blast of fire from the ofuda he struck. Pain was hit from behind and sent spiralling through the air. Without giving the demon time to recover, the warrior dove for the smoking demon and began a relentless attack. Too shocked to counter right away, all Pain could do was take the barrage of sword strokes. A slash across the face sent a torrent of acidic, black blood spraying through the air. An easy stab to the side cracked through his shell and spewed more black ooze, barely hinting to the spirit underneath. In an impressive display of power, Syaoran fed his magic into his blade and began a series of moves that Pain was barely able to track; quick, seemingly erratic attacks from Syaoran's blade began to chip away tiny shards of the demon shell.

Panting a little, Syaoran drew back for another attack, but that single second taken was enough for Pain to gain ground. All the demon had to do was look up at the boy and he was able to send a torrent of pain to the warrior, enough to throw him back.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by attacking me, warrior?!" he roared, the attacks used against him not deterring him in the least. Speeding forward and caught Syaoran's chin in a hard upper cut. Before Syaoran's head could fly back, he was grabbed by the hair and brought down on Pain's knee. "I'm stronger than you-," he threw Syaoran like a rag doll through the air, "faster than you-," like lightning, the demon appeared behind Syaoran and kicked him hard in the back, "and a hell of a lot better fighter than you." Again, he disappeared, reappearing in front of Syaoran. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Pain hefted him up with surprising ease. "We may share the same face, boy, but you have nothing on me."

Syaoran coughed weakly, struggling to maintain his hold on his sword with one hand while trying to claw at Pain's tight hold with the other. "Y-you're wrong, Pain," he said through a strained breath. "I do have one thing."

Pain narrowed his eyes, sizing up the human. "Oh, and what's that?" he asked mockingly.

"A heart," Syaoran growled back, placing both hands on Pain's wrists and sending a large burst of the purest magic he could muster into the demon. A bright flash of green erupted and threw the two men apart. Syaoran struggled with his wings to keep himself airborne, the intensity of the expenditure of so much magic in such a sort blast making him a little dizzy.

"Bastard!" Pain barked, clutching his burnt wrists close to his chest. That one attack of pure magic seemed to have affected Pain more than all of Syaoran's previous attacks combined. Chips of his shell and rivulets of black blood ran down his arms and dripped off of his elbows; the wild look in Pain's eyes a good testament to how much damage Syaoran was able to inflict. "You'll pay for that!"

A feeling like fire rushed over Syaoran. Pain laughed as his opponent barked a harsh laugh at him as he cried out in pain, ever fibre in his very being feeling like it was being burned in an inferno. His body seized under the extreme pain, all of his muscles locking into a stiff stance. Unable to focus enough to keep his wings moving, he dropped from the air, plummeting to the earth in a blur of green wings and dark clothes shirt.

The ground was coming up at an amazing speed, its haze of black and grey becoming clearing and clearing the closer that Syaoran came to crashing into it. A stray though that he should try flapping his wings again to stop the fall came to mind, but was quickly quashed by the inferno that raged in his system. Not even the speck of pink that was diving through the air towards him even registered in his mind.

"_Syaoran! Windy, catch him!" _

Through the haze of agony, he heard his name being called out. A cool rush of wind surrounded him, cushioning his fall. In a swirl of pink, Sakura was over him, cradling his body as it shook uncontrollably under Pain's influence. She looked down at him with wide, fretful eyes.

"Syaoran?" she asked timidly, reaching to brush his hair away from his eyes. "Syaoran, are you alright? Speak to me, what's happening?"

Pain bared his teeth and snarled angrily at the wretch of a girl who had interfered. He was about to attack her as well, before he remembered his orders to bring her to Evil unharmed. "Dammit," Pain curse, narrowing his eyes and increasing the intensity of the power he held on Syaoran.

The warrior's body seizured in Sakura's arms, convulsing wildly. Guttural screams ripped from his throat as unimaginable pain seared through his entire body. Desperately Sakura tried to hold on to him, but his thrashing was becoming too intense. A fine sheen of sweat covered his entire body, soaking his clothes. His amber eyes rolled back into his head so far that all that could be seen was the whites. His aura reverberated through hers with fearful force, every wave of pain he felt echoed through her in a ghost of his pain. Tears leaked from her eyes at her helplessness, trying as she might to hold her warrior and bring some comfort, but entirely unable to. She new full well that if this went any further, Syaoran's body wouldn't be able to take it.

Panting, Sakura clenched her star staff and looked up to the demon above her. "Stop this, Pain," she ordered.

Pain regarded her coolly. "No," he replied. Syaoran's screaming increased.

Sakura flinched but stood firm. "Stop this, Pain," she ordered again, her voice dropping to a dead serious tone. "If you don't-."

"If I don't, what can you do about it? Cry over his dead body?" Pain mocked. "Send your little cards after me? That's fine by me; I'll take them out as well, I'll rip their cards up if I can. As long as I deliver you to Evil, it doesn't much matter if the rest of your friends live or die, though it is a personal preference that I kill them." With a simple movement of his hand, Syaoran's body was jerked away from Sakura and suspended in the air. "I'll kill him first, just to shut him up."

Pain unravelled his whip from his side and cracked it in the air once. There was a flash and the whip stiffened into a long, jagged sword of black metal. Tauntingly, Pain inspected his blade, letting it flash in the light like the lightening it was shaped like. "This will do quite nicely," he stated, turning in the air and pointing it directly to Syaoran.

Sakura's blood ran cold; she could no longer stall for her spirits to get their plan ready. Hoping that she had given Seduce and Lost enough time to work on the demons, Sakura held out her star staff before her and gave that signal to begin the attack.

"Lost! Confuse the demons! Make them loose their train of thought and direct them away from the humans! Seduce! Find their desire to attack and kill and use it to turn them around and attack Pain instead! Now! Hurry!" she screamed.

By their Mistress's command, the two spirits flew out of the brawl between humans and demons, their powers flaring to life. Lost shrunk back into his light-ball form and zipped over the demons like a shot of lightning, drawing the demons attentions away from the humans. Like will-o'-the-wisp himself, Lost quickly gained the attentions of attentions of the demons, making him their focus instead of the humans. Before the demons had a chance to lunge at the spirit though, Seduce's own powers took affect. In one of the thickest hordes of demons, Fear suddenly reared up, Seduce standing on his back with only a handful of mane to hold on. Her body burst into ribbons, shooting through the ranks of demons and quickly finding the desire to kill in each of them. With that desire, she whispered in each of their minds to attack; attack and kill their leader, kill Pain.

Pain growled, his copper eyes flashing dangerously as his demons slowly turned on him, leaping into the air to try and capture him for themselves. There was a deafening roar as the wave of blackness met with their powerful leader, and he was engulfed in the storm with such ease that it was near impossible to discern if he was destroyed on contact or not. A vortex formed in the air as the demons centered around their target, Seduce's power making their murderous intent focus solely on the destruction of their leader.

Sakura had only but a moment to watch before a shot of electricity shot through her and she knew that Pain's hold over Syaoran had been released. With a weak cry, his body fell limply from the air, shaking and barely breathing. His clouded eyes stared up at Sakura with amazement. "H-how-?"

"Shhhhh," Sakura hushed tearfully, smoothing back damp bangs from Syaoran's face, "don't speak. We got here as fast as we could-."

"Miss Sakura! Watch out!" Nightmare cried as a bright pulse of energy sizzled through the vortex of evil spirits. In a thunderous explosion, the demons incinerated under Pain's power and chunks of their charred remained hurtled through the air towards the sorcerers. By some stroke of luck, Nightmare was able to morph quickly enough into his shapeless mass form and launch himself in the way to cover his masters. He grunted as the chunks of demons collided with his body, but stayed as firm as he could to protect his Masters.

A harsh gust of wind blew through Tomoeda and dissipated the black smoke that swirled in the aftermath of the explosion. Through the smoke, a lone figure formed.

Naoko adjusted her glasses, clutching The Create to her chest with her free arm (she had been given the Card as a way to protect herself from the demons). "He- He can't be alive after that, can he?" she squeaked, her created armour rattling as she spoke.

Rika held The Sword at the ready (a little surprised that it felt so familiar to hold that particular sword), knowing that it wouldn't have been that easy to destroy Pain. "He's not dead yet, Naoko," she muttered low so just her friend would hear. "It'll take more than that to kill him."

Takashi and Chiharu came bolting out from behind a tipped over tank, Chiharu clutching Erase's matador cape over their heads so that any demon part flying their way would be erased instantly. They came to a skidding halt next to their friends and panted there, staring up at where Pain was slowly coming back into view.

"Dammit, I really thought we had him!" Takashi cursed. On his right shoulder, The Sleep snapped her fingers as a way to convey her disappointment.

"_Plan B!" _**"Plan B!" **Sorrow and Illness cried loudly from across the battled field. Around them, the mundanes were beginning to get up cautiously, looking to Pain with wide, fearful eyes.

"Quickly, Mr Takashi! Use Sleep to make everyone fall asleep!" Lost shouted as he unfolded himself from his light-ball form.

"Do it quick, kid!" Cerberus roared, spotting the reporter he had saved earlier on the inside of the opening of the barrier, recording the entire event with rapt fascination. "We can't have this many mundanes being exposed to this much magic!" He took to the air and flew over to the reporter, landing on the camera and crushing it easily. The man squawked loudly in protest.

"R-right!" Takashi yelped in response, shrugging Sleep off his shoulder. "Go on, put everyone to sleep!" he shouted to the tiny fairy-like spirit. She saluted and flew off, a cloud of sleep-dust trailing after her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_You have no idea how strong I really am, do you, Sakura?"_ Pain asked, his voice dripping with venom. As more smoke cleared, his form slowly came into focus; the demons had managed to eat away at multiple spots in his shell, so holes littered his body. Streams of blood cascaded over his cracked shell and oozed like tar off his body, hissing and burning holes in the cement as soon as it hit the ground.

Sakura bit her lip, looking down at Syaoran's limp form. "Nightmare, can you by me some time? I need to get Syaoran sword and combine it with my staff, we need the power boost if we're going to have any hope of defeating Pain."

"Of course, Miss Sakura," the navy mass whispered in reply. Nightmare drew himself back together and glared up at his old comrade. "We know you're strong in that form, Pain, but you're sure as hell not invincible."

Pain sneered down at Nightmare. "Are you sure about that?" he hissed, disappearing from the air and reappearing right before the spirit, punching him across the jaw. "Ever since Clow Reed created me, I remain undefeated- or don't you remember?"

Nightmare caught himself before he fell and whipped around with a swift kick to Pain's stomach. He said nothing in reply, but it was obvious that what Pain said angered him.

Pain continued on as if the kick meant nothing. He went in for an open-palmed hit to the chest, was blocked, and struck again with the heel of his hand to Nightmare's stomach. A new delight was in Pain's eyes as he fought, his own bloodlust taking over. "Come now, I know you remember, Nightmare. That battle all those years ago; I challenged you for leadership of the spirits-?"

"Silence!" Nightmare howled, bursting into his shapeless form and wrapping around Pain like a boa constrictor; the humiliation of his defeat still burning a deep resentment in his chest. "You stole that title from me, Pain!"

Pain laughed harshly, taking a length of Nightmare's stretched out form and sending a painful shock through it. Nightmare screamed and released his hold, only to be thrown to the ground. "I didn't steal anything from you, you sorry excuse for a spirit," Pain leered, kicking the down spirit. "I defeated you fair and square and earned that title; the reason you lost, Nightmare, is because you're just weak."

Nightmare struggled to get up again, but Pain leaned down and grabbed the back of his striped robes and hauled him off the ground.

"You're weak and pathetic, Nightmare," Pain sneered. "You were never worthy of being our leader."

"B-bastard-!" Nightmare cursed, hoping that he was able to distract Pain long enough for Sakura to get Syaoran's sword.

"Nightmare is a thousand times better than you!" Sakura cried, wielding the light spear above her head, bringing it down in an almighty sweep. A bright arc of light form and rushed at Pain, forcing him to drop Nightmare and leap out of the way.

Pain snarled angrily, unable to counter against Sakura's attack for fear of injuring her. She sent another arc of pure light his way and he dived to dodge it. He growled in agitation and flicked his wrist so that his sword returned to its original whip form, swooping in towards Sakura and lashing out so that he got a good hold on the spear.

With an easy pull, he ripped the spear from her hands and sent it arcing through the air uselessly. Disarmed, Sakura adopted a defensive stance that she had learned from Syaoran. Pain rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to look threatening.

Out of his peripheral vision, the demon saw a flash of gold and knew that someone was coming up behind him. He moved just in time to not have his head taken off by a fast strike by Eriol's sun staff. Spinel Sun spun back around and emitted a beam of light from his mouth, able to catch Pain in the shoulder. Spider-web cracks fractured the upper right side of the demon's torso. Pain hissed, aura flaring in fury. He glared at the sorcerer, sending a torrent of power his way.

"Eriol, watch out!" Tomoyo cried, instinctually turning her back to the blast. A strange whoosh of warm, sweet smelling air rushed around them, Pain's attack never coming in contact. Tomoyo cracked her eyes open, only to see that the violet light of the magical lily in her hair surrounded her.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked wonderingly.

"Your flower protects me," she said absently. "…It repels demons…" she looked up at Pain with a strange expression. "Maybe… Spinel! Get in close to Pain! I have a plan!" she yelled.

Without thinking, Spinel Sun spun around and headed for Pain again.

Sakura watched in horror from the ground as her best friend circled in close to Pain on the back of Spinel Sun, and then leapt at the demon, latching onto his back with as tight a hold as she could manage.

"Tomoyo! No!" Sakura screamed, but before she could do anything, a scream erupted from the demon. Bright, violet light cascaded from Tomoyo's form and enveloped both she and Pain.

"What is this magic!" he howled, whipping around in the air in a desperate attempt to dislodge the human from his back.

"It's called the power of love!" she shouted back. "Get used to it!"

Sharp shards of his shell shot off his body with enough force that they drove through Tomoyo's flesh. She held on though, focusing with all her might on the magic that she was conducting through her body. Pain's black blood spilled over her arms and down her chest, but she ignored her own searing flesh in hopes that she could destroy a little more of Pain's shell.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo, let go already!" Sakura cried, watching as her friend was whipped about like a rag doll. "It's okay, you've done enough!"

"Please, Tomoyo! You can't hold on much longer!" Eriol shouted, bringing Spinel Sun in as close as he dared. "Leave the fighting to us!"

"No, I can't!" she cried out. "You've fought to protect all us mundanes and now we have to do something- I have to do this!" She tightened her grip on Pain's neck. "_One more second-!" _Tomoyo whispered. _"That's all I need!"_ She thought of every person she loved, every moment she felt the most loved; with every memory, she knew she was making the violet lily more powerful; Pain's riled screams were a testament to that. If only she could hold on a second longer, she knew the lily would work only a couple seconds longer. This was for all the times that she had been helpless on the sidelines recording the events, never able to help; she could help now!

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" Pain roared, concentrating what strength he had left to force Tomoyo from his back. Bright fireworks of violet and orange shot through the air as Pain's magic collided with that of the lily, and the poor little flower was finally overpowered. Tomoyo was thrown into the air amidst a flurry of violet flower petals, her body glowing with the residual effects of the violet lily's magic. She floated in the air for only a second, the light surrounding her gently sinking into her body, the flower completely disappearing, and then she fell.

Spinel dived for her, tucking his wings in and freefalling though the air to try and gain enough speed to catch up to her. Just they became dangerously near to crashing into the ground, Spinel Sun managed to slip under the girl and pull up hard, forcing Tomoyo's unconscious body into Eriol's arms.

Pain also plummeted to the earth with restless force, but no one went to his rescue. He impacted hard, creating a deep crater in the street and skidding out, leaving a trail of black blood and pieces of his shell in his wake.

Without thinking, Sakura ran after the demon. She skidded along the crater's rim and came around the to the shallow inset that Pain's body lay crumpled in. Breathless, she stared at what remained. Pain now hardly resembled Syaoran in anyway, his face now completely covered in deep cracks, some parts falling away to reveal orange tinted flesh and pure, copper-coloured cat-like eyes. Most of the shell that had encased his back was now disintegrated, thanks to Tomoyo, exposing a head full of pumpkin orange hair with two very strange holes cut into his skull on either side of the crown of his head. As Sakura leaned in to get a closer look at the unmoving creature, she noticed strange, twin trails of slits running down Pain's back on either side of his spine. The backs of his exposed heels also had odd holes cut into them.

"D-dammit to hell," Pain cursed, coming to slowly. He struggled to get up, finding his entire body unwilling to move. Defying the painful protests of his body, Pain began the process of dragging himself up the crater, panting and cursing the hole way. He slid up slowly, chunks of himself getting caught on sharp rocks and torn off.

Sakura watched, completed entranced by the demon's effort to climb out of the hole. She hardly noticed when the spirits ran up to the other sides of the crater to peer in at what was left of the demon, more than curious to see what a mundane like Tomoyo could do to Pain. More cautiously than the spirits, the four mundanes left awake snuck up to the rim of the crater and looked in.

"He's still alive?!" Chiharu cried. "Why won't he just die!?"

"It'll take a lot more than the likes of you to kill me," Pain hissed, his hand grasping at the edge of the crater. Everyone backed away as he pulled himself up, panting and snarling, barely hanging on to his demon self.

Sakura jumped when a shaking hand laid itself on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Syaoran standing behind her with Nightmare supporting him; in one hand, the warrior was clutching the magical spear. Sakura nodded to the two of them and slipped her arm under Syaoran's arms, transferring his weight from Nightmare to her.

"We don't have to kill you, Pain," Syaoran said slowly, holding out the spear in his shaking hand. Sakura quickly used her free hand to support the spear. She paused before she said anything, staring at Syaoran with a look that spoke volumes about the worry she had for him being up when he was still in so much pain.

"We- we just have to turn you good again," she whispered softly.

The spear they held glowed a wonder white, swirling gently around the spear tip. Pain regarded the weapon apprehensively, knowing that he didn't have enough energy left to defend himself properly against a close-range attack.

The spearhead whistled loudly though the air as the sorcerers stabbed the weapon through the air, heading straight for the center of pain's chest. For only a moment, it looked as if the demon was actually going to take the blow obediently, but at the last second he reached up and clutched the blade in his bleeding hands.

"Evil is my only Master," he growled, holding his purification at bay. "I won't let you take that away from me."

Sakura and Syaoran fought against Pain's unnatural strength, the white light of their spear popping and sizzling as it came in contact with Pain's black magic.

"Come on, just a little more," Syaoran muttered, trying his best to summon his remaining strength. "Just a little more…"

"I won't let you-!" Pain snarled, fighting against the card captors desperately.

"It's too late!" Sakura yelled back. Forcing her whole weight behind the spear. In a jarring movement, the weapon broke free of Pain's hold and dived forward, driving deep into his chest. An ungodly howl rose up from the great sphere of light that expanded around the demon, bits and pieces of what remained of Pain's shell rained down on everyone. With some effort, Sakura and Syaoran wrenched the spear free from the orb of light and collapsed on the ground, barely able to sit up.

Pain's screams died instantly, the ball of light imploding on itself. Shrinking back into nothingness, what was left it in its place was the stunning form of the real Pain. He looked to be unfolding himself from the shell he once inhabited, revealing that he was actually at least a head and a half taller than Syaoran. His bright orange hair was cut very unusually, long tendrils growing wildly around his face, but not able to hide the third odd hole cut into his skull just above his forehead, but his hair shorted towards the back, flaring out. Around his neck, he still wore a spiked choker, but attacked to it was thick, leather straps running across his collar bones to his shoulders, where he sported metallic orange shoulder plates, again with an odd hole cut into the center of them. On his forearms, he wore black, leather arm braces with orange bands, three thin slices cut into the outside edges of the braces; strangely, his fingers lacked nails of any kind. He was bare from the waist up, exposing a strong, handsome build of toned muscle and power, leading down to a pair of bright orange hakamas, and bare feet, nail-less like his fingers and with the odd holes in the heels.

"P-Pain?" Sakura asked nervously, reaching out to the spirit nervously.

"Wait," Nightmare said calmly, holding out his arm to halt Sakura's hand.

Right before everyone's eyes, Pain's doubled over, looking like he was straining against something. With odd, wet, squelching noises, three large horns came out the top of Pain's head from the holes in his skull, and then jagged spikes shot out from his shoulders. Out the sides of his forearms, a row of three thorns shot out, just as long claws extended from the tips of his fingers. Out the back of his heels, curved, jagged spikes grew, and sharp claws grew out the tips of his toes. Lastly, with a grunt of effort from Pain, twin rows of spikes finally pressed out through the slices in his back, larger at the base of the neck and trailing smaller as they got to his lower back.

Finished with forcing his retracted spikes out, Pain stood silently, stretching the kinks out of his body from being cramped up in a body too small for too long. He looked all too docile now.

An odd noise emanated from Chiharu's throat before she keeled over.

"That- that's Pain?" Rika squeaked incredulously.

"_Uh"_ **"Huh"**

"But he looks more like a demon now than he did as a real demon!" she hissed.

"**Yeah, he-." **_"Kinda does-." _

The new spirit said nothing as he swiftly kneeled before his Master and Mistress.

Sakura crawled forward slowly, examining the creature carefully. She reached out a gentle hand and placed it under Pain's chin, lifting his face to hers. It shocked her to see depthless sorrow haunting the depths of his coppery eyes. She could feel it through their connection that he was most regrettable about what he did, but truly unable to put into words how he felt. She offered a small smile to him, leaning in slowly to wrap her arms around the poor spirit in a soft, forgiving hug.

Shocked at such a display of affection, Pain was unable to reciprocate; he just kneeled there, unmoving.

"I know you're sorry, Pain," Sakura whispered into his pointy ear. "I know that it hurts you a lot to know that you caused so much pain, but it's okay now. You're not a demon anymore, and you never will be again. You're with us now, so it's going to be okay…"

Pain turned his head enough to look at his Mistress with wide eyes before sighing and leaning his head against hers. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet that Sakura had to strain to hear his whisper.

"This isn't over yet," he sighed. "Evil still waits for you in the clearing, and he is a far stronger opponent than I."

Sakura's expression clouded over. "I know," she whispered back, "but you will still fight on our side, won't you?"

"Of course," he replied. "I am yours to command, Sakura."

Sakura gasped and drew away in surprise, not expecting him to refer to her without putting a "Miss" at the beginning, like the other spirits insisted on doing. "That is good to hear, Pain," she said quietly. Drawing out of the sun and crawling back to Syaoran's side, she surveyed the still kneeling spirit with an pensive expression, the light from the now setting sun deepening his orange hue to a glowing fire.

Tomoyo groaned to life in Eriol's arms, rolling her head to the side to look at Sakura with tired eyes. "You did it, Sakura," she said softly, a weary smile painting her lips.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "You helped," she replied lightly.

"Thanks," Tomoyo said, wavering a little between consciousness and sleep. "But- there is still… one more thing…"

"You've done enough, Tomoyo, just rest now," Eriol urged, holding her closer to her chest.

She shook her head, fighting back her exhaustion. "No- Sakura, you have to- to…" she was having trouble stringing together words. "It's important that you- before you go… you must… wear one of my costumes!"

"Hoe?" The sorceress was a little dumbstruck by her friend's desperate request, but soon a giggle passed her lips. "Sure Tomoyo, any costume you like," she replied, rising to her feet unsteadily. Pain silently went to her side to support her, just as Nightmare bent down to Syaoran's level and helped his master up.

The trek across the battlefield was silent and solemn, stepping over the countless sleeping bodies of mundanes and chunks of charred demon. The Daidouji van was miraculously left standing, and Sonomi laid almost completely unharmed on the roof, only minor scrapes and bruises decorated her skin. Fear reared up enough to take the woman gently in his claws and placed her gently on his back next to where Seduce was laid out, the poor spirit completely spent from earlier.

"Sakura, Syaoran- I had costumes made for you a long time ago for this… they're in there. You'll see them," Tomoyo whispered, though it was obvious she wanted to get up and help; it was also obvious that Eriol wasn't going to let her. It too a few second for the two sorcerers o be steady enough on their feet to make it into the van on their own.

Once inside, there were only two boxes that truly stood out amongst the plentiful costumes of Sakura's past and the various ammunition that Sonomi had stocked the van with; one green box, one pink box. Taking each respectively, the two sorcerers opened their gifts carefully, revealing the works of art that were so important for Tomoyo to have them wear. They turned their backs to each other to change in privacy.

Sakura withdrew an extraordinary dress; (pic on deviant Art, link in bio) two layered skirt, one long and white, the other on top, short and pink and an embroidered pink corset covering the pink halter that tied around her neck. Beneath the dress was a long, white cloak with beautiful pink banners flowing from it. Different lengths of pink ribbons were also folded at the bottom of the box for Sakura to tie in her hair, and a pair of pristine-white slippers had been made just for her feet.

Syaoran's costume consisted of an open necked shirt, thin amour plating sewn right into the chest and arms, and tied with a deep gold sash at his waist. Underneath, he was given a white, buckle-up shirt. At his side, a thick, leather sheath had been designed especially for his own sword. The pants consisted of loose, black material, amour made right into the shins of the pants, and worn over thick, black boots. On his right leg, a small, strap on pouch was able to house all his ofuda charms. There was even a long piece of green and gold material at the bottom of the box that could be used a headscarf if he wanted.

When they were sure the other was dressed, they peeked over their shoulders and then turned all the way around.

"Uh- wow, Sakura…" Syaoran breathed out.

Sakura blushed and looked Syaoran over. "Same to you," she replied, giggling.

Unfortunately, they had very little time to admire the costumes they had been gifted. A sharp spike in magic outside the van had them running for the doors. Once outside, the magical presence increased frighteningly. The spirits and guardians, though tired from battle, stood at the ready for another fight as the mundanes pressed themselves against the van's sides.

Eriol exchanged an odd look with Syaoran as soon as the two were side by side. "It's them," he said in a low voice.

Sakura pursed her lips, her eyes darting back and forth in hopes of spotting what was making such a huge magical storm.

Upon the horizon, a caravan of vehicles appeared, speeding steadily closer with every passing second. Syaoran paled as he recognized the vehicles. The head vehicle, a large, black hummer, skidded to a stop and the door swung open. A severe looking woman stepped out, surveying the area around her with narrowed eyes.

"My, Xiao Lang, what a mess you've made here," she said quietly.

"M-Mother!"


	40. What Hell is Made Of

Ha-ha, the last chapter was met with such a mixed reaction that it was almost funny! Some people liked it and went wild over Yelan, and some people were like 'whoa, now that's just dumb!' Sure, it was out of the blue for me as well- I never actually planned to put her in the story, but hopefully I didn't ruin the whole story for those who didn't like the twist. Just keep reading and maybe it'll get better.

Links in a Chain

Chapter 40

What Hell is Made Of

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the outskirts of Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Yelan stood tall and severe over the gathered humans and spirits, members of the Li clan, dressed for battle in their traditional costumes, lined up behind her in silent ranks. She stared down at her son with an unwavering look of absolute severity, waiting for him to speak. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked in a quiet but firm voice.

Syaoran stared back at his mother with open, shaken surprise. Because of his surprise, he hesitated in answering, increasing the severity of his mother's glare and the glares of the elders of his clan.

Sensing the hostility of the new comers but naïve to who they really were, Sorrow and Illness moved to their Master's sides in hopes that they would be adequate enough to protect him. They slid forward to stand just in front of him, Illness clutching a handful of her pale-yellow sickening-dust, and Sorrow holding a handful of her own chalky-purple depression-powder. The other Sakura Spirits geared up for a fight as well, taking defensive stances behind their Masters.

"_We won't let you-," _**"Hurt our Master Syaoran-." **The Twins warned. For once, they were dead serious.

Yelan's gazed dropped for the first time from her son to the small spirits that stood defensively in front of him. Her expression did not change as she looked them over, but under her gaze the Twins of Misery shrank back, suddenly realizing that their power paled in comparison to what they sensed coming from Yelan, but their master was their master and they had to protect him, no matter what.

"**We- we really mean it-!" **Illness shouted, a little shaky now.

"_-You- you won't hurt him!" _Sorrow concluded, her voice squeaking.

Without a word, Yelan reached to her side and withdrew her delicate fan, which she used as both a magical tool and weapon.

"Sorrow, Illness, stand down!" Cerberus ordered quickly, watching Yelan draw her weapon. "Get back here!" The twins were unable to comply; like mice caught in a viper's glare, they were completely captured by Yelan's cold stare.

Syaoran tensed, watching as his mother snapped her fan open, moving with such precise grace that it was frightening. She raised it slowly before her, the fiery light of sunset glinting off the weapon. Finally snapping out of his stupor, he moved to intercept the fan, stepping between his mother and the Twins of Misery to shield them. "Don't hurt them, Mother!" he ordered.

Without even looking like she had heard him, Yelan continued down with the fan, summoning her own magic to swell in her hands and on her weapon. In a quick flick of her wrist, a sharp gust of wind was summoned and the sickening-dust and depression-powder that Illness and Sorrow still held was blown out of their hands and on to the wind, where it was safely carrier away. The two looked back and forth between the sorceress and their own hands, surprised that it was only their magic that had been blown away and not themselves.

Yelan continued to look down to the pair of spirits. "Go," she ordered. Again, too stunned to comply, Nightmare had to come up and grab them around their waists, hauling them up and obediently carrying them away. As soon as they were safely behind Cerberus and Yue, Sorrow and Illness scrambled out of Nightmare's arms and huddled into his robes to hide.

Once he was sure Sorrow and Illness were safe, Syaoran turned back to meet his mother's gaze. "Th-thank you," he stuttered, and then realized how stupid he sounded. Quickly composing himself, he made his face fall into the hardened, emotionless mask of the warrior he was raised to be. He bowed low to his mother. "Thank you for sparing them, Mother." He said quietly.

Sakura shivered, lost to what exactly was going on. For something to hold on to, she reached out to Syaoran with a shaking hand and grasped a handful of his shirt nervously. He shot her a sideways glance, the brush against her aura she felt instantly telling her to be on guard. Swallowing hard, Sakura nodded, her hand sliding from Syaoran shirt to take his hand. He squeezed it for both his own reassurance as well as hers.

"You don't have very firm control over your spirits if they don't know when to stand down," Yelan stated. "Perhaps you need more training." Syaoran flinched under her hard comment.

"They're our friends," Sakura replied quietly, looking back at her spirits. They looked back at her with inquiring expressions, awaiting an order to attack or escape. "They were just trying to protect us."

"Indeed…" Yelan said, looking Sakura over carefully. "How interesting…" Her eyes slowly shifted back to Syaoran, boring holes through her son. Syaoran met her gaze with a firm one of his own, refusing to show her weakness any longer.

He knew very well why his Clan had come; it was their duty. As a magically powerful clan, the Li Clan was one of the many governing powers that helped manage the magical community to ensure that it remained out of the mundanes world as much as possible. As a child, Syaoran had been taught, and even exposed to, the many responsibilities of his Clan, such as briefing various spirits and sorcerers on the proper protocol when it came to interacting with mundanes, keeping track of the usages of magic in public places, and reprimanding those who threatened the secrecy of the magical world. One of the reasons that Syaoran had stayed in Tomoeda for so long, aside from wanting to stay close to Sakura, was to act as a liaison between the Li Clan and the magical creatures that resided in the surrounding area of the town.

Another responsibility of the Li Clan was the exorcising of demons, like the one that had taken over Tomoeda.

"Mother, you shouldn't have come. Sakura and I had this under control," he growled quietly.

The silent ranks of sorcerers lined up behind Yelan shifted at his words. A youthful looking warrior among them sneered, and Syaoran recognized him as his second cousin, Jin.

"You have this under control? Oh, please, look at this place, little cousin- three sorcerers, four guardians, and all the Spirits of Clow to get rid of these little demons and yet you _still_ manage to destroy a town, ruin countless lives of both the mundanes and spirits living here, and expose our kind to the world- _on national television._ Your definition of 'under control' must be vastly different from ours," Jin sneered, a harsh laugh issuing from his mouth.

Syaoran growled, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as a threat. "These are demons unlike any that our Clan has ever faced before- they've proven to be difficult to deal with-."

"Obviously!" Jin snapped. "You've been barely scraping by!"

"Sakura and I, along with Eriol, the Sakura spirits, and even our mundane friends, _are_ beating them back, though. There is only their leader left now." Syaoran said, his gaze narrowing on Jin. "There is no point in furthering your involvement with this matter- we can handle it."

"Have you lost your mind? This is one of the biggest- possibly _the_ worst- exposures to magic that the world has ever seen! You're completely incompetent if you think this Clan is going to just sit by while you run us magic users further into the ground!" Jin was now completely out of line, standing toe to toe with Syaoran, his hands reaching for the sais strapped to his sides. "By the state of what the world is in right now, you've pretty much proven that you're incapable of handling this. We're going to take it from here and _you're _going to be shipped back home for more training."

Sakura's grip on Syaoran's hand tightened reflexively. "You can't do that!" she cried. "This is our fight! If you send Syaoran away then you take away the last hope that there is for defeating Evil!"

Jin snarled and was about to snap something at the sorceress but he was stopped when Yelan's fan came in and tapped him in the chest, the blow looking quite light but the magic behind it sent him sprawling back into line. Yelan's expression softened ever so slightly as she looked to Sakura once more.

"Is that so?" she asked, reaching out to place a finger under Sakura's chin to lift her face. "What makes you think that your powers alone will be enough to defeat such a powerful enemy?" she asked. Sakura tried to string a sentence out that would sound adequate to justify her and Syaoran, but under Yelan's gaze she could only squeak a couple of noises.

"This battle has been their's since the day Clow Reed made the deal with Life and Death to help them die- it is Sakura and Syaoran's fate alone to face Evil, no one else's." Eriol stated, cutting off Sakura's unintelligible squeaking. The firmness in his voice left no room for anyone's argument. A tense silence befell the crowd.

Unaffected by the tension in the atmosphere, Pain glanced up at the orange and pink hued sky disinterestedly, the dark of night steadily creeping in. "Evil is still waiting," he whispered idly to himself. No one heard him.

The moment was finally broken when an older man stepped forward from the ranks and he laid his withered hand on Yelan's shoulder. "Let the boy go," he told her, his rough, wheezy voice tired and quiet. "Have faith in what we've taught him. He's gotten by thus far, taken on countless demons and survived, perhaps he has more strength than we give him credit for."

"Grandfather Wufei…" Syaoran began, but had no other words to say.

"Father-," Suddenly, Yelan's cool countenance faltered, a sliver of anxiousness lacing into her voice as she spoke. "I realize that he is strong, but he is the heir to this Clan, and my only son- what if something were to happen-."

Syaoran watched as concern suddenly was evident on his mother's face. It was one of the very few times that he had ever seen an emotion break through her strong hold, it was especially surprising since the emotion was for him. He had grown so used to the cool exterior his mother usually sported that he had almost forgotten that as a mother, Yelan did care for him.

Wufei waved off the words of his daughter. "Whether something will happen or not, it is still their fate to go and fight. Who are we to disrupt fate, Daughter?" he asked, his dark, wizened eyes smoothly leaving Yelan's and making their way to the spirits, who stood back watching. "Besides, Xiaolang will not be alone, he will have the Card Mistress and their 'friends' by his sides to help him," he said calmly, nodding to the Sakura Spirits. They nodded solemnly in return.

Fujitaka came up behind his daughter and laid his hands on her shoulders, meeting Yelan's stare with an unwavering one of his own. "I may be new to all of this magic, but I have seen what these two can do together. It's extraordinary." He paused only long enough to wrap his arms around his daughter in a quick hug and even reached over to place a firm hand on Syaoran's shoulder and give him a nod. "As parents, we will always worry over the well-being of our children, you and I have the most to lose by letting our children go, but there comes a time when we _must_ step back and let them go- no matter how much it hurts. Whether we approve of this or not, I have a feeling they are going to find a way to fight anyways. This is just something they have to do, and if there is nothing as parents we can do to stop them, we might as well let them go knowing they have our blessings…"

Yelan regarded Fujitaka with an appraising look, weighing his words carefully. Ultimately, as head of the Li Clan, it was her decision if she let her son go or not- there were ways she could _force _him not to go, but Fujitaka did have a point; Syaoran was a man now, it was time for her to step back and let him go. Looking down at Syaoran now, she still vividly remembered the day he was born, the first time she saw him as a small, wailing baby, knowing that he would grow into a great warrior some day. He was that warrior now.

After a long, pensive minute, Yelan relented. She turned to her son and looked him in the eye; she noticed that he now stood eye level with her, and that the expression on his face was that of his father's. "Go on then, Xiao Lang, face your demon. You have my… blessing," Yelan said, her words carefully measured. Her eyes betrayed her though, the dark depths flickering with a mother's worry and pride. "We shall stay here and clean up this mess, tend to the humans and erase what memories we can."

"Thank you, Mother," Syaoran whispered, bowing low.

Sakura bit her lip, moving forward slowly and wrapping her arms around Yelan in a light hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Slowly, Yelan returned the hug in just a light touch.

Pain walked up to his masters, unconcerned about interrupting the humans. "The sun has set," he murmured in his low voice. "We must be going, Evil's patience shall be waning."

Sakura nodded and drew herself away from Yelan and turned to give her dad a hug as well. He gave her a bear hug in return. "Bye," she mumbled into his shirt.

Pain shook his head and gently guided his mistress away from her father. "There is no more time," he whispered to her, his face grave. "We must leave now."

"Okay," she replied quietly. Quickly she looked over her friends, then to her father and brother, and even to the Li Clan, and then finally settling her gaze on Syaoran. His hard expression finally dropped and he reached out to her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Lead the way, Pain," Syaoran ordered.

Nodding, Pain took to the air. He did not wait for his masters to summon Fly or for the spirits to even jump into the air to follow. Under the deep blue of the early night sky, his orange aura stood out brightly, like a beacon of some sort as he moved smoothly underneath the stars into the heart of Tomoeda.

"Pain, you're supposed to wait for them!" Nightmare called after the spirit, though Pain gave no sign of hearing him.

Swiftly, Sakura summoned Fly, the wings of the spirit forming upon her back and then sprouting from Syaoran's as well. They flapped quickly, stirring dust and debris around them and lifting the sorcerers into the air quickly. Behind them, Yue and Cerberus took to the air, following closely behind their masters. Nightmare lifted both Sorrow and Illness into the air and made sure they were stable before he shooed Lost into the air and lifted off himself. Fear stretched his long neck, using his teeth to grab Sonomi's shirt, pulling her from his back and setting her gently on the ground. Just as he lifted from the ground, Seduce groaned and finally came back to consciousness, just able to grab Fear's mane before she slid from his back.

Naoko waved to their backs, not knowing anything else she could do. "Good luck!" she called. Rika, Chiharu, and Takashi waved to the sorcerers and spirits as well.

"Sakura looks beautiful," Tomoyo whispered into Eriol's chest. From the ground, Sakura looked like an angel, her wings gliding through the air, her skirt and cloak flowing around her. There was a strange glow about her now that made her seem otherworldly.

"I'm going with them," Eriol murmured to her. He looked to Fujitaka, handing Tomoyo over to the older man. "Please take care," he said softly, kissing her forehead. In one swift movement, he mounted Spinel Sun's back and they were off, gliding quickly on the night air to catch up.

Toya gritted his teeth angrily, feeling completely useless as he was left behind while his little sister flew off to fight for them. He no longer was able to protect her. He thrust his fist into the air and shook it at the backs of the magical procession.

"Hey, Brat! You better bring her back!" he yelled angrily. "Do you hear me?! You better bring her back, SYAORAN!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Above Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Silence permeated the night air as the group flew. The minutes easily blended into each other and soon hours could have passed and no one would have known the difference. The night seemed so huge and ominous that it could have swallowed them all alive; the darkness felt deeper than what was natural and the only light being offered was the insubstantial pale light from the thin line of the moon and the multi-coloured spectral glows given off by the Sakura Spirits. If it weren't for the fact that Pain gave off a faint orange glow, he would have easily been lost to everyone in the night, unable to follow what they couldn't see. Pain obviously knew where he was going as he led the way, he never once looked around at his surroundings nor did he use his senses to check his baring, he just stared ahead unblinkingly as he flew, unbothered by the chill of the night or by the lurking demons below.

Sakura drew the edges of her new white cloak closer to herself as the cold night air caressed her skin; there was nothing she could do about her legs as a cold breeze blew up her dress, but the cloak was wonderfully warm. Next to her, Syaoran pulled Lost's green robe closer to himself; the spirit had been kind enough to lend it when he saw his master was shivering. Syaoran had accepted it reluctantly, having to be reassured by Lost many times that he spirit would not miss his robe, nor would he need it to stave of the chill of night as a human would. As the minutes wore on in the silent flight, the night seemed to get colder, thus making Syaoran appreciate the fact that Lost's robe was actually quite warm.

Sakura sighed quietly and drifted closer to Syaoran. "Is it really as bad as that man said?" she asked in a low whisper.

It took a moment to realize that she was asking about what Jin had said. "It must be." Syaoran replied solemnly. "My clan is one of the many powers that help maintain the balances in the world so that magic and mundane remain separate. For Mother to come here, along with that many top level exorcists from my clan, the damage must be far worse than what we believed- I can only imagine how the rest of the world is holding out…"

"When we defeat Evil though, everything will be right again, won't it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied darkly. "Life and Death will be returned to their proper states, but as for the rest of the world…" He shook his head and heaved a sigh. "There aren't enough sorcerers in the world to erase everyone's memory…"

Sakura made a small whimpering sound in her throat and bowed her head. "I wish there was more we could have done to prevent this…" she murmured sadly.

Syaoran reached out with one hand and cupped Sakura's cheek, Lost's too-long robe sleeves pooling against her soft skin. "Don't worry about it, Sakura," he said softly, hoping to comfort her some. "Some how it'll work out-."

"But-."

"No. Don't worry about it, I mean it. There are far more important things to worry about right now," Syaoran said, brushing the silken sleeve of Lost's robe over Sakura's cheek and dabbing away a stray tear. "Evil is top priority right now, this is the final battle and we are going to destroy him, and as soon as we've done that, you can worry all you want about what's going to happen next."

From his place ahead of the group, Pain glanced back. "You make it sound like Evil's destruction shall be an easy task," he said, revealing that he had been listening to their conversation. "I assure you, it won't be."

Syaoran shot a glare to Pain's spiked back. "We know that," he growled.

"I don't think you quite _understand_, though" the spirit replied, the flapping of everyone's wings making it hard to hear his quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired, sniffing a little and rubbing at her eyes.

Pain did not look back when he answered. "You speak of Evil as if he was like any other spirit or demon, like you could destroy him as you could with any of us." He shook his head in disappointment. "It seems you have not figured out the true nature of Evil, nor has anyone bothered to inform you of what he really is-."

"Pain, that's enough! They don't need to hear anymore!" Nightmare snarled, surprising everyone with his unnaturally harsh tone. "We were sworn to silence, remember?!"

Pain shook his head, huffing a small sigh. "Life and Death only swore you six to silence, I was already a demon by the time they figured out what Evil really was," he replied coolly. "I am not under the same obligations as you."

Syaoran halted in the air, taking Sakura's hand and stopping her as well. "What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes flashing. The air filled with an uncomfortable tension, but no one answered. "What are you hiding from us?" he asked, this time his voice making it obvious he was ordering them to answer.

Nightmare cringed, as did the other Cards. Syaoran's order was felt in the depth of the Sakura Spirits and the burn of not being able to comply hurt, but their word to Life and Death was something that could not be taken back.

Showing no such ill effect as the others, Pain merely stopped and turned to face his masters. "Evil is not just a demon," Pain said, his cat-like eyes glinting in the glow of his own aura. "Nor is he a spirit like us."

Eriol tensed, knowing where this was going; yet another secret that he had kept for Life and Death.

Syaoran sensed the sudden tension in the reincarnated sorcerer and shot him a fiery glare. "You know something about this?" he hissed.

"Yes," he replied.

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth between the spirits and Eriol and Syaoran. "I don't understand," she said, confusion evident in her voice. "If Evil is not a spirit or demon, what is he?"

Sorrow and Illness shuddered. **"Something-." **_"Worse-." _They squeaked, but were silenced instantly when Fear reached out and snapped at their heels

Eriol sighed, looking up into Sakura eyes with a deep-set look of tired sadness. "I have already told you the story of when these Cards were created, and how Evil had slipped into the magic and formed a card for himself, but what I failed to tell you was what Evil was before that…"

Syaoran snarled, diving forward and grabbing Eriol by the collar of his shirt. "And what was that!?" he demanded in a low, threatening tone. He was sick and tired of people keeping important information from him! "Dammit, Hiiragisawa, you tell me now!"

Unshaken by Syaoran's aggressiveness, Eriol merely stared up at him. "He was… an eternal element, like Life and Death," he replied quietly. "_An essence_."

An essence… Like Life and Death…? "You're lying!" Syaoran roared.

"He is not," Pain replied. "Evil is, in fact, an essence of this world, as Life and Death are. He is all the evil in the world now personified in the doppelganger of Sakura."

"Why weren't we told of this before?!" Syaoran demanded angrily. This was something far too big to have been kept from him! But, of course, so was the Miaka and Dren/Life and Death thing, and their desire to die, and the world coming to an end due to their bleeding magic, and so was almost every other God damn detail about the situation! Was this some sort of cosmic conspiracy hell bent on killing him?!

"The others were sworn to secrecy," Pain replied. "As I am sure Eriol was, as well."

Eriol averted his eyes, confirming the assumption. Before Syaoran had a chance to shake him around again, Eriol pried his fists off and sighed. "Life and Death swore everyone to secrecy because they were afraid. An essence is an eternal force that cannot be destroyed, if you had known that going into this there might have been the chance you would have walked away from it. They were scared you would say no, but now that you're committed there isn't any point of keeping this from you any longer."

"Evil… is like Life and Death?" Sakura repeated unsurely.

Eriol's shoulders sagged under the weight of his knowledge. "Not _quite_ like them, but extremely close. Unlike Life and Death, who use Miaka and Dren as host bodies, Evil does not have a body to live through. He only has form thanks to his Card and remnants of what he stole from your heart… it's not stable, but it is enough- he is an essence none the less, though, and as such he is far more powerful than just an average spirit or demon."

"Then- then there's no way we can destroy him…" Sakura whimpered.

"No, there isn't," Pain replied. Surprised by his answer, Sakura shot her head up to stare at the horned spirit. He stared back at her calmly. "Something eternal like an essence cannot be destroyed at the hands of mere mortals," he told her, his voice low and monotonous. "That is work for gods."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Syaoran snarled. "Up against an essence, we're useless!"

"Are you really? Then I must have misinterpreted all those battles you fought with Evil and our demon-selves," Pain replied dully. "I thought I saw a quality within you two that made you stronger…"

Syaoran ground his teeth together in frustration. "I don't get you!" he growled. "First you tell us it's impossible to defeat Evil and now you're telling us we can?! What the hell do you want us to do?"

"Do whatever you see fit," he replied, shrugging and turning back around to resume his flight. "I never said you couldn't _defeat_ Evil, I only told you that he can't be _destroyed_. Evil may be an essence, but the Clow Card he is attached to certainly is not."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Evil glanced up to the night sky, his poison green eyes watching the pin pricks of starlight carefully. It had been hours since Pain had been dispatched, and if his senses were correct, the damned creature was already purified. How disappointing. Somehow he had been expecting a little more of a fight from the spirit, or least a little more destruction from him. It was kind of a let down. Aside from some insignificant humans on the outside of the barrier, no one was killed in the fight- hardly anyone was seriously injured.

"What can you expect from creatures created by a half-wit human, though?" Evil sighed to himself, twirling his fingers through his hair absently. He snorted and shook his head, answering himself. "Not much."

Stretching his tar-black wings from his back, Evil lifted into the air and moved to perch on the high branches of the bleach-white trees that surrounded his clearing. The one he chose was a gnarled, wretched looking thing, twisted around and around on itself in an image of constant agony, its braches sharp and needle-like as they clawed at the sky. When Evil settled himself, the tree creaked ominously, a loud, moaning creak as if to scream for help. Evil shifted a little to torture the tree for fun.

Once comfortable, the demon turned to the horizon and watched as the colourful dots of the Sakura Spirits auras drew closer, their luminescence illuminating their masters and the accompanying sorcerer. Evil watched them approach with narrowed eyes, a hungry grin stretching his thin lips.

"There you are, my little cherry blossom," he hissed. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, the taste of Sakura's aura on his tongue, sweet and powerful: delicious. Sharp, pale fingers ran over his fake, soft white flesh, imaging what it would be like to have real flesh, a real body. "Soon…" the demon cooed to himself. "So soon I will have you my dear, your body… your soul… your power…"

The feeling of Evil's sick delight permeated the clearing, summoning the demons from their shadows. They melted into the clearing, twisting and screaming in a horrid dance of wretched bodies as they delighted in Evil's power. Glancing down at the twisted festivity in his honour, Evil smirked, loosing himself in the nightmarish dance. It still fascinated him to no end how the simple act of moving, just as the demons were below him, was so vastly different in a body than what it was like to move without one. Having a body in general was so vastly different from no body at all… it was almost impossible to imagine what a real flesh and blood living body would be like.

"Soon… soon…" Evil cooed to the beasts. "I can feel her, she's drawing near… she'll be here soon…" He grew lost in his musing as he watched the twisting demons, making the mistake of forgetting who was approaching.

He was brought back to the present when his senses raged to life, screaming of an oncoming magical source. Quickly turning to see what the disturbance was, it was almost too late for Evil to react as a fireball barrelled down on him. With lightning fast reflexes, the demon lifted his arm and deflected the fireball with disgusting ease, not even a mark forming on his flawless skin.

"My, my, you came sooner than I thought," Evil purred darkly as he peered across the clearing canopy to where the sorcerers and spirits had gathered. "In a hurry to die, aren't you?"

With a deadly smirk set across the demon's lips, he surveyed everyone who opposed him, seizing them up, judging them all to be inferior. Upon setting his sights on the beautiful Card Mistress, the demon's smirk grew and he disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura and wrapping his arms tightly around the girl in a crushing embrace, making the poor girl cry out in surprise and pain.

"I've been waiting for you," he hissed into her ear. He trailed an ice-cold tongue up the side of her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. "You taste delicious."

"Get off of her!" Syaoran snarled, brandishing his sword threateningly.

"Get over it, kid," Evil hissed, laughing harshly. He crushed Sakura closer to himself just to incense Syaoran more. "She's mine now."

Syaoran roared angrily. "BASTARD-!"

Evil's smirk intensified, taking in Syaoran's hate as a definite power boost. From within the depths of his voluminous an impenetrable cloud of darkness erupted, around the demon and sorcerer. Sakura's scream cut through the air like a knife before being cut short. Cerberus roared and dived into the cloud with the intent of grabbing his mistress, but it was too late. Sakura was gone and the cloud came to life, solidifying and grabbing the sun guardian, constricting around him like a giant snake.

"Dammit!!!!!" Cerberus roared out, clawing at the black magic that held him.

"Cerberus, turn into Kero! Quick!" Syaoran ordered. Without hesitation, the sun guardian shrunk into the tiny creature and fled the deadly embrace of the sludgy demon. With a quick downward swipe of his sword, Syaoran dispatched the creature easily.

"_Evil took-!" _**" Miss Sakura!"**The Twins wailed.

Kero shook himself off before reverting back to Cerberus. He growled viscously at the air. "Where the hell did that bastard go?!" he roared. He attempted to reach out of Sakura through her aura and found that he had no such connection. A cold bucket of ice washed over him. "Sakura? Ah, dammit! Can anyone sense her?!"

They tried for a minute to concentrate of finding Sakura's aura, but found the air completely void of all essence of the sorceress, as if she had never been there in the first place.

The demon clearing below them stirred agitatedly, watching the newcomers hungrily. They were being ignored for the time being, deemed not as important as the whereabouts out the stolen Card Mistress. By all means, the demons were not offended in any way, they actually preferred to be ignored so that they would not be bothered as the snuck up on their unsuspecting prey, and dragged them down into their hell…

Fear growled, sniffing at the air to try and catch a whiff of his Mistress's scent, but all he caught was a lung full of sulphur and rot. He snorted hard to clear his nose. "Dammit, I can't even catch her scent!" he hissed, his fur bristling around him. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

Syaoran pounded his right fist into his left palm. "Where did that bastard take her?!" he snarled. Deep down, a panic had arisen in him. His aura, which was laced heavily with Sakura's, was not even able to get a lock of exactly where her aura was leading. One moment it felt as if she was in the east, then in the west, disappearing and reappearing with dizzying speed. In his chest, he could feel Sakura's cold fear as it welled inside her, but still he could not locate her.

Sorrow and Illness panicked in their usual fashion, zipping this way and that, screaming frantically for their Mistress to come back. They plastered themselves to each other, tightly wrapping their stick-thin arms around the other, terrified to let go. Their hysterical screaming was doing nothing but upset the other spirits, most notably Lost, who was now beginning to curl up in the air, tears flowing from his eyes in rivers.

"Miss Sakura..." he whined tearfully, sniffling but not bothering to wipe his tears away. With Sorrow and Illness screaming overhead, all Lost could think of was what Sakura could possibly be going through with Evil. He knew what it was like to be held in the clutches of Evil, knew what it was like to have the demon sink into his body and bring forth every wretched, painful memory to use against him and turn him into a demon. It was the worst pain that he ever experienced in the hundreds of years he had lived. Sakura could be going through the same thing! The prospect of her suffering as he did- or worse, only made him curl up on himself more, feeling utterly useless.

"Miss- Miss Sakur_ahhhhh…" _Lost finally broke down into full-blown wails. His crying only increased the frenzied Sorrow and Illness, thus agitating everyone else further. Nightmare tried in vain to calm the three spirits, but they would hear none of it.

Yue narrowed his eyes at the agitated gathering of demons below, ignoring the frenzy that was going on around him. The demons were getting too close for comfort and nobody else seemed to be noticing.

Eriol clenched his fist around his sun staff, not able to take the discord any longer. This was not helping anyone, especially not Sakura! With an unspoken command to Spinel Sun, the beast took a breath and roared as loud as he could, successfully silencing everyone.

Releasing a long sigh, Eriol shook his head and looked up to glare at everyone. "This is not the time to be going to pieces at the first sign of trouble!" he growled fiercely. "The fight hasn't even begun and we've already lost our focus!"

Syaoran's eyes flashed. "But Sakura-!"

"-Is still nearby!" Eriol ground out, cutting off Syaoran viciously. "If you had all just stopped for a second without going to pieces you might have figured out that neither Evil's nor Sakura's aura is within sensing range for any of us, which is impossible since Evil couldn't have possibly have transported that far, especially with Sakura, meaning that he must have erected another barrier around here to hide himself!" He exhaled a violent rush of breath, his mid-night eyes darting around from Syaoran to the others. "If we had just of kept their heads about this, then some of you mighthave remembered that we have a spirit of lost items with us, and he could have easily been ordered to find Sakur-_ARGH-!"_

He was cut off with a scream as Spinel was grabbed by the demons and ripped from the sky.

"Master!" Ruby Moon cried, diving for boy and the sun guardian. Quickly, she swooped in for her master and tore Eriol away from the clutches of the ravaged-looking demon-man that had him by the ankle, and then turned and executed a hard kick to the pillar of tar that had grabbed Spinel, ripping through it with a satisfying scream from the demon. There was no time to feel satisfied though, because the demons moved faster than Ruby could and they surged up to grab her and drag her down.

"Ruby!" Eriol gasped breathlessly. His glasses hung askew off the tip of his nose, so all he could see around him was a blurred mass of black rising in front of him.

A hot blast of energy cut in front of him, incinerating several demons. The black and blue blur of Spinel Sun shot up between Ruby and the demons, issuing several roaring blasts at the creatures to hold them back.

Ruby continued to dart about in the mass futilely, searching for an opening to get her and her Master out. Eriol scrambled for proper holding on Ruby's clothes as he was jarred about on her shoulder, his head banging against her back, her shoulder grinding painfully into his lower abdomen and pelvis. Using one hand to support himself against her back, Eriol brandished is staff at the opposing demons that were attacking Spinel Sun.

"MOVE!" he commanded. As soon as the panther-like guardian was out of the way, Eriol glowed a deep golden light as he summoned an old exorcizing spell he knew, a powerful enchantment that, when released, would serve as a mass purification of the demons. With a howling battle cry, Eriol thrust his staff into the wall of demons. The reaction of immediate; a blinding light erupted from the sun staff and spread like wild fire into the demons, vaporizing them.

For a split second, right before Ruby Moon shot out into the opening that was given to her, Eriol watched as the purifying spell raged down the ranks of demons towards the ground. But, before the magic could even come close to the ground, it was deflected by something unseen. It was at this moment that Ruby jerked upward, her shoulder jamming hard into Eriol's pelvis as she flew up. By the time Eriol could glance back, whatever was laying invisible upon the ground was already covered again by the writhing mass of demons.

"Syaoran, there is a barrier directly below us!" Eriol shouted to the warrior, who was already fending off a drove of demons.

Syaoran fixed his eyes on the writhing demons. "Right below us?!" he yelled over the screaming of demons.

"Yes," Eriol shouted back, jumping from Ruby's shoulder to land on Spinel's back. "Something's down there, I'm sure of it! Sakura could be there!"

Syaoran grunted, slicing a demon away from him. "Alright," he hissed, pivoting in the air to avoid another attack. "Lost! Come here!" he called, his voice rough. "You have to guide me down there to see if Sakura is there!"

The blue ball of light that was darting everywhere to avoid attack paused for only a moment to acknowledge Syaoran and then was forced to loop-to-loop as a particularly ugly looking beast dived for him. Hurtling through the air, the ball unfolded into the spirit Lost and he skidded to a mid-air halt, the compass that hung around his neck clutched tightly in his hands- the needle was nothing but a blur on the face as it spun. The look on his face spoke volumes of the terror he was feeling.

"Can you do it?" Syaoran asked, locking eyes with the spirit. "Can you locate Sakura?"

Lost gulped, glancing down at the spinning compass. "I think so- I need to get closer," he said, staring desperately at the racing needle. His powers were being stretched to the max trying to locate her.

"We got that covered!" Cerberus roared from overhead as he and the three other guardians combined their attacks in one giant flaming ball of power. In its wake, a huge circular hole was opened up from where the demons had been incinerated.

"Get in there now!" Yue ordered to the spirits still fighting futilely with the edges of the horde. "Keep that open for Syaoran and Lost!" Like lightning, each spirit dropped their respective fight and dived for the hole. Syaoran was wholly struck by the vastness of the hole that was created by the guardians.

Sorrow appeared at Syaoran's back. _"Go! Go!" _she cried, shoving him hard. _"We can only keep it open for so long!" _

Illness dived by in a cloud of sickening-dust, grabbing her sister as she fell, and both of them spiralled in for the nearest fight. **"You have to get Miss Sakura back, Syaoran!" **she yelled as she fell.

A serpent's roar was heard from above as Fear dived into the fray, fangs bared, claws extended. His greater size aided him greatly as he swept in and easily took out an entire line of scraggly, bone-like demons. Like a cornered wild animal, he scratched, bit, kicked and clawed at everything that was within attacking distance, keeping the encroaching walls of the demons at bay as best he could. They grabbed at his horns, his fur, and every other part of him they could reach, only to be knocked away by razor sharp ribbons, Seduce sitting backwards on Fear's back to watch Fear's back for attacks.

Sorrow and Illness made an odd pair as they fought; all swinging arms and flailing legs appearing at short intervals through the clouds of sickening-dust and depression-powder that they had released around them. Screeching war cries bellowed from within the clouds and every so often a shrivelled, twitching demon would be thrown out, only to curl up on the ground and become completely comatose. Syaoran and Lost had to cover their faces as they fell through the dust clouds, lest they breathe in the toxic magic.

Nightmare had fallen deeper into the hole than any other spirit, his navy aura hardly visible in the darkness of the pit near the bottom. Upon arriving at the dark depth, he promptly melted into shapeless form and darted about taking out demons. He had to move as fast as he could and twist over on himself countless times to be able to keep his adversaries at bay; there was no time to even think about resuming human form. His stretched his power to the absolute max, drawing on an extra amount from Syaoran to be able to sustain himself as he fought. He barely felt it when the horn of a random demon pierced through him; he just split at the break and slithered away, reforming around the demon and twisting around the beast's neck until it was crushed.

Pain was the only one who didn't seem to be having any trouble with the droves of demons bearing down on him. He dislodged his whip from his side and cracked it in the air once, transforming it into a pair of long, javelin-like swords, which he wielded with wondrous expertise. He spun, pivoted, flipped, and dove among the attacks beasts, spearing them through without a care to his work; he moved as graceful as a swan, silent as a mouse, and as deadly as viper, casting demons down around him with almost disgusting ease.

Syaoran ignored the fry that was going on around him as he fell, enclosing fast on the empty space that _had _to where the barrier was. Both he and Lost had lost their sense of the creatures around them as they fell. The only thing that mattered to them was getting to the unseen barrier that lay just below them.

Seduce caught something out of the corner of her eyes as she watched her master dive and shouted something from Fear's back, but over the cacophony of battle she was mute. Unable to hear her warning, Syaoran kept in his freefall, unaware of the creature that had broken rank and was now falling after him. Seduce screamed another warning, but even as she screamed she knew no one could hear her; she had to take action. Her body burst into scarlet ribbons and stormed after the beast, catching hold of the creature and wrapping around it in a vice grip. She forced it to the ground and struggled with the overpowering demon, reaching as deeply as she could into the beast's mind in search of a command that would subdue it; in the recesses of the creature's mind, it had only but a whisper of a thought to end it there and then, and Seduce jumped it. Without hesitation, she wrenched the thought to the surface and forced the demon die.

Syaoran only caught a glimpse of what the spirit had done and he nodded his thanks when he caught her eye.

'_Thanks Seduce!' _Lost called out to her mentally, thanking his lucky stars at it wasn't him that had to fight such a humungous demon.

Seduce didn't even have time to acknowledge him as Sorrow and Illness swept by and grabbed her, carrying her back up to Fear's back.

"Master! The barrier is just below me!" Nightmare called out, his voice echoing from the navy blue streak that was encircling the entire hole. "Be careful not to touch it directly!"

"Lost, is she there?!" Syaoran demanded.

Lost swooped in and stretched is hands out over the invisible barrier, only knowing where to stop by the way the demons just stopped falling when they hit it. He concentrated as hard as he could, wishing he still had his lantern with him- it would have found Sakura in a heartbeat. At the very edges of his consciousness, his powers alighted on something pink, and by pure instinct he knew what it was. "She in there!" he shouted. "I can sense her now!"

"Good, now stand back!" Syaoran ordered, brandishing an ofuda. "God of Fire, Come Forth!" he commanded, sending a blast of fire at the barrier, only to have it ricochet off it and head for Nightmare. Thankfully, the spirit just stretched himself into a giant loop so that the fire when through him and hit the demons behind him.

"It's too strong, you'll need more power if you want to get in there," Eriol called as he descended through the demon hole. The opening up above was being to be filled in by the mass of demons, slowly forcing the fighting spirits further down into the depths of the hell void.

Syaoran growled. "You offering?"

Eriol held out his staff determinedly. "Do you have to ask?"

In perfect sync, both sorcerers released concentrated stores of their power, directing it to the barrier. It hit with amazing force, shaking the ground and sending sparks flying everywhere. Cerberus watched with narrowed eyes, glaring at the barrier as if resisted. He added his own power to the attack, only to be shortly joined by the other guardians, all of them giving it their all to pierce the invisible barrier. Eternity seemed to pass as they poured themselves into the magic they were expending, already tired from earlier battles, they were not got to hold out for much longer. And then something happened.

There was a flicker in the air, and then another, and soon the entire black mass of the domed barrier came into existence. A wail sounded out from the hordes of demons as they watched their master's barrier begin to degrade under the force of the sorcerers, but they could do nothing as the seven Sakura Spirits continued to hold them back with everything they had.

"Dammit, all they're doing is nicking the surface!" Fear roared as he watched the sorcerers and guardians give it their all. "They're never going to get in that way!"

Nightmare shot by as nothing but a blue streak. "Have faith, Fear!" he yelled. "They'll get through- we just have to keep fighting!"

The Twins of Misery wavered in the air, their magic already put past its max. "**We can't-!" **_"Go on!" _they panted. "**There's way too many demons-!" **_"For the seven of us to fight!" _Even as they said this, the dust and powder that flowed from their hands slowly trickled off, the cloud around them drifting away, leaving them exposed.

"No! We have to keep fighting!" Lost cried, folding into his light-ball form and zipping around Sorrow and Illness to distract the demons from attacking the twins. "Miss Sakura is our Mistress! She and Mr Syaoran gave us our second chances at being spirits again! They freed us from Evil and even forgave us for whatever we did! We have to fight for them or we don't deserve to be called their spirits!"

Seduce panted from her seat, clutching to Fear's banners with the last of her strength. "Lost- is right," she gasped out, waving off a minor demon as it skimmed her head. "The least we could do for them is to continue fighting! Right Pain?" There was no answer.

Glancing toward where Pain's aura was, they saw that Pain was no longer fighting; he was watching the attack on the barrier. There was something hard and calculating in his copper eyes as he watched. Knowing that his voice was far too low to be heard in such conditions, he opted to communicate to the other spirits non-verbally. _'Move them,' _he commanded.

Nightmare halted in the air and quickly resumed humanoid form, staring at Pain incredulously. "What?!"

Pain continued to stare at Syaoran and the others as they panted, still forcing magic at the barrier that was refusing to fall. _'You heard me; move them out of the way. Now.' _ He ordered, bringing his twin javelins together into one long, silver javelin.

"You heard the leader," Fear sighed. "Let's grab'em." And with that, the dragon reached out and took hold of the back of Lost's robe, which Syaoran still wore, with his teeth, and grabbed both Cerberus and Spinel Sun's tails in his claws, wrenching the three of them back violently. Sorrow and Illness gulped and grabbed Eriol by the ankles, hauling him upside down through the air while Nightmare lassoed both Ruby Moon and Yue and dragged them back. As soon as the way was clear, Pain released all the magic that kept him airborne and went into a sharp freefall, heading straight for the barrier, angling his javelin at the glowing hot spot that the sorcerers had been focusing on.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Syaoran roared, struggling against Fear's jaws. "I order you to let me go! Now! Fear! Let me go!" The order was finite and Fear couldn't disobey, but the instant he opened his jaw, Seduce jumped in and wrapped Syaoran up in ribbons, covering his mouth so he couldn't order her to let him go.

Eriol caught Pain's movement and gasped. "Don't do it, Pain! That barrier is pure dark magic! One touch and you're right back to the demon you were- or worse!" he yelled. As expected, he was ignored. "You're going to kill yourself, Pain!" But by then, it was too late.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Within the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura turned her head and spat to the side, wiping her mouth of the blood spattered that spattered there. She panted hard and used her star staff to keep herself standing, all the while glaring daggers at the demon-essence that stood across from her in the hellhole that they were in. The battle was not exactly going in her favour as Evil seemed to outmatch her in every attack Sakura tried to use. The only thing that she could press to her advantage was the fact that Evil refused to land any physical blow on her- opting to attack with powerful magics instead, attacks that wouldn't leave a mark but hurt her all the same.

"I see you're holding up well," Evil taunted, not at all bothered by how Sakura was near unconscious. "As to be expected by such a powerful little creature."

"You're not going to win, Evil," Sakura replied, gathering herself. "I won't let you."

Evil shook his head, brushing away stray locks of auburn hair. "You don't have a choice," he replied.

"Yes, I do," she hissed angrily. "I choose not to let you win, I'm going to fight you till my last breath- and even if I don't beat you, then there is still Syaoran and the others!"

Evil laughed wickedly. "Oh, yes, and I'm sure they pose such a great threat when they can't even break through the barrier." The demon laughed again. "By the time they break through, I'll be already inside your body calling the shots."

Sakura grunted and forced herself to stand straight, pulling out The Dash from within her cloak and summoning the spirit. With the dash's speed surging through her, she rushed Evil, hoping to catch the demon in a head on collision. But, the demon was not to be caught by such tactics and easily moved as fast as Sakura to sidestep her and grab her by the tail end of her cloak.

"That was a sad attempt," Evil mocked, drawing Sakura close. Sakura choked as Evil pulled on her cloak, constricting it around her throat. "And now you're mine."

Sakura gave the barest of smirks. "Sorry to disappoint you, Evil, but I'm not done," she hissed, throwing The Light Card out before her. "Light! Illuminate the darkness and repel Evil!" she cried. At such close range, Light's brilliance was a burning aura on Evil, forcing the creature to retreat.

"Bitch-!" he howled, clutching at his eyes. "How dare you!"

Sakura steadied herself once more, rubbing idly at her raw neck. "There's a lot more where that came from," she responded, brandishing her staff at Evil. "Light, surround that demon! He can't survive in pure light!" Light nodded and flew for Evil, who evaded her the first round, but was knocked back when the spirit came around. On the third try, he was forced to erect a tar-like shield to prevent himself from being enveloped in light.

"Tch! No matter how hard you try, little blossom, your never going to destroy me," Evil hissed, sprouting wings of tar and jumping into the air. "I'm immortal, I can't be destroyed." He moved like oil through the air and ended up behind the Card Mistress, taking her hands and restraining them behind her back. "Look, you little light sprite, if you don't revert back to your card form, your pretty little Mistress here is going to get it!" Evil threatened.

Light paused, looking back and forth between Sakura and Evil.

"Don't do it, Light! I'll be fine! Just attack him!" Sakura cried.

"Do it and I'll break her arms!" Evil countered, twisting Sakura's arms until she cried out just to prove his point.

Light bowed her head in defeat, not wiling to risk her mistress's life. "I'm sorry Sakura," she whispered. Just as she glowed and began to revert back into her Card form, the barrier rang with the force of some great, roaring explosion. All around them, the darkness shifted, giving dim glances of the world beyond the barrier. _'Help is on the way,' _Light whispered before returning to Sakura's side.

Determined to get out of Evil's hold, Sakura steeled herself for her next attack. 'This is going to hurt-!' she murmured to herself and she bent forward as far as she would go, and then lashed backward in an almighty jump, colliding the back of her skull with Evil's face. In shock, the demon released the sorceress, allowing the girl to scramble away. Sakura's vision swam a little from how hard she had to hit Evil, the back of her head hurt and she wouldn't be surprised if it resulted in a concussion; Evil's head was like cement.

Again, from above, the barrier shook with the force of another explosion. Sacra just barely caught a glimpse of Syaoran, Eriol, and the four guardians teaming their powers together to attack the barrier.

Evil cursed. He hadn't expected the back of Sakura's head to be so hard. He took little notice of what was going on beyond the barrier.

To insure that Evil never noticed, Sakura knew she would have to keep distracting the demon. "You're not as strong as you think you are, Evil," she hissed.

"You've hardly begun to see my true strength," Evil replied. "I'm not just a demon, you know."

Sakura circled around the demon, maintaining eye contact so that Evil wouldn't be tempted to look up. "Oh, I know. You're supposed to be an essence too, right? Like Life and Death?"

Evil barked a laughed. "Only stronger," he replied.

Sakura tightened her grip on her staff when her vision faltered somewhat. "Why is it so important to you to have my body?" she asked.

"You are powerful, little girl," Evil replied. "There is a power inside you that you can never dream of harnessing, but if I were to control your body, I would be able to unlock that power spread chaos throughout all the realms." Evil paused long enough to rake his poison green eyes over Sakura's body. "And, besides, the thought of having such fine flesh and blood at my disposal is no foul thought, believe me."

Sakura made a disgusted face. "You'd curse yourself if you took my body!"

Evil threw his arms out to expose his doppelganger body. "Look at me, Sakura!" he hissed. "I'm _made_ of all the sins and curses of the living and dead! I am rage and lust and greed and pride; I am gluttony and jealously and all the damned laziness of your kind. I exist as the very hate that lives in everyone! To curse myself would only make me stronger!"

Sakura drew away in fear for a spilt second. "You- you-!"

Evil settled his sights on the sorceress. "I am worse than the devil, little girl; I'm what hell's made of!"

There was no time to react as Evil charged through the air, bent on a final attack that would completely destroy Sakura's soul. He was a mere heart beat away when the dome of the barrier shattered with a loud bang and something orange fell through. The second that Evil faltered, Pain appeared between him and Sakura, his entire body now a patchwork of his own body mixed with that of his demon-self and parts of him melting away into black tar. Sakura screamed as she watched Pain take the death-dealing blow to the chest, Evil's hand emerging through the other side as if cutting through butter.

"Pain!" Sakura shrieked.

The spirit grunted, glaring straight ahead at Evil. "Just- in time," he hissed, grabbing Evil's arm and dislodging it from his chest. "Get out of here, Sakura," he ordered.

She did not hesitate to comply, scrambling away.

"Bastard creature!" Evil cried, slapping Pain away. He turned to go after Sakura, but found that his way was now blocked by a furious Syaoran and several _very _angry looking spirits.

Evil smirked. "Now this is where it gets interesting," he hissed.


	41. Dance with the Devil

THIS IS **NOT** THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! There is still maybe two more chapters to go, maybe, I think- there could be more, could be less… Oh dammit, I don't really know actually, but at least I know this isn't the last chapter. Be happy for that at least. Enjoy it!

I think I should warm people though, it might get a little graphic at parts, and there will be foul language used, so if anyone is offended by that type of stuff, well, I'm sorry. It's still going to be there, but you can try skimming through it. And, without giving anything away, this is probably the saddest chapter that I have ever written, so bear with me people and prepare yourself for the last battle!

_Please, don't forget to review me in the end! I really do like to hear your thoughts! But don't flame me, I know what happens in the end but don't insult me for it- there will be a happy ending eventually._

Links in a Chain

Chapter 41

Dance with the Devil

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Within the Barrier

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran stood firm before the demon, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his eyes unrelenting in their murderous glare meant for the beast with Sakura's face. He remained silent when Evil glided back a little ways, evaluating the various spirits and sorcerers before him with new interest.

"It's certainly surprising you got through my barrier, you know," Evil commented, not at all fazed at the fact that they had gotten through. "I never expected a pair of humans and their pets to break through-," Evil paused to eye Pain with a mocking expression as the spirit stumbled to Syaoran's right, one clawed hand covering the new hole in his chest and the other clutching his javelin, using it as a crutch. "Feeling the burn, Pain?" he asked tauntingly.

Pain scowled, spitting black blood at Evil's feet, but refused to reply.

"This ends here, Evil," Syaoran stated, his voice loud in the now virtual silence of the hell-void.

Evil laughed. "What? This lovely exchange of banter or your life?" he asked scathingly.

Syaoran growled angrily. "This, demon; this battle! You're not going to win!" he spat.

Again, Evil laughed, this time a far louder laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard; it was horrible enough to make everyone cringe at the noise. "Funny, she told me the same thing- and now look at her," he said, motioning to Sakura- who was being helped to safety by a crying Lost. Her cloak was charred and ripped, as was the rest of her clothes, and although there was hardly a physical mark on her, she shook with the effort it took to walk. Tears flowed freely down her dirt-marred face as Lost took her hands and dragged her behind Syaoran and the others.

"Don't listen to him Miss Sakura, just keep moving. Come on, you can do it, just follow me-." Lost muttered feverishly, tugging his mistress along as quickly as he could.

"Follow you…" she whispered absently, almost trance-like.

Turning only the barest amount to get a look at her, Syaoran felt white-hot anger surge through him at the sight of the poor girl, but then he remembered that Evil would only feed on his anger and he forced his heart to calm. "Bastard," he growled.

Evil shrugged. "Guilty as charged," he replied, a bit of amusement playing in his voice.

"I don't care what you are, Evil; a demon, an essence, or even a God damned pixie- if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill you," Syaoran snarled, venom dripping from every word he spoke.

"Yes, of course, because that plan would work so well on an immortal like me, now wouldn't it?" he taunted, laughing again with cruel amusement. "The last thing you'll be doing is screaming in pain as I rip out your soul and send it to hell."

Sakura stumbled over a divot in the ground, suddenly finding that all the strength she had had when facing Evil was now completely gone. Whatever words were being exchanged between Syaoran and Evil, she heard nothing but a dull buzzing in her ear, her body going completely numb. She was only dimly aware of Lost gripping her hands, guiding her carefully away from the front lines, whispering to her soft words meant to comfort her, but in truth she heard nothing of it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Syaoran avidly, his every movement, every shift in his stance, every flare in his aura, the desperateness with which he displayed every time he risked looking over his shoulder to glance at her. Something of the barest relief filtered into her system knowing that she was safe behind him, but she had a hard time comprehending the relief when she hardly had a sense of herself at the moment. Even as Sakura stared blankly at Syaoran's back, she could still dimly see Evil's hand emerging through Pain's back and could still hear the wet squelch of it being pulled out again. She saw the blood dribbling out- black blood; demon blood. She kept seeing Evil smirking. For some reason, the image just wouldn't leave her.

Reaching for the green headscarf Tomoyo had given him for his costume, Syaoran pulled it off and slid Lost's robe off his shoulders, throwing the items behind him. "Lost, look after Sakura for now," he ordered.

The spirit gulped and nodded quickly. "Yes sir," he replied.

Syaoran nodded once, steeling himself for what was to come. It was his turn to fight Evil. Around him, he felt the spirits steel themselves as well, their auras flaring and reaching out to him- not to draw magic, but to lend him what they could spare. They didn't have a lot left after all the fighting they had down, but Syaoran could feel them sparing no expense giving him their strength. With confident, practised movement, Syaoran got down in a readied stance to attack.

Evil watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. "You couldn't possibly be so stupid as to think you could attack me head on, could you?" he scoffed.

Syaoran certainly did not give Evil a response. Instead, he rushed forward, using the power given to him by his spirits to move faster than he ever had before. He drew his sword and aimed it for where Evil's heart should have been.

Evil recoiled. "You _are_ that stupid," he sighed, readying himself to parry the blow. He never got the chance to though, for something with the force of a freight train hit him from behind, shoving him forward into Syaoran's sword. The blade pierced through the demon with a wet squelch, just as the sharp points of Eriol's sun staff pierced through the front of Evil's chest with a disgustingly loud ripping sound of fake flesh and black tar.

The two sorcerers locked eyes for less than a second before nodding and jumping away from the demon, leaving their weapons embedded within the beast. Simultaneously, they performed a series of ancient hand seals with quick, practised hands, instantly activating the exorcism seals that had been placed on their weapons only seconds prior. Their planned attack had gone off flawlessly.

A horrible screeching filled the barrier as white lightning erupted around Evil, engulfing the creature in a show of ancient, white-hot power. The intensity of the power forced everyone to cover their eyes, the light burning into their eyes even through their eyelids, but they could do nothing to block the horrid screams of Evil as the ancient exorcist acts surged through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; every little bit of him was on fire! Paralysis had struck his body the instant the sealed weapons had entered his body, preventing him from dislodging the seals from his body and ending the spell.

"**YOU FUCKING HUMANS! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!"** Evil roared, throwing everything he had into moving just his arm, even his fingers; nothing moved. "**YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED LIKE THIS!!!!!" **Searing pain knifed through him in waves as his body began to degrade under the force of the spell- his fake flesh cracking and then burning away in placing, the tar that made up his insides boiled in the lightning, evaporating in a hissing black cloud. The stench of sulphur and the rot of the dead filled the barrier.

"**IT ISN'T GOING TO END LIKE THIS! I WON'T LET IT!" **Evil screamed, even as his face began to dissolve. **"I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL FOR THIS!!!!!" **With what remained of his right eye- the left one already completely destroyed, Evil caught sight of his salvation: the gaping hole that had been left in his barrier and the swarming demons that lay just beyond. Unable to summon them verbally, his mouth now utterly melted from his face, and his arms paralyzed to his sides, all Evil could do was glare at the squirming, putrid beings and demand with his one eye that they come down and swarm him.

"Stop them!" Syaoran bellowed, sensing the demons as they poured in through the hole, but staying firm as he maintained the exorcizing spell. Eriol grunted as a signal to Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun to go as well. Across the flashing white fire, the two men kept their eyes averted from Evil and completely locked on each other. Fire as deep as their souls burned brightly in their eyes. Even though they were well past their own reserves of magic they pressed on with the exorcism, not knowing where in the world all the power was coming from but not about to end the one spell that seemed to be doing major damage. It was taking everything Eriol had to stay upright, and Syaoran hand to bite fiercely on the inside of his cheek to keep conscious. They were giving this their all.

"Pain, for once in your life, stay down!" Nightmare ordered when he saw Pain struggling to get up to fight. "There's no way you can still fight in your condition!" Getting no response except a stubborn grunt from Pain, Nightmare darted his gaze to the demons and back before swiftly delivering an open-palmed punch to Pain's abdomen and sending him sprawling back. He gave only the barest of a bow to the orange spirit before jumping into the air. "I'm not sorry I did that, Pain, but I hope you understand- you can't be our leader if you're dead," he yelled over his shoulder.

Sakura blinked when Pain landed hard at her side. She flinched when he groaned. The hole in his chest enabled her to see straight through to the blackening grass on the other side and bile rose in her throat as she stared.

Lost gulped at the sight but continued on with wiping Sakura's face with Syaoran's head scarf to rid her of the dirt. "Please speak to me, Miss Sakura," he pleaded, trying to catch her eye with his again. She continued to stare at Pain with horrified fascination. Lost blinked back tears. "Pain- Pain will be fine- he's been through… not worse, but he can handle himself! He's our leader after all- he's strong! He beat Nightmare! Honest!" Still, she stared. "Oh, please, Miss Sakura, you must snap out of it! We can't do this without you!"

Sakura blinked, turning her eyes upward slowly to glance at Lost only briefly before turning to Syaoran, staring blankly at his back. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

"Yes! Yes, Mr Syaoran! He still needs you! Miss Sakura, he's fighting Evil right now! Him and Mr Eriol are giving it all they got but they still need you!" the poor boy cried, desperately trying to get through to his Mistress. "We all still need you!"

Pain coughed, staring up at the aerial battle taking place above them as the demons fought to get past the spirits. It was a losing battle; he could see that easily. The guardians and spirits alike were too tired from battle earlier; they didn't have enough left to keep this up for long.

"Sakura," the horned spirit whispered hoarsely, his voice barely heard over the howls of demons and the Evil's screams. She stared down at him. "You are being selfish," he stated, earning a horrified gasp from Lost.

"Don't say things like that!" he cried.

Pain pushed himself up and reached for Lost's discarded robe, hooking the cloth on the spike that remained on his left forearm and jerked the cloth up as he jerked his arm down, shredding the robe. "You are being selfish to just sit there and stare," he continued, ripping the green robe into thick strips, which he began to wrap his chest in. He didn't even bother to look up from his work as he spoke. "I may not have had the greatest opportunity to get to know you as the others did, but it is my distinct impression of you that you are not the type of person to just shut down when things get tough. I believe you are a determined woman who sees things through to the end. I have been with Evil far longer than any other spirit, I know him, and you have a quality about yourself that he so desperately lack; you have a strength that he can't hope to possess." He paused long enough to make eye contact with her. "It is my sincerest hope that you do not prove me wrong." With that, he completed bandaging his chest, pushing himself up to stand.

"If it was my impalement that disturbed you so, disregard it now-," he said, looking up again at the aerial battle as the demons broke away from the spirits and dived for Evil. The screaming had grown so loud that Pain's voice was drown out completely, but Sakura was still able to vaguely read his lips. "I sacrificed my wellbeing willingly for you so that you could carry on, I am not ashamed of what I did nor do I regret it. This is a fight that will not be won without casualties, Sakura, and if it is my life that is sacrificed in order for you to live and defeat Evil, then it will be my life I gladly give."

Sakura suddenly felt a strange sort of clarity washing over her and she blinked a couple of times to finally stare up at Pain with clear, wide eyes. She _was _being selfish about this! But she could say nothing to Pain to thank him for his words before he dashed off with a speed one would not expect from such an injured spirit to head the swarm of demons off before they joined with Evil.

Lost bit his bottom lip and wiped away a stray tear that had found its way down Sakura's cheek. "That's the most that Pain has ever said- _ever_," he whispered. "You should listen to him…" he squeaked a little when Sakura began to rise, scrambling to help her up. He caught her eyes before she ran off to help Syaoran, and the only thing he could think to do was give her the sincerest smile he could muster. She returned it with a warm smile of her own. "Any one of us would gladly give anything to make sure you and Mr Syaoran were safe, Miss Sakura. Please remember that," he said softly.

"I will," she whispered back, but couldn't help the sense of foreboding those words gave her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Syaoran fell hard to his knees as his legs gave out. Not even by force of will would his legs support him anymore. 'Dammit, I can't give in now!' he cursed to himself, panting from exhaustion. After all that he had given to the spell, Evil was still standing. Through the blinding light, the creature's silhouette could still be seen, standing awkwardly, thrown this way and that in the spectral winds of magic, but still his screams echoed loudly.

In the back of his mind, Syaoran began to lose himself the struggle, the futility of what he was doing suddenly becoming so obvious. He couldn't remember how long he had been holding the spell, or even why he was doing it anymore, the only thing that kept creeping into his mind was how useless all it seemed now. In the end, Evil was still going to be there, he was still going to exist. What was the point of fighting and enemy that had near unlimited power and indefinite immortality?

Evil could sense Syaoran's will as it began to break. That was the opening he was looking for, the single little loophole that he could grab onto and slither he his way out. With the demons fast approaching, al Evil could do was whisper little thoughts of uselessness and surrender to the warrior to buy him a little more time.

"_What good are you doing?" "**(Yes, yes, what good?)" "**_**No good at all." "**_All you're going to do is fail…" "**(You're only human)" "**_**Humans fail all the time." "**_Give up." "**You can give up, you know." "**No one would blame you." "_**It's okay." "**_(Just give up.)" _**"You're going to die anyways-." **

And without actually realizing it, Syaoran began to drop his arms.

"No! Syaoran, don't!" Sakura cried! "Don't listen to Evil!" She ran as fast as she could to try and stop Syaoran from completely stopping the exorcism. She wasn't fast enough though, she ended up only a step behind Syaoran when the demons converged on Evil with Pain jumping into the fray without a second thought. The resulting pulse wave knocked everyone back.

"Syaoran! What have you done?!" Eriol cried as he watched the once white light darken into pitch black.

Malice now pulsed through the air as a living, breathing entity, taking hold of everyone and drowning them in an ocean of pure hate and evil. From the pulsing magic, Pain strived against the current of dark energy to swim up to the creature that cackled above him. Evil was now in worse shape than him, most of his body had been dissolved, and the parts that had been spared were now blistered and charred, only a tiny part of the doppelganger's face remained. What stretched between the various pieces of the dissolved shell was a smoggy-liquid darkness that was sick and unnatural, dripping and oozing everywhere. It took everything the spirit had to just keep looking at the creature.

With his remaining eye, Evil leered down at Pain. "Come to beg for your existence?" he asked scathingly.

Pain drew up close to the demon and stared in vile distaste, ignoring how his own body was now dissolving at an alarming rate. "No," he replied. He reached up and grabbed the last fragment of Evil's stolen face, using all his remaining strength to wrench it free from the black ooze. Evil screamed and tried to jerk away, but Pain held tight until the piece of shell let go with a sickening rip. "This never looked good on you," he said, pushing away from Evil to fling himself out of the pulsing energy.

The dark mass pulsed angrily in the air, a deafening wail clawing out from the ooze and wreaking havoc with everyone's ears, making blood run from the beast-like spirit's ears. In a shocking display of power, the disgusting, oozing mass of filth shrunk into itself and then exploded outwards in massive rings of dark energy.

As quick as she could, Sakura summoned Shield and flagged everyone down to hide behind it. Eriol ran for all he was worth, ducking only to grab Pain and help drag the spirit to safety. Cerberus and Yue gathered over Sakura and Syaoran to further protect them as Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon grabbed their own Master and tucked him into the safety of their embrace. Fear curled around the Lost and the female spirits, Nightmare morphing into his shapeless form to become another shield over them for further protection.

It felt like forever before the shock waves died down enough for anyone to even dare look up, let alone move.

"_Are we-?" _**"Dead yet?" **The Twins of Misery whined from underneath Fear.

Nightmare slowly reformed himself and knelt down to check everyone to see if they were all right. "No, we're not," he replied quietly. "Is everyone else all right?" As a response, he got a myriad of groans and a series of half-hearted "no's". He glanced over his shoulder to check on Sakura and Syaoran to see how they were holding up. They were looking a little worse for ware.

Something heavy landed just beyond the shield. A collective shudder went through everyone, as the temperature seemed to drop by twenty degrees. The grass below them suddenly began to whither and die. A stench like no other overpowered the area. By pure reflex, Sakura glanced up to see what the thing standing on the other of the shield was, but as soon as she set eyes on it, she had to turn away to vomit.

What stood beyond the glowing shield was far beyond any other horror that the poor soul on had ever seen before. Its lower half was completely melted away, and in its place was an oozing mass of stinking tar and bits of demon appendages reaching out, some of them still moving, grasping at the air. Its torso had retained a somewhat human figure, although the clothes had been lost and the flesh was boiled and charred, living tar seeping out from every pore possible, it's right arm remained mostly intact, but the left one was completely mangled, twisted up and bubbling with a myriad of demon parts. The face was completely gone. From the neck that was now two times too long, there sat only the vague shape of a head- nothing more than an oozing bubble attached to the stretched flesh possessing not even a trace of human features, it was just a blob.

The thing leaned down, and with its right arm grasped the edge of Shield and tossed it away. Sakura could not take her eyes off the creature now.

"_Look what you have done!!!!" _It screamed, Evil's voice emanating from deep within the beast. _"Look at me! You've ruined me!" _

"I- I-!" Sakura stuttered, unable to truly find any words that would convey the wild, horror-filled thoughts that now surged through her mind.

"_At least I still have your body." _Evil growled, reaching down to grab the sorceress around the throat. Sakura was so mesmerized by the demon that she didn't even move to defend herself. _"You'll be mine now, you little bitch. Don't even think about getting away-." _The demon muttered feverishly. Small tendrils of tar began to make their way up over Sakura's flesh and slither into her mouth. It was then that everyone else snapped out of their mesmerized state.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, reaching out to grab her, but missed, hitting Evil and sinking in a little. With an utterly disgusted look on his face, he pulled out and made another dive for Sakura. The poor sorceress screamed as Evil entered her through her mouth and ears and nose, bile working its way up her throat and choking her. She writhed wildly in hopes of getting free, but to no avail; Evil's grip was a vice on her throat.

Eriol pushed himself up, blinking away the haziness from his vision. He was running on below empty for magical power, but he still forced himself up to try and help Sakura and Syaoran. He made a blind grab for the girl, but her kicking was too wild and he ended up getting a kick to the chest. He landed hard on his shoulder on something unusually harder than the ground. Dragging the item out from underneath him, it was revealed to be his blackened and worn staff. Not far away was Syaoran's sword jutting out from the ground like a beacon. He dived for the weapon.

"Help!" she gurgled around the tendrils, coughing and choking. She felt as if she was on fire, but the flames were as black as coal. She could feel the desperation coming off of everyone as they struggled to free her, she even felt it as Cerberus made a pass to bite Evil's arm off and missed just as Yue shot a quiver's worth of arrows at the demon to no effect. Even as her air supply was complete cut off and her world began to darken, she was most aware of when Syaoran's hands enclosed around hers and he desperately spoke to her.

"Sakura, come on, stay with us! Don't let Evil win!" he called, but Sakura's eyes continued to close. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Keep fighting, Sakura! You have to!"

"Miss Sakura, you must not let Evil win!" Seduce called out, her voice cutting through the haze. The sorceress's vision was covered over in crimson red, but Seduce's powers were too drained to be of any real affect. "Miss Sakura, listen to me, don't give up; don't give in! It's all over if you pass out!"

'_But passing out seems so inviting at the moment…' _Sakura thought idly, thinking how easy it would be to slip into unconsciousness and never wake up again.

"_That's right, Sakura, just let it happen, let everything go," _Evil whispered, tightening his hold on her throat.

She found herself falling, deeper and deeper into herself, something huge and powerful filling into the space that her conscious once used. It was so overwhelming, the sensation to hot and tight that she felt like it was going to rip her in half, but she could not move, no scream, or doing anything anymore. The thing that was filling her took root in her heart, like poison-tipped needles digging in and then spreading like wild fire to the rest of her body. Her mind screamed as she died, but her mouth was left mute. She suddenly didn't want what was happening any more.

'_Syaoran! Syaoran, I don't want to become Evil! Syaoran, help me!'_

"Sakura! Sakura! I'm not going to lose you, dammit!" Syaoran howled, taking her shoulders and shaking her. "Wake UP! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!" he roared, each demand growing louder and more forceful.

There was a single second when it felt like something inside Sakura snapped.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, but when she looked down it was not her eyes that everyone saw. _"You're too late," _Evil hissed, smirking from within Sakura's body.

"No!" Syaoran yelled, continuing to shake Sakura's shoulders. "You're not gone, Sakura! You can't be!"

"_Yes, she is!" _

"You're lying, Evil! Sakura wouldn't just give up like that!" Syaoran howled, refusing to let Sakura go.

"You must not let Evil win, Sakura!" Pain gasped, Nightmare and Ruby Moon helping to support him. "You must see this through to the end-!"

'_See it to the end-?'_

Those words… she had to see this to the end. There was something important that had to happen at the end of this that she had to be there to do… A promise that she had made someone… Through the darkness that had taken over her entire being, Sakura suddenly found a single drop of light, a place where Evil had not been able to touch yet.

"_No! No! You can't do that! You're mine!" _Evil hissed, senses the sudden tip in power.

Sakura reached out to the strange, pulsing, warm light and touched it gently. The light erupted to engulf her. It was a blanket of snow and the softest cherry blossom petals along with the first breath of spring and the warmth of a single candle in the darkness. It was more power that Sakura had ever felt before. The power swept through her with the gentlest of touches and suddenly she found that she could move her own body again.

"See this to the end?" she murmured distantly.

"_No, no, no! Sakura, listen to me; end this here and now! Just give in and let me have our body, you're going to lose anyways, why suffer further?" _

"Don't listen to him, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Listen to us! You have to be here to see this to the end!" Eriol yelled. "You have to stay with us!"

Sakura blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze from her eyes. "-The end?" she questioned. Every part of her felt so distant and heavy, it didn't feel like she was real. All she wanted was for all the pain to stop. She just wanted it to end. But, for some reason, the words that were being shouted at her wouldn't let her drift away. Syaoran's face suddenly swam into her vision.

"Yes, the end, Sakura," he whispered to her feverishly, running his hands over her cheeks carefully, ignoring how Evil was continuing to fed himself into Sakura's body. "Remember that promise we made? We were going to wait until this was over to tell each other our feelings- please don't do this to me now, Sakura. Don't leave me! I still have to tell you how I feel."

That light that Sakura had found within her pulsed brighter, it felt warmer, it got bigger with every word that Syaoran spoke. Evil felt it; it burned like no other fire. The more it grew the more that he was forced out of Sakura's body. To his absolute horror, any part of himself that came in contact with the pure light was instantly incinerated.

Sakura continued to hold on to the light for dear life, feeling the absolute power that was coming off of it in waves. Was this the power that Evil had been talking about; that power that she could never harness? It felt so calm in her hands, so gentle and soft and welcoming, like a tiny fluttering bird, or cherry blossoms in the breeze…

"_Sakura, just stop what you're doing! Don't you want this to end!?" _

Sakura's face contorted as she struggled against Evil. "I- I want this to end Evil, but not the way you want it to!" She tightened her grasp on the light, not afraid to break it; she knew what it was. It was obvious to her now. The reason that Evil could not touch it and why it felt so good to her, it wasn't some sort of ultimate power hidden within her, it was her soul.

Concentrating harder than she ever had in her life, Sakura forced herself to move her soul outwards, expanding bigger and bigger until it filled every crevice within her body and destroyed Evil. Evil let go of her with a screech, throwing her body away as it burned just to touch her. As everyone watched in amazement, Sakura's body actually began to glow, a bright, swirling light pink and white light, gently enveloping her, holding her just above the ground.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _Evil demanded, screaming as the light pulsed and burned him. _"You belong to me!"_

Sakura did not answer. Instead, she lifted her hand and pointed it directly at Evil. From her fingertip, a single pinpoint of light formed. Soundlessly, it shot out to hit Evil directly in the chest with enough force to throw the demon back, piercing a hole straight through the creature's chest. As soon as the shot ended, the light sucked back into her with a soft whisper. With a loud gasp, she dropped from the air and landed in a crumpled mess on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Syaoran rushed to her side without hesitating, gathering her up from the ground and holding her tightly against his chest "Sakura? Are you all right? Please, speak to me!" he pleaded, using one hand to wipe away the black smear left on the side of her mouth. "Oh, God, you have no idea how much you scared the hell out me back there!" He held her tighter to himself as she continued to shake uncontrollably, but she remained as silent as a mouse. It felt like forever before she began to calm down enough to stop shaking, even though her small hands were fisted into Syaoran's torn shirt like she was holding onto dear life. As soon as he was sure that she had calmed down enough, Syaoran posed the question that was bothering him the most. "What did you just do back there?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura took in a deep breath, as if she were breathing for the very first time. Her eyes were wide, shock written over every feature of her face. "I- I don't know…" she whispered. The power was still in the air, radiating a soft, beautiful warmth that drove away the fierce frigidness of the night. "I think it was my- my…" she didn't have any words to describe what she really wanted to say. She settled for the one word that came to mind. "My soul…" she whispered.

Evil twisted in agony, screaming and writhing. Black tar poured from him in an unending flow of acidic blood, burning into the ground with a hissing hatred. He tried to fill in the hole, but whatever sort of power Sakura had used to shoot him with had completely charred the inside of him and wouldn't allow the hole to fill in. For one terrifying moment, his consciousness flickered for a second, going back to the oblivion that all essences are, and then back again. _'No! This can't be happening!' _He was starting to break down!

Eriol held his staff and Syaoran's sword close to his body, looking back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran and where Evil lay writhing. In his mind, he was putting two and two together, and what he was coming up only made him frown a little more. He glanced to Yue and Cerberus to see if they understood what had just happened. By the dark looks on their faces, they did. There was only one thing left to do, then…

Eriol took a step towards the two sorcerers, immediately flanked by his two guardians, both with solemn looks on their face. Seconds after, Cerberus and Yue followed suit, their heads bowed, pain evident on their faces. As Cerberus passed his Mistress's fallen staff, he picked it up in his mouth and kept making his way towards her.

Syaoran tried to gently set Sakura on the ground for her to stand up, but her legs buckled underneath.

"I- I can't feel my legs!" she gasped. Syaoran quickly gathered her back up in his arms.

"That's to be expected when you use your soul like that." Eriol stated grimly as he came up to the pair. He looked to be having a lot a trouble making eye contact with the two of them, preferring a non-descript place at their shoulders. "Powerful things, souls are; definitely not things to be trifled with in any sense."

Syaoran paled as he glanced down at Sakura. "So, it's true, she did used her soul…"

Cerberus walked up and set Sakura's staff at Syaoran's feet. "And look at what that little bit she used did to Evil," he said, jerking his head toward the demon. The thing was still struggling to get up.

Slowly, it dawned on Syaoran why the three of them looked so grim as they stood before him and Sakura. "The purity of her soul was able to turn part of Evil back into pure essence didn't it?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Eriol only needed to nod once. "I see… so that's what we have to do…"

"You have to-," Cerberus cut in. "We can find another way, if possible. You don't have to sacrifice-!"

"What other choices do we have, Cerberus?" Yue asked, his voice far darker than normal. "There is no other way."

Syaoran sighed. But, if Sakura and I do this, wouldn't that mean that we would end up…" he trailed off as his hand pressed to Sakura's legs, proving them to have absolutely no life left in them.

Sakura caught on to what Syaoran was saying. She stared between Eriol and Syaoran for a few seconds just to see if one of them would break into a smile and say, "just kidding", but neither of them did. That was it. It had been decided. They knew what had to be done to return Evil to his true essence form. There was no way she could stop her tears as she began to cry, knowing what they had to sacrifice to end this battle.

"I'm so sorry,' Eriol said quietly, laying both his sun staff and Syaoran's sword at the warrior feet. "It's the only way…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Sakura Spirits watched the exchange with worried expressions. Through their connection with Sakura and Syaoran, they could feel the heartbreaking sadness that suddenly hit the two sorcerers. It was overwhelming all their senses. But, still, they had no idea what was being said, and there ore, had no choice but to speculate amongst themselves.

Nightmare shifted Pain a little higher on his shoulder. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" he asked softly, glancing around to his fellow spirits.

"_Don't-," _**"Know-." **Sorrow and Illness tugged at Fear's fur nervously. _"Can you hear?" _**"What they're saying?" **they asked anxiously.

Fear flicked his ears in an attempt to listen in, but he got nothing; they were too far away and speaking far too quietly. "Sorry, they're too far to hear," he growled. "I bet it's bad though- nobody looks that miserable when it's good news."

"Eriol sure doesn't look too happy either- nor do any of the guardians…" Nightmare said absently, watching the small group carefully. "I really wish I could hear what they're saying… their expressions are making me nervous; something bad is going to happen."

"We're in a fight against Evil, Nightmare, of course something bad is going to happen!" Fear snapped at his friend. "Something bad has already happened! A lot of bad things have already happened!"

Nightmare shot Fear a look. "I know that! It's just- I don't know… That look on Syaoran's face, it's like he's signing his own death certificate…"

Seduce rocked herself gently on Fear's back, watching her masters with careful eyes. "What do you think that was?" she asked absently. When everyone looked to her confused, she clarified. "That power Miss Sakura used- I've never sensed anything like it before…"

Sorrow and Illness cocked their heads to the side. **"It was like pure, concentrated Miss Sakura," **Illness said absently. _"It was just like our spirit-power, but BIGGER!" _Sorrow exclaimed. **"Could Miss Sakura-," **_"Be a spirit in disguise?" _**"Or maybe even…" **_"An essence of some sort-?" _

Fear snorted and whacked them on the heads with his tail. "Don't be stupid, she's completely human."

Seduce sighed. "Then, what was it?" she pressed.

Lost squeaked a little, not paying attention to the conversation at all since his eyes were glued to Evil. "Um… guys?" he squeaked, but was ignored.

Nightmare shrugged. "You guess is as good as mine, Seduce," he said.

"Well, I have no guesses, that's why I'm asking," she replied.

"No, really, guys?!" Lost squealed, now waving his arms a little. Evil was now rising from the ground, but everyone else was too intent on the conversation to take notice. Not even Sakura and Syaoran were moving as the bubbling beast pushed itself up.

Pain made a noise in the back of his throat. "Her soul," he whispered out, giving a name to the power they had felt.

"You're joking right?" Fear snorted, before he remembered that Pain didn't joke.

"**Pain doesn't-," **_"Joke around," _the Twins reminded pointlessly.

"Her soul then… that's what she used," Seduce murmured, glancing over her shoulder again to look at her masters.

The rest of them were struck absolutely dumb with the realization that their mistress had been able to call upon the power of her own soul. The group of spirits was quiet long enough to allow for Lost to jump in with his desperate message.

"EVIL'S GETTING UP!!!" he screeched, jumping into the middle of the group waving his arms wildly.

Horrified that they had missed such an important thing, the spirits turned in time to see Evil steadying himself against a tree and stretching out his arm towards their masters for an attack. There was no time to warn the humans for them to run away, they'd never make it to cover and they certainly didn't have enough magic to summon Shield again. If nothing was done though, Evil would unleash an attack that would surely kill them all.

It was a unanimous, split second decision that they all came to at the exact same moment.

Pain swallowed down the black tar that was making its way up his throat. "Run for the blast," he ordered hoarsely. "We have to block it."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was at the very last second that they felt the air charge with a powerful sense of darkness. They only had enough time to look up to see that wave of pure dark magic surging towards them before seven creatures jumped in front of the blast, taking it head on.

Sakura felt herself screaming as she watched in utter horror as her spirits threw themselves into the path Evil's attack- but over the deafening roar the energy wave created, her scream was muted. Evil was cackling somewhere beyond the energy, thinking that he had gotten to the sorcerers. Unable to turn her face away from the sight, Sakura was forced to watch as the seven spirits writhed against the black magic, each of them refusing to budge, using their own bodies as shields to protect their masters. Even as she stood there, she could see that their bodies were starting to break down under the power of Evil's attack.

Syaoran tried to turn away from it, he even tried to cover Sakura's eyes so that she wouldn't have to watch, but not a muscle in his entire body would move.

As the blast slowly tapered away, what was left was hard to look at.

Sakura choked back her the sobs that threatened her as she pushed away from Syaoran and fell to the ground roughly. She pulled herself over to where Lost had fallen. The spirit's once pristine clothes were now almost completely charred away, and what was left had turned as black as sin. His big blue eyes were tearing up unshed tears- it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, despite that though, he was smiling. It was a small, sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"W-why?" she asked tearfully as she drew up to the spirit, reaching out with a shaking hand to touch the boy's face.

Lost's smile grew strained as he tried to form words to answer her. "Because we love you," he whispered.

Syaoran dropped to his knees between where Nightmare and Pain had fallen, looking back and forth between the two male spirits with a great look of shock. Right before his eyes, each of the spirits began to glow brighter with their respective colour. He reached out to Nightmare and grabbed a handful of his smoking striped- bat robe, shaking him a little.

"Go back to your Card form," he ordered quietly, hoping to save them. "You can regain your strength that way- quick, turn back."

Nightmare allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "We can't-," he croaked sadly. "We used everything we had to protect you."

Tears now freely fell from Sakura's eyes, splashing on Lost's face. He didn't mind though. "This can't be happening!" she cried as Lost began to fade right before her eyes. Small bubbles of light-blue light began to float away with bits of his magic, each bubble making Lost fade away a little more. It was the same with each of the spirits.

Sorrow and Illness used each other to prop themselves up. Their hair was no longer in pigtails and their pretty dresses were destroyed. They looked to Sakura and Syaoran with their fading, cloudy eyes as they absently waved their fingers in the yellow and lavender bubbles that floated away from them.

"_Don't be sad," _Sorrow whispered. _"You'll make us cry too-." _But even as she said that, her voice cracked.

"**We'll miss you a lot," **Illness whimpered. **"Lots and lots and lots." **

By now, they were barely glowing outlines against the darkness.

"It was a pleasure severing under you, Miss Sakura, Syaoran- even if it was only for a short while," Seduce sighed. "I am glad that we got to know you."

With some effort, Fear raised his large head enough to nod. "You are the best Masters that any of us could have hoped for," he murmured. Stretching out his neck, he offered Sakura a soft nuzzle to her cheek. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

Pain, of course, said nothing. He caught both Sakura and Syaoran's eyes and nodded to them once before he was completely faded away.

The last few navy blue bubbles swirled around Syaoran before they were completely gone. _"Whatever you plan to do, Syaoran, good luck,"_ Nightmare's voice whispered.

Sakura desperately tried to grab at the light-blue bubbles as they floated away, but the tears that overwhelmed her eyes made it hard to see. "Don't go! Please don't go!" she cried. "You can't leave us, not like this!"

"_You're safe, Miss Sakura, that's all that matters to us," _Lost's voice whispered in her ear before he too was gone. They were all gone.

Lost's golden circlet, Nightmare's burnt striped-bat robe, the flowers from Sorrow and Illness's hair, the golden rope from Seduce's obi, Fear's banners, Pain's whip; that's all that remained of them.

Evil watched the proceedings with undisguised delight, enjoying every pained moment that passed over the sorcerers' faces. It was far better this way, he thought. Now he could enjoy torturing the humans a little longer as they stewed over their precious spirits' deaths. He couldn't have planned anything better than this!

"That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do!" Evil taunted. "Risking their lives for you- ha! And all you're doing is sitting there crying! I might as well finish you off right here and now!"

Syaoran clenched his fists tightly, turning to Sakura with burning eyes. She returned his hot stare with a curt nod. They were not going to let their spirits' sacrifice be in vain, they were going to send Evil back into oblivion- even if it was the last thing they did.

Syaoran scooped Sakura up off the ground and supported her against his shoulder. "You ready for this?" he asked firmly. She nodded, her eyes burning a hot emerald. They took hold of their magical items and combined them without hesitation. They focused their gaze on Evil, concentrating everything they had into the new staff they held out before them. Around them, the air erupted in a great storm of swirling light; green and pink and white light that lashed about in powerful spectral winds, a vortex of power and light. Both of them were calling to their souls for power.

A single glace to each other, both Yue and Cerberus knew what they must do. They glowed briefly before allowing their bodies to be absorbed into the glowing staff, their power being added to their masters'.

Eriol shielded his eyes from the intensity of the swirling light. Never had he ever imagined their power could grow to such extreme heights. Quickly, he dived for his staff and ran to plant it before the tip of the spear of Sakura and Syaoran's staff.

"Focus your power through this!" he yelled. "There should be enough power left in it to be able to concentrate the blast!" As soon as he received a nod of understanding, Eriol ran for cover, quickly followed by his two guardians.

Evil shifted as he watched the light show, unsure what to make of it. It frightened him how absolutely pure the power felt. Even the wind burned him as it passed over him. He knew he couldn't be destroyed, but all the same, this was the first time in all his existence that he felt a pang of fear shoot through him.

"You've destroyed our town, killed our friends, ruined our lives; this is where it ends Evil! We're not letting you get away with this any longer!" Syaoran snarled, his grip on the staff tightening.

Evil abandoned every unsure thought that crossed him, settling into a taunting defensive position. "Let's see you try," he mocked, sending out a second wave of black magic.

The sorcerers glowed white hot before they let go of all the energy that was surrounding them, forcing the gigantic wave of white light through Eriol's sun staff. The artefact golden bright, sun-hot gold before releasing Sakura and Syaoran's power in a single, sizzling beam of power and light. The two powers of darkness and light collided with an almighty crack that shook the earth. Shock waves sent Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon spiralling back through the air.

The two powers fought against each other for dominance, darkness gaining a little on light only to be shoved back by light a little more. The air was practically screaming with the amount of power that was searing through it. The tug-of-war between good and evil ended it a bright flash as Sakura and Syaoran's souls managed to pierce through the darkness, and like a shot of lightning, connected with Evil in a blinding display of light and explosions.

The instant that Evil was hit by their attack, the change in the air was felt immediately. The concentration of darkness in the area lessened by just a fraction, and slowly continued to do so as Evil continued to dissolve in the stream of pure magic. But, it was happening too slowly.

First it was Syaoran's left leg that lost feeling as he forced his soul from his own body to power to attack, then shortly after it was his right. The only thing that was keeping the two humans standing was the extreme winds that were swirling around them. Sakura quickly began to lose feeling in her right arm. She tightened her grip on the staff to try and compensate.

Evil fought desperately against the magic. He tried to move out of the way, but it held him fast. He tried to summon magic against it, but for some reason his powers seemed nullified. He couldn't even scream from within the white light. All that there was left to do was twist and turn and watch himself slowly disappear. As the attack persevered, the light began to form a cocoon around the demon, pulsing and humming, growing smaller and smaller by the second.

"Just a little more… come on, just a little more-!" Syaoran ground out through clenched teeth. He could sense the end was near. The cocoon of light was now no bigger than a fist, and then grew smaller, into a droplet of water.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she watched the beam of light waver over the droplet of light before what was left of Evil finally blinked out of existence. The remaining power they had left raced through the empty air and kept ravaging through the trees before it tapered off into nothingness.

The air felt calm now.

They had done it. They had completely purified the Clow Card that Evil had attached himself to and finally forced Evil back into the state he was supposed to be in! It meant that everything was over now!

Everything.

The entire clearing was covered over in thick, white smoke that smelled strangely of sweet cherry blossoms. Because of the smoke, the two sorcerers completely missed the fluttering movement of a single, blank Clow Card floating their was and settling at their feet. They didn't get to see the humungous crater they had created with their power- if was big enough to be called a large pond or lake if it filled in. They didn't even see Cerberus and Yue sluggishly form right in front of them from the smoking staff that had dropped from their hands.

The only thing they truly saw was each other's eyes glowing brightly in the first banners of dawn-light as the sun hit the horizon. They only enough time to share a single kiss, one that they poured all their hearts into even though they could no longer feel their bodies.

Slowly, the smoke began to clear.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the Outskirts of Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The sense of what happened was instant.

Every single person froze as they felt the change in the air, a settling of some sort. It was over.

Tomoyo sucked in a gasping sob, her heart suddenly sinking. The air felt too empty now. "No…" she breathed, shaking her head desperately. "You can't be- you can't-!"

Fujitaka and Toya froze as they lifted a scrap of debris off of a man. The feeling was undisputable.

"My little girl…"

"Dammit, Syaoran! You were supposed to protect her!"

Yelan stilled in her work as she treated the wounded, stopping as she erased their memories as well. Her heart skipped a beat. It was more than just her mother's intuition that was telling her something was wrong. Everyone else gathered could feel it. The battle was over, but something precious had been lost.

"Quickly, everyone! Into the trucks! Now!" Yelan ordered, running as fast as she could for the lead hummer. Tomoyo though nothing of it as she jumped into the passenger side, her mundane friends clambering into the back, each one stricken with an expression of utmost anxiousness. Toya and Fujitaka jumped into the nearest truck to them.

No one was going to say what they felt.

The hummers roared to life like monsters as the keys turned in the ignitions. The world became a frantic blur as they shot off, swerving this way and that through the destroyed streets to try and avoid the debris while still going as fast as they could. They skidded on demonic remains and flew through the air when they went off a part of the street angled up like a ramp. Tomoyo shouted quick directions to Yelan from the passenger side, pointing wildly the right way to go while the head on the Li Clan swerved and jerked the wheel to the direction, the gas petal flat to the floor under her foot.

On each side of the hummers, two blurs shot by, each going at least three times the speed that the vehicles were going. A pound through the air like a sonic boom followed them, along with rapid streaks of silver and gold. They had been watching the entire time from the reflecting pool. They had seen everything happen from within the glowing depths of the magical water. They had sensed the end the instant it happened. But, still, they left the relative safety of the Looking Room to gaze upon the end result with their own eyes.

The chains that stormed by hooked under the hummers and lifted them up. Suddenly, the humans found themselves breaking the sound barrier right along with Life and Death.

On the horizon, the sun continued to rise, watching the proceedings with one great, opening eye.

The smoke was nearly all cleared when Life and Death came to a screaming halt at the clearing's edge, the hummers they had dragged coming to a much rougher, far more abrupt halt. Hitting the dashboard did not deter Tomoyo in the least thought. She flung herself out the door and scrambled along the broken, craggy ground towards the one moving shape she could make out.

"Eriol!" She cried out, tears streaming from her eyes.

The sorcerer darted his gaze up to meet hers in surprise, watching as she flung herself at his chest.

"You're alive!" she cried, holding him tight.

Eriol cringed at the exclamation. "Yeah…" he breathed quietly. His eyes slowly moved to the last place that the smoke had yet to clear from. Gradually, two bodies formed through the haze, both unmoving.

Life collapsed onto her knees into the dirt, pounding at the ground with her fists. An anguished scream ripped from her throat.

Yelan closed her eyes, turning her head away from the sight. "My son…" she murmured, almost silent.

Toya fell from the truck he was in, scrambling to see his sister, but even as he did he knew what he would see. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he cursed to himself. Fujitaka's hand on his shoulder squeezed painfully tight as it really sunk into the father what had truly happened to his only daughter.

Life flickered, Miaka standing there, and then Life again. They were at the end of their power, and still they had failed to see true love at its purest.

In the hysteria of the moment, she grabbed Death and dragged herself up to meet his eyes. "Bring them back!" she screamed, shaking him weakly. "Bring them back, now! Or I swear Death- I swear-!"

Death stared down at her grimly, prying her hands off of him. "Stop it, Life. You're not doing them any good by acting like this." He ordered firmly. "We must all face the truth; Sakura and Syaoran sacrificed themselves to defeat Evil."

The silence that befell the dawn was deafening. Death sighed before he delivered the last line, knowing that it would ultimately confirm everyone's worse fears.

"They are gone now."


	42. Beyond Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, I do not own the song "I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts", and I most certainly do not own heaven. Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought differently.

I realize that I gave you all quite a shock with the last chapter, so I bet you all are revving to find out what happens. Well, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 42

Beyond Eternity

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"S-Syaoran, where are we?" Sakura whispered in awe. Wherever they were, her voice was picked up and echoed around hauntingly. Her eyes were wide as they stared about at her impossible surroundings.

With sharp, wary eyes, Syaoran glared at his surroundings, trying to determine exactly what the hell was going on. The last either of them really remembered was the spirits jumping in front of Evil's attack to protect them, and they- they faded out… Whatever happened after that consisted of very vague memories of hazy impressions; a wave of black magic, a huge surge of power, a draining sensation running through them, and everything around them starting to fade little by little; nothing more after that. And then suddenly they found themselves in this strange place. For all Syaoran knew, this could just be another one of Evil's attacks or something diabolical like that.

As a precaution, the warrior backed up a little, inching his way closer to the sorceress to protect her better. He only vaguely realized that his body didn't hurt anymore when he moved. He was so preoccupied with trying to figure out where the hell he was that he completely missed the fact that he was no longer exhausted from magical depletion.

"Sakura, stay close to me, all right? This could be Evil's doing," he warned in a low voice. Sakura swallowed hard and nodded, taking a step closer to him. Syaoran continued to scan the area.

As far as the eye could see, it was a sea of lazily swirling mist-like clouds. They moved without any particular breeze, and without any certain direction, simply flowing along so calmly that it made your own heart feel like it wanting to slow down to their pace. The mist-like substance was the purest white that either human had ever seen, a purity to the colour that no other human being could comprehend without seeing it; without imperfection, or shading, or even any grey whatsoever. They were simply a white that put all of earth's clouds and snow to utter shame.

Although Sakura had no idea where she or Syaoran could have been, she did have the strange feeling that Evil didn't have a hand in this. In fact, _evil _felt nonexistent in this place.

Sakura reached out into the gentle currents of the clouds and whirled her hand through it, watching with delight as the clouds followed the path of her hand, slowly ringing around and round until it became completely hypnotizing to watch. She sighed wistfully and withdrew her hand from its path, some of the cloud following her hand away. They felt exactly as they looked, soft and gentle and… _white._ They even held a warmth to them, warm to the touch but also they made her feel warm on the inside, like the most loving embrace anyone had ever given her, or kind words spoken softly from the heart just for her to hear. The feel of the clouds made her heart flutter.

She glanced over at Syaoran again and saw him still trying to glare through the infinite stretch of swirling whiteness. He looked so tense. Unlike him, Sakura couldn't bring herself to be tense in this place; for all she knew, it could have been a trap, but there was just something so _heavenly_ about where she was that made her so calm and relaxed. It did not matter that she knew not of where this was or how she got there or even why- not even the fact that her memory went hazy and she remembered nothing after her Sakura Spirits disappearing bothered her. This was not a place for negative emotions.

Absently, she looked down to try and see what the ground looked like, but the haze of white clouds obscured it. Surprisingly, when she looked down, Sakura realized that the costume Tomoyo had made for her was now gone, as were all the bleeding cuts and bruises she had accumulated from fighting Evil. Her skin was now perfectly smooth and pale, without a single mark or drop of blood, and she was now clothed in a simple white sheath of cotton. Curious, but not afraid, she lifted a hand to touch the cloth, curling her fist into it, pressing to her chest. It was softer than she ever could have imagined. Glancing over at Syaoran revealed that he too had had a change of clothes and was now sporting a similar garb of soft, white cotton.

Absently, Sakura pressed her hand closer to her chest, enjoying the feel of her new garment, and then froze completely. Her skin was warm enough, and the cloth was wonderfully smooth against her skin- nothing was amiss there; it was the total lack of a beating rhythm against her hand that sent a terrifying chill through her.

An electric thought passed through her mind, alerting her to exactly where she and Syaoran could be…

"Syaoran-?" Sakura squeaked, turning to him once more, her hand still firmly clenched to her chest.

Syaoran tensed as he finally caught something more than just the lazy pattern of clouds through the air. It was a bobbing of some sort coming through the haze, heading directly for them. He hissed warily and grabbed for Sakura's arm.

"Duck," he ordered. "Something's coming!"

There wasn't a choice in the matter anyways; she was dragged to the ground before she could even protest. As she was pressed to the ground to hide in the thick mists, Sakura vaguely realized that the ground wasn't ground at all, but made of wondrously solid clouds. She pushed the thought from her head in favour of telling Syaoran her frightful discovery.

"Syaoran, there something you should kno-!" Sakura began, desperate to tell him of her discovery. Even as she spoke she realized another fact that she should have noticed right away; she wasn't breathing. It seemed so simple, but she hadn't noticed the fact until now when she was hyper-aware of everything.

"Shh-!" Syaoran hushed her, ducking them both down further.

Whatever was coming was getting close fast! And whatever it was, it sounded like it was… singing?

_"Oooooh! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Deedlely-deet! There they are all standing in a rooooow! Big Ones! Small ones! Some as big as you head-!"_

Soon, a flash of colour came through the white haze; a bright banner of waving flaxen hair being swung about as a person jumped around in the mist, singing. The singer was close enough now to be identified as female- and the voice was bizarrely familiar.

"_Give'em a twist! A flick of the wrist! That was the doctor said! Oooooooh-!" _

Syaoran tensed to either attack of defend against the intruder, but stopped dead when he got a good look at what was coming through the clouds.

A tanned hand came through waving exuberantly to clear the way, and then two long, tanned legs came through, dancing on a pair of bare feet, only to come to a sudden halt before the two sorcerers. The song abruptly ended. A bright, curious face bent to their level, tanned and grinning, with two sparkling grey eyes peering out from under a long mane of flaxen blond hair. The face was shoved close to theirs, giving Syaoran and Sakura the pleasure of having a shocking close-up of the would-be stranger. One look at the two teens on the ground and the girl reared back with a peel of laughter, throwing her familiar face into the air and letting her mane of hair fly back.

"What do you two think you're doing hiding in the clouds like a pair of no-good imps?" she asked, laughing so loudly that her voice carried over the clouds and seemed to echo out forever. Before either teen could answer, the girl reached down and took their hands, hauling them up and grinning even wider. "You can't be crouching down there forever you know- come on! Come on! I'm gonna take you to where you're _supposed _to be!"

When they resisted her dragging, she laughed again, taking their hesitance as nervousness- not the shock and slight confusion that they were actually feeling.

"Ah, hey, don't be like that! There's nothing to be afraid of here, nothing can hurt you here!" she laughed, giving a good pull on their arms to make them move.

Sakura started forward, snapping out of her shock-induced stupor. "Mi-Miaka, don't you recognize us?" she asked. "It's Sakura and Syaoran…?"

"Miaka" paused to eye the two teens she had just found. "Sa-ku-ra and Syao-ran…?" "Miaka" repeated, letting the names sink in. After a second, another grin split her face. "Nope, never seen you before in my afterlife!" she chirped, taking their wrists and bounding off into the clouds, only to drag them along behind her.

"Hey! Hey! Look what I found!" she called out into the clouds in a singsong voice. "I found two kids hiding! You gotta see this! They were hiding right in the clouds! Poor things looked scared outta their wits!"

Nearby, the clouds coalesced into the form of another person, this one tall and lean. When the image got clearer, it was revealed to be a male with a sinfully dark complexion and liquid brown eyes. "I hope you didn't frighten them," he sighed in a voice that was both deep and shockingly familiar. "You tend to come on a little strongly."

"Nuh-uh! I do not!" she protested. "I found these two just squatting over there- I think they're lost or something! I'm taking them to the gate right away so they don't get lost again! Can't have everyone hanging around in limbo like us- it get too crowded around here!"

The man sighed, eyeing the two teens with a slight look of curiosity. "Just don't get too close to the gate, all right? You know we are not allowed near it," he said.

"I know, I know!" the girl replied, rolling her eyes. "After an eternity up here, you don't think I already know that?"

"Just making sure," he replied. "Your memory is not the most reliable."

The girl growled grouchily in response.

"Dren?" Syaoran questioned warily, eyeing the past-version of Dren with guarded eyes. "Is that you?"

The man looked over at Syaoran curiously, but shook his head. "No, I am sorry but you must be mistaken," he replied politely. "That is not my name."

"Ah, they did that to me to, called me some name or other- they're a little weird like that," the girl twittered. "But the girl's kind of cute, you know, so I don't mind."

Syaoran growled, narrowing his eyes at the pair. "Who are you two, then?" he growled warily, trying to tug his wrist free from the female's grasp.

The girl blinked and looked over at her male companion and he shrugged.

"We do not have names, sir," he replied. "They were taken away a very long time ago."

Sakura tensed a little, a stray thought floating into her head as she watched the two familiar creatures in front of her. They were exactly as they had been portrayed in the reflecting pool, right down to the very detail of their hair and skin. These two people were not the "Miaka" and "Dren" that she and Syaoran had gotten to know, but were the "Mehiya" and "De'rahn" from a time long ago…

"Taken away?" Syaoran asked, arching an eyebrow at them. There was still no reason for him to trust anything or anyone in this place.

"Dren" stared back at Syaoran without much care, just curious as to why these two teens seemed familiar. "Yes. Time is not so much a factor here, but I would judge that they were taken away a couple hundred years ago- I do not know why, or by whom; it simply was one moment we had our names, and the next they were gone. Neither of us can remember them."

Syaoran backed down a little. "I see…"

'_That's because the time-space witch took them in exchange for Clow Reed's life,' _Sakura thought. But they wouldn't know that if they were as detached from Miaka and Dren as they seemed to be. Sakura continued to puzzle over the pair as Syaoran continued to hold a sparse conversation with "Dren" of the past. They had the face, the voice, the movements, and, so far, all the quirks of the originals- the only difference was that they held the original human colours that Miaka and Dren had possessed before they had been taken away the night they became immortals…

When the light bulb went off in Sakura's head, it nearly blinded her inner eye. Suddenly it was ridiculously clear to her as to exactly whom- or _what_, these two creatures were; they weren't human at all, despite their looks, they were actually the embodiment Miaka and Dren's _hearts_.

Sakura tugged on Syaoran's new white robe and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Syaoran- I think- I think their supposed to be-!"

"Come on! Come on! You can tell him later!" Miaka's heart laughed, grabbing them again and jerking them forward. "I'll take you to the gate now! There's nothing to be afraid of! Trust me! You're gonna love it! I've heard that it's the best thing you're ever going to see!"

Syaoran dug his heels in, jerking back against Miaka. "Wait a damn minute! What gate?! Where the hell are you taking us?!" Syaoran demanded, trying to resist being dragged around by the stranger. "Where in the world are you taking us!?"

Miaka stopped her tugging to laugh again, and even Dren offered a brief ghost of a smile in amusement.

"Hello! You're not _in_ the "world" anymore, dummy!" Miaka exclaimed, quoting the word "world" with her fingers. "You're in limbo right now, and I'm taking you to the gates of heaven! You're dead, after all; heaven is where you're _supposed _to go!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda Park; Ground Zero

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"They- they can't be gone-!" Life whimpered, weakly sliding down Death's front until she crumpled on the ground before him. "They were supposed to- to live… this wasn't supposed to happen…"

Tomoyo shoved away from Eriol and ran for her best friend's body, skidding to a halt before she fell over the edge of the smoking crater that Sakura and Syaoran now laid on the edge of. With trembling hands, she reached out and gently touched Sakura's face. It was caked up with dirt and dust from the fight, and she was bruised in places, but the worst part was the coldness that had set into her once warm flesh. It was the coldness that made Tomoyo's heart bleed.

She drew Sakura's head into her lap, cradling her as close as she dared. The sorceress's eyes were closed and her head fell limply to the side. A pained sob left Tomoyo as she stared down at her best friend. "No," she whined, tears stinging her eyes and overflowing down her cheeks. "Sakura, you can't be-! There's so much you still have to do- you still had to had to tell Syaoran you loved him-! Sakura, wake up!"

But, as expected, Sakura did not stir.

Cerberus and Yue crumbled weakly at the Masters' sides, their own bodies now degrading without the magical support of their masters feeding them. Yue's face was hardened into an expression that looked almost angry with himself, but his eyes were brighter than usual, revealing the real tears he was struggling to hold at bay. Cerberus had so such quarrels with letting loose his anguish. Great rivers of salty water flowed from his eyes, soaking his dirtied fur as his entire body was racked with heart wrenching sobs. Gently, the sun guardian reached out and nudged his mistress with his muzzle.

"You did it, Sakura," he whispered quietly. "You sent Evil back- I wish you could see it… You did good." He turned to Syaoran's body and nudged the boy gently. "You did good, too, kid. I just wish it didn't have to end up like this…"

Tomoyo offered a very weak smile to the sun guardian and reached out a hand to run long his soft face. She had no words to say to the beast at the moment, only able to convey what she felt through her tear-flooded eyes and gentle stroke to his face.

Toya and Fujitaka stumbled through the debris to get to their daughter as Yelan made her way to her son. They gathered around their loved ones, picking the fallen warrior off of the ground and gently holding him in a mother's hug, and taking the sorceress from her friend and wrapping her tight in the arms of her father and brother. There were no words to describe what was going through their minds. There are no words to describe a parent's anguish at loosing a child; the feeling is just too deep and painful to actually put into words. You are not the one dead, but piece of you dies anyways.

Real tears flowed from everyone's eyes, unbidden, not bothered to be wiped away or held back. Whispers on the breeze of how much Sakura and Syaoran were loved filled the air; wishes for them to come back, that they shouldn't have gone in the first place, that they were loved very much repeated and overlapped over everyone's voice. A mother's kisses were laid across her son's forehead with the silent wish that she had been more kind and loving to him when she had had the time with him. Shuddering hugs from a father and son encompassed the girl that was both a daughter and sister. Each wishing they had protected her better, or spent more time with her.

Every other human stood back, wanting to go see their fallen friend or family member, but something unspoken held them back. The only thing they could do was watch with either a strange numbness of disbelief settling heavily in them or an overwhelming feeling of loss weighing down in their hearts. Some bowed their heads as a sign of respect to the fallen and others prayed silent prayers for the souls of the deceased to rest in peace knowing that they saved everyone.

But the essences that stood present could none of that, no matter how much they wished to or tried. Without hearts to feel with, Life and Death were only able to feel the shallowest feelings of loss, but even that was choking them out. Life continued to dry sob at Death's feet, clutching onto his pants desperately for something to hold on to. Death could do nothing but stare, stare with pale white eyes full of regret while soothingly running his hand over Life's hair. They had been around life and death all of their existence, but this was truly the first time that any human's death had stirred so deeply within them. They wished with all the powers they had left that they could do something- _anything _to bring back Sakura and Syaoran.

Eriol clenched his fists weakly, glaring at the two dying immortals that stood back from the scene. Their fault- _it was their damn fault! _And they could do nothing to fix it! He glared openly at them, not caring who noticed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the two faded into oblivion, taking all life and death with them- throwing everything into hell. It wouldn't be long at all now- neither immortal was capable of keeping their forms separate from Miaka or Dren's anymore- the two humans were completely visible from within the images of Life and Death. Their magic was dwindling to its end dregs, mere wisps of the near endless power they once held. Already the world was turning grey around them, the sky slowly losing its colour and Eriol's chest began to grow tight with a painful inability to breath.

It wouldn't be long now…

Drawing his gaze away from the two, his mid-night eyes landed on the blank-faced Clow Card that laid discarded on the ground. It laid there with false innocence, trampled under everyone, completely forgotten in the moment, just staring up at the greying sky like it had done nothing wrong.. Another surge of anger rose within the sorcerer as he focused on the card, jerking out his hand and summoning the damned thing to him with a vicious motion. The card jumped up from the ground and shot through the air, hitting Eriol's hand with a sharp snap. He turned it around to see its face and growled at the utterly black face that stared back at him. There was no name on it, nor was there any other identifying mark on it to give way to any type of spirit that could have been held within, but the black face instantly told Eriol that a single drop of Evil must have remained attached. Some of the damned demon must have been able to remain behind.

There was no way in hell he was going to let it stay that way! Not after all Sakura and Syaoran had to give up just to send Evil back!

Yue raised his head slightly to see whatever Eriol was planning to do with the card. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon noticed as well and headed for the master, limping along the way on shaking, battered legs. Their wings dragged behind and their hair and fur was mussed and matted to them, but they hardly took the time to notice. They stumbled towards their master's summons as his almost completely drained magic flared angrily.

It was so silent in those moments, that everyone present could hear Eriol when he began muttering.

"There's no way I'm going to let you exist here any longer, not after the hell you put us all through," he hissed to the small card clutched in his hands. The words were hard to get out now, the constriction in his chest was getting worse. "Even after all we did- even after Sakura and Syaoran gave their souls to purify you, you still won! You're still here! Is that what you want to hear, you damn demon?! Is that it?! They're dead, thanks to you! They're dead!! And you're still here, in your damned little Card!" Tears were beginning to cloud his eyes. "Clow Reed never should have let you be created! He should have destroyed you when he had the chance! Dammit! It cost Sakura and Syaoran their souls- and still you get to exist when they're dead over there-!"

"M-Master-!" Ruby Moon gasped breathlessly, reaching out towards Eriol. He was getting a little out of hand now, but even as she reached for him, her hand was slapped away angrily.

"I'm not going to let him keep taunting us," the sorcerer hissed, a mad glint coming into his eyes. "There's not a lot of time left, but I swear, even if it takes my last breath to kill him, I'll do it! I'll rip his card in half so he dies right along with us!" The blank-faced card hung precariously between his fingers as he prepared to shred the demon-baring card down the middle.

The motion was too quick for anyone to have truly seen it. One moment, the card was whole, and the next, it hung in two separate, flimsy pieces from each of Eriol' hands. A shocked look passed over Eriol face at how easy it had been to destroy the card. He had been expected it to take a little more effort to destroy, but the Clow Card had been as easy to rip as paper.

The amazement was quickly swept off his face, though, when a whirlwind whipped up from the ground with frightening speed. The air reeled around the sorcerer, throwing debris and dust at him, easily knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground. The two card pieces he held in his hands ripped away from him and shot into the air, and a loud whistling noise followed after them. They glowed brightly in the air, the whistling noise becoming a scream, and then the pieces exploded in a great cascade of colours and a furious roar that shook the sky and earth. The greying sky was illuminated in a rainbow of colours. It was light the northern lights for the day; swirls of colour- every colour- writhed through the sky with a life of their own. Against the almost completely dead-grey sky, the intensity of the magical explosion was enough to make everyone's eyes water. Whistling began again as bright offshoots of magic shot away like shooting stars into the horizon.

There was a split second when the air became so light and fresh with the complete return of Evil that it actually hurt the lungs to breathe in the sweet oxygen. Eriol laid sprawled on the ground, completely in awe of the magical wind and explosions that he had brought forth with the destruction of Evil's card. Droplets of sparkling, multi-coloured magic rained down from the fading bright clouds of magic, creating a pinging, chime sound when they hit the ground. Colour crept back into the things the rain touched- not all the colour, but enough. The air lost its hollow feeling, only to be filled with the wondrous sound of thousands of chimes pinging around them, all in perfect harmony with the others. The instant that they hit Life and Death, the excess magic was desperately absorbed. Extraordinarily, their bodies solidified somewhat- not by much in any amount, but now at least Miaka and Dren couldn't be seen completely through them.

Ruby jumped when she finally dropped her gaze from the sky to see that something new had formed on the ground. It was a spirit of some sort, humanoid at least, but lacking any clothes whatsoever. It laid crumpled like an abandoned doll of the ground, no identifying features to tell if it was male or female, just pale skin, black hair, and a small ashen horn protruding from it's forehead- it's grey eyes simply stared blankly ahead, unblinking. Surely, it was a strange creature, but the most shocking feature was the seven circular holes that were pierced through its chest, allowing an unhindered view to whatever was behind it. They weren't bleeding wounds or even scarred over, the holes were just there, like they were simply a part of spirit.

Drawn from the light show, Cerberus's eyes dropped to the unmoving creature on the ground. "What the hell is that thing supposed to be?" he growled in a low voice. His eyes narrowed on the creature, angered that it had caused such a scene when everyone was already in such a fragile state.

"A spirit," Death stated in a hoarse voice. His pale eyes watched the unmoving spirit with faint interest.

Ruby nudged it reluctantly with her foot. "What's wrong with it?" she asked. "Is it dead?"

"No. It doesn't have a soul, that's all" Death replied, lurching forward with a bit of effort. He grunted as his now heavily rusted and tarnished chains dragging behind him, screeching in protest. He got closer and fell to the ground at the androgynous creature's side, turning the creature on to it's back. "It's what a Clow Card is before an element is given and a proper body is made; just a soulless shell. Without Evil giving life to the card, this husk is all that's left."

Eriol glared at the soulless doll as if it were a vile creature. He reached over and grabbed a handful of its hair, standing up and dragging it up with him. The spirit didn't protest of course, or even move for that matter. It continued to stare blankly at nothing and Eriol continued to glare at it.

"Then there is no reason to keep it here," he said. There was a flash of magic and it was gone. "Good riddance."

Spinel stared at the air where the spirit had been. "Master, what did you-?"

"I sent it to the Looking Room," Eriol replied sharply. He glanced at Death and judged that the effects of the extra magic were starting to wear off now, things were beginning to fade again. "Life and Death are going to fade soon- I didn't want that thing to be the last thing I saw before they did."

It was only a matter of time before all life and death ceased to exist and everything would be thrown into a state of eternal torture.

Fujitaka and Toya turned away from the scene, going back to mourn over their lost loved one. Yelan did the same, allowing herself to let go of her title as head of the Li Clan to be able to cry as a mother would over the death of her son, wrapping her arms around him and hugging his battered body close.

Cerberus gave off a quiet whine and laid his great head on the ground. The magics that kept him and Yue there had already faded greatly; they were only holding on by threads of magic now.

Life sat where she was for a long while, staring back and forth behind Death and the bodies of Sakura and Syaoran. Magic still coursed through her system, weak as if may have been, she still had power left. Something was working its way through her head, a though really, it was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't dare grasp at it. Her black eyes shifted from Death to Sakura and Syaoran once more, taking in the details of their bodies, and moving slowly to observe those who surrounded them. Her gaze dropped to her hands and she flexed her fingers carefully, watching them. The heavy manacles at her wrists chinked lightly when they tapped against each other.

She and Death were almost completely faded now. The barriers that separated life from death and death from life were almost entirely eroded away; they'd be gone in a matter of hours- minutes- seconds…

Life's head shot up, eyes wide as the idea that had been on the tip of her tongue finally formed in a complete thought. The barriers were almost completely gone! Which meant- which meant-!

She scrambled up from the ground, tripping on her dead chains and stumbling over debris. Members of the Li Clan rushed to help her up, but she slapped them away, hopping like a rabbit over to where Sakura and Syaoran laid. Tomoyo watched her approach, seeing the sudden light that had come into the immortal's dark eyes.

"Get! Go! Shoo! Now!" Life shouted as she bounded over, waving her arms erratically. In response, Fujitaka and Yelan only held their children tighter. "No! No! No! You don't understand! There's a chance! There's a chance I can-!" she stumbled over words, trying to convey her idea, but her words were failing her. With inhuman strength that she thought that been lost to her with her magic so drained, Life swooped in and snatched Sakura and Syaoran from their parent's clutches, holding them to her sides. To thwart any attempt to get them back, she threw them back with a shock wave of magic. "I know what I'm doing!" she cried frantically, setting the sorcerers down again.

She deft hands, she arranged them so that their heads laid at the edge of the crater and she stood at their feet. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and only to calm herself since she lacked the need to breathe, Life flung her arms out before, concentrating harder than she ever had to in her entire existence to try and lift her chains to do her biding.

At first, it was only a twitch. A single little chink as a dead silver link rolled over in its place. Life narrowed her gaze and hardened her stance, throwing a little more of herself into the effort, willing her chains to move. Slowly, like how a snake would move through tall grass, long silver lengths of chains began to take on signs of life. A twitch here, a roll there, and then they began to inch toward their master. From all directions, her chains began to materialize from the air and slithered towards her, the air ringing with the metallic rattling. Their movement grew faster and faster the harder that Life concentrated, focusing on exactly how and where she wanted her chains to move.

Death began to catch on to what Life was planning as soon as he seen her silver chains slither into the giant crater and begin to twist themselves into thick pillars of silver. The air charged with the static electricity of what Life was attempting. A cold, terrifying feeling dropped into the death-spirit and his entire body went rigid.

"Life, NO!" Death bellowed.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed back. "I'm gonna do it! I'll open gate! I'll bring them back!"

"You can't! It's forbidden!" Death yelled back, pushing himself up. He ran for her in hopes of stopping her in time, but she caught his movement and swung one of her arms back, whipping back a long length of silver and lashing Death across his chest. He was thrown back into a tree outside the immediate clearing and crumpled onto the ground.

Life panted, bringing her arms back and holding them out stiffly towards the storm of chains she was directing. At the point that the chains hit the sky and disappeared from view, they stopped their growth and arched over towards each other, bending with a mighty groan and crashing into each other with an earth shattering smash.

"Come on, I know you can do this-! Please-!" Life whined to herself, begging with her chains to work with her. Another loud groan from the creaking chains and control was restored. They began to move in more complex patterns, following what Life saw in her minds eye, the arch filling in with swirling and twisting patterns of silver chains that formed suns and moons and magnificent winged creatures that moved as the chains did. Life's eyes darted this way and that, making sure every detail matched what she saw in her mind's eye, hoping her memory was exact.

She had only seen the gate once, and only for a split second then. All those years ago, the instant that Miaka had given her body over to Life and they had joined existences, Life had been granted the vision of the gate that led to the world after, the gate she was trying to summon now. She was so entranced by her work; she did not hear the hissing noise that came from the ground at her feet. Her feet began to evaporate from under the strain.

'_Yes-!'_ For an instant, Life saw it! That single spark that ran like lightning through her being- she saw the gate was just within her reach. She just needed a little more magic to grasp it completely. But that was a little bit of magic that she didn't have. _'No! No! Just a little more! I need a little more-!' _

Tomoyo struggled up from the ground from where she had been thrown, Eriol at her side, supporting her. It struck her what Life was attempting. She could see the gate flickering in and out of sight, from writhing chains to a full, solid gate of purest light and intensity. She also saw how Life was now at the end of her power.

"We have help her-!" Tomoyo screamed. She didn't think about what she was doing when she launched herself forward, grabbing Eriol and running for the immortal. On instinct, she grabbed Life around the waist.

"GET AWAY!" Life screamed.

"I want to help!" Tomoyo cried back. "Please, take whatever you can from me!" She felt Life tense for a second, deciding, and then the answer to her decision was immediate. All the breath from within Tomoyo's body felt like it was sucked out violently, and something sharp and powerful hooked onto something in her chest and jerked hard, tugging on her painfully.

Takashi glanced back at Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, all of whom were huddled behind him. "Come on, we've go to help too," he said in a low voice. "It the least we can do for what Sakura and Syaoran did."

Rika and Naoko exchanged glances, confirming what they had to do, and grabbed Chiharu by the arms, bolting for Life with their friend clutched between them. The four mundanes grabbed onto the nearest length of silver chains.

"Use us too!" Rika cried. Life nodded sharply and connected with them, the sharp jerk of their own energy being sucked out of them throwing the four off balance. Before them, the two outer pillars of the gate solidified.

Toya gritted his teeth and ran for Life, clenching his fists around a whipping piece of silver like his life depended on it. He didn't even have to say anything before Life began to draw on his energy as well. And then Fujitaka was beside his son, gripping onto the chains for dear life.

Li Jin watched the scene in amazement as the mundanes threw themselves into the situation. They had virtually no magic whatsoever and here they were, sacrificing everything they had, just to give Life a better chance of summoning a gate and doing what only a god could do- bring back the dead. Jin shot a look to the rest of his family, letting them know what he was going to do, and then he ran for Life. Wufei ran after him, surprisingly spry for an old man- and after him, Yelan sprinted, followed closely by the rest of the Clan. They all latched on and gave everything they had.

A rumble sounded from deep within the earth as the gates to the afterlife were suddenly ripped from the hereafter and dragged into the world of now. The ground shook and cracked into deep gouges because of the extreme weight. Life dropped to knees, her vision blurring. She flickered once or twice, and so did the gates. The humans were completely spent, they had no more to give- even combined, they didn't have enough to open the gate.

Tomoyo felt the tears well in her eyes. She pulled her head up enough to see Eriol still standing off to the side, he looked in awe and unable to move.

"E-Eriol, p-please-!" she called to him weakly. He jumped and gave her a pleading look; he had no magic left to give. "Eriol- we- I need you!" Tears spilled from her eyes. Eriol watched the tears' path down Tomoyo's cheeks before they evaporated under the harsh, hot magics that were swirling in the air. He sighed, knowing that those tears had made his decision for him.

Life sensed the presence next to her and she turned her face enough to look into the mid-night eyes of Eriol. He gave her a curt nod and held out his hand in a silent offering. She stared at his hand for a short while, at first drawing a blank as to what he was doing, and then realizing what the sorcerer meant. She took his hand and reached deep, scraping every last bit of energy his human body could spare to give.

The reaction was instantaneous. A sharp, howling wind cut through the clearing. In the mad rush of it all, everyone was thrown back, closing their eyes in expectation of the hard impact of unforgiving ground, but it never came. Instead, from mid-air, they were cradled in the gentle embrace of cold gold chains and then set upon the ground with the utmost of care.

An hollow groan echoed throughout all of Tomoeda was the giant summoned doors of the gate to the afterlife slowly inches open. A calmness and power crept into the area like no other feeling anyone had ever felt before. Pure white clouds spilled forth from the shining opening, spilling into the crater, filling it and overflowing. It was almost tangible the way that time seemed to take a jolt, shocked thoroughly that the gate was opening, before even time began to slow its pace until it came to a grinding halt.

They had done it.

The gate to the afterlife was open.

Now if only it wasn't too late…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In Limbo

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was probably the memories that hurt the most as they remembered more and more of how they got there, and where they were going. Not the physical memories of pain- no, not that. It was remembering what they had decided, what they had done.

Sakura bit her lip and glanced over at Syaoran, who had not looked up from the moment that Miaka had shouted that they were dead. She had no idea what to say to him. She wanted to say anything, even one word at least to offer some sort of comfort or condolence, but all words escaped her. So she just kept running behind Miaka. Dren continued by their sides, staring straight ahead, gently nudging Miaka this way or that to guide her in the right direction.

They knew the instant that they neared the gates of heaven. The golden light permeated the clouds and made them sparkle with soft, buttery-golden warmth. Miaka came to a sudden halt and tossed her new friends in front of her. They landed in a heap, staring up from their back at the infinitely towering, golden gate of heaven.

"This is as far as we go," Miaka chirped, backing away just a bit.

Syaoran sat up with a stubborn look in his eyes. "Why not?"

"They don't like us getting too close," Miaka replied nonchalantly. Syaoran glanced over to the softly glowing gate and saw that figures were slipping out, beautiful winged creatures armed with large swords and set faces. _Angels… _"We're not like you- we don't get to pass on." She whispered, looking up sadly towards the guards of the gate of heaven. "We have to stay in limbo."

Sakura tore her eyes away from the gates and pushed herself up from the ground, glancing around. The clouds had thankfully dispersed from this place and allowed for an eyeful of the land before heaven, revealing the pearl bride that she and Syaoran now sat on. It was a miraculous bridge really, unthinkably huge and suspended between a chasm that seemed to drop down forever. It was divided into two parts, the right side which had golden chains suspended in the air as the railings and the left side which had silver chains as the railings. Wondrous balls of brightly glowing lights slipped through the open gates of heaven and shot over the silver side of the bridge and off into limbo, disappearing into the clouds. Around Sakura and Syaoran, figures of all shapes, sizes, ages and races immerged from the clouds, heading along the golden-railed side of the bridge and making their way past the guarding angel and into heaven.

Sakura's eyes followed the base of the gates upward, following the intricate weave of gold and power and love. Shining winged angels gliding through the air, going higher and higher. No matter how high Sakura stared up, the gates stretched higher, going beyond her line of sight. Dropping her eyes back down, she focused on the opening that led into a place that struck her breathless, even from the distance. She could see a land of such green grass and warm light and unending sky that her unbeating heart felt like it beat again. The land was so close that a short run across the bridge would get her there, but her eyes could hardly believe that heaven was so close.

This was truly the end of the line.

Miaka waved gently, urging the two sorcerers on. "Go on now, don't be afraid," she cooed as if she was talking to frightened animals.

Syaoran closed his eyes and bowed his head, finally accepting that he had given the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends and family and that this was the end. He had only to cross the bridge and it would be over. "Come on, Sakura, it's time to go," he said softly, reaching out and taking Sakura's soft hand in his. Without looking back to Miaka and Dren, he and Sakura pushed forward, into the flow of souls that happily made their way towards the welcoming embrace of heaven. With each step, they felt a peace settling deeply within their chests.

In no time all, they were standing before the gates of heaven. Sakura urged herself on, but the small tug on her hand made her stop. She glanced back questioningly.

"Syaoran?"

He was looking at her with an expression that captured her. His amber eyes glowed in the golden light of heaven's gates and swept Sakura breathless. She could only weakly follow along as Syaoran tugged her to him, wrapping her in his arms tightly.

"Sakura- I'm sorry." He whispered. She tensed in surprise to his apology.

"Syaoran-?"

He tightened his hold on her. "No, please listen," he begged softly. "We made a promise to each other to tell our true feeling when this was over, and now- and now it is truly over for the both of us and I am so sorry that we wasted so much of our lives not realizing what the other felt. I'm going to make good on that promise, alright?" He looked into her eyes with a gaze that held her soul still, and everything around them fell into a haze.

A shock wave suddenly rippled through limbo, causing the clouds to shiver. Another shock wave followed it, closely followed by another. The air charged with a warning; something was coming. Something big.

Miaka and Dren froze, their eyes suddenly assaulted by double vision. They saw the gates of heaven before them, and then they could also see another set of gates being forced open; they could see humans and spirits scrambling, chains whipping through the air, and the ground shaking with a great and terrible power.

"What's going on?!" Miaka cried, hoping for Dren to answer, but he was cut off as a massive shock wave shot through limbo and through them forward onto the very edge of where the bridge began.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Death pushed himself off the tree that had been supporting him, arms outstretched, as Life's were, his chains alive and raging around him.

Life's eyes were wide with fear as she watched Death approach, terrified of what he was going to do. She no longer had the power to fend him off if he wanted to destroy the gate that she and the humans had worked so hard to finally open.

The humans struggled to get up, but their mortal bodies had been taxed too far for any of them to move. All they could do was lay and watch as the essence of death stalked out from cover of the trees and make his way towards the nearly gone essence of life- all that was left of her was a faded outline and whirling chains. Death's face was unreadable as he made his way to Life.

"Death- don't close it-!" Life begged as soon as Death was close enough to hear. "You- you can't- not now!" Her voice came from nowhere now, since she was nothing more than a wisp of magic- her mouth longer visible.

Death stared down at what was left of Life. Silently, his chains gently slithered under her and lifted the life-spirit up. A gentle brush along where her cheek no longer was was the only reassurance he gave before he turned to the gaping opening that led to the afterlife. There was awe in his expression. Life could clearly see the amazement of her companion in his pale eyes as he stared up at the opened gate; she had done the impossible, and for the first time, she had truly surprised Death. He wasn't going to destroy it, not now.

"I'm going to need your help," he said softly. His chains slithered to the entrance of limbo, poised to storm through. "I can't find them on my own- it's too big for just one essence to do."

"I don't think I-,"

"You can." He told her firmly, taking one of her faded hands. "_We _can do this."

Life nodded weakly, directing her chains to Death's. In unison, they lifted together, drawing back a huge wrecking-ball sized gathering of chains, and swung forward, smashing into barrier that separated limbo from earth. Lightning crackled dangerously, and the essences cried out against it, but again they lifted back and smashed their chains to the opening, repeating this over and over until they felt something crack. It only took one more swing for the barrier to be shattered like glass and then they stormed the opening in a wild frenzy.

Life and Death sunk deep into their chains, flowing the remains of their power into them like water in a river, following the metallic currents into limbo and beyond in search of Sakura and Syaoran. Miaka and Dren were left barely standing, swaying dangerously. Their eyes were suddenly assaulted with the vision of a second pair of gates, a pearl bridge, and a pair of sorcerers standing on the other side.

They knew where to find Sakura and Syaoran now.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gates of Heaven

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sakura- I should have told you this a long time ago- long before any of this ever happened. I feel so stupid now, after I made that promise to wait until the end to tell each other our true feelings, because even though its not too late to say it, I feel as if I missed out on something great by not being able to spend the rest of my life by your side." He cupped her face and leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "But, when we were alive, I always wanted to tell you that you meant more to me than all the stars and moons in the sky combined, and that I thought your heart was kinder and sweeter than any other that ever lived. Some days I felt like I couldn't go on without seeing your face or hearing your voice, and if I went to long without you the pain in my heart hurt more than any other wound anyone could inflict on me.

"I have loved you since I was a child, and even though we are dead now, I swear to you that I'll take this eternity in heaven to make up all the years that I lost not being able to tell you how much you meant to me. I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you, even if its just floating around on clouds and playing harps.

"I want to tell you that _I love you_ with everything my soul has to offer, Kinomoto Sakura, and that for however long eternity is, I want to stay by your side and see you're your smile, and hear your voice, and be able to love you as much as I can." He reached up and cupped her face, his eyes locking hers into a passionate embrace of the souls. He leaned so close that their mouths were only a breath away. "_I love you."_

Sakura suddenly found that no words could even come close to the declaration of devotion that Syaoran had just given her. Even though she knew she wanted to tell him that she thought of him as the bright spot to her days and that her heart beat a little faster every time he was near- she wanted to whisper to him that she would have gladly spent the rest of her life with him by his side and wanted to whole-heartedly spend the rest of her afterlife with him- she knew her words would pale in comparison. So she did the one thing she could think of at the moment and hoped that it would translate for her.

In that second, many things happened.

Sakura's lips pressed to Syaoran and she poured all of her heart and soul into the kiss, feeling the pure euphoria that it was to be able to finally and fully kiss the man that she loved the most in life and in death. Syaoran had been taken by surprise for only a second before he melted into the kiss. He knew exactly what Sakura was saying through the kiss, it was coming in loud and clear. Her fingers wandered up and tangled into his hair and his own strong arms encircled her waist and brought her close, pressing their chests together and pressing their lips even closer.

From the gates of heaven, three figures suddenly slipped through. One tall, baring long, straight black hair and a pair of small, round spectacles perched on the end of his nose. Another with long, beautiful locks of curling, wavy hair cascading down around her in a wonderful dance of bouncing tresses, her sparkling green eyes warm and smiling as she took in the view before her. The last to step through the gates and onto the bridge was a tall man with chocolate brown hair that flopped comfortably atop his head, and a pair of deep amber eyes that gazed kindly over at the teens that were kissing before him.

Across the way, on the other side of the bridge, Miaka and Dren had dropped to the cloudy ground, their chest set aflame from something within. Vision of people and places that they had never seen nor met flashed before their eyes. The feeling that something was calling out to them, that something was coming closer, rang loudly through their entire beings.

And finally, Life and Death's chains cut through the haze of clouds in a flurry, twisting and rattling furiously. They shot across the bridge and gathered around at Sakura and Syaoran's feet, circling them rapidly. As if in shock from what the sorcerers were doing, the chains dared not get any closer.

But Sakura and Syaoran were oblivious to this. They continued to bask in each other's embrace, deepening their kiss to enjoy the taste and the feel of the other. Electricity hummed through the both of them as they felt warmth flood their systems. The kiss felt so _alive. _It felt like it could last for eternity.

Wide eyes watched as Sakura and Syaoran continued their moment, Miaka's grey eyes and Dren's brown eyes glued to the scene as if they couldn't tear themselves away. It was through their eyes that the cursed Miaka and Dren on earth were able to seen what true love really looked like in its purest form, in the form a single kiss meant to convey all the love that one had for another, innocent but passionate, strong and yet so fragile. It was a love that existed beyond even the clutches of life and death and eternity itself.

And suddenly everything fell into place,

Gentle hands came to Sakura's shoulders and pulled her away just as a strong arm wrapped around Syaoran and pulled him back.

Nadeshiko ran her hands gently over her daughter's surprised face and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"Mom?" Sakura squeaked.

Nadeshiko nodded softly, her angelic face glowing in the glory that was heaven's light. "I have a message for you," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

Sakura, already taken back by her mother's appearance, completely blanked. "From who?" she asked, eyes wide.

The smile on Nadeshiko's face widened and a delicate laugh left her mouth. "He's kind of the big guy around here," she answered. "He says you have go back, it's not your time, not yet."

At their feet, the gold and silver chains rattled impatiently. Sakura looked down at them, and then back up at her mother, her words slowly starting to make sense.

"You mean-?"

Nadeshiko leaned in very close and grinned for her daughter. "You still have a long, _long _life ahead of you, Sakura."

Syaoran's head moved from the face of his father to the vision of Sakura's mother, trying to make sense. "A long life?" he repeated dumbly.

"You heard her; a _long _life!" Li Xiao-Rin laughed. "You and your friends must have really impressed the man upstairs if He's giving you a second chance."

"But-! But-!" desperately, Syaoran tried to make sense of it all. He had already come to terms with being dead, and now he was being brought back to life? He stared at his father with a disbelieving expression, to which his father only clapped him on the back for.

"Your friends have gone to an awful lot of trouble just to get this far, they're expecting you two to go back." Xiao-Rin said, dragging his son into a tight hug. "Don't keep them waiting for too long, my son."

At once, Xiao-Rin and Nadeshiko released their children and pushed them forward, allowing the gold and silver chains to wrap around their targets and hoist them off the ground. The pair of sorcerers were jerked into the air and were pulled away with breath taking speed. They only had a few seconds to look back, catching sight of the third figure that had come from within heaven's gates.

Clow Reed waved to them with a half-smile curving his lips. "Live long lives, Sakura and Syaoran," he called after them as they were pulled back into limbo and beyond. "Live them to the fullest and love each other to your greatest capacity. This is your second chance at life, so do not waste it; enjoy every moment of it-."

"We love you, sweetie!" Nadeshiko called to her daughter, waving. "We'll be watching over you!"

Xiao-Rin nodded his head to his son's disappearing form. "We'll see each other again, a long time from now." He announced. And then as an after thought, he also shouted. "And you did better than I ever thought you would, Xiao-Lang, I really like they girl you've chosen! You have my blessings!"

"Mine too!" Nadeshiko called after them.

And as Sakura and Syaoran shot past Miaka and Dren, Miaka jumped up and latched onto the chains.

"You're not leaving without me!" she cried. The burning feeling in her chest like someone was calling her was coming from these chains, she knew that if she held on long enough that she was finally going to understand why she and Dren had been left in limbo and nameless for so long. Dren gave a strangled cry as he watched his friend latch on and by instinct he grabbed onto Miaka, allowing himself to be dragged along.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The cursed Miaka and Dren panted breathlessly, swaying and nauseous on their feet as they struggled to keep their forms and reel in their catch. Life and Death's chain's protested loudly. They cracked and chipped and grinded until they were little more than dust held together by magic. It seemed as if they had finally come to the end of their strength when, in an almighty crash against the barrier that separated limbo from earth, the end of Life and Death's chains came bursting forth with a pair of pulsing, white-light balls of energy in their clutches.

The pair of souls arced over the clearing and then headed for the pair of bodies that lay cold on the ground. The clearing flooded with an ethereal light as soon as the souls touched flesh and everyone was forced to shield their eyes against it.

Sakura and Syaoran were aware of a sinking feeling, like being immersed in a soothing warm bath, and then of being wrapped up tight in something firm and slightly warm. The warmth faded into stiff, cold flesh. Pinpricks erupted over their entire beings as life came back into every nerve and fibre, sensations of hot and cold and numbness and pain coming back to them in a whirlwind. A jolt ran through their bodies as their hearts jumped into action, bating fast for the first couple of beats, and then slowing down into a familiar pulse of blood in their veins. Their lungs burned with a need for air and they opened their mouths to gulp in as much as they could, savouring the feeling of oxygen running down into their lungs and filling them, then bursting out in a rush. Eyes shot open to see and muscles were suddenly working again. They could see and feel and hear and touch again.

They were alive again.

Through the cloudy-mist of limbo that had fled onto earth, the humans who watched the seen could just barely make out the shapes of two people rising. Slowly, in jerking, faltering movements, two forms moved to stand. They swayed a little, getting used to the working and the quirks of their bodies again. Hot tears pricked at the corners of everyone's eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of pure joy and relief.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other with wide eyes, taking in each other's pale, dirty faces and reaching out to touch to see if it was real. There was warmth slowly flooding back into the flesh and colour crept back into their cheeks. Tears welled in Sakura's dry eyes and she did nothing to stifle them as they flooded down her cheeks.

"Syaoran," she whispered his name, her breath coming trembling with his name. "We're- we're-," she couldn't quite get the words out. She didn't need to though. Syaoran nodded, a watery smile painting his face, and he leaned down to seal his lips to her's.

A small choking sob sounded somewhere in the vicinity in front of them and they drew apart just barely from their small celebration of being alive. Life and Death were suddenly there, watching them, barely outlines against the now completely greyed world. They had used up all their energy to just bring the two humans back. It seemed impossible as they stared down at Sakura and Syaoran, but there they were, standing and breathing, staring back at them with wide eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran seemed to realize that time was going to run out in a matter of seconds by the way their faces paled.

"Wait! Don't go!" someone cried from out from the misty bottom of the crater. A pair of tanned hand shot up from the haze, scrabbling to find a place to hold on to. A wild blond head popped up, followed by a body, and then a second pair of hands appeared, and another person was hauled up. They panted and stared about, searching for the thing they knew was calling to them. Their sights latched onto Life and Death.

Upon the shock of seeing the two creatures appear over the lip of the crater, Life and Death reverted back to the monochromatic Miaka and Dren. They stared at the apparitions of their hearts with something akin to terrified awe. And then they flickered in and out of sight.

"You- you can't disappear! Not after we just found you!" Miaka's heart cried, racing for the white-haired female who held her face. Dren's heart did the same, leaping into a sprint towards his raven-haired counterpart.

They reached out with desperate hands for each other, knowing that only a few second worth of magic was left. They leapt forward, clawing at the air, stretching their limbs as far as they would go, and just as their fingertips touched, time ran out. There was a great explosion of light and then all four of them disappeared.


	43. Regenesis

**Sorry about the wait! I have been working so hard on this chapter that I nearly had a brain aneurysm over it! I have been going over and over and over this so many times to make sure it's perfect (enough) so that it would be fit for readers eyes. I've had to rewrite this more times than legal! I've been trying and trying to answer all the questions and wrap up all the plots and subplots as seamlessly as possible, but it's proving more difficult than I thought! Due to chapter length, though, I had to split this into two parts (obviously, since you can see a part one in the title below and there's going to be a part 2 coming up), and since I've been feeling terrible about making everyone wait, I'm going to give you part 1! That means that there is only part 2 left and a possible epilogue, but only if I get enough positive feedback about these chapters.**

**It's not quite as spectacular or as fantastical as everyone's been hoping for (and believe me, I've been feeling the pressure), but I am praying and hoping that everyone at least appreciates this! **

**Please enjoy!**

Links in a Chain

Chapter 43

Re-genesis, Part 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The aftershock of the explosion left everyone woozy; a dumbstruck awe preventing any of them from moving right away. Multicoloured spots danced before everyone's eyes, obscuring their vision for a long time. It took a while for just their hearing to come back to normal.

Sakura reached out blindly for Syaoran, curling her fist into the ratted material of what remained of his costume. She squinted as best she could to see him through the haze of spots in her vision. "S-Syaoran?" Her voice came out quieter than she had intended, but he heard her nonetheless.

With a narrowed gaze, he turned to her and stared down, his once amber gaze now dulled to a storm grey, tanned flesh turned the colour of granite. Sakura stared back, a tightness forming in her throat as her vision cleared and she was able to get a clearer look at what Syaoran had become in the aftermath of Life and Death's complete fading out. No tears left her eyes, even though she wanted nothing more than to cry at the moment. The Syaoran that now stood before her was both lifeless and deathless. Even through the shirt she had curled her fist up in, she could not make out even a small heartbeat coming from his chest. He just stood their morosely, dull eyes and grey.

_Grey_. Just like the rest of the world.

Trapped sobs stung her throat but she desperately bit them back. When she tried to speak again, her voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

"W- why-?" and that was all she could manage to get out. All the air that present in her lungs felt like it had been sucked out of her by some giant, violent vacuum. A strangled noise escaped her as she dropped to her knees, trying to draw breath and finding it impossible to do so when no air existed. At her side, Syaoran also dropped, choking to draw breath.

'_Dammit-!' _Syaoran cursed to himself angrily. His lungs burned in his chest, screaming for air, screaming for an end, and all he could do was choke and make guttural grunts as he struggled for air. Over and over, he cursed himself, and very much cursed out Life and Death, for the damned state he was in now. He had been dragged back from the threshold of heaven for this?! He cursed himself for his ridiculous need to stall long enough outside the gates of heaven to spill his heart to Sakura- he could have just as easily confessed to her when they had gotten _into _heaven. What better place to confess one's love for another than in the land of eternal love and happiness?! And he had just stood around on that damned bridge like an idiot! He cursed himself for his foul lack of judgement, and because of it he was now stuck in this perpetual hell of life-without-death-and-death-without-life. _'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_

A boom suddenly broke through the air; a deep, reverberating boom like the beat to a giant drum, so loud that it shook the ground. Shortly after, another boomed sounded, pounding loudly through everyone's heads, beating loudly in their chests. And after that, another drum-like boom shook the ground.

Through the gloom that had settled on the land, twin lights suddenly came into being. Each pulse of the disembodied booms made the light shiver. As the pounding grew into a crescendo of earth rumbling booms, the lights grew into a brightness that rivalled the sun.

Sakura clamped her hands over her ears, though it did little to blot out the deafening beating. She ducked her head against the unnatural brilliance of the pulsing lights that stood out so brightly against the greyed landscape. It soon became very apparent that the booms were following a very specific pattern, one that beat through her chest with frightening familiarity.

**Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum…Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum… Ba-Dum…**

It was a heartbeat, albeit a loud one.

Sakura gasped, _actually gasped. _With the same rapid speed that the air had been sucked out of her, it whooshed back in so quickly that it nearly threw her backwards. She desperately took in a much desired lungful of oxygen, thanking God for the sudden return of air, and thinking to herself that breathing had never felt so good!

A hot, living warmth spread through her like a wild fire. The same feeling as what she had felt when her soul had been put back into her body.

In time to the rhythm of the disembodied heartbeat, a rejuvenated, almost shy beating came back into her chest. The painful tension that had spread through her body the instant that Life and Death had disappeared finally lessened its hold on her, relief flooding her system and she collapsed to her side, onto Syaoran. He grunted, taken by surprise, and flopped ungracefully to the ground.

Sakura groaned, cracking her eyes open against the ever growing light that continued to pulse in the center of the clearing and caught sight of her legs- no longer the colour of stone, but returning to the flushed peach-pink of human flesh.

With trembling fingers, she reached out one hand to brush her fingertips wonderingly over the soft flesh; it was warm. Almost afraid to admit it to herself, for fear of this all being a cosmic joke, Sakura tentatively smiled; life was returning to her body- for the second time that day. By the sounds coming from everyone else, of relieved grunts and sighs, everything was coming back to them as well.

The question was, _why?_

Around them, a dull humming rose up beneath the pounding of the heartbeat, a vibrating hum that came up from the ground and sent an electric shock through everyone.

Gold and silver materialized in the air, forming into infinite lengths of chains. They writhed through the air with a life of their own, making their way to the suspended cocoons of light that hung in mid-air. Sakura watched from where she laid out on her back, staring up in awe- unable to look away- as the wild chains dived for the lights and pierced them clean through.

The light immediately froze. The disembodied heartbeat halted in mid-beat. Everyone remained unmoving as they waited for something- anything- to happen. And, eventually, something did. After what seemed like waiting for hours, when in fact it was only a long couple of minutes, a distant crackling noise came to everyone's ears. It came rapidly closer and evermore clearer; short, crackling explosions like those that came from firecrackers.

From all sides, the rapid popping closed in on them. Silver and gold sparks shot up from the ground as the crackling entered the clearing, each link in the chains bursting apart one by one in a shower of magical sparks. It was an extraordinary sight as the explosions raced along the chains in rapid succession, hungrily latching onto the next link and the next, glowing bright and bursting apart almost too fast for the eye to see. Takashi jumped clear off the ground as the chains that had materialized beneath him ignited and blew apart, singeing the seat of his pants.

Avidly, Sakura followed the progression until the moment that the last links that lead to the light cocoon popped in a glorious spray of silver and gold, and than it was the light itself that pulsed. Sakura braced herself for the explosion she knew was coming, but there was a shocking moment when the light seemed to implode on itself. A jolt of fear flew through her at the thought that the lights would disappear and everything would end again, but at the last second the lights exploded outward in a spectacular show of droplets of light and magic. The cocoons of light peeled apart into four separate entities, each getting caught on the shock waves of the explosion and tossed clear across the expanse of the clearing. One of the entities, covered in dripping liquid light, came hurtling at Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran gave a strangled cry and held up his hands to try and prevent the thing from hitting him, but with a wet smack they were both hit with amazing force.

They flew back an extraordinary distance and hit the ground hard, skidding to the very edge of the crater where the gates to limbo still had yet to disappear. Tittering on the very precipice of the crater, Sakura groaned and wiped away the lukewarm spatter of liquid-light that had covered her face on impact. It glowed in her hands briefly before dispersing into the air. Unnerved by how close she was to slipping down over the very edge of the cratered, Sakura attempted to wiggle her way to safety- only to encounter resistance as something heavy on her chest prevented her from moving far. Glancing up at whatever it could possibly be, Sakura did not expect for her eyes to meet with a pair of bright, sparkling grey eyes hovering just inches above hers.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Miaka?" she squeaked. Poor Sakura, she didn't expect what happened to her next either…

The grin that Miaka had been sporting as she stared down at Sakura only widened to touch from one ear to the other. Without a word, she grabbed the sides of Sakura's face and dived down to mash her lips to the sorceress's in a loud, exuberant kiss. From somewhere to the side, Syaoran sputtered angrily but was helpless to do anything.

Sakura sat as frozen as a statue as Miaka pressed her lips to hers; it wasn't any sort of intimate kiss of lust or love- it was only the press of someone's lips to another's, not moving, not passionate- it was immature and spur of the moment. Comical was the best way to describe it. There was no way of denying the pure exuberance that Miaka was radiating as she continued to hold her lips to Sakura's. Eventually, though, she pulled back with a loud, smacking "MMMUWAH!" and leapt backward off of Sakura's chest. Sakura gasped for air and shot off the ground, following Miaka up.

"You- you're- Miaka!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to form a coherent sentence. There the girl was, standing before the sorceress as she had been two hundred and fifty million years ago; blond hair instead of white, grey eyes instead of blue, tanned skin instead of alabaster. Sakura searched for the right words to express what she was feeling at the reappearance to the girl- fully human, _with her heart intact. _"You're-."

"YOU'RE NAKED!" Syaoran roared, finally snapping out of his stupor to realize that the dancing fool before him was as naked as the day she had been born- and was showing no sign of caring. She laughed loudly and cartwheeled around, causing Syaoran- and everyone else in the clearing- to go red in the face and look away. "Dammit- show some shame!"

She ignored him.

Sakura sputtered as Miaka ran up to her once more and twirled around, hugging the embarrassed girl tightly. "Miaka- oh- you're-! Come on now-!"

"You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it!" the girl chanted joyfully, jumping up and down with Sakura in her arms. She utterly ignored everyone sputtering about her nudity. "You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it!"

"Miaka-!" a deep voice rumbled from across the clearing. Miaka instantly dropped Sakura upon hearing the voice, and with a great exhalation of air she turned with grin to where she knew she would see Dren. And there he was, securing a scrap of cloth around his mid-section to somewhat cover his nakedness; darker-than-tan skin stretched over taught muscle, near-black, brown hair sitting mussed on his head, and a pair of coffee coloured eyes staring at out with clear, warm intent.

"Dren! Dren! Can you feel it? Can you?! We're- we're-!" a happy cry issued from her mouth as she bolted across the clearing and launched herself into Dren's waiting arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. "A heartbeat! A real heartbeat! I can feel it!" she exclaimed, one hand pressed to her own chest, and the other pressed to Dren's. "Right here! I can feel it! We have our hearts back! We're human again! Feel it, Dren- a real heartbeat! We have REAL heartbeats! They did it! Sakura and Syaoran actually did it!"

It was the most amazingly amazing feeling that she had ever felt! She could no longer feel every life on the planet pulsing within her; she could no longer name all the stars in the sky; pi to a million decimal places was a complete mystery to her now, and she couldn't even lift a mountain if she tried- and yet the feeling of being human was better than anything she had ever imagined! There was a heartbeat in her chest! There were real emotions whirling inside her now- not fake ones; not the shallow feelings of soulless, heartless creature. She felt happiness now, _true happiness_ and _joy! _and _wonder_! and an overwhelming feeling of exhilaration. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She was Miaka now- _just _Miaka! Not Life-Miaka, not unliving-not-dead-heartless-host-to-an-essence Miaka! Just plain old, one hundred percent human Miaka!

She pressed herself as close as she could to her long-time friend, laying her head close to his. "We really have our hearts back," she whispered excitedly, hugging him tighter.

Dren nodded softly, revelling in the feeling of Miaka's embrace. "Finally," he replied, offering her a reserved smile, slowly letting her out of his arms. "And you know what that means."

Miaka paused, thinking it over. The grin slowly melted off her face as realization hit her. "Oh yeah…"

Tomoyo pushed herself off the ground, leaning up to look at the revived Miaka and Dren with undisguised awe. "You guys have to go? Right now?" she asked. Now was too soon. They _just_ got their hearts back.

"There is no helping it," Dren answered softly. "We must."

He took Miaka's hand and began to the slow trek to the open gates. He stopped briefly before Sakura and Syaoran, offering them not quite a smile, but something along those lines. "There are no words to properly convey the gratitude I have for all that you have done for Miaka and I. We owe you a debt that neither of us could ever possibly pay off, even if we were to live another two hundred and fifty million years to try- you rescued Miaka and I from a dark existence, restored our hearts to us and showed us a precious love that even spans beyond the reaches of life and death. For the first time in our entire existence we've been able to see truly what it is like to love another. Thank you." With the grace of an angel, he bowed low to them, Miaka following suit a couple seconds after. _"Thank you." _

Sakura was the first to bow in return, and when she shot a look at the stiff Syaoran standing behind her he quickly bowed as well. "You're- um, welcome." Sakura managed to say, unsure of exactly how to respond to such a declaration of gratitude.

With the same grace, Dren straightened and made his way towards the mists that overflowed the crater, leading the way into the afterlife.

"_HOLD IT!!!!" _Crowed a voiced from the mists. It was female and laced with loud exuberance; lively and familiar. Dren bristled. Miaka perked up. Everyone raked their eyes through the clouds in an attempt to get the first look at the creatures coming through; shadows coalesced in the clouds, becoming solid and pushing their way out. There were three of them.

Clow Reed was the first to materialize clearly, flanked by the regal forms of Life and Death. Life grinned and waved jovially to everyone, revealing to everyone that she was no longer bound by her heavy manacles- she was silver chain free, as was Death from his own bindings.

"How the hell-? _What_ the _hell _are you two still doing here?" Syaoran demanded before he could stop himself. He glared openly at the essences that stared back at him with somewhat guilty expressions. "You're supposed to be GONE!" He roared, well aware that he was overreacting, but **dammit-!** They were supposed to be dead by now- or least returned to their original state! What was with the whole "no air- no colour- end of the world" everyone just when through a few seconds ago?! What was the point to that if they were just going to come back?! If this was their idea of a joke, then damn everything, he was going to kill them himself!

Well, if Syaoran didn't jump them soon, it looked like Dren would beat him to the punch.

Life chirped nervous, her eyes smoothly roving from Syaoran to Dren, and then quickly sliding to Sakura, who thankfully wasn't glaring at her. "Welllllllll- you see… That's an interesting story…" she began innocently.

Syaoran growled deep in his throat, only stopping when Clow Reed raised his hand to intervene before the warrior did something extremely stupid… like jumping the immortals when they were now at full power now, and he was still pretty much running on empty.

"Hear them out, Syaoran." The sorcerer warned calmly. "I am sure there will be plenty of time for anything you have to say, _after." _

Syaoran huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. Sakura tugged on his sleeve and gave him a pleading look, and that single look had his shoulders sagging in defeat. He couldn't even argue with that look. "Fine." He huffed.

"And if I wish to leave before that creature says anything more?" Dren asked scathingly, pointing an accusing finger at Life.

"Then I would have to insist that you stay," Clow Reed replied smoothly.

Miaka arranged her hair absently so that it flowed over her front, successfully covering her; she didn't do it out of modesty, she did it because the early morning air was particularly cold. "Okay," she piped in nonchalantly. Dren looked to her with an exasperated expression, ready to simply throw the girl over his shoulder and leave, but a wide-eyed, innocent look from her quelled any argument he might have had. He bowed his head in acquiescence to stay.

When Clow Reed was sure that there was going to be no objection from either warrior or lordling, he nodded for Life to continue.

She sighed a little and began again, speaking fast and nervously. "Okay, you see, um, this is _really _quite the story… By the time we were able to drag you back to your bodies, we were running pretty low on power, like nil power whatsoever. Not good. _And_ both Death and I failed to see love- which meant it was all over for everyone… except, well, there was a loop hole we didn't know about; Miaka and Dren's hearts _did_ see something-."

"And due to our dimension bending, as well as the close proximity to heaven- the universe's purest source of love, a weak reconnection was established between heart and body, which meant our hosts were able to see what their hearts did-." Death cut in. He was shoved away by Life as she took control of the story again.

"And THAT meant that _we_ could see it too! And it was the most _amazing_, most _beautiful_, most _extraordinary_ thing that I had ever seen! It was better than anything! I- I never imagined that love could be like that-!" She sighed dreamily, clutching her hands in front of her chest and looking off to the now blue sky with stars in her eyes. Sakura stared at the life-spirit perplexedly, wondering if Life had really seen the same thing as everyone else; to her own recollection, her and Syaoran's confession was a beautiful thing, but had it really been a showstopper?

"I could have faded right then and there and I would have faded happily," Life cooed. Obviously lost in her own memories of the wonder she had witnessed through Miaka's heart, Death was forced to take up the story again.

"In actuality, all guidelines that had been laid out for us previously had been met by this time, and as such we could have left at any time without any ill effects. It just so happened that Miaka and Dren's hearts crossing over onto earth took us by surprise; what should have been a safe reunion of their bodies and hearts in heaven turned out to be quite explosive when they made contact here on earth. As I'm sure you're well aware, dealing with such extreme powers as souls can get quite volatile," Death said.

Sakura nodded along knowingly. Her and Syaoran's souls had been powerful enough to combat an essence _and _overpower it. In hindsight, the explosion between Miaka and Dren's hearts and bodies was relatively small in comparison.

"So, that explosion was only you guys going out with a bang, huh?" Eriol asked, dragging himself up a little to rest comfortably against Spinel Sun's side. A firm nod was the answer. "Show offs," the sorcerers huffed good-naturedly.

Syaoran grumbled discontentedly. "If everything was fine by then, what was with the greying out of everything after you left?" he asked, getting a nudge in the side from Sakura as she reminded him that he was supposed to wait until the retelling was over.

Life laughed, snapping out of her reminiscing. "Things just don't go "POP" back together again, you know!" she said. "We're talking about taking powers so huge that your tiny human brains can't possibly comprehend and returning them to a completely non-sentient, omnipresent existence; it takes more than a second. If you had just waited a minute longer everything would have returned to normal, though."

Syaoran's right eye unconsciously twitched. "If that all means that you were **gone**, then _what_ _the hell_ _are you doing_ _back_ _here?"_ he hissed, receiving another nudge to the side in reprimand from Sakura.

"Um-… the mess?" Life replied, gesturing to the destroyed landscape as if it were obvious, then she pointed upward to the sky. "The Big Guy wasn't exactly too happy about us leaving the entire planet in one great big chaotic mess; people have been rioting the streets for days now, ever since Rage came out. Spirits are being hunted down; sorcerers are being ratted out; free reign demons are having the times of their lives with all this chaos. It's total anarchy out there, right now." She shook her head with a huff. "And since it's all our mess, we have to clean it up; we have until sunset to make everything right again."

Dren pursed his lips, his grasp on Miaka's hand tightening ever so slightly. "And what does that have to do with us?" he asked bitingly, more than ready to be done with Life and Death. "I hope you don't expect us to help clean up- we're powerless now."

Death raised an eyebrow at the two as if to say "isn't it obvious?' but apparently it was not. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing like that," he said quietly. "It simply means that those gates are going to remain open until sunset." He paused long enough to see if anyone would catch on- some did, but he was obviously going to have to spell it out for those who didn't.

"You two can stay here as long as the gates stay open," he pointed out dryly. "Which means you two have until sunset to make good use of your newly reinstated hearts." Death glanced to the sky quickly; it was still early dawn and the sun had not yet rose all the way- they had an entire day left before it would be time to go. "I suggest you make the most of your last day on earth."

A squeal issued from Miaka's mouth, so loud that it made everyone cringe. "An entire day?!" she crowed, doing a back flip. "Yay!" And without a glance back, she bolted for the tree line, not willing to waste a single second of her last day on earth standing around in a dirty, stinking war zone.

Nobody had the energy to even dare stop her as she ran out of sight, although Clow Reed did indeed weave a small spell around the nude girl that granted her a single white slip to wear before she was out of sight. Dren was granted a black pair of pants and a black shirt before he bolted after Miaka to make sure she didn't try anything stupid with her new found mortality.

The clearing fell into an awkward silence after that…

Syaoran narrowed his gaze on Life and Death. "So… when are you two going to go?"

Death gave him a flat look. "Soon."

Sakura giggled quietly, turning her gaze from Life and Death to Clow Reed, her curiosity as to why he was here getting the better of her.

Obviously he wasn't alive, but he looked awfully lively for a dead guy, holding a strange, otherworldly glow to him, much like a spirit would. His kind, dark eyes stared back at her with a deep, magical mystery that she could never begin to understand. He sported no wings to signify that he was an angel, but he held the same regal air about him that was as divine as any winged-messenger. He radiated a deep power that sent chills along her flesh. She surprised herself by offering him a full grin; a warm feeling spread throughout her when he returned her smile with a special little half smile of his own.

"H- how-?" she began. She wanted to know how it was possible for him to be in the land of the living when he was undeniably dead- she needed to know if there was a possibility that her mother would be following behind the sorcerer soon, but all her pressing questions trailed off when he raised a hand to stall her.

"I am only here to deliver a gift," he said, reaching into his billowing sleeve and withdrawing a small, tarnished silver box. "You left limbo before I was able to give it to you. I've been holding on to it for a very long time." The box lifted from his palm and floated through the air gracefully, coming to rest in Sakura's hand lightly. The metal was cold against her flesh, dented in some places, and had obviously lost its shine a long time ago. The box itself was far smaller than her palm and was lighter than she had expected.

"What's in it?" she asked in a hushed voice, examining the tiny box.

Clow Reed's eyes sparkled with old knowledge. "Shells," he replied cryptically. "Use them however you wish." A tiny smile curled the edges of his lips when both Sakura and Syaoran gave him twin looks of confusion. He didn't look like he was going to explain what he meant, either. Softly, he nodded his goodbye to Sakura and Syaoran, and then turned and nodded once to Yelan and Li Clan, and then lastly turned to Life and Death. He was instantly swept up into a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything!" Life exclaimed, hugging the dead sorcerer as tightly as she could. "We couldn't have done this without you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Death bowed so low that his long raven hair was actually able to brush the ground. "If there was anything we could do for you-."

"You've done enough for me, friends. More than you'll ever know," Clow Reed cut in calmly, dislodging himself from Life's embrace. "There is nothing more you can possibly do." He turned from and began to make his way into the mists. "So this is one last goodbye, old friends."

"Wait! Don't go! Not yet!" Eriol's shout cut through the air with shocking clarity. He panted with the effort that it took to push himself off of Spinel's side, his energy still gone from when he had given it to Life to use.

Clow Reed paused before he disappeared into the mists, glancing back over his shoulder with an odd look as he made eye contact with his reincarnation.

Eriol dragged himself along the dirty ground. "There are so many things I want- that I _need_ to ask-! Please, stay a little while longer!"

Clow observed the struggling boy for a few moments before he sighed, glancing to Life and Death. "Perhaps, there is one last thing you could do for me," he said softly.

They instantly took the hint. At full power again, they were capable of virtually anything, so restoring the health and energy to a handful of humans and guardians was not even a drop in the bucket for them. With a quick nod, magic swelled in the clearing and then dispersed just as quickly. Eriol suddenly found himself feeling better then he ever had, able to now stand and walk, energy and magic resorted fully; even his clothes had miraculously been repaired. He wasted no time running to Clow Reed's side, his mid-night eyes pleading with the older sorcerer to stay a little while longer. Clow Reed gave one last glance to the beckoning gates of the afterlife before he gave his acquiescence to stay in the form of a nod; he would stay for only so long, though.

"I understand that there is a lot we should talk about…" he said, turning from the mists to lead the way into the trees where he and Eriol could converse in private.

Life gave Death a proud thumbs-up at a job well done. Boy, did it ever feel great to be back at full power again!

With the sudden rejuvenation of their energy, Tomoyo was the first to rush to Sakura, followed very closely by Cerberus, and then by Toya and Fujitaka. Syaoran saw them coming and attempted to sidestep the impending collision but was taken aback when he was swept into the group right along with Sakura, wrapped in a bone crushing, teary hug. Tomoyo crushed herself to Sakura and Syaoran, tears spilling from her eyes inhibited, kissing the both of them on the cheeks without a care. Fujitaka also cried without reserve, overwhelmed with the joy that he had both his daughter back and the man who was as good his son as Toya. Cerberus also piled in, curling around Sakura's legs and nuzzling her happily.

Syaoran noted sadly that the Li Clan had failed to join in on the joyous group hugging. They appeared to have regained what dignity they felt they lost when they leapt in to offer their magic. Even Yelan had fixed her expression back into the normally stoic face that she usually carried. But, even through the cold façade, Syaoran could see the glittering of tears of relief that were dancing in his mother's eyes. That was more than he could have asked for.

"Ack!" He squawked as someone jabbed him in the back. The warrior turned his head enough to see Toya standing right behind him glowering menacingly.

"That's for getting both you _and_ my sister killed," he hissed. There was a glint in his eyes as he leaned in closer; Syaoran could have sworn he saw murder in the man's gaze, but instead of another sharp jab to the side, he received a reluctant, and somewhat painful, clap to the back. "But because she's back, I'm _not_ going to mutilate you- _this time_."

Syaoran resisted the urge to shudder. "Uh- thanks…" he replied awkwardly.

Sakura missed the exchange between her brother and Syaoran, but cut off any further conversation by being shoved between the two of them. She was immediately swept into a tight hug by her brother, to which Syaoran silently glowered at Toya for, until he was hit in the back by Takashi, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, each of which found room somehow and tangle themselves into the group hug.

"Oh! My! God! You're alive! Both of you are alive!" Rika screamed, clutching to her friends for dear life. "I didn't think it was possible!" Next to her, Naoko's glasses were fogging up from her hysterical crying.

Sakura laughed and squirmed out of her brother's embrace to hug her friends. "Well, we're back, aren't we?" she cried and laughed, hugging Naoko and Rika tightly. A warm feeling tingled over Naoko's body as the armour she was wearing turned back into Create and the spirit reverted back to its card form, only to nestle in Sakura's embrace. It was quickly followed back Sword, Erase, and Sleep, all of whom wished to seek reassurance from their Mistress that she was alright. Sakura laughed and hugged everyone tighter, sensing her Cards needs for assurance.

"It's okay, everyone! It's over, everything over now!" she reached over as far as she could and grabbed Chiharu and Takashi into her hug, which consequently dragged Syaoran in as well. "We're alive again, and we're not going anywhere!"

Takashi grinned in delight, seeing the opportunity for a story. "Did you know that there are some places in the world where the people believe that at certain times of the year the dead can rise from the grave and be brought back to life-?"

"Not now!" Chiharu screeched, swatting the storyteller.

"Aw, Chiharu, it's true! I swear!" he whined, ducking away from Chiharu's fist. Poor Takashi, nobody believed him.

In the tangle of arms and bodies, somehow Sakura found herself back in her father's arms, being held on to for dear life. "I thought I lost you-!" Fujitaka whispered into her ear. "You're my one and only daughter and if you- if you had… I don't know what I would have done. Oh, Sakura, I'm just so, _so_ glad that you were able to come back."

Sakura sniffed back the tears that overwhelmed her eyes. She clutched her father's shirt and buried her face in his chest. "I know," she whispered, hugging him back with all the strength she had. "I'm back, and I'm not going to be going anywhere for a _very_ long time. Okay?"

In response, her father hugged her tighter.

Life bit her lip, watching the gaggle of hugs and kisses with a bright grin painting her face. So what if Syaoran wasn't very happy with her at the moment, she only had a few hours left in earth and wanted a piece of the hugging-action! Not bothering to give a warning before she threw herself forward into the bunch, everyone was pretty much knocked breathless as the essence collided with them and wrapped as many people as she could in a tight embrace. Trapped as they were, no one could do anything to escape, only hug back and hope they survived the suffocating bear hug Life was doling out.

Eventually, someone finally tripped up and dragged the group down to the ground. It just so happened that Syaoran ended up on the bottom. There was squawking, laughing, and accidental groping as everyone sorted out who was who and did their best to pull themselves back together and get up again. As everyone scrambled to get up, poor Syaoran was left to get kneed at least a dozen times, elbowed a few times, and once someone pinched his rear- though if it was on purpose or not was a mystery. In the end, Sakura ended up sitting on Syaoran's back with a dazed expression on her face, looking up at all her loving friends and family that smiled back with wide, happy grins.

"So, you're really, _really _back, right? There's no way that we're just dreaming about this, right?" Chiharu asked pleadingly, holding back the scared/happy tears brimming in her eyes.

Sakura looked to Life for confirmation, and in return Life nodded vigorously. Sakura then grinned broadly. "You're not dreaming!" she exclaimed happily. "We're here to stay!"

Grins even wider than before split everyone's faces.

"_I hope you don't plan staying on my back_," Syaoran groaned, looking over his shoulder at the girl who was using him as a cushion. With an 'eep!' Sakura immediately realized why the ground was so warm and leapt up, the laughter of her friends making her face bloom into a flushed embarrassed blush. Pushing himself up, Syaoran huffed a laugh as well, smudging the dirt off his face and smearing it playfully along Sakura's face.

"H-hey!" she protested, smacking him away, but he persisted.

"Oh, come on, it's pay back," he growled playfully. "Besides, I think you look cuter with a little dirt on your face-!"

A deeper blush instantly appeared across Sakura's face. Syaoran's exclamation immediately silenced the onlookers, but he didn't care; he meant every word he had said when told her he loved her- there was no way in heaven or hell that he was wasting any more time. He had most of his adolescence to make up, and standing around was doing nothing for him. The blush that painted her dirt smeared features made her all the more cute as she looked up to him with wide emerald eyes. He swiftly leaned in and kissed her, right then and there, in front of his family, in front of his friends, in front of Sakura's father… and in front of Toya, who now glared like a demon at Syaoran's back.

To kiss her living, warm lips was infinitely better than kissing her before the gates of heaven. When the surprise wore off, her soft arms reached up and wrapped tightly around his neck, drawing him closer. It wasn't a truly passionate kiss of lust and fire, but it certainly wasn't chaste either. Syaoran grinned into the kiss, his hands going to Sakura's slim waist and drawing her closer to him possessively. He thoroughly enjoyed kissing her, and by the way she was responding, she thoroughly enjoyed kissing him back.

When it started to get awkward for the onlookers, parents starting to blush and turn away, friends starting to giggle and swoon, Tomoyo started to pout sadly that she did not have her camera on her. It was a horrible waste of a moment not to record it! And then a bright flash lit up the early dawn. A light whirring sound danced in the air as a picture was spit from the front of a Polaroid camera and then waved victoriously in the air by a pale, ecstatic hand.

"My crowning glory!" Life exclaimed, chirping elatedly.

Startled apart from the sudden interruption, Sakura and Syaoran turned in time to see a shower of candid photos spill from Life's sleeves as she danced around with her new picture. Looking down at the photo gallery at their feet, it took a moment to realize that all the pictures were of them.

An entire slide show of the development of their relationship laid out before them, from their early adolescence until a few seconds ago; there were pictures of them eating out together, sitting with each other- almost cuddling, some pictures of them hugging and laughing together. Images of them laying together, napping on Syaoran's couch after studying, or laying in bed together, either asleep or just laying side by side.

Even the awkward moments had been captured on film; Syaoran in a towel, Sakura in a towel, the time Syaoran had spilled water on his pants and Sakura opted to help dab it up; the angle of the camera made the scene look worse than it actually was. Even the few sparse kisses they had shared had not been sacred enough to not be captured; kisses on the cheek, on the forehead, once or twice the accidental brush of the lips when someone turned their head too soon… _Everything _had been caught in a series of snap-shots.

Syaoran felt his face heat up, and it wasn't from embarrassment. Fiery amber eyes rose slowly to meet with mischievous black ones. _"Life!!" _He ground out menacingly. "_Explain!" _He obviously was expecting answers for this downright invasion of his and Sakura's privacy.

Life pursed her lips, knowing she was caught, and then quirked a smile and laughed it off. "Oh, would you look at the time- it's getting _so_ late… only so many hours left in the day to clean things up-!" she twittered. "It's really time that I should get going!" With a snap of her fingers, her photo-gallery of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship flew off the ground and back into her sleeves. "Come on, Death, I think we should be going now! People to see, worlds to fix!" And then she was gone. No poof, no sparkles, just gone.

Syaoran rounded on Death with an expectant glare, but received only a bored shrug before that spirit, too, disappeared.

"Damn those two!" Syaoran cursed, clenching his fists.

Toya cracked his knuckles, a snarl contorting his mouth. He had gotten a good look at some of the pictures, mainly the ones of his baby sister lying with the Chinese brat, on the couch, in the same bed, _very_ close to one another. It didn't matter that there _were _pictures; the only thing that registered in his mind was that there was _something_ to take a picture of.

Sensing the murderous intent, Syaoran spun to meet Toya glare head on. The older man looked angrier than Syaoran had ever seen him before, which meant a real fist fight was about to break out, despite the fact that one of them had just died and been brought back and the other had sacrificed all the energy he had to bring the first back. With a look of murder look now blazing in Toya's eyes, Syaoran knew that there was no way he could talk himself out of this, so he dropped into a defensive stance and prepared to fight. The only thing that stopped him was his name cutting clear across the clearing.

Yelan stood waiting near the forgotten trucks, the rest of his Clam already piling into the vehicles. Immediately, Syaoran dropped his fists and jogged over to his mother, shooting Toya a look that said they could finish it later. Sakura watched him for a moment and then decided that it would be best if she followed him- just in case.

Slowly down to a brusque walk, Syaoran assumed the hardened look that would be expected of him. "Mother?"

Yelan stared down at her son with a mirror expression, only her eyes gave way to the relief she was feeling that her only son was safe and sound. "You did well, Xiao Lang," she said softly. In other words, she was very proud of him and could hardly put it into words.

"Thank you," he replied, his tone humble.

Yelan nodded and then turned her gaze to Sakura. She opened her mouth to also praise the young sorceress, but found that words were hard to come by, so instead she laid her hand on the girl's head. Sakura beamed up at the Li Clan leader; no words were needed, she already knew what Yelan wanted to say. Slowly, the older woman withdrew her hand and turned to the lead black hummer.

Over her shoulder, she said, "There are still stray demons roaming Tomoeda, we will stay until they have been all properly dealt with and exorcized… This evening, after everything has been dealt with, I expect to have a very long conversation with you about the actions you took today, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran visibly flinched at the icy tone his mother used. "Yes, Mother," he acquiesced, knowing by the look in his mother's eyes that the impending talk would _not _be pretty.

Yelan didn't even glance back as she made her way up to the beast of a truck and climbed in, its engine roaring to life. In a cloud of grey and black dust and flying debris, the caravan of trucks sped out of there as quick as could be. Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, offering a bit of comfort. He smiled down at her wearily and wrapped a strong arm around her petit shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"I'm sure your mother can't be that upset with you," she murmured. "You saved the world, after all."

Syaoran allowed a short laugh to escape his mouth. "You'd be surprised," he replied. "It'll probably end up that I'll be sent back to China for the summer for more training, nothing big. I'll live."

Sakura hugged herself closer to Syaoran's side, relishing in the warmth radiating from his side when the cool air of the early dawn was almost stinging her exposed skin. "Right," she whispered, relaxing against him. It was only now that everything was really starting to sink in, she was only now beginning to sort through everything that had just happened in the span of no longer than an hour- not even…

"Syaoran, do you realize what we just did?" she asked, a shiver running through her voice. Now that the excitement was starting to die down and their friends and family were beginning to spread out from the clearing, all that was left for the sorcerers was to think about what they had just been through.

"Mhmm," was his reply. The arm that held her close squeezed her tighter, but his eyes stayed on the shrinking backs of the Li Clans retreating trucks.

Sakura eyes began to roam over the landscape now, marvelling at the torn up turf and bone white trees. She wondered if they were ever going to return to normal. Over her shoulder, the impossibly huge gates to the afterlife stood ominously gaping, spewing its strange mists into the deep crater and obscuring the ground. The crater it stood in was incredibly huge and Sakura couldn't help but feel in awe that it had been her and Syaoran's power to create it.

"Is this all there is to it?" she asked. "It just seems so… unreal, right now… like all of this is fake and Evil is going to pop out of nowhere at any moment-."

"He's not." Syaoran cut in curtly. Quickly he turned to face her, his own amber eyes boring into hers with a look that blazed with a desire to impart to her that everything was over; they destroyed Evil's card, he was gone and would never return. "It's over, Sakura. He's finished. We're done now; there's no more."

Her eyes weren't convinced, even if she nodded along. "You're right… It's just too new to me… it'll sink in in a little while." She whispered, looking away slowly. Secretly, she really did hope that it would all sink in, but there was a part of her that told her that somehow she would always have a fear of Evil returning; after all, Evil was not destroyed, he was still in the world, just not conscious of it.

Syaoran sighed and laid a soft kiss to her temple, seeing the dark clouds in his love's eyes. "Just give it some time," he murmured against her skin quietly.

"Sakura! Syaoran! We're going to go find where Miaka and Dren ran off too, wanna come?" Rika called from across the clearing, waving.

Sakura coughed lightly and dislodged herself from Syaoran. "Sure!" she yelled back, forcing a grin onto her face for her friends.

"Well, come on! Hurry up!" Naoko urged.

Quickly as they could, the sorcerers ran to catch up with their friends and began to make the way into what was left of Tomoeda. Toya shot Syaoran a dirty look as he passed, and Kero, who had now taken to Toya's shoulder as a perch, teamed up with the older man to shoot Syaoran dirty looks as well. Yue had reverted to Yukito to conserve energy now that the fight was over, and Yuki prodded Toya playfully to get him to stop being mean to the poor boy.

They made their was through the haunting white woods in very high spirits, Sakura holding hands with Syaoran proudly, celebrating right along with their friends in the heady lightness that they all felt in the aftermath of a won battle. Tomoyo was unfortunately absent from the festivities, already gone in search of where Eriol could have gone to with Clow Reed. Before she had left, though, she had given Sakura a bone crushing hug, whispering how very happy she was that Sakura was back and safe. She had also pointed a demanding finger in Syaoran's direction and ordered him to keep a close eye on the sorceress until she returned to ensure that there was no chance Sakura would suddenly not be there when Tomoyo returned from her search for Eriol. Syaoran had wholehearted taken up the task of guarding Sakura.

As Sakura leapt over a fallen tree on the fringes of the woods, stumbling into the park beyond, she felt the overwhelming feeling to look back. A tight feeling of apprehension churning in her chest: not fear, she wasn't scared of something attacking her… it was… unease? She was forgetting something very important in the clearing, she knew that much. Syaoran tugged at her had gently, urging her to keep up with everyone, but the further she went away from the clearing the more desperate the feeling got. No matter how hard she tried to put a finger on what she was forgetting, her muddled mind still wouldn't clear up enough to allow proper recall. Something… no, someone… people… there were people not here anymore…

Her foot caught on a rock and she fell into Syaoran's back.

"Sorry," she uttered distantly, still lost in thought.

Syaoran glanced back at her with an odd look in his eyes. "Everything all right?" he asked quietly so no one would overhear.

"Do you feel like we're forgetting something?" she asked. "Or someone?" Her eyes were drawn back to the tree line.

Syaoran stared hard at the trees as if trying to find the answer to the question written in the tree bark. He had a vague feeling, but even as he tried to focus on it, it slipped through his fingers like water. "There are people missing," he grunted.

"Yeah, but who?" she murmured. There was a strangely empty space in her mind where she knew a magic was supposed to be, a connection of some sort. It was something very important to her, which only made her feel worse that she couldn't remember.

As carefully as he could, Syaoran brushed the frustrated tears away from Sakura's eyes. "Just think on it for a while," he said softly, looking back to their friends who continued to march out of the park, completely oblivious that he and Sakura had fallen behind. "We were just brought back, remember, I'm sure that it'll take a while to get everything sorted out. You'll remember eventually."

Sakura bit her lip, leaning in to rest her forehead against Syaoran's chest. He wrapped his arms around her loosely in return, tucking her white cloak around her. "I hope you're right," she whispered into the cotton of his tunic, hugging him as tightly as she could. Nobody desevered to be forgotten.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	44. Regenesis Part 2

Wow, so many of you don't seem to know who is missing, or at least you sound like you don't really know... I thought it was obvious! But, I guess that the long wait between chapters can make people forget. Oh well, you'll find out soon enough, and the majority of the people who guessed in the reviews, _well_, you guessed right anyways! So, big surprise! (Not really… ha-ha!)

Enjoy the chapter! Possibly just the Epilogue left to go, but only if you want one!

Links in a Chain

Chapter 44

Re-genesis, Part 2

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Somewhere in the woods

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Do you really think that throwing your powers away is an appropriate way to show your appreciation to everyone for everything they have done and sacrificed for the sake of this world?" Clow Reed asked quietly, his voice holding an unusually cold edge to it.

Eriol hunched forward on the rock he was sitting on, not able to look up at Clow Reed at the moment. "You don't understand," he countered tiredly. Clow Reed gave him a look that said the contrary.

Eriol heaved a tired sigh and slumped further against the rock. He had already asked the questions he had wanted to ask, and gotten the answers that he might not have _wanted_ to hear but heard them anyways. He had even dared to prod the dead sorcerer to find out what was _really_ in the tiny box he had given to Sakura, but Clow Reed maintained his silence well. Now it was simply a conversation between sorcerer and reincarnation. Eriol had revealed his plans to the dead sorcerer to give up his magic and allow his memory to be erased like all the other mundanes. Although he appeared calm on the outside, Clow Reed was awash with a feeling of almost disappoint in Eriol. A sorcerer's magic was like a part of his soul, to throw one's magic away was like giving up a part of one's soul.

"_You don't understand,"_ Eriol reiterated. "All of my life I have lived in your shadow. Everything that I have done and practically everything I know was yours first to have or to discover. Even Life and Death, Miaka and Dren, had been _your_ friends and _your _problem before they ever came to me- if it wasn't for you, I never would have known them. If not for you, I never would have been born a sorcerer, I would have been mundane; no magic, no spirits, no demons…" He heaved a heavy sigh, covering his face with his hands tiredly. "I would have been normal." He uttered the words with a breath of longing, finally revealing the one desire he had held in secret for so long.

"_Normal_ is nothing but a limitation," Clow Reed retorted impatiently. "The magic that you have been given is a gift that has allowed you to live a life that very few can say they have. Think about it, if it weren't for you being my reincarnation, you never would have gotten to know the friends you have now, you never would have gone on the same adventures that you have gone on, seen the things you've seen... you never would have met the girl you love." He paused quietly, glancing off into the surrounding trees where he felt an oncoming presence drawing nearer. "You wouldn't be who you are today."

Eriol sat silently for a few short moments, thinking it over. Clow Reed was right of course. Even if none of the bad stuff had happened to him, none of the good stuff would have happened either. "I still wish I could forget _some_ of it," he muttered stubbornly.

"Don't we all?" Clow Reed laughed. "Life doesn't work like that, though. We have to take the good with the bad."

"Everything-?"

"Yes. If you forgot the demons then you would also forget how people had came together to fight against the demons, and if you erased the memories of people getting hurt then the relationships forged from people caring for one another would mean nothing." An odd look crossed the dead sorcerer's face. "All this talk of becoming mundane and erasing your memories… this has nothing to do with wanting to forget Life and Death, does it?"

Eriol held his breath for a moment, too tempted to say that he would like nothing more than to forget them all together, but it was a very poor thing to say about two creatures who had known him since the day he had been born. He stayed silent for a while, trying to piece together the proper words to say.

"Not them entirely, just their deaths I guess," he said softly, running his hands through his dark hair. "I've known them always- they've always been here…" A bitter smile crossed his lips briefly. "Life and Death were the ones who taught me a lot of what I know about magic- Miaka and Dren were the ones who told me a lot about you… If that was to be erased, half of my life would be gone…"

Clow nodded along, even if Eriol wasn't looking up to see. "They've permeated quite the large chunk of your life," he pointed out.

"That's the point, they _are _a big part of my life! I don't think I would be able to stand it if I had to watch them die this evening. That would just be wrong somehow."

A cool hand rested itself on the crown of his head. "You've always known that they would be gone someday, Eriol. They're not natural, they're not supposed to exist like they do- you've _always _known this. You should have been more prepared for this day."

Eriol darted his gaze up to shoot the sorcerer a heated glare through his bangs. "How do you prepare for someone's death?" he growled.

"By knowing that death is not the ultimate finality, it is only the transition from one state of being to another. You, being my reincarnation, should know that better than anyone. Neither Life nor Death nor Miaka or Dren will be truly gone. Life and Death with always be around, in the trees, the wind, in the children and adults; they are and will always be _life _and _death_, no matter what. And as for Miaka and Dren, you will most certainly see them again, when your time comes. There is no such thing as a final goodbye."

Eriol bowed his face again. "Fine, fine, if not to forget them, then I'd give up my magic to live a normal life with Tomoyo. I'd do that in a heartbeat."

A soft gasp floated out from the trees. Eriol stiffened, shooting up from the rock he sat on and spun to see Tomoyo peeking out from behind a tree. It seemed she had finally found them…

"T-Tomoyo?" he breathed quietly. She started gently when she heard her name but continued to stare. Clow Reed smiled softly; her timing was impeccable.

"You- you can't do that," she whispered, stumbling into the clearing. "You can't give up your magic, Eriol."

Eriol took a step towards her cautiously. "I'd do it for you, though" he said softly, looking to her eyes pleadingly. "We could live normal lives, without the mess of magic-."

"But the magic mess _is_ what's normal! To us, at least!" she cried. "I've grown up in the middle of all the magic, watching you and Sakura and Syaoran. I may be mundane, but magic is _my_ life, too." She continued to make her way to Eriol, a single tear dripping from the corner of her eye. "I don't think I'd be able to stand it if I had to live a so called "normal" life without magic, it'd be too… too _abnormal _for me." She was finally close enough to reach out and cup her sorcerer's cheek. "If you gave up your magic for me, you wouldn't be _my _Eriol anymore… you'd be someone else, someone I wouldn't know-."

Tightness built up in his throat as he looked down at the woman he loved and was prepared to give up everything for- and here she was begging him to stay the way he was. He scrambled for some sort of defence, but she was talking again before he could get a word out.

"I know that as soon as Life and Death are gone I'll forget everything that has happened, but I don't want to! Not if it means that I have to forget everything I've shared with you as well! I need you to remember so that you can tell me about all this everyday when I forget. You have to tell me of what Sakura and Syaoran did, and what you did, and of who Miaka and Dren and Life and Death are and what they did, too. Please Eriol, don't throw your magic away. It's who you are! If it's gone, then you'll forget about all this like I will! We'll both forget- it'll be like it never happened… I don't think I'll be brave enough a second time to realize I love you!"

"Tomoyo, I-."

"Eriol, please!" She was crying now, clutching the front of his shirt. His chest became damp through his shirt as her tears soaked through; his resolve was breaking with every shuddering breath that was uttered by the girl in his arms. Slowly, he reached up and stroked her hair, as it was the only thing he could think to do at the moment. It was then that he noticed that the flower he had given her was gone.

"Your flower," he whispered quietly. "It's gone."

Tomoyo sniffed, pressing her forehead to his chest. "I'm sorry- it disappeared after I jumped on Pain. I wasn't able to find it anywhere when I went to look."

"It's okay," he murmured in her ear. "I'll make you a new one. A prettier one…"

A low chuckle passed through Clow Reed's lips. "You don't have to," he said. They looked up at him with questioning eyes. "It's not gone," he explained with a half-smile. "You just can't see it. Eriol, try and feel for it."

Eriol pursed his lips but reached out with his magic anyway, searching. A tingle ran along his skin as he was surprised by the utter closeness of the soft violet aura of the flower. Opening his eyes in a flash, he stared down at Tomoyo. The aura was emanating from her. _From_ _inside her._

"How?" he asked. Tomoyo looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, afraid that Eriol had found something bad.

"Her body absorbed it," Clow Reed explained carefully. "It is not a lot, certainly not enough to use on a large scale, but it's hers now."

"_What is_?" she pressed.

"Magic," Eriol replied breathlessly. "You have magic." A surprised "oh" was all Tomoyo could manage as an answer.

Clow Reed watched the pair for a while, enjoying how cute they looked with their wide-eyes looks of surprised being mirrored in each other's eyes; the moment made him miss being alive. Knowing that it was the perfect time to use his trump card to ensure Eriol would keep his magic, Clow Reed decided to cut into the moment. "Now that she has powers, she will most likely need someone to train her in the proper use of those powers. She will need someone patient and wise to teach her, someone who knows what he is doing and can ensure that the right things will be taught. With you endeavouring to renounce your magic, I can only imagine who will be there to teach this young, impressionable sorceress." Even if the old sorcerer was laying it on as thick as he could manage with a straight face, the truth of it was dawning in Eriol's eyes. "Sakura still has some ways to go before she completely masters her art, but perhaps Syaoran would be an adequate teacher-."

"Certainly not!" Eriol crowed, his awed expression instantly wiped from his face only to be replaced by a disgruntled one. "Syaoran is skilled in his own arts of magical combat, but he lacks in the finesse required to teach another the subtle basics of magic! I would not trust Tomoyo's training to anyone but myself!" Even as the words were flying out of his mouth, he knew that he meant them more than any word had had said about throwing away his magic. The young woman that he held in his arms, now glowing with the light of magic flowing within her, was so much more important than his own magic. His own troubles be damned! There was no way that he could trust Syaoran with something as important as teaching _his _Tomoyo- there was way too much that Syaoran counted against him, if anything, if he became Tomoyo's teacher he would only teach her spells to torture Eriol with! For Tomoyo's sake, and his, he would have to keep his magic to teach her!

Tomoyo laughed lightly and hugged herself close to him. "Do you really mean it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course I mean, I'll teach you everything I know," he said, a grin stretching across his mouth. In a flash, Tomoyo was up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Eriol's in a heartfelt kiss of gratitude. In her chest, her heart was thumping a mile a minute in her chest. She had magic! Something she had dreamed of since she was young! And now it had finally come true, she was like Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol now. It was like some sort of fairytale come true! Without really knowing why, she peeked up at Clow Reed and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He nodded in reply, simply glad that his reincarnation would not end his life as a sorcerer. Now that everything was safe, he knew it was time to go.

A gentle wind slipped through the trees and tossed the dead sorcerer's robes. He closed his eyes and let the coolness of the breeze wash over him. Knowing that his goodbyes were already said, he turned and made his way back the gates that would lead him back home. From over the tops of the trees he could see the marvellous gates beckoning to him silently.

Eriol caught him leaving from the corner of his eye. "Wait, Clow Reed!" he called. The sorcerer half turned, raising an eyebrow. "I-uh… thanks," he said softly, although he couldn't exactly think of what he was thanking him for. Clow Reed got the message anyways, allowing a half-smile to quirk his lips before he left silently.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In Tomoeda

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura laughed lightly as she was pulled along by Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, all of whom where calling Miaka's name in hopes that the girl would answer. Of course, they had caught glimpses of her here and there, but every time they managed to get close she would run off again in a flurry of dust and debris. There was only so much time left in the day and it seemed she wanted to run for every minute of it.

The game of "catch Miaka" was paused for only a second when a strange ripple glided through the air, followed by a soft whoosh of air. A stirring feeling that something had left settled heavily in their chests. Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura could make out the soft glow of the gates to the afterlife and knew that Clow Reed had finally returned. It sort of saddened her to know that the old sorcerer was gone, but he been dead in the first place so the sting of it was light.

Shortly after the ripple had died out, it was Eriol and Tomoyo that caught up with them, all smiles and beaming with the news of Tomoyo's new magical status. The happy cries of "wow!" "Awesome!" and "Congratulations!" that surround the girl shortly after seemed to draw Miaka out of thin air, for within minutes she had materialized from nowhere and was hugging Tomoyo happily. Dren appeared moments after, slightly frazzled looking. He bowed and said some congratulatory words to Tomoyo, and then something along the lines of "would you like me to pry her of you now?" and motioning to the squealing blond creature latched onto her midsection.

Eriol, miraculously, managed to smoothly dislodge his girl from Miaka and held her closer to him, clearly saying that he didn't want share her at the moment. Dren caught on and grabbed Miaka, dragging her back. A short squabble broke out after that, nothing too major, just some kicking and screaming on Miaka's part and a quick finish in the form of Dren executing a perfect chokehold to shut her up. There was the immediate feeling that spat was purely for the sake of the fighting, and even that felt somewhat refreshing; it meant that things would slowly start falling back into the way it had been before.

As normal as could be, the humans conversed lightly over Tomoyo's newly acquired magic, quizzing her on if she felt different, what was she going to do now, was she happy having magic or scared? With all the class in the world, Tomoyo answered each of the questions fired her way with expert ease; no, she didn't feel that different; she didn't quite know what she was going to do with her powers; yes, she was extremely ecstatic, but also a little nervous.

Although the idle conversation was enjoyable, it was eventually interrupted by someone's stomach growling loudly. The noise actually surprised a few of them, and reminded them of how long it had been since they had last had a decent meal. Once reminded that they were hungry, other stomachs began to demand food. Miaka's face lit up brightly to the chorus of grumblings.

"I have food!" she announced, shoving herself out of Dren's grip and bounding off, only to return shortly with a cracked tray of what looked like steaming tubers. Dren paled but his reflexes failed him when he tried to grab for the food; the hash browns had yet to be tried and there was no way of knowing if whatever it was that kept Miaka's cooking poisonous was still in effect.

Naoko stared at the offered tray and plucked a tuber from the pile. "Where'd you get these?" she asked, curious as to know where in the town was undamaged enough to still have edible food.

"Dug them out from a collapsed grocery store," Miaka replied happily, still offering her wonderful treat around. They had been cooked with so much love! …And possibly poison!

Syaoran glared at the tray when it was offered to him. "Aren't those the things that killed you the first time?" he asked suspiciously.

Miaka blinked once, flicking blond hair out of her eyes. "I thought the fall killed me," she replied without missing a beat.

Dren shrugged, saying flatly, "No, it was definitely the landing." Though he hadn't meant for it to be funny, he was able to elicit some small laughter from everyone.

Sakura carefully nibbled on the deep-fried potato, very aware of the frightened stare Syaoran was giving her.

"There's still time to spit it out," he offered. She shook her head, swallowing and then smiling. It actually didn't taste that bad. When she didn't drop dead after five minutes, the others began to cautiously dig into their own potatoes, gnawing slowly at first and then taking bigger bites when their hunger overrode their senses.

Chiharu wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Miaka, how did you make those? They're delicious!"

Miaka beamed with pride. "Well, I found this big old pot laying in the middle of the street so I took it, and then I found some nice oil in a restaurant and since no one was using it, I took it, _and then_ when I was digging around in a grocery store I found lots of things to eat, so I took those too." She explained happily. "Dren made the fire though," she added as an afterthought. "I just left them to cook until now!"

Chiharu laughed nervously. "Eh-heh… sounds great," she replied, now regretting her decision to ask Miaka about her cooking.

From across the street, there was sudden movement from underneath a flattened house. A dull growl emanated from within as an unsightly beast crawled out; one of the renegade demons that were still lurking about. It fixed its bloody eyes on Sakura and lunged, claws extended, ready to shred the girl that it knew had killed its master. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the demon, Sakura ended up caught like a deer in headlights, unable to move even as she saw the beast flying closer.

Surprisingly, Tomoyo acted first. She shot out from Eriol's hold to dive between Sakura and demon. Someone screamed behind her, but she couldn't think of whom at the moment. There was a frightening moment right before the demon's claws came in contact with her chest that she suddenly realized how stupid jumping in front of the creature was, especially since she had no idea how to control her powers to protect herself. In her mind, she whizzed over every instant she had ever seen her friends summon their own powers. None of the instances did her any good. Damn, and summoning magic had looked so easy! Thankfully, as the first prick of beast's sharp claws drew blood, her magic reacted instinctually and enveloped the offending demon in a violet light before incinerating it entirely.

Shocked and overbalanced, Tomoyo fell ungracefully to the ground. She suddenly felt very weak and slightly nauseous.

"Cool," Miaka cooed, staring at where the demon used to be.

Sakura immediately swooped down to help Tomoyo. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Thank you, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo's eyes crossed a little as the world spun before her, she nodded along absently to anything Sakura was saying even if she didn't really hear it. That one stunt was enough to knock out most of her newly found powers.

Eriol laughed lightly and took the dazed girl from Sakura. "She has a lot to learn about using her powers," he said, tucking her close to his chest. Tomoyo groaned, blinking away the dizziness. "Lesson number one, love, _don't ever do that again_. You're just lucky that was an extremely low level demon or you could have gotten seriously hurt." He patted her on the head and she groaned again, mumbling some sort of "sorry" under her breath and nuzzling her face into his chest so the world didn't spin anymore.

Syaoran slipped close to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, now intent on keeping a closer eye on her in case another demon crawled out of nowhere. Despite the fiery look of warning that Toya was sending his way, he dared to kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Lucky for you, Tomoyo is now part of the magic persuasion, huh?" he murmured. She giggled quietly, pecking him on the cheek lightly.

Fujitaka appeared unbothered by the public displays of affection between his daughter and Syaoran. He smiled knowing, in a fatherly sort of way, and nudged Toya in the side to get him to wipe the scowl off his face. Of course, neither Toya nor Kero wiped the scowls from their faces. In fact, they practically were clawing out of their skin when Syaoran chose to sweep Sakura into his arms and hug her tightly, even if the hug was only to incense the other two.

Chiharu swallowed back the lump in her throat as her heart rate slowed down to a semi-normal rate. Her fear of the magical didn't seem to have disappeared with Evil's defeat, if anything it seemed to have gotten worse. "Maybe we should go somewhere else," she offered nervously. "Away from here-."

"LET'S GO!" Miaka crowed, grabbing the girl's wrist and running off.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As the hours of the day passed, the group of friends continued to have as much fun as they possibly could. And now that the mundanes were aware of magic, that fun definitely involved a little bit of magic, too. Sure, it drew a couple of the remaining demons out into the open, but they were all low level and easily dealt with. None of them even came close to being on the same level as Evil.

The sun was hot and high in the sky when Sakura had decided that everyone was quite dirty from battle and needed to be showered off. She had easily come to that conclusion when Rika had clapped her on the back in play and a cloud of black soot puffed up. Instead of trying to find a working water tap, which there probably was none, she summoned Watery to the fray and requested a downpour. The spirit nodded and burst into a column of water, soaking every human thoroughly. Though Chiharu screamed when the water hit her, everyone else had a roaring good time splashing around and rubbing the soot and dust off of their persons. Watery certainly enjoyed her time, soaking Toya and Kero repeatedly- as per Syaoran's order. Shortly after, as soon as Toya was pried off of Syaoran, the warrior took his turn to show off a little as he used his ofudas to summon a nice gust of wind that dried everyone off in record time.

There was more magic to be had as the magic users and mundanes ran through the ruins of Tomoeda. They tried not to think so much of the place as a destroyed town and more of the place where they had to have as much fun together before sunset. Flowery came into play to let it rain cherry blossoms over the land and lunch came as an ultimate delight when Sweet was summoned and an overturned mailbox was turned into a giant chocolate cake.

It was well into the afternoon when Tomoyo had regained enough of her energy to start joining in on the fun. She tried once to do a little bit of magic at the request of Naoko, but it had backfired terribly and resulted in a pair of singed eyebrows and Naoko's cracked glasses. Eriol had been kind enough to repair the broken glasses and only scolded Tomoyo lightly. He left her eyebrows slightly smoking as punishment. From then on, she let the trained sorcerers entertain with their magic.

Fujitaka remained on the sidelines of the action, walking leisurely with Dren as the young man kept a close eye on his charge. They spoke with one another of times past, of history that only Dren would know and Fujitaka wished to know. That afternoon, Dren thoroughly enjoyed himself as he chatted amiably about the history he had witnessed, telling stories of his and Miaka's many misadventures through the millennia. He spoke of ancient Egypt and Mesopotamia, of his home in Shaedia, of places that had been uncovered recently, and of places that archaeologists have yet to find.

Miaka was also one who was spouting stories of the life she once lived, but in a much more entertaining fashion. She told of the ridiculous time she met some poor sorcerer who thought she was an angel, and when he asked her what to do with his sword, "Excalibur" or something, she had joked and told him to go stick in a rock somewhere. She didn't realize that he would actually listen to her. There was also the time when she had thought it'd be a good idea to go tromping around in a snow storm in search of a snow spirit friend of hers and had though it was smart to go a group of young apprentice monks if they had seen her friend. She had scared them so badly with her sudden appearance that several of them relinquished their apprenticeships, and others just dropped dead from fright. Those that survived had gone on to start the legend of the Yuki Onna.

The girls, more so than the boys, latched on the stories with stars twinkling in their eyes. They "ooh'ed" and "aww'ed" as Miaka described what it as like to ride the backs of whales and then on the backs of comets, they sighed as she retold the feeling of diving into the underground oceans of Neptune, and gasped as they could only imagine what it was like to walk along a path completely made of stars.

Miaka happily bounced along and played to her heart's content, exploring everything there was to explore, touching everything there was to touch. She absently told of times when she had fed her hash browns to ill-fated humans, recalling the time someone's tongue glowed in the dark for a week, or the time someone turned purple and dropped into a coma for a year. There was the year that every time she made hash browns they'd explode before anyone could eat them and then the decade when all her hash browns would implode upon them selves and become tiny rocks. She spared no expense when retelling the harrowing tale of the time she had made up possibly the best batch of hash browns ever (in her opinion), but right before they could be eaten by anyone, they got up off the plate and _walked away_. To this day, neither Miaka nor Dren know where the hash browns walked off to…

Sakura laughed along with all the stories, bouncing along on the Jump's magic to keep up the unending energy of Miaka. The wild girl seemed bound and determined not to waste a single second of her last day on earth, which suited Sakura just fine. Even though she still failed to be able to recall who she was forgetting, throwing herself into playing with Miaka took her mind off it for the time being. Although, Miaka's idea of "play" included multiple surprise snuggle-hug-and-kiss sessions she surprised Sakura with. Syaoran growled threateningly each time Miaka made a move to smother the sorceress, but to his irritation, Toya and Kero were actually encouraging Miaka just to get under his skin. It got so bad that eventually Syaoran just took Sakura by the hand and refused to let her wander too close to Miaka for fear that either Toya or Kero would pipe in that Miaka should jump her again.

Everyone once in a while, they could feel the ground below them shift ominously and knew that Life and Death were working hard somewhere on the other side of the planet to restore order. If any of them watched the sky long enough, sometimes they would catch sight of the essences speeding long as streaks of light. Once, when the ruckus of play had died down slightly, an extraordinary sound could be heard floating in on the wind. At first it was only a distant, deep grinding noise, then the screeching sound of twisting metal joined, and a cacophony of pounding and grating over took the air. Massive waves of pure power rippled through the air, sending prickles along everyone's skin. It took a moment, but Fujitaka finally realized that what they were hearing was the sounds of a city being put back together. An awe settled on the group briefly as they considered the sheer mass of power that it would take to pull of such an extraordinary feat.

Not long after they had paused to listen to the sounds of some near-by city being resurrected, the group came across Syaoran's second cousin, Jin. The experience was an interesting one. The young man had ignored them at first, working to exorcize a fat blob of a demon instead, but as soon as he was finished he acknowledged them briefly. A quick nod to a few of them, a stubborn glare in Syaoran's direction, and then he informed everyone that the people The Sleep had knocked out were well awake now and their memories were all being erased as they spoke. With that, he took off in search of the next demon to banish.

Soon, though, the signs of the approaching sunset were becoming undeniable. Their shadows were growing longer and the air was beginning to cool. Most noticeably was the way that Miaka had stopped running and was now walking as slowly as possible, as if trying to buy as much time as she could.

"I wonder what time it is," Sakura asked wonderingly.

Dren glanced to the sky. "Around six, perhaps," he replied. Miaka appeared to break out in a cold sweat, suddenly choosing to jump on Dren's back and let him carry her so that she could slow him down from his fast gait to a slow shuffle.

"Maybe we should go back to the park," Tomoyo said pensively, watching the sky.

"_OR,_ we could stay and wander around for a little longer," Miaka put in, her voice sounding a little desperate. "There's no need to rush."

Dren glanced back at the girl he was carrying. He saw something in her eyes that made him cringe. Fear. "There is no need to be scared, either," he said softly. This resulted in Miaka puffing up with a wet hen and spouting nonsense about not being scared; how could she be scared? She wasn't scared of anything! _And_ even if she was scared, it didn't really matter because it was going to happen anyways! So on and so forth until she turned blue and had to choke for breath.

As the sun made its way steadily lower in the sky, nervous butterflies began to stir in everyone's stomachs. It was hard for some to comprehend that two among them would be gone by the time the sun set on the horizon…

Dren hitched Miaka up higher on his back and turned around, heading towards the bright spot against the horizon that could only have been the soft glow of the gates. He looked back only once. "None of you have to follow if you don't want to," he said.

Sakura jogged to catch up with the pair. "We can't let you do this alone," she whispered. The look of gratitude that they gave her made her heart flutter lightly. She stayed by their side the entire walk back to the park; somehow, the walk felt more like a death march the nearer they got to their destination…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

By the time that they had entered the fringes of the clearing, the sun already sat heavy and low in the sky. Blue had leaked through with pinks, oranges, and reds, with a hinting darkness on the horizon that whispered of the approaching night. Time had grown very short.

Life and Death were already standing in the clearing, waiting.

"So, this is it, huh?" Life chirped lightly, looking at a loss for anything else to say. Surprisingly, for a pair of creatures who had just spent the day repairing the planet, she and Death looked as fresh as daisies.

Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the magical pair with a pointed glare. "Isn't there something else you still have to repair?" he growled.

"Oh? Is there?" Life perked up, glancing about for the one last task that needed to be done. When it looked like she wasn't going to catch on, Syaoran spread his arms out wide in irritation, huffing.

"Tomoeda? The town? _Here?"_ he stressed pointedly.

Life's eyes lit up. "Ah, _here,_ right!" she chirped.

Eriol made his way further into the clearing, turning around fully to take in his surroundings completely. There was a playful glint in his dark eyes as he did so. "I don't know, Syaoran, this place _does _have an aesthetically pleasing appeal to it the way it is…" He gestured to the frightening needle-like trees that clawed up from the ground and the soot-blackened landscape as if it were a paradise. Syaoran shot an aggravated glare at the sorcerer.

"I'm afraid not many would agree with your opinion, old friend" Death cut in. "It would be best if we return the town. You all may want to hold on to something."

In unison, the two immortals outstretched their hands, palms up, and closed their eyes. Electricity shot through the air. Goosebumps rose along the humans' arms and the hair rose off the back of their necks as they anticipated the resurrection of their town. Nervously, some reached out for the nearest tree or hunk of upturned earth to grab onto.

At first, there was only the twitching of their fingers, like they were itchy, but to those with magic it was easy to see that it was the beginning to the spell. Magic started to trickle out in tiny rivulets, snaking over the grass and racing out into the town. These tiny little threads caused a sharp shiver to run through the magically inclined as the gold and silver strands passed over them briefly; the power was frighteningly overwhelming for such thin little things.

Entranced, Sakura watched as the magical thread began to settle onto every surface, weaving with one another in an intricate blanket of powerful spells and ancient magic. She had to squint when the glowing of the magic began to intense. Life made what looked like a sudden jerk downwards of her hand and the blanket she had weaved rippled like water and then sunk into the ground with a muted little swish. A soft glow now emanated from the earth, a warm and gentle light, sending a hum through the ground that began to break up the caked on soot and ash that clung to everything. Death made a quick motion upwards with his hands, suddenly lifting the magical threads from the earth and lifting the ash and debris with it. Another dismissive gesture from the pair of immortals and the blanket dispersed easily, taking with it all the grime it had lifted.

Now that everything was cleaned off of every trace of demon or dark magic, it was time to begin with the hard part; the restoration. Without so much as thinking about the amount of magic they were sending out, Life and Death released a tidal wave of power that easily would have knocked everyone back was it not for the fact that they were holding on to everything. Under them, the ground shuddered dangerously and then groaned as large chunks of earth were forcefully lifted from the ground and jammed back into its rightful place. Gouges that had been driven into the ground were slammed back together. From the ruins of Tomoeda, the sounds of twisting metal and shifting concrete told of streets and houses mending themselves.

Sakura dared to peek over her shoulder at her town as it slowly rose from the ruins. A gasp left her mouth as tall building appeared to be picked up by giant hands and all the little pieces of the houses assembled in the right placed underneath. Writhing power lines jumped from the ground and weaved themselves back together. Destroyed cars suddenly pieced back together and even backed themselves into the right driveways. Little details like blown away laundry were even being returned to the rightful clothesline, being magical cleaned as they floated along on invisible currents.

Just when the tears of delight began to cloud her vision, Sakura was granted with the wonder sight of the trees around her spontaneously bursting back to life. From the ground up, the petrified white bark surged to brown and the needle-like braches disappeared in a flurry of bold, dewy green leaves. Grass erupted from underneath them and quickly carpeted the land, growing thick and soft as it spread like wildfire through the woods and out into the lawns of Tomoeda.

Slowly, the magic trickled down to finishing off the last little details of repairing Tomoeda; repainting old chipped chinaware, adding the finishing touch to some old woman's flower bed. They paid each attention to Eriol's house, pulling it back together piece by piece, folding up the sheets to the mussed up beds and putting away misplaced items. Even remembering the debt they owned the sorcerer for letting them stay in his Looking Room for so long, they left some very valuable information and spells in there as repayment. Hesitating at first, they dropped their arms slowly back to their sides.

"That's it?" Naoko asked, looking around speculatively. She had been expecting a more flashy show, like lights and fireworks.

"That's it!" Life chirped in reply. "Everything is as it should be!"

Dren turned his eyes to the horizon. "Just in time," he said. The sun was nearly gone from the sky, only a sliver remained.

Miaka inched her way towards Sakura, looking to the sorceress pleadingly. "Sakura, I- um…" she wavered a little. "Sakura… I love you!"

"Hoe?!" the poor sorceress nearly had a heart attack. Syaoran looked to have had a real one.

Miaka looked a little flustered. "I- I never got to say that when I was alive… and I couldn't stay it when I was- um, the _other_ me… so I just wanted to know what it would feel like to say those words to someone special. Thanks for letting me say them to you!" Wary of the way Syaoran was glaring at her, she crept up and laid a gentle kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"Uh- you're welcome?" Sakura squeaked. Miaka offered a small smile, creeping back to Dren's side and taking his hand, completely missing the look of sad longing that he was giving her. When she did look up to him, he quickly wiped his face of any trace of emotion. "Time to go?" she asked.

"Almost," he replied quietly. A breeze began to pick up, one that picked at their hair and clothes, tossing them back towards the open gates behind them.

"What's going to happen now?" Rika asked, looking to the two immortals. Already their bodies were starting to glow a little brighter than usual, tiny bubbles of gold and silver light lifting off from them. "Is everyone supposed to remember about magic and what happened here?"

Death shook his head. "No, everything has already been taken care of." He pulled a vast, red umbrella from the air. "There is a powerful spell surrounding us that ensures no mundane will remember anything pertaining to us, but if you gather under this, you will be allowed to retain your memories of everything else." He tossed the umbrella to Naoko, who caught it and opened it quickly.

Sakura swallowed the lump in throat, reaching out to the two immortals with a shaking hand. Already, tears were beginning to flood her eyes and yet she knew of absolutely no words to say to them. What _did _one say to people who were about to leave, and you knew you would never see them again?

"Oh, one last thing…" Life murmured, kneeling down and gathering up several abandoned items that lay strewn around her feet. She smiled sadly as she brushed her fingers over the battered gifts she had once granted to her spirit charges; a striped robe that doubled as a dream-catcher; a whip capable of becoming whatever weapon the user desired; flowers picked from the top of a mountain reputed to have healing powers; banners weaved from the threads of courageous heroes clothes, and a golden obi rope that had been spun from the northern lights. Lastly, she fingered the golden circlet that had once adorned Lost's head; it had not been a gift from her, but still she treated it carefully, restoring it with gentle magics. "These belong to you, Sakura," she said softly, opening her arms and letting the items float from her arms to Sakura's waiting ones.

The realization of whom she had forgotten hit her hard as soon as Nightmare's robe brushed her arm. A loud sob issued from her mouth and she gathered the spirit's stuff close to her chest, hugging it to her. A heavy guilt weighed down in her chest as she realized that she had so easily forgotten people who had readily sacrificed themselves to save her. She looked up to the two immortals desperately. "Can't you bring them back, too?" she asked pleadingly.

Life and Death bowed their heads. It wasn't possible for them to create life, one of the few limitations to their powers.

The breeze that had been stirring through the clearing became stronger, whipping through the newly restored trees viciously. Miaka wrapped her arms over her head to prevent her hair from flying in her face; as the wind whipped by her it seemed to be taking parts of her with it, into the gates. The little light bubbles that were carrying away bits of Life and Death picked up their pace. The sun had barely a glow left on the horizon.

Miaka stumbled towards Life, leaning into the spirits bosom and hugging her tightly. "I don't think I ever really thanked you for coming when you did and giving us a second life- even if it did curse us and screw us all over." She whispered. "It was pretty cool being your host body…"

Life laughed. "No problem, I enjoyed pretending to live while it lasted, but I'll be more than happy to return to my original state. I'm just glad this is over- thanks to Sakura and them."

Miaka nodded, hugging her other half tighter. "I'll miss you."

Life wrapped her own arms around the girl. "I won't, but I know you'll miss us enough for the both us."

"Come on you two, sun is almost set," Death called, tugging Life away from Miaka. Miaka sniffled and threw herself into Dren's chest. He sighed and looked down to her with eyes that spoke volumes of tender adoration. He stroked her flaxen hair soothingly without a word, lifting his eyes to meet Syaoran's with something akin to determination.

"Hold on to her, Syaoran," he instructed, nodding to Sakura. "Tell her you love her every day, say it as many times as you can. Savour every moment you have with her because-."

As the last glow of the sun slipped from the sky, a powerful gust of wind burst through the clearing, completely dispersing the magical bubbles of Life and Death. A miniature tornado swept up around Miaka and Dren, scattering them to the winds and carrying their souls off to the gates.

"_-Every second is precious, and you never know when you won't be able to say 'I love you' anymore…" _Dren's voice faded out gracefully as the winds died and the glow of his and Miaka's souls disappeared in the swirling mists of limbo.

In respect, Syaoran bowed to the gates, his face pulled into a hard mask so that he would be strong in the face of his friends' deaths. Sakura, on the other hand, had no qualms with allowing herself to cry. She broke down easily, clutching the items in her arms with desperate need. Dren's last words still ringing well in his ears, Syaoran reached out and drew his cherry blossom close. Her hands immediately went to his shirt, taking fistfuls and dragging him closer to her.

Eriol breathed out a shaking breath, turning away from the gaping gates to take in the vision of the night sky. It was a deep, calming indigo, cloudless and speckled with pinpoints of stars. A hot sensation stung the corners of his eyes but he blinked it away. They were gone now; it was over… Even though Clow Reed had said that death was not permanent, it still hurt to know that his friends had just died in front of him. He bit back the sob that struggled to get out. A pair of warm arms slid around his waist, Tomoyo pressing herself to his side. There were tears flowing from her eyes. Thankful for her presence at his side, supporting him, offering strength, Eriol wrapped his own arm around her and squeezed her shoulders to let her know how much he appreciated her.

Aside from the stray sobs that flitted through the early night air, everything was silent. Even the wind had chosen to still for the moment. A serenity passed over the night like the settle of a fluttering silk sheet, caressing over everyone's flesh in a near palpable way that whispered to them that now everything was going to return to normal. In the tranquillity of the moment, the first subtle 'plink' of rain echoed out, followed shortly by 'plink-plink-plink'. Even though the sky was clear, rain fell. Quick as could be, the mundanes gathered under Death's umbrella so that they would be safe from the rain before it became a downpour that would wipe their memories.

Sakura turned her face towards the clear sky, enjoying the feeling of the coolness of the rain to wash over her heated face. It was just water to her, cool refreshing water that simply washed away the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Amidst the pattering of rain, a deep groan resonated from within the gates. The heavy doors slowly began to grind to a close, sealing together with a soft hiss. A soft whisper of rattling metal drifted vaguely through the air as the gates themselves disappeared from the earthly plain. All that was left was the gaping crater in which the gates had stood, left as a testament to the battle that had been waged for the sake of the earth and its people.

Sakura sniffed quietly. Making her way to the edge of the crater, she settled down on the thick, wet grass of the ledge and stared in. Syaoran joined her side, sliding an arm across her shoulders and drawing her near. He felt empty inside, just as he knew she felt terribly empty as well. There was a space inside them where their consciousnesses knew seven spirits should have been, there was a black void where the awareness and comfort of several caring spirits should have been.

The two sorcerers sat there for a long time, staring into the crater with blind eyes. The rain shifted into a heavy downpour, soaking the earth and wetting them to the bone, but still they stayed. It rained for nearly an hour after that, somehow filling the entire crater with muddy water and creating a glistening lake. After that it was a blur… their friends came up and announced that a celebratory dinner was in order for the occasion of the defeat of Evil. Sakura didn't even remember if she responded, Syaoran had to politely decline and say that they were going to spend some more time there, if that was all right. Everyone else could go celebrate though.

A little disappointed, but completely understanding of the sorcerers' feeling at the moment, everyone decided it was for the best that they went on without the two. Even Kero saw that it would be best to allow his masters some time. To some degree of luck, the group crossed paths with the approaching Li Clan and explained the situation, successfully buying Syaoran some time before he had to speak with his mother.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A While Later: Syaoran's Newly Restored Apartment

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Life and Death had certainly put every effort into restoring Tomoeda. Their walk to Syaoran's apartment revealed a town that was both whole again and scrubbed so clean that every window was practically a mirror. Not even a speck of garbage lay on the ground, nor did anything look out of place. It felt bizarre walking through the repaired streets of the town when barely an hour before they had been frolicking through the debris. Even worse was that, even though the town was put back together, the residents had yet to return, so all the houses were dark and every house was silent. It had been a great relief the moment Syaoran opened his door and made his way into his home.

Now it was well past mid-night and both Sakura and Syaoran had yet to even dare to feel tired. Instead, they sat on the couch, side by side, in absolute silence. There was nothing to say to the other, so they simply fell into a heavy lull, made deeper the longer they sat in the dark. Neither had the energy to turn on a light or open a curtain. The only thing that occupied their minds now was staring at the assembled remains of their seven spirits, now arranged on top of the coffee table to allow the best view of each.

Sakura ran her hand over Lost's circlet carefully, memorizing the coolness of the gold, the curve of the edge, the weight of it in her hands. "What do we do with them?" she asked, breaking the silence with a whisper.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know, bury them?" he offered solemnly.

"I- I guess we could," she replied. A rueful smile crept onto her lips. "I wonder what people will say when they see gravestone with names like "Nightmare" and "Pain" written on them?"

"They can think whatever they want, the spirits deserve something to honour what they did," Syaoran said. Sakura sighed and leaned into her warrior's warm side, snuggling into the warmth that he offered.

"They do, they deserve something special," she whispered. Her breath hitched in her throat and she knew she wouldn't be able t hold back her tears anymore. With Lost's circlet still clutched tight in her thin fingers, Sakura crumpled miserably against Syaoran.

Her body shook with terrible sobs, drowning in the mourning of her friends. She hardly noticed when Syaoran gathered her lithe body carefully in his arms and shifted her so that she was cradled to his chest. He held her steady as she sobbed, rocking soothingly for her and running his fingers through her hair. He didn't dare speak. No words seemed appropriate to say, not "it's going to be alright" or "let it all out"; it felt better to stay silent and let her cry.

It took a moment before he actually realized that she was muttering into his chest.

"…I miss them so much Syaoran. I'm never going to be able to see Sorrow and Illness play, or see Lost and Nightmare pick at each other… I'll never be able to figure out how Fear and Seduce's relationship works out… I'll never get to know who Pain was as a spirit…" She trailed off, looking up to Syaoran's amber eyes in search of comfort. The emotion she saw in his eyes was something she could not quite name, but before she could think about it, his lips had already descended on hers and were kissing her softly.

A sigh escaped her as she relaxed into the familiar warmth and smell and touch of Syaoran. His lips were gentle against hers, not trying to make her forget the pain, instead, trying to sooth it. He kissed her with such a light touch that it felt as if butterflies were dancing over her lips. She welcomed his kiss wholeheartedly, desperate to let him make her feel something more than misery that she was drowning in now. She returned his kiss with a needy passion, pressing back harder, wanting to feel him pressed to her and ensure that he was not going to disappear on her too. One hand snaked up to tangle in his chocolate tresses while the other firmly kept a hold on Lost's circlet.

Syaoran shifted a little on the couch, leaning forward to kiss Sakura a little better. Her response was to press back with equal and desperate pressure, whimpering into his mouth as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

He pulled back gently, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something, but the hand that had tangled in his hair pulled him back to Sakura's mouth. He found himself caught up in a kiss that was slowly taking a turn from innocent comfort to smouldering passionate. Emboldened by the way Sakura was trying to take the initiative in the lip lock, Syaoran wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist, and slide her closer to him. She gasped in surprise, and Syaoran took the opportunity to explore her mouth, dipping his tongue in to savour the sweet taste of his love.

Without any experience in the in the area of making out and of any such intimate acts, they fumbled around some. Unsure of where exactly her hands wanted to go, Sakura let them roam awkwardly over the broad expanse of Syaoran's back. Syaoran's own hands were grasping Sakura's hips and waist with welcoming warmth and pressure, keeping her firmly planted in his lap. His mouth slowly moved from hers to the side of her mouth, placing light kissed along her jaw and then down her neck. A little mewl escaped her as Syaoran's hot breath caressed the sensitive flesh of her throat. She jumped when he nipped her playfully.

Completely oblivious to everything around her, Sakura failed to realize that something fell from her pocket when she jumped. A tiny silver box clattered to the floor, hitting the hard wood with a light 'ping', and then toppling open. There was a flash that illuminated the whole room, and suddenly the box's contents lay strewn upon the floor. True to what Clow Reed had told them, the box _did _contain shells, but not seashells; it contained _spirit _shells.

Thinking that the flash had been someone walking in and turning on the light, the two sorcerers jumped apart, Sakura stumbling backwards and tripping over the leg of one of the shells. Just in time, Syaoran's arms shot out and pulled her back before she landed hard on the unmoving creatures spread out in his living room.

"W-what are they?" she squeaked, nudging one with her foot. It was tall, black haired, and genderless. Syaoran spied the open silver box on the ground and picked it up carefully.

"Shells," he replied, putting two and two together. "Spirit shells."

Sakura dropped to the floor and reached out to a tiny shell that lay near her feet. It was no more than three feet tall with a mop of black hair and unseeing grey eyes, made complete by the large, circular hole that was cut through it's chest. She drew the tiny shell to her. "Spirit shells?" she questioned.

Syaoran kneeled next to her and patted the soft black hair on the shell that she was holding. "It's what Clow Reed began with before he could make the Clow Cards, all the spirits began as a shell."

Sakura fiddled with the circlet still in her hands. She was trying to remember what Clow Reed had told her when he had given her the box. '_Use them however you wish…' _Her eyes shot up to Syaoran's. "We can bring them back!" she gasped.

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. "Sakura…"

"No, no, Clow Reed wanted us to be able to bring them back! That's why he made these shells for us! So that we can recreate them!" She handed Syaoran the shell she was holding and scrambled up from the floor, digging around her clothes for her Star Key. "He said that we could use them however we wish, right? Well, I want to use them to bring back Lost and the others!"

Syaoran picked himself up off the floor. "Yes, but even if we were to recreate their bodies, they'd be completely new spirits- they wouldn't have their original's memories," he tried to reason.

"I don't care!" she shouted back, already summoning the magical circle and lighting up the entire room. Syaoran dropped his shoulders, giving in.

"Alright, I'll help," he conceded. He set the shell he was holding down and took his place at her side.

"What do I do?" she asked breathlessly, focusing on the bodies that lay haphazardly all over Syaoran's living room.

"Concentrate on the shells one at a time," Syaoran instructed. He pointed to the smallest one first. "Focus on that one first, picture what and who you want it to be. See it in your mind's eye every detail of what you want the spirit to be like, and once you have it pictured in your mind, let your magic flow into the shell."

Sakura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and picturing the spirit she wanted to form. A small boy, blond haired, blue eyed, wearing green robes decorated with little swirls all over them. He would smile a lot and laugh often and act like a little boy. She pictured every detail of who she thought Lost to be and then let the memories flow from her into her magic and then into the shell.

Syaoran watched as the hole within the shell's chest filled quickly with a bright light, and then clothes materialized around him. The mop of black hair lightened to blonde and grey eyes became blue. There was only a moment to really appreciate Sakura's workmanship before she moved onto the next shell.

The next spirit would be tall, with a mop of curly navy hair and matching navy eyes. He would have blue tinted skin and robes of many shades of blue and silver. She envisioned someone who was both warm and kind, smiling softly and caring for everyone around him. She let the memories swell within her and then let them go just as easily.

Without thinking about it she moved to the next shells, a pair of them tangled together. It was obvious who they were going to be. She saw them in matching lavender and yellow dresses, matching hair up in pigtails, and cloudy matching eyes always sparkling with mischief. They would be a playful pair that would run and laugh and play to the beat of their own drum and have as much fun as a pair of twins could. The magic flowed easier now, filling the gap in the shells' chests and shaping the magic around them.

Next, Sakura envisioned scarlet hair cascading in a waterfall of waves; ruby eyes and ruby lips matching her deep red kimono that pooled on the ground and hid her feet completely. She would be coy but kind, with a demure smile and twinkling eyes that were a lure to any man. The shell that she focused on quickly began to fill out and take the shape of a voluptuous woman.

The next shell would be more difficult; how to form a dragon? Her magic was waning and it was getting hard to keep concentrating…

Syaoran sensed her weakening and reached out to wrap his arms around her in a steadying embrace. "Think of white fur," he murmured in her ear. "Picture him as tall as a horse, but three times as long, with long ears and golden horns and a pink, wet nose. Think of his green mane and ocean eyes and legs that are scaly and yellow, like a chicken's. He's called a dragon, but he doesn't exactly look like one. He has an attitude and ego but is both loving and loyal. Can you picture him, Sakura? Can you see Fear?"

Sakura panted from the strain. "Y-yes!" she cried, forcing her magic to fill in the hole in the shell and then warping its shape until the torso stretched and the legs and arms lengthened and became clawed.

"Now, think of Pain," Syaoran hissed, holding Sakura's tighter around her mid-section. "Think wild orange hair and tanned-orange skin. Picture all those spikes and horns growing out him, three out of the top of his head, one on each shoulder, three on his forearms, claws-."

"And he has spikes growing out his back-," Sakura cut in.

"Mm-hmm," Syaoran hummed, concentrating on the last shell to be formed. "Try to think of _who_ he is; he's quite, but very blunt. He's very strong, obviously an excellent fighter, but lacks in social skills."

"We don't know any more about him," Sakura whimpered.

"It'll be enough," Syaoran replied. "Just concentrate."

The last of the magic slipped from their bodies and formed around the shell that was to become Pain. Its pale skin deepened to orange-tan and black hair grew out wild into pumpkin orange mess. His armour and hakamas forms simultaneously, then with wet squelches, his horns emerged from his flesh.

For a few seconds, the seven spirits hung in the air, unconscious and suspended on updrafts of magic. All at once, Sakura collapsed and dragged Syaoran down with her. The spell broke and the bodies of the spirits tumbled to the floor.

Panting, Sakura searched out Syaoran's body in the dark. She found him crumbled to her right, panting just as badly as she. "Did- did it work?" She asked nervously.

Syaoran's head shot up to observe the multicoloured glows that were now illuminating is apartment. "See for yourself," he whispered.

Scared, but curious, Sakura lifted her eyes to survey what she had done. Her heart fluttered as she stared at the glowing bodies lying in a heap before her. For a moment, it looked as if something had gone wrong since none of them were moving, then one of them groaned. A thin hand popped up from under the pile and felt about blindly until it came upon Fear's horn. Taking a firm hold of it, a blond head emerged, followed quickly by a lavender head of hair. Soon the heap of bodies was squirming to life as each spirit tried to disentangle themselves from each other.

Lost crawled out from underneath everyone, looked mussed and confused. Sakura's heart started as she watched him approach. The other spirits suddenly became aware of the two other creatures in the room with them and they immediately stop their movement, watching Lost's trek towards Sakura with nervous eyes.

"L-Lost?" Sakura whispered out, reaching out to touch the young spirit's face.

He did not flinch, nor did any look of recognition cross his face. He reached out and traced the trail of the tear that leaked out from the corner of her eye. "Mistress?"

Sakura held in a shuddering breath. "Lost, I'm Sakura- don't you know me?" she asked quietly.

The little boy pondered for a second and then shook his head slowly. "No. I just know that you are my Mistress."

Sakura's shoulders shook. She had thought that there had been a chance- maybe if she brought their bodies back that a higher power would grant them their memories, but-.

"Why are you crying?" Lost asked. Behind him, the other spirits crowded in silently, curious to see the salt water that was falling from their mistress's eyes.

Syaoran moved to Sakura's side and hugged her close. "She was hoping for something to happen," he said softly.

Lost glanced back at his fellow spirits with a confused look, then looked back at the pair of humans concernedly. "Did we do something wrong?" he wondered.

Syaoran shook his head, surprised that he had to blink back tears of his own. "No, you did nothing wrong," he replied.

Sorrow and Illness twittered nervously in the background, clutching to Nightmare's robes and hiding behind him a little. Out of the corner of Sorrow's eye, she caught sight of the coffee table and the items that were laid out on it. The flowers, in particular, captured her attention the most.

"_Look, they're our colours,"_ she whispered to her sister, pointing.

"**They're very pretty,"** Illness replied. **"Let's go look at them." **

As stealthy as could be, they crept passed Fear and pain and crouched at the edge of the table, always keeping an eye on their masters just in case. Sorrow reached for the yellow flowers.

"_These would look nice here," _she said as she threaded the stems through Illness's pigtails.

"**Okay, then these would look nice on you," **Illness whispered, putting the flowers through her sister's hair. An electric shock ran through them instantly, causing them to yelp and jump back from the table. Suddenly their heads were filled with memories and pictures and thoughts of people and places and things they had known nothing of seconds before.

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at Lost carefully, not truly aware of the gasping and pointing that Sorrow and Illness were doing to one another.

"Lost, would it be okay if I give you something?" she asked quietly. Lost nodded cautiously. Sakura smiled sadly and fiddled with the golden circlet. "It used to belong to you," she whispered, ignoring the confused look the spirit was giving her. She placed the golden hoop around the boy's head carefully, adjusting it. She missed the sudden spark that shot through Lost's blue eyes. He looked up with wide eyes and examined Sakura's face carefully, recognition dawning over his face. He reached up and ran his fingertips over her wet cheek as she fiddle with his circlet, as soon as she felt his touch she froze and looked down.

Wide blue eyes stared back at her in awe, the joy of knowing who he was looking at shining bright in their depths. He whispered to her in a voice that quivered nervously but made the sorcerer's heart soar. _"Miss Sakura?"_


	45. Epilogue

This is officially the last chapter of this story. It is also officially the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm actually a little never about it (okay, I'm really nervous) because I'm just not sure how well it will be received. I tried my best to tie up all the lose ends, but at the same time there are little plot holes I left open for anyone looking for a sequel of some sort- or even a prequel. Gah! I just put so much pressure on myself; I made the story too good, now I have to make a good epilogue, too!? I might as well have an aneurysm while I'm at it!!!!!! Please! Please, oh mighty readers do not scorn me! I have tried very, very, very, very hard to make this last chapter good!

I want to thank all the reviewers from the last chapter. Every review I got made my heart flutter a little bit. I want you all to know from the bottom of my heart that the few kind words you gave me made my day:

Butterfle

EmpKalenatye

Ithinki

Syaoran143sakura

Takagouzawa Hikari-san

SnowCharms

SxS-FOREVER

TearsandSorrow

Twilight Night

Miss koneko

Sayokun

Meio

KidFox1

R0gue lebeau

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And now, the moment you have all been waiting for! The last chapter of Links in a Chain! The epilogue! OMG! Please enjoy!**

Links in a Chain

Chapter 45

Epilogue

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Normalcy did not return to Tomoeda right away. It trickled in slowly, assuming normalcy in such a discreet manner that no one really noticed when it happened.

It actually took a few weeks for every evacuated citizen to make their ways back to their homes, not one person having the slightest clue why they were half way across Japan (or farther) in the first place. Everyone was finding that they suddenly had a huge memory gap in place of what had happened over the last few days, thanks to Life and Death's last gift of the forgetting rain. Though, the memory loss did cause a slight stir of panic to pass through the mundanes. Eventually though, with the help of well placed humans and disguised spirits who were higher-ups in the media, a subtle explanation filtered out to the people and slowly filled the gaps; "it was an outbreak of some mysterious strain of chicken pox," they were told. "The inhabitants of Tomoeda were evacuated for their own protection" and now that the town was clear, everyone was safe to return to their homes.

Thankful for some sort of explanation, the people took to the story easily and accepted it as fact quickly.

Those who lived _beyond_ Tomoeda, in the larger cities of Tokyo and Hong Kong, even as far as London and Washington, found that their memories of the last couple of days were gone as well, erased of the nightmarish rioting that had plagued the streets for days. Similar excuses of "mysterious amnesiac viruses" had to be delivered to the masses in place of the erased memories. The spirits and sorcerers that had been caught up on the wrong side of the rioting were happy, albeit a tad bit nervous, to be able to return to their homes and not have to utter a word of what really happened.

Luckily, most mundanes accepted the stories of viruses and such as fact very easily. Although, some minor skirmishes broke out here and there due to underground extremist groups believing that the stories were some sort of government cover up to the "supposed" mass testing of an amnesic drug that had been put into the water. Of course, the extremists were dealt with quickly through the combined efforts of various governing magical Clans and allying spirits: the mundanes' memories were swiftly erased again and given a new story to believe. They took to the second story easier.

And, along side the mundanes piecing themselves back together, the magical community as well was slowly getting back on its feet. Every major magical family, and the subsequent magical groups and governments in place to keep order, were out up to their elbows helping with the chaos of dealing with piecing back together the damaged relations between the magical and mundane communities, as well as helping the magical victims of the riots. Everyone was put on high alert for any sign that an anti-human organization was looking for retaliation. Nothing ever came of the threat though.

Thanks to the forgetting rain, no mundane had any memory of any magical goings on; but, unfortunately, the spirits and sorcerers that had been hunted and terrorized for the days that the rioting went on… _they _unfortunately were able to remember everything; every moment of terror, every detail of their mundane friends suddenly turning on them. They were stuck with the memories of watching the Tomoeda take-over on TV and suddenly finding that their door was being kicked in and mundanes spilling into their homes. People who used to be their friends now becoming a mobbing wave that ripped through houses in search of all things magical. A majority of spirits and sorcerers were able to take refuge in special magical rooms, pocket dimensions; places where mundanes could not reach.

But for those who had been unlucky…

Life and Death had healed any and all physical wounds that had been wrought from the rioting. A light touch, a breath of air, a gentle kiss, and they repaired whatever injury there was. But emotionally, they were unable to help anyone.

Distrust between mundane and magical now ran at an all time high, beating the previous record set during the Salem witch trials. Relations were strained, at best. It would probably be years before the trauma victims of the riots were able to trust a mundane again. Sadly, even those who had been unaffected saw how easily mundanes had turned and were now withdrawing from mundane towns and cities. The Clans and such were doing all they could to assure the denizens of magic that they were still safe among humans, but the assurances meant little to the exodus of creatures making their way back to the safety of the Spirit World.

Pockets of spirits still retained their trust in mortals. Small town residents were comfortable enough to stay where they were. Tomoeda spirits and those of surrounding areas, in fact, had never felt safer. Knowing that they were in close proximity to the two sorcerers who had taken on an essence and defeated it, and then went on to free Life and Death, two of the most powerful and infamous creatures in the world, did wonders to assuage any creature's fears.

But, even through all the chaos, and despite life returning to a hesitant normal, not everything was _completely_ back to the way it had been. There was a new element to air now, making it taste sweeter, _purer_. Every breath was livelier. There was a new _vividness_ to the colours, even. Grass looked greener, the sky bluer, and the single rainbow that had appeared after a short spring shower appeared in such bright vividness that it stole everyone's breath away. Some people vaguely noticed how everything felt a little cleaner as well, as if someone or something had done a whole scrub down of the entire planet.

Things were definitely… _different. _But, it was different in a way that no one could explain.And it wasn't just magic users taking notice either; mundanes could sense the strange shift in the air. They were aware of it, but at a loss to describe what it was; it was just a _feeling_ in the air.

Eriol offered the explanation that it was Life and Death's return to their natural states, the 'cosmic balance' being put back into order, that everyone was feeling in the air. No one had been alive before the balance was upset, so all living things had grown accustomed to living under the cursed conditions, and it wasn't until things were fixed that one could tell the difference. So, the magical community simply accepted that as the explanation.

Not to mention, the resurrection of a select number of spirits.

The newly created spirits Nightmare, Lost, Sorrow, Illness, Seduce, Fear, and Pain astounded everyone by their miraculous regaining of their previous incarnations' memories. By some form of magic, or perhaps a miracle, the memories that had once belonged to the original seven spirits had been preserved within Nightmare's robe, Lost's circlet, Sorrow and Illness's flowers, Seduce's obi rope, Fear's banners, and Pain's whip, allowing the new spirits to "reclaim" the memories as soon as they reclaimed their item.

Although, _some_ confusion arose when Sorrow and Illness thought it would be funny to give Nightmare Pain's whip and to give Pain Nightmare's robe, thus transferring the respective memories to the wrong spirit. As hilarious as it was for them, it nearly caused Nightmare to have an aneurism, but it was eventually sorted out with a simple switch of the items. Luckily, there appeared to be no adverse effects from the mix up.

Even better was the fact that there appeared to be no degradation of the spirits' bodies, even though it was Sakura and Syaoran's first attempt at creating spirits. Though not Clow Reed masterpiece, the spirits' new bodies were fine works of magic and as stable as they could be. There didn't appear to be any adverse effects to the transferring of memories to the new bodies, and there most definitely didn't look to be any problems with the spirits assuming their roles as Sakura Cards, shifting to that form easily and able to be summoned with no trouble.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Of course_, relationship wise_, things couldn't have been better. For the most part, Sakura and Syaoran were free to pursue their newfound relationship. And pursue they did, but not in the conventional sense. Sure, they tested the waters with each other by holding hands in public and walking with each other in the evenings when the dusk was warm and the sky was clear, sharing chaste kisses sometimes… and then other times kissing with a passion that would rival the heat of the sun. Those were all normal things that any two people in love would do.

But they weren't normal, not in the least; they were bonded by their auras, and they wanted to explore that too with each other.

Carefully at first, they began to see what they were capable of with each other. Nothing so intimate as mind reading, but to a lesser degree they could _feel _each other's presence if they concentrated. Emotions came vaguely. If Sakura were upset about something, Syaoran would know to some degree, and vice versa; as well as the much more intimate access to each other through the astral touching that their connected auras offered. That particular exploration was enjoyable for the most part, but kept as appropriate as possible for the two shy teens. They weren't ready to take it to _that _level just yet. There appeared to be no true downside to the bond, other than there was no tuning it out, so they were constantly aware of each other.

After a small bit of hesitation at first, Syaoran even opened his Weapons Room to Sakura, demonstrating his sheer trust in her. She had taken the invitation happily, squeaking with delight when Syaoran summoned the door to the Weapons Room through his closet door, the plain wooden door suddenly transforming into a highly polished door of brass inlaid with amazingly detailed wrought iron vines. Beyond the door laid a room that was squarer than Eriol's Looking Room, the ceiling not as high, but very much brighter and far less mysterious. Large, square windows allowed for light to flood in, and despite there being no open doors or windows, a cool breeze seemed able to worm itself continually around the room.

It was very straightforward, organized; along the walls, an array of weapons were hung, some man made, and some so obviously fantastical that it was hard to imagine how any creature could wield it. All of them were polished and well kept. A single, large shelf, opposite of the doorway, laid heavy with collected old scrolls and ancient tomes. Around the edges of the room, a myriad of different armour, as well as traditional clothing passed down through his family, was laid out on mannequins. Amongst that was different sorts of equipment that he would most likely have trained with as a child, and probably still trained with as an adult. The center of the room was completely empty, save for a blue sparring mat. It was obvious that the worn mat had been used often, whether by him or a visiting spirit.

There were a few odd knick-knacks here and there, too; a picture of Sakura and him, a letter from his sisters; small things that held sentimental value, but most of what was gathered in the Weapons Room was devoted to training and such.

Sakura delighted in it all. She loved the weapons, learning the names, learning the enchantments of some, the uses of others. She especially adored the faerie wrought sword of crystal, left behind years ago by a sprite who had used the room for training and left the sword as payment. She loved how light it felt in her hands, and the way light played off the blade and set the room ablaze with rainbows. She loved his Weapons Room more than she had been enchanted with Eriol's Looking Room.

She enjoyed Syaoran's room so much that she begged him to help her form a room of her own. With a bit of Eriol's help in creating the extra pocket dimension, soon a tiny little room was set up for Sakura to work with. It wasn't too big to begin with, only the size of a small walk in closet, but Syaoran assured her that it would grow over time. Eventually, it was named the Star Room, after the smattering of intricately painted stars that had appeared on the walls and ceiling of her room shortly after she had first entered. Golden lines formed constellations to connect some of them, and if one were to stand still long enough staring, they would be able to catch the slow movement of the stars over the walls as if they were staring up at the real night sky.

There was a single window in the room, obscured by a heavy curtain so that the light offered from the magical painted stars glowed throughout the room with a soft, silvery presence. A tiny shelf hung on one wall, where Sakura chose to place the book that held her Sakura Cards, and place a few other objects. Lost was the first spirit to visit the room, and as his gift he proudly left a pair of mismatched, forgotten socks next to the Sakura book. He was quickly followed by the guardians and then the other spirits, all of whom crowded into the room eagerly, intent on leaving a gift for the mistress.

All of this new "bonding" time that Sakura and Syaoran were sharing was quickly becoming an annoyance to both Kero and Toya, who had become quite the duo when it came to picking on Syaoran. Much to the displeasure of both of them, Syaoran was now a _very_ frequent visitor of the Kinomoto residence. He was over in the mornings occasionally, sometimes for lunch, and most often late into the evening, not that Fujitaka minded a bit. But to Toya and Kero's ultimate disgust, Sakura was actually spending an equal amount of time_, if not more_, at Syaoran's apartment. With Syaoran. _Alone. _

The possibilities seemed endless for whatever a miscreant like Syaoran could do to someone as innocent and pure as Sakura!

So, Toya was forced to do something drastic- like make a deal with Eriol to insure that Sakura and Syaoran never went out alone together. Every time the poor couple tried to stow away on a date, they'd suddenly found that Eriol and Tomoyo were on a date at the same place, at the same time, as well. Sakura being Sakura, she didn't have the heart to decline their offer of a double date, so Syaoran was forced to double date with a smirking Hiiragisawa.

But, unlike Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were far more open with their relationship. Despite the qualms that Tomoyo had had in the beginning, questioning if she even loved the reincarnated sorcerer, she now wholeheartedly believed in the concept of love. And Eriol was absolutely not shy in showing his adoration of Tomoyo, even if he did stretch the boundaries of what was normal and what was over the top; for instance, filling her room with magical violets while she slept, that was a little over the top- and quite a feat to explain to Sonomi how those flowers got there.

In public, they bothered not with being shy. Instead, they had to mind themselves to make sure they didn't indulge a little too much for the sake of propriety. Sakura and Syaoran could content themselves with hand holding in a crowded restaurant, maybe even dare a chaste kiss or two, but with so many eyes around to catch them, they kept an appropriate distance between their lips. A distance that their double date companions did not adhere to; to be honest, it could get down right embarrassing being out on a date with the couple. But, judging by how happy they were with each other, no one would have it any other way.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Part way through May, when the schools were finally reopened for Tomoeda students, Tomoeda High School students and staff alike were treated to quite the show when Sakura and Syaoran entered the building holding hands. _Holding hands!_ In a non-friendship sort of way; _like a going out sort of way_!

Sure, they sported the expected red flushes of embarrassment, and they couldn't quite meet anyone else's eyes, but the fact that they were holding hands in public, and that Syaoran even chose to lay a soft (and very embarrassed) kiss on Sakura's cheek before class started made the facts inconsequential. That simple act of holding hands announced something grand and amazing to everyone present; finally, after years of waiting and watching, secretly betting and scheming behind their backs, Sakura and Syaoran- probably the two most clueless teens to _ever_ attend Tomoeda high school- came out as an official couple.

There very nearly was a party. Nearly. If it hadn't been so short notice.

Instead, Eriol convinced the marching band to play "Joy to the World" at lunch.

Tomoyo recorded it.

She also got to record Syaoran bounding out from the bleachers to chase Eriol down to get him to stop the band from playing. Luckily, for Eriol at least, he managed to evade all of Syaoran's grabs. Unfortunately, when Syaoran failed to apprehend Eriol, he went after the marching band instead, scattering the poor musicians quickly to the four corners of the school. Sakura could only stare on in embarrassment from where she was hiding behind Tomoyo. Was it really such a big deal now that she and Syaoran were together, officially?

**Yes.**

The next day, a fine picture of them eating lunch together under the trees was presented on the first page of the school newspaper, mainly meant as a joke for everyone. As it turned out, that edition sold so many copies that day that it set a new school record. Not to mention embarrass the hell out of the couple. And get Tomoyo, who had submitted the photo, an honourable mention in the next school paper.

As pay back for the huge embarrassments that both Eriol and Tomoyo had so graciously bestowed on them, Syaoran so kindly let it slip that Tomoyo and Eriol were now together as well. It wasn't the outing that embarrassed them though, it was the friends that flocked to them after to say "finally!" and "I saw it coming from a mile away!" It was enough for Syaoran to feel pretty smug again. Not to mention how particularly proud he was when Sakura snuck Tomoyo's camera away from her to film her friends' being teased and prodded. It was fun being behind the camera for once instead of in front of it, even if it was only for a few minutes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

What turned out to be even harder than avoiding all the happy students and staff bent on congratulating both new couples, was trying to avoid the various spirits and sorcerers now coming out of the wood work bent on thanking the sorcerers for taking on Evil and saving the world. Those who weren't cowering from mundanes were suddenly coming out of nowhere. There were high school students that Sakura had never even spoken to who were suddenly dragging her aside and spouting horns and wings and insisting on thanking her profusely for saving them and their town by showering her in flowers and jewels and whatever else they could conjure. Even one of the teachers turned out to be a sorcerer who granted her a bouquet of conjured sky blue roses as thanks, and a few teaching assistants popped out of nowhere and turned out to be either spirit or sorcerer, wishing desperately to gift the sorceress with something to show their thanks.

At the end of one particular day, Syaoran came home to the ultimate surprise of finding out that several nymphs who lived in the area had gotten together and covered his entire apartment in peonies as thanks. He also found a number of spirits had chosen to leave messages, or gifts, or both with Nightmare, Seduce, or Fear. Pain had taken refuge in Syaoran's Weapons Room, thoroughly scaring away any other spirit who thought they could leave a gift in there for Syaoran. It didn't stop them though, from getting into Sakura's Star Room and filling that instead.

Several days passed with no end in sight for the steady stream of gifts coming in from the magical community. It got so bad that Sakura's entire basement, and several other rooms in her house, were filled with exotic flowers, treasure chests full of rare jewels and intricately made jewellery, and special magical trinkets made just for her and Syaoran. Lost had accidentally gotten lost in the basement full of flowers when Sorrow and Illness had thought it was a good idea to play hide and seek with him, and then threw him in the basement. It took two whole hours to dig the poor boy out.

There were even some heartfelt gifts given to show the spirits' and sorcerers' condolences upon the magical community's loss of two of the most prominent magical creatures of their world. At the new lake that had been formed from the crater left behind after the battle, Sakura erected four white marble pillars from the center with the help of Earthy to honour Life, Death, Miaka, and Dren. Even though their names had been carved into the pillars, the magic that erased them from the world was still in place and so minutes later the pillars were left blank. Nymphs strung garlands of weaved pond grass on the monumental pillars, and there were a number of creatures that left flowers floating in the lake. Some who had known the immortals left hash browns as a testament to them, and others left bottles of sake. Sometime near the end of the month, Dr Hinomori from the hospital that that Sorrow and Illness had tormented (chapter 21), showed up at the pillars and left a small fruit basket.

When June eventually rolled around and the flow of "thank you" gifts still did not halt, Syaoran was forced to take up his authority as a Li Clan member and pointedly tell a number of graciously thankful magic-users that he and Sakura had received as much thanks as they could possibly handle, and that if anyone still wanted to give a gift Hiiragisawa Eriol would be more than willing to house _all_ the gifts. It was much quieter for everyone as soon as all the gifts had been rerouted to the other sorcerer's. Though, Eriol did leave a pointedly annoyed message on Syaoran's answering machine warning him to pick up the damned gifts before he burnt the lot of them and sent the ashes to him instead.

After that, though, the last few weeks of school slipped by almost too quietly. Classes were suddenly a haze. Exams went by as if they never happened. Everything slipped into a monotonous drone; it became _too_ normal. Days felt as if they slipped by without even living them fully. It felt dull now. Strange and foreign, yet the familiar drone of school held a comforting order to it that lulled them into a dazed form of relaxation.

Graduation came too soon. It loomed over everyone as a terrifyingly real and alien thing. After so many weeks of being under the constant threat of attack and fighting demons endlessly, it seemed impossible that something so normal as "graduation" could exist. But, it did. The date creeping up relentlessly, stalling for no one; a frightening prospect that seemed to over take them before they could even comprehend what was happening.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nervous energy thrummed through the shifting rows of students, all clad in their graduation robes, many of them craning their necks to catch a peek at their parents in the crowd. Speeches were being said, but few were really listening. The only important thing to be listening for now was your name being called, and even after that, the only important thing to do was not trip on your way to receive your diploma. Some students were whispering amongst themselves, hoping a teacher would screw up their speech and say something funny instead.

Sakura sat up a little straighter in her seat to see over the head of the boy in front of her. She could just barely make out her dad and brother near the middle of the seats. Along the fringes of the audience, Sonomi had set up an army's worth of a camera crew to capture every moment of the big day, though she herself was sitting next to Fujitaka, glaring at his disposable camera. Squinting a little, the sorceress was just barely able to make out a small group of people standing off to the side at the back of the audience. They waved to her when they caught her looking. Done up in the best illusions their masters could conjure, the seven Sakura Spirits were looking quite fine, and quite human- although Nightmare, Pain, and Sorrow's unnatural hair colours did raise a few eyebrows.

And finally, when the audience, as well as the students, were beginning to fall asleep, the long-winded principal started calling the graduates to come up.

"_Daidouji Tomoyo…"_

"_Hiiragisawa Eriol…" _

"_Li Syaoran…"_

"_Kinomoto Sakura…" _

There was barely any time to register that any time went by before it was over. A small, fragile piece of paper was clutched carefully in the hands of students as a vast roar rose up from the ranks and a cheer for the graduates rang out. Soon, there was a mass exodus of the stage as people sought their parents, friends, and old teachers, looking for recognition or congratulations. Sakura was met with an abundance of both when first her father, brother, and Kero crowded in to hug, and then when her Sakura spirits had managed to fight their way through the crowd to congratulate her and Syaoran.

Eventually, Sakura was able to extricate herself from the tangle and sneak away, leaving Syaoran to deal with the excitement.

Beneath the outstretched branches of a shady tree on the front lawn of the high school she had just graduated from, Sakura stared in disbelief at the small roll of paper that was held so gently in her hands. Her hands were still shaking from the few seconds it had taken to get up and walk across the stage to receive her diploma. The blue ribbon tied around the paper was smooth and cool beneath her fingers, the paper dry and sparse. It felt like if she were to hold it any harder than she was it would crumble into dust. It didn't feel real to her. Just like the reality she was living in now didn't feel real to her.

She laid her head back against the rough bark of the tree, not caring how it caught her hair and tangled it. She was hiding from everyone now, though she knew it wouldn't be long before Syaoran found her, or even her overly zealous spirits sensed her and came running. The few minutes laying in the shade, giving refuge from the hot June sun, allowed for her to settle her thoughts and breathe freely for a few moments.

It felt as if it were only her that was still suspicious of anything happening still. It had been nearly two months since Evil's defeat, and still she felt as if there were creatures still lurking in wait, watching from the shadows, stalking her relentlessly. At first, she voiced her concerns to the others, and they listened politely before dismissing the thoughts by simply saying that everything had been dealt with and there was no more to do. Life and Death had done away with everything before they left. Everything was fine now. She was simply imagining things.

Not even Syaoran believed her, which surprised her greatly. Sure, he still listened intently to her, but every time she sought reassurance from him he would repeat the same words he had said to her the day Evil had been destroyed, _"It's over, Sakura. He's finished. We're done now; there's no more." _Even at the time he had said them, the words had felt hollow and hardly reassuring. Now, after time had passed and she had had time to dwell on her thoughts, the words were even less convincing than ever.

There _had _to be more. She could feel it. Something just wasn't right, either with her or the rest of the world. Perhaps both… Something inside of her pressed incessantly at her conscious, hissing to let it go, to drop her ridiculous thoughts. But she couldn't.

Tapping her diploma against her chin gently, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Something just feels out of place," she muttered to herself. But she couldn't quite put her finger on why she felt that something was amiss; it wasn't as if she had any good reason for still being unsettled. Her friends had seen to it that she had every reassurance there was that everything was over; she had been shown the shell that remained of Evil, she had taken tours of the restored Tomoeda, she had listened to all the desperately reassuring words that her friends told her, but still… a piece of her was still holding on to the danger. It was twittering feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her to be on guard, that something was out there, even though common sense was telling her that she was being ridiculous.

She slumped forward, laying her forehead against her knees and hugging her legs to her chest. "I suppose I'll never find out what's wrong… missing," she muttered, resigning herself to just hanging on to the anxiousness because she could not let go.

"If something's missing… maybe I can find it for you," a small voice spoke up from her side.

Startled, Sakura jumped a bit and turned her head to the small boy sitting to her right. Lost looked back at her with bright eyes, his spirit-nature disguised under a human guise that made his pointed ears less prominent and subdued the light blue glow to his skin. He was dressed in his green overalls and wearing a crown of weaved dandy lions, made undoubtedly by Sorrow and Illness.

"How long have you been there, Lost?" she asked.

Lost scrunched his face up cutely, placing a small finger to his lips and shushing her quietly. "Miss Sakura, what if someone hears you!" he reprimanded with exaggerated scolding in his voice. "I'm _Shieng_ around mundanes, remember?"

She laughed lightly. "Right, my mistake. I'm sorry, Lo- _Shieng_," she replied. "But, how long have you been there?"

The boy shrugged, scooting closer to his mistress to lean against her side. "Since you got here," he said quietly. "You wanted to get away from the others. I knew you wanted to be lost." He looked up at her, sunlight catching in his eyes and making her wonder if he still had his illusion on. There was a certain shimmer about him that was unnatural to a "human". "I could sense it." He whispered.

Sakura let her fingers fall to the boy's soft hair, running through the silky tresses slowly. "You did?"

"Uh-huh, so I made you lost," he replied, his little hands coming up to grip the fabric of her graduation robe. "They won't be able to find you for a while, not until I let them."

Gratitude for the spirit's thoughtful gesture flooded the sorceress. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the boy's cheek. "Thank you, Shieng." Lost nodded against her side, sighing contentedly as Sakura scratched his back through his overalls, relieving the annoying itch that wearing a human illusion always gave him. They sat like that for a long while, enjoying the silence and the shade before Lost spoke up again.

"Why do you think something's wrong, Miss Sakura?" he asked. "I can't sense anything lost around you…"

Taken aback by the question, Sakura had to pause for a second before she realized what he was asking about. "I don't know, Shieng," she replied softly. "I think, maybe…something could be wrong with me… Everyone tells me that it is all over, but something in my chest- my heart- tells me that- that there is something more out there. This isn't the end."

Unlike the adults who had simply smiled politely and denied her claims subtly, Lost nodded softly. "I believe you, Miss Sakura."

Surprised and curious, the sorceress stared down at the little boy. "You do?" she wondered.

He nodded again. "If you say that the battle isn't over, then it isn't over." He replied, speaking softly. His voice sounded uncommonly mature for the small boy- perhaps a holdover from his time in an adult body? He looked up to his mistress with a small shrug. "Not me or Nightmare or Pain or Seduce can say if the battle is over- that's not for us to say. It is only over when you or Syaoran tell us that it is over." He paused to smile up at her, probably to reassure her. "As long as you say there is still a fight, Miss Sakura, then we will all be ready to fight."

"Lost…" Sakura sighed, saying his name low enough so that no one nearby would hear. She didn't know if his words made her feel better or not. On one hand, it meant that she had seven people who would believe her and back her up when she told others that things didn't feel right… but on the other hand, if it _was_ just her feeling insecure about things, it would only mean that she was dragging them down with her.

After a second, he pushed himself away from her side and crawled around to her front so he could face her, and then took her face in his small hands and just stared up at her with big blue eyes. "Can I tell you a story, Miss Sakura?" he asked.

Slowly, she nodded her consent, placing her hands over his small ones and pressing his soft palms to her cheeks.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of the right words. "…A long time ago, years and years and years ago, before anyone was a demon, Mistress Life used tell me and Sorrow and Illness stories when Nightmare was too busy looking after the others. She once told us a story of powerful sorcerer who, throughout his entire life, lived one adventure after another, until the day he died. At first, he didn't look for the challenges, they just came to him because he was strong, and problems only arise to test ones strength. But, soon, he became so consumed with the constant adventures that he could no longer be content with sitting still, so he made his own adventures instead. He created problems to be fixed and challenges to be dealt with… He did that until the day he died…" His voice trialed off, blue eyes wandering down to the ground as he pulled his hands away. "Master Death told us after that that was the fate Clow Reed had sealed himself to, always taking on grander plans until he- well- he…" his eyes peered up into her shining emerald eyes. "Maybe you're like the story, Miss Sakura, maybe all you're doing is waiting for the next challenge to come."

A soft huff of a laugh escaped her mouth. "Or maybe I'm just making challenges for myself…"

Lost leaned in to hug his mistress. "…I can't say," he whispered, hugging her tighter.

A half smile crept across her lips. "Neither can I,' she whispered back. "But thanks for cheering me up."

"You're welcome," he replied, a sincere smile breaking his face brightly. "Are you good to come with me now? I know Mr Syaoran and the others are looking for you. They are worried."

"I'm fine now. Take me to the others." She allowed her hand to be taken in the warm grasp of Lost's and tugged back into the throng of near-by students and parents. Never once seeming lost in the crowd of towering people, Lost easily slipped passed the legs of men and women, tugging his mistress after him until he came upon a pair of preteen twins, one blond the other lavender haired, dressed in identical sun dresses of the respective colours of yellow and lavender. With one look at Lost and Sakura, they bounded over joyously and wrapped their skinny arms tightly around the pair.

"_We found you!" _**"We found you!" **They chanted happily. _"Syaoran has been very, very, very worried!" _**"He ordered all of us to look and look and look but-," **_"-we couldn't find…" _They joined hands around Sakura and Lost and danced in a dizzying circle. **"But now we found you!" **_"We found you!" _**"We found you!" **_"We found you!" _**"We found you!" **_"We found you!"_

Their high-pitched voices were beginning to draw a couple of amused onlookers, as well as begin to make Sakura a bit dizzy.

"Su-yin-! Su-yang-!" Sakura called out, not sure which spirit had taken which name. They were spinning too fast around to tell if they even heard her say anything. She closed her eyes against the spinning and shouted a little louder. "Su-yin! Su-yang! Could you _please_ slow down_-_!"

There was a flash of pumpkin orange through the crowd as Pain emerged from the fringes, his wild hair shining flame bright in the sun. He looked his normal, apathetic self, only devoid of his usual adornment of horns and jutting spikes, the orange-ness of his skin muted to a golden tan and the feline touch to his eyes toned down. He still looked intimidating though, clad in an illusion of ripped jeans, dark t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Sorrow and Illness froze when they saw him approach, and then scattered fearfully when he sent them a warning glare. Nodding once to Sakura and Lost, who returned with nods of thanks, Pain turned back to the crowd and sent up a near invisible orange flare, and then slipped away again.

Soon after, Syaoran pressed through the crowd, panting and with his graduation robe slung over his shoulder- the slacks and button-up he had been wearing underneath looking slightly dishevelled. Nightmare followed quickly, looking particularly frazzled with his curly hair sticking up and the black tie he had been illusioned to wear over a dark blue work shirt dangling untied from his neck. They both sighed in relief when they caught sight of Sakura and Lost.

Seduce, with a small white ferret Fear draped around her neck, walked up from behind them, appearing far more collected than the boys, but just as relieved. She looked quite elegant with her hair drawn back in a braid, her kimono replaced by a stylish red shirt and a pair of tight black pants. With a nod from Syaoran, she flicked her hands in the air, coaxing the bemused onlookers away with her magic.

"Where have you been?" Syaoran asked, his voice a little higher than normal. Sakura turned to him, a little surprised, and saw that he had gone a little pale underneath his tan. "We've been looking for you. I- I could sense you near by, but not _where_-."

Sakura coloured a bit from his concern, but silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. "I was just off, thinking," She explained softly. "Lost was with me." Lost, who had only a short moment to smile up at Syaoran, was suddenly grabbed by the back of his overalls and hauled up to eye level by Nightmare.

"_Pip-squeak!" _The nightmare spirit hissed angrily, but the anger in his voice was not enough to cover the relief he felt at finally finding the small spirit. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!"

"Uh-." Before the boy could say anything, he was caught off by the bigger spirit's rant. "You know better than that! It was irresponsible to use your powers here- what if there'd been an emergency? Huh? What if one of our illusions malfunctioned and we needed Miss Sakura to reset it-!"

"Mr Syaoran could have-."

"That's not the point! The point is, we've been looking all over for Miss Sakura! _I've _been looking everywhere for _you. _You shouldn't use your powers like that without telling anyone! For all I knew, you could have gotten stepped on, or trapped under a table, or _worse_-! You should have told me where you were going-! Or you should have told Syaoran-! Anyone-!"

Lost whined and clapped his little hands over Nightmare's mouth, first muffling the older spirit, and then silencing him. "_Feishing," _he whined, stressing the name liberally. "Don't be such a big jerk, I was only with Miss Sakura! Nothing bad happened! I didn't lose her! I didn't get stepped on! Nobody's hurt! _You're_ just being a worry-wart!"

Nightmare jerked his head back and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Syaoran plucked Lost from Nightmare's grasp.

"Shieng has a point," he said soothingly. "You and I shouldn't have gotten so worried over not being able to find him and Sakura. We're in a public place full of mundanes, after all, no magic-user would try anything big here." Syaoran set Lost down with a pat on the head. He then turned to Sakura and leaned in close, looking to her eyes sincerely. "Sorry I went a little over board, but you worried me when you went off the map."

Sakura giggle a bit. "I think it's cute that you were worried," she said, tapping her diploma against his chest. Syaoran coloured a little in the face. "It shows that you care… a little _too _much."

Instantly, Syaoran melted into her, taking hold of the hand holding her diploma and drawing her closer. "Shall I show you _how _much I care," he asked in a low, sensual voice.

A shiver of delight ran down Sakura's spine. "We're in pub-!" He kissed the objections from her mouth, smoothing his warm lips over hers, stealing her breath away. On their own accord, her arms snaked up around his neck, drawing him closer. Suddenly, being in public didn't mean so much anymore.

Lost wrinkled his nose, hopping over to Sorrow and Illness and taking their outstretched hands. "It's strange when they kiss," he said in a low voice. "I don't get it." The twins glanced at each other and giggled in unison.

"_How do-,"_** "They breathe?" **They asked in gossipy whispers.

Nightmare, Seduce, and Fear turned their heads respectfully from their masters to allow them a little more privacy. Fujitaka pressed through the crowd, looking intent to speak with his daughter, but upon seeing that she was preoccupied, he turned instead to the three small spirits taking turns giggling and making faces. He kneeled down to their level and gave them a broad smile.

"It looks like she's busy, doesn't it?" he asked genially. They nodded, wrinkling their noses to show their annoyance- nowadays, almost every time Sakura and Syaoran were together there was kissing, _lots of it_. Seeing the little ones' impatience, Fujitaka laughed. "Would you three like to get an ice cream with me, then?" he asked kindly. "It's hot out today, and there's an ice cream shop nearby. I know those illusions you wear are like a second skin, so you must be boiling in them-."

"Itchy!" Lost exclaimed, scratching his leg, and then his arm. Sorrow and Illness cooed sadly, scratching Lost's back pityingly.

"_Illusions are… difficult to wear." _**"They're not natural- too confining."** They pouted, continuing to scratch Lost's back as he hummed with relief. _"But, we wear them because we have to." _**"Mundanes aren't supposed to know we exist." **

"But ice cream would be nice," Lost chirped. He turned slightly to look to Nightmare. "Mr Kinomoto is taking us for ice cream!" he called. Nightmare glanced over at his charges, then to Fujitaka.

"All right, be careful," he sighed. As soon as the three spirits disappeared with Fujitaka into the crowd, Sakura and Syaoran parted, slightly breathless. They smiled at each other, light blushes painting their cheeks, and they quickly ducked to peck each other's lips again. Sakura's hand kept a hold of the front of Syaoran's shirt, keeping him close.

From out of his pocket, the warrior withdrew a small slip of pink paper, written on in fancy black writing. "Here, I forgot to give you this- it's an invitation to Tomoyo's graduation party tonight…. She told me to give this to you when I found you."

Plucking the invitation from his hand, Sakura turned it over and examined it. A giddy feeling rose in her at the thought of going to a party, but as quickly as it came, the feeling faded as soon as she remembered her prior engagements. "Oh no… tonight I was going to visit the lake… I had something I wanted to leave for Miaka and Dren, they would have graduated today, too..."

Understanding immediately, Syaoran dropped his eyes to the ground. "Of course, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought- it's Tomoyo's party… I thought you'd be interested to know it is magic-users only, with the exception of Takashi, Chiharu and the others."

Sakura perked up a bit. "Well, I guess I can go for a little while…" She glanced over at the three remaining spirits who were lingering close by, pretending not to be listening. "You can come too, if you want," she said loudly enough for them to hear clearly. "Without your illusions." They had the decency to look sheepish, knowing they had been caught listening.

"We would be delighted, Miss Sakura," Nightmare replied, bowing politely.

"Count me in, it's been a while since I crashed a party." Fear laughed, sneering at the humans surrounding him. "No mundanes, no problems, I say; I can't stand one more human girl calling me "adorable"! Damn the lot of the of them!"

Seduce soothed him with a gentle hand. "There there, sweetie. I think you make a magnificent ferret," she whispered, and then kissed him fully on his tiny fuzzy lips. Nightmare looked away pointedly. Sakura peeked over at Syaoran and giggled.

"So… you'll be my date?" she asked cheekily, bumping him with her hip.

Syaoran risked her a smile and swept her up into a tight embrace. "Of course."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Daidouji Tomoyo's Residence: Roughly Around Mid-Night

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You… Look… Amazing…" Eriol managed to murmur out against Tomoyo's skin as he kissed her. He grazed his mouth along her jaw, blazing a trail down her neck, suckling the sensitive hollow where her neck met her shoulder. She made an enchanting mewling sound as he did.

"_Eriol," _she groaned, trying futilely to push him off. "You've already told me that- _five _times tonight." Her breath hitched as a hand came up to run along her side, eliciting a gasp from her before she melted to the touch. The sorcerer only paused long enough to look her in the eyes before going back to his work on her neck.

"Then I… haven't said it… enough," he whispered sincerely, sensually, his speech broken by feathered kisses. Never had he felt such an intense passion burn within him; by only a simple glance at Tomoyo, he felt as if a fire had been lit inside him and was simmering there with a lust that could only be quenched by the fire-starter herself. From the moment he had seen her walk from her room donning her hand-made sorceress robes of the riches violets for the party, Eriol had found his hands, as well as his lips, were having the hardest time keeping off of her.

Tomoyo gave a small laugh before realizing that it was futile to try and budge the sorcerer when he was so enraptured. It was best to simply give in and enjoy. She let her hands wander from where they were keeping him at bay to encircle his neck and draw him closer. A part of her robe slipped from her shoulder, revealing a smooth expanse of skin that Eriol immediately was drawn to. His hot mouth danced over her flesh, stirring something within her. She groaned her appreciation for his adoration. His response was to press her more firmly into the over-stuffed, gigantic cushion they both occupied, hidden away behind a thick outgrowth of lilac bushes.

Snatching Eriol's head away from her shoulder, only to bring him back to her mouth, Tomoyo allowed herself to kiss him soundly and breathlessly. His tongue swept her mouth, bringing with it the taste of tea and pure Eriol. She vaguely remembered her duties as hostess to the party, but every reason she should have had to objecting to this tryst were rapidly disappearing. Even as their legs tangled, and their breaths came in short pants, nothing but this seemed more important.

It had been quite a fiasco setting up this "magic only" party in the first place. It probably had been more hassle than it was worth harassing Syaoran and Eriol to divulge the names of the magically inclined students of the school, as well as a number of other creatures that lived in the area, but Tomoyo had done it anyways. She had done it out of her own curiosity to know the creatures that she had been surrounded by since birth and unaware of until now, and the burning desire to surround herself with the magic that she so recently acquired. Syaoran proved reluctant to give away the identities of any sorcerer or creature in the area, knowing that security for such things was now placed at an all time high due to recent events. Eriol, on the other hand, gladly began introducing her to several sorcerers in the school after she had "coerced" him in the most delightful of ways.

From there, it was the scheming and planning that nearly drove her crazy. Decorations, on top of sewing her own costume together, on top of buying all the sweets she could get her hands on to keep her spirit guests happy, on top of music, lights, invitations, not to mention coming up with a good excuse to get Sonomi out of the house for the entire night. But, as if someone of a higher power was pulling the strings, the pieces of the party puzzle fell into place with amazing grace.

On the designated night of the party, Eriol threw up a barrier around the Daidouji Mansion so that no outsiders would be alerted to the magic that was going on. Guests arrived just as the sun began to kiss the horizon; first was Takashi with a magic-phobic Chiharu clutching to his arm fretfully. Behind them, Rika and Naoko looked dazzled and excited. All four had come in their best "sorcerer" get-ups, dressed to the hilt in dazzling costumes purchased directly from Tomoyo, coming complete with different wands, staffs, and weapons, and all the desired accessories the modern day sorcerer would want. Soon after came the real sorcerers, boys and girls that Tomoyo had only met in passing, dressed in authentic robes of velvet and silk, adorned in charms and amulets of gold and silver, showing off their new or antique clothes to anyone who would look. Despite herself, Tomoyo eyed each piece of clothing closely, memorising each for future reference.

The spirits that came arrived in such fantastical manners that it was obvious they were trying to show off to the others spirits. Some arrived by way of giant bird, or droves of butterflies, some glided in on the wind, or formed from the trees. Fountains that gurgled streams of water in Tomoyo's yard would glitter every now and again, announcing the arrival of another water sprite or nymph. Out of season flowers would bloom and bring forth a number of little pixies. Some spirits just popped out of nowhere, one moment not being there, and the next they filled the air with colour and laughter and a unique sense of magic.

Naturally, when Sakura and Syaoran arrived, flanked by their overly zealous spirits, they instantly became the guests of honour. Syaoran wore his traditional battle outfit, complete with weaponry and ofudas, while Sakura came in the outfit Tomoyo had kindly designed and given to her, which was a mix of pinks and whites and embroidered hems with bells and charms and bangles. The music that had been lofting about the yard was easily drown out by the joyous uproar as humans and spirits surged forward to welcome the sorcerers, who were in shock at the instant celebrity status they had been awarded for their appearance. They were pulled into the ruckus before they even knew what was happening.

The night from then on was a flamboyant gathering filled with laughter and dancing. Attending spirits and sorcerers felt quite at ease in the presences of Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura, although a tad wary of the four mundanes wandering about. Tomoyo was giddy with glee as she watched her guests gambolling about her yard happily, enjoying themselves. She watched with amusement as a cheque formed before Sakura to invite her to dance, the first in line being a handsome goblin who only came up to her waist. Syaoran, too, was being accosted by a number of flighty faeries and besotted spirits- although he looked a little too much like a cornered animal to be enjoying himself too greatly. His rescue, and humiliation, came when a slow song came drifting through the air and Eriol came out of nowhere to capture the poor warrior to dance together.

So quickly did the night lead up to Eriol coming up behind her and dragging her off to the bushes, that everything else was all a blur.

The lilac bush rustled loudly as Eriol's heavy outer robes landed on it, leaving him in the much lighter and less decorative black robe he wore beneath. His nimble hands went to work on the clasps that held Tomoyo's own robes in place. Her mind hazed with only thoughts of Eriol's lips, Tomoyo let the first couple of layers peel back from her body, leaving her in a thin white yukata, her lips still groping from Eriol's. Her hands were on him, roaming beneath his robes, exploring the taut, hot skin beneath. Muscles trembled under her caresses, earning a deep groan from Eriol, arching over Tomoyo as if lost in her very touch. A cool breeze filtered through the leaves of the lilac bush, brushing through Tomoyo's yukata and stroking more bared skin than what she was comfortable with in public; instantly snapped back to reality, she gasped and skittered back a bit.

"Eriol- _you_- Oh, there's a party still going on!" she exclaimed, grabbing at her open clasps with trembling fingers. Eriol, still looking quite lustful, did his best to regain his air of elegance and drew off of his girlfriend reluctantly.

"So?" he asked, reigning in his disgruntled look. "We were celebrating just fine right here." He plucked his robe from the lilacs and slid it back on.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, allowing him to help her with straightening her own clothes. "We were getting a little too carried away," she chided. "I expect my first time to be a little more romantic than behind a bush in my own back yard."

Eriol gave her a smouldering look that sent shivers running down her spine. He reached out a hand and took hers, lifting her up and bringing her close to put his mouth to her ear.

"Perhaps we'll finish this later, then" he murmured sensually before letting her go and sliding into a throng of laughing sorcerers who stood just beyond the lilacs. Tomoyo was left flushed, flustered, and feeling just a little unsatisfied that she had ended the heated session so soon. Quickly, she composed herself and wandered off to be the proper hostess of the party. Not a minute after she began walking did she spot Sakura and Syaoran dancing together slowly, arms wrapped around the other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

A warm smile slipped across Sakura's lips as she leaned closer into Syaoran's chest, enjoying the feeling of being safe and warm. She drew in a deep breath, allowing herself to be intoxicated by Syaoran's scent, feeling more and more light-headed the more they danced together in slow circles. For a moment, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the firm expanse of Syaoran's chest, cushioned by the silky softness of his outfit. His arms held her tighter to him, like he could have held her forever and never cared to let her go.

"Do you really have to go back to China?" she asked quietly, peering up into Syaoran's amber eyes with a hint of pleading.

"I do," he replied regretfully. "I don't know for how long, though. Mother only said that I am to leave tomorrow for intensive training and Clan business…"

"I can still write you, though, right?" Sakura pressed. Her aura automatically sought the comfort of Syaoran's, entwining itself tightly to the other. Syaoran chuckled deeply so that it resonated in his chest.

"You can write, but you don't have to," he said in a low voice. "At least, not right away."

Sakura pulled away a bit to look into Syaoran's face, seeing the humour there and not understanding. "W-why?" she squeaked. Syaoran smirked, an amazing imitation of Eriol's mischievous grins, and leaned close to Sakura's ear.

"Didn't I mention? You're coming with me for two weeks, so that the Clan can meet you… only if you want to, though," he said, noting how wide Sakura's eyes got. Without reply, she threw her arms tighter around Syaoran and hugged him happily, laughing.

"I would love to come!" she cheered.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I already spoke with your father about it, and he's already packing your things…" his only reply was Sakura's continued happy laughter as she clung to him.

And then the song changed to something blaring and fast, causing a surge of creatures to rush forward, yipping and howling to dance. It was then that Sakura seemed to realize how late it was and what she had wanted to do that night. With an important glance at Syaoran, nodding her head toward Tomoyo's backdoor, she pressed her way through the frolicking, dancing crowd. Along the way, she picked up Fear and Nightmare, both surrounded by a gaggle of enchanted females, and then caught up with Seduce, who was encircled by an even larger group of men. Pain was standing by the door waiting for them by the time they had gotten there, Lost hanging by the back of his robes in Pain's right hand- the poor little guy looked exhausted.

Pain regarded them disinterestedly. "The twins are inside," he said, marching into the house without further explanation.

Indeed, the Twins of Misery were surprisingly inside instead of outside running wild and raising hell. By the looks of the destroyed living room, they had been in there all night. Currently, they were huddled in front of the large windows, their faces pressed against the glass in apparent rapt fascination. Fear snaked his head into the room and stared at them as they shoved each other to get a better look at whatever it was they saw.

"Oi! Retards! What'cha looking at?" he barked. They jumped away from the window in unison, turning their heads to face Fear at the exact same time.

"Our evil twins," They replied together, creating a haunting echo. Fear growled in annoyance, lacking the patience that Nightmare had when he dealt with the twins, and glanced out the window. All he saw was his own reflection staring back at him in the dark glass. 

"It was your damn reflections, idiots," he growled. "Come on, Miss Sakura and Syaoran are leaving now. Hurry up. We'll leave you behind if you don't pick it up!" He snapped at their heels to hurry them along. Ominously, the pair stopped on their way out and looked once more out the window, apparently staring at themselves in the glass and shuddering.

"_They told us to be good." _**"Be good forevermore." **_"Because, if we were bad-," _**"They'd nail us to a door."**

Fear stared at them incredulously. "This is why I like you better separate," he hissed, grabbing one by the back of the dress and throwing her out of the room before taking the other and tossing her unceremoniously after her sister. "Damn your little rhymes-! I don't care if I'm a fear spirit, they still freak me out!"

Out on the front step, Syaoran scanned the sky for good cloud cover. There wasn't much, which meant they would have to be flying high in hopes that anyone below may mistake them for a flock of birds. Taking Sakura's hand, both of them leapt into the air at once, beating their summoned wings quickly against the cool night air and climbing rapidly into the night sky.

Pain watched them for a moment before taking off as well, flying by their side nonchalantly. Once Seduce was seated on his back comfortably, Fear took to the air as well, gliding up effortlessly. Nightmare sighed, hitching Lost up further in his arms.

"I can still fly…" Lost murmured tiredly, pulling away slightly.

"No you can't, pip-squeak. You're wiped- change back into your Card for now." Nightmare said, watching as the others grew into small specks in the night. Obviously, it was his job once again to care for the young ones and carry them along as it appeared that everyone else conveniently forgot.

"No, I wanna see the Mistress and Master's graves!" the little spirit pouted. "Please!"

"Oh- _fine_. Be that way," Nightmare relented. He looked down at Sorrow and Illness, who were both busy with drawing monsters in the dirt; they looked a little peculiar tonight, not well enough for flying, at least. "Sorrow, Illness, you're going to have to hold on to my shoulders." They nodded absently while clapping their hands over their dirt monsters and sending up a cloud of dust. As soon as they were sorted out, Nightmare took off to try and catch up to everyone, a difficult feat when the twins decided to play "Guess Who" and cover his eyes every once in a while, shouting "guess who!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Approaching the Clearing

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The white marble pillars that rose from the center of the lake glistened magically in the soft light of the risen moon, the lapping of the water against the smooth towers creating a soothing rhythm in the clearing.

Sakura was the first to land in the clearing, her shoes making nothing more than a whisper on the sodden moss that grew on the edges of the lake. She breathed in deep, taking in the lingering smells of earth and water gently mixed with the fragrance of distant flowers brought by the wind. Syaoran landed behind her, just as quietly as she, so that she only knew he was behind her when his strong arms wrapped around her and held her to his chest.

"This place looks amazing," she whispered, leaning into Syaoran's warmth. "Magical." Her eyes continued to roam the place, taking the details that she never caught before. She had only been here twice before, the night that the lake was created and the night that she raised the pillars. Somehow, it appeared the lake had taken on a life of its own in the short time between Sakura's visits. Along the edges of the lapping water, long, wet grass was now growing at a surprising rate, creating a weaved wall of swaying green, teaming with singing crickets and frogs. The surface of the lake, made indigo by the dark of night, was dotted with lilies and water hyacinths, left there by spirits and sorcerers as an offering to whom the pillars were dedicated.

For a second, Sakura thought she caught a glimpse of a paled skinned creature watching them from the other side of the lake, but reasoned that it was a nymph or sprite spying on them, knowing that this lake had become a home to some.

"Come on, let's go," Syaoran whispered, his head resting against hers. From nowhere, he produced the Float card and summoned the spirit, enabling them to cross the water without sinking. It was only the two of them that crossed to the middle; the Sakura Spirits remained behind to allow their masters a private moment.

When Sakura took up Syaoran's hand for support, she found that her hand was not the only one that was shaking. She peered up at him curiously, but his face gave nothing away, set determinedly in a hard neutral expression. There were emotions reflected in his amber eye though, and she could feel the vague ghosts of them echoing to her; there was remorse and a slight bit of apprehension, lingering annoyance and the slight light of a lingering spark of anger. She squeezed his hand, looking to him with a soft smile. His eyes softened a little more after that.

As they came upon the first of the pillars, Sakura reached out her free hand, running it down the smooth, cool surface of the marble. The tower was as thick as a full-grown tree trunk and rose to a height well above the surrounding treetops.

"Miaka," Sakura whispered, running her fingertips over the place she had tried to carve the dead girl's name, even though it was only moments after that old magic swept in and eroded the name from the pillar. "I- I hope you're doing well in… um, heaven. I hope it's nice there… I never got there, but I saw a bit of it and it looked nice…" she took a breath and looked to the next marble tower, the one she had made for Dren. "You two missed graduation, you know. I suppose it was nice- even if it was a little boring… But, I guess, you wouldn't have had to attend anyways, would you? You've probably graduated from everywhere- or maybe not. Uh-." Quickly, she looked to Syaoran, and he nodded softly to her. From a pocket hidden in her costume, Sakura procured two small rolls of paper, one tied with a white ribbon and the other tied with a black ribbon. "I made these for you, I mean- I tried to. Your names wouldn't stay though, so I hope you don't mind that there's a blank space at the bottom… I tried." Her voice wavered dangerously, emotion choking her out. "This is the least I could do- I couldn't think of anything else… I wanted to give you something special, you were our friends after all, but I- I couldn't… couldn't…"

"Sakura," Syaoran sighed, rubbing her back in slow circles as she slowly broke down. A few tears fell from her eyes and splashed on the diplomas she held. Sniffing back her shuddering sobs, Sakura kneeled between the first two of the monuments and laid down her gifts. They bobbed in the water for a while, and then became water logged, tipping up to one end and slowing being swallowed by the water. She cried a little as she watched her gifts disappear.

Syaoran closed his eyes lightly, not able to look at the huddled form of his love without feeling his own heart break. Through their connection, he felt her helpless sadness and knew that there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. Even as he reached out with astral fingers to her shuddering aura, he knew that she would accept his comfort but at the same time would refuse to be consoled. He wasn't alone in his endeavour, either. From the shore, the Sakura Spirits were also trying their hand at comforting their mistress, from comforting her sorrows to soothing her fears. It broke his heart even more knowing that making the others worry was distressing Sakura, but the more she tried to hold it in the more she broke down.

"I- I know that I shouldn't be sad… this is what you wanted-! You wanted to die! You were alive for _so long_- but… but…" a suffering sob she had been holding in for a while escaped her. "I still miss you- we didn't know each other for long, but I thought we were good enough friends… I wish we had more time to be friends- that would have been nice…" She felt tiny thread of magic brushing around her, worried little tendrils that crept around her invisibly and prodded at her gently. Syaoran's soothing green aura wrapping around her as a blanket, while her spirits worriedly caressed her and did what they thought would best help consol her. It didn't feel right to be consoled at the moment though; this was the first time since the night they left that she cried for them and she wanted to let all the tears out.

Breaking away from the overwhelming cascade of magical support, Sakura crawled to the center of the four pillars so that she was able to sit and stare up at the two columns that represented Life and Death's grave markers. Their names had been also carved into the pillars, but again the magic that erased them from everything remained in tact to take the names away. Around the bases of these ones, wreathes of ivy and clover had been woven with threads of gold and silver, decorated with red clover flowers and tiny white strawberry flowers. Laughing weakly, tears leaking from her eyes, she touched the soft petals of the strawberry blossoms; they were the colour of Life's hair.

"I don't know what to say to you two," she murmured, looking up again to squint at the top of the towers, jutting up so high they appeared to scrape the sky. "I don't think I knew you that well- not as well as I would have liked, but I guess people could know you two for a long time and not even be able to scratch the surface- a hazard of being an- um… essence, wasn't it?" Her finger slowly traced over the ivy. "I really want to thank you for all the times you saved Syaoran and I… I don't think I actually thanked you for any of it…not properly anyways."

She withdrew a small wrapped package from somewhere in her robes but did not put it down. Her eyes wandered around the clearing once more, taking in her surroundings again. "From the first time that we were attacked, you saved us… and you offered us help when we needed it. When we were hurt, you came and healed us-," Sakura laughed a little, lifting her fingers to brush over her lips in remembrance of Life's favourite way to heal. "Even after our battles, you cleaned up after us. I don't know where Syaoran and I would be if you hadn't always been looking after us. I hope you know that I'm grateful, and so is Syaoran."

Syaoran snorted discreetly behind her. "We wouldn't have needed you two to look after us in the first place, though, if you had never screwed up in the first place." He said to the pillars, looking them up and down with an appraising eye. His eyes stopped on Life's monument and narrowed slightly. "And _you- _you mauled Sakura far too much for my liking."

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, shooting him an exasperated look over her shoulder. "They're dead! Don't say mean things about dead people!" Having the decency to look a little flustered at being reprimanded, even if he was expecting to be chastised, Syaoran turned his head to that he didn't have to look at the marble towers.

Sakura turned back to the pillars with a sheepish expression. "Well, maybe I'm a bit more grateful than Syaoran is, but he is thankful in his own way, deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down in his heart. So many things never would have happened to us if it weren't for you guys coming along- who knows how long it would have taken Syaoran and I to work up the courage to admit we loved each other if our lives weren't on the line. We never would have gotten to know seven wonderful spirits. I know there's more, but I can't think of it… I just want to give you this-." She set down the little wrapped package on the tiny island made of ivy and clover. "They're hash browns I made, you see… I hope they're okay…"

From the shore, Sakura could vaguely hear Sorrow and Illness proudly proclaiming, _"We spit in the batter for Miss Sakura." _**"Mistress Life would have wanted it that way." **At the time, it seemed appropriate to let them spit in the batter- it was better than letting them put a whole box of tacks in it like they were planning to. Life would have been proud.

She pushed herself up from the surface of the water, turning one full circle to look around again. A white dove was startled from its nest nearby and fluttered to the top of Miaka's tower, staring down at Sakura with curious eyes. The tar-black crow that had startled the dove cawed loudly from its hiding place in the trees. Sakura couldn't help the gentle smile that broke her face; white and black, what a coincidence that those colours would show up here.

Maybe it was a sign that everything was going to be okay now. That _this _adventure was over now, but there was still many more out there waiting for her. Like Lost's story, one adventure after the other, whether she sought them or they found her. Or even like a chain, one event acting as a link that lead to the next, which lead to the next, which would lead to the next, never ending, always continuing on with the next link so that things could move forward.

A chilled night breeze swept through the clearing, cutting through Sakura's clothes and making her shiver lightly. She caught Syaoran's warm hand and gripped it, smiling up at him with the warmest smile she could muster. At first, he looked puzzled, and then tentatively he offered her his own rare, dazzling smile that warmed her from the inside. On impulse, not caring that they were being watched or that they were standing in the middle of peoples' 'graves', Sakura turned quickly and slipped her free hand around the back of Syaoran's neck and brought him down for a kiss. The response was immediate and toe curling, him sensing the unusual flame that had been lit in her and feeding off it. He engulfed her in an embrace and lifted her off the lake, her legs wrapping around his waist. A laugh was startled from her as he swung around, still kissing her.

The kiss tasted like love.

The two teens only drew away from each other when Syaoran's foot caught on a rope of weaved pond grass and he stumbled. There was a light in his amber eyes when he looked into Sakura's eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully, sneaking another kiss before she could answer, knowing that he could never get enough of the feel of her lips on his. Nor could she get enough of his lips.

She thought for moment before answering. "For them, I guess," she answered, motioning her hand to Life and Death's pillars. Syaoran made a face and groaned, hitching Sakura's up higher in his arms. She hit him lightly. "I'm serious. They never got to feel love, did they? The least we could do is show them a little love."

Syaoran glared playfully over Sakura's shoulder. "Voyeurs," he muttered to the pillars.

Sakura laughed again, feeling warm in Syaoran's arms. Her eyes alighted on her seven spirit friends waiting for their masters. She grinned at them and waved. They stared back, wondering how she had gone from sad to so happy in such a short amount of time. When she waved, they waved back happily.

Syaoran held Sakura tighter to his chest, breathing in her scent deeply, memorizing the feel of her body flush against his. There never was any other angel more beautiful then the one he held in his arms. He had never felt a love so great burn in his chest until he had fallen in love with her.

Watching their masters, Seduce felt the overwhelming need to hug Fear. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and cuddled his soft head to her chest. Nightmare sighed and hugged Lost closer to his chest, the little cooing softly and hugging back. Sorrow and Illness hugged themselves until they were blue in the face, and then turned to hug Nightmare, who couldn't get any bluer. Pain even spared them a glance, nodding to them as an acknowledgement before his eyes slipped over the lake to watch the lone dove flutter from one pillar to the other, still watching them. Soon after, the hug fest couldn't be contained any longer and it had to turn into a group hug, one in which a very faintly blushing Syaoran, a reluctant Fear, and a very surly looking Pain were dragging into.

No one noticed that the gift of the hash browns was no longer sitting in its nest of ivy and clover.

But, even if she did notice, Sakura could have cared less at the moment.

Everything _was _okay now. She had her love, her life, and her friends; everything she needed. It didn't matter what came next; another adventure; another challenge to rise to, as long as they were together, Sakura with Syaoran, Syaoran with Sakura, the Sakura Cards nearby to fight for them, the next link in the chain didn't frighten her at all.


End file.
